


Несвятая Инквизиция

by OldWich



Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural, Дозоры Лукьяненко
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 168,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Автор: OldWichБета: Fool Moon, Анжелика-Анна, volhinskamordaРазмер: 169 000 словКанон: "Сверхъестественное" по 11 сезон включительно, книжная серия "Дозоры" С.В.Лукьяненко, сериал "Тёмный ангел"Пейринг/Персонажи: Дин Винчестер/ОЖП, Сэм Винчестер/ОЖП, Кастиэль, Кроули, Антон, Светлана и Надежда Городецкие. Алек Макдауэлл, прочие герои канонов "Сверхъестественное", "Дозоры", "Тёмный ангел".Категория: джен, гет (местами, не сюжетообразующий)Жанр: приключенияРейтинг: R за мат и, возможно, кровищу.Краткое содержание: Альтернативный 12 сезон. Мама Мэри не воскресла, братьев опять занесло не туда, очередной Апокалипсис на пороге и разрулить его, кроме Винчестеров, некому.Примечание: AU. Начато в мае 2016 года, поэтому есть как расхождения с реальным сезоном, так и совпадения, неожиданные для автора. Написание терминов Иных традиционное для "Дозоров".Предупреждения: Слэша нет.





	1. Янки при Ином дворе

**Тогда**  
Квинтэссенция 11 сезона  
**Сейчас**  
– Мама? – Дин произнёс это слово одними губами, и тут же понял, что ошибся.  
Женщина, стоящая на узкой садовой тропинке, была одного роста с Мэри Винчестер и отвела со лба такую же светлую чёлку, но то, что он в полумраке принял за ночную сорочку, оказалось лёгким домашним платьем в мелкий цветочек. И лицом она совсем не походила на его мать, разве что глаза глядели с таким же спокойным участием, но были они карие, а не голубые, как у мамы.  
– Простите, мэм, я обознался. Могу я вам помочь?  
– Помочь? Мне не нужна помощь, – улыбнулась женщина. В её речи проскальзывал какой-то лёгкий акцент, но Дин с ходу не смог понять, какой. – И, судя по тому, что вы обратились ко мне по-английски, это вам нужна помощь.  
– А что не так с моим английским? – Дин оглянулся по сторонам. Деревья и кусты ограничивали обзор пятачком микроскопической полянки и куском тропинки, разрезавшей её пополам, но откуда-то слева сквозь густую тёмную зелень пробивался тёплый электрический свет. – Вы не скажете, куда я попал?  
– Дом двадцать два по Юбилейной улице в селе Приморка Ростовской области.  
– Где? – Дин опешил. Названия были не только незнакомы, они оказались совершенно непроизносимы.  
– Вы в России. Мистер?  
– Дин Винчестер, мэм. Как в России? – вот этого он точно не ожидал. Ад, Рай, Луизиана, Аляска – для Амары расстояния и слои реальности значения не имели, но любой город Америки был хотя бы логичен. Что ему делать на противоположном краю земного шара? С кем, по её мнению, он должен встретиться в абсолютно чужой стране?  
– Пойдёмте в дом, – снова улыбнулась женщина. – Похоже, вам есть, что рассказать нам с мужем. Кстати, меня зовут Светлана.  
Она протянула ему руку, Дин машинально пожал узкую сухую ладонь и как во сне двинулся следом за женщиной по тропинке.  
Они поднялись на широкое крыльцо, миновали веранду, вошли в небольшую гостиную. Она была пуста и темна, но из двери слева струился всё тот же жёлтый свет и упоительно пахло свежесваренным кофе. Дин машинально сглотнул слюну – у него маковой росинки со вчерашнего вечера во рту не было: сначала они с братом отправились на охоту за призраками, а на опасные дела с набитым желудком не ходят. Потом явилась Билли и запихала ему в грудь две сотни тысяч душ. С таким грузом думаешь уже не о еде, а как бы лишним движением не вызвать взрыв раньше времени. Кстати, хоть Чак и освободил его от бомбы, рёбра болели немилосердно – как будто в каждом из них было по трещине, и даже лёгкий вдох напоминал о том, что человеческое тело, вообще-то, к таким нагрузкам не приспособлено.  
– Антон, опять кофе на ночь? Ты же обещал! – женщина, Светлана – вспомнил трудное имя Дин, – продолжала говорить по-английски так, будто это был её родной язык. – Тогда вари ещё, у нас гость и ему, кажется, нужна наша помощь.  
В кухне, куда она провела Дина, сидел за ноутбуком сухопарый мужчина. Он взглянул на вошедших такими же тёплыми, карими, как у его жены, глазами и представился:  
– Антон Городецкий. Садитесь, рассказывайте, что у вас случилось.  
Он встал, чтобы сварить ещё кофе, а Дин попытался протиснуться в угол, на диванчик, куда его легонько подтолкнула Светлана. Винчестер был слишком велик для этой кухни, слишком растерян и слишком быстро попал из яркого канзасского полдня в эту тёплую ароматную ночь, поэтому в голове у него царил бардак, как в библиотеке бункера, когда Сэмом вдруг овладевал исследовательский пыл.  
Стол отодвинули, Дин уселся, через три минуты перед ним поставили чашку, над которой курился восхитительный парок, и после первого же глотка мысли, наконец, перестали скакать испуганными зайцами.  
– Вы наверняка не поверите мне, но всё, что я сейчас скажу – чистая правда, – начал Дин, внутренне приготовившись долго и нудно доказывать этим симпатичным русским, что он не сошёл с ума и не дурит им мозги.  
– О, вы и представить себе не можете, во что мы способны поверить, – Светлана поставила перед Дином вазочку с печеньем, и он тут же схватил одно, чтобы выгадать себе ещё минуту на раздумья.  
– Очень вкусно, – искренне похвалил он, Светлана снова улыбнулась. – Не думаю, что вы поверите в то, что десять минут назад я стоял на аллее Централ-парка в городе Лебанон, Канзас. Я попрощался с друзьями, Чаком и его сестрой Амарой. Она сказала, что я должен с кем-то встретиться, и раз – я уже стою посреди кустов, кругом глухая ночь и какая-то женщина зовёт на помощь.  
– Я не на помощь звала, – Светлана встала, чтобы насыпать в опустевшую вазочку печенья. – У нас щенок выскочил, он ещё маленький и глупый. Я за ним и выбежала.  
– О, я вас отвлёк, щенка надо найти, – Дин попытался встать, но, притиснутый в угол кухонным столом, плюхнулся на место.  
– Всё в порядке, он за вами и прибежал, – Антон махнул рукой в сторону раскрытой двери в гостиную, и Дин увидел на пороге лопоухое недоразумение породы кабыздох помоечный, один в один как те, что Сэмми прикармливал в каждом городишке, куда их заносило очередное дело и из-за которых у них с отцом постоянно случались ссоры. Этот конкретный представитель хвостато-блохастого племени упоённо грыз мужской тапок, зажатый между передними лапами.  
– Скажите, Дин, а раньше с вами случались вещи, подобные этому перемещению? – Антон внимательно посмотрел Винчестеру в глаза, и под этим взглядом ему стало как-то не очень уютно. Должно быть, именно так чувствовали себя очередные потерпевшие, когда они с Сэмом проводили опрос. – Может, вы замечали, как люди появляются из ниоткуда или исчезают на ваших глазах? Реальность вдруг выцветает, воздух становится холоднее – не чувствовали?  
Дин замер – Антон не повторял слово в слово их с Сэмом вопросы, но общее было, несомненно.  
– Он не Иной, – быстро сказала Светлана. Винчестер не понял, к чему это, но по ставшим серьёзными лицам собеседников, догадался, что лучше говорить правду. Похоже, супруги Городецкие имели представление о сверхъестественном.  
– Я знаю, о чём вы говорите, – медленно произнёс Дин, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое. – Я уже перемещался мгновенно, хотя и не так далеко и всегда с чужой помощью. В этот раз меня, увы, вытаскивать некому.  
– Что ж, похоже, у нас будет долгий разговор, – успокоенно откинулся на спинку стула Антон. – Не волнуйтесь, Дин, мы поможем вам. Вы попали именно туда, куда надо.  
Но долгого разговора не получилось. В гостиной раздался грохот, щенок бросил тапок и с визгом метнулся под кухонный стол, а придушенный женский голос позвал по-английски:  
– Помогите…  
Светлана и Антон мгновенно вскочили и кинулись в гостиную. Пока Дин выпутывался из дивана, щенка и стола, там уже включили свет. Пристроившись за спинами хозяев, он увидел просторную комнату, окна, занавешенные лёгкими прозрачными шторами, старый диван с небрежно накинутым на него вязаным пледом, вытертый ковёр посередине, а на нём… Эти длинные ноги он бы узнал всегда. Руки, безвольно раскинутые на всю комнату, торс, залитый тёмной кровью. Плечи и голова брата скрывались за слишком знакомой коричневой кожаной курткой и копной чёрных курчавых волос.  
– Помогите, – ещё тише прошептала Билли, сидя на корточках над телом Сэма. Дин попытался рвануться к брату, но Антон, с неожиданной для такого худощавого человека силой, задержал его.  
– Не лезь, не мешай. Светлана справится.  
– Вы уже здесь, это хорошо, – раздался высокий голос из дальнего угла комнаты, с ведущей на второй этаж лестницы.  
Тоненькая девушка лет шестнадцати, не больше, кареглазая, с двумя толстенькими светлыми косичками, одетая в жёлтую пижаму с неведомой зверюшкой, восседающей на облаке из сердечек, сбежала по ступенькам, обогнула лежащего Сэма и присела в изголовье, отодвигая Жнеца. Странно, но Билли послушно встала, освобождая место ей и Светлане, которая молча опустилась на колени с другой стороны, простирая руки над телом.  
– Это мой брат, – Дин оттолкнул Антона и двинулся в комнату, но девчонка выставила вперёд ладонь, и больше он не смог сделать ни шага, как будто уткнулся в каменную стену.  
– Я обещала отправить ваши души в пустоту, как только вы очередной раз умрёте, но это было бы несправедливо после того, что вы сделали. Поэтому я не дала душе твоего брата покинуть его тело. Заперла её в нём, но…  
Билли заглядывала в глаза Дина, как будто оправдывалась, а у того челюсти свело от осознания, что он, шедший на смерть, остался жив, а его брат, с которым ничего больше не должно было случиться, истекал кровью.  
– Но это агония, – тихо продолжил за Билли оставшийся позади Антон. – Чёрт, это же, по сути, воскрешение. Надя, прекрати! Парень мёртв! Тебе нельзя проводить воздействия первой степени!  
Мир замер, звуки пропали, поле зрения сузилось до размеров Сэмова тела. Опять. Снова, но ни разу не легче. Как на залитой лунным светом площади Колд Оук, как на пыльном полу брошенного дома, как за стойкой в лесной сторожке… Ни разу не легче. Не менее больно.  
Дин негнущимися пальцами достал телефон, набрал Каса. Прошёл гудок – и тишина. Ещё бы. Наверняка роуминг сожрал всё, что было, а закинуть деньги прямо сейчас Дин возможности не имел. Он попытался воззвать к Касу мысленно, но под черепом металась паника, да и вряд ли двинутый кукушкой ангел был в состоянии сейчас слушать. Если бы был – не допустил бы того, что случилось с Сэмом.  
– Всё в порядке, папа, – спокойно ответила девочка.  
Как и её родители, она сразу заговорила по-английски. В её речи акцент слышался сильнее, и фразы она строила по-британски.  
– Антон, звони Гесеру, – не оборачиваясь, бросила Светлана, и Городецкий шагнул на кухню, откуда тут же раздалась трель мобильника.  
Они все были деловиты и спокойны, они как будто не раз уже это делали – вытаскивали с того света незнакомцев, свалившихся на потёртый ковёр перед старым диваном. Это не то, чтобы успокаивало, нет. Скорее, лишало воли сопротивляться их спокойствию и деловитости. Дин изо всех сил сжал кулаки и, не отрываясь, глядел на тело брата, на две пары тонких женских рук, скользящих над ним в завораживающих пассах, иногда касающихся, надавливающих и всё сильнее окрашивающихся красным, безнадёжно-красным. Билли протянула руку, как будто хотела положить Дину на плечо, но у него хватило сил отшатнуться, и Тёмный Жнец не стала настаивать.  
Антон закончил разговор, одновременно с этим входная дверь отворилась без стука. В неё вошёл невысокий крепкий мужчина средних лет, в широком лице которого явственно читалась примесь восточной крови. Он что-то тихо спросил у Антона, тот ответил так же по-русски, но дальше они снова заговорили по-английски.  
– Неужели не осмелился сказать дочери, что мы не можем позволить себе вмешательство первой степени? Мы и так у Тёмных в долгу. И что у тебя в доме делает эта нечисть?  
Он неободрительно глянул на Билли, та презрительно оскалилась ему с высоты своего роста, основательно увеличенного каблуками, но промолчала.  
– Она просила о помощи, – Антон бросил быстрый взгляд на Билли и снова обернулся к азиату. – Борис Игнатьевич, вы же знаете, когда Надя твёрдо уверена в линиях вероятности, она всё сделает по-своему. А такой уверенной я её давно не видел.  
Все четверо теперь толпились в гостиной, прямо перед дверью, оставив простор для пассов стоящим на коленях над телом Сэма Светлане и её дочери.  
– Надежда, прекрати, – обратился к девочке новый гость. – Парень мёртв уже не меньше пятнадцати минут, его мозг необратимо повреждён.  
Его голос прозвучал необыкновенно внушительно, но та и не подумала послушаться. Она только подняла голову, сдула с мокрого лба чёлку и снова повторила:  
– Всё будет хорошо. Мозг я оживлю, и кровь восстановлю. Так надо. Пусть придёт Дикарь.  
– Что ж ты ждала, сучка пернатая, почему сразу его сюда не перенесла? – еле слышно прошептал Дин над головой Жнеца.  
– Нужно было, чтобы ликвидатор удостоверилась. А она ещё и бункер по-быстрому оббежала. Но я сразу душу заперла, она никуда не могла улететь. – Билли резко развернулась и сказала, глядя прямо Дину в глаза. – Это в счет того, что ты не допустил уничтожения этого мира. Теперь мы квиты, но моё обещание в силе – следующая смерть будет окончательной и никакого Рая или Ада.  
Звякнула и покатилась по полу вылезшая из тела пуля. Билли кивнула Дину и беззвучно растворилась в воздухе. Женщины продолжили свои действия, только теперь они ещё и начали что-то тихонько напевать на два голоса. Азиат поднёс трубку к уху, сказал пару слов по-русски, после чего выключил телефон, кажется, даже не дождавшись ответа. Городецкому он бросил, не оглядываясь:  
– Сейчас Завулон явится, ты бы обезопасил гостя.  
Антон молча и быстро обошёл длинные ноги Сэма, поднялся на второй этаж и буквально через минуту уже спустился обратно. Он протянул Дину медальон на цепочке, такой же, как когда-то дал им с Сэмом Бобби, только не металлический, а вырезанный из кости. Сигил, препятствующий демонам вселяться в тело. Дин молча покачал головой и оттянул ворот футболки.  
– Практично, – одобрительно кивнул Антон, разглядев татуировку. – Жаль, я в своё время до такого не додумался.  
Дальше два события произошли одновременно: в дверь опять же без стука вошёл высокий худой человек в странном сером балахоне с откинутым капюшоном, а в дальней стене гостиной открылся портал, из которого вышел среднего роста англичанин в сером костюме. Он не сказал ни слова, но по безупречному крою брюк, по брезгливому выражению унылого лица, по рыбьему взгляду светлых глаз Дин сразу понял – англичашка, и никто иной.  
И заговорил он, по-британски катая во рту горячую картошку:  
– Дневной Дозор Москвы выражает протест Ночному Дозору в связи с производящимся светлым воздействием первой степени и требует зафиксировать совершённое нарушение Договора.  
В это время тело Сэма вдруг выгнулось дугой, женщина и девушка склонились над ним ещё ниже, с силой прижимая к полу. Окровавленные рубашку и футболку они срезали раньше, и теперь Дин увидел на груди Сэма небольшой круглый шрам как раз напротив сердца.  
– Ну, вот, что я говорил – это же воскрешение чистой воды! – продолжил гнусавить англичанин.  
– О, да, Завулон, без тебя мы бы ни в жизнь не догадались, – лениво, не поворачивая головы, бросил азиат.  
– Подтверждаю, – низким голосом заговорил «серый балахон». – Сего дня, двадцать пятого мая две тысячи шестнадцатого года Светлой Надеждой Городецкой шестнадцати лет, уроженкой города Москвы, не состоящей в Дозорах, было произведено светлое воздействие первой степени в отношении человека.  
– Воздействие проведено в селе Приморка, Ростовская область, Россия, – всё тем же спокойным голосом сказала девочка, на минуту оторвавшись от Сэма. – Если уж точно следовать протоколу.  
– В селе Приморка, Ростовская область, Россия, – повторил, сурово сведя брови, балахонник. – Нарушение зафиксировано и будет расследовано надлежащим образом. Всем причастным запрещается покидать данную местность.  
Поле чего он окутался серым туманом и исчез, не утруждая себя открыванием дверей.  
– Гесер, даже не надейся, что тебе это сойдёт с рук! Уж будь уверен, я сумею надавить на нужные рычаги! Думаешь, раз Абсолютная у тебя, то можешь наплевать на Равновесие? – Завулон вышел из себя, и его светлые глаза на миг заволокла тьма.  
– Дедушка, не кипятись, – опять подняла голову девочка – Надиа, попытался мысленно произнести Дин. – Сам ещё мне потом спасибо скажешь.  
Англичанин фыркнул рассерженным котом, развернулся и шагнул в мгновенно раскрывшийся и тут же схлопнувшийся чёрный портал. «Позёр», – подумал Дин. – «Кроули обходится без спецэффектов. А этот типчик явно того же поля ягода, что и Король Ада, не рядовой демонёк. Не зря Антон перед его приходом пытался всучить сигил».  
– Антон, кто все эти люди? – опасливо косясь на всё ещё стоящего чуть впереди азиата, шёпотом спросил Винчестер. От вида мерно вздымаемой дыханием груди Сэма его слегка попустило, и он даже смог говорить.  
– Не обольщайся, Дин, – криво ухмыльнулся хозяин этого проходного двора. – Люди здесь только мы с тобой и, возможно, твой брат. – Все остальные – Иные.  
– Антон, помоги, его раздеть надо, – устало обернулась к ним Светлана.  
Дин тоже рванулся помогать и, пока Антон снимал с Сэма куртку, остатки рубашки и футболки, довольно споро избавил брата от кроссовок, носков и залитых кровью джинсов. Трусы лишь чуть-чуть намокли сбоку, и Дин решил, что мелкий как-нибудь переживёт, раз ему помереть не дали, а потом сам отстирает. Обессиленные Светлана и Надя только отодвинулись в сторону, не вставая с пола, пока мужчины с трудом переложили тяжеленного Сэма на диван. Правда, голова и ступни оказались на валиках, но это всё равно было лучше, чем на тонком вытертом ковре.  
– Антон, я пришлю кого-нибудь, когда придёт время, – бесцветным голосом произнёс азиат. Потом что-то добавил по-русски и, не оглядываясь, исчез в появившемся в стене гостиной светлом портале.  
Городецкий только молча пожал плечами.  
– Папа, он сияет! – внезапно пробормотала Надя, восхищённо глядя на спящего Сэма. – Он сияет, как ты!  
Дин удивлённо перевёл взгляд с брата на Антона, но никакого сияния не заметил.  
– Подтверждение, что твой брат стопроцентный человек, – спокойно пояснил Городецкий. – Моя дочь, если сильно устанет, может видеть не только ауры живых существ, но и излучаемую ими магию. Мы с тобой и твоим братом только излучаем, а все остальные, кого ты здесь видел, могут поглощать эту энергию и оперировать ею, поэтому мы называем их магами.  
– Я думал, наоборот, – пробормотал Дин. Удивляться он за сегодня уже устал, а радоваться тому, что Сэм выжил, пока не мог – слишком много потрясений свалилось на его бедную голову.  
– Представь себе, – Антон наклонился, помогая жене, а потом и дочери встать с пола. – Симбиоз – люди излучают, Иные потребляют. И одни без других не выживут.  
Светлана с Надей медленно поднялись наверх, в спальни, Дин укрыл брата пледом, а потом помог Антону замочить в ванне ковёр, а в тазу – джинсы и куртку Сэма. После чего вернулся в уже тёмную гостиную и сел в кресло.  
Антон ушёл обратно в кухню и закрыл за собой дверь. Вскоре снова потянуло ароматом кофе, но вставать Дин уже не стал – хотя по его внутреннему времени до вечера было ещё далеко, предыдущая ночь выдалась хлопотной. Сон не шёл, а усталость, наоборот, вольготно расположилась на ноющих рёбрах. Сейчас бы бутылочку пивка да покумекать о том, что творится в их с братом непростой жизни, но без пива мысли бродили лениво и вразнобой. Думалось о том, что всё закончилось неплохо и ничего им с братом за это не будет, впервые на его памяти, пожалуй. Что он сам жив, хотя и не должен был. И Сэм жив, вернее, самым беспардонным образом оживлён. И никакой мерзости они в этот раз ниоткуда не выпустили. Даже, кажется, никого особо не подставили, хотя что значит «воздействие первой степени» и чем оно грозит маленькому азиату, а через него этим хорошим людям – Городецким, пока было не ясно. Что за странная девочка – Надиа, которая называет демона, и не самого мелкого, дедушкой и которую боятся взрослые маги, запросто открывающие монохромные порталы? Вопросов было много, а ответ – один. Ответ тихонько сопел, устроив лохматую голову на жёсткой диванной подушке, с другой стороны из-под короткого пледа торчали огромные ступни, задранные на диванный валик.  
На журнальном столике зазвонил мобильник. Это был сотовый Сэма, который они вместе с другими мелочами, вытащенными из карманов куртки и джинсов, сложили в кучку. На экране светилось «Кастиэль»  
– Задница пернатая, где тебя носит?! – Дин попытался орать шёпотом, и у него это даже получилось.  
– Дин? Ты жив? А что с Сэмом?  
– Уже ничего с ним. Он тоже жив. И не благодаря тебе! Что у вас случилось?  
– Когда мы пришли в бункер, там была какая-то женщина. Она активировала изгоняющий сигил, и меня унесло на Небеса. А там ангелы… В общем, они опять на меня злы. Поэтому я сбежал и сейчас скрываюсь. Вы где? Я могу вам помочь?  
– Чувак, мы в России, прикинь? И нет, спасать уже никого не нужно, разве что вытащить нас отсюда… Хотя, стоп! Тут хозяевам за помощь нам что-то грозит, надо выяснить. Короче, Кас, мы тут ещё пару деньков потусуемся, разберёмся с «воздействием первой степени», а потом ты нас отсюда дёрнешь, идёт?  
– «Воздействие первой степени»? Сэм был мёртв?  
– Ну… да. А ты знаешь, что это за термин?  
– Дин, так разговаривают Иные. И ангелов они не очень любят. Считают нежитью, джиннам или титанам подобной. За воскрешение Сэма потребовать могут Тёмные Иные адекватной компенсации – либо Светлого упокоить, либо Тёмного в мир живых вернуть. Не Люцифера, конечно, но заполучить нам Лилит во плоти не много радости принесло бы, как думаешь ты? Мне у вас появляться сейчас не надо бы, я только разозлю Иных.  
Дин проследил, как Кас начал говорить на нормальном английском, потом разволновался, перешёл на пиджин-ангелиш, а потом, видимо, успокоился и снова заговорил по-людски. Похоже, эти Иные особой опасности для них с Сэмом не представляли. Ну, и чудненько. Поэтому Дин тоже не стал кипешить:  
– Кас, Люци и без того на свободе. Ладно, сиди уж, где ты там затихарился, сами выкрутимся. И, кстати, разузнай, если сможешь, куда это твой сожитель подевался.  
– Попробую. Удачи, Дин.  
Дин отключил телефон и вернулся в кресло. Он ещё немного посидел и только успел задремать, как вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза, будто его что-то толкнуло. Сон с него слетел. Он укрыл своей курткой ноги брата и пошёл в ванную стирать его вещи и угвазданный ковёр. Хоть немного отплатить хозяевам за спасённую жизнь.  
***  
– Интересный ты, оказывается, человек, Дин Винчестер, – взгляд Антона был цепким и пристальным, из тех, под которыми хочется передёрнуть плечами. Давно уже никто не осмеливался так смотреть на любого из Винчестеров. – Умер, но вернулся в мир живых. От инициации к Свету отказался, был инициирован к Тьме, но самостоятельно деинициировался, причём дважды. Уникум просто. Будучи человеком, провёл четыре месяца на четвёртом слое Сумрака – это как вообще возможно? Люди не видят Сумрак и не могут там существовать.  
Дин открыл рот, закрыл, сел на табуретку перед кухонным столом и провёл пятернёй по влажным после душа волосам.  
– Вот из того, что ты сейчас сказал, я только понял, что я уникум. А, ещё про смерть – меня ангел вытащил, у него для меня, видишь ли, работа была. С работой пернатые обломались, конечно, но за то, что вытащили из Ада, – спасибо. Могли бы, правда, и поторопиться – там месяц за десять лет идёт. А что такое Сумрак?  
Антон постучал по клавиатуре, хмыкнул и сказал:  
– Десять лет за месяц – так время течёт на пятом слое Сумрака. Это, по-твоему, значит Ад. Так ты и на пятом слое был?  
– Слушай, я был в Аду, Раю, Чистилище, в параллельной вселенной, в прошлом и гипотетическом будущем, которое, слава…в общем, которого не случилось, – говорить «слава Богу» у Дина теперь не выходило, тем более, что он точно знал, что Бог есть, но он тут не при чём.  
– Интересная жизнь.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – криво ухмыльнулся Дин и мельком глянул на холодильник. Пивка бы. Но у них тут только-только намечается утро, небо за окном начинает светлеть. С утра хлестать пиво как-то не комильфо.  
– А в Чистилище ты сколько времени пробыл?  
– Год. А на Земле прошло четыре месяца.  
– Ага, это как раз и был четвёртый слой. И как там, в Чистилище?  
– Как-как? – Дин пожал плечами. – Серо. Солнца нет, небо ровно так светится розоватым. Ночь и день почти не отличаются. Деревья стоят сухие, но не мёртвые. Травы нет, а песок такой странный – сверху смотришь – серый, начнёшь присматриваться – появляются проблески цвета.  
– Да, всё верно, это четвёртый слой. А на пятом уже есть цвета, но приглушённые, как выцветшие. И три луны, так?  
– Про цвета – так, а лун не видел – я там всё время в пыточной провёл. Ну, или потом, когда меня ещё туда заносило – по коридорам бегал.  
Антон за разговорами снова сварил кофе – в турке, а не в кофеварке, как Дин привык дома. Поставил чашку перед гостем и придвинул бутерброды. От еды тот отказываться не стал, давно усвоив, что при его образе жизни никогда нельзя точно знать, когда удастся в следующий раз что-нибудь закинуть в рот.  
– А шестой слой – это, видимо, Рай, так? – продолжал расспросы Антон. – Там уже время вообще фортели выкидывает – то несётся с немыслимой скоростью, то еле ползёт, то идёт вровень с реальным. И всё чистенько так, ярко и красиво, но как-то…  
Он пощёлкал пальцами, подбирая слово в чужом языке.  
– Неефтефтвенно, – помог Дин с набитым ртом. Проглотил и продолжил. – Нарочито как-то, слишком хорошо. Так и ждёшь какой-нибудь подлянки.  
– Точно, – тихонько рассмеялся Антон.  
Они продолжили разговор, постепенно опознавая явления, которые называли разными словами. Предложение Михаила Дину стать его весселем Антон назвал инициацией к Свету, а перерождение в Рыцаря Ада – инициацией к Тьме. В принципе, так оно и было, вот только ничего светлого в говнюке Михаиле Дин не помнил. Антон, оказывается, раньше был магом, как его жена и дочь, и тоже шастал по всем этим слоям Сумрака, только в Рай его заносило собственными ногами, а не с помощью пули в сердце от бывших друзей. А ещё он недолго побывал охотником исключительно на вампиров, как недоброй памяти Гордон Уокер, но, в отличие от того ушлёпка, охотился только на тех, кто реально представлял опасность. А после перешёл на преподавание, хотя иногда ему кидали особо сложные дела.  
Магию Антон потерял полтора года назад, предотвращая очередной Апокалипсис. Может показаться странным, но звездец десятого года здесь, в России, практически не заметили, как в Америке не заметили приближение всеобщего бдыща в четырнадцатом. Планета всё-таки достаточно велика, чтобы выдерживать местечковые войны ангелов и демонов, а четыре Всадника вообще свободно шляются по всему миру – не сидится им… там, откуда бы они не вылазили, в общем. И Смерть Дин не убил, только уничтожил его временное воплощение. Очередной маньяк хоть завтра устроит очередную гекатомбу, прочтёт пару строчек на латыни или халдейском, да хоть на языке племени мумба-юмба – и нате вам! Любитель фастфуда снова явится в этот мир. Тут Дин украдкой облегчённо выдохнул – он, хоть и сердился на Смерть за последний его фортель, но мужик тот, всё же, чёткий, в отличие от бешеной Билли, у которой сегодня одно на уме, а завтра прямо противоположное.  
Так они и проговорили до утра. Только про Чака Дин не заикался – как-то неудобно хвастаться знакомством с Творцом, тем более, что Бог и раньше не слишком-то интересовался делами чад своих, а теперь и вовсе свалил в неведомые дали. За окном выкатилось солнце, по-прежнему яркое, как будто и не собиралось гаснуть ещё вчера. Оторали и заткнулись птицы, с улицы потянуло тиной и водой. Разговор увял, оба собеседника переваривали в голове услышанное и вспоминали, о чём бы ещё спросить друг друга. Антон при этом ещё что-то искал в своём ноуте.  
– Дин? Дин, это ты?  
Он обернулся. В дверях кухни громоздилось явление, которое Дин про себя называл «утренний Сэмми». Явление, надо сказать, отнюдь не для слабонервных: Чак, помнится, увидев его однажды, больше старался раньше девяти из комнаты не высовываться. Усугублялось оно ещё тем, что штанов его братец, естественно, не нашёл, и завернулся в вязаный пледик. На римского патриция это явно не тянуло, больше походило на сильно сбледнувшего и схуднувшего Шрека с вороньим гнездом на голове.  
Сэм шагнул в кухню, и Дину пришлось быстро вскочить, чтобы перехватить брата, пока тот не снёс всю мебель. Младшенький облапил его и сдавил так, что многострадальные рёбра вполне явственно хрустнули.  
– Живой… Живой, скотина. Чувак, я же тебя уже мысленно похоронил, – Сэм продолжал сжимать руки, и Дин понял, что термин «живой» в отношении него – понятие временное.  
– Надеюсь, так, как я завещал? А то смотри, я проверю, – он похлопал мелкого по спине, что у них всегда означало конец обнимашкам, но Сэм только увеличил давление.  
– Ты что натворил, уёбище недоделанное? Опять за меня душу заложил? – когда хочет, младшенький умеет шептать почти беззвучно, но от этого становится только страшнее. – Я не первый раз умирал, знаю, что с такой раной выжить невозможно!  
– Пусти, – воздух в груди Дина уже закончился, и вместо слов получился сип. – Ничего я не делал… Это не я… Да я даже молиться не мог!  
– А ты никогда и не умел, – Сэм ослабил объятия и уткнулся носом в плечо Дина.  
Слёзы, как всегда, оказались слишком близко – ну, слабые у них с братом слёзные железы, дурацкая физиология, от отца досталась. Он говорил, что последний раз видел, как мама плакала на похоронах её родителей. А у него самого частенько глаза подозрительно блестели, и на то, что Джон Винчестер был лучшим охотником к северу от мексиканской границы, это не влияло никак. Но всё же хорошо, что к Антону Дин спиной, может, тот и не заметит конфуза.  
– Старик, ты или кончай прижиматься, или штаны надень, – что их всегда спасало, так это дурацкий юмор. Действует безотказно, вот и теперь Сэмми проняло, разжал лапищи.  
– А где, кстати, моя одежда? – спросил он, обводя взглядом кухню и, наконец, замечая с интересом наблюдающего за встречей братьев хозяина. – Доброе утро.  
«Вежливый Сэмми» зрелище настолько умилительное, что с лихвой компенсирует «Сэмми утреннего». Даже при том, что ни гнездо на голове, ни пледик на чреслах никуда не делись. Ну, или Антон, живя долгое время с двумя ведьмами, и не такого навидался. Дин склонялся ко второму объяснению такого спокойствия хозяина.  
– Сушится на веранде, – вежливо ответил тот. – Садись, Сэм. Кофе хочешь?  
Мелкий кивнул и сел на табуретку Дина, предоставив старшему снова втискиваться в угол на диванчик. Попутно тот пнул дремавшего под столом щенка, и кабыздох, взвизгнув, перебрался сначала под ноги к Сэму, а потом удобно разлёгся пузом на его голой ступне и снова задрых.  
– Меня зовут Антон Городецкий, – во второй раз представился хозяин и кратко пересказал всё, что произошло в этом доме за ночь, закончив так: – В отношении вас двоих за последние десять лет была куча нарушений Договора и всех, какие только можно, уложений по связям с людьми, ребята. Причём нарушения были, в основном, со стороны Тёмных, так что у нас есть все шансы выйти сухими из воды. Мне вот только интересно, кто в тебя стрелял, Сэм?  
– Баба какая-то из Лондонских Хранителей Знаний, она назвалась, но я имени не запомнил, – Сэм за время рассказа успел уплести оставшиеся бутерброды и теперь был весь внимание.  
– Из Лондонского бюро Инквизиции? Интерееесно, – протянул Антон и снова уткнулся в ноутбук.  
Через пару минут он хмыкнул и повернул экран к Сэму.  
– Запрос на ликвидацию Сэмюэля и Дина Винчестеров. Отказ в ликвидации. Не знаю, чем вы насолили лондонским «серым», но Прага этой их инициативы явно не одобрила. Ещё бы, людей у нас за просто так убивать не принято. Это жертвовать ими в целях социальных экспериментов можно миллионами, а вот так, прицельно – ни-ни. А они, значит, всё равно киллершу выслали. Интересные дела творятся на Альбионе… Кстати, если хотите есть, можете пошарить в холодильнике. Отпуск у нас всё равно не удался, так что нужно съедать всё, что есть, и двигать домой. А я пока чуть глубже копну, – в конце Антон уже бормотал себе под нос, но про еду и холодильник Дин услышать успел.  
***

Два Винчестера на одной кухне – это даже в просторном бункере Хранителей довольно напряжно. В тесной кухоньке съёмного флигеля, где отдыхала семья Городецких, такое грозило бы обрушением всему дому. Поэтому Сэм был выдворен обратно в гостиную, Антон задвинут вместе с ноутом на чёртов диванчик, а Дин, наконец, смог заняться делом. Конечно, банкета, какой он год назад организовал для Смерти, у него в этот раз не получилось, но перед спасительницами брата в грязь лицом не ударил.  
Завтрак накрыли на веранде – в целях сохранения мебели от Винчестеров. Да и есть, и разговаривать на воздухе было приятнее, чем в душной гостиной. Светлана первым делом высушила магией джинсы Сэма, а потом ею же телепортнула из магазина футболку и рубашку в любимую мелким клетку, пообещав деньги занести попозже.  
За завтраком Светлана плотно взяла Дина в оборот, выведывая, где он научился так хорошо кашеварить, и он на спор перечислил ей свои знаменитые тридцать способов приготовления макарон с сыром. Только на эм-энд-эмсе и зефире в сырном соусе понял, что сделал это зря – в больших глазах Светланы заблестели слёзы. Поэтому он быстренько свернул на тот недолгий и недобрый период, когда из-за Метки пытался вести здоровый образ жизни и правильно питаться. Где-то часов восемь пытался, честно.  
Пока Дин разливался соловьём о макаронах, сыре и шпинатном коктейле, Сэм всё более увлекался беседой с Надей. Они даже тарелки отодвинули и что-то чертили на скатерти тупыми концами вилок. Дин начал волноваться – у брата, конечно, никаких эротических фантазий насчёт малолетки возникнуть не могло, но что мог подумать Антон про слишком живую беседу его шестнадцатилетней дочери и тридцатитрёхлетнего бугая? Он попытался пнуть брата под столом, но опять заехал по щенку. Не везёт этим лохматым рядом с Дином, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Собакен с обиженным визгом вылетел из-под стола, а Сэм развернулся к брату, договаривая фразу:  
– ...имей в виду, что установить контекстуальное значение слов в оригинале будет практически невозможно, а это важно, потому что в зависимости от контекста слово могло иметь совершенно разные, подчас противоположные значения. Ты чего, Дин?  
Слава яйцам! Мелкий не сошёл с ума – он обрёл своё ботанское счастье – человека, ну, почти человека, который говорит с ним на одном языке.  
– Ничего, судорогой ногу свело. Уже прошло. Ты ешь давай.  
Сэм машинально ткнул вилкой в тарелку, но тут же забыл про неё, повернувшись к Наде, которая с жаром продолжила тему:  
– Кроме того, необходимо учитывать и разницу в грамматической и синтаксической структуре обоих языков…  
Дин мысленно махнул рукой.  
– Не волнуйся за них, – грустно улыбнулся Антон. – Моя дочь очень разумная девушка. Её сила – это не только дар, но и проклятье. Она не может совершить ошибку, потому, что одновременно видит и настоящее, и будущее, причём во множестве вариантов. Но из-за своего предвидения она лишена мечты, надежд и упований. Всего того, что есть у нас, глупых людей, постоянно наступающих на разложенные вокруг грабли.  
После завтрака Антон спровадил своих девочек купаться, за ними умчался щенок, по дороге призывно оглядывавшийся на Сэма. Но Винчестеров хозяин попросил задержаться. Они быстро убрали со стола, и Сэм уткнулся в ноутбук Нади, а Антон снова начал расспрашивать Дина про его жизнь за последние десять лет, но теперь его вопросы стали более конкретными, уточняющими, как будто он собрался писать книгу, вторую версию «Евангелия от Винчестеров». Про этот позор, кстати, Дин тоже не заикнулся – вдруг да пронесёт, не дойдёт до России графомань Господня.  
Минут через двадцать после ухода Светланы и Нади на столе сама собой материализовалась большая чашка, полная спелой черешни.  
– Девочки на рынок заглянули. Ешьте, она уже мытая, – пригласил Антон.  
А ещё минут через пятнадцать калитка открылась, и в неё вошёл высокий мужчина, который вчера ночью зафиксировал «воздействие первой степени». Без серого балахона он смотрелся моложе и походил на преуспевающего служащего. Если, приказывая позвать Дикаря, Надя имела в виду именно его, то Дин не мог себе представить, как могла возникнуть эта кличка у такого лощёного яппи.  
– Здравствуй, Максим, проходи, угощайся, – Антон протянул гостю руку.  
Максим принял её после еле заметного раздумья, как будто сначала вовсе не собирался этого делать. Но всё же прошёл и сел за стол напротив Антона, так, что Дин и Сэм оказались от него по правую руку.  
– Я только зашёл передать твоим жене и дочери, а также уважаемым гостям, что рассмотрение дела назначено на завтра в Лондонском бюро Инквизиции, на четырнадцать по Гринвичу. О транспорте не беспокойтесь, – обернулся он направо, – вас доставят к месту самым удобным рейсом.  
– Нет.  
Это прозвучало так уверенно и спокойно, и было так неожиданно, что все трое вопросительно уставились на Антона. А он продолжил негромким, мягким голосом:  
– Максим, вспомни, где мы все находимся?  
– На побережье Азовского моря, если не ошибаюсь.  
– А в Сумраке?  
Максим на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
– В Сумраке это устье Дона. А в чём дело?  
– Ты хочешь забрать с этой земли тех, кто попросил здесь о помощи? Твоё начальство планирует ещё один выброс, сравнимый с Чернобылем?  
– Спасибо, что напомнил, – Максим весь подобрался и даже слегка побледнел. – А они точно просили?  
– Дин попросил мою жену, – Антон поглядел на старшего, и тот кивнул – просить не просил, но не отказывался же. – А за Сэма это сделала Ангел Смерти.  
– Это имеет какое-то значение? – осторожно поинтересовался мелкий.  
– Видите ли, мистер Винчестер, – Максим свёл кончики пальцев перед лицом и сразу стал казаться на десяток лет старше. – Вся акватория реки Дон является огромным естественным артефактом. Здесь уже лет пятьсот действуют некоторые законы, человеческие, замечу, законы, которые нарушать – смерти подобно. Например, постулат «с Дону выдачи нет». Это означает, что любой, кто попросил здесь защиты и помощи, получает их. И не важно, в чём его обвиняют преследователи – он будет принят на Дону, а его дело рассмотрено местными властями. Когда такие правила соблюдаются, невзирая на все исторические потрясения, на протяжении такого долгого времени, они становятся частью магической среды данной местности. И да, нарушить их сейчас – значит вызвать над нарушителями воронку инферно, сходную с Чернобылем или даже Хиросимой. Что ж, я передам в Прагу это обстоятельство, думаю, проблемой оно не станет.  
– Максим, подожди, не уходи, – Антон внимательно смотрел на гостя, как будто хотел задержать его взглядом. – Ты ведь в декабре одиннадцатого года был в Австралии?  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что был, Антон. И знаешь, что из девятнадцати нас вернулось только трое.  
– А что если я скажу тебе, что твои друзья погибли напрасно? Что за месяц до твоей командировки в Сидней двое охотников в Америке открыли способ замедлить и нейтрализовать левиафанов?  
– Такого способа нет, ты это знаешь, Антон, – отозвался Максим. – По неизвестной нам причине начиная со второй половины две тысячи двенадцатого левиафаны стали смертны, и только это позволило очистить от них Землю.  
– Как это нет? – возмутился Дин. – Бобби Сингер выяснил, что борат натрия из «Мистера Клина» на них действует как святая вода на демонов. А пока они обтекают и дымятся – им нужно рубить бошку и держать её как можно дальше от тела.  
– Верно, – недобро ухмыльнулся Антон. – Максим, если не веришь, послушай это.  
Он развернул к гостю свой ноутбук с уже включенным аудиофайлом.  
– Привет, Майки. Тут такое дело: ты знаешь про зубастиков? – Дин с удивлением узнал свои слова. Это он обзванивал пять лет назад охотников, чтобы рассказать им об открытии Бобби. Открытии, спасшем немало жизней.  
– Это что такое? Откуда у вас эта запись? – возмутился Дин. – Это незаконно!  
– Иные не люди, Дин, и человеческие законы не всегда указ для них, – ответил Антон. – А Лондон слушает ваши телефоны, ребята, начиная с две тысячи шестого года. Все ваши телефоны, и отцовский тоже.  
– Это что получается: они отслеживают, даже каких и сколько цыпочек я в номер заказываю? Совсем оборзели?!  
Дин кипятился всё сильнее, и Сэму пришлось с силой надавить ему на плечо, чтобы он не ринулся отбирать ноутбук и стирать свои телефонные переговоры.  
– Левиафаны стали смертны после того, как Дин пожертвовал собой, убив их предводителя – Дика Романа. Брата затянуло в Чистилище образовавшимся из-за этого выбросом энергии. А со смертью Дика пропала связь, которая держала вместе частицы чёрной слизи, которая левиафанам заменяет кровь, поэтому их стало можно убить.  
Слова Сэма заставили Антона удивлённо поглядеть на старшего Винчестера – в материалах Лондонского бюро этого не было, только отмечалось, что Дин попал на четвёртый слой, а сам он о причинах своего годового вояжа по Чистилищу не заикался.  
– Запись от конца октября одиннадцатого года, – потрясённо произнёс пропустивший всю сцену мимо ушей Максим. – Они всё знали, но никому не сказали. Почему? Откуда у тебя эти материалы, Антон?  
– Подломил Лондонское бюро.  
– Ты давно их подозревал?  
– Да ни в одном глазу не было! – горячо возразил Антон. – Я же теперь человек, отошёл от ваших магических заморочек. А тут мне Гесер посоветовал гостями поинтересоваться. И такое чувство, что в человеческом мире их вообще на свете нет. Ну, а так как Америку курирует Лондонское бюро, то я и полез шерстить их материалы. У них про Винчестеров такая фантастика написана, хоть Марвелу посылай для фильма про суперзлодеев из какой-то параллельной реальности. Пришлось лезть глубже. А там такое…  
– То есть, ты их хакнул?  
– Да, – спокойно ответил Антон. – А что?  
– Ты, человек, взломал защищённый всеми возможными способами архив Инквизиции?  
– Ну, если честно, то там и взламывать почти ничего не пришлось. Пока ещё сумеречных сетей не придумали, в этой области Иные ничем людей не превзошли. А вашу систему защиты я сам и разработал. Кроме незначительных дополнений – основа вся моя. Так что я в те воды заплыл как к себе домой.  
– И много... – Максим подобрался, – наловил?  
– Да уж немало. Ты досье на ребят почитай. Столько интересного узнаешь.  
Максим углубился в ноутбук, Винчестеры и Антон молча доедали черешню, давая время Дикарю ознакомиться с материалом.  
– Бред какой-то, – откинулся на спинку инквизитор. – Не может обычный человек бороться с таким всеобъемлющим явлением, как Тьма. Тут, видимо, какая-то ошибка.  
– Да мы и не боролись, – пожал плечами Дин. – Что бы мы ни делали, Амаре это было как слону дробина. Ангелы по ней всей своей мощью долбанули, а она отлежалась пару часиков и дальше почесала. Мы только по следам её бегали, да пытались по мере сил ущерб уменьшать. А Солнце… В общем, мы договорились, и она сама всё вернула на место.  
– Договорились? – поднял густую бровь Максим.  
Антон слушал, затаив дыхание. Из Дина на эту тему ни слова вытянуть не удалось, а у Дикаря опыт допросов немаленький, может, и удастся услышать, как миру удалось уцелеть в очередной раз.  
– У нас с ней было, вроде как, взаимопонимание, – запинаясь, начал старший Винчестер, но младший его перебил:  
– Дин больше года носил на руке Печать Каина – частичку Тьмы, как мы узнали в самом конце. Она была благодарна ему за то, что он её выпустил, хотя на самом деле выпустил-то я, Дин был против. Только с ним она разговаривала, и только у моего брата оказалась возможность приблизиться к ней, чтобы попытаться уничтожить.  
– Ага, и три раза у меня ничего не получилось. В смысле, два раза я и впрямь попытался её убить, а третий мы просто поговорили по душам, она помирилась с Чаком и передумала всё уничтожать.  
– И кто у нас Чак? – заинтересованно спросил Максим, но Дин выкрутился:  
– Чак Ширли, наш друг – довольно успешный, хотя и не самый талантливый писатель. Ну, и хороший человек. У него с Амарой свои тёрки были.  
Максим внимательно посмотрел на него, перевёл взгляд на сложившего бровки домиком Сэма.  
– Интересные вы персонажи, ребята. Вроде бы, и не обманываете, но чего-то всё же не договариваете. И я точно вижу, что зла в вас нет, а досье на вас – любой серийный маньяк позавидует. Что ж, Антон, если ты не возражаешь, я заберу это поизучать.  
Городецкий не возражал, и Максим, быстро скачав всё на флешку, исчез, не утруждаясь подсвечиванием портала. Винчестеры переглянулись и разом посмотрели на Антона. Тот поманил их из-за стола, передал платежную карточку неизвестного банка и посоветовал сходить в деревню. Рассмотрение дела никто не отменял, а видавшие лучшие времена джинсы не прибавят братьям очков. Заодно посоветовал воспользоваться тёплым днём и отдохнуть. Даже подсказал, где можно взять лодку – к одному старому рыбаку приехала внучка, которая знала английский, она должна была помочь. Антон назвал её «хорошая девочка Лида» и улыбнулся.  
В это забытое всеми богами и демонами место Городецкие попали по настоянию дочери. Надя вдруг в самом конце учебного года заявила, что им срочно нужно отдохнуть, да выбрала не какой-нибудь из крымских или зарубежных курортов, где было бы интересно подростку её возраста, а глухую дыру на Азовском море. Светлана попыталась возразить, но к дочери подоспела помощь в виде её повзрослевшего и возмужавшего – Антон заставил парня заняться собой, да и сам заодно привёл себя в форму – рыцаря. Слово пророка стало решающим, и Городецкие в конце мая оказались в маленькой деревушке на берегу илистого не то уже моря, не то ещё реки. Да тут ещё внеплановое затмение охладило воздух, так что купаться и загорать было невозможно. Но Надя уезжать не хотела, завела в деревне подружку – ту самую Лиду, и они целыми днями бродили по берегу и трещали, не переставая. Антон радовался тому, что его дочь, кажется, наслаждается жизнью обычного человека, и сам потихоньку пристрастился к рыбалке, благо не наловить бычков в Азовском море мог, пожалуй, только безрукий слепой инвалид.  
Приодеть Сэма по «форме номер три – костюм дуболома» – так Винчестеры для себя называли одежду, в которой представлялись фэбээровцами, – не удалось. На старшего-то нашли с трудом, собрав из двух пар одну. Дин не раз с сожалением вспомнил тот прокат в Чикаго, откуда они увели две классические двойки, которые даже вблизи не вызывали ощущения дешёвки. Но в новых брюках они оба хотя бы не казались оборванцами, только что вылезшими из-под моста. Да и по две смены белья, носков и рубашек они прикупили. Дин клятвенно пообещал отдать Антону деньги, когда заработает, на что Сэм покачал у него перед носом пудовым кулаком и заявил, что «работать» Дин будет только по возвращении домой. Не хватало ещё, чтобы их в России замели за мошенничество.  
Лодочника нашли быстро, а Лида, оказавшаяся действительно хорошенькой восемнадцатилетней девушкой, бойко уговорила деда отдать им лодку на весь день. А когда Сэм состроил ей свой лучший вариант щенячьих глазок, ещё и рыболовными снастями их снабдила. Похоже, выгребла всё, что было у деда. Она же пообещала занести купленные Винчестерами вещи во флигель Городецким — Лида частенько забегала к Наде поболтать.  
Продукты закупили тоже вместе, Дин за неимением пирога удовольствовался куском торта, а Сэм опять набрал полную сумку травы. Пиво из-за неизвестных названий, да ещё и в большинстве написанных кириллицей, выбирали по проценту алкоголя, к счастью, и в русском, и в английском пользуются арабскими цифрами, так что набрали с запасом, разных сортов – вдруг русское пиво окажется неприемлемым для американцев, а известные сорта – подделкой, они уже на такое как-то попадали. Закинули всё в лодку, Сэм закатал джинсы до колен и оттолкнул её от берега, а потом забрался внутрь, умудрившись не черпануть бортом. Впрочем, лодку страховал Дин, и ему совсем не хотелось купаться с пистолетом и пятью ножами, спрятанными в одежде – можно же потерять! Да и Надин ноутбук, любовно пристроенный Сэмом поверх продуктов, намочить, – вообще ни в какие ворота. После чего мелкий взялся за вёсла, и лодка полетела на север – Лида сказала, что сейчас из Чёрного моря идёт солёная вода, пресноводная рыба мигрирует к устью Дона, так что клёв как раз там, в камышах.  
За всеми этими хлопотами подошёл обед, и они поели, качаясь в лодке посреди не то ещё моря, не то уже реки. Закидывая шестую пустую бутылку под банку, Дин, наконец, ощутил, что процент пива в его крови достиг оптимального значения. Лодка лениво дрейфовала вдоль камышей, Сэм перебирал блёсны и крючки, которыми их снабдила хорошая девочка Лида, а его неудержимо потянуло в сон. В конце концов, это в России сейчас ясный день, а в Канзасе ещё тёмная ночь, вторая бессонная к тому же. Поэтому он, недолго думая, примостил под голову куртку Сэма, закинул ноги на противоположную банку и, стоило векам сомкнуться, провалился в чёрную дыру.  
Синеглазая девчонка с губами, изогнутыми улыбчивым луком, и красным родимым пятном под ключицей, наклонила к себе его голову и поцеловала. Дин растерялся, но поцелуй всё длился, он был сладок, на него невозможно было не ответить. Вкус губ изменился, вместо вишнёвого варенья язык ощутил терпкую горечь вина. Тонкие сильные пальцы с короткими ногтями ерошили волосы у него на затылке, прикасались к шее, чуть задевали мочку уха. Он прервал поцелуй, но отстраниться не смог – утонул в чёрных, чернее самой глубокой бездны, глазах.  
– Сначала я хотела разрушить всё, что Он сотворил. Потом – завладеть. Я легко могла совершить первое, чуть труднее – второе.  
Низкий, грудной голос Амары завораживал, тяжёлый аромат её духов обволакивал и лишал возможности шевельнуться. Когда он впервые увидел её на затянутом чёрным туманом поле, от неё ничем не пахло. Интересно, которая из поглощённых душ научила Тьму этим маленьким безотказным хитростям?  
– Единственное, чего я никогда не смогла бы получить, – тебя. Но именно этого мне хотелось так сильно, что ради одной твоей души я могла отказаться от всех. И только это было невозможно.  
Они опять стояли на аллее Централ-парка, полуденное солнце слепило, но волосы Амары, её обнажённые плечи и грудь оставались как будто в тени. Чёрное платье казалось сшитым из отсутствия света – провал в пространстве, дыра, способная поглотить всё сущее и не посветлеть ни на квант.  
– Ты легко могла убить меня. Даже когда была совсем крохой. Или просто пообещать мне, что после того, как съешь мою душу, оставишь Вселенную в покое, я бы пошёл на сделку.  
– Убить – не значит получить. Ты не мог принадлежать мне, даже если бы согласился по доброй воле. Потому что ты не принадлежишь и себе.  
– Опять намёки на нашу с братом нездоровую привязанность?  
– Я не знаю, что есть здоровье, а что нет. Ты покинул брата навсегда, когда шёл меня убивать. Он отпустил тебя. Где здесь привязанность?  
– Ты не понимаешь, а я не могу тебе объяснить, – свет изменился, посвежело, они уже были не в Канзасе. Дин оглянулся на детскую площадку, на лавочку, где когда-то давно сказал падшему ангелу, что единственное, за что стоит сражаться – это люди. Все люди. – Когда я шёл умирать, я делал это и для Сэма тоже. В первую очередь для Сэма.  
– Какая разница, если ты спасал всех?  
Амара снова улыбнулась так, как она всегда это делала – только правым краешком рта.  
Через мгновенье на месте темноглазой женщины опять стояла семнадцатилетняя синеглазка.  
– Спасибо за Каина, Дин, – она быстро провела языком по ярким пухлым губам. – Вы с ним много душ отправили ко мне, да и я потом поглотила сотни демонов и тысячи людей, но Каин… Он – объеденье. И он единственный, кто до сих пор помнит всё – все свои тысячелетия жизни. Но он любит другую. До сих пор любит. Это грустно.  
– Погоди, так Каин существует?  
– Я же тебе говорила – все, кого я поглотила, живут во мне. Я – Пустота. Я отсутствие всего – света, пространства, времени. Я Тьма, и я поглощаю все души, которым не нашлось места ни в Аду, ни в Раю, ни в Чистилище. Они живы, но во мне они теряют всё, чем были в Свете – память, мысли, чувства. Каин не потерял. Думаю, и ты бы не потерял. Но твои мысли и чувства, как мысли и чувства Каина, никогда не будут принадлежать только мне.  
– Прости, – только и смог сказать Дин.  
Обстановка вокруг снова изменилась – теперь они стояли на берегу какого-то озера, противоположный берег вздымался угрюмыми скалами, под ногами плескала, перекатывала песок и длинные плети водорослей, холодная вода, ветер перебирал каштановые кудри худой женщины в чёрном платье.  
– Тебе не за что просить прощения, – Дин снова тонул в бездонной глубине чёрных глаз. – Ты таков, каким сам себя создал. В творениях моего брата скрыта глубинная красота изменчивости и созидания. Я не понимала этого, я хотела всего лишь обладать. Но то, чем я завладеваю, слишком скоро перестаёт изменяться. Они все застыли – все те тысячи, что я поглотила. Кроме одного. Мы иногда беседуем с ним.  
– А ты можешь его вернуть?  
– Каина? Могу, конечно, но зачем тебе?  
– Не знаю. Он был неплохим человеком, пока твоя Печать не свела его с ума, – Дину было трудно говорить это, глядя ей в глаза, и он перевёл взгляд на серую неспокойную поверхность озера.  
– Я спрашивала его. Он не хочет, – Амара теперь тоже смотрела туда же, куда и Дин. – Говорит, что у меня он никому не может причинить вред.  
– Погоди, так, значит, когда Билли обещала отправить меня в Пустоту – она имела в виду тебя?  
– Возможно, – порыв ветра закинул локон ей на лицо, но она не убрала его, и ветер сам слизнул волосы, как будто устыдившись своей выходки.  
– Слушай, а ты ведь мне снишься, верно?  
Амара улыбнулась, в одно мгновенье превратившись в девчонку с губами как спелая вишня.  
– Ты в этом уверен?  
– С вами, изначальными сущностями, ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным.  
– И правильно.  
Она внезапно оказалась так близко, что прошептала в самое ухо:  
– Просыпайся!  
Дин открыл глаза и увидел падающую на него огромную серую рыбину. Она извивалась в полёте, брызги воды, тина и водоросли летели во все стороны. Он едва успел закрыть лицо локтем, как полновесные двадцать фунтов холодной, скользкой и вонючей дряни плюхнулись ему на грудь.  
– Сэм, твою дивизию! – инстинкты охотника не подвели, второй рукой он обхватил извивающееся длинное тело и прижал к уже испорченной футболке. – Да прикончи ты уже это, чем бы оно ни было!  
Холодная мокрая тяжесть с груди исчезла, раздался тихий влажный хруст, с которым нож брата перерубил хребет рыбине.  
– Дин, как думаешь, это можно было ловить?  
– Что ж ты об этом не подумал, когда удочку закидывал? – Дин пытался отчистить с рук и футболки слизь, но только размазывал ещё больше.  
– Я был зол.  
– Злобный Сэмми в режиме Терминатора. Я удивлён, что вся поверхность моря не покрыта мёртвыми рыбьими тушками.  
– Мы сейчас не в море, – Сэм закончил упихивать свой улов в сумку из-под продуктов и перевесился через другой борт, отмывая руки. – Там не клевало, поэтому я поднялся выше по течению. Попробовал удить на стремнине, потом у берега, потом вообще привязал лодку к коряге и побрёл. И там меня укусил рак. Я оторвал ему клешню, а остальное решил использовать в качестве наживки. В общем, я выплыл на глубину, выбрал грузило потяжелее и забросил удочку. Течение тут такое медленное, что и не заметное почти. Ну, вот он и клюнул.  
– Ого, это сколько же я спал? – Дин только сейчас обратил внимание на солнце, которое ощутимо съехало в закатную часть небосклона.  
– Шесть часов. Вечер уже.  
– И ты шесть часов удил рыбу вместо того, чтобы открыть ноут и начать ботанствовать напропалую? – Дин неверяще посмотрел на брата, с трудом сдерживая порыв проверить у него температуру.  
– Аккумулятор сел. А будить тебя, чтобы вернуться, я не стал. Должен же ты хоть раз в год выспаться.  
Ещё час им потребовалось, чтобы доплыть до Приморки, вернуть лодку и украдкой показать хорошей девочке Лиде свою добычу. Она уверила их, что сомов ловить можно, и сказала, что это ещё не самый крупный экземпляр, подумаешь, девять килограммов. Лиду они забрали с собой, чтобы проконсультировала Дина в приготовлении сома. И вообще, не дай она им снасти – не видать им этой добычи, как своих ушей.  
Во флигеле на Юбилейной хорошую девочку технично спровадили к подружке и щенку. С одной стороны, на кухне двум поварам не ужиться, с другой – чтобы девушки занялись друг другом, а не вертелись вокруг Сэма, возле которого всем женщинам в возрасте от пяти до ста пяти как будто мёдом намазано. Ужин Дин снова готовил сам – ему давно хотелось попробовать сделать рыбу на гриле, тем более, что и гриль у Городецких был, только называли они его «мангалом». А Светлане он доверил нарезать овощи на салат.  
Сом получился отменным, даже Сэм трескал так, что за ушами пищало. Под оставшееся с обеда пиво рыба исчезала как по волшебству. Дин оценил салатную заправку из очень густых кисловатых сливок, которую Светлана назвала «деревенская сметана», и решил, что её стоит взять на вооружение.  
Антону позвонил Максим сообщить, что заседание переносится прямо сюда, в Приморку, на десять часов утра по Москве. Англичанам это будет ужасно неудобно – им придётся вылетать вечером, делать пересадку посреди ночи, а потом ещё ехать из Ростова в эту глушь, но если бы Максим мог, то виновникам гибели его друзей он бы назначил прибыть в Магадан. В разгар зимы, пешим ходом, желательно босиком и через Берингов пролив.  
Выключив телефон, Городецкий тихонько сказал Дину, что завтра должно быть весело. Вообще-то, у Дикаря чувство юмора отсутствовало напрочь. Поэтому всё, что он делал, получалось всегда чрезвычайно убийственно. Представителей Лондонского бюро можно было бы пожалеть, но вместо этого Антон завтра всеми правдами и неправдами собирался присутствовать на разбирательстве – такого он не пропустил бы и за всех сомов мира.  
А ночью Сэм с Дином пошли купаться. Чтобы за ноги не цеплялись водоросли, заплывать приходилось далеко, но это того стоило. Тёплая слабосолёная вода мягко покачивала, над головой в такт покачивался чёрный небесный свод с острыми точками звёзд, перечёркнутый наискось серебристой лентой Млечного Пути, и тишина стояла такая, что, кажется, слышно было, как в глубине ходят большие осётры. Или это Сэм в отдалении изображал дельфина? В общем, было удивительно тихо и спокойно. А когда на небо выкатилась свеженачищенная Луна, чуток обгрызенная справа, они сидели на пирсе и просто молчали. Было здорово отдыхать с бутылкой пива в руке, болтая ногами в лунной дорожке, и знать, что между ними не осталось больше тайн, а впереди не маячила ничья сверхъестественно-злодейская харя. Люцифер был заботой Каса, по крайней мере, на ближайшие пару дней. А потом они вернутся и загонят засранца в клетку, но на этот раз одного.


	2. Адвокат неДьявола

**Тогда**  
Краткое содержание предыдущего эпизода со вставками из Кроули, Мэг, купидона и судилища Осириса.  
 **Сейчас**  
На заседание, которое должно было проходить в местном концертном зале, «сельском клубе», как назвала его Светлана, поехали на Вольво Антона. Можно было пойти пешком, но Надя заупрямилась и потребовала машину, а родители ей не возражали. Дин порадовался, что у Городецких не одна из этих вездесущих японских пластмассовых консервных банок – Сэм влез на переднее сиденье, даже не складываясь вшестеро, только втрое. Ехать оказалось недалеко, да и народу явилось пока мало – Максим в сером балахоне, пара таких же невзрачных серых личностей, да Городецкие с Винчестерами. Одна из личностей, метя подолом деревянный пол, тут же отвела в сторонку Светлану и стала что-то ей втолковывать, размахивая широкими рукавами. Та подозвала дочь, они коротко переговорили, и тут началось такое, чего Дин не видел никогда в своей жизни.  
Обычно люди не замечают процесса сотворения чуда. Вот ты разговаривал с симпатичной девушкой, она помахала тебе рукой, машина отъехала, миновала столб – и на месте девушки уже высовывает слюнявую голову в окно холёный доберман. Или едешь один по ночной дороге, никого не трогаешь, и тут у тебя спрашивает какую-нибудь ерунду материализовавшийся на пассажирском сиденье ангел. Сколько раз Дин так вот чуть с дороги не слетал – и не упомнишь. Человеческий мозг так устроен, что просто отсекает то, что не в силах понять и классифицировать. Девушка в машине – бывает. Собака – тоже бывает. А вот девушки в собак не превращаются – этого в природе не бывает, и мозг старательно прикрывает момент превращения привычной картинкой девушки.   
Тут всё было иначе. Надя вышла в центр зрительного зала, взмахнула руками, и стены поехали в стороны. Они растягивались, не утоньшаясь, и вместе с ними растягивался потолок. Чуть позванивала люстра, поскрипывали расширяющиеся доски пола, на сцене, которая осталась прежнего размера, тихонько переговаривались Антон с Максимом. Потом Надя что-то ещё сделала, пол зрительного зала поднялся амфитеатром, кресла раздались в ширину, стали более мягкими и удобными, перед ними выросли пюпитры. Левая половина зала, если смотреть со сцены, заблестела чёрным велюром, правая – дорогой белой кожей. От сцены в центр, где стояла девочка, протянулся конус ровного серого цвета, расширился круглой площадкой под её ногами. Надя отошла по нему к сцене, и на том месте, где она стояла, поднялись два ряда кресел по три в каждом и стойка, отделяющая их от остального пространства. Кресла остались тёмно-синими, как были сиденья в зале до того, как волшебница начала перекраивать пространство. А стойка – деревянной, полированной и какой-то тяжеловесной, не из этого времени и уж точно не из этого места.   
Всех попросили уйти со сцены, чтобы Надя занялась ею. Там тоже поднялись кресла в два ряда, серые, внушительные, оборудованные уже не простыми пюпитрами, но полноценными электронными системами, по полу зазмеились провода, тут же спрятавшиеся в коробы и вместе с ними ушедшие под пол. Перед первым рядом поднялся основательный деревянный стол, мониторы встали на него. Мальчишка в синем жилете притащил минеральную воду, вскрыл пластик и расставил бутылки на столе, по три разного вида перед каждым креслом.   
Надя подошла к ним с Сэмом, и всё, чем Дин смог выразить своё восхищение её колдовской силой, было: «Очешуеть!»   
Девочка печально улыбнулась:  
– Только вот на таких сборищах и могу повеселиться. В остальное время мне можно разве что иллюзиями баловаться, а квантовые преобразования – ни-ни! Не дай Сумрак, нарушу Равновесие! Даже сны рассказывать могу только маме, предварительно навешав на комнату кучу защитных заклинаний.  
– Как же ты учишься владеть силой? – удивился Сэм.  
– Теоретически. Изучаю уже известные заклинания, применяю их под присмотром педагогов. Только это так странно – как будто тебя учат есть, перекидывая вилку через голову. В смысле, просто так ткнуть вилкой в тарелку нельзя – Равновесие нарушится. Нужно каждый раз через голову корячиться.   
– Но ведь ты можешь сорваться, – ляпнул Дин.  
– Могу. Но тогда меня уничтожат. Если не Инквизиторы, так Сумрак постарается. Он не просто магическая среда или иной слой реальности. Он неотъемлемая часть этой планеты. Он хранит её от любого вмешательства, которое может нарушить законы этой Вселенной.  
– То есть, ты в будущем смогла бы создать свою вселенную, с совершенно другими свойствами и законами? – влез мелкий.  
– Вы что, об этом я не думала! Это нужно быть Демиургом, держать в уме огромное множество факторов одновременно…  
Она говорила это, а карие глаза уже глядели куда-то внутрь, в одной ей видимые глубины.  
– Ну, молодец, Сэмми, задал девочке задачку. Она же теперь изведётся, придумывая этот самый мир, – Дин постарался говорить тише, чтобы Надя, совершенно ушедшая в себя, не услышала.  
– А что, лучше держать девчонку под постоянным контролем и убить за малейшее нарушение? – Сэм свёл брови и начал метать молнии из раскосых глаз. – Она же не просто гений и солнечный, добрый человечек, она одновременно и угроза всему нашему миру. Пусть уж лучше сейчас начнёт готовить пути бегства.   
Пока они беседовали, зал уже ощутимо заполнился. Люди, вернее, Иные, рассаживались на чёрной и белой половинах, здоровались на разных языках, пожимали друг другу руки. На англичан из Лондонского бюро указал Сэм. Он легонько толкнул Дина под локоть и одними губами произнёс:  
– Вон она меня убила.  
Дин резко оглянулся – ничем не примечательная остроносая британская моль с белёсым хвостиком и водянистыми глазами. Она зло и торжествующе зыркнула на них, как будто уже развешивала их головы среди других трофеев в охотничьей зале своего замка. Дин ответил ей тем же, разве что ничего никуда развешивать не собирался – тех, кто поднимал руку на его брата, он убивал просто и без затей.   
Винчестеров попросили пройти на свои места – на те самые синие кресла посреди пустой площадки на острие серого конуса. Второй ряд кресел заняла семья Городецких. Перед ними, на сцене, весь президиум был уже заполнен серыми балахонами. Большинство даже капюшоны не сняли, так и сидели нахохлившимися воронами.  
– Ку-клукс-клан недостиранный, – пробормотал Дин.  
– Типун тебе на язык, – ещё тише прошептал Сэм. – Слава Чаку, с теми расправился Кас в бытность И.О. Бога.  
В центре первого ряда серых балахонов встал Максим и начал читать что-то вроде присяги, как понял Дин:  
– Мы — Иные. Мы служим разным силам. Но в Сумраке нет разницы между отсутствием тьмы и отсутствием света.   
Сидящие в зале повторяли за ним на разных языках, Городецкие все трое тоже, хотя Антон уже не был Иным. Дин не понял, как так получалось, но он слышал каждое слово, и слышал по-английски, хотя одновременно знал, что Городецкие произносят по-русски, а откуда-то сзади звучала арабская, испанская, и вообще непонятно какая речь.  
– Наша борьба способна уничтожить мир. Мы заключаем Великий Договор о перемирии.   
– Каждая сторона будет иметь свои законы.   
– Каждая сторона будет иметь свои права.   
– Мы ограничиваем свои права и свои законы.  
– Мы — Иные. Мы создаем Ночной Дозор, чтобы силы Света следили за силами Тьмы.   
– Мы — Иные. Мы создаем Дневной Дозор, чтобы силы Тьмы следили за силами Света.   
– Время решит за нас.1  
После того, как последние слова затихли, торжественность момента как-то незаметно испарилась. Максим зачитал скучающим голосом претензию Дневного дозора Москвы к Ночному по поводу воздействия Нади. Сообщил, почему рассмотрение дела проводится в этой Тьмутаракани, а не в цивилизованных местах. Англичане, занявшие правую часть трибуны, потребовали подтверждения факта просьбы о помощи, и Дин подтвердил. Он же сразу ухватился за предложение Светланы, а, значит, на помощь был согласен. За Билли ответил Гесер с первого ряда белых кресел. Серые на сцене закивали, некоторые при этом потрясали какими-то браслетиками и фенечками. Похоже, это были амулеты, выявляющие ложь.   
Потом вызвали Светлану и потребовали рассказать всё, что случилось в ночь с двадцать пятого на двадцать шестое мая. Она встала и пересказала то, что Дин и так знал, только когда говорила про манипуляции, которые они с телом Сэма производили, он запутался во всех этих медицинских терминах. Но понял, что там вообще воздействие шло на клеточном уровне – Надя не просто запустила Сэму сердце, она ему каждую клетку оживила. А Светлана направляла, проверяла и подсказывала, куда и откуда силу прикладывать – она дипломированный врач-терапевт.  
После того, как отпустили Светлану, с чёрного кресла в центре первого ряда встал Завулон и сказал, что пусть просьба Билли о помощи и служит оправданием нахождению на Дону, оживлять Сэма Городецкие всё равно не имели права. А Гесер с белой половины ему ответил, что у них было пророчество про братьев, которым обязательно надо помочь, потому, что они послужат в будущем делу Света и Тьмы, как служили до этого.  
Дин удивился – Метатрон же, вроде бы, перекрыл появление пророков, откуда ещё один взялся? Но выяснилось, что Иннокентий стал пророком в детстве, ещё до восстания Божьего Писаря, и к скрижалям отношения не имел, читал будущее напрямую. Русский пророк оказался симпатичным мальчишкой, даже младше Кевина. Он, видимо, как Сэм в своё время, начал быстро расти в последние годы отрочества, и теперь походил на неуклюжего щенка с мосластыми длинными лапами.   
Винчестеры выслушали перевод каких-то туманных высказываний на английский, не очень поняли, как это относится к ним, разве что там дважды упоминались «братья». Но серые балахоны посовещались и сошлись на том, что да, пророчество явственно указывает на Винчестеров и на то, что смерть одного из них привела бы к необратимым последствиям и, возможно, даже потрясениям в Сумраке, которые скажутся на всей планете. А Дин-то думал, это Чак так шутил, когда сказал, что оставляет Землю в надёжных руках Винчестеров.   
Серые пошушукались между собой, осадили повысивших голос англичашек, и Максим снова встал. Микрофонов ни у кого из ораторов не было, но всё, что они произносили, было прекрасно слышно, где бы ни находился говоривший – на сцене или в черно-белых секторах. Видимо, над акустикой Надя тоже поработала. А общались все на английском потому, что самым известным Иным, придумавшим туеву хучу заковыристых заклинаний, был Мерлин, ну, и вообще, раз у людей английский – международный язык, то и Иные им в основном и пользовались.  
– Рассмотрев обстоятельства использования Надеждой Городецкой воздействия первой степени, заседание Инквизиции считает его правомерным. Никаких нарушений со стороны Ночного Дозора или несостоящих в Дозорах Светлых Инквизиция не усматривает. С другой стороны, в целях поддержания Равновесия Дневной Дозор Нью-Йорка получает право на воздействие первой степени.  
– Почему это Нью-Йорка? – Завулон взвился с места так, что, кажется, даже ростом выше стал. – Воздействие было произведено на территории России, значит, мы пострадали!  
– Результат воздействия – живой Сэмюэль Винчестер – продолжит свою деятельность на территории, подотчётной Кроули, так что ему и компенсацию получать, – весомо осадил московского демона Дикарь.  
– Кому подотчётной? – Винчестеры произнесли это одновременно, развернувшись друг к другу.   
Глаза Сэма, потеряв кошачий разрез, враз стали круглыми, а у Дина упавшая челюсть никак не хотела возвращаться на место. Они были так ошарашены, что произнесли это достаточно громко, чтобы услышал и Антон, сидящий за ними.   
– А чему вы удивляетесь? – спросил он. – Кроули возглавляет Нью-Йоркский, а, фактически, весь Североамериканский Дневной Дозор ещё с десятого года. Между прочим, от Московского Ночного Дозора тогда на заседание поехал я, так вот, я за него и голосовал. Впрочем, там кандидатов было не много. Какая-то добрая душа убила предыдущего шефа, Азазеля, потом там, у вас, несколько раз сменялись и.о., а когда всё устаканилось, выяснилось, что адекватных и более-менее сильных Тёмных не осталось, всех выкосили. Завулон и выдвинул кандидатуру Кроули, он его ещё по Шотландии знает. Старики, правда, начали возникать, что такой сильный Дозор должен возглавлять боевик, а не торгаш, но их быстро заткнули. При Азазеле замучились бюро собирать – он постоянно Равновесие нарушал, да и налоги из Америки поступали только, пожалуй, с проданных душ. Короче, у Кроули в Праге оказалась куча союзников со всего мира, стариков задавили числом. Но, насколько я понял, ему, бедняге, постоянно приходится от конкурентов отбиваться, да? Первую сотню лет всегда так.   
– Он себя Королём Ада называет. Мы думали – всего Ада, во всём мире, – растерянно произнёс Дин.  
– В принципе, он прав, – включилась в разговор Светлана. – На территории океанов слой Сумрака чрезвычайно разрежен, так что они служат естественными границами магических областей. Так что да, Кроули – король Ада североамериканского материка. Хотя, конечно, самомнение у него…  
Дин задумался. Это что же выходит – хороший парень Антон Городецкий подсунул им этого английского засранца на роль вечной занозы в заднице? Впрочем, в одном он прав – кто угодно будет лучше Желтоглазого, так почему не Кроули? Этот хотя бы человеческую речь понимает.  
– Азазеля убил Дин, – пояснил Сэм, уж неизвестно для чего. Дин бы прекрасно обошёлся без выбалтывания лишней информации.  
– Правда? С ума сойти. А как тебе это удалось, ты же человек? Такого сильного Иного можно убить только в Сумраке, да и там дуэль должна быть такая, что потом лет триста аукаться будет.  
– Не знаю про Сумрак, – медленно ответил Дин. Он оглянулся на президиум, но серые кого-то ждали и тоже беседовали, как и Винчестеры с Городецкими. – Я застрелил его из кольта. Того самого кольта, который Сэмюэль Кольт создал против демонов.  
– Стой, подожди… – Антон взъерошил волосы. – Что-то было же, кажется, в одиннадцатом году. Как раз остатки фондов бюро из Берна в Прагу перевозили… А! Точно! Совиная Голова тогда чуть всё хранилище не разнёс, несколько работников пострадали, пришлось целительниц вызывать. Он этот кольт у Кроули купил в десятом году по совершенно беспредельной цене, а при переезде выяснил, что револьвер изменён тёмной волшбой. Подделка, короче.  
– Ничего не подделка! Это его Руби чуток переделала, когда к нам подлизывалась. Прекрасно он демонов мочит. И до сих пор бы мочил, но Бэла, сучка драная, кольт свистнула и Кроули загнала. Через то и загремела в Ад – нечем было собачек пострелять, которые за ней явились, – возмущению Дина не было предела. Ещё бы! Родное и любимое оружие, с которым столько связано, назвать подделкой!  
– То есть, это ваших рук дело? – Антон засмеялся, изо всех сил стараясь не шуметь. – И Кроули хорош! И себя обезопасил, и грандмейстера раскрутил! Из схрона Инквизиции вытащить что-нибудь обратно на свет божий почти нереально, даже если вещь совершенно бесполезна. Так что кольт теперь демонам не опасен.  
Винчестеры переглянулись, каждый мысленно дал себе слово узнать, где находится этот самый схрон. Очень бы хотелось туда наведаться, и не только из-за ставшего родным револьвера.  
Кто-то из серых балахонов призвал к тишине, все очень быстро расселись по своим местам, а через минуту в пустом пространстве чёрного сектора заклубилась тьма, и из неё торжественно вышагнул собственной расфранчённой персоной английский коротышка. Винчестеры скривились. Нет, после того, как он помогал им с Тьмой, они особой ненависти к нему не питали, но вот есть такие люди… и нелюди, после общения с которыми хочется принять душ или хотя бы вымыть руки. Король Ада был как раз из них. К тому же, в этот раз он явно работал на публику – и портал-то у него из клубящейся тьмы, и ботинки аж слепят. А то, что руки слегка подрагивают да левое веко дёргается – так это только Дин и заметил, и то потому, что за все годы изучил клятого демона почти как родного брата.  
– Приветствую уважаемую Инквизицию. Господа Светлые, – Кроули еле заметно поклонился белому сектору. – Коллеги, – более отчётливый кивок Тёмным. – Ну, и вам, мальчуки, привет. Не скажу, что так уж рад видеть ваши кислые рожи, но и огорчения, что удивительно, не испытываю.  
Максим объяснил Кроули, что тому даётся право на воздействие первой степени, которое он может реализовать в течение ближайших семи лет. Тот подумал или сделал вид, что раздумывает, примерно полминуты, и объявил, что желает реализовать его вот прямо здесь и сейчас. Не может быть, чтобы коротышка не был в курсе, зачем его вызвали в российскую глубинку, он всегда откуда-то знал больше остальных. Значит, всё то время, что длился перерыв, он не портал готовил, а желание обдумывал. И раз решил озвучить его здесь, значит, хочет как-то повлиять на всю эту компанию, которая собралась в деревенском концертном зале. Или на отдельных её представителей. Эта жопа хитрая даже пукнуть не может без двойного умысла, не то что воздействие реализовать.  
– Я желаю провести ревоплощение Иного четвёртого уровня силы, постоянное и окончательное.  
Веско так сказал, как гвоздь забил. Пятидюймовый. Инквизиторы зашушукались, Тёмные зашумели одобрительно, Светлые завопили и повскакивали с мест. Светлана перегнулась вперёд и спросила у Сэма с Дином, кого бы хотел воскресить этот невысокий щеголеватый Тёмный, но Винчестеры и сами терялись в догадках. Насколько они помнили, Кроули не жаловал ни одного из могущественных древних демонов и даже не очень древних убирал со своего пути едва ли не с большим пылом, чем все охотники вместе взятые.  
– Инквизиция удовлетворяет пожелание главы Дневного Дозора Нью-Йорка. Вместилище сейчас будет доставлено.   
Тут уже к Винчестерам наклонился Антон:  
– Не бойтесь, они возьмут или только что умершего бродягу, или сумасшедшего, у которого родных нет. Для постоянного ревоплощения живой человек, тем более с душой, не нужен. Душа как раз из Сумрака воплотится. Важно только, чтобы уровень силы примерно соответствовал. Как ни странно, среди безумцев много Иных. Хотя, что тут странного?  
Через пару минут на пол перед Кроули плюхнулся довольно грязный тощий мужской труп, явно бродяги. Тот внимательно оглядел его, даже приподнял носком начищенного ботинка руку мертвеца, и удовлетворённо кивнул.   
– Я желаю ревоплотить Тёмную Иную, в последние годы известную под именем Мэг Мастерс, – как ни в чём не бывало, произнёс он.  
Винчестеры переглянулись, а Городецкие полным составом наклонились к ним.  
– Кто это?  
– Да демоница обыкновенная, дочка Азазеля. Кроули её сам и прирезал, – ответил недоумевающий Дин.  
– Только вот прирезал он её, когда она наш отход прикрывала, – медленно добавил Сэм.   
– Ревоплощение будет произведено за счёт ресурсов Ночного Дозора города Москвы, – между тем буднично объявил Дикарь.   
– Магическое воздействие осуществит вольнонаёмная Светлана Городецкая, – тут же вскочил коротышка-Гесер.  
Светлана встала, медленно подошла к трупу и посмотрела на Кроули. Тот сначала вылупился на неё, разве что не облизнулся, но потом как-то очень быстро сбледнул с лица и шустрым зайцем отскочил к своим, в чёрный сектор. Светлана протянула руки над покойником, и дальше началось что-то непонятное. Казалось, что она ничего не делает, просто стоит над телом худого грязного мужчины, но Тёмные заволновались, начали отворачиваться, как будто в лицо им подул ветер. Кроули даже локтем прикрылся, но дальше не отходил, во все глаза уставившись поверх руки на труп.  
– Эх, там сейчас так красиво, – мечтательно произнёс Антон. – Я как-то видел временное ревоплощение. Буйство энергии, чистый свет, который закручивается такими удивительными струями. Но человек ничего этого не видит, – печально добавил он.  
А с покойником происходило что-то странное. Труп обмякал и вспухал, как будто был жидким внутри, укорачивался и слегка раздавался вширь. Короткие грязные волосы удлинялись и светлели, пока не разлились по полу соломенного цвета лужицей. Мэг медленно и неуверенно попыталась сесть, прижимая к животу окровавленную ладонь.   
Светлана отошла, устало опустив руки. Тут же подскочил Кроули, вздёрнул демоницу на ноги и удерживал её рукой за подмышку, пока она стояла, пошатываясь. Ломкие пережжённые волосы не скрывали опухшего от побоев лица, из разбитой губы тянулась красная дорожка. Мэг подняла голову, увидела Винчестеров. Заплывший, но по-прежнему жгуче-чёрный глаз по-разбойничьи им подмигнул.  
– Зачем она тебе, Кроули? – не выдержал Дин.  
– Мне? Мне она и даром не нужна, – покрепче перехватил девушку левой рукой Король Ада. – Одна из древнейших Тёмных, за десять тысячелетий своей нежизни не поднявшаяся выше четвёртого уровня... Да она даже своему отцу была нужна только для выполнения самой грязной работы. Но если я сделаю так, – в его правой руке материализовался сверкающий ангельский клинок и кольнул Мэг под грудью, окрасившись красным. – Вы сделаете так, – Кроули указал клинком на вскочивших Винчестеров.  
– Оставь девчонку в покое! – потребовал Сэм.  
– Эта «девчонка» вырезала людей целыми поселениями ещё в те времена, когда шумеры письменность не выдумали. Да и ваших друзей она немало положила, разве не так? – Кроули тяжёлым взглядом уставился на Винчестеров.  
– Ты над ней достаточно при жизни издевался, – неуверенно сказал Дин.  
– Заметили, господа, какой эффект? – наплевав на Винчестеров, обратился уже к зрителям англичанин. – Колешь сучку – вскакивают мартышки. Но и эти обезьянки мне не нужны. А вот есть у нас птичка более высокого полёта, которая точно так же будет вскакивать, стоит сучке чуть поскулить – вот для неё я эту древность ветхозаветную и придержу. С чем позвольте откланяться. Дела, дела… Надо курятник оборудовать. Уважаемые господа Инквизиторы, Светлые, дорогие коллеги, удачного вам дня. Лосяра, Бельчонок, не скучайте, пупсики!  
Опять заклубился чёрный портал и Кроули исчез в нём, таща за собой Мэг.  
– Видать, не простая это Тёмная, – Антон внимательно смотрел на посмурневших Винчестеров.  
– Её послал к нам Азазель, чтобы испытать меня и подготовить к приёму Люцифера, – издалека начал Сэм.  
– О как. А в отчётах сказано, что ты сам выбрал Тьму.  
– Ничего я не выбирал, – отмахнулся Сэм большой ладонью. – Попутно она убивала друзей отца, чтобы выманить его и отнять кольт, но у неё не вышло. А мы с Дином именно на ней научились ловить демонов. Потом из-за неё гибли уже наши друзья, – Сэм виновато поглядел на брата, тот только дёрнул щекой и крепче сжал челюсти. – А потом она встретила ангела, Кастиэля. И, кажется, влюбилась в него. В общем, с тех пор она нам только помогала. Она погибла за нас, давая нам время уйти с… с ценным артефактом.  
Тут как раз объявили перерыв на обед, все стали расходиться. Максим подошёл к Городецким и сказал, что они могут ехать домой, а Винчестерам нужно будет остаться – Лондонское бюро Инквизиции выкатило против них двоих обвинений на два листа.   
– А там есть «осквернение могил»? – влез с вопросом Дин.  
Максим удивлённо поглядел на него, потом перевёл взгляд на Антона, усиленно пытающегося сдержать смех.  
– Если «осквернения» нет, то какие же это обвинения? Так, сотрясание воздуха, – глаза Дина сияли такой незамутнённой зеленью, что Максим понял – это была шутка. Он не умел распознавать шутки и не знал, как на них реагировать, но положение спас Городецкий.  
– Макс, позволь мне остаться, – обратился к Дикарю Антон. – Ты же будешь раскатывать англичан в тонкий блин, так? Я хочу это видеть.  
– Вообще-то, на заседания Инквизиции люди раньше не допускались, – поднял длинный палец Максим. – Но сегодняшнее собрание вообще не похоже на всё, что было прежде. Оставайся.  
Светлана с Надей поехали на Вольво домой, а Антон и Винчестеры перешли дорогу и засели в кафе. Там, между салатом и бефстрогановом им пришлось ещё раз рассказать Городецкому некоторые факты своей биографии, про скрижали, бунты на небесах и про то, что ангельские войны творили с их страной.  
Антон помнил ту весну с внезапным «ангелопадом». Тёмные тогда попытались выкатить Светлым претензию, но быстро выяснили, что напасть опять пришла с Североамериканского континента, где Светлых не осталось вообще. Почему-то все Светлые Иные за последние двадцать с лишним лет оттуда съехали, Ночные Дозоры постепенно тихо самоликвидировались. Дневные Дозоры в отсутствие конкурентов и сильной власти тоже до сих пор не могут нормально начать работать. Поэтому и вышло в Америке всё так нехорошо – некому было ангелов приструнить и успокоить. В Европе и особенно в России, где Дозоры всегда были сильными, для ангелов открывали специальные санатории в лесах и горах, многие Иные предоставляли им свои тела, попутно повышая свой уровень. Ангел в теле Иного не может полностью захватить власть над душой, он там, скорее, постоялец, чем оккупант. Вот им и приходилось расплачиваться знаниями за постой. А потом Небеса снова открылись и всех ангелов запулили туда особым обрядом, даже тех, кто прижился на земле и совсем не хотел возвращаться.  
Дин только головой мотнул. Сколько жизней бы удалось сохранить, если бы ангельские проблемы не свалились на двоих людей и одного крылатого изгоя. Кстати, он позвонил Касу, а так как пернатый не отозвался, оставил ему сообщение, что Кроули воскресил Мэг и собирается их ею шантажировать.

***  
Послеобеденное заседание началось так же буднично, как и утром – все быстро заняли свои места, Дикарь объявил начало и передал слово Лондонскому бюро. Встала та дамочка, на бледном лбу которой Дин уже мысленно нарисовал мишень. Что бы там ни нарешали эти серые балахоны, но она убила его брата и должна за это ответить.  
– Тони Бевелл, Лондонское бюро Инквизиции, – её высокий холодный голос ввинчивался в уши, а взгляд давил неприкрытой ненавистью.   
Печать уже год не мутила разум Дина, но тут он почувствовал полузабытый шум в ушах, голова налилась тяжестью, всё тело напряглось, как перед спринтерским рывком, а руки непроизвольно сжались в поисках рукояти – ножа или пистолета – неважно.  
Сэм на мгновение накрыл левой ладонью его правый кулак, и Дина отпустило. Слегка, но всё же. Он уже мог слышать, что вещала эта дамочка. А говорила она, в общем-то, правильные вещи – они с Сэмом сломали печати, удерживавшие Люцифера в клетке, выпустили древнего монстра и начали Апокалипсис.   
Она прервалась, чтобы набрать воздуха, и тут сзади раздался смех. Даже не так – в чёрном секторе кто-то заржал, громко, издевательски. Его подхватили сначала Тёмные, потом Светлые. В президиуме люди в балахонах раскачивались, трясли плечами, капюшоны падали, их откидывали, и стало видно лица – всех возрастов и цветов кожи, мужские и женские, бородатые и бритые – они кривились в неудержимом пароксизме смеха.  
Винчестеры опешили и переглянулись. Прошло уже восемь лет, но ничего смешного в том, что случилось с ними тогда, они до сих пор углядеть не могли. Этот смех был оскорбителен, в конце концов!   
– Ребята, не обижайтесь, – хотя бы Антон не ржал, и то хлеб. Похоже, он тоже был зол на своих бывших соратников, непонятно, правда, почему. – Иные, конечно, снобы, они физически не могут поверить в то, что люди, обычные люди могут начать всемирный звездец. Но кое в чём они правы. У людей нет сил, чтобы противостоять им – что Иным, что тварям. Мы просто не можем разглядеть те ниточки силы, за которые нас дёргают. Вас вели, это очевидно. Я бы сказал, очевидно для всех, кроме Лондонского бюро, но не могут сразу тридцать два человека заблуждаться – значит, им зачем-то нужно уверить всех остальных в том, что вы действовали по своей воле. Посмотрим, как им это удастся.  
В секторе англичан сидело не тридцать два, а всего пятеро – самая большая делегация, как понял Дин. Все остальные держались более-менее парочками, а то и поодиночке. Но ржали они дружно, как один человек. Иной. В общем, ржали все, кроме пятёрки на правом фланге. Постепенно смех стал стихать и Максим, вытирая слёзы, махнул рукой продолжать.  
– Дин Винчестер сломал первую печать, приняв посмертную инициацию к Тьме, – помпезно возвестила леди Бевелл.  
– Как именно он её сломал? – переспросил Дикарь.  
– Приняв посмертную инициацию, – повторила та.  
– Половина тех, кто сидит в этом секторе, – Максим указал на чёрный сектор, – приняла посмертную инициацию и благодаря этому может сейчас находиться среди нас. Коллеги, вы что-нибудь ломали?  
Максим поглядел на Тёмных, вместе с ним оглянулся Дин и поразился, сколько демонов там сверкали чёрными глазами. Давненько он не поворачивался спиной к такому сборищу. Те, кстати, лыбились вовсю и всячески возражали – не ломали они ничего.  
– Но Дин Винчестер был праведником! Предсказанным праведником, который сломает в Аду первую печать! – Бевелл почти кричала.  
– О как, – повернулся к ней Дикарь. – Интересно. Значит, существовало предсказание, согласно которому и пошли события. Не могли бы вы, коллега, зачитать нам его?  
– Я… мы… Точный текст предсказания знают только ангелы, к тому же, я уверена, оно на енохианском… – англичанка даже покраснела от досады. – Мне известна только часть текста: «И написано, что первая печать падёт, когда праведник прольёт кровь в Аду. Не устоит он, не устоит и печать» и окончание: «…станет первый демон последней печатью». Уверена, если вы вызовете для допроса какого-нибудь ангела, он вам зачитает полный вариант и переведёт…  
– Несомненно, – холодно произнёс Максим. – Вызов ангела осуществить за счёт ресурсов Московского Дневного Дозора.  
– Вызывающий – Завулон, – тут же подскочил глава русских Тёмных.  
После чего сам вышел на середину чёрного сектора, прямо в воздухе смешал какие-то порошки, перья и тёмные мелкие предметы – не то старые косточки, не то продолговатые камушки, поджёг получившийся шар и чуть отошёл, декламируя на неизвестном Дину языке, пока шарик горел, стреляя искрами во все стороны.  
Огненный шар разлетелся, а на его месте образовался пухлый обнажённый мужчина. Дин с Сэмом синхронно шлёпнули себя ладонями по лбу. Встреча с купидоном оставила у обоих неизгладимые впечатления и твёрдую уверенность, что голый мужик в общественном месте – не к добру.   
– Динчик! Сэмчик! Ах вы, мои сладенькие! – возвестил купидон, пытаясь бодрым носорожьим галопом преодолеть разделяющее его и Винчестеров пространство, но на середине пути натыкаясь с разбегу на что-то, похожее на прозрачную стену.   
Мужик был не тот, кого поймал Кастиэль, выглядел он как Дэмиен, который изображал Дина на конвенте – рыхлый кабанина лет двадцати пяти, не старше, но выражение восторженного дебилизма на широком лице роднило его с предыдущим. КупиДэмион потрогал руками стену, оглянулся на Тёмных, но, на удивление, не расстроился. Он сложил ладони перед внушительным бюстом и воззрился на Винчестеров, разве что слюни не пуская.  
– Как приятно посмотреть на прекрасно сделанную работу, не правда ли, друзья? – кабан бросил взгляд на Светлых, те не отреагировали. – Сколько трудов положил я на вас, ребятки, это и в небесных скрижалях не описать. Шесть поколений! Шесть! Сводил линии Каина и Авеля воедино. А на последней стадии, когда нужно было скрестить уже Кэмпбеллов и Винчестеров, едва всё прахом не пошло.   
Дин сидел красный, как рак, Сэм, наоборот, цветом лица почти сравнялся с весенней листвой. Оба они с трудом удерживались, чтобы не запустить в купимудозвона чем-нибудь тяжёлым и, желательно, острым, ангельский клинок подошёл бы идеально. Или хотя бы чтобы братьям провалиться сквозь пол, можно сразу в Австралию. Но оба эти желания были неосуществимы, поэтому приходилось прятать глаза и терпеть.  
– Назови своё имя, ангел, и расскажи нам, зачем Небесам были так нужны Дин и Сэмюэль Винчестеры, что вы озаботились их рождением за столетие до него, – на лице Дикаря не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
– Мумиэль, меня зовут Мумиэль2, – с готовностью закивал купидон. – Серафим третьего ранга. Ну, на енохианском моё имя звучит, конечно, не так, но среди своих Мумиэлем я слыву, ибо работа моя всегда безупречна и самые сложные задания выполняю я в срок.  
– Продолжай, Мумиэль, – кивнул Максим.  
– Исчислено было братьями, что пора уже свершить великую Битву, записанную человеком Иоанном со слов Отца, – от распиравшей его гордости купиДэмион перешёл на пиджин-ангелиш.  
– Исчислено? – уточнил Дикарь.  
– Именно, Максим, – радостно расплылся купидон. – Вот ещё один образец безупречно сделанной работы передо мной. Приятно, когда братья идут по моим стопам.   
– Не отвлекайся, серафим, – видимо, инквизитор не горел желанием оказаться на месте Винчестеров и развлечь собрание особенностями своего появления на свет.  
– Да, так вот, исчислено было по многим знаменьям, что свершить пророчество Иоанна об Апокалипсисе надлежит на исходе второго тысячелетия от восшествия на Небеса Сына Господня. И весселями братьев, сошедшихся в Последней Битве, решено было сделать прямых потомков Каина и Авеля. Поэтому и начал я труды свои, завершившиеся вот этими прекрасными экземплярами, – тут Дин начал привставать, но Сэм ощутимо наступил ему на ногу, пришлось остаться на месте. – Но так как заперт был крепко Светоносный, решили братья, что и отворить ему путь должен будет один из будущих весселей. Сначала выбрали они Дина, но вместо него сошёл в Ад отец его, Джон Винчестер. Он тоже подходил, ибо в нём текла кровь Авеля. Но, увы, вспомнил он после смерти мысли Михаила, коий выбирал его уже своим весселем, и семьдесят лет сопротивлялся Аластору. Как ни доказывали ему, что Рай на земле наступит, если сломает он печать, а его сын выйдет в Последнюю Битву мечом Михаила, не проникся Джон. Тогда решено было забрать Сэма, тем более, что Люцифер всё более нетерпение проявлял и доставалось от того не только подручному его Азазелю, но и Михаилу, а он уже… в общем, нам тоже доставалось. Пришлось проследить, вовремя Джейку в лицо дунуть, чтобы очнулся. Уж больно у Сэма удар крепкий – вырубил парня, тот и прилёг отдохнуть, – выспренное ангельское построение фраз, похоже, надоело серафиму, и он съехал на простецкий говорок, почему-то с отчётливым техасским акцентом.  
Сэм уже не просто наступал Дину на ноги или хватал за руки. Он держал его поперёк туловища, не давая вскочить. Хорошо ещё, что у Винчестеров в такие моменты горло перехватывает, а то купимудак узнал бы о себе очень много интересного. И получил бы тоже, стена, ограничивающая небесную нечисть, Дина в ярости вряд ли бы остановила. А Мумиэль продолжил вещать, упиваясь собственными словами:  
– И опять неудача – в дело вмешался Король перекрёстков Кроули. Он то ли не знал о замысле архангелов, то ли имел свои виды на устроение мира, но выкупил Дин душу брата. И приговор его вступал в силу не мгновенно, как было бы удобно для всех, а с отсрочкой в год. За этот год Дин столько успел натворить, что иным воинам Небесным на тысячелетие бы хватило. Главу Нью-Йоркского Дневного Дозора упокоил, а на него столько было завязано, что пришлось срочно планы в корне менять и одну Тёмную до первого уровня чуть не вручную дотягивать. Зато девица не подкачала – втёрлась в доверие профессионально. Да, лицензию на убийство Тёмных ей ваше же Лондонское бюро и выдавало.  
– Дин Винчестер убил высшего Тёмного! – тут же подскочил мужчина из английской делегации. – Мы должны были вернуть Равновесие!  
– И для этого продолжили убивать Тёмных? – удивлённо поднял бровь Дикарь.  
– Эти убийства в конечном итоге служили делу Тьмы, – на пару тонов ниже пробормотал англичанин.  
Тут сзади раздался какой- то приглушённый шум. Дин обернулся и не поверил своим глазам – Иные переглядывались, показывали ему большие пальцы, устремлённые вверх, некоторые вставали, раздались даже аплодисменты, как ни странно, с чёрной стороны. Шум стих, но Дин ещё долго чувствовал спиной довольно ощутимое давление заинтересованных взглядов. Он ничуть не жалел о том, что пустил Желтоглазому пулю в сердце. Жалел лишь о том, что пуля эта не нашла свою цель лет этак на двадцать пять раньше. А лучше на тридцать пять. Но чтобы демоны были благодарны ему за то, что уничтожил их же сородича – вот этого он никак не ожидал.  
– Последним деянием достославного Азазеля было открытие дверей Ада…  
– Серафим, в обвинении сказано, что двери Ада были открыты Винчестерами, – Максим потряс какими-то листками, на которых, похоже, и были кратенько запечатлены все прегрешения Дина и Сэма.  
– Да нет, как они могли бы? – Мумиэль захихикал, бесчисленные слои жира на его обнажённом теле заходили волнами. – Кольта у них уже не было, а те двери только им и можно открыть. Джон-то этого не знал и отдал кольт в обмен на жизнь сына. Это все знают и в Аду, и на Небесах. Если хотите, можете допросить души Бобби Сингера и Элен Харвелл в Раю или Джейка Талли в Аду, он и открывал, и пал у двери, сражённый Сэмом. Дальше всё ладненько сложилось, как с самого начала планировали. Дин, правда, тоже долго сопротивлялся, но тут уж постарались ему ни словечка не сболтнуть ни про Последнюю Битву, ни про печати, чтобы наверняка. Кто знает, чем Джон своим сыновьям головы заморочил? А как первая печать-то рухнула, Небеса потребовали его обратно. Но Кроули отдавать не спешил, настаивая на завершении инициации. Вообще-то, он был прав, так как Дин Винчестер был его добычей и контракт должен быть исполнен. Михаил, поняв, что Последняя Битва, мягко говоря, накрывается дырявым ковчегом, а перевес в пользу Тёмных стал просто неприличным, послал в Ад отряд во главе с Кастиэлем, самым исполнительным и нелюбопытным служакой из всех ангелов. Никто даже в страшном сне не мог себе представить, что Дин Винчестер перевербует тупого солдафона за каких-то пару месяцев после своего спасения. Исключая этот момент, всё шло как по маслу – инициация к Тьме была прервана, Руби пахала за пятерых, мальчики ничего не знали и точнёхонько шли по предназначенному им пути. К счастью, Лилит тоже неслась к своему триумфу на всех парусах. Древняя бестия свято уверовала в свою избранность и чуть не поминутно слала Сэмюэлю вызовы на дуэль. Через довольно большое время она, наконец, состоялась, и мой мальчик размазал эту потаскушку по полу тонким слоем, – кабанино расплылся в умилении, и тут уже Дину пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы младшенький не снёс магическую стену вместе со словоохотливым серафимом и всеми рядами Тёмных.  
Мумиэль ещё немного поумилялся и продолжил:  
– Старшие братья, наконец, могли встретиться во плоти после долгой разлуки. Единственное, что мешало братскому единению – то, что мальчики ни в какую не хотели принимать своё предназначение. И в этом им помогал совращённый ими ангел Кастиэль. Что только не предпринимали Небеса и сменявшиеся чуть ли не каждый месяц главы Дневного Дозора, чтобы Битва, наконец, произошла!  
– Обошли все, какие только можно, уложения по связям с людьми и пять раз нарушили Договор – вот, что они предприняли! – Максим обращался не к купидону, а к членам Лондонского бюро, и тон его не оставлял никаких сомнений – будет ещё и третье заседание, на котором места Винчестеров займёт пятёрка англичан, допустивших эти нарушения.  
– Ну, это были неизбежные издержки, – жизнерадостно воскликнул херофим, но под яростным взглядом Дикаря смешался и продолжил несколько скомканно. – Хотя, вынужден признать, Люцифер действовал довольно старомодно, да и Михаил излишне горячился… Ему даже пришлось приказать возродить побочного сына Джона Винчестера Адама, так как Дин ни в какую не соглашался стать его весселем. Когда Сэм дал согласие Люциферу, Небеса возликовали – слова Иоанна, наконец, начали сбываться и скоро Рай должен был наступить повсеместно. Кто же знал, что Сэм так подведёт всех, – на широком лице пернатого козлины отразилась такая печаль, как будто он вот только сейчас похоронил любимого котёнка. – Он поборол Люцифера и вместе с Михаилом прыгнул в Клетку. А там автоматика… Клетка захлопнулась, заключив в себе уже двух архангелов и двух человек... Апокалипсис не состоялся… Пророчество Иоанна осталось неисполненным...  
Каждую фразу Мумиэль сопровождал всё более горькими всхлипами, пока не разрыдался, размазывая слёзы по лицу пухлыми кулаками.   
– Какой интересный пассаж, – после довольно продолжительной паузы, нарушаемой только рыданиями купидона, медленно проговорил Максим. – Впрочем, я не удивлён. Если учесть, что Иоанн писал свои Откровения почти через сто лет после последнего очевидного вмешательства Творца в своё творение, не кажется ли вам, коллеги, что его опус – образчик того, что сейчас называют апокалиптической фантастикой? Я бы назвал Иоанна основателем этого жанра, как Эдгара Аллана По называют отцом детектива. Как все мы знаем, пророки не просто читают линии вероятности, они делают реальностью ту линию, которую озвучат. В отличие от предсказаний, пророчество изменить невозможно. Случай с тобой, Антон – лишь исключение, подтверждающее правило. Ты сумел исполнить пророчество, извратив саму его суть.   
Сэм с Дином обернулись на своего нового друга, который скромно им улыбнулся и развёл руками. Винчестеры переглянулись и мысленно согласились друг с другом сегодня вечером, если переживут это судилище, основательно насесть на Антона, чтобы теперь он развлекал их своей историей. Про их житьё-бытьё тут уже все наслушались даже больше необходимого.  
А Максим, между тем, продолжал:  
– То, что Апокалипсис не случился, несмотря на все усилия, приложенные как Светлыми, так и Тёмными, наводит меня на мысль, что даже предсказанием его назвать получается с натяжкой. И выходит у нас, коллеги, что Михаил и Люцифер решили воплотить в жизнь художественное произведение. Разыграть ролевую игру. Браво, – Максим два раза медленно и звучно хлопнул в ладоши. Зал затаил дыхание, внимательно слушая Дикаря. – С каких пор полицейских, проваливших операцию из-за недостатка сил, обвиняют в преступлениях банды, которую они не смогли взять? У вас, средневековые мои коллеги, до сих пор жертва виновна в том, что её изнасиловали?  
Оба сектора зала и президиум хранили мёртвое молчание.   
– Мне кажется, или он только что намекнул, что нас с тобой поимели в извращённой форме? – еле слышно спросил брата Дин.  
– Кажется. Он не намекнул, он это открытым текстом сказал, – так же тихо ответил Сэм. – И я склонен с ним согласиться.  
Среди англичан робко поднялась одна рука, но тут же опустилась.  
– Отлично, коллеги. Значит, по... – Максим пробежал глазами первый лист обвинений, – первому, второму и третьему пункту Дин и Сэмюэль Винчестеры признаются невиновными. Мумиэль, можешь быть свободен.   
Купидона дважды просить не пришлось, он, оглушительно высморкавшись напоследок, исчез без всяких световых спецэффектов.   
– Но печати были реальны! – снова подскочил тот же англичанин. – После взлома Дином Винчестером первой из них были уничтожены ещё шестьдесят четыре – о некоторых мы так и не узнали, а последняя, сломанная Сэмюэлем Винчестером, открыла Клетку, выпустив падшего архангела – и это уже не фантастика!   
– А про печати в «Откровениях» было? – спросил Максим.  
– Да, там было про семь печатей…  
– Семь! Семь, а не сколько вы там говорите? Шестьсот? Про большинство из которых не знали даже серафимы третьего ранга, не говоря об ангелах и, тем более, людях. Секретная, стало быть, информация для персонала, обслуживающего артефакт. А про семь печатей просочилось, вот Иоанн и вдохновился. Вы по-прежнему смешиваете инструкцию по эксплуатации Клетки с фантастической историей о конце света, – вздохнул Инквизитор. – Если на столбе написано: «Не влезай – убьёт», только глупец примет это как руководство к действию и полезет проверять – а правда ли убьёт? Если Светлым известно, как выпустить опаснейшего Тёмного, разумные Светлые вряд ли станут ломать его Клетку. Термин «разумные» к ангелам, к сожалению, неприменим, но Иные-то должны были соображать! Да вам сигнализация об этом вопила непрестанно! Не зря же каждый взлом печати сопровождался выплеском Тёмной энергии, персонифицированной в объектах! Что стоило локализовать проявления и ликвидировать? У вас следователей мало? Квалификации не хватило? Своих сил не достаёт – обратились бы в Прагу, вам бы прислали зондеркоманды со всего мира. И о Люцифере. Ну, вышел на свободу древнейший Тёмный. Как будто это случилось в первый раз на протяжении известной нам истории. Мир что-то не собирается пока никуда рушиться и, надеюсь, не соберётся. Кстати, уважаемое собрание должно помнить дело пятнадцатилетней давности, когда четверо магов готовились стать весселями Всадников и от вызова Фафнира их отделяли пара дней и один ритуал. Или вы считаете, что раз Равновесие нарушают маги, осведомленные о Договоре, их можно пощадить и даже магию им оставить, а людей, которые упорно сопротивлялись уготованной им роли жертв, нужно судить со всей строгостью?  
– В отличие от братьев Регина, у Винчестеров это получилось!   
– Уточняю: согласно показаниям свидетеля, не у Винчестеров, а у архангелов.   
– Но древнейший Тёмный, получивший свободу – кто знает, что у него на уме? Не надумал ли он уничтожить весь наш мир?  
– А какие-нибудь шаги к установлению своей власти хотя бы над одним отдельно взятым континентом он предпринимает? Массовые убийства, повторный вызов Всадников?   
– Всадники в командировке на севере Африки и до октября восемнадцатого года никуда отлучиться не могут, – здоровенный африканец, чёрный, как ботинок Кроули, поглядел на Дина и добавил: – Смерть передавал привет вам, Дин, и сказал, что вы прошли испытание.  
Дин только сжал зубы. Испытание или нет, но даже при том, что он сожалел о своём ударе, Смерть за последний его фортель он так и не простил. Сэм положил свою большую тёплую ладонь ему на руку, и Дин снова смог дышать. Похоже, так оно всегда было и всегда будет – он сможет дышать только если будет знать, что Сэм тоже дышит и неважно где – в соседнем кресле или соседнем штате, стране, да, блин, на другой планете – главное, чтобы был жив. Ну, и ещё чтобы с той планетой всегда была бесперебойная связь и возможность добраться в течение получаса.  
– Что ж, инструкцию от фантастики мы отделили, можно переходить к следующему пункту. Прошу вас, мадам, продолжайте, – Максим кивнул Тони, и она встала, ещё более бледная, чем прежде.  
– Ангел Кастиэль открыл Чистилище и, поглотив миллионы душ, стал равен богам. Винчестеры не остановили его и виновны в пособничестве преступлениям, совершённых им…  
– Даже так? – видно, что Дикарь откровенно веселится. – Коллеги, прошу голосовать. Кто верит в то, что люди могли хоть как-то помешать существу, равному богу? Никого? Невиновны. Дальше.  
– Дин и Сэм Винчестеры виновны в массовых убийствах людей в конце две тысячи одиннадцатого – начале двенадцатого года. Они разъезжали на своём автомобиле из штата в штат, грабили банки и убивали всех, кто там находился. Мы можем предоставить записи с видеокамер наблюдения, на которых эти двое расправляются с безоружными людьми. Впоследствии их сообщник Кастиэль стёр эти записи, а также все упоминания об их преступлениях из всех баз, кроме, естественно, базы Инквизиции.  
– И вот тут мы подходим к самому интересному, – было видно, что Дикарь долго ждал этого момента. Он в мгновение ока переместился из-за стола в центр сцены, не утруждаясь открыванием порталов, развернулся к стене за сценой и взмахнул рукой. – Это тексты отчётов наблюдателя Лондонского бюро Инквизиции своему начальству. Отчёты абсолютно секретные, в головное бюро они не поступали, самого наблюдателя даже нет в списках Инквизиции, это вольнонаёмный Эдинбургского Ночного Дозора Дэвид МакБин, некоторые из присутствующих с ним знакомы. Как видите, ваш наблюдатель, в отличие от вас, Тони, чётко разделяет братьев Винчестеров, которые занимаются эээ… ведьмами, медиумами, балетными туфельками… тишина в зале! Так, чем там ещё, – он всё крутил и крутил отчёты один за другим, – амазонками, единорогами, – Дин закрыл лицо руками, а Сэм завесился волосами, – пьяными призраками… Достаточно, я думаю. В то время как в тех же докладах, если кто заметил, – на стене отчёты снова побежали с первого к последнему, но в них стали отмечаться другие строчки, – описываются деяния лже-Винчестеров, и там действительно фигурируют массовые расстрелы. Как вы можете заметить, коллеги, наблюдатель очень чётко разделяет наших обвиняемых и тех, о ком говорит уважаемая мадам Бевелл. Вот доклад о том, как Дин Винчестер разделался сначала с двойником своего брата, а потом и своим. Желающие могут посмотреть ролик. Ракурс, правда, неудобный, сделан жучком, сидевшим на потолке, но качество видео прекрасное, я пересмотрел несколько раз, зрелище того стоит.   
– Они что, за нами следили? – возмущённо повернулся к Антону Дин.  
– Конечно. Не думаешь же ты, что только телефоны слушали. А тут левиафаны ещё так удобно вас подставили…  
– Но и это не самое интересное, коллеги, – голос Максима стал суше, еле заметная смешинка исчезла без следа. – Обратите внимание вот на этот доклад – от двадцать восьмого октября одиннадцатого года.   
Он замолчал, вывесив на стене текст, в котором описывалось открытие Бобби – что борат натрия, содержащийся в чистящих средствах, способен ненадолго задержать левиафанов, а отрубание головы лишает тело подвижности. И даже рассчитывалось оптимальное расстояние, на которое нужно разносить голову и туловище, чтобы монстр не мог её притянуть и прирастить обратно.  
В зале стал нарастать шум. Иные в чёрном и белом секторе вставали, выкрикивая какие-то имена и клички, махали руками в сторону англичан, а те постепенно съёживались и придвигались друг к другу.   
– Иные тогда большие потери понесли. В Инквизиции, кажется, почти вся молодёжь погибла, – тихо сказал опять наклонившийся к братьям Антон. – У нас ещё не так страшно было, мы их в аэропортах брали, заклинаниями. Правда, вампиров полегло – жуть, сколько. Они почему-то тоже к этим заклинаниям чувствительны оказались. Самое страшное, как я понял, было у вас и в Австралии.   
– И самое неожиданное, господа, – когда шум начал стихать, а лондонская делегация окончательно потеряла присутствие духа, продолжил Дикарь: – Это то, что Дин Винчестер сумел безвозвратно отправить в Сумрак альфу левиафанов, известного под именем Дика Романа. Правда, его самого тоже затянуло на четвёртый слой, и он пробыл там четыре месяца.  
– Не Иной? В одиночку на четвёртом слое? Не может быть! – выкрики раздавались с разных мест, но Максим не спешил призывать к тишине.  
– Может или не может, это мы сейчас проверим, – чуть пришепётывая, сказал невысокий кряжистый мужчина в сером балахоне и одним быстрым, струящимся движением оказался рядом с Винчестерами.  
И тут у Дина засвербело в носу, зачесались глаза и он, не успев даже вытащить платок, оглушительно чихнул. А потом ещё раз, и ещё.   
– Простите, апчхи! У меня аллергия, апчхи! На кошек, – дальше чиха не получилось, потому, что Инквизитор, подойдя к старшему Винчестеру, двумя пальцами ткнул его в грудь, чуть ниже ямки над ключицами и одновременно дунул в лицо.  
– Больше нет, – сказал он, и, крепко взяв Дина за рукав пиджака, дёрнул.  
Свет сразу изменился, все запахи пропали, по глазам ударил знакомый отблеск песка Чистилища – когда всё вокруг серое, но если на чём-то сосредоточить взгляд, то начинают проявляться тусклые, как будто припорошенные пылью, цвета. Небо, розоватое, сплошь затянутое плотными облаками, струило жидкий свет, как сукровицу из раны.   
Дин сразу выхватил нож, жалея, что мачете оставил у Городецких, потому что не входило под пиджак, и развернулся спиной к своему спутнику. Только успел заметить, что его рыжевато-седые волосы стали как будто длиннее, а жёлто-зелёные глаза сверкнули, пожалуй, ярче, чем полагалось человеческим. Первый же монстр не заставил себя ждать, это оказался вервольф. Серебра у Дина с собой не было, но чудовище, получив непредусмотренное природой отверстие поперёк горла, слегка отвлеклось на это обстоятельство, а вот его здоровенный самодельный тесак пришёлся как раз кстати. Вервольф был не один, но драться в стае они, похоже, не умели или не хотели, так что Дин, действуя со всей возможной скоростью, зарубил одного за другим троих своих соперников и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как дела у его рыжего сопровождающего. Вместо невысокого мужчины в сером балахоне, за его спиной дрался саблезубый кот. Великолепный зверь размером с бенгальского тигра, но с более широкой грудью и десятидюймовыми клыками, измазанными в чёрно-багровой крови монстров. В Чистилище только кровь живых красного цвета, и она слегка сочилась из рваной раны на плече великолепного животного.  
– Святые ёжики! – Дин почесал свободной рукой в затылке. – Так вот почему меня чуть наизнанку через нос не вывернуло!   
Смилодон одним ударом лапы прикончил последнего раненого вервольфа и еле уловимым движением перетёк в человека, только несколько клочков рыже-белой шерсти остались лежать на пожухлых листьях вместе с растворяющимися телами монстров. Остатки чудовищных клыков втянулись под узкие человеческие губы, Инквизитор широко улыбнулся:   
– Хена. Значит, точно был в этих краях, раз с первой секунды начал действовать правильно.  
– Дин, – Винчестер пожал перевёртышу руку. – А если бы врал? Меня бы первый же волчара на клочки порвал!  
– А вралю туда и дорога, – ещё шире улыбнулся кот. – А ты…  
– Левиафаны на два часа, – перебил его Винчестер и поудобнее перехватил клинок вервольфа.  
Хена, видимо, не понял, что такое «на два часа», но слово «левиафаны» подействовало на него как триггер, и он снова перекинулся в смилодона.   
Первого же взвившегося из земли зубастика Дин зарубил над котом, чёрная слизь плеснула на прекрасную рыже-белую шкуру. Хена метнулся куда-то за спину Дину, и мясорубка из тесаков, когтей, клыков и акульих зубов завертелась. Левиафанов было не меньше десятка, они явно умели сражаться группой, и Дину пришлось бы нелегко, если бы Хена вдруг не заревел. От этого неистового рёва у Дина потемнело в глазах, и он ненадолго оглох. Впрочем, когда он протёр лицо, то выяснилось, что слепота была вызвана плеснувшей в глаза слизью левиафанов: те полопались, как мыльные пузыри. А вот слух возвращался медленно, да и уши болели. Дин обернулся, опасаясь нападения сзади, но и там от врагов осталась быстро впитывающаяся в песок слизь. Хена лежал, неуклюже раскинув лапы и едва дыша, видимо, крик был особым волшебством, изрядно истощившим его силы.   
– Эй, ты чего? – Дин осторожно потряс огромное животное за здоровое плечо. – Я могу тебе как-то помочь?  
В ответном рыке при особом желании можно было узнать слово «отвали», ну, или что-то похожее.   
– Давай я тебя хоть в пещеру перетащу, – предложил Дин, отыскивая взглядом неподалёку чёрный провал в скале. – Зубастики через камень не пролезут.  
Хена был тяжёлым. Чертовски тяжёлым и неудобным, если учесть, что тащить его пришлось на спине, и массивная башка с чудовищными клыками получилась как раз между головой Дина и его плечом. Напротив шеи, да.   
Монстры в Чистилище обычно не устраивают длительных засад – максимум затаиться на пару минут, чтобы выскочить и прикончить того, кто идёт по твоему следу. Из пещеры никто не выскочил, поэтому Дин сразу, без разведки, сунулся внутрь. Каверна, вымытая в граните древним морем, оказалась неглубокой, да и вход широковат, но хотя бы с трёх сторон двое живых были прикрыты, а тех, кто попрёт с фронта, Дин надеялся успеть покрошить.   
– Спасибо, что спас от левиафанов, – сказал Винчестер. Ему нестерпимо хотелось потрогать кремовый поблёскивающий клык, который Хена уже успел почистить о свою шерсть, но он боялся остаться без руки. И всё-таки не утерпел: – Можно?  
Хена вздёрнул верхнюю губу, чёрную, мягкую, как игрушка Руббабу, и Дин осторожно, кончиками пальцев провёл по влажному клыку от основания до чуть загнутого внутрь кончика. Потом вверху обхватил ладонью и с трудом сдержал в себе желание дёрнуть. Вместо этого заскользил рукою вниз. На клыке с внутренней стороны прощупывалась выпуклая бороздка, на ней был то ли скол, то ли так и задумывалось. Палец Дина зацепился, он отдёрнул, но капля крови из крошечной ранки успела сорваться и упасть на покрытую жёсткой грязно-белой шерстью лапу.  
– Придурок, – наполовину прорычал, наполовину сказал перетекающий в человеческое тело смилодон. – Сейчас сюда на запах крови сбегутся все монстры в радиусе километра.   
– Сцу… Да, неловко вышло, – пробормотал, посасывая палец Дин. Тесак-то он держать сможет, но насчет монстров Хена был прав.  
– А, может, и не сбегутся, – сказал, выглядывая из входа в пещерку перевёртыш. – Пошли.  
Он смело шагнул на песок, и Дину не оставалось ничего другого, как следовать за ним. Где-то на пятом шаге Хена схватил его за рукав, а седьмой они уже сделали по деревянному полу сельского клуба, по серому конусу, ведущему к местам Винчестеров.  
– Подтверждаю, – громогласно возвестил невысокий широкоплечий инквизитор в изгвазданном кровью и слизью балахоне, отпуская Дина. – Этот человек не только хорошо знает четвёртый слой Сумрака, но и его там знают. Ты, поди, не расслышал, – обернулся он к Дину, – но один из зубастиков сказал, что Винчестер вернулся и надо вызывать подкрепление. Пришлось поорать, чтобы не успел. Короче, наш кадр, – он хлопнул Дина по плечу и легко взбежал на сцену, как будто не валялся меховым ковриком пять минут назад.  
– Первое, что я сделаю, когда встречу Каса, – тихонько сказал Сэму усаживающийся рядом Дин, – это засвечу ему в нос. Столько раз меня лечил и воскрешал, а аллергию убрать не догадался, дундук пернатый.  
– А ты просил? – укоризненно поинтересовался младшенький. – Может, он думал, что она дорога тебе, как память.  
– О чём? – Дин пытался оттереть лацкан пиджака от слизи левиафана, но это было бесполезно.  
– О сопливом детстве, конечно, – ответил Сэм, сверкнув рысьими глазами.  
– Итак, если уважаемое собрание не против, я бы предпочёл не разбирать дальше эти так называемые обвинения, – Максим хлопнул рукой по листам бумаги, и они тут же вспыхнули. – Предлагаю сразу голосовать. Кто считает, что Дин и Сэмюэль Винчестеры виновны хоть в одном преступлении, подпадающем под нашу юрисдикцию? Пятеро. Кто против? Как и следовало ожидать, все остальные. Обвиняемые оправданы по всем статьям.  
Англичане возмутились, но их уже не слушали – серые балахоны перешёптывались между собой, в зале начался тот шум, который бывает перед окончанием изрядно затянувшегося собрания.  
– Надо же, пронесло. Сейчас бы вспомнили про Абаддон, Метку Каина и Тьму – и нам были бы кранты, – еле слышно прошептал Сэм. – Накосячил я там знатно.  
– Мы накосячили, – поправил брата Дин.  
Дикарь прошёлся перед столом туда-сюда, развернулся на правый фланг:  
– Я открываю расследование деятельности Лондонского бюро Инквизиции за последние сто лет. Властью, данной мне Пражским бюро Инквизиции, предписываю Ночному Дозору Москвы инициировать людей Дина и Сэмюэля Винчестеров к Свету, после чего они будут определены в школу Инквизиции с тем, чтобы впоследствии возродить на территории США службу, уничтоженную в пятьдесят восьмом году прошлого века. Время решит за нас.  
Максим развернулся, чтобы сесть на своё место, но был остановлен спокойным голосом Гесера:  
– Вынужден протестовать, уважаемый Дикарь, – невысокий азиат встал с кресла и сложил руки на животе. – Даже с помощью нечеловеческой памяти Константина Саушкина, даже если я реморализую братьев Винчестеров до свечения нимбов над головами, им не подняться выше седьмого уровня. Увы, но это факт. Если они станут рядовыми Иными, да ещё и самого низкого ранга, они потеряют своё преимущество. Смею утверждать, что люди, о которых мы с вами узнали только сегодня утром, уникальны. Но уникальны они, в первую очередь, своей человечностью. Я считаю целесообразным не инициировать Дина и Сэмюэля Винчестеров ни к Свету, ни к Тьме. Пусть остаются людьми и возрождают отделения Инквизиции, или, как вас иногда называют, орден Хранителей Знаний. Это будет интересный эксперимент, не находите, коллеги?  
Дин и Сэм синхронно выдохнули. Вот уж кем-кем, а колдунами им становиться не хотелось. Как, впрочем, вампирами, оборотнями, демонами и прочим. Спасибо, плавали, не понравилось.  
– Обучение их я беру на себя, – продолжил излучающий спокойную уверенность Гесер. – Как вы знаете, у нас уже запущено несколько экспериментальных проектов обучения юных Иных, любопытно будет приобщить к нашим премудростям людей.  
В зале заинтересованно зашушукались, а Дин мысленно уронил голову на стойку и несколько раз ударился лбом. Стоило бросать школу в шестнадцать лет, чтобы в тридцать семь снова сесть за парту? Зато братец наверняка уже загорелся идеей получить тонну-другую новых знаний под черепушку.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1 С. Лукьяненко, цикл «Дозоры».  
2 Мумиэль – страж здоровья. Здесь – результатом его работы всегда является здоровое потомство.


	3. Подземелья без драконов

**Тогда**  
Предыдущие 2 эпизода + вендиго, лепреконы, леший, банши, штрига  
**Сейчас**  
– Антон, чё за дела? – первым делом возмутился Дин, когда они вышли под угасающее солнышко майского вечера. – Мало того, что нас ангелочки поимели во все отверстия, так теперь и ваши колдуны решают за нас, кем нам быть?  
– Во-первых, не колдуны, – вздохнул Антон, – а Иные. Там и вампиры были, и оборотни, и демонов полный мешок. А во-вторых, вы просто вернётесь к своей работе, только теперь за зарплату. Да ещё и курсы повышения квалификации бесплатно пройдёте. Чем плохо?  
– Ага, и отчёты писать, и запросы на каждый чих, – пробурчал Дин. Сэм, как всегда, молча слушал перепалку.  
– Не без того, конечно, но не думаю, что вас завалят бумажной работой. В Америке и правда дела швах. Инквизиция была вырезана в пятьдесят восьмом, все попытки возродить бюро почему-то проваливались – секретные бункеры не открывались новым владельцам, а строить новые Лондон, который по старой памяти ваш континент курирует, не торопился.  
– Катберт Синклер, – одновременно произнесли Винчестеры.  
– Кто?  
– Маг один, очень сильный. Он настраивал защиту нашего бункера и, думаю, остальных по стране тоже. Там было встроено, что открыть может только наследник – потомок кого-то из действующих на тот момент Хранителей. У нас был Хранителем дед.  
– Как интересно, – снова пробормотал свою любимую фразочку Антон. – Вы, выходит, тоже третье поколение от Иного. Не зря, думаю, вас всё время пытаются инициировать.  
– А ничего у них не получится, – мотнул головой Дин. – Мы не колдуны, колдуны – не мы.  
– Волшебники, Дин, не колдуны, – рассмеялся Антон. – Вы по всем параметрам Светлые, а Светлые бывают волшебники и волшебницы, целительницы и перевёртыши. Тёмные – колдуны, колдуньи, ведьмы, демоны, вервольфы, вампиры.  
– Вот что-то как-то нам с Сэмми ни волшебников, ни волшебниц не встречалось. Всё сплошь ведьмы да колдуны.  
– Джеймс Фрэмптон, – напомнил Сэм. – Он не причинял зла.  
– Точно, ты прав, – вспомнил Дин. – И фамилиар у него был отпадный.  
– Фамилиар? – вдруг нахмурился Антон. – Тогда этот маг не может быть Светлым. Хотя, что я говорю – у вас и не такое может быть. Я однажды даже со Светлым военным лётчиком встретился.  
– А что, Светлым нельзя быть лётчиками? – удивился Дин.  
– Почему нельзя? Теоретически, конечно, можно. Но практически – каждая смерть для Светлого это нехилый удар по психике и организму. Выброс энергии, который происходит, когда душа расстаётся с телом, для Тёмного вроде хорошей дозы экстази, а для Светлого – яда. То есть, этот лётчик или никого в своих вылетах не убил, что сомнительно – тогда в Косово после каждого вашего налёта трупы десятками считали. Или у него как-то не так физиология работала. Любой другой на его месте шухартнулся бы уже после третьего, много – пятого вылета. А этот цвёл и пах и обратно туда вернулся, как ни в чём не бывало.  
– Шу… чего?  
– Стал шухартом. Неофициальный термин для Светлого, который слетел с катушек и пытается осчастливить «всех, даром, и чтобы никто не ушёл обиженным». Взят из фантастического романа по имени героя, которому и принадлежит фразочка. Если ему удаётся, то жертвы потом на тысячи считают. Обычно мы таких ликвидируем сразу, пока они большой мощи не набрали.  
– Ого. Круто у вас. Не, мы за всю жизнь с таким ни разу не сталкивались, – Дин оглянулся на брата и тот кивком подтвердил – не сталкивались.  
– И всё равно, Светлому претит держать в рабстве другое разумное существо, а фамилиары – это маги-перевёртыши, которые попали в рабство к колдунам.  
– Порция — не рабыня, – возмутился Сэм. – Они с Джеймсом любят друг друга.  
– Тогда другое дело.  
– Кстати, Сэмми, вы что, бункер открытым оставили? Как эта сучка Бевелл туда попала?  
– С ума сошёл? – вяло возмутился Сэм. – Всё мы закрыли. Скорее всего, они догадались где-то образцы нашей крови надыбать. Благо, этого добра по всей Америке вдоволь налито.  
За разговором они уже дошли до Юбилейной улицы, где-то там, впереди, прятался в густом саду флигель Городецких.  
– Слушай, Антон, – немного запинаясь начал Дин. – У вас тут церковь есть какая-нибудь?  
– Церковь? – удивился Городецкий. – Нет, тут посёлок слишком маленький. Ближайший храм, наверное, в Таганроге. Это чуть южнее. Но он наверняка православный. Если искать католический или лютеранский, не знаю, к какой конфессии ты принадлежишь, то придётся ехать в Ростов.  
– Я ни к какой конфессии, – замотал головой Дин. – По вере – это у нас Сэмми спец. Мне с другом связаться надо. В церкви как-то лучше получается.  
– Так ты знаком с ментальными способами связи? Да, правильно про вас Джура сказал – вы уникальны. Но ты прав: в районах храмов слои Сумрака удивительно пластичны, там действительно можно докричаться до любого мага. Придём домой, погуглим ближайшие церкви.  
И Антон пошагал дальше. Сэм подозрительно зыркнул на Дина.  
– Зачем тебе храм? Кастиэлю ты можешь и позвонить.  
– Не Касу, Чаку.  
– Он же не ответит, – печально сложил бровки домиком Сэм.  
– Но услышит, – пожал плечами Дин. – Он как-то обмолвился, что слышит все обращённые к нему молитвы. Я молиться не умею, сам знаешь. Мне просто поговорить. Пусть и в одно рыло.  
Дома их ждал ужин, который приготовила Светлана. Рассказывать им с Надей о том, как всё прошло, оказалось не нужно – они всё прекрасно знали сами. Не подслушивали, Антон сказал, что это возможно, но его девочки бы не стали таким заниматься. Они проглядели вероятности и увидели, что всё будет хорошо. Дин слегка позавидовал такой возможности, но решил, что готов пожертвовать ею за право оставаться собой.  
После ужина Антон нашёл храмы старинного русского города Таганрога, и оказалось, что там даже был один маленький католический – Приход Пресвятой Троицы. Дину, в принципе, и мечеть бы подошла, разве что он чувствовал бы себя там дурак дураком. В католическом же были сиденья, и это оказалось решающим: с сиденьями как-то привычнее, чем стоя посреди пустого пространства или уткнувшись лбом в пол.  
На следующий день выехали после одиннадцати. Была суббота, в храме с утра шла литургия, а Дину она была ни к чему. До Таганрога добрались за полчаса, немного покрутились по симпатичным зелёным улочкам, наконец, GPS привёл их к аккуратному, сверкающему свежей побелкой небольшому храму. Антон оставил Дину Вольво, а сам с семьёй и Сэмом рванул на заказанную накануне экскурсию по чеховским местам. Дин тогда тихонько поинтересовался у брата:  
– Павел Чехов? Из «Стар Трека»?  
– Антон Чехов, дубина, – ласково ответил младшенький. – Великий русский драматург и писатель. Мы его «Чайку» в колледже ставили.  
– А, ну если «Чайку», тогда конечно. Езжай, Сэмми.  
Дин открыл дверь и вошёл в прохладный неф. На улице солнце, похоже, отрабатывало прогулы, и майский денёк обещал стать вполне июльским, а здесь можно было даже замёрзнуть. Дин прошёл в середину, сел на скамью и наклонился вперёд, опуская руки на спинку впередистоящей скамьи. Он сжал ладони, сцепив пальцы в замок, – как ни странно, такая поза помогала сосредоточиться именно на вызове, он уже проверял это раньше.  
– Чак, слышишь меня? – в помещении никого не было, к тому же, Дин умел говорить тихо, но внятно, хотя Богу-то какая разница? Он же не голос слушает, а душу. – Ты говорил, что слышишь всех, кто обращается к тебе. В общем, я не требую ответа, просто скажу, лады? Ты там, конечно, весь в воссоединении семьи, вспоминаете с Амарой детство золотое, но отвлекись ненадолго. В Москве есть девочка, Надя Городецкая, сейчас она в Таганроге, но это не суть. Хорошая девочка, умненькая и добрая. И очень сильная волшебница. Сэм думает, что она в будущем может стать как ты – создательницей миров, Демиургом. Ты присмотри за ней. Она боится что-то нарушить в твоей Вселенной, да и взрослые следят за ней, как тюремщики за рецидивистом. Жалко девчонку – растёт, как в цепях. Вот, собственно, и всё, что я хотел сказать. Хороших тебе каникул, Чак, и… Амаре, в общем, привет.  
Ответа он, конечно, не дождался, да, собственно, на него и не рассчитывал. Дин вышел под полуденное солнце, сел в машину, включил кондиционер. Звонить Сэму, ехать куда-то не хотелось, короткий разговор, как ни странно, выпил изрядно сил, не столько физических, сколько душевных. К тому же, вспоминая хорошего парня Чака, он теперь неизменно вспоминал и его сестру. И то чувство бессилия, которое ощущал рядом с ней. Сердце начинало тянуть ноющей болью, как одиннадцать лет назад, после удара током, а где-то ниже солнечного сплетения загоралось постыдное, неправильное желание. Как можно желать ту, что даже не смерть, а абсолютное отрицание бытия, Дин не понимал. И очень хорошо понимал. Он был единым целым с Амарой дольше года, но их разделили. Они оба стремились снова стать целыми, и оба знали, что больше это невозможно.  
Привычная обстановка – салон просторного автомобиля, руки на руле, запах кожи сидений и слабый аромат бензина, – постепенно приводили нервы в порядок, клонили в сон. Не Детка, конечно, но видно, что машинку любят, заботятся. Дин повернул ключ и тронулся куда глаза глядят. Городецкие и Сэмми потребляют культуру, кто он такой, чтобы им мешать? А вот поездить по симпатичному городку, поглазеть на любовно отреставрированные или почти разрушенные старинные здания – это он может и без них.  
Знакомые слова «beer on tap» привлекли его внимание. Дин вошёл в полутьму бара, подошёл к стойке. Прейскурант, к счастью, был написан по-русски и по-английски, правда, цены в рублях, а у него-то, понятно, никаких рублей не было. Понадеявшись на всемирную власть бакса, он заказал четыре бутылки привычного лагера и две тёмного портера – кто знает, может, Антон светлое не любит. Он как-то не рассчитывал, что в русскую бутылку входят аж три пинты. Но делать нечего – взяв увесистый пакет, Дин выложил на прилавок две двадцатки. Продавец слегка поморщился, но, видя, что покупатель всё равно по-русски ни бум-бум, взял одну, вторую подтолкнул к нему, предварительно кинув взгляд на камеру слежения в углу. Дин уже разворачивался, чтобы уходить, но продавец окликнул его интернациональным «Эй!» и сунул в руку несколько разноцветных бумажек.  
Дин запихал пакет с бутылками под переднее сиденье, рассмотрел русские деньги – две сотенные бумажки и две десятки и, прежде чем тронуться, ещё немного посидел, бездумно разглядывая парк на противоположной стороне улицы. Там на детской площадке, похоже, назревала драка. Пацан лет десяти наезжал на двоих помладше, даже размахнулся съездить одному из них по уху. Кучка таких же мелких детишек наблюдала за событиями, побросав свои самокаты и кукол. К ним подошёл старик с длинными, как у Каина, волосами и бородой, только гораздо ниже и сутулый, совсем высохший. Он положил задире руку на плечо, тот сразу съёжился и поплёлся следом за стариком вглубь парка. Дети остались на своих местах, никто даже не шелохнулся. Дин вспомнил подменышей и то, как они провожали его взглядами на детской площадке. Он повернул боковое зеркало, чтобы в нём отразилась компания мелких аборигенов, но жутких рож с присосками не увидел – дети оказались нормальными человеческими ребятишками. Они постояли ещё немного, потом медленно, заторможенно стали расходиться. Похоже, игра не задалась. Тогда тронулся с места и Винчестер.  
Через некоторое время, в очередной раз отвернувшись от проблеска мелькнувшего в створе улицы моря, Дин уловил упоительный аромат копчёной рыбы. Рыночек, устроившийся на маленькой площади, сверкал медью, бронзой и золотом распластанных тушек. Устоять было невозможно, и Дин припарковал Вольво у тротуара.  
Полноватая, но не расплывшаяся женщина в переднике с рыбками и убранными под косынку волосами начала бойко трещать по-русски и раскладывать перед ним ароматный товар. Быстрые движения её загорелых крепких рук действовали на Дина как шарик гипнотизёра на подопытного, и если бы он ещё понимал, что она говорит, то, вполне может быть, сделал бы ей сегодня кассу. Его спасло незнание языка. Он ткнул в несколько понравившихся тушек, получилось прилично. Впрочем, и пива он набрал на нормальные посиделки, а не только чтобы жажду утолить. Женщина сложила всё в объёмистый пакет и назвала цену, сверкнув ямочками на румяных щеках. Дин снова выложил двадцатку, решив, что сдачи с пива будет явно мало. Она нахмурилась, посчитала на калькуляторе и тоже сунула ему несколько разноцветных бумажек. Дин удивился дешевизне местных продуктов, но отказываться не стал. Когда он возвращался к машине, краем глаза заметил давешнего сутулого старика. Теперь за ним плелась девочка лет восьми-девяти с растрёпанными косичками и старыми болячками на коленках. Дин оглянулся, но девочка и старик пропали, и он подумал, что слегка перегрелся на солнце. Пора собирать окультуренных и двигать назад, в Приморку.  
По телефону Сэм сказал, что экскурсия заканчивается в Лавке Чеховых и чтобы Дин подъезжал туда. Дин и поехал, предварительно запихав пакет с рыбой в багажник: оставлять такое в салоне – преступление против машины и пассажиров. Он припарковался прямо напротив забавного двухэтажного домика красного кирпича, который на навигаторе и значился «Лавкой Чеховых» и немного поглазел на смешную скульптуру рядом – тощее семейство и упитанный господин в котелке. Наверное, сценка из пьесы этого самого Чехова, который не из «Стар Трека». Чуть дальше, в тени пышных елей, стояла садовая скамейка. Издёрганная нервная мамаша усадила на неё мальчишку лет шести, поставила рядом сумки. Пацан сразу начал канючить, мать вытащила сотовый, сунула ему в руки, а сама быстро скрылась внутри здания. Дин ждал, лениво разглядывая фасад с выкрашенными белой краской частыми рамами, с большой вывеской, явно стилизованной под конец позапрошлого века, чисто выметенную плитку перед лавкой, девушек в коротких юбочках, парочками и стайками пробегающих по тротуару, сутулого старика…  
Стоп! Никакого старика не было, впрочем, не было и мальчика, на лавке остались только сумки. Дин вышел из машины, но в этот момент как раз из дверей домика показались довольные Городецкие и Сэмми, основательно затаренные пакетами. Антон сел на водительское место, мелкий на переднее сиденье. Дин не стал ничего говорить про старика, потому, что и сам не понял – видел его или почудилось. Подождав, пока усядутся девочки, которых притиснуло выдвинутое до отказа сиденье Сэма, он тоже упаковался в салон. В воздухе разливался упоительный аромат свежеобжаренного кофе и каких-то трав.  
– Представляешь, лавка до сих пор торгует, – поделился Сэм.  
– И, судя по запаху, вы купили её всю, – Дин сглотнул слюну. Не то, чтобы он хотел есть, но ароматы сегодня атаковали его всерьёз.  
Сэм, устраивая свои мослы, пнул пакет с пивом под сиденьем. Достал его, сунул нос и молча развернул к Антону.  
– Ух, ты, здорово! Дин, а ты откуда узнал, что я тёмное люблю? – обернулся к старшему Винчестеру Антон. – Сейчас мы к нему ещё тараньки купим, и будет вообще замечательно.  
– Если та-ра-ка – это копчёная рыба, то я ею уже багажник забил. Это не город, это какая-то рыбная диверсия, устоять невозможно.  
Из двери лавки выбежала давешняя издёрганная мамаша, заметалась по пятачку между зданием и скульптурой. Она кричала, видимо, звала мальчика, но он не откликался. И вот тут Дин понял, что что-то в этом тихом, сонном, пропахшем морем, рыбой и кофе городке, определённо не так.  
– Сэмми, у нас есть работа, – Дин одним движением выскользнул из машины. – Я, может, и нифига не понимаю, чего она орёт, но вон там сидел мальчик, а сейчас его нет.  
– И как ты будешь искать этого мальчика, Дин, если по-русски даже «здравствуйте» сказать не сможешь? – Сэм обречённо вздохнул, выпутался из пива под ногами и встал рядом с братом.  
– Дин, правда, – Антон наклонился, чтобы видеть Винчестеров в открытую пассажирскую дверь. – Они сейчас полицию вызовут и найдут этого мальчика, времени-то немного прошло.  
– Тут такое дело, Антон, – почесал затылок Дин. – Я, пока по городу колесил, три раза одного и того же типа видел. Каждый раз с разными детьми. Первый раз недалеко от церкви, где вы меня оставили. Он там драку среди малышни прекратил, увёл пацана, а остальные как замороженные на месте остались, потом проморгались и разошлись. Потом – на рынке, где рыбу купил. Старик тащил за собой девчонку, такую… как Пеппи Длинный Чулок, только без чулка. Но я решил, что мне приглючилось, потому что рынок от церкви довольно далеко. Хотя, – Дин пожал плечами, – я просто катил по улицам, разглядывая дома, а старик мог пройти дворами или ещё как. И третий раз – здесь. Не уверен, что видел именно его, глаз просто отметил знакомую фигуру. Но можете оставить меня без пива, я думаю, что он тут был. И пацанёнка увёл. А Лавка эта от рынка хрен знает на каком расстоянии – я, наверное, полгорода проехал.  
– Дин, у тебя ещё адаптация к часовым поясам не прошла, – сочувственно заломил брови Сэм. – Ты, скорее всего, задрёмывал периодически и путал явь со сном.  
– Ничего я не путал! Был тот старик, я галлюцинациями не страдаю!  
«В отличие от некоторых» произнесено не было, да Дин никогда в жизни и не стал бы такое говорить. Хотя какая разница, если Сэм всё равно услышал. Он моментально выпрямился, каменея лицом. Дин проклял свою дурную голову и длинный язык, но как попросить прощения у брата, не компрометируя его перед этими симпатичными людьми, придумать не мог.  
И тут неожиданно помог Антон:  
– А знаешь, Дин, я тебе верю. В конце концов, ты всю жизнь занимался тем, что обращал внимание на необычное, так что давай поищем твоего старика. Света, пойдём, потолкуем с матерью. Вы пока побудьте здесь.  
Светлана вышла из машины, и Городецкие ловко ввинтились в толпу, которая образовалась возле несчастной женщины. Люди там уже бродили по обоим переулкам возле красного домика, ползали под ёлками, наверняка затоптав следы, если они там вообще были.  
Надя осталась в салоне, старательно делая вид, что её здесь нет. Извиниться перед братом при зрительнице не было никакой возможности. А зная способность Сэма накручивать себя и выводить из самой мелкой мухи сэмоуничижительного мамонта, в результатах своей оговорки он уже не сомневался. Но вдруг услышал:  
– Ты прав, Дин. У тебя всегда в этих делах чутьё было лучше моего.  
Дин поднял голову. Сэм улыбался. Немного болезненно, чуть виновато, но открыто и без всякой задней мысли. За тридцать три года Дин успел изучить все его улыбки, так вот этой он явно просил прощения у него, у Дина. И тот облегчённо улыбнулся в ответ.  
Через несколько минут Городецкие вернулись, в руках Светланы была детская бейсболка.  
– Света им глаза отвела и достала вещь мальчишки, – садясь на водительское место, сказал Антон. – Сделай нам компас и уходите с Надюшкой порталом домой.  
Светлана кивнула и, сев в машину, положила бейсболку на колени.  
– Ну, паааап, – Абсолютная волшебница Надя оставалась ребёнком и совершенно не хотела уходить домой, когда должно начаться самое интересное. – А можно, мы с вами? Мы же помочь можем!  
– Нет, Наденька, – Антон говорил по-английски, только имена по-русски, и Дин мимолётно удивился, как много всяческих уменьшительных ласковых имён можно сконструировать в его языке. – Нам придётся действовать быстро и, боюсь, не всегда вежливо. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты видела то, что не подобает видеть девочке твоего возраста.  
– Ну вот, опять, – Надя вздохнула, отвернулась к окну и покрепче обняла пакет с чаем. – Я же знаю, что у вас всё получится, и вы найдёте детей!  
– Готово, – Светлана передала мужу круглый синий компас, на котором крутилась красная, цвета козырька, стрелка.  
Антон взял в руку компас, стрелка качнулась и указала на юго-запад.  
– Открывай портал в машине, чтобы внимание не привлекать, – Антон сел на водительское место, компас поставил на приборную доску.  
– Сэм, под ноги смотри, – Надя перегнулась через мать, махнула ему рукой, и обе Городецкие пропали в белой вспышке света.  
– Антон, а твоя дочь не могла просто указать нам, куда ехать и кого хватать? – Дин плюхнулся на совершенно пустое заднее сиденье и даже провёл рукой по обивке, но никакого следа портала, конечно, не почувствовал.  
– Если бы была раньше в том месте, где держат детей, и если бы хотя бы раз видела того, кто их украл. Поехали на юг, а ты пока опиши, как он выглядел.  
Пока Вольво оставляло за собой цивилизованные и более-менее ухоженные улицы центра и всё глубже погружалось в частный сектор, Дин рассказал всё, что сумел запомнить. Вскоре машину пришлось оставить, потому что улицы просто закончились.3 Дальше в солнечном послеполуденном свете плавились благоухающие протухшей рыбой узкие проходы, ограниченные сплошными заборами, покосившимися перилами над обрывом и провисающими почти до уровня пешехода линиями электропередач.  
– За всю свою жизнь в таком месте впервые, – сказал Антон, запирая машину и оглядываясь. – А я, между прочим, половину Средней Азии объездил. Уж и не думал, что где-то в России могло такое сохраниться. Как они тут вообще живут?  
Вопрос был не праздный, потому что определить, где заканчивается одна полуразрушенная хибара и начинается следующая, не всегда представлялось возможным. Старый, поломанный, ещё асбестовый шифер крыш, полуслепые окошки, не закрывающиеся из-за перекосившихся косяков двери. Узенькие тропки, которые здесь служили улицами (на заборах даже висели таблички с названиями и номерами домов), вились прихотливо, то и дело переходя в крутые лестницы и не менее крутые гладкие спуски. Рыбой пахло отовсюду, камни под ногами блестели от чешуи, кое-где посередине узкой тропки бежал зловонный ручей, и приходилось корячиться, придерживаясь руками за противоположные заборы, чтобы не ступить в грязную жижу.  
– Антон, а машину не уведут? – Дин всерьёз опасался тех, кто может выжить в таких условиях.  
– На ней столько заклинаний понавешано, что люди её не заметят, даже если носом в неё упрутся. Над ней сначала Завулон поработал, а потом Светлана добавила. Нам сюда, – он махнул рукой в очередной извилистый проход, который, к счастью, вёл не вверх или вниз, а параллельно берегу.  
Со стороны моря он был ограничен полуразрушенной низенькой каменной кладкой, явно древней. Сэм, не утоливший свой ботанский голод приобщением в великому русскому драматургу, засмотрелся на бойницы, прорезанные в кладке, зацепился за корень, пересекающий тропинку, и полетел, размахивая руками, как ветряная мельница, носом вперёд, к морю. Дин не успел его схватить и уже внутренне приготовился прыгать следом, чтобы не дать мелкому полетать с обрыва, когда тот всё же затормозил, влетев в кусты, обжившие стену древней крепости. Он сделал пару вдохов, а потом отшатнулся обратно на тропинку, разгоняя перед собой воздух ладонью.  
– Что там? – Дин был готов к зрелищу разлагающегося трупа, но это оказался всего лишь гранёный стакан, надетый на сучок.  
– Похоже, тут столовая местных бомжей, – ответил продышавшийся Сэм. – А стакан они, наверное, не моют, чтобы букет улучшить.  
– Ребята, здесь, кажется, вход в подземелье, – тихонько позвал Антон.  
Чуть ниже, там, где начинался новый резкий спуск к морю, в древней стене действительно темнел провал, рядом валялись камни разрушившейся кладки.  
– И что, нам туда? – обречённо спросил Дин.  
– Увы, – так же печально отозвался Антон. – А я фонарик в машине оставил.  
– Ничего, у нас всегда с собой, – Сэмми уже горел энтузиазмом, засунув свою лохматую башку внутрь чёрного провала.  
Винчестеры не зря отдавали предпочтения джинсовым ветровкам – при их работе это самая удобная форма. В городе сливаешься с толпой, а по карманам распихано по пистолету, парочке ножей, мачете в кожаных самодельных ножнах, ангельский клинок, фонарик, серебряная фляжка со святой водой и герметичный футляр с каменной солью и спичками. Прочная ткань не растягивалась под тяжестью железа и пусть недолго, но выдерживала вечные полёты братьев – почему-то нечисть страшно любит швырять врага, да так, чтобы он проломил своим телом все преграды слабее каменной стены.  
Сэм включил фонарик и, пригнувшись, ступил под влажные каменные своды. Очень скоро тепло майского дня осталось позади. В промозглом воздухе пахло застоявшейся водой, ржавчиной и снова рыбой. Дин уже жалел, что купил эту, как её там? Таранку! Он был уверен, что если удастся выйти из этих подземелий, на рыбу долго смотреть не сможет. Лучи фонарей выхватывали разъеденные временем и сыростью стены, готовые вот-вот обрушиться полукруглые низкие своды. Антон пытался идти по волшебному компасу, но подземные галереи очень редко вели туда, куда надо, частенько приходилось возвращаться, стирая нарисованные Сэмом стрелки. Пару раз дорогу преграждали обвалы, ещё один раз Сэм не мог пролезть в дыру над полузаваленным проходом, и ему пришлось раздеться до футболки и ползти на спине, обдирая плечи чуть не до мяса. Но нор под этим городом было прорыто немеряно, так что они более-менее верно продвигались вперёд. Подземелья явно были необитаемы – ни разу им не встретилось ни постелей из тряпок, ни черепков или обломков ящиков. Похоже, бомжам пришлись не по вкусу промозглая влажность и вонь.  
На исходе второго часа, когда Дин уже отчаялся найти кого-нибудь, кроме бесшумно снующих по полу крыс, вдалеке забрезжил свет, и Сэм тут же выключил фонарик. Дальше пришлось пробираться практически наощупь – неровный жёлтый огонёк, мерцающий из-за дальнего поворота, не освещал ничего и мог служить только ориентиром. Они подобрались уже к самому повороту, когда услышали дребезжащий старческий голос, который читал какие-то стихи.  
– Да быть того не может, – прошептал Антон.  
– Чего не может? – спросил догнавший брата и друга Дин, пытаясь выглянуть из-за завала, наполовину перегораживающего коридор.  
– Это сказка из старого детского фильма, – еле слышно ответил Антон. – Похититель читает детям сказку?  
Они все трое постарались расположиться на камнях и щебёнке, вывалившихся из ближайшей стены, чтобы заглянуть в соседнее, освещённое помещение. Там оказался довольно просторный зал, посередине горел костёр, вокруг него сгрудились дети. Одетые в футболки и платьица, они отчаянно жались друг к другу и тянули руки к огню. Спиной к Антону и Винчестерам расположился тот самый сутулый старик, которого заметил Дин. Он нараспев читал что-то, видимо, достаточно страшное, дети вздрагивали, девочки тихонько взвизгивали. Если бы Дин ещё понимал хоть слово! Он бы, наверное, меньше удивлялся тому, что Антон включился в декламацию и замогильным голосом прочитал одну строфу.4  
На детей его выступление произвело странное впечатление – они оживились, некоторые рассмеялись, другие вскочили с мест и заозирались. Старику явно не понравилось, что его так невежливо прервали, и он встал, обернувшись к завалу, за которым скрывался внезапный суфлёр. Старик всё вставал и вставал, увеличиваясь в размерах, он рос ввысь и вширь, пока не упёрся макушкой в довольно высокий потолок. Когда старик заговорил, его голос заметался под сводами, вдалеке что-то посыпалось, дети, сбившись в кучку, попытались убраться подальше, но им некуда было деваться — сзади наползали клубы пыли от нового обвала, впереди возвышался грозный старик.  
Винчестеры выметнулись из своего укрытия и одновременно выстрелили в нечисть, но, как и ожидалось, пули ему были не страшны, только с потолка посыпалась пыль.  
– Не стреляйте! – Антон выскочил следом, отстав лишь на мгновение. – Не стреляйте в него, он не опасен!  
– Нифига себе, не опасен! Да он сейчас обрушит тут всё нахрен и похоронит нас вместе с детьми! – Дин пытался обойти старика справа, чтобы оказаться между ним и ребятишками, Сэм продвигался влево.  
Большинство видов нечисти боится железа, соли и серебра. Из металлов у них сейчас были только сталь да ангельский сплав, а вот соль – соль всегда в кармане. Сэм, убрав пистолет, рванул контейнер и щедро сыпанул в старика. Как только белые крупинки попали на его одежду, он тоненько и совсем нестрашно взвизгнул и сразу уменьшился, став даже меньше, чем был днём в городе. Антон подскочил к нему, вздёрнул за шкирку и что-то спросил. Старик ответил плаксивым голосом.  
– Так, понятно, – опустил плачущего деда на пол Городецкий. – Это чудо в лаптях – Бабай, мелкая нечисть, которой детей раньше пугали: «Не балуйся, а то придёт Бабай и заберёт тебя». Сейчас детей этим не испугать, вот он и решил напомнить о себе. Забрать-то забрал, а что дальше с ними делать – не знает.  
К Антону подошла девочка, не та, которую на глазах Дина увёл Бабай, помладше, и подёргала его за рукав.  
– Дети замёрзли и хотят есть, – выслушав её, перевёл братьям Городецкий. – Надо заставить это чудо волосатое вернуть всех родителям.  
Он ещё что-то грозно выговаривал всё более съёживающемуся старичку, тот отвечал, размазывая сопли по усам. А потом был обратный путь по стрелкам, которые рисовал Сэм, когда шли сюда. Бабай, оказывается, доставлял детей в подземелье перемещением, но возвращать ребятишек обратно в парки смысла не было – там их уже не ждали. Родители наверняка метались по всему городу вместе с полицейскими. И транспортировать мелкий Тёмный мог только по одному, а Винчестеров он бы вообще не потянул – силёнок не хватало. Вот и пришлось возвращаться по своим следам, ведя между собой дюжину ребятишек от шести до десяти лет. Они что-то спрашивали, пытались сунуть свои любопытные носы во все тёмные проходы, встречавшиеся им по пути. И прикрикнуть на них мог только Антон, а его на растянувшуюся колонну не хватало. Потом появились крысы. Девочки верещали, отказывались идти, плакали. Дин проклял своё незнание языка, он мог только поднимать на руки и тащить тех, кто выглядел совсем плохо, успокаивать по-английски, ставить в стылую грязь и возвращаться за следующим ребёнком. Сэм действовал так же. Лучи фонариков из-за этого гуляли по стенам, полу, своду причудливым танцем, добавляя больше жути и теней.  
Наружу, к тропинке над обрывом, выползли уже в сумерках, причём, взрослые были совершенно измотаны. Бабай, уменьшившийся до размера десятилетнего ребёнка, тащился следом. Выйдя из-под каменных сводов, Антон кому-то позвонил, и через пару минут из-за поворота тропинки вышли парень с девушкой. Они поздоровались с Антоном, улыбнулись Винчестерам и очень деловито повели детей и Бабая вниз. Следом тронулись отдышавшиеся взрослые.  
Неосвещённые улочки-ущелья стали как будто ещё уже, низкое солнце в них не попадало вообще, в трущобах наступила преждевременная ночь. Из-за заборов выглядывали недовольные пропитые физиономии, на перекрёстках собирались мрачные компании. Но измотанные Винчестеры были не на шутку злы, и, к тому же, на голову, а то и больше, превосходили в росте обитателей этой изнанки города – с ними опасались связываться. Так, в молчании, они и дошли до Вольво.  
Антону позвонили, он ответил, облегчённо вздохнул и включил зажигание.  
– Ребятишек развезли по домам, Бабая скинули Дневному Дозору. С тёмной нечистью пусть разбираются Тёмные, – сказал он, выруливая на нормальную, широкую асфальтированную улицу. – Мне сегодняшние подземелья ещё долго будут в кошмарах являться.  
– Вместе с детьми, – добавил Дин.  
– Дин, спасибо тебе, – Антон кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, чтобы встретиться глазами со старшим Винчестером. – Если бы ты не потащил нас искать старика, Бабай мог ещё долго их там мурыжить без тепла и пищи. У него самого мозги на уровне восьмилетки. Что поделать, нечисть.  
– Да ерунда, – махнул рукой Дин. – Антон, а можно нам тоже с Сэмом заклинанием язык вложить? А то я сегодня чувствовал себя полным дауном.  
– Самому слабо выучить? – недовольно проворчал Сэм, пытаясь оттереть руки влажной салфеткой.  
– Сам и учи, а я сэкономлю время и нервы, – вяло огрызнулся Дин. Желание немного пособачиться с братом, скинуть напряжение последних часов, было, а вот сил на это не осталось.  
Потом были полчаса наперегонки с солнцем, пытающимся утопиться в степных травах, триумфальное возвращение в дом на Юбилейной, ужин и рассказы о Таганрогских подземельях, о нечисти, которая читала стишки из старого детского фильма. Конечно, Светлана и Надя знали, что всё закончится хорошо, но послушать, как именно, были очень даже не против. И пиво пригодилось, и таранька оказалась потрясающе вкусной. Под неё прекрасно легли охотничьи рассказы из жизни Винчестеров и байки российских Иных. А потом Сэм и Дин опять отправились купаться. Им, ни разу в жизни не бывавшим на море, казалось странным быть возле такого количества воды и не залезть в него.  
Сэм оставил Дина на берегу и потопал спать – он прошёл адаптацию к смене часовых поясов, когда Надя погрузила его в сон, а Дина колбасило до сих пор. Он едва не уснул у Лавки, а сейчас сна не было ни в одном глазу. Да ещё и звук странный раздался над морем. Сэм его не слышал, он только пожал плечами и посоветовал не забивать себе голову – на сегодня с них хватило приключений.  
Дин остался на пирсе. Странный звук рос, ширился, складывался в мелодию, прекрасную и печальную. В груди стало тепло, как будто кто-то добрый и родной, как мама, положил на неё ладонь.  
– Алконост поёт, – Надя подошла совершенно бесшумно и застала Винчестера врасплох.  
Она села рядом на пирсе, точно так же опустив ноги в воду. Дин попытался дышать ровно и отвернулся, чтобы девочка не заметила влажных дорожек на щеках, когда они появились – он и сам не помнил. Совсем хватку потерял, расслабился тут, под звёздами.  
– Не стесняйтесь, вы не виноваты – это всё Алконост, – так же тихо продолжила девочка. – Её ещё называют Райские Слёзы. Она песней вымывает из души горе и боль. Она красивая. Вон там, чуть левее лунной дорожки, видите?  
Дин пригляделся и действительно увидел тёмное тело, покачивающееся на мелких волнах. Свет луны на мгновение осветил прелестное женское лицо и волосы, струящиеся по оперённым плечам и груди. Рук не было, видимо, их заменяли крылья, сложенные сейчас на спине. Следующая волна качнула Алконоста обратно, и на поверхности моря снова осталось едва различимое тёмное пятно.  
– Надо же, она смотрит прямо на вас. Дослушайте её, она не просто так выбрала именно вас. Значит, вам её песня нужна. Только не пытайтесь ловить – Алконосты в неволе не живут, а их и так осталось очень мало.  
Надя встала с пирса и так же бесшумно ушла, а Дин остался. Он не вытирал слёз, отпустил их и чувствовал, как в груди распускается затянутый накрепко узел. Распутывался, уменьшался, таял ледяной комок в сердце, а с неба печально улыбалась женщина с глазами чернее бездны. Амара отпускала его, как он отпускал эту странную привязанность, мучительную и болезненную. Синеглазая девчонка беззвучно произнесла вишнёвыми губами: «Прощай, Дин», — и растворилась в Млечном Пути. Последний звук песни Алконоста стих в шелесте камышей, и слёзы высохли сами. Лунная дорожка перебралась на то место, где ещё недавно покачивалось тёмное тело, теперь там больше ничего не было, кроме мелких волн. Дин ещё немного посидел, но волшебство уже ушло, его потянуло в сон, и он отправился во флигель придавить отвоёванный у Сэма диван в гостиной.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3 Богудония, удивительный, безмерно колоритный район, который, возможно, скоро исчезнет с лица земли. Или, в лучшем случае, только города. https://serge-novikov.livejournal.com/16769.html  
4 Стихи С.Михалкова из фильма «Весёлое сновидение, или Смех и слёзы».   
101 рассказка Кривелло  
Чудища вида ужасного  
Схватили ребенка несчастного  
И стали безжалостно бить его,  
И стали душить и топить его,  
В болото толкать комариное,  
На кучу сажать муравьиную,  
Травить его злыми собаками...  
Кормить его тухлыми раками...  
Тут ночь опустилась холодная,  
Завыли шакалы голодные,  
И крыльями совы захлопали,  
И волки ногами затопали,  
И жабы в болоте заквакали...  
И глупые дети заплакали...  
Взмолился тут мальчик задушенный,  
Собаками злыми укушенный,  
Запуганный страшными масками...  
И глупыми детскими сказками...  
Помилуй меня, о Чудовище!  
Скажу я тебе, где сокровище.  
Зарыто наследство старушкино  
Под камнем...  
На площади Пушкина!


	4. Как на русской стороне, на чужой планете…

**Тогда**  
Первые 2 эпизода  
 **Сейчас**  
Конечно, Винчестеры могли встать в позу и потребовать немедленного возвращения домой в Америку, ведь все проблемы были решены, и их преследователи сейчас сами отвечали на вопросы дознавателей. Но слова Антона о зарплате, а, значит, и медстраховке, сильно уменьшили ностальгию. В конце концов, Дин с Сэмом ещё год назад договорились об отпуске на море, так почему бы не отдохнуть здесь? А потом можно и правда устроить себе курсы повышения квалификации, посмотреть, как борются с нечистью русские охотники, тем более, платит пригласившая сторона. Правда, море попалось какое-то неморское, но когда у них всё получалось как задумано?   
Дин вчера ночью позвонил Касу, сказал, чтобы тот не торопился в Россию. Если они с братом сейчас ему не нужны, то хотели бы воспользоваться предложением поучиться у русских Хранителей Знаний. Ангел отчитался, что южные штаты прочесал мелким гребнем, Люцифера там нет. Сейчас Кастиэль двигался на север в надежде, что беглый заключённый хотя бы не покинул Америку, а то с этой Тьмой, как выяснилось, нужно быть готовым ко всему – раз она Дина в Россию закинула, вполне могла и Люцифера отправить в Антарктиду.  
На следующее утро Дин и Сэм, честно выполняя данное самим себе обещание поваляться, наконец, на пляже, туда и направились. Прямо спозаранку, пока народу было немного. На пляже топтались несколько угрюмых мужиков, вскоре отчаливших на лодке. Компания ужасно деловитых чаек полетела следом. Дин честно бултыхался в солёной водичке до полного изнеможения, потом выполз на берег с крупнозернистым, совсем не морским песком и плюхнулся рядом с недовольно заворчавшим братом. Сэм, по обыкновению, уткнулся в ноутбук, на этот раз реквизированный у Антона. В воду он тоже залезал, но пробыл там намного меньше и почти сразу растянулся, изображая загорающего. При том, что он не занимался этим никогда вообще, получалось у него чересчур хорошо – солнце ещё не прошло и четверть пути по небу, а его спина уже приобретала радостно-розовый цвет в районе плеч и лопаток. Поясница, куда падала тень, оставалась девственно-бледной.   
– Душераздирающее зрелище, – внезапно раздался над ними высокий мужской голос, говоривший с таким ужасающим шотландским акцентом, каким не могла похвастаться даже Ровена.   
Винчестеры мгновенно оказались на ногах, револьверы, тщательно прикрытые наброшенными на руки футболками, были направлены на визитёра – невысокого крепкого мужичка, широколицего и курносого, разглядывавшего нависших над ним охотников такими наивными голубыми глазками, что поверить ему не было вообще никакой возможности.  
– И так не лучше, – покачал головой курносый. – Не валяйте дурака, ребята, собирайте вещички, нам пора ехать.  
– Ты кто вообще, мужик? – Дин опустил руку с кольтом – по-английски, да ещё и с шотландским акцентом, здесь мог говорить только Иной, а с ними у Винчестеров, кажется, все непонятки были уже разъяснены.  
– Меня зовут Семён, я из Московского Ночного Дозора, меня Гесер прислал доставить вас в Екатеринбург, в школу.  
– Дожили, – проворчал Дин, покорно натягивая джинсы на мокрые ноги. – На четвёртом десятке нас собираются везти в школу. А бутерброды ты упаковала, мамочка?  
– До бутербродов ещё пилить и пилить, деточка, – спокойно поддержал тон общения Семён. – Да не переживайте, там и постарше будут. Правда, людей, кроме вас больше нет. Но ничего, вы, как я слышал, с Иными уже общались.  
Семён кинул Дину переливающийся радужный шарик размером с голубиное яйцо, велел раздавить между ладоней и тем, что получится, смазать брату пострадавшую спину. Дин раздавил, шарик исчез, а ладони приятно похолодели, хотя никаких следов он после себя не оставил. Сэму, похоже, полегчало, по крайней мере, он не ёрзал и плечами не дёргал, когда брат втирал в них эту странную прохладу. Никогда ещё Винчестерам не доводилось использовать заклинание без материального носителя, это был интересный опыт. Как только руки Дина согрелись, он понял, что волшебство закончилось. Краснота с широченных плеч Сэма сошла, оставив их такими же белыми, как и до прихода на пляж – загореть не получилось. Винчестеры мысленно плюнули на причудливое чувство юмора своей общей на двоих судьбы, собрали шмотки и поплелись за Семёном. Отпуск, по обыкновению, закончился, не начавшись.   
Городецкие тоже собирались, грузили вещи в Вольво. Вокруг прыгал щенок, кличку которого Дин так и не догадался выяснить, а Надя безуспешно пыталась упихать его на заднее сиденье. Колдовство она не применяла, скорее всего потому, что обоим эта возня доставляла немало удовольствия. Семён приехал на Гелендвагене, за рулём, вцепившись в баранку, сидел человек с очень чёрными густыми бровями и горбатым носом. Одет он был так, словно привык ездить на пассажирском сиденье, но указания Семёна выполнял беспрекословно и домчал до Ростова за полчаса. Там быстро перекусили и отправились дальше. Немецкий зверь разрезал кирпичной мордой транспортный поток, как бизон траву прерий, и Вольво Антона следовало за ним будто нитка за иголкой. В салоне было настолько просторно, что Сэм даже сумел вытянуть ноги, правда, по диагонали, и для этого Дину пришлось вжаться в боковую дверцу. За эту просторность старший Винчестер нехотя снизошёл до признания, что и в Европе умеют делать автомобили. Иногда. Тем более, что у Семёна и Дина оказались схожие музыкальные вкусы, и грохот «Металлики» очень гармонично вписывался в рёв даймлеровского мотора.   
Россия мелькала за окнами так быстро, что глаз не фиксировал отличий от родных просторов, разве что поля тут были поменьше и разделены ровненько посаженными полосами деревьев. Дин не понял, для чего это, но смотрелось неплохо – всё какое-то разнообразие. Где-то на середине пути проезжали город с жёстким угловатым именем Воронеж, от которого у Дина осталось парадоксальное впечатление округлости. Круглые купола русских храмов, которых промелькнуло за окном немерено – это понятно, но в городе постоянно попадались какие-то арки, скульптуры с плавными формами и даже дома были выстроены полукругом. Странный город, но милый. А в кафешке напротив памятника мультяшному коту, сидящему на рогульке с пучками листьев, сформированными в опять-таки круглые чалмы, их накормили удивительно приличными медальонами с овощами. Вкусно было настолько, что Сэм даже слопал мясо, а Дин овощи – и оба не заметили как.  
В Москву приехали ночью, пронзили её насквозь за какой-то час, чему братья Винчестеры были совсем не рады – когда ещё удастся посмотреть на русскую столицу? Ни Кремля, ни собора Василия Блаженного они не увидели, Семён и его молчаливый водитель промчали их в объезд, по Садово-Спасской (как они сами запоминают такие шипящие названия?). Единственное, что понял Дин – ночная Москва оказалась удивительно красивым городом. Пожалуй, только Нью-Йорк мог потягаться с ней, и то неизвестно, кто бы выиграл: Дин слишком давно был в Нью-Йорке и слишком мало – в Москве. Городецкие отстали где-то на первой трети города, на прощание мигнув фарами.  
Когда молчаливый водитель подкатил к широким стеклянным дверям, Дин ещё не заподозрил подвоха. Семён провёл перед лицом чернобрового ладонью с пальцами, сложенными в хитровывернутую фигу, тот заморгал, удивлённо оглядываясь, как будто только что проснулся, потом достал из кармана телефон и включил его.   
– Не обращайте внимания, ребята, он сейчас очухается, вызовет сюда своего шофёра и поедет по делам, как ни в чём не бывало.   
– Так ты его загипнотизировал, что ли? – спросил Дин. – Какие-то странные вы Светлые, точь в точь ангелы – те тоже людей используют направо и налево, прикрываясь высшим благом.  
– Не кипеши, Винчестер, – Семён сумел протащить братьев мимо полицейских на входе так, что те и внимания не обратили на открывшуюся дверь, а Дин – на ментов. – Мы всегда платим таким недобровольным помощникам. Так, по мелочи – то удачи подкинем на пару дней, то здоровьишко слегка поправим. У этого сын связался с нехорошей компанией, так я поспособствовал, чтобы он как раз сегодня всё узнал и вытащил парнишку, пока не поздно.   
Даже на эскалаторе Дин ещё не понял, куда его приволокли. И только подойдя к огромному окну, за которым переливалась огнями ночь, увидел внизу подсвеченные прожекторами обтекаемые туши самолётов, которые приткнулись носами к распластанному на бетонном поле зданию, как поросята к свиноматке. Речь его по этому поводу была прочувствованной, длинной и содержала не больше пяти процентов приличных слов. Семён заинтересованно прислушивался и, кажется, шевелил губами, повторяя некоторые обороты.   
– Слушай, Семён, а может, всё-таки, на машине? – вернулся к цензурному английскому Дин. – Я даже сам могу повести и даже под этим твоим гипнозом, а?  
– Ты что, летать боишься? – огорчённо посмотрел снизу вверх русский. – Так чего Светлане не сказал, она бы быстренько тебя подлечила. Эх, а я в этих психологиях дуб дубом. Ладно, будем использовать народные средства.   
Семён потащил их в ближайшую забегаловку с видом на лётное поле, будь оно неладно, и поставил на стол бутылку водки.  
– О, деликатесики! А с чего вдруг?  
– Дин, мы в России, – Сэм смотрел удивлённо и озабоченно. – Здесь как раз водка – не деликатес.  
– Упс. Забыл, – мозги у Дина совершенно точно отказывали, вся энергия тратилась на обуздание всепоглощающего ужаса и попытку держать лицо. В прямом смысле держать, каждую мимическую мышцу, разве что не руками.  
Дин всю жизнь был твёрдо уверен, что русские пьют водку везде, всегда и непрерывно. Городецкие же не пили водки вообще – только пиво, которое, в основном, он сам и покупал, и совсем немного. Но их он русскими не воспринимал – они говорили по-английски, ощущение чуждости пропадало. Дикарю тоже никто выпить не предложил, и мыслей таких не возникало – слишком уж тот был суров. Семён смотрелся насквозь шотландцем – оказалось, что язык ему колданул его друг-скотт ещё во времена наполеоновских войн, а он с тех пор как-то не озаботился обновлением заклинания. Вдвоём с Сэмом они только пригубливали, практически влив в Дина почти пинту сорокоградусной. Водка не брала. Сэм ворчал насчёт проспиртованности его организма, Дин уверял, что легко выдержит эти несчастные два с половиной часа в воздухе – через океан дольше летели, а он его пересекал два раза.   
Семён уже вернулся с новой порцией спиртного – бутылкой виски и почему-то шампанским, – когда объявили регистрацию. Дин почти не запомнил ни проход через стойку регистрации, ни как им удалось попасть со всем своим смертоносным железом в накопитель, ни сколько времени они изображали жуков в стеклянной банке под освещённым восходящим солнцем акульим носом лайнера... Всё его внимание было сосредоточено на том, чтобы держать руки при себе и не цепляться за брата и сердобольного русского. Наконец пастушки в синей форме загнали человеческое стадо в брюхо железного монстра.   
Дина посадили посередине, стратегически зажав Сэмом со стороны иллюминатора и Семёном у прохода. Перед его глазами расплывалась стена, разделяющая бизнес-класс и эконом, поэтому места для ног оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы даже Сэм мог не изображать кузнечика с коленками назад. Как только включились моторы, Семен и Сэм прижали руки Дина к подлокотникам, а когда тряска прекратилась и самолёт взлетел, он почувствовал, что уже не так страшно. В смысле, бежать больше некуда, земля стремительно уходит вниз, а вместе с ней туда же летит оторвавшееся нафиг сердце.   
Семён ловким движением открыл шампанское, аккуратно налил в пластиковый стаканчик.  
– Пей, – он протянул его Дину.  
– Ты считаешь, что я девчонка? – на остатках нервов взвился тот.  
– Заткнись и выпей залпом. Чёрт с тобой, потрачу потом на тебя ещё одну «Авиценну», должен будешь.  
Видимо, в голос Семён подбавил этой своей магии, которой сутки держал в подчинении чернобрового, но Дин покорно взял стакан и опрокинул в себя. А потом, без перерыва, ещё один. На третьем стакане он, наконец-то, покинул этот грёбаный мир.  
Возвращение вышло скомканное. Сэм лупил Дина по щекам, лицо было почему-то мокрое, в ушах приливом билась кровь, но шума мотора не было.  
– Вставай давай, недоразумение канзасское, – шипел Сэм. – Прилетели уже, не на руках же тебя вытаскивать.  
Вот тут-то и подействовала водка, чтоб её. Дин попытался встать, но салон плавно поехал вбок, и он повалился на Семёна, едва не уронив его на стоящих впереди пассажиров. Тот обернулся, щёлкнул пальцами перед носом Дина, и блаженное состояние пьяного умиротворения моментально сменилось ощущениями кавалерийского полка, ставшего на постой в одном отдельно взятом потрёпанном организме. Во рту образовался вкус трёхдевных носков, в желудке солдаты явно устроили отхожее место, а между висками лошади били копытами по несчастному маленькому мягкому мозгу.   
Всё это приходилось терпеть на ходу, да ещё и через несколько шагов по глазам ударило предполуденное солнце, такое, сцуко, яркое, что Дин пожалел, что слишком рано помирил Амару с Чаком. На земле, куда шатающегося Дина Сэм практически стащил на руках – накаркал, гадёныш! – Семён сунул ему ещё один радужный шарик, такой же, каким лечил Сэму спину. Благословенная прохлада затопила рот, прокатилась волной по пищеводу, отдачей растворила лошадей в черепе. Дин проморгался и почувствовал себя почти человеком.   
Багажа у них не было, поэтому Семён сразу повёл Винчестеров на выход, но по пути завернул в маленькую комнатку, на дверях которой и таблички-то не было. В ней стояли два стола, за ними сидели мужчина и женщина чрезвычайно канцелярского вида. Семён подошёл к мужчине, в котором обострённое после обращения чутьё Дина моментально опознало вампира. Семён расписался в каких-то бумажках, клыкастый прикоснулся к его груди через пиджак, женщина приветливо улыбнулась, и путешественники покинули комнату.  
– Как-то дико видеть вампира, работающего клерком, – осторожно закинул удочку Дин.  
– Не совсем клерк – это боевик Дневного Дозора, он дежурит тут вместе со Светлой волшебницей, тоже боевым магом, регистрирует прибывших Иных. Так положено, вам в Америке тоже нужно будет возродить такое в конце концов. И знаете, чем удобны вампиры?  
– Даже не представляю, – пожал плечами Сэм.  
– Им можно установить пятнадцатичасовую рабочую смену – на весь световой день. Не нужны ни перерывы на обед, ни чай, ни туалет. Можно сказать, бесценный кадр. Собственно, потому от Тёмных на ресепшене почти всегда вампиры и сидят.  
– Прямо эксплуатация какая-то, – хмыкнул Дин.  
– И заметь: никакого профсоюза! – хихикнул Семён, склоняясь к окошку таксиста.  
Он опять помахал у того перед носом своей фигой, мужик за рулём посоловел глазами, и Винчестеры загрузились на заднее сиденье фольксвагена-кадди, самой высокой и просторной машины в ряду.  
Фольксваген вёз их по большому городу, очень чужому и в то же время чем-то неуловимо напоминающему Чикаго. Может, эклектикой, дикой смесью старых двухэтажных домиков, притулившихся у подножия башен из стекла и бетона, а может, тем, что город совсем не утопал в зелени. Возможно, конечно, они просто ехали не по тем улицам.   
Привезли их в уютное место в центре, на набережную, к единственному дому на этой стороне улицы, двумя уступами спускающемуся почти к самой воде. Здесь как раз было зелено и тихо, а напротив, на другом берегу узенькой медленной речки, располагался не то парк, не то лес. Сам дом был заброшен не меньше двадцати лет и понизу весь расписан граффити5.  
– Не смущайтесь, весь этот бедлам – только иллюзия, – Семён махнул рукой, и очухавшийся водила тронулся с места. – Там внутри всё довольно прилично. Разве что сам дом так и остался трапецией, а не прямоугольником. Он так и называется – Косой дом.  
За разговором вошли внутрь, миновали столик с молодым парнем-охранником, поднялись на второй этаж. Семён без стука отворил дверь в конце коридора.  
Он по-русски поздоровался с женщиной лет сорока, вставшей им навстречу, а потом обернулся к Винчестерам:  
– Знакомьтесь, это Евдокия Ивановна, глава Екатеринбургского Ночного Дозора, волшебница первого уровня. А это – Дин и Сэм Винчестеры, люди, они будут обучаться у вас в новом центре.  
Имя женщины тут же вылетело у Дина из головы, он только надеялся, что не придётся обращаться к этой представительной даме напрямую. С этими русскими именами из двух слов было тяжело.  
– Очень приятно, – екатеринбургская начальница улыбнулась, сверкнув ямочками на щеках. – Мы сняли под учебный центр дом в пешеходной зоне, там должно быть удобно. Жить будете там же, на втором этаже. Язык я вам сейчас вложу, но говорить сразу не пытайтесь – нужно хотя бы пару дней вслушиваться в фонетику. И Семён, купите для ребят болеутоляющего, только не аспирин и не парацетамол. Извините, но на вас, людей, заклинание подействует довольно болезненно, а любое магическое обезболивание будет бесполезно.   
После этого она вышла из-за стола и прикоснулась двумя пальцами ко лбу Сэма, а потом Дина. Он ничего не почувствовал, никакой боли, как, впрочем, и понимания русской речи, звучавшей вокруг. Этот район города был очень зелёным и уютным, уезжать отсюда не хотелось, но через пять минут их уже высаживали у симпатичного двухэтажного дома, выкрашенного в радостно-бирюзовый цвет, с затейливой лепниной по фасаду. Дин, не отдавая себе отчёта, сумел понять надпись, идущую над окнами первого этажа: «Пивной дом…»6. К чему это было, он не допёр – голова уже начинала побаливать. Водитель отвёл Винчестеров на второй этаж по затейливой чугунной лестнице, гулко отзывавшейся на каждый шаг, отдал ключи от двух смежных комнат в центре короткого коридора, что-то сказал на прощанье и ушёл. Семён смылся ещё раньше, видимо, за таблетками. Судя по скорости нарастания тяжести в висках, скоро они определённо понадобятся.  
Комнаты братьям достались достаточно просторные, с высокими свежепобеленными потолками и большими окнами, выходящими на пешеходную улицу, но усиливающаяся боль заставила обоих Винчестеров задёрнуть шторы и практически синхронно рухнуть на кровати. Семён, который появился буквально через несколько минут, зашёл сначала к одному, потом к другому и вколол анальгин. Он оставил каждому по упаковке нимесила и ушёл, пообещав прийти вечером. То, что говорил Семён по-русски, Винчестеры даже не заметили.  
Вечерний Екатеринбург оказался очень уютным и приятным городом. По крайней мере, в этой его части, на улице Вайнера. А огромное количество забегаловок с приличной выпивкой и обалденно вкусной едой примирило Дина с чуждостью культуры. Тем более, что он постепенно переставал чувствовать себя глухонемым инвалидом и хотя бы в общих чертах понимал, о чём говорили вокруг. С кириллицей было сложнее – одинаковое или похожее написание букв сбивало с толку. Вот Сэм, кажется, таких проблем не испытывал и вертел своей лохматой башкой со скоростью ветряка, наплевав на то, что держалась эта самая голова исключительно на порошках и любопытстве.   
На следующее утро боль прошла без следа и Семён, зашедший за братьями в десять, встретил их уже изнывающими от безделья. Они пешком прогулялись до Косого Дома, где им выдали ноутбуки, несколько книг на русском и карточки, на которые были уже перечислены подъёмные в размере месячной стипендии. Семён потом по секрету сказал, что на самом деле кредит можно превышать довольно сильно, главное – не тратить деньги на откровенно вредные или ненужные вещи. Это не то чтобы отслеживается специально, но видно по ауре студента, так можно вообще вылететь из школы с подчищенной памятью и заблокированными способностями.   
Проверять его утверждение не стали, но нормальной одежды и кое-каких вещиц прикупили. Амара и Билли закинули Винчестеров на другой конец света, хоть и достаточно вооружёнными, но без кое-чего, жизненно необходимого охотникам. Без датчика ЭМП, например, или без набора для чистки огнестрельного оружия. Так что Семён помог в охотничьем магазине разжиться вторым, а Винчестеры, порывшись между компьютерами и хозтоварами, набрали деталей для сборки первого.   
День прошёл не зря, а вечером Семён попрощался с братьями в баре с говорящим названием «Vodka». Ну, по крайней мере, некоторые из легенд о русских оказались правдой – выпить они умеют и любят, разве что делают это не каждый день. После сердечного и обильного прощания Сэм с трудом побежал протрезвляться в Дендропарк, а Дин попытался зайти на сайт со своими любимыми азиатками, но так и не понял, удалось ли ему это.  
Последний порошок нимесила сделал первый день лета разве что чуть менее невыносимым. Братья спустились на первый этаж, в помещение настолько маленькое и уютное, что аудиторией его назвать язык не поворачивался – скорее, класс на полдюжины учеников. Светлый, пронизанный утренними свежими лучами, ещё пахнущий побелкой и лаком от новеньких столов. Винчестеры оказались не первыми: за столиками на одного уже сидели трое слушателей – седой поджарый мужчина с тёмными печальными глазами, парень лет двадцати пяти, похожий на Джима Керри в молодости, и полная женщина за пятьдесят со скрученными в пучок на затылке волосами и круглыми от испуга глазами, глядящими из-за толстых стёкол очков. Дин и Сэм скромно заняли два последних стола и, поглядев на своих соучеников, вытащили «Иную историю».   
И тут вошла она. Дин понял, что, пожалуй, учиться ему понравится. Женщина слегка за тридцать, в сарафане на широких бретельках, который с трудом удерживал в себе размер не меньше D, с пышными русыми волосами, рассыпанными по чуть тронутым золотистым загаром плечам, в босоножках без каблука на крепких стройных ногах. Дин машинально облизнулся, а она села за стол справа от него и вопросительно выгнула тёмно-русую бровь.  
У Дина заныли дёсны, как всегда бывало рядом с вампирами, но эта красотка явно к кровососам не относилась. Винчестер перевёл взгляд на дверь и увидел входящего мужчину, довольно высокого и худощавого, с простым приятным лицом и внимательными голубыми глазами. Такие во множестве сидят за мониторами в конторах, копаются в моторах и пьют пиво на стадионах. Такие, но не этот. Этот был мёртв и пиву предпочитал жидкость погуще и покраснее.   
– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Константин, я буду вести у вас Иную историю.   
Рассказывал он интересно, от солнца не морщился, хотя и старался под прямые лучи не попадать. Сэм слева и красотка справа от Дина строчили как заведённые, и ему тоже пришлось заняться конспектированием, чтобы не выделяться. Оказалось, что первыми магами, начавшими использовать волшебство ещё в первобытном обществе, были вампиры. Впрочем, это закономерно – как же ещё закрепить победу над врагом, если не выпив его кровь? Рассказал Константин и про Еву – первого вампира, сумевшего развить в себе магию до такой степени, чтобы стать богиней и создавать новые существа и виды нечисти. Она ушла в Сумрак задолго до Новой эры, но периодически возвращалась, а Иным с огромным трудом приходилось загонять её обратно. Дин скромно промолчал, что в последнее своё появление она, собственно, об него и убилась. А нечего было кусаться! Тем более, что тогда по венам у него тёк, скорее, виски с добавлением кровяных телец и пепла феникса.   
С чего начался конфликт, Дин упустил, заглядевшись на солнечный луч, ползущий по груди волшебницы и подсвечивавший золотом пушок на её руке. В классе наступила тревожная тишина, а самый молодой из слушателей, вскочив с места, вдруг полоснул себя по венам на руке коротким складным ножом. Резко запахло железом, капли упали на деревянный пол с отчётливым стуком. Вампир у учительского стола не изменился в лице, даже ноздри не затрепетали. Завидное самообладание. Винчестеры переглянулись и положили руки на рукояти мачете внутри джинсовых курток.   
– Что ж, думаю, это досадное недоразумение не сможет нам помешать. Итак, в середине двенадцатого века люди начали всё более успешно преследовать не только тех из них, кто осмеливался по-своему трактовать религиозные догматы, но и любого, кто использовал в своей деятельности что-то, не поддававшееся пониманию рядового священника, будь то заклятье на крови или отвар солодки для прекращения кашля, – Константин легонько повёл рукой, и кровь, которая чуть замедлила бег из раны на руке парня, заструилась снова. На лице вампира не дрогнул ни один мускул, казалось, тема лекции вызывает у него больше эмоций, чем текущая рядом кровь. – Иные в массовом порядке начали покидать лоно христианской церкви, ставшей в первые века нашей эры настоящим убежищем для волшебников и колдунов. Уходили они не мирно, старались отомстить обидчикам, поставив Землю буквально на грань катастрофы. В тысяча двести пятнадцатом году папа Иннокентий Третий утвердил Святую Инквизицию, а через пятьдесят лет, в Берне, прошло первое заседание Иной Инквизиции, призванной не только разрешать конфликты между Тёмными и Светлыми магами, но и защитить магический мир от людей, а людей – от нас, волшебников.   
Парень уже шатался, в луже у его стола переливалось тёмным багрянцем не меньше хорошего стакана, но он по-прежнему стоял с вытянутой рукой, с которой срывались тяжёлые капли. А лекция продолжалась. Константин прохаживался перед классом, демонстрировал на доске за спиной картинки из средневековой жизни людей и Иных, периодически жестом заставляя сворачивающуюся кровь течь живее. К концу второго часа вампир дошёл до восемнадцатого века, лужа на полу до верных четырёхсот миллилитров, а лицо парня до цвета жухлого салатного листа.   
– Итак, сейчас у вас десятиминутный перерыв на кофе-брейк, после которого Евграфий начнёт вас знакомить с современным бестиарием, – Константин одним движением руки закрыл рану на запястье у незадачливого провокатора, а другим бесследно убрал кровь с пола. – И нет, в медпункт я никого не отпускал. Вы будете находиться на занятиях до конца, Чернов. Пора привыкать думать прежде, чем говорить или делать.  
– Что это было? – смог, наконец, спросить Дин у брата, когда Константин покинул маленькую аудиторию.  
– А ты тоже, как Чернов, не догадался хотя бы пролистать учебник перед занятиями? – ехидно прищурился Сэм.  
– Вот ещё! Всё равно же расскажут.  
Младший молча открыл «Иную историю» Дина почти в самом конце и ткнул пальцем в портрет с краткой биографией под ним.  
«Константин Геннадьевич Саушкин, сумеречное имя Константин, годы жизни 1981 – 2003, 2014 – …»  
Прерывистые годы жизни для Дина были не в диковинку, но вот всё остальное заставило его по-новому посмотреть на мёртвого преподавателя. Начать с того, что тот был посмертным ребёнком, то есть, родился от вампира и простой женщины. Был обращён отцом в год, потому что умирал от двусторонней пневмонии. За всю свою жизнь ни разу не использовал лицензию на убийство. Что такое эта лицензия, Винчестеры уже знали – Антон просветил. Смириться с ней они не могли и, собственно, учиться пошли в том числе и затем, чтобы как-то с этими лицензиями бороться. Или хотя бы изменить правила вампирской лотереи в своей стране, вывести из-под удара детей. А этот вампир за всю свою нежизнь не убил ни одного человека (Иные – не в счёт, дуэли у них обычное дело). Даже когда «шухартнулся» и с боем прорывался через кордон военных на космодром Байконур – даже тогда все, кого он ударил, от кого отпил – остались живы.   
Дин видел сотни вампиров, среди них были те, кого он уважал и даже был готов назвать братом. Да что говорить – он сам двое суток бегал с клыками, так что о жажде крови знал не понаслышке. Поэтому для него сегодняшнее представление было за гранью возможного. А Константин так жил с младенчества. Странно только, что личность такого масштаба, что о ней написано в учебнике, поставили преподавать в далёком уральском городе, но с этим можно будет разобраться потом. Главное – то, что придурок, вспоровший руку перед вампиром, с вероятностью в сто процентов должен был умереть. А учитывая наличие в классе Винчестеров при полном вооружении, трупов должно было быть два, и после второго года рождения вампира Константина должен был появиться второй год смерти. Ничего этого не произошло, что уже можно было расценивать как чудо.   
Вернулся Сэм, поставил перед Дином чашку кофе и пирожное с большой шапкой белого крема. Похмелье, почти отступившее за два часа лекции, напомнило о себе тошнотой.  
– Ты бы мне лучше от головы чего принёс, – с сожалением глядя на пирожное, посетовал Дин.  
– На, держи, последний, – Сэм вытащил из кармана порошок нимесила.  
– Подождите, не травите себя, – раздался вдруг низкий, чуть с хрипотцой, женский голос.  
Дин поднял голову. Рядом с Сэмом стояла она – русоволосая мечта ковбоя с сочувствием в серых с прозеленью глазах.   
– Я могу убрать боль, вы позволите? – она уже тянулась рукой к его голове, и Дину оставалось только кивнуть.  
Прохладные пальцы коснулись лба, и боль начала вытекать из затылка, как будто где-то возле висков в черепе безболезненно пробурили две дырочки. Два последних лёгких укола, голова обрела лёгкость и ясность, а тошнота испарилась без следа. На пирожное оставалось ещё целых две минуты.  
– Богиня! Позвольте припасть к вашей руке, – Дин изо всех сил засверкал глазами и ухватил спасительницу за прохладные кончики пальцев.  
– На здоровье, – рассмеялась фея похмельного утра. – Меня зовут Дарья Бескудникова, я целительница. Да вы ешьте, не стесняйтесь.  
– Дин Винчестер, а этот Халк рядом – мой брат Сэм, – торопливо махнул рукой Дин, вгрызаясь в пирожное. – Мы люди.  
Неизвестно, поняла ли она сквозь бисквит и крем, что они с братом не волшебники, но это было неважно – то, что красотка заинтересовалась им, а не мелким, внушало некоторые надежды на приятный вечер. А дальше уже как пойдёт. В отличие от брата, Дин никогда не загадывал дальше одного вечера. Слишком больно было, когда мечты рухнули и погребли под собой всё его счастье длиною в год, горькое, со вкусом виски и печали о брате, но уж какое было.   
Новый лектор был волшебником, хотя по виду больше всего походил на ту мелкую нечисть, которая чуть не похоронила их в Таганрогских катакомбах. Бородатый и лохматый мужичок ростом Сэму, пожалуй, не выше пояса, щуплый и юркий с неожиданно низким и гулким голосом. Он сразу сказал, что родился ещё до Петра, какого – Дин узнал потом у брата, оказывается, до царя Петра Первого, очень важной личности в русской истории. Рассказывал древнючий дед интересно, только некоторые слова были непонятны, приходилось переспрашивать. Русской нечисти было едва ли не больше, чем индейской, разве что здесь с ней пытались договориться, а не разделаться. Но методы уничтожения каждого из чудищ дедок с трудным именем Евграфий описывал подробно. Дин строчил как заведённый – могло пригодиться и за океаном, ведь все эти древние монстры границы не слишком-то признавали.  
Два часа пролетели незаметно, а на ланч Винчестеры сбегали в кафешку, которых рядом было немерено, и пора было уже выбирать самую приемлемую по качеству и цене. После обеда людей и Иных разделили – волшебники остались в том же классе изучать заклинания или что там ещё такое же магическое, а людей усадили в классе рядом и начали читать основы менеджмента. Вот тут Дин заскучал. История, поданная под магическим углом, или сказки про леших и Бабок Ёжек – это понятно и интересно, но зачем Инквизиторам законы управления? Сэм же впитывал знания так, что завидки брали – он даже рассказы Дина об охоте в детстве с таким вниманием не слушал.   
С трудом досидев до конца лекции, Дин выглотал две чашки крепкого кофе и окунулся в не менее скучные основы психологии. Если бы Сэм периодически не пихал его под локоть, Дин непременно бы опозорился, задрыхнув посреди лекции, которую читали только для двух человек. Но и эти мучительные два часа закончились, и в дверях класса возникло дивное виденье волшебницы Дарьи со спортивной сумкой через плечо.   
– Ребята, размяться не хотите?   
Всё, что угодно, лишь бы из душного класса! Дин слетел по чугунной лестнице и оказался на улице раньше их провожатой. Через два квартала от учебного центра располагался уютный спортзал, куда Винчестеры тут же купили абонемент. Охоты в ближайшее время не предвиделось, а терять форму им было нельзя – не при их образе жизни.   
По пути домой размякший и расслабленный Дин пожаловался своей спасительнице на скуку. Даша согласилась:  
– Основы – это всегда скучища. Потом, когда начнёшь понимать, станет интереснее. Я, вообще-то, психиатром в дурке работаю. Хочешь, дам книжку, где всё для чайников расписано?   
– Ещё бы! – почему «чайник», Дин не понял, но уразумел, что это эвфемизм для нуба. – А сама позаниматься со мной не можешь?  
– А и могу, – не стала ломаться мечта ковбоя.  
Дарья оказалась необычной Иной. Во-первых, вычислить её смогли только в тридцать один год, хотя инициировалась она ещё в четырнадцать. Она выросла в далёком алтайском селе Узнезя с населением меньше четырёхсот человек. Ещё ребёнком её заприметила местная пенсионерка, бывшая учительница и слабая Иная, не входившая ни в какие Дозоры. Она и занималась с девочкой не только общеобразовательными предметами, но и заклинаниями, лекарственными травами, научила заговаривать боль, отводить глаза людям. Потенциал у Даши оказался высокий, она сама смогла войти в Сумрак, подглядев, как это делает её наставница, но ей почему-то хвастаться не стала.   
Так и жили они до Дашиных шестнадцати лет, когда девочку угораздило влюбиться. Первая любовь счастливой бывает редко, и история Даши не была исключением. Чтобы забыть и начать новую жизнь, она уехала с Алтая на Урал, поступила в Уральский медуниверситет. Вышла замуж за сокурсника, но через три года развелась и сменила место работы – устроилась в Третью психбольницу. Пять лет проработала Даша, притворяясь обычным врачом, а на шестой сорвалась – слишком много было тех, кому она могла помочь. С точки зрения человеческой медицины такие случаи излечения объяснить было трудно, и Третьей психбольницей заинтересовался Дневной Дозор. Скандал вышел знатный, но вины Ночного Дозора не доказали – Даша скрывалась умело, Равновесие до этого случая не нарушала, вычислить её не было никакой возможности. Её наставница до сих пор пребывала в уверенности, что ученица неинициированная Иная. Ночной Дозор сразу определил у Даши четвёртый уровень силы и потребовал интенсивного обучения, поэтому ей пришлось взять отпуск за свой счёт.   
Жила она всего в двух станциях метро от учебного центра, и на третий день Дин уже поехал вместе с ней за книжкой для чайников, а назад, в дом на Вайнера, не вернулся. Сэм, впрочем, очень удивился бы, если бы вышло иначе. Как ни странно, из-за переезда учёба только выиграла. Неинтересные предметы, вроде экономики и того же управления переносились легче, а психологию Дин изучал вечерами и ночами, когда его партнёрша вдруг в самый неожиданный момент говорила что-нибудь этакое, с беспощадной точностью подбирая определение. Запоминалось намертво, а если проследить ассоциативный ряд… В общем, Дину учёба нравилась, особенно некоторые её аспекты. О будущем не задумывались ни он, ни она, сразу поняв, что всё закончится в октябре, и надо просто успеть за четыре месяца получить как можно больше удовольствия.  
Группа, между тем, продвигалась в магии, и в конце второй недели занятий Алексей Чернов вдруг спросил, зло глядя на Дина:  
– А что здесь делают люди?  
О том, что братья не Иные, не распространялись – преподаватели и так знали, а самим им и в голову не пришло, что это может быть проблемой – ни с Городецкими, ни с Дикарём или Семёном, ни тем более с Дашей не было же. Но Иных научили видеть ауры, и отличие братьев стало очевидным.  
– То же, что и ты, – ответил Дин. – Пытаются не заснуть на лекциях.  
– Вы не имеете никакого права находиться вместе с нами, Иными, – задрал длинный нос новоиспечённый маг. – Вы не способны войти в Сумрак, а, значит, не можете постичь то, чему вас тут пытаются научить!  
– Да был я в Сумраке, и не раз, – ухмыльнулся Дин. До начала первой пары оставалось десять минут, миротворец-Сэм наверняка ещё умывается и спустится не раньше, чем за пару минут до звонка, а непривычно спокойная жизнь требовала хоть какого-то разнообразия. Хоть полаяться с этим заносчивым недорослем. – А научить я пока и тебя кое-чему могу.  
– Чему это ты, простой убогий человек, можешь научить меня, Иного? – фыркнул Чернов. – Да я только рукой взмахну, и от тебя мокрого места не останется!  
К такому повороту Дин был готов, рукоятка кольта уже успела согреться в ладони, теперь достаточно было чуть опустить колено, чтобы ствол выглянул из-за него.  
– А теперь посчитай: скорость пули двести девяносто один ярд, ээээ… по-вашему двести шестьдесят два метра в секунду. Сколько миллиметров пройдёт твоя рука прежде, чем шесть граммов свинца раздробят тебе колено, волшебник-недоучка?  
– Ты мне угрожаешь? – взвился с места Чернов. Он принял картинную стойку и начал вылеплять из пальцев очередную хитровывернутую фигу.  
– Винчестер, можете стрелять, я разрешаю, – раздался от дверей спокойный голос Константина. – Если возникнут вопросы, скажу, что вы защищали сокурсников от опрометчивого колдовства глупца, пытающегося в помещении развернуть Огненную Стену. Бескудникова, за правильно поставленный щит – пять баллов. Горский, Лукащук, прежде, чем кастовать файерболы, надо проверить, не закрыты ли вы чужим щитом. Но направление удара одобряю. Чернов, вы остались один против трёх магов и охотника. Предлагаю пересмотреть ваши базовые установки, а также не пытаться кастовать заклинания, до которых вы ещё не доросли.  
В этот момент в дверях возник Сэм, а ещё через мгновение прозвенел звонок и все расселись по местам. Саушкин начал лекцию как ни в чём не бывало. Что у вампира нельзя было отнять – это то, как он умел завладевать вниманием аудитории. И голос у него не гремел, как у Евграфия, и события, о которых рассказывал, были, в общем-то, знакомы со школьной парты, разве что рассматривались с другого ракурса. Но слушать было необыкновенно интересно, а в памяти откладывалось с первого раза и намертво.   
А в конце урока, вдобавок к уже розданным накануне курсовым, Константин задал Чернову рассчитать последствия срабатывания Огненной Стены в комнате объёмом сто пятьдесят кубических метров, Даше – воспроизвести расчёты щита, который она поставила интуитивно, но умудрилась закрыть четверых намертво, остальным – траектории собственных файерболов, отражённых Дашиным щитом, а также процент, на который замедлится пуля, пройдя через него. К слову, раньше, когда рассказывал о первых мушкетах, Саушкин уже говорил, что никакая магия против огнестрельного оружия неэффективна, и пули в Сумраке поражают точно так же, как и в мире людей, меняется только скорость, но на близких расстояниях это несущественно. Только Винчестеры получили задание по теме – эссе «Причины провала социального эксперимента Светлых в Северной Америке в 1860 году».  
– А если я не считаю, что эксперимент провалился? – возмутился Дин.  
– Тогда мне будет ещё интереснее почитать ваши доводы, – краем губ ухмыльнулся вампир.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 Доходный дом купца В.И. Чувильдина, он же «Косой дом» www.oblgazeta.ru/culture/16652/  
6 Особняк мещанина П.Ф.Блинова, andreyshad.ru/osobnyak-meshhanina-blinova/


	5. Как дожить до понедельника

**Тогда**  
4 эпизод + вендиго, леший, банши, штрига, Бабай  
**Сейчас**  
Обучение шло по интенсивной программе, занимались и в субботу, поэтому ко второму воскресенью студенты были готовы уже на стены лезть, только бы вырваться из города. К тому же, на него выпадал российский День независимости, и понедельник тоже объявили выходным. Винчестеры и Даша единодушно решили съездить на ближайшее озеро порыбачить и покупаться, если погода позволит. Робкое уральское лето не успело вступить в свои права, как сказались отдалённые последствия затмения, устроенного Амарой – даже в редкие солнечные дни было довольно прохладно, а в остальное время лил холодный дождь.  
Прогноз погоды сулил переменную облачность, смотреть вероятности Даша ещё не умела, поэтому понадеялись на таинственный русский авось и вечером субботы рванули на северо-восток, к озеру Шарташ7, про которое местные рассказывали особенно много страшилок. Прогноз, конечно, наврал – дождь начался, как только поставили палатку, и не прекращался всю ночь, которой, собственно, и не было – серая мгла на один час сменилась чем-то, напоминающим вечер, а потом снова рассвело. Дин просыпался часто, но не от того, что под боком тихо дышала Даша, а дальше, у противоположной стены, ворочался во сне Сэм. Что-то было снаружи, ходило вдалеке, за стеной дождя. А может, и чудилось – оно, это что-то, к палатке не подходило и против пришельцев, довольно обычных в этих местах, кажется, не возражало.  
Как только начало светать, Дин высунул нос в промозглую сырость утра и понял, что нет, не чудилось. Вокруг палатки ровным кругом были прокопаны или, скорее, выдавлены в земле ямки диаметром чуть меньше фута. Он сунул палку в одну из них, та уткнулась в дно на глубине дюймов десяти. Достаточно глубоко, чтобы заполучить неприятностей, угодив в такую на бегу. Больше видимых следов ни людей, ни животных, он, как ни искал, не нашёл. Впрочем, насчет своих способностей следопыта Дин не обольщался – максимум, что он мог: пройти по каплям крови и то, если их не затоптали. Ямы надо было закопать, пока не проснулся младшенький и со своей неповторимой хаотичной грацией не переломал себе ноги если не в первой, так во второй. А можно и не закапывать, а просто свернуть побыстрее лагерь и отправиться дальше в лес.  
Разводить костёр в такую сырость было безнадёжным делом, да и Винчестеры никогда скаутами не были, поэтому Дин, не мудрствуя лукаво, достал спиртовку и установил над ней чайник. Вскоре на запах кофе подтянулись Даша и Сэм. Дождик ненадолго прекратился, но ни купаться, ни рыбачить в такую погоду было нельзя, так что решили просто пройти вглубь леса, посмотреть на живописные старинные каменоломни.  
Выходы серого гранита, похожие на стопку матрасов, сложенные один на другой и как будто порезанные ножом в разных направлениях, выглядели в меру таинственно, а тропа, ограниченная с двух сторон каменной кладкой, и вовсе завлекала пройти по ней. Они и пошли. И вернулись к тому же самому месту, откуда вошли в неё. Даша удивилась – тропа нигде не сворачивала, прошли не так и много, как получилось, что попали снова в то же место? Винчестеры вытащили датчики ЭМП, покрутились, но ничего определённого не выяснили – приборы взрёвывали и начинали мигать, а на следующем шаге снова умолкали, и всё это без всякой системы. Даша достала сотовый и печально уставилась на надпись «нет сети». Телефоны братьев демонстрировали ту же картинку, это было странно, ведь вечером Дин довольно долго беседовал с Кастиэлем, который сообщил, что ни в Юте, ни в Колорадо признаков присутствия Люцифера он не обнаружил и продолжает движение на восток.  
Снова достали спиртовку, под защитой слоистой стены и нависающего над ней кустарника пообедали. Дальше двинулись в том же направлении, но уже над тропой, тщательно следя за азимутом по компасу. До того момента, пока стрелка, вальяжно крутнувшись, не остановилась в положении прямо противоположном тому, в каком была секунду назад. ЭМП опять ничего внятного не показали. После короткого совещания решили продолжить идти вперёд, не полагаясь на компас, – по деревьям. Выбрали три дерева, пустили вперёд Сэма, который свою кличку оправдывал на все сто, – ломился через подлесок и траву, не замечая препятствий, но направление выдерживал чётко. И пришли к той же самой скале, где обедали.  
Путь в обратную сторону тоже ничего не дал – знакомая тропинка, ни разу не свернув, привела всё к той же стопке матрасов, распластанной огромным ножом. Даша решила, что виноват леший. Она переодела куртку на левую сторону, заставила Винчестеров сделать то же, при этом весь их арсенал оказался на виду, что очень нервировало обоих. Даже кроссовки, изрядно промокшие, переобули правую на левую ногу и наоборот. Не помогло. Так и кружили на несчастных двух-трёх километрах до десяти часов, идя по разным дорогам, пересекая в одном случае болото, в другом ручей, а в третьем вообще неожиданно сухие в такую погоду гранитные столы и колодцы, но неизменно возвращаясь под стену с удобным навесом из плотно сплетённого ветвями кустарника.  
– Не нравится мне вся эта красота, – в пятый, если не больше раз, пробурчал себе под нос Дин. – Не к добру нас вечно сюда приводит.  
– Это не леший, – Даша опустила рюкзак на траву и села на каменный блин, удобно торчащий из-под стены. – С тем хоть договориться можно, да и не стал бы он нас водить после того, как мы одежду наизнанку вывернули – это верное средство, помогает всегда.  
– Сэм, а чего мы-то не догадались одежду вывернуть? Может, и не пришлось бы винсентить8 эту Пэрис Хилтон.  
– Не думаю, что с нею бы это сработало. Скажи, Даша, твои лешие людьми питаются?  
– Вы что, ребята, – нашла в себе силы улыбнуться Даша. – Они безобидные, если сильно в лесу не пакостить. Так, могут немного кругами поводить, попугать. Если совсем злостный порубщик или браконьер встретится – в болото завести. Но чтобы есть – они же практически растения, только разумные, мясом не питаются. Свежим, по крайней мере.  
– Наша питалась. И в животы трупам пихала семена, – Сэм хмыкнул. – Наверное, лес пыталась вырастить.  
– Вам, похоже, какой-то безумный леший попался.  
– Всё, разбиваем палатку здесь, – подвёл итог беседы Дин. – Ночью будем дежурить по очереди, вдруг у местного лешего тоже крыша поехала.  
Ночью снова пошёл дождь, но Дин его честно проспал во время дежурства Сэма. Проснулся он от того, что брат молча дёргал его за плечо. Сэм прижал палец к губам и скосил глаза на стенку палатки, обращённую наружу, от скалы. Там в тусклом свете белой ночи явственно вырисовывались две ноги, принадлежавшие существу намного выше человека. Дин тронул за плечо Дашу, одновременно легонько зажимая ей рот, чтобы не выдала их шумом. Она проснулась быстро, как будто и не спала, а так, лежала с закрытыми глазами. Увидела ноги, одна из которых опиралась на старинный протез в форме перевёрнутой бутылки.  
– Верлиока, – одними губами прошептала на ухо Дину. – Это плохо. С ним не договориться.  
– И как его убить? – так же тихо спросил Дин. Верлиоку они ещё не проходили.  
– Не знаю, но, судя по сказкам, как человека. Только он большой и сильный. И злой.  
В этот момент огромная рука сгребла палатку за крышу и вздёрнула вверх. Монстр перекинул получившийся полиэстеровый мешок за спину, ткань протестующе затрещала, но выдержала. Людей внутри вдавило друг в друга, Даша полузадушенно пискнула. Дин, извиваясь, как угорь, сумел вытащить девушку наверх, но сам при этом оказался вдавлен в Сэма.  
– Колено убери, придурок, – прохрипел младшенький.  
– Которое? – удивился Дин. Вроде бы оба его колена никуда особо не упирались.  
– Не знаю, которое, но яйца ты мне уже почти раздавил.  
Дин опять попытался отшатнуться, и, похоже, потревожил чудовище. Тот что-то рыкнул, встряхнул мешок. Людям внутри снова пришлось устраиваться так, чтобы не травмировать друг друга. На то, что снаружи стало темно, совсем нехарактерно для белой ночи, они обратили внимание не скоро. А верлиока всё тащил свою поклажу, на каждом шаге припадая на деревянную ногу. Где-то в первые полчаса пути Даша проделала в стенке палатки небольшое отверстие, в которое хлынул прохладный сухой воздух. Похоже, монстр затащил свою добычу в какую-то очень большую пещеру.  
Бежать нужно было сейчас, пока верлиока не принёс их в логово, и девушка стала осторожно распарывать палатку дальше, стараясь делать это потише – крепкая ткань трещала под ножом. Они не успели. Впрочем, шансы спастись от монстра в незнакомой пещере, которая служила ему домом, были невелики. Когда Даша уже наполовину высунулась из разреза, верлиока вдруг остановился и резко опустил импровизированный мешок на землю, так, что у Винчестеров одновременно от удара вышибло воздух из лёгких. Пока они пытались отдышаться, огромная рука вытащила через разрез Дашу, а потом и братьев по одному. В процессе Дин сумел достать мачете и рубануть им по широкому запястью монстра. С тем же успехом он мог пытаться перерубить бетонный столб – тяжёлое стальное лезвие не оставило на бугристой, покрытой толстыми волосками коже верлиоки ни царапины. Пленников поместили в клетки, не то выточенные, не то выплавленные из камня. Между толстенными прутьями свободно проходила человеческая рука, но голову уже было не просунуть. Самого момента перемещения никто потом не смог вспомнить – как будто лапища великана прошла сквозь камень, не встречая препятствий, и вернулась обратно, а люди остались взаперти.  
Верлиока пощёлкал кресалом, запалил огромный факел. В его свете Дин, наконец, смог разглядеть монстра. Ростом не ниже двенадцати футов, тот был непропорционально широким, а кисти его рук намного превосходили его же голову. Одет он был в широченную рубаху, настолько старую и грязную, что цвета было уже не разобрать, и такие же штаны. Обуви он не носил, и его квадратная грязная ступня больше напоминала подушку с торчащими в стороны перевязанными уголками, на которые кто-то наклеил грубые, загибающиеся внутрь ногти. А ещё у этого существа был всего один глаз, располагавшийся ровно посередине низкого лба, над вдавленной переносицей. И глаз этот, жёлтый, злой, на удивление человеческий, рассматривал людей из-под спутанной чёлки с явным гастрономическим интересом.  
Монстр неожиданно быстро переместился к клетке Дина, прижал к каменной решётке уродливую голову и раззявил рот. Из него выплеснулся длинный, раздвоенный на конце язык. Винчестер отшатнулся, но позади была уже стена пещеры, а прямо перед грудью дрожал, сокращался и удлинялся язык твари. Дина бросило в жар, потом в холод, накатила неимоверная усталость. Мачете вдруг стало неподъёмным и вывалилось из ослабевших пальцев. Что-то этот монстр качал из него, но что, было непонятно. Наконец чудовище втянуло язык, захлопнуло пасть и перешло к клетке Даши. Винчестер хотел двинуться в её сторону, но ноги подкосились, и всё, что он смог, – это сползти по стенке и смотреть, как девушка прижимается к камню, а перед ней извивается красный толстый язык, трепеща раздвоенным кончиком. Закончилось всё так же – ноги у неё подкосились, а верлиока перешёл к последней клетке в ряду – Сэма. Дину было плохо видно из-за каменных решёток, перекрывавших обзор, но блеск мачете он точно заметил. Брат, ясно рассмотревший способ питания монстра, решил внести в него свои коррективы. Он не стал дожидаться начала трапезы, рубанул сразу, как только язык великана проник сквозь решётку. Верлиока взвыл так, что с потолка посыпались мелкие камешки, саданул по клетке кулаком, но до Сэма не достал.  
Монстр отошёл к противоположной стене, пошарил толстыми пальцами в оранжевой тряпке, бывшей когда-то палаткой, и выкатил оттуда несколько консервных банок. Спустя пару неудачных попыток ему удалось подцепить одну из них. Он осторожно, держа её кончиками длинных грязных ногтей, поднёс к клетке Дина и уронил через решётку крыши. Со второй банкой получилось уже быстрее, она попала в клетку Даши. После чего верлиока разразился пространной невнятной речью, указывая на Сэма грязным толстым пальцем. Брату пайки не досталось, видимо, в наказание за размахивание мачете.  
Ножи были у всех, верлиока не стал их разоружать, похоже, даже выходка Сэма не особенно огорчила монстра, а попытку Дина он и вообще не заметил, так что вскрыли консервы быстро. Даша предложила поделиться своей порцией с Сэмом, но тот отказался – из него сил не пили, а Дину с Дашей нужно было восстановиться как можно скорее. Верлиока же завалился в дальнем конце пещеры на ложе, похожее на свалку из тряпок, листьев и прочего мусора, зарывшись в него чуть ли не с головой.  
– Даш, ты же в Сумрак ходить умеешь? – на всякий случай шёпотом поинтересовался Дин, хотя, наверное, мог бы и кричать – храпел монстр так громко, что даже каменные своды подрагивали.  
– Умею. Сейчас, – тут же подобралась девушка.  
Она встала, сделала шаг по клетке и исчезла. Появилась на том же самом месте и огорчённо покачала головой.  
– На первом слое те же клетки, только из толстых железных прутьев. Это странно, Сумрак не любит металла, обычно там всё наоборот – то, что в нашем мире металлическое – на первом слое из дерева.  
– А на втором? – тут же поинтересовался Дин.  
– Я ни разу там не была, – глаза у Даши расширились от испуга.  
– Придётся попытаться, – мягко сказал Винчестер. – Если бы здесь ловил сотовый, я бы уже позвал нашего друга-Светлого, он бы нас вытащил. Но получается, что вся надежда только на тебя.  
Он не стал говорить, что, когда только что снова пытался поймать сеть, обратил внимание на дату – на телефоне стояло четырнадцатое июня, хотя по его прикидкам ещё должно было быть раннее утро тринадцатого.  
Даша нахмурила брови, закусила губу и снова пропала. Появилась она, когда Дин уже начал волноваться. Устало села на каменный пол своей клетки, покачала головой:  
– Ничего не получается. Тень свою вижу, а поднять её не могу. То ли умения не хватает, то ли силы.  
– А скорее всего, ты устала и переволновалась, лучше отдохни.  
Дин прекрасно понимал, что давить на девушку не имеет смысла: она делает всё, что в её силах, и пытается сделать даже то, что выше этих сил. Но другого способа сбежать из клеток, не имеющих ни дверей, ни стыков, он не видел. Даша всё продолжала свои попытки, исчезая и появляясь в пределах своей камеры. Дин дюйм за дюймом проверил каменную решётку клетки, но слабых мест не нашёл. Насколько он мог видеть, Сэм занимался у себя тем же.  
Часы тянулись бесконечно, но при этом время, отведённое им на передышку, закончилось слишком быстро. Монстр в дальнем конце пещеры снова заворочался, поднялся и двинулся в сторону клетки Сэма. Тот встретил его выстрелом из револьвера, Дин даже видел, как пуля ударила чудовище в грудь, туда, где у человека располагалось бы сердце. Монстр взвыл, остановился и вывалил язык, не доходя до клетки ярдов трёх. Невидимая сила подтащила Сэма к передним прутьям и буквально впечатала в них. Тогда начал стрелять Дин. Он всадил в бок и грудь верлиоки всю обойму серебряных пуль, но тот как будто и не заметил. Кровь плескала из ран при попадании, но очень быстро переставала течь, видимо, они тут же затягивались. Дин выщелкнул пустую обойму и вставил полную, запасную. Больше у него не было – он не на охоту шёл, а на лёгкую прогулку, чтобы голову проветрить. В этот момент как будто огромная рука ударила его по спине, впечатав в решётку, как Сэма несколько минут назад. Пистолет вывалился из кулака, упав, к счастью, внутри клетки. Дин не мог сопротивляться, силы утекали гораздо быстрее, чем в первый раз, и уже через пару судорожных вдохов его накрыла чернота обморока.  
Очнулся он под возобновившийся храп их похитителя. Рядом валялась банка тушёнки, но есть не хотелось – от упадка сил кружилась голова и слегка поташнивало. Из ссадины на лбу натекло прилично крови, она стягивала кожу и не давала нормально открыть левый глаз. А ещё дико хотелось пить. Дин с трудом поднялся на четвереньки и, не вставая, переполз к стене – по ней струилась вода, то ли из конденсата, то ли подземный ручеёк. Он с трудом утолил жажду, попытался отмыть засохшую кровь и только тогда смог рассмотреть то, что творилось в других клетках. Даша, кажется, спала, свернувшись клубком, её грудная клетка едва заметно двигалась. Сэм сидел на корточках, вперившись в каменную стену, как будто на ней было написано, как им сбежать отсюда. Сотовый показывал шестнадцатое июня и красную полоску севшей почти до нуля батареи. Дин перекинулся с братом парой слов, выяснил, что он в порядке и тоже задремал на каменном полу рядом со вскрытой банкой тушёнки – есть по-прежнему не хотелось.  
Очнулся он, когда на него буквально упала Даша. Её била крупная дрожь и совершенно не держали ноги. Дин сел, усадил на колени трясущуюся девушку и укутал её своей курткой.  
– Я прошла… прошла, – задыхающимся шёпотом рассказывала она. – Второй слой – там так холодно…  
– Ты у меня умница, – он поцеловал её в пушистую макушку. – Успокойся, сейчас согреешься, поешь и всех нас спасёшь.  
И тут погас факел. Постепенно глаза привыкли к тьме, выяснилось, что она не была абсолютной. Поблёскивала вода, бегущая по стене, посверкивали вкрапления слюды в гранитных столбах решётки. Где-то был источник света, но так далеко, что к ним в пещеру доходил уже, наверное, сотни раз отражённый и рассеянный луч. Даша перестала дрожать, но с колен не слезала, греясь сама и грея Дина. Она в темноте провела пальцами по его губам. Так делала Лиза, и сердце кольнуло старой болью, такой привычной, что без неё Дин себя уже не мыслил. Даша ему нравилась, но любить – он вообще был не уверен, что сможет кого-нибудь полюбить. Не после того, через что пришлось из-за него пройти тем, кто любил его. Не после того, что сделала с его чувствами Амара. Имел ли он право привязывать кого-нибудь к себе теперь? И имел ли он силы на это? А Даша продолжала изучать его лицо кончиками пальцев.  
– Хочешь, я тебе нос выправлю? – неожиданно спросила она.  
– Что? – вот о носе он сейчас не думал точно.  
– У тебя нос был сломан, хочешь, выправлю? Я умею, меня ещё дома научили. Это почти не больно, если через Сумрак.  
– Не надо. Только не нос, – тихонько рассмеялся Дин.  
– Почему?  
Винчестер помедлил мгновенье и решил рассказать правду. Иные имели дело со сверхъестественным по сотне раз за день, у них его странные знакомства удивления не вызывали. Это было приятно, ведь даже охотникам он не мог рассказать о своём лучшем друге. А иногда хотелось. И сейчас было даже можно.  
– У меня есть друг, ангел. Он меня лечил не меньше дюжины раз. И каждый раз, собирая по кусочкам, выправлял мне нос. А через день, максимум два, я этим носом налетал на очередной кулак. Конечно, чаще всего я сам был виноват. Но не станешь же дёргать ангела по таким пустякам. Так что у меня уже есть собственная примета – как только мне починили нос, тут же находятся желающие вернуть его в прежнее положение.  
– Ну и ладно, – в темноте Дину было не видно, он почувствовал улыбку Даши. – Мужчина с прямым носом вызывает подозрения – как он смог сохранить его до зрелости, чем отстаивал свои честь и достоинство в драках юных лет?  
– Точно, доставалось нам с братом в детстве ещё как! – тихо рассмеялся Дин. – Правда, после его семнадцати оппоненты до лица младшенького уже не всегда могли дотянуться.  
– Ну всё, я пошла, – Даша легонько чмокнула его в кончик многострадального носа. – Спасибо, что согрел, ты замечательный!  
– Давай, отларакрофть там всё, – напутствовал девушку Дин. – Посмотри, может, какую волшебную хреновину найдёшь, чтобы открыть эти долбаные клетки.  
Тёплая тяжесть с колен исчезла, и стало как-то особенно одиноко. Он не заметил момента, когда Даша ушла в Сумрак, просто там, где было пятно абсолютной темноты, снова слабо заблестели крупинки слюды. Дальше он мог ориентироваться только на слух, и то все звуки заглушал убийственный храп монстра.  
То ли Даша случайно разбудила великана, то ли тот сам проснулся, чтобы подкрепиться от пленников, но верлиока заворочался на своём шуршащем ложе. В клетке рядом возникло движение – девушка вернулась туда через Сумрак, не желая, видимо, раньше времени показывать хозяину, что может уйти из-под его власти. Верлиока зажёг новый факел, и Даша отрицательно покачала головой – ничего не нашла. Потом подошла к самой решётке со стороны Дина и поманила его.  
– Кажется, у него родничок не заросший, – неуверенно прошептала Даша. – Аура у макушки прямо пылает, как у младенца. Наверное, это единственное место, где он уязвим.  
На этот раз монстр решил начать трапезу с Дина, но тот был уже готов. Как только верлиока раззявил свой огромный рот, Винчестер выстрелил. И нажал на курок ещё три раза, целя в ярко жёлтый, светящийся отсветом факела глаз. Кости черепа не пробить, по корпусу тоже палить бесполезно, но хотя бы ослепить на время – и то хорошо. Глаз брызнул жидкостью и кровью, великан завертелся на месте, молотя воздух вокруг себя огромными кулаками. Он описывал всё более широкие круги, лупя по всему, что попадалось по дороге. Клетки Дина и Даши выстояли, а вот у Сэма рассыпалась, как будто была из песчаника. Дин удивился – вчера камень спокойно выдержал удар взбешённого монстра, что могло измениться в составе решётки сегодня? Но время терять было нельзя, и он закричал по-английски, в надежде, что русская нечисть не поймёт:  
– Сэм, у него, кажется, макушка мягкая! Попробуй садануть его клинком по маковке!  
Верлиока тут же развернулся и пошёл на голос, подставив Сэму широкую покатую спину. Чем тот и воспользовался. Это было по-настоящему красиво – когда гибкая длинная фигура с каким-то первобытным рёвом выметнулась из каменного крошева и взлетела на плечи чудовища. Сверкающий ангельский клинок по самую рукоять погрузился в кудлатый затылок, появился на мгновение весь красный, и снова погрузился, и снова, и снова. Сэм висел, обхватив верлиоку за шею рукой и оседлав его талию, как бока бычка на родео, правой рукой вращал клинок в черепе чудовища, превращая его мозги в кашу. Кажется, это было уже лишнее – тот умер после первых же ударов и стоял по инерции. Но вот его колени подогнулись, он начал заваливаться на спину. Сэм соскочил и отбежал в сторону, продолжая размахивать руками. «Он никогда не может остановиться сразу», – подумал Дин с умилением.  
А потом реальность как будто поплыла. Очертания пещеры смазались, фигура Сэма потеряла краски и стала похожа на детский рисунок карандашом по серому ватману. Дин попытался шагнуть к нему, но понял, что ноги не отрываются от пола, словно приросли к камню. Он моргнул, и всё вернулось – Сэм живой, объёмный, весь из плеч, локтей, коленей и вечных лохм, подхватил с пола какую-то тряпку и чистил клинок, Даша что-то спрашивала из своей клетки, а под ногами катилась, вываливая на каменную крошку пола куски мяса, вскрытая консервная банка.  
– Фух, кажется, всё. Даш, можешь сгудинить меня отсюда?  
Через мгновение Даша уже тянула Дина за руку. Он сделал шаг и провалился следом за ней в густой холодный туман. Мимо проплывали какие-то вертикальные столбы, и мозг также медленно и замороженно отметил, что да, они тут железные. Потом туман сгустился ещё больше, холод перехватил горло, и вдохнуть Дин смог только в реальном мире, куда Даша его практически вытащила за шкирку.  
– Чёрт, не думала, что будет так тяжело, – она стояла на коленях над лежащим на полу Винчестером. – Ты как?  
– Я в норме, – Дин и правда почувствовал себя прекрасно, как только понял, что никакого тумана нет, а есть здоровый, ещё не отдышавшийся после схватки брат и волшебница, которая только что протащила его через иное измерение. – Скажи мне, Леголас недостреленный, что ты со своей клеткой сделал, что она с одного удара рассыпалась вся?  
– Это не я, – Сэм почему-то отвёл глаза. – Наверное, она уже была вся в трещинах.  
– Ладно, сломалась и сломалась. Очень вовремя, – не стал приставать к брату Дин. – Даша, ты пойди, посмотри, может, можно ещё что-то из наших шмоток собрать, а мы тут с Сэмом малость приберёмся.  
Уборку Винчестеры понимали своеобразно. Для начала они отрубили монстру голову, закатили её в дальний угол и для надёжности завалили самым тяжёлым валуном, который смогли сдвинуть с места. С левиафаном до смерти Дика такое бы всё равно не сработало, но они понадеялись, что верлиока не левиафан, по крайней мере, кровь у него красная. Потом вырезали из грудной клетки сердце, порубили на куски и получившийся фарш тоже распределили под несколько камней. После чего расчленили туловище как смогли и куски тоже разбросали. Надёжнее было, конечно, сжечь тело, а не работать мясниками, но в пещере совершенно нечему было гореть, кроме пары приготовленных факелов, постели монстра и полуистлевшей одежды несчастных, побывавших в пещере до них. Братья нашли несколько трупов, высохших до состояния мумий по углам пещеры. На некоторых были такие же порты, как у верлиоки, а на других – вполне современные джинсы и куртки. Даже если собрать всё, что могло гореть, всё равно на тушу монстра не хватило бы – так, только подкоптить слегка.  
– Ну что, пошли? – Дин принял из рук Даши свой изрядно полегчавший рюкзак с заштопанной на скорую руку прорехой от когтя верлиоки. – Только бы ещё выяснить, куда. Предлагаю направо.  
Он махнул рукой в сторону одного из темнеющих проходов.  
– Нет, не туда, – возразил Сэм и указал в противоположном направлении. – Надо в тот проход.  
– А ты-то откуда знаешь?  
– Просто поверь. Нам – туда.  
Сэм никогда ни на чем не настаивал просто так. Он, конечно, мог вбить себе в голову какую-нибудь высокоморальную ерунду и требовать её выполнения, но что бы он ни молол, даже в детстве это не было капризом. Раз говорит, значит, уверен.  
Пошли за Сэмом, а он вёл какими-то совсем не теми путями, которыми их доставили в подземелье. По крайней мере, великан бы здесь точно не прошёл – свод иногда понижался так, что приходилось ползти на четвереньках. В одном месте нужно было форсировать каменный мост над провалом неизвестной глубины. Хорошо, что мост был короткий и Сэм помог брату и девушке, буквально вытащив их за руки с середины, с самого узкого места.  
Сразу за мостом сели перекусить, а потом двинулись дальше. Вскоре впереди забрезжил свет, и Дин с Дашей рванули на свежий воздух, а Сэм как-то растерянно завертел головой, вглядываясь в пол и стены пещеры.  
– Потерял что?  
– Нет, – недоумённо качнул головой младшенький. – Всё в порядке, пойдёмте.  
Вышли, а вернее, выползли они из-под корней огромной ели, растущей на краю оврага. Ещё несколько лет, и вешние воды должны были подмыть её окончательно, она рухнет, а проход окажется засыпан. Полуденное солнце едва пробивалось сквозь толстый слой туч, начинал накрапывать дождик. Вдруг совсем рядом послышался шорох шин проезжающей машины. Все трое, не сговариваясь, кинулись сквозь кустарник в ту сторону и вскоре вышли на шоссе. Невдалеке, как будто насмехаясь над путниками, заблудившимися на небольшом и исхоженном вдоль и поперёк пространстве лесопарка, приветливо сверкала мокрой крышей автобусная остановка.  
– Улица Высоцкого! – сразу узнала местность Даша. – Всё, через час будем дома.  
Сотовый зазвонил, когда все уже загрузились на заднюю площадку автобуса. Дин вытащил и удивлённо уставился на почти полную полоску зарядки. Звонил Антон.  
– Вас где носит? – без приветствия сразу завопил их русский друг. – Мне Надежда с трёх ночи чуть плешь не проела – позвони, предупреди… Недавно, правда, успокоилась, сказала, что всё в порядке. У вас что, у обоих мозги переклинило – телефоны выключать?  
– Погоди, не ори, – Дин не мог понять, что происходит, но с ними всё и правда было в порядке. – Ничего мы не выключали, просто попали под землю, а там сотовые не ловили. А что с Надей? И о чём нас надо было предупредить?  
– С ней уже всё хорошо, но нервов она нам потрепала изрядно. Предупредить вас нужно было о том, чтобы вы никуда не ходили, а возвращались домой. Я не понял – куда вы попёрлись?  
– Да вот, решили совершить лёгкую вылазку в ближайший лесопарк, на местные достопримечательности полюбоваться.  
– И как?  
– Знаешь, Антон, я как-то резко охладел ко всем этим Уиндам9. Единственная достопримечательность Ебурга, которая сейчас меня может заинтересовать – это стойка ближайшего бара.  
– Если хватает сил на бар, значит, помощь Светланы не требуется, – голос в трубке стал гораздо спокойнее. – Но если что – звони в любое время. Что-то мне кажется, вы с вашим счастьем везде себе приключений найдёте.  
Дин согласился и закончил разговор. Перед тем, как убрать сотовый, он бросил взгляд на дату – тринадцатое июня. И заряд батареи почти полный. Что это было, когда время перескакивало после кормёжек верлиоки – сбой в работе телефона или глюк? И щетина – под пальцами ощущалась нормальная трёхдневная небритость, за шесть дней выросло бы длиннее. Он пожал плечами и сунул сотовый в карман.  
Решили быстро привести себя в порядок в общаге, смыть запах монстра и двинуть в уже знакомый бар «Vodka», чем-то он приглянулся Дину ещё с самого первого посещения. Наверное, тем, что за чистотой там особо не следили, зато народ был простой до визга – сюда шли надраться, наклюкаться и оттянуться, нужное подчеркнуть.  
– Даша, ты вчера легенды упоминала, – как-то неуверенно после пятой или шестой рюмки обратился к девушке Сэм. – А ты не знаешь ничего местного про ящериц?  
– Зелёненьких? С короной? – тут же откликнулась она.  
– Н-не помню. Кажется, тёмно-зелёная с чёрной полосой на спинке, – замялся мелкий.  
– Вы на Урале, ребятки. За разумными зелёными ящерицами – это сюда, – припечатала Дарья и продолжила с явным сожалением в голосе. – Только это не легенда, а художественное произведение. У меня дома книжка есть, привезу, почитаешь.  
Утро настало как-то слишком быстро, хотя в этот раз никаких монстров рядом не наблюдалось. Наоборот, на плече очень уютно и по-домашнему устроилась русая пушистая голова Даши, в окно били лучи вспомнившего про лето солнца, затылок выламывало от очередного похмелья, а в дверях торчала довольная физия Сэма, который, скотина, и разбудил Дина своим стуком.  
– Вставайте, сони, уже восемь часов. Если через полчаса вас не будет в классе, Константин из вас всю кровь выпьет, и совсем не метафорически.  
– Вали отсюда, сцуко, – привычно поприветствовал брата Дин и, когда голова мелкого исчезла, медленно и осторожно принял сидячее положение.  
Перед кроватью стоял тазик. Дожили. Слава всем богам, хоть пустой. То ли не успел опозориться, то ли кто-то, скорее всего, Даша, всё уже убрал. События вчерашнего вечера не торопились всплывать в гудящей голове, и Дин осторожно тронул за плечо девушку. Та, с трудом оторвав голову от подушки, сообщила, что «так пить нельзя». Первым делом Дин выяснил, что ночью у них секса не было. Кто его знает – по пьяни вполне мог и забыть про презерватив, а так хоть об этом голова болеть не будет. Потому что обо всём остальном она болеть продолжала. Даша снова, как в первый день их знакомства, сняла основные симптомы похмелья, а сама выпила тот самый последний порошок – лечить себя у неё пока не особо получалось. Припёрся отвратительно свежий Сэм и начал с кривой ухмылкой просвещать Дина о событиях вчерашнего вечера, пока его девушка заняла душ в конце коридора.  
– Ты заказал мартини с водкой, «взболтать, но не смешивать», и молодецки хряпнул обе рюмки залпом, – ехидно улыбаясь, вещал он. – Я не понял, что ты хотел нам этим продемонстрировать, но потом ты перешёл на виски.  
– Это я помню, – отметил Дин. – Потом я учил Дашу играть на бильярде.  
– Это так называлось? – поднял бровь Сэм. – Со стороны смотрелось, будто ты её лапаешь при всех. Недаром там столько мужиков подтянулось.  
– Сгинь, Саманта! – опрометчиво мотнул головой Дин. – Я, кажется, ещё играл с ними. Но куда делась тогда Даша, уже не помню.  
– Я её утащил, и мы смотрели со стороны. Ей понравилось, как ты двигаешься. И как ты разделал всех под орех.  
– Серьёзно? – сознание, что он пленяет девичьи сердца, как всегда согрело Дину душу. Но вот победа на бильярде… Он же никогда не играл на интерес, значит, должен был сорвать неплохой куш. Дин ощупал лицо. – А драка? Драки я что-то не помню.  
– Не было драки, – младшенький откровенно потешался и знал, что ничего ему за это не будет, гаду длинноногому. – Ты, похоже, включил остатки мозгов и вспомнил, что теперь имеешь доход помимо игры и мошенничества. Поэтому проставился водкой всем своим соперникам. И выпил с каждым.  
– Ой, ё-о-о-о. Теперь понятно, почему мне так плохо. Надеюсь, я не пел? – оставалась надежда, правда, очень слабая, что Дин вчера вечером не слил в унитаз последнюю возможность иметь нормальную сексуальную жизнь в этом городе.  
– Слава всем богам, живым и мёртвым, караоке в «Водке» нет.  
– Воистину, слава… А ты откуда знаешь про караоке? – сквозь туман в голове сумело пробиться подозрение – при Сэме Дин так не напивался, чтобы залезть на сцену.  
– Я подписан на инстаграм Кроули, – садистски ухмыльнулся мелкий, и Дин в который раз отметил, что лето четырнадцатого года, когда они с Королём Ада устроили чёс по барам, ему будут припоминать при каждом удобном и неудобном случае до самой смерти. А то и после.  
В этот момент вошла Даша и сразу спросила, не нужно ли подлечить Сэма.  
– Я в порядке, – лучезарно улыбнулся тот, а Дин пояснил:  
– Ему после любой, даже самой грандиозной пьянки достаточно проблеваться и выпить таблетку аспирина. Ненавижу, – добавил он совершенно искренне.  
– Меня в младенчестве напоили кровью демона, – уже серьёзно рассказал Сэм. – Я никогда не болел простудой, а любые вирусные инфекции и отравления переношу легче, чем другие люди.  
Дин бы никогда не стал делиться такой информацией. Но Иные как-то не так реагировали на проявления сверхъестественного и то, от чего людей кидало в дрожь, для них было нормально. Правда, нередко бывало и наоборот – то, что люди считали вполне приемлемым, у Светлых вызывало отвращение. Дин никогда не мог угадать, как отреагируют их новые знакомые, а вот Сэм всегда попадал в точку – как ему это удавалось, для Дина оставалось непостижимым. Вот и сейчас Даша среагировала совершенно спокойно.  
– Просто кровь не подействовала бы, там нужно ещё заклинание. А ты не можешь узнать, какое? – поинтересовалась она. – Было бы здорово избавить детей от вечных соплей.  
– Нет, того демона уже нет в живых. К тому же, он этим заклинаньем мог опосредованно управлять всеми, кто в младенчестве хлебнул его крови.  
– Ну, тогда и хорошо, что заклинание пропало, – согласилась Даша. – Начни его применять остальные Тёмные, нам бы тяжко пришлось.  
Как Саушкин узнал про их приключения, непонятно – ему никто не говорил. Антону, другу Константина, Дин по телефону тоже ничего конкретного не сказал. Но в конце очень тяжёлого дня вампир вызвал пред свои бессмертные очи всех троих.  
Этот странный Иной производил удивительно двойственное впечатление. Выглядел он чуть старше, чем на момент своей смерти в две тысячи третьем, но и не на тридцать пять, как было бы, проживи он одиннадцать лет своего небытия на Земле. В приятном подвижном лице то проступали мальчишеские черты, то выявлялась нечеловеческая сущность, а то веяло такой древностью, которой у этого Иного быть не могло – он родился всего на два года раньше Сэма. И всё же, что-то было. Возможно, накладывало отпечаток то, что Константин был вундеркиндом и в двадцать один год уже имел два высших образования. Или проступало человеческое, которое так и не сдалось под давлением кровожадной твари. А может, это сквозил Сумрак, воскресивший его два года назад из ничего, из чистой энергии.  
Внимательные голубые глаза окатили каждого из троих студентов приличной порцией потустороннего холода, тонкие губы чуть вздрогнули, как будто изнутри их тронули высунувшиеся и тут же спрятавшиеся клыки.  
– Доставайте ноутбуки и подробно, вплоть до малейшего чиха, описывайте свои похождения в Шарташском лесопарке и под ним.  
– Простите, сэр, – не смог смолчать Дин. – А как вы узнали, что мы там были?  
– Вы вампиров проходили? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Саушкин.  
– Да, вы нам с вашего племени начали, и Евграфий тоже первую же лекцию вампирам посвятил.  
– Тогда почему не используете полученные знания? Вы мне своими воспоминаниями, всплывавшими в самые неподходящие моменты, чуть лекцию не сорвали! – кажется, Константин действительно был возмущён. – Находясь рядом с вампиром, нужно глушить свои мысли посторонними образами всегда! Даже со мной или с вашим другом, как его там, Бенни? Никому из нас не интересно наблюдать ваши пьяные выступления по барам!  
Трое студентов синхронно покраснели. Дин мысленно стукнул себя кулаком по лбу. Ведь помнил же, что все двое суток, что он был обращён, его преследовал постоянный шум от чужих мыслей и эмоций. Правда, научиться разделять его на осмысленные потоки он так и не успел – дед Сэмюэль Кэмпбелл сварил зелье и вылечил своего нелюбимого внука от жажды крови. А Саушкин тем временем продолжил:  
– Кстати, что при встрече с нечистью вы должны были сделать в первую очередь?  
– Доложить в офис Ночного Дозора, – пристыжённо ответила за всех Даша.  
– Именно! А не воевать с нею самостоятельно!  
– Мы не могли доложить – связи не было, – начал оправдываться Дин. – А потом, под землёй, тем более.  
– Про особое винчестеровское везение я успел прочитать в вашем досье. Вы, перенесённые за тысячи километров в чужую страну, не зная языка, в первые же дни умудрились найти приключения в тихом городке, где даже нормального отделения Дозоров-то нет. Здесь, в миллионнике, вам, конечно, сам бог велел во что-нибудь вляпаться, но зачем втягивать девушку?  
– Это не они меня втянули, это я их, – тут же принялась защищать братьев Даша. – Идея с лесопарком была моя.  
– Вы, Бескудникова, своей фамилии соответствуете полностью, – махнул рукой вампир. – Нельзя сказать «три сапога – пара», но то, что вы явно из того же теста, что эта заокеанская парочка, я уже понял.  
– Сэр, – внезапно подал голос печатавший, несмотря на выволочку, Сэм. – У меня не получается со временем.  
– Не получается? – переспросил Саушкин.  
– За тот интервал, который прошёл между нашим пленением верлиокой и освобождением, мы никак не могли успеть совершить всё то, что я помню.  
На растерянное лицо Сэмми Дин мог любоваться вечно – редко ему выпадали моменты оказаться умнее или хотя бы догадливее младшенького.  
– Там какая-то путаница была с часами, – сжалился над братом Дин и рассказал про свои наблюдения. В том, что сотовый не виноват в скачках дат, он уже удостоверился.  
– Всё верно, – успокоил студентов Константин. – Верлиока питался вашим временем. Слабость вы чувствовали, потому что он тянул его слишком быстро – вы за пару минут проживали сутки или двое. Когда вы его прикончили, кстати, прекрасная работа, господа студенты, – время вернулось к вам. В Шарташском лесопарке, вернее, так называемом Свердловском треугольнике, уже давно пропадали люди. А когда они находились, выяснялось, что прошло гораздо больше времени, чем те считали. Присутствие верлиоки объясняет эти провалы во времени. Непонятно, как спасшиеся ушли от него, наши расследования неизменно оканчивались ничем – память пострадавших была очень тщательно вычищена. И, судя по картинкам скелетов, которые я видел в ваших воспоминаниях, ушли далеко не все.  
– И что, даже мысли ни у кого не возникло, что здесь в течение как минимум пары столетий пасся монстр, питающийся временем? – Дин как истинный прокрастинатор, просто обязан был отвлечься от рапорта, чтобы задать очередной вопрос.  
– Ареал их обитания гораздо западнее, они никогда не встречались восточнее Пскова. Верлиока – порождение людского воображения, причём, довольно молодое. Самые первые упоминания о нём встречаются по берегам Балтийского моря в пятнадцатом веке. Но это фольклор западных славян и балтов, за Уралом ему появитья было неоткуда. Пишите, Винчестер, раз уж вы оказались самым наблюдательным.  
Через час все три рапорта были в компьютере Саушкина.  
– Хорошо, господа, можете идти. Бескудникова, поздравляю с уверенным третьим уровнем. Мой вам совет, всем троим – постарайтесь удержаться от авантюр хотя бы в ближайший месяц. И большая просьба: потренируйтесь в закрытии мыслей, очень уж воспоминания у вас красочные.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7 Свердловский треугольник www.moi-ural.ru/node/38  
8 Винсент Синклер, маньяк-убийца из фильма «Дом восковых фигур», где играли Пэрис Хилтон и Джаред Падалеки.  
9 Уинд (англ. Wind Cave) — пещера в северо-восточных предгорьях Скалистых гор (горы Блэк-Хилс), штат Южная Дакота (США), замыкает пятёрку длиннейших пещер мира.


	6. С белым потолком, с правом на надежду

**Тогда**  
Призраки всех мастей  
 **Сейчас**  
Удерживаться от авантюр Винчестеры честно старались. К тому же, им раздали темы курсовых работ и добавили пятую пару – «Материальные составляющие заклинаний», в Хогвартсе это называлось бы Зельеварением. Правда, и здесь программу пришлось слегка изменить. Обычно Светлым не дают заклинания на крови – исторически это прерогатива Тёмных. Кровь Иных не подходит для волшебства из-за отрицательного магического потенциала, а таскать за собой добровольца-донора неудобно, да и глупо. Поэтому у каждого заклинания есть аналог, вливающий в него силу из Иного источника. Но можно не тратить силу, а взять кровь жертвы, как практикуют Тёмные или собственную, как делали Сэм, Дин и их друзья-охотники. Как ни фыркал и ни возмущался самый младший, но самый заносчивый в их группе студент Алексей Чернов, люди занимались наравне с Иными. И частенько бывало, что заклинание с использованием крови оказывалось сильнее неумелого волшебства студентов-Иных. А ранки на руках Сэма и Дина привычно залечивала Даша.   
Материальные составляющие тоже читал Саушкин, а Иная История превратилась в консультации по проектам. В плане ещё стояли древние языки, но их не изучали, а заучивали значения отдельных символов на енохианском, халдейском, шумерском и Кроули знает каком ещё мёртвом языке, тоже являющимся частью заклинаний. Вела их Евдокия Ивановна, глава Екатеринбургского Ночного Дозора, и Дин наконец выучил её имя.  
Винчестеры, быстро выяснившие, что с такой нагрузкой загнуться – как нечего делать, привычно поделили задания на двоих. Если один искал информацию сразу по двум проектам в библиотеке, второй чертил графики и схемы по полученным данным тоже в двойном размере. В старейшей библиотеке Екатеринбурга, Белинке, оказалась целая Иная секция. Студентов туда не пускали, но материалы для особых читателей поднимали в читальный зал, и никого не удивляло, что у одного двухметрового аспиранта стол постоянно завален вперемешку современными толстенными книгами, древними талмудами, сшитыми вручную из пергаментных листов и папирусными манускриптами, намотанными на бамбуковые стержни. Впрочем, на последние были наложены заклинания защиты от внешних воздействий и отвлечения внимания, так что посторонние их просто не замечали.   
Сэм почти поселился в библиотеке, чему Дин не особо и удивлялся. Сам бы он там так долго не выдержал, его коньком был не сбор информации, а её структуризация и использование. В этом он был хорош ещё дома, как-то так у него оказался заточен мозг, чтобы из разрозненных кусочков складывать мозаику тогда, когда остальные ещё не видят никаких связей между этими самыми кусочками. Даже Саушкин это отмечал и несколько раз вызывал Дина на спор, причём было видно, что русский вампир действительно наслаждается процессом и включается в обсуждение совершенно искренне.   
А ещё у Дина была проблема, в которой он не признавался даже самому себе. Он тосковал. Его всегда напрягали большие толпы людей, он неуютно чувствовал себя в любом скоплении народа, но дома, в Америке он этого почти не замечал, а тут почему-то навалилось. Раздражали непривычное строение лиц, жестикуляция, реакции на слова и действия, даже язык, вложенный в мозг и кажущийся уже родным, к вечеру утомлял безмерно. Заглушить проблему вискарём, как это было ещё года четыре назад, Дин уже не мог. Во-первых, печальный опыт гласил, что не помогает, во-вторых, скатиться легко, а выбираться труднее, в-третьих, оказалось, что мозги нужны не только каждый день, но и каждый час, а похмелье очень сильно мешает делу и вообще стыдно. В-четвёртых, видеть, как Сэм не испытывает таких проблем и с удовольствием поглощает четвёртый по величине город России во всех его проявлениях, а самому расклеиться? Не дождётесь.  
Но самое страшное – в России оказались невкусные бургеры. Сэм это отрицал, он даже честно попробовал несколько после особо бурного возмущения Дина и сказал, что разницы с домашними не чувствует. А Дин чувствовал, и даже очень. То ли мука тут была другая, то ли вода, то ли коровы не ту траву жевали, а вернее всего, как утверждал Сэм, дело было в самом Дине. Даша взяла на себя готовку завтраков и ужинов для себя и Дина, в обед они бегали в кафе, так что от голода никто из них не страдал, но без бургеров… Дин часто вспоминал анекдот, рассказанный Дашей про поддельные ёлочные игрушки. Вроде бы всё то же самое, а радости – никакой.  
Промелькнули дождливые и прохладные июнь и июль, тепло пришло на Урал только в августе. Однажды Дину срочно понадобился один из конспектов Сэма, а спросить вечером он не догадался. Поэтому в восемь утра он без тени сомнения толкнул дверь комнаты брата и замер на пороге. Там, где должно было покоиться сонное тело длиной не меньше шести футов четырёх дюймов и верных трёх футов в плечах, располагался кто-то гораздо изящнее и с таким интересным изгибом в районе талии, что оторвать взгляд от него оказалось чрезвычайно сложно. Удивительное создание распахнуло сонные тёмно-зелёные глаза и село на кровати, поджав ноги. Волна антрацитово-чёрных волос скользнула с подушки, рассыпалась по белым плечам, укрывая их шёлковым покрывалом.   
– Мисс, простите, что ворвался, – Дин моментально оценил тонкие черты лица, не тронутые косметикой, необычный цвет глаз и стройную фигурку девушки. Отрадно видеть, что семейный вкус младшенькому не отказывает. – Я рассчитывал встретить здесь одного вуки, откликающегося на кличку «Сэм», но никак не королеву.  
– Вы Дин, да? – улыбка ей очень шла, и это опять-таки говорило в пользу братишки – девушек он выбирать умел. – Меня зовут Татьяной, а Сэм в душе, он сейчас вернётся.  
– Ну, я тогда снаружи подожду, – ретировался задом Дин.  
– Чувак, где ты добыл такое сокровище? – вместо приветствия завопил он, как только мелкий хлопнул дверью в конце коридора.   
– Не ори, придурок, – Сэм в два шага оказался рядом. – У человека выходной, а ты будишь её ни свет ни заря.  
– И всё же сучка ты, Саманта, – Дин неуловимым движением скользнул вдоль коридора, оказываясь вне досягаемости длинных родственных граблей. – Такую девушку нашёл, а брату даже не похвастался. Колись уже, где такие водятся?  
– Ты там не бываешь, – задержался у двери Сэм. – Мы познакомились в библиотеке. Она аспирантка, изучает техногенную геологию. Сегодня у неё библиотечный день, а ты тут разорался, как бизон в брачный период.   
Младший на минуту нырнул в комнату и появился уже с конспектом.   
– Ладно, не рычи, Сэмуайз, – Дин ловко выдернул тетрадь. – Ах, какая девушка! Одобряю.  
– Как я до сих пор выживал без твоего одобрения? – мелкий уже почти не кипел, но спускать старшему не собирался. – И, кстати, я Сэм!  
На третьей декаде августа начались выходы в поле – группа во главе с инструктором, боевиком Ночного Дозора Павлом Нечаевым, магом четвёртого уровня, просто слонялась по городу, разглядывая прохожих и по аурам или поглядев на них в Сумраке, определяла Иных, инициированных и потенциальных. Винчестеры ходили вместе с ними, хотя оба считали эти выходы совершенно бесполезными. Они не могли видеть ауры, не могли уходить в Сумрак, так зачем? Но при этом люди часто умудрялись опознавать Иных раньше, чем маги. Сказывался опыт, наработанный за всю их нелёгкую жизнь. Если четверть века из прожитых тридцати семи лет выслеживаешь нечисть, то опознать в прохожем оборотня не так уж трудно – достаточно приглядеться к его движениям, к тому, как он реагирует на резкие звуки или других людей. Вот классифицировать его и определить уровень – это к Иным, люди тут бессильны.  
Мальчишку первым заметил Чернов. Подросток лет четырнадцати мирно шёл по парку, разглядеть в нём Иного не смог даже Павел – парень был неинициированным Светлым с потенциалом не ниже третьего уровня, в жаркий солнечный полдень он бездумно и беспечно срезал дорогу по парку. Вместо того, чтобы сказать инструктору, Чернов рванул следом и схватил мальчишку за руку. И, естественно, получил пинок по голени. Винчестеры посчитали инцидент исчерпанным и присоединились к очереди за мороженым, состоящей целиком из их группы. Чернов же, отряхнувшись и потерев пострадавшую ногу, ушёл в Сумрак и последовал за мальчиком.   
Его исчезновение обнаружили минуты через две – инструктор тщательно приглядывал за проблемным студентом, но жара его вымотала. След в Сумраке был ещё свежим – синий мох вздымался волной вслед нетерпению и гневу молодого мага, – по нему добрались до заброшенной больницы10 в центре парка. Огромный комплекс полуразрушенных зданий, укрытый разросшимися деревьями и некошеной травой, зиял провалами окон и пугал вдавленными внутрь сводами крыш. След вёл к правому зданию с галереей на верхнем этаже, в нём когда-то располагались кардиология и гемодиализ. Павел задержал всех на полянке, вглядываясь в окна, потом махнул рукой – можно.   
– А что там? – поинтересовался Дин, внутренне собравшись, как перед очередным делом.  
– Призрак заведующего отделением гемодиализа. Если увидишь его, значит, входить нельзя. Сегодня, кажется, пусто. Впрочем, он мог уйти за Черновым, если тот сунулся не глядя.   
– У вас тут шарится призрак и вы его не упокоили? – странные эти русские, что ни говори.  
– Он безвредный. В отличие от всех других, которые здесь тоже «шарятся». К тому же, эти здания никому не нужны, а сносить их дорого. Призраки заодно отпугивают дураков, желающих полазить по непрочным перекрытиям. Студенты! Смотрите под ноги, по сторонам и на потолок! Ни на кого, кто не является членом нашей группы, не отвлекаться! Ни за кем не идти! Упаси вас Сумрак зайти в комнату с часами или спуститься в подвал! И к лифтовым шахтам не приближаться!  
– И вообще, – тихонько сказал брату Сэм, – лучше стойте на полянке и не суйтесь внутрь.  
Дин согласно кивнул и прикоснулся к карману, проверяя футляр с солью. Он был на месте, а вот всё остальное – пистолет, мачете, ангельский клинок и парочка ножей при встрече с призраками абсолютно бесполезны. Впрочем, в таком разрушенном здании наверняка можно разжиться куском железной арматуры. Павел напомнил студентам заклинание, отгоняющее сумеречные сущности, распределил их по этажам. Винчестерам он входить запретил, но они его слушать, конечно, не стали.  
Люди, будь они настоящими людьми или Иными, всегда лезут в самое неподходящее место – это закон природы. Если кто-то сказал, что в подвал нельзя, значит, как раз в подвале-то и обнаружится очередная жертва нечисти и собственной глупости. Непонятно, что там в комнате с часами и где вообще эта комната, но в подвал обычно можно попасть из правого или левого крыла здания. Кусками арматуры удалось разжиться возле входа, так что Винчестеры молча вооружились и разошлись в противоположные стороны.   
– Дяденька, дай мишку! – тонкий голосок, раздавшийся за спиной, заставил Дина вздрогнуть.  
Он обернулся. Девочке было лет шесть, когда она умерла, и смерть эта не была лёгкой – худенькое тело на уровне груди и живота было пробито в нескольких местах, скорее всего, она упала на торчащие штыри арматуры. Тёмно-бурая кровь пятнала светлое платье и стекала изо рта призрака.  
– Дай мишку!  
Девочка подходила всё ближе, протягивая тонкие ручки. Дин взмахнул железякой, и призрак развеялся. Жалеть её, кем бы она ни была, нужно было при жизни, а сейчас, после смерти, это уже не шестилетний ребёнок, а вполне сформировавшаяся нежить, сильная и хитрая.   
Лестница в левом крыле, куда пошёл Дин, обвалилась на уровне третьего этажа, и возможности попасть в подвал не было. А спуститься надо – из огромной дыры долетали обрывки слов на санскрите – кто-то пытался читать заговор, отгоняющий призраков. Если все студенты честно выполняли указания Павла, то это был или Чернов или сам Нечаев, если рассуждал так же, как Винчестеры и решил проверить самое опасное место. Фонарик, с помощью которого Дин попытался рассмотреть, что творится внизу, высветил кучи щебня, вездесущую торчащую арматуру и лужу воды, натекшую через дырявую крышу.   
Сильный тычок в спину – и резкая боль пронзила правый бок уже через мгновенье.   
– Дай мишку! – в голосе призрака явно слышалась издёвка.   
Дин не ожидал, что девочка окажется такой мощной – ей потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы оправиться от прикосновения железа. Он приподнялся, потрогал бок – штырь пропорол кожу, не задев, к счастью, ничего более важного, но кровь текла прилично, её нужно было срочно останавливать, если он не планировал закончить дни на куче щебня в подвале, кишащем призраками. Пришлось пожертвовать футболкой – она хоть и пропотела, но в остальном была чистой, впрочем, ничего другого у него под рукой всё равно не было.   
– Дяденька! Дай мишку! – Дин посмотрел на оставшегося наверху призрака и показал ему средний палец.   
Голос в глубине подвала снова завёл шарманку на санскрите, и Дин двинулся туда под стихающие наверху требования дать мишку. Чернова он нашёл довольно скоро – тот, видимо, свалился в ту же дыру, но слетел удачнее, без ранений. Маг стоял, прижавшись к кирпичной колонне, поддерживавшей свод подвала, а перед ним колыхалась, переливаясь жемчужным сиянием, стена, состоящая из призраков. Их было не меньше полудюжины – душ людей, по какой-то причине запертых в этом подвале. Заклинание удерживало их на расстоянии пары шагов от Чернова, но его действия не хватало, чтобы развеять. Дин подскочил и несколькими взмахами железного штыря разогнал жемчужную дымку.  
– Пошли дальше, здесь выхода нет, – он махнул рукой Чернову и двинулся вперёд, к правому крылу, надеясь, что Сэму повезло больше, и он спустился в подвал без посторонней помощи.  
Очень скоро впереди послышался топот, из-за колонн показался мечущийся луч фонарика.  
– Дин, назад! – Сэм – а кто ещё это мог быть? – нёсся между куч щебня, едва успевая пригибаться под свисающими обломками балок. – Там их целая туча, почти как в Вейверли Хилл!  
Брат тащил на руках мальчишку лет тринадцати, а за ними катилась стена жемчужного света – похоже, все призраки этого здания спустились в подвал, чтобы поприветствовать незваных гостей.   
– Там нет выхода, лестница обвалилась, – ответил Дин, отступая и задвигая за свою спину Чернова.  
Они все вернулись к обвалу и дыре в потолке и остановились – дальше бежать было некуда. Сэм сгрузил мальчишку прямо на грязный пол и в четыре руки с Дином начертил соляной круг. Вчетвером они могли только стоять или сидеть в нём – на большее соли не хватило. Чернов опять затянул заклинание, и колыхающаяся стена призраков отодвинулась дальше, рассыпавшись на отдельные фигуры. Сэм, конечно, преувеличивал – призраков были не тысячи и даже не сотни, но душ тридцать в подвале точно поджидали своих жертв.   
– Ты ранен? – Сэм увидел кровь на джинсах Дина.  
– Царапина, – тот отвёл полу куртки, показывая импровизированную повязку. – Наверху на редкость настырный призрак требует мишку и довольно грубо играет в салки с посетителями.  
– Это Юленька, – подал голос мальчишка. – Её обычно Захаров отгоняет, но сегодня его почему-то нет. Я сюда и сунулся только потому, что не увидел его.  
– А ты ещё кто? – спросил мальчишку Дин. – И кто такой Захаров?  
– Он Иной, – Чернов не то прервал, не то закончил заклинание и влез в разговор. – Неинициированный Иной большой силы! Я его первый нашёл!  
– Ну очешуеть теперь. И что, раз нашёл, нужно было загонять, как зайца?   
– Да что вы этого пидора слушаете? – влез мальчишка. – Он ко мне в парке приставал, лапать пытался, а потом ещё и сюда побежал, придурок. Я-то тут всё знаю, у меня брат диггер, он мне про всё рассказал, а этот за мной погнался до самого подвала.   
– Он, конечно, пидор, – усмехнулся Дин, – но не в том смысле, в котором ты думаешь, а по жизни.   
– Задрали вы меня уже со своими оскорблениями! – взвился Чернов.   
– Сиди и не рыпайся, – Сэм положил ему руку на плечо, и Алексей плюхнулся на место – двести двадцать фунтов сплошных мускулов внушают уважение даже таким идиотам, как их одногруппник.  
– Ладно, а теперь: кто такой Захаров и почему он отгоняет милейшую девочку Юленьку?  
– Это завотделения гемодиализа. Он повесился, когда больницу закрыли. А они вон, – мальчишка мотнул головой в сторону призраков, толпившихся по ту сторону невидимой границы, очерченной заклинанием Чернова, – его пациенты. Они умерли потому, что в других больницах тоже очереди на гемодиализ, и их не приняли. Умерли по домам и другим больницам, но почему-то все слетелись сюда. Ну и ещё здесь те, кто погиб тут, в больнице, уже после закрытия. Захаров иногда помогает отсюда выбраться, но чаще просто предупреждает, когда они особенно злы, чтобы не входили. Сегодня почему-то не предупредил.  
– Наверное, потому, что они не были злы, – Сэм окинул взглядом сплошное кольцо призраков и решил, что можно ещё пару минут отдохнуть прежде, чем начинать разрабатывать план прорыва. – Пока не явился этот долбодятел и не стал тут шуметь и орать на санскрите.  
– А зовут-то тебя как, брат диггера?   
– Платон. Платон Селивёрстов.  
– Философ, значит. Я Дин, это мой брат Сэм, вон то недоразумение, которое за тобой погналось, – Алексей. Показывай, что с ногой.  
Мальчишка задрал штанину. Щиколотка опухла, и ступня оказалась повёрнута под неестественным углом внутрь.  
– Вывих. Это тебе в больницу надо, правда, думаю, в этой больничке тебе вряд ли помогут.  
– Дяденькаааа…  
Дин вскинулся на голос, раздавшийся над головой. Юленька проявилась. Она свешивалась над краем провала, а рядом с ней стоял высокий седой мужчина в белом халате.   
– Захаров, – прошептал Платон.  
Призрак доктора-самоубийцы сделал странный знак рукой, как будто просил людей, сидящих в круге соли, раздвинуться, и пропал. Мёртвая девочка снова завела свою бесконечную пластинку, выпрашивая мишку и кружа по бортам провала. Действие заклинания ослабло, призраки больных стали медленно подступать ближе к соли. Чернов попробовал прочесть ещё раз, но закашлялся на первом же слове и всё никак не мог остановиться. То ли пыли наглотался, то ли сказались усталость и жажда.   
Вдруг сверху в провал начала валиться огромная балка. Люди дёрнулись в стороны, примерно так, как и показал рукой мёртвый завотделения. Балка остановилась на границе соляного круга, как если бы он тянулся стеной выше пола первого этажа а, может, и куда-то в космос. Сэм и Дин в четыре руки ухватились за балку и, протащив через незримую границу, опустили её конец на пол в центре круга. Чернов рванулся наверх первым – он ловко на четвереньках взбежал по балке и исчез за бортом провала.   
– Давай вперёд, я подам Платона, – быстро предложил Сэм.   
Силы у младшенького и вправду немногим меньше, чем у Дина, а руки длиннее, так что в том, чтобы ему идти последним, резон был. Только поэтому старший полез по балке следом за сбежавшим Алексеем. Мальчишку они вытянули, и сразу после этого заклинание Чернова рухнуло. Сэм был уже почти на середине балки, когда призрачные руки схватили его, сдёрнули и погребли под воющей жемчужно-серой переливающейся массой.  
– Сэм! – Дин вскочил на конец балки, чтобы бежать вниз, но нечеловеческая сила отбросила его в сторону.   
Белый халат и призрачные седые волосы исчезли внизу, а над ухом Дина противный голос заканючил: «…мииишку!» Винчестер схватился за торчащий из кучи щебня конец арматурины, но, видимо, она была прикреплена к большому куску бетона, он не смог его вытащить. Мёртвая девочка вдруг оказалась совсем близко и вцепилась ему в горло. Маленькие, но сверхъестественно сильные ладони перекрыли дыхание, Дин захрипел. Он цеплялся за тонкие запястья, но легче было бы согнуть те самые железные прутья, что держали бетон, чем оторвать от горла призрака. Вдруг давление исчезло, а Юленька развеялась – это Платон подобрал Динову арматурину, с которой тот вылез из провала, подполз к ним и махнул, разрубая нежить пополам. Винчестер кивнул мальчишке и рванулся к балке, чтобы спускаться вниз, к брату.   
Но оказалось, что брат сам двигается к нему. Бессознательное тело Сэма плыло по воздуху, доктор Захаров вышагивал по балке, как по ровному полу и нёс его, будто оно ничего не весило. Дин перехватил брата, и все двести двадцать фунтов навалились сверху. По боку тут же потекло, но это было неважно – ничего не было важнее слишком бледного лица Сэма и синевы вокруг его приоткрытых губ.  
– Сэм, Сэмми, очнись, – он похлопал брата по щекам правой рукой, левой ощущая влажную джинсу его куртки.  
Сэм приоткрыл глаза и закашлялся, на губах выступила кровь.  
– Вставай, пошли. Сейчас мы отсюда уберёмся и вызовем помощь, – бормотал Дин, понимая, что случилось что-то ужасное – Сэм опять умирал у него на руках.  
– Дин! Что у вас… О, боже, – Даша и остальные подбежали как раз вовремя. – Переверни его, задери куртку, я посмотрю.  
Кто-то читал заклинание, кто-то на четвереньках полз по щебню и пыли, очерчивая круг, кто-то помогал переворачивать брата, избавить его от куртки, задрать футболку. Даша закрыла рукой дыру в спине Сэма, и у неё между пальцев потекла его кровь. Она пошептала, отняла руку – на месте дыры остался розовый шрам.   
– Пока так, когда уберёмся отсюда, нужно будет… – начала Даша, но её прервал вой призраков, столпившихся по периметру широкого мелового круга.   
Все, кто сидел в подвале, выбрались наверх следом за доктором Захаровым и сейчас вместе с Юленькой кружили по пространству рядом с останками лестницы. Они поднимали в воздух щебень и обломки плит, швыряли это всё в людей, но мусор останавливался на границе, очерченной Иными, и осыпался, образуя неровный бортик.  
– У кого-нибудь сотовый ловит? – спросил Павел, вытирая испачканные мелом и пылью руки.   
Все вытащили телефоны и убедились, что призрачное поле напрочь перекрывает мобильную связь.   
– Значит так, – снова повысил голос дозорный. – Сейчас все садимся поудобнее и отдыхаем. К вечеру нас хватятся – я должен отчитаться о том, как прошло занятие, а так как я не приду на отчёт, то мой начальник начнёт меня искать. В общем, до ночи нас должны отсюда вызволить. Главное – не паниковать и не высовываться за круг. Читать будем по очереди, чтобы не пересушивать глотку – воды у нас нет, а кастовать её в этой пыли я что-то не очень хочу.  
– Можно попытаться проложить путь заклинанием до главного входа, это не так и далеко, – подал голос Михаил Горский, профессор какого-то местного института сильно за пятьдесят, как ни странно, по профилю боевой маг.   
– У нас двое раненых, – возразил Нечаев. – Бескудникова оказала им первую помощь, но всё равно трогать их с места опасно, можно навредить.  
Огненный шарик, вспыхнув на левом фланге, пересёк завал над меловой чертой и проложил в толпе призраков широкую просеку. Духи шарахнулись в стороны, а файербол ударил в дальнюю стену и рассыпался искрами. Юленька завопила с новой силой, требуя дать ей «мишку-мишку-мишку».  
– Чернов! Прекратите! – дозорный моментально вычислил автора. – Здесь кругом кучи щепок и сухого дерева, одна искра – вспыхнет всё.  
– Я не собираюсь ждать ночи и вашей «то ли будет, то ли нет» помощи! – Чернов пытался кричать, но из-за сорванного горла у него выходил сип. – Я маг, и иду куда захочу и когда захочу!  
Он вскочил и ринулся вон из круга, по пути зацепив завал из щебня. Мусор опрокинулся внутрь – граница была нарушена. Дин вскочил, рубанул арматуриной по первому же втянувшемуся в разрыв призраку, под ноги ему кинулся Павел с мелком, Горский звучным баритоном затянул на санскрите. Впереди, в направлении главного входа, раздавался вой и треск файерболов – там прорывался Чернов.  
– Черт, они его числом задавят, – пробурчал себе под нос Дин, взвесил в руке железяку и попытался сделать шаг, чтобы миновать восстановленный барьер. И не смог. Тело ниже пояса как будто исчезло, замерев в странном полушаге, не двигаясь ни вперёд, ни назад.  
Дин обернулся, но все занимались своими делами – Горский с Нечаевым что-то горячо обсуждали, Даша водила руками над ногой Платона, бледный Сэм тёр грудь и хмурился, Людмила Лукащук, про которую он совсем забыл в этой суматохе, рассматривала щебень у себя под ногами. Вскоре шум в холле стих, Чернов то ли прорвался к выходу, то ли пал под напором призраков. Сквозняк принёс запах дыма.  
Вдруг жемчужно-серая масса заволновалась, призраки начали клубиться и буквально взорвались в одном месте. Там стоял мёртвый доктор, халат его уже не был белым, кое-где на нём проступили бурые пятна крови. Волосы его были всклокочены, через всё лицо от виска до подбородка тянулся разрыв, как след от удара клинком. Он махнул рукой, будто звал за собой, и развернулся к выходу. Платон встал, сильно хромая, пошёл за ним. Мальчишка перешагнул барьер и Дин, замерший в той же позе, в какой его остановили, не смог ему помешать. Призраки, как ни странно, продолжали клубиться по сторонам, не пытаясь напасть на человека. Тогда за барьер шагнул Нечаев, за ним потянулись остальные. Людмила, проходя мимо, коснулась руки Дина, странное оцепенение спало. Он подставил плечо шатающемуся брату, и они втроём с Дашей, которая поддерживала Сэма с другой стороны, последними покинули меловой круг.   
Чернов лежал почти у выхода, свалившись за колонну, только некогда чёрный, а теперь пыльный ботинок высовывался в проход. Нечаев быстро подбежал к нему, перекинул руку через плечо и поволок безвольное тело к дверям. Солнечный свет ударил по глазам, на плечи навалилась жара, но, как ни странно, все вздохнули с облегчением. Кто мог – сбежали по ступенькам, остальные, хромая, вися друг на друге, поспешили следом. Дин оглянулся. В проёме двери маячил мёртвый доктор, вокруг него валил серый дым, не призрачный, а вполне материальный – Чернов всё-таки что-то поджёг. Захаров взмахнул рукой, как будто прощаясь, сквозь него метнулся первый язык пламени. Нечаев схватился за телефон, вызывая то ли спасателей, то ли своих, Светлых. Вскоре всё, что ещё могло гореть на первом этаже, было в огне. Через вой пламени еле слышно прозвучало: «… мишкуууу», но вполне возможно, что это Дину только почудилось.  
Сэм вдруг захрипел и навалился на Дина, хватаясь за грудь.   
– Дышать… нечем…  
– Давайте его сюда, на скамейку, – голос Константина, раздавшийся у Дина над ухом, заставил его вздрогнуть. – Лукащук, возьмите его подмышки и тяните вверх, Бескудникова, диагностику!  
– Пневмоторакс, – виноватый голос Даши заставил Дина очнуться. – Похоже, клапанный, все внешние повреждения я закрыла.  
– Где скапливается воздух, я не вижу? – потребовал Константин, склоняясь над обнажённым животом брата.  
– Здесь, – палец Даши прикоснулся к едва заметной выпуклости сразу под рёбрами справа, напротив того места, куда со спины вошёл штырь.  
Вампир сделал резкое движение правой рукой, Сэм дёрнулся, а из появившейся в его животе ранки со странным свистом выплеснулась кровь.   
– Теперь вы, Бескудникова. Только не спешите, – Саушкин отошёл, вытирая платком длинный коготь на указательном пальце правой руки.   
Коготь по-кошачьи исчез в тонком бледном пальце, а вампир щелчком испепелил окровавленный платок. Дин видел это краем глаза, не в силах оторвать взгляд от лица брата, на которое возвращались краски, а дыхание становилось нормальным, без сипов и скрипа. Убедившись, что прямо сейчас брат на тот свет не торопится, Дин оглядел пространство перед корпусом, по привычке пересчитывая цивилов и оценивая степень повреждений. Как ни странно, отделались, что называется, лёгким испугом. Хуже всех пришлось Чернову – он, похоже, никого не узнавал и пребывал в прострации. Платон сидел на траве, разминая ногу. Остальные маги были в порядке, только Даша выглядела расстроенной – не могла простить себе, что пропустила повреждение лёгкого у Сэма. В полыхающей больнице исчезали, рассеиваясь на время, призраки – оттуда то и дело раздавались вопли, от которых под жарким солнцем по спине пробегал озноб. Больше всех, похоже, пострадал пропустивший всё веселье Саушкин. Кожа на его лице и руках покраснела от прямых лучей солнца и уже начинала облезать целыми лоскутами.  
– Отвратительно, да? – Константин попытался встать в тень, но ему что-то не понравилось, и он вернулся на то же место. – Не успел кремом намазаться, Нечаев вопил, что у вас тут раненые штабелями.  
– Спасибо за Сэма, – сказал Дин. Комментировать проблемы с внешностью вампира ему показалось неуместным. – Может, вам крови дать, чтобы всё заживить?  
– Футболку свою дадите пососать? – недобро блеснули голубые глаза. – Лучше встаньте с подветренной стороны, чтобы я мог уйти в тень.   
Дин спохватился и отодвинулся. Константин перешёл под сень старого тополя.   
– На Дарью не сердитесь – она сделала что могла, – вампир продолжал тереть правую руку уже новым платком, но Дин подозревал, что кровь брата, оставшаяся у того на когте, так просто не убирается. – Клапанный пневмоторакс сходу не определишь, а у неё и опыта нет.   
– Я не сержусь. Если бы не Даша, Сэм бы истёк кровью ещё там, внутри, – Дин кивнул на полыхающую больницу. – А я и не футболку, я могу просто руку порезать, если не брезгуете.  
– Я из людей не пью, – криво усмехнулся Саушкин. – Но вы правы – слишком много для меня всего разом – солнца, раненых… Не возражаете?  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана фляжку, и Дин кивнул – пусть пьёт. Сытый вампир опасен на порядок меньше голодного, даже если это легендарный Константин. Сытого вампира Дин даже мог посчитать за человека – именно так он пропустил гадёныша Генри, который изображал парня Алекс. Его Мастер постоянно поил своё создание до отвала, чтобы тот не выдал себя и не убил девочку – вампир хотел насладиться местью лично. Саушкин сделал из фляжки крупный глоток, тёмно-бордовая капелька показалась в уголке тонких губ, потекла к подбородку и впиталась, не достигнув середины.   
– Это тот самый ваш коктейль? – почему-то вид впитавшейся в кожу крови заставил Дина поёжиться и, чтобы не выдать робости, он задал вопрос.  
– Да, это моя пропись. Гораздо эффективнее свежей человеческой крови, хотя довольно трудоёмка в изготовлении.   
Кожа его на глазах приобретала нормальный цвет, лохмотья от вскрывшихся волдырей как будто растворялись в воздухе. Через пару минут под тополем стоял бледный молодой человек в дорогом сером костюме, ни единой чертой не похожий на обгоревшего под солнцем вампира.  
– Я залечила лёгкое, вывела остатки крови из полости и снова всё закрыла, – отчиталась подошедшая Даша. – Но всё же нужно сделать рентген и лучше бы обследовать у пульмонолога…  
– Не надо рентген! – тут же спохватился Дин. – Если только у вас нет своих собственных рентгенологов.  
Даша и Константин удивлённо на него посмотрели, Дину пришлось объяснить:  
– У нас с братом енохианская резьба на рёбрах. В смысле, нам один ангел на них вырезал печати, чтобы никто из их братии или демонов нас найти не смог. На снимках их очень хорошо видно, могут возникнуть вопросы.  
– Ладно, обойдёмся без рентгена. Через час у Светланы Городецкой заканчивается приём, она обещала посмотреть Сэма.  
– А как она узнала? – удивился подошедший к ним мелкий.  
– Я с ней связался ментально сразу, как сделал вам прокол, – ответил вампир. – Бескудникова, берите Винчестера… старшего Винчестера и идите по второму слою в учебный центр. Лучше в его комнату, ему тоже нужно оказать медицинскую помощь. Я с младшим Винчестером следом.  
– Только можно тоже в комнату Дина? – сделал щенячьи глазки заметно оживший Сэмми. – У меня в комнате могут быть посторонние.  
– Это такие черноволосые и обожающие зелёный цвет? – усмехнулся Константин и сразу стал выглядеть на свои двадцать пять, если считать только годы жизни, не добавляя Сумрак. – Тогда, конечно, к Дину.  
К этому времени полянка перед зданием больницы опустела, остались только они четверо у лавочки, все Иные исчезли в Сумраке или ушли по нашему слою реальности, уведя с собой Платона. Дарья попыталась сунуться к Дину под куртку, чтобы проверить, что там с его боком, но он только отмахнулся и потребовал немедленно двигать за Константином и Сэмом. Саушкин, конечно, великий и все дела, но он вампир, а брат не вполне здоров. Делая за Дашей, крепко державшей его за руку, первый шаг, Дин успел расслышать сирену первой из влетевших во двор больницы пожарных машин, а потом на уши опустилась ватная тишина.   
Второй слой Сумрака за два прошедших месяца не стал ни комфортнее, ни теплее. Как Даша умудрялась сокращать расстояние в нём, он так и не понял, но в реальном мире они полчаса тащились бы на автобусе, а тут пришлось сделать всего несколько десятков шагов. Другое дело, что каждый шаг как будто вытягивал из него все силы, да ещё и кровь снова начала идти, а синий мох заметно подрастал в тех местах, куда она капала, и оплетал ноги, делая шаги ещё тяжелее. Даша несколько раз пускала пал по этому квазиживому существу, но, в конце концов, он их всё-таки остановил. Чувствовать, как тебя засасывает в шевелящееся ледяное болото и не иметь возможности даже оттолкнуться от чего-либо – врагу не пожелаешь. Мох оплетал руки, сковывал ноги и легонько, но вполне отчётливо подбирался к горлу. А ещё эта сумеречная тварь сорвала футболку, намотанную вокруг пояса Дина и пыталась разодрать пошире рану – и это было совсем хреново. Даша уже боялась применять огонь, чтобы не обжечь Дина, а остальные её заклинания были мху как мёртвому припарки. Она кричала и, наверное, посылала сообщения, потому, что перед глазами Дина вдруг возникло ужасное существо. Высокое, тощее, с висящей складками на костяке серой кожей и огромными нетопыриными крыльями, колыхающимися в подобии полёта за спиной. Существо протянуло костлявую руку с длинными когтями, и стало ещё холоднее, хотя казалось, что больше уже некуда. Мох начал съёживаться и отваливаться пластами. Монстр наклонился, приблизив к лицу Дина небольшую круглую лысую голову, безносую, с выкаченными светло-голубыми глазами и торчащими из безгубой пасти острыми клыками. У Дина на грани сознания мелькнула мысль, что эти глаза он где-то видел, но она испарилась, когда чудовище схватило его за плечо и резко вздёрнуло на ноги. Ледяное крыло обвило морозом спину и плечи, прислонилось к затылку, пронзив голову болью. Чудище шагнуло, волоча Дина за собой, и вывалилось в реальный мир, в его комнату. Тёплый воздух ударил в лицо и грудь, Дин покачнулся, Константин, который практически тащил его на своём плече, перехватил другой рукой спереди, и на Дина глянули светло-голубые глаза. Не выпученные, как в Сумраке, нормальные, раскосые, как у Сэма, глядящие с почти людским участием.  
– Вы такой страшный там, – язык, как всегда, оттаял быстрее мозга.  
– Спасибо, Дин, я знал, что вы оцените, – криво ухмыльнулся вампир и выпустил всё ещё пошатывающегося Винчестера, которого тут же подхватила Даша.  
Когда Дин смог оторваться от Саушкина и встать, практически не качаясь, он нашёл взглядом Сэма. Тот, кажется, перенёс путешествие легче, по крайней мере, зубами не стучал и смотрел на брата с сострадательной миной на подвижной физиономии. Молодец, братишка, не стал соваться под руку профессионалам, хотя, судя по напряжённой позе, готов подставить своё широкое плечо в любой момент.   
Даша залатала дыру в боку Дина, даже зашивать не пришлось. Она просто положила ладонь на озябший и онемевший бок, и от неё по всему телу разлилось такое тепло, что Дину резко расхотелось куда-нибудь двигаться, тем более, что его кровать по-прежнему стояла на своём месте, хотя на покрывале наверняка скопился двухмесячный запас пыли. Константин тем временем расспрашивал их о том, что случилось в больнице и как они вообще там оказались. Попутно он позвонил Нечаеву и выяснил, что Чернова отвезли в психушку, у того сильный нервный срыв, он никого не узнаёт, но это и к лучшему – меньше лишнего наговорит посторонним. Горский и Лукащук поехали домой, по пути завезут и Платона. Инициировать мальчика сейчас нельзя – в таком состоянии он запросто может качнуться в тёмную сторону. Но наблюдение за ним Ночной Дозор уже установил и теперь круглые сутки глаз с него спускать не будет – парень очень перспективный.   
Светлана пришла порталом – для этого на середину комнаты положили окровавленную куртку Сэма, на которую она и шагнула через вспышку белого света. Когда она вытягивала Сэма с того света, испачкала руки в его крови и вот теперь пришла по следу. Магия, туды её. Она тепло поздоровалась с Константином, причём было заметно, что он сильно смущается и ведёт себя со Светлой как с учительницей – старшей, опытной и безмерно уважаемой. Было странно видеть выражение детского обожания на лице сильнейшего из когда-либо виденных Дином вампиров. Светлана осмотрела Сэма и похвалила Дашу за аккуратную работу, прижала ладонь к боку Дина, а потом опустила чуть ниже, на печень. Она нахмурила брови и покачала головой, в боку стало горячо. Дин только виновато улыбнулся – Кас, конечно, его лечил периодически, но с его образом жизни печень изнашивалась быстрее всех других органов. Ушла Светлана также в белой вспышке, разве что ничья кровь ей нужна не была – координаты дома она помнила прекрасно и сама.  
На следующий день перед первой парой Дин подошёл к Людмиле и спросил так, чтобы никто другой не смог услышать:  
– Почему вы меня остановили? Из-за того, что я не приволок Алексея обратно, он едва не умер.  
Она быстро взглянула ему в глаза и отвернулась. Людмила вообще редко подавала голос, никогда ни к кому не обращалась первой, и поймать её взгляд было делом почти нереальным. Так, глядя в сторону, она и начала говорить.  
– У меня был брат. Младший братишка, который вырос практически у меня на руках. Сейчас он был бы чуть старше вас. Он погиб в девятнадцать в Чечне, в бою за никому не нужный аул. Командир его взвода решил стяжать себе славу, орден и прибавку к офицерскому жалованию. А получил четыре мальчишеских трупа, разжалование и трибунал. Больше он никого не убьёт. А Чернов мог. Тот же тип – эгоистичный, самовлюблённый дурак, только с магической дубиной в руках. Вас не удивило, что на помощь Алексею кинулись вы, а не Нечаев, хотя это, собственно, было его обязанностью? – Людмила прямо поглядела на Дина, и у него волоски на затылке встали дыбом. Понятно, почему она прячет глаза – с таким-то тяжёлым взглядом. – У Павла было указание: если что случится, Чернова не спасать – такие или учатся на собственных ошибках, или погибают сразу. Заиметь мага с таким характером – это всё равно что дать гранату в лапы павиану. Рано или поздно он её взорвёт, разнося на куски себя и всех, кто рядом. Я узнавала – Алексею сотрут память и запрут магию. Если он и выйдет из психушки, то никого больше не сможет убить.  
Дин стоял рядом, не зная, что сказать. Если бы Людмила была человеком, то можно было бы спросить, какое право она имеет распоряжаться чужой жизнью, но она человеком не была, как не был и Чернов, сильный и умный маг, не видевший вокруг никого кроме собственной сиятельной персоны. Поэтому Дин молча вернулся на своё место, а вскоре ему уже было не до воспоминаний вчерашнего дня – преподаватели гнали программу, впихивая в четыре месяца годичный курс.  
А где-то на другом краю земного шара Кастиэль напал на след Люцифера и шёл по нему, пытаясь попутно скрываться от собратьев. Он тоже не понял, к чему было воскрешение Мэг, но сказал, что иметь союзницу в лагере Кроули не помешает делу, тем более, что сам король Ада периодически мелькал в поле зрения. То ли тоже шёл по следу бывшего хозяина, то ли следил за ним, Кастиэлем.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
10 http://ural-n.ru/p/zabroshennaya-bolnica-v-ekaterinburge-zelenaya-roshha.html


	7. Короткие встречи, быстрые прощания

**Тогда**  
Вендиго, русалка, леший, драконы  
 **Сейчас**  
Вслед за жарким августом закономерно пришёл сентябрь, а короткое северное лето свалилось в промозглую дождливую осень. Винчестеры разницы почти не почувствовали. В походы после приключения в Свердловском треугольнике их больше не тянуло, воскресенья едва хватало на то, чтобы выспаться и разгрести завалы заданий, выданных на неделю. Расслабляться приходилось по-быстрому, в баре, и не до беспамятства, а так, чтобы наутро голова не болела, а мозг не превращался в холодную осклизлую овсянку. Теперь их было четверо, и затрапезную «Водку» сменили более приличные заведения, часто просто те, что были по дороге.   
Таня не то чтобы влилась в тесную компанию будущих Инквизиторов, но было бы жестоко оставлять её скучать в комнате, а самим идти развлекаться. Дин присматривался к ней уже почти месяц и никак не мог понять, что же его в ней настораживает. Невысокая гибкая девушка с густыми чёрными волосами, которые она обычно заплетала в длинную, как раз до ягодиц, косу, была, определённо, красива. Ещё она была умна и, если удавалось её расшевелить, то весела и остроумна. Вот только у Дина было впечатление, что Таня смотрит на мир как из-под толстого слоя воды. Или с той стороны бронестекла. Изучает, впитывает привычки людей, их поведение, реакцию на раздражители и старается повторять. Он несколько раз провоцировал её, за что неизменно огребал час нудёжки от брата. Её реакции каждый раз были правильными, разве что с незаметной, в доли секунды, задержкой. Как будто она проигрывала в уме, какую выдать, и только удостоверившись, что выбрала правильную, реагировала.   
– Слушай, а ты уверен, что Таня – человек? – как только Дин сумел сформулировать для себя эту её особенность, он тут же пристал к мелкому. – Вдруг она ангел? Или ведьма, выползшая из спячки?  
– С чего такие мысли? – удивлению брата предел если и был, то сам он его найти не смог бы.   
– Странная она, – осторожно, не зная ещё, посвящать ли Сэма в свои наблюдения, попытался высказаться Дин. – Как будто не от мира сего.  
– Да просто застенчивая девушка, ничего странного, – пожал широченными плечами Сэм. – Дарья же её ауру смотрела – никаких отклонений, стопроцентный человек.  
– Даша ещё неопытная совсем. Вампира от вервольфа отличит – и всё. А если она ведьма…  
– Иди ты знаешь куда? – взвился Сэм. – Ведьму от человека как раз я отличить смогу. И с ангелами дела имел не меньше твоего. А Таня добрый и умный человек. Всё. Закрыли тему.  
Закрыли, так закрыли. Дин с вопросами больше не лез, но наблюдения не прекратил. Святая вода в вино и серебряная фляжка к запястью – обязательный курс проверок Таня прошла легко. С бурой Дин решил не заморачиваться – для левиафана у неё не хватало наглости и жадности. А вот узнать о прошлом девушки не удалось практически ничего. Дин прошерстил англоязычные и русскоязычные социальные сети, заработал конъюнктивит и нервный тик от бесчисленного множества мигающих розовеньких сердечек, но все Татьяны Красногорские, которых он там откопал, были посторонними Танями, ничего общего не имеющими с той, которая делила постель с его братом. Прав у девушки Сэма не было, но это не показатель. Первая медстраховка у неё появилась только в студенчестве, впрочем, выяснилось, что в России они вообще в то время и возникли. Не имела, не привлекалась, не… Как будто жила не в этом веке, а лет на пятьдесят раньше и сюда приезжала на ДеЛориане, который прятала где-нибудь на парковке среди вездесущих японок.  
Паранойя вцепилась в Дина мёртвой хваткой. Когда Таня делала или говорила что-нибудь невпопад, паранойя поднимала волоски на загривке, вопила не хуже баньши и подсовывала в сны то карие глаза Мэдисон, то чёрные Руби. Способность младшенького вляпываться в вервульфиц, кицунэ и прочих демониц не поддавалась ни объяснению, ни исправлению. За ним можно было только следить и пытаться вытащить живым и непокусанным, слов и увещеваний на эту тему он не понимал с тринадцати лет – проверено.   
Нет, Дин попытался. Один раз, для очистки совести. Дождался, когда учебный центр опустеет, поймал брата одного в его комнате и выложил всё, что сумел, вернее, не сумел узнать о его девушке. Сэм, естественно, тут же бросился её защищать. Без кулаков обошлось – обоим уже хорошо за тридцать, несолидно как-то использовать настолько весомые аргументы. Однако трубный глас Сэма сотрясал не только стёкла в окне, но и лестницу, и, наверное, окна в здании напротив. Хорошо, что орали по-английски, с техасским акцентом, который лучше всего подходил именно для такой экспрессивной беседы. Слюни и специфические охотничьи термины летели во все стороны, стёкла дребезжали, а прохожие на улице наверняка оборачивались, но понять в чём дело, у них не было ни шанса – техасцев с трудом понимают во всех остальных штатах Америки, что уж говорить о России. На резонное упоминание сверхъестественных подружек Сэма, начиная с тринадцатилетней кицунэ Эми, тот вспомнил амазонок, хотя там-то планировалась всего-навсего одна весёлая ночка без последствий, и амазонка была, всё-таки, человеком, хотя и сверхъестественно модифицированным. И не вина Дина, что последствия таки были. В общем, плодотворно поговорили – до сорванных глоток, обоюдного припоминания обидок детских лет и нежелания видеть друг друга по меньшей мере неделю.  
А Татьяна постепенно оживала, уже не подвисала, как старый компьютер над новой задачей, научилась смеяться в голос и, если думала, что её никто не видит, глядела на Сэма влюблёнными глазами. Только это последнее обстоятельство и примирило Дина с перспективой оставить его почти на месяц. После того, как лекции закончились, студентов отправили на практику. Парочку пенсионеров, как звал их Дин, отрядили стажёрами в Ночной Дозор: Горского в материальный отдел работать с заклинаниями, а Людмилу – к оперативникам, у неё оказались способности к боевой магии и подходящая для дозорных крепкая психика. Сэма забрали в Екатеринбургское бюро Инквизиции, сразу засекретив место его стажировки, а Дина с Дашей вместе — в пеший поход до Алтая. Дин бы с большим удовольствием патрулировал улицы, да и Дарья пыталась поменять практику на целительскую, но им обоим было велено изучать «сверхъестественное в естественной среде обитания». Уступая своей паранойе, Дин включил на Танином телефоне режим GPS, а в свой рюкзак засунул планшет в надежде, что хоть где-то удастся отследить её передвижения – они не всю практику должны были провести в тайге, были остановки в сибирских городах и сёлах, и Дин надеялся, что интернет там будет.  
Странное задание и ещё более странный маршрут – с большими пешими переходами по пересечённой местности и внушительными отрезками, которые предполагалось преодолевать на автобусах и поездах. Электричка увезла их на восток, туда, где начиналась легендарная Сайберия, которую Дин, если честно, по старой памяти немного побаивался. Но, как выяснилось, русские такие же люди, как американцы, разве что тараканы у них в головах немного отличались, и то некритично, да и Сибирь оказалась не так страшна, как её малевали. Тот же лес, пропахший грибами, заполненный осыпающимися золотыми листьями и летящей паутиной. Те же ручьи с холодной кристально-чистой водой. Зайцы и сороки, ежи и гадюки – всё как дома, разве что у сорок бока белые и их лучше видно в листве.   
Однажды к их вечернему костру вышел угрюмый человек. Даша застыла на месте, с испугом глядя на пришельца, но тот не проявлял враждебности, поэтому Дин пригласил его к огню – ночи уже были холодные. Он предложил гостю рыбу, самолично выловленную в небольшой речке, на берегу которой они остановились, и зажаренную в глине. Тот не стал отказываться, так же молча сел и принялся за еду, давая Дину время рассмотреть себя получше. Около шестидесяти лет, с длинными седыми волосами, завязанными на затылке верёвочкой, с окладистой бородой и глубоко посаженными карими глазами под кустистыми седыми бровями. Одет он был в видавшую виды куртку и растоптанные сапоги. Дина что-то насторожило в госте, но понял он это, только бросив взгляд на Дашу: его куртка застёгивалась на женскую сторону, справа налево, сапоги тоже были надеты наоборот – правый на левую ногу, левый – на правую. Впрочем, мало ли каких чудаков по лесам шляется, а если гость начнёт проявлять враждебность, так пистолет всегда под рукой.   
Но дед аккуратно доел рыбу, принял из рук Даши чашку с ароматным чаем, заваренным со смородиновым листом, и даже поблагодарил её кивком. Так же молча он поднялся и двинул в чащу, не оглядываясь. Дину показалось, что ветки кустарника, через который тот прошёл, даже не шелохнулись, хотя, скорее всего, там просто была тропинка, на которую их гость и свернул.   
– Ух, пронесло, – облегчённо выдохнула Даша, когда стихло даже воспоминание от лёгких шагов старика.  
– Пронесло? – удивился Дин. – А что, этот человек опасен?  
– Это не человек, это леший, – ответила Даша.  
– Да ну, какой это леший? – отмахнулся Дин. – Что я, лешего не видел? Он всегда притворяется твоим кумиром, а бородатые дедки в рванине…  
И замер. Бобби был старым и бородатым, а его одежду лучше всего было использовать в качестве тряпок для протирки деталей – настолько она была изношенная и ветхая. Но, пожалуй, мало кого в своей жизни Дин уважал больше, чем их приёмного отца. Конечно, русская нечисть на его погибшего друга совсем не походила, но если описывать чужому человеку…  
– Не знаю насчёт кумиров, но это точно был леший, – мотнула головой Дарья. – И одежда у него на левую сторону застёгивалась, и вёл он себя как хозяин – пришёл и ушёл, ничего не объясняя. Хорошо, что ты сразу его к костру позвал, иначе он мог нам какую-нибудь пакость сделать. Я все наши стоянки лихорадочно вспоминала – хорошо ли мы кострище заливали да не бросили ли где незарытую банку.  
– Нет, там всё в порядке – я же не дурак за собой пал пускать, – отмахнулся Дин. Он всё прокручивал в уме их с Сэмом первую встречу с собратом этого старика и думал, можно ли было и там обойтись учтивым разговором? Нет, тот леший был совершенно безумен, с ним договориться бы не получилось, а допускать и дальше убийства людей было совсем не в обычае охотников.   
Даша помыла посуду и ушла спать, а Дин всё сидел у догорающего костра, вспоминая, попадалась ли им с братом нечисть, с которой можно было бы разойтись мирно. Кроме зенна по имени Салли, кажется, ни одного случая. Впрочем, они и охоту-то начинали только после того, как кто-нибудь погибал или пропадал. Так что с теми, кто не делал людям зла, у них не было шансов встретиться.   
– О чём мечтаешь, красавчик?  
Голос, раздавшийся над головой, звучал, как плеск винной струи о дно бокала, как шорох волн по песчаному берегу, как начало самого горячего порнофильма. Дин поднял голову. Она стояла по другую сторону костра, и красноватые отблески пламени скользили по смуглым щекам, отражались в чёрных бездонных глазах, ласкали тяжёлые волосы, зажигая в них крошечные звёзды. Коротенькая сорочка на тонких бретельках приподнималась упругими грудями с торчащими сосками. Сквозь тонкую ткань еле просвечивали трусики, белым треугольником скрывая лобок. Длинные стройные ноги манили провести ладонью по их гладкой, прохладной поверхности снизу вверх.   
– Определённо не о встрече с такой красавицей. Садись к костру. Угостить, правда, нечем.  
Дин прекрасно понимал, что человек в таком месте и в таком виде не появится, но прежде чем начать стрелять, не вредно выяснить, что от тебя надо очередной нечисти. С лешим вон определённо вышло неплохо и без всякой стрельбы. Да и полюбоваться на горячую латиночку всегда приятно, даже если знаешь, что внешность эта наверняка обман.   
– Зато у меня как раз найдётся, чем угостить тебя, Дин, – девушка мгновенно оказалась рядом, не озаботившись преодолением расстояния между ними для поддержания иллюзии. – Пойдём со мной, я подарю тебе лучшую ночь в твоей жизни.  
Она положила руку ему на колено – смуглую, горячую даже сквозь джинсы, с тонкими пальцами с аккуратным тёмным маникюром. Дина передёрнуло – он людские-то прикосновения выдерживал с трудом, разве что действительно сам снимал девчонку и ждал от неё именно такого поведения, а тут неведомо что, старательно скрывающее от него свою истинную внешность. Колено напряглось, рука машинально легла на рукоять кольта.  
– Не могу, красавица. Занят.  
– И чем же ты занят, здоровяк? – нечисть придвинулась ближе, рука её скользнула выше. Тёмные, как черешни, глаза глядели снизу вверх, удерживая его взгляд.   
– Не чем, а кем, – Дин аккуратно, чтобы не спровоцировать, отлепил маленькую ладонь от своей ноги и положил на её загорелое гладкое колено. – Моя подруга спит в палатке.   
– А ты так боишься свою подругу? Ты у неё под каблуком? – пухлые губы изогнулись, приоткрывая жемчужно-белый ряд зубов, густые ресницы взмахнули, бросая на смуглые щёки быструю летучую тень.   
– Не боюсь, но не хочу расстраивать. Тебе было бы приятно, если бы твой парень за твоей спиной спал с каждой подвернувшейся юбкой?  
– Я не каждая! Разве ты встречал здесь кого-нибудь, похожего на меня? – она придвинулась ещё ближе и попыталась положить руку ему на грудь. Дин снова перехватил ладонь и отпустил только когда донёс до её обтянутого перламутрово-салатовой тканью бедра.   
– Здесь не встречал, да и тебя здесь быть не должно. Девушки в ночных сорочках и домашних шлёпках на каблучках не водятся по берегам диких сибирских речек.  
– Ты умный, Дин, – нечисть надула губки и состроила капризную мордочку. – Умный и верный. Ты скуууучный.  
– Ты знаешь моё имя, – Дин откровенно потешался над попытками этого неведомо чего его соблазнить. Происходи дело в городе, в каком-нибудь баре, у неё определённо бы всё получилось, но здесь она была настолько не к месту, что даже удивительно, как до сих пор не бросила своих потуг. – Если знаешь, как меня зовут, должна знать и чем я занимаюсь.  
– Ты… ты – охотник, – маленький аккуратный носик сморщился, лицо на мгновенье как будто слегка смазалось, но тут же снова превратилось в очаровательную смуглую мордашку. – Это ничего не меняет. Охотники тоже люди, мужчины и женщины, вам так же хочется наслаждения, как прочим. А я могу дать тебе такое блаженство, которого ты не испытывал никогда в жизни, Дин.  
– Я много чего испытал в жизни, не знаю, как тебя зовут. Ради одной ночи не стоит и заводиться.  
– Сколько ты со своей подругой? День? Неделю? Три месяца?! – информацию оно точно брало из его мозга, но то ли не давало себе труда считать его память сразу, то ли ленилось и выхватывало только то, что требовалось в данный момент. – А ты знаешь, что она до сих пор не беременна? Что, если она бесплодна?   
– Надеюсь, что нет, что у неё и у меня с этим полный порядок. А ещё надеюсь, что резинки и дальше будут работать без сбоев.  
– Резинки? – оно прекрасно изобразило глуповатое недоумение на очаровательной мордашке.  
– Презервативы. Кондомы, броня – ты с таким знакома?  
– Вот ещё. Зачем они мне? Я – мавка, дух этого леса и этой реки, – нечисть наконец-то представилась, но внешность изменять не стала.   
Мавок они проходили, и Дин подумал, что интуитивно выбрал правильную линию поведения. Злить её нежелательно – мавки духи злопамятные и мстительные, запросто могут подстроить падение в холодную осеннюю воду или уронить на голову сухую ветку весом фунтов в восемь. Но и соглашаться на её предложение не стоило. Если он выдержит несколько часов непрерывного секса с этой ненасытной нечистью, то завтра будет выжат, как лимон и никуда не сможет идти. А следующей ночью она придёт снова и снова будет заниматься с ним сексом, пока его сердце не остановится. И Даша ничем не поможет – тварь явно усыпила её, прежде чем появиться перед ним. Нет уж, идут эти мавки лесом.  
– Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы мальчики и девочки, похожие на тебя, резвились в водах ручьёв и кронах деревьев? Чтобы их голоса наполняли этот лес?  
– Чур меня! – старинное русское обережное слово, вбитое Евграфием за три месяца занятий, вылетело само.   
Мавку отнесло на другой конец поляны, она плюхнулась на траву, раскинув ноги и блеснув белыми трусиками.   
– Ты что? – в голосе нечисти так явственно прозвучала обида, что Дин чуть не подскочил проверить, не повредила ли она себе чего.  
– Извини, само вырвалось, – он ухмыльнулся этому своему порыву. – Ты нарисовала самую ужасную картину, которую я только мог себе представить.   
– Дети тебя так пугают? – не иначе, как от удивления, мавка перестала поддерживать личину, и теперь на другом конце поляны сидела на корточках, по-птичьи нахохлившись, худая женщина хорошо за сорок со спутанными волосами, рваными неровными космами прикрывающими обвислые груди и торчащие кости.   
– Мне иногда кажется, что и одного меня слишком много для этой планеты. Еще несколько Динов Винчестеров ей просто не выдержать, – печально, почти серьёзно сказал Дин.   
Ему было жаль развеявшуюся иллюзию. Впрочем, эта женщина – если её причесать, подкрасить и приодеть, – и без изменения внешности могла найти себе пару для продолжения рода, разве что сменить амплуа с субретки на вамп. По-хорошему, её следовало уничтожить, чтобы предотвратить смерти будущих глупцов, которых занесёт на эту поляну после Дина. С другой стороны, леса и речки было жалко – без собственного духа природа имеет свойство очень быстро приходить в упадок: лес захиреет, река превратится в болото. С третьей, раз мавка до сих пор не обзавелась потомством, значит, дураков, польстившихся на её иллюзию, пока не было. Будем надеяться, что и не будет ещё достаточно долго.   
– Оставайся со своей подругой и своими резинками, Дин Винчестер, – мавка неприятно улыбнулась, сверкнув треугольными рыбьими зубами. – Надеюсь, твои мечты сбудутся.  
Она исчезла с лёгким хлопком воздуха, устремившегося в то место, где только что была. Дин пожал плечами, удостоверился, что костёр за время разговора потух окончательно и на всякий случай залил пепел. Потом огляделся и отчётливо сказал чёрной стене деревьев:  
– В следующего, кто захочет со мной поболтать, стреляю без предупреждения, – после чего со спокойной душой залез в палатку и отрубился, едва тело приняло горизонтальное положение.  
Разбудили Дина голос Даши и солнце, нахально запулившее лучом в приоткрытый полог палатки и попавшее прямо ему в глаз. От солнца он отодвинулся, а к голосу Дарьи прислушался. Она ругалась. Ругалась с душой и изобретательностью, вкладывая в каждую фразу бездну смыслов и интонаций. Объектом было неведомое животное, оснащённое зубами и когтями, которому предлагалось воспользоваться этими инструментами в разнообразных противоестественных целях и позициях.   
Дин высунулся из палатки, заинтригованный, кто мог так разозлить добрую и спокойную, даже немного флегматичную Светлую. По поляне ровным слоем валялось содержимое их с Дашей рюкзаков. Неведомый зверь, а вернее всего, знакомая мавка таким образом высказывала Дину своё «фе». Ну что ж, уборка – это всё же лучше, чем дубиной по маковке.  
– Нет, ты погляди! – сокрушалась Даша, перебирая в руках что-то мелкое. – Это какое же надо терпение иметь, чтобы каждый проткнуть! Ни одного не пропустил, зараза когтистая!  
– Что там? – утро было замечательно-тёплое, солнышко играло в волнах реки, ветерок хлопал круглыми осиновыми листьями и перспектива внеплановой уборки вовсе не казалась столь печальной.  
– Он все презервативы нам испортил. Узнаю, кто – когти обстригу!  
– Не он, она, – Дин окончательно вылез из палатки и встряхнул рюкзак, проверяя на целостность. Дыр, как он и ожидал, не было – нечисть аккуратно вытянула его из палатки, а потом просто расстегнула и вытряхнула всё на траву. – Я вчера вечером тут с мавкой беседовал.   
– С мавкой? – Даша бросила всё, что было в руках и метнулась к Дину. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Идти можешь?  
– Всё в порядке, – поторопился он успокоить девушку. – Ничего не было, мы просто поговорили.   
– Да, вижу я, как вы поговорили, – Даша не успокоилась, пока не убедилась в целостности Диновой ауры и для верности на мгновенье исчезла, осматривая его в Сумраке. – Кажется, всё в порядке. И всё равно…  
– … валить отсюда надо поскорее, – по привычке закончил предложение Дин.   
Даша, конечно, была не Сэм, но за три месяца они настолько хорошо изучили друг друга, что уже подходили под русскую поговорку про дураков, у которых мысли сходятся. Странный местный юмор сначала озадачивал Дина, потом бесил, но где-то к концу августа он перешёл на уровень, на котором именно этот юмор казался наиболее естественным. Дин мимикрировал. Он уже запросто мог влиться в любую русскую компанию и казаться там своим. Неистребимый акцент, которого сам он не слышал, но Даша говорила, что есть, хотя и очень слабый, выдавал за латышский. Кроули знает, почему выбрал именно эту маленькую прибалтийскую страну, где до сих пор жило много русских, но ему верили. А большего ему и не требовалось. Усталость от чужой страны накапливалась, похоже, этот поход вдвоём с симпатичной девушкой был единственной возможностью для Дина не сорваться и не свинтить из этой России домой, в родной бункер, к родным дорогам, фанерным городкам и пончиковым копам.   
В общем, да, они с Дашей, два дурака, бегали по берегу очередной сибирской речки в глухих ебенях, сгребая разбросанное барахло, вместо того, чтобы солидно сидеть на ресепшене аэропорта или вокзала и ставить печати на грудь прибывающим в город Тёмным. После тяжёлого трудового дня (замаешься рукой-то махать, и щёки от улыбок онемеют) они могли бы запить свиные рёбрышки пивом и пойти в кино, а после сеанса, вернувшись в Дашину квартиру, неспешно заняться любовью на её кровати. Вместо этого, забыв про завтрак и обед, два практиканта Екатеринбургского Светлого Иного учебного центра неслись через тайгу и буреломы, возвращаясь в Каменск-Уральский, чтобы, заскочив в уже трогающийся поезд, рвануть ещё восточнее, в Курган, в начало следующего пешеходного отрезка. И кто бы их назвал умными? Только не Дин.  
На вокзале Кургана Дин вышел в сеть, узнал, что Таня спокойно себе спит в доме на Вайнера, рядом с Сэмом, даже завидно. Позвонил Касу, но из его сбивчивой речи понял только, что Люцифер нашёл себе наконец-то сосуд – старого рокера Винса Винсенте. Дин, основательно покопавшись в памяти, вспомнил, что однажды, ещё подростком, умудрился попасть на его концерт – он выступал в сборной солянке таких же старых волосатиков, но особо не впечатлил. Что там было с этим Винсом теперь, Кас сказать не мог, только что «пьёт, поёт». Похоже, падший архангел, пошатавшись по унылому и полупустому Аду, решил вернуться наверх и урвать себе толику людского обожания. Ангелам оно как шампанское людям – бьёт в голову и рождает ощущение эйфории. По голосу пернатого друга было очень похоже, что часть этого обожания досталась и Касу. Или ему на пути опять встретился винный магазин.   
Естественно, что в Каменске запас резинок они пополнить не успели, в Кургане в два ночи искать не стали, предпочтя подремать, а дождавшись первой же электрички, двинулись дальше, в местность с говорящим названием Частоозерье.   
Дина вылазки на природу не привлекали никогда, не лесной он был человек. Бесило отсутствие вай-фая, горячей воды, канализации и возможности завалиться на мягкий диван с бутылочкой пивка. Выводили из себя комары, хотя Даша и говорила, что их гораздо меньше, чем летом, необходимость вести дневник и мирная нечисть, которую нельзя было гонять, а нужно было наблюдать и описывать. Ну, поглядели они на игры симарглов – псы как псы, только с крыльями. Дин скормил одному собакену полбанки тушёнки – уж больно тот на брата походил, такой же ласковый и с умильным взглядом. И точно так же, как Сэмми в детстве, мог выпросить у старшего всё, что угодно, да так, что тот себя ещё должным ощущал.   
Но больше всего неудобств доставляло тёплое женское тело рядом, к которому в отсутствие презервативов Дин старался лишний раз не прикасаться. Он успел привыкнуть к регулярному сексу, а спать в одном спальнике было не в пример приятнее, чем в разных. И если русская присказка про горящие уши работала, то у чёртовой мавки, устроившей ему этот целибат, они должны были уже поджечь окрестный лес.  
Дорога уводила на восток. По берегам речек, похожих друг на друга, как две капли холодной воды, торчали кикиморы, лесовики, болотницы и прочая мелочь, не стоившая даже свинцовой пули, не говоря о серебре. Алтай вздыбил по сторонам свои тёмные склоны, поросшие елями, соснами и начавшими чуть буреть лиственницами. В чистейшем воздухе стояла взвесь от воды, разбивающейся о камни перекатов, тёмно-зелёные иглы и ярко-жёлтые листья осин вырисовывались неестественно-чётко, как на гравюрах, только в цвете. Облака по утрам опускались так низко, что сливались с клочьями тумана, хотя высота над уровнем моря была всего-то метров семьсот, не больше.   
Это утро ничем не отличалось от остальных. Тот же блеск росы на траве, те же облака, цепляющиеся за чёрные каменные зубы Алтая, те же вездесущие маслята, крепкими сопливыми шляпками поднимающие слежавшиеся коричневые сосновые иглы. Только к грохоту Катуни добавился какой-то звук, неясный, еле различимый. Как будто песня, но ни куплета, ни припева не различить и мелодия непривычная, не то слишком простая, не то чересчур сложная. Дин не стал долго раздумывать, а тихонько вылез из палатки, стараясь не разбудить сладко сопящую в своём спальнике Дарью. Попутно поглядел на часы – шесть пятнадцать утра.   
У реки песня звучала громче, стало понятно, что поёт девушка, но не по-русски и не по-английски. Ни особого ритма, ни мелодии разобрать не получалось, но песня вела, тянула заглянуть за поворот, найти певицу и понять, наконец, о чём она поёт. Дин и пошёл. Пистолет брать не стал – пел явно не человек. На всякий случай переложил футляр с солью в ближайший карман, чтобы был под рукой, да проверил мачете.   
Она сидела на камне, далеко выступающем в реку, пела и расчёсывала волосы. Дин был признанным (братом) ценителем восточной красоты с юности, а в бункере нашлась подборка японских журналов для моряков начиная с сороковых годов, но таких девушек он не видел никогда. Таких, наверное, вообще не было – ни на Востоке, ни на Севере, ни теперь, ни в прошлом. Длинный бархатный кафтан, расшитый широким золотым шнуром, не мог скрыть ни гибкости тонкой фигуры, ни летящей грации рук. Плотная юбка из белёного льна открывала только чёрные носки сапожек, подбитых золотыми набойками. И всё это было ещё сверху окутано завесой волос, чёрных, как нефть, но отливающих золотом на солнце. Девушка с самым нежным овалом лица, когда-либо существовавшим на свете, сидела на камне, пела неведомую песню и расчёсывала волосы гребнем, в котором вспыхивали разноцветные искры. Дело было непростым – волосы её спускались ниже носков сапог, ниже подножия камня и шевелились течением Катуни, продолжаясь в волнах неизвестно как далеко.   
Дин с трудом выпустил из груди воздух и переступил, перенося вес с затекшей левой на правую ногу. Под нею хрустнула ветка. Девушка вздрогнула, резко обернулась и выронила гребень. Он сверкающей разноцветной рыбкой скользнул по прядям волос и ушёл в серо-зелёные волны, но недалеко – сквозь толщу воды Дин видел красные и синие сполохи драгоценных камней. Он нагнулся, сунул руку в воду и, не обращая внимания на то, что рукав намок по локоть, вытащил драгоценную расчёску.  
– Вот, возьмите. Не надо меня бояться, я не причиню вреда, – Дин протянул гребень хозяйке и медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, сделал вперёд два шага, чтобы неведомая красавица могла принять гребень, не вставая с камня.   
Она взяла его, стараясь не коснуться мокрых пальцев, прижала к груди двумя руками, что-то пробормотав на непонятном гортанном языке. Чёрные глаза бросили на Дина быстрый взгляд из-под завесы ресниц, на совершенных скулах проступил смуглый румянец. Он отступил назад, на те же два шага, но совсем уйти не смог – от этого нежного восточного лица просто невозможно было оторвать глаз.   
– У вас удивительные волосы, – Дин точно знал, что волшебное существо его не поймёт, но не сказать не мог.   
Ни кицунэ, ни нингё она быть не могла – те всегда стараются походить на человека, а девушка, сидящая на сером гранитном валуне и полощущая чёрно-золотые пряди в бурных волнах Катуни, выделялась бы среди людей как драгоценный камень в отвалах шлака. Другая восточная нечисть на ум не приходила, кроме сёдзё, но последний раз Дин пил вчера вечером – чайную ложку виски плеснул в чай, так что будь она духом сакэ, он бы её просто не увидел.   
Девушка вдруг вскинула голову, глядя на что-то за спиной Дина, её глаза расширились от ужаса, она что-то крикнула, выставляя руки вперёд, как будто хотела защититься. Дин с трудом обернулся. Над ним нависала змеиная голова размером с Форд Фиесту. С чисто-золотой чешуи текла вода, из отверстия между плотно сомкнутых литых губ вперёд выстрелил чёрный раздвоенный язык. Дин ещё успел заметить, как огромный золотой змей отводит голову назад и разворачивается боком, круглый зрачок в глазу размером с фару расширяется, голова стремительно идёт вперёд... Сопротивляться было невозможно – это как если бы великан с трёх верлиок ростом взял за верхушку мамонтово дерево и комлем начал отмахиваться от комара-человека. Удар пришёлся на весь левый бок, от плеча до бедра, но боли Дин ощутить не успел – его с головой накрыла обжигающе-холодная вода. Винчестера потащило течением, он замолотил по воде руками, не понимая, где верх, а где низ – всюду было одинаково бирюзово, тени от камней или от змея перекрывали обзор, перед открытыми глазами бурлили воздушные пузыри. Как только лицо обожгло ветром, Дин хватанул его открытым ртом пополам с брызгами, и его снова накрыло зелёным, тяжёлым одеялом ледяной воды. По ладоням полоснуло чем-то жёстким, и Дин машинально сжал руки. Это что-то устремлялось туда, где был воздух, и вместе с ним вынырнул из-под волн и человек. Мокрая золотая спина изогнулась, вознося его высоко вверх, Дин попытался вцепиться, но чешуя только обдирала ладони, не позволяя задержаться. Винчестер лицом вниз съезжал в бурлящие воды реки. Напоследок огромный змей вильнул быстро истончившимся хвостом, легко выкинув Дина на берег.   
Очнулся он от голоса Даши, которая звала его и, кажется, плакала. Дин попытался сказать, что всё в порядке, но зубы стучали так, что он едва не прикусил язык. Руки отказывались разгибаться в локтях, ног он вообще не чувствовал. Сознание куда-то постоянно уплывало, перед глазами возникали то маслёнок с приклеившейся к блестящей шляпке бурой хвоинкой, то бликующая поверхность Катуни, то ставшая уже почти родной красная полиэстеровая стенка палатки.   
Окончательно он пришёл в себя в спальнике, головой на Дашиной груди, с кружкой обжигающе-горячего чая у собственных губ. Чай, вернее, отвар разных трав, в котором чайного листа не было и в помине, горящей лавой прокатился по горлу, растопил кусок льда в желудке. Сразу заломило отбитую не то змеем, не то водой челюсть, заныли рёбра и левое бедро. Как ни странно, резкой боли, которая бывает при переломах, не было, но ныло всё. Похоже, к вечеру тело Дина будет представлять из себя один огромный синяк. Тепло под затылком исчезло, и Дин со стоном разочарования – не боли, конечно же! – опустился на прохладную подушку. Но уже через минуту Даша, раздевшись донага, одним длинным гибким движением ввинтилась в его спальник и прижалась к нему. Тут Дин понял, что тоже полностью обнажён. Тело разом забыло про синяки и потребовало тепла во всех видах – на коже, в животе и внутри родного и привычного женского тела.   
– Ты что, у нас же нет презервативов, – остаток разума требовал отодвинуться, но вот на это движение сил почему-то не хватало, хотя вполне хватало на то, чтобы сжать податливую теплоту руками и ногами и притиснуть к себе, не сдерживаясь и не пытаясь быть нежным.  
– Я целительница, – она шептала ему прямо в ухо, и горячий воздух из её рта мешал сосредоточиться на словах, а тон, уверенный, успокаивающий, разбивал остатки оков, которыми он ещё пытался себя удержать. – Я не позволю случиться с собой тому, чего бы сама не желала.  
Он горел, угасал, потом снова вспыхивал, что-то шептал по-английски, уходил в забытьё и снова выплывал в горячий, влажный мир жёсткого льняного вкладыша спальника, нежной кожи, тонких волос и сильных рук, которые гладили, сжимали, направляли. Не давали уйти далеко, туда, где в хрустальном сверкании брызг вздымалась золотая змеиная голова, пульсировал чёрный зрачок и длилось, длилось под горящими, ободранными ладонями шершавое чешуйчатое тело.   
Проснулся он в полной темноте. Даша сопела, уткнувшись ему в левое плечо. Бок больше не болел, да и челюсть, и даже ладони, с которых, как он помнил, начисто стесало его вечные шоферские мозоли, не напоминали о себе. Дин шевельнулся, проверяя ощущения, но от макушки до кончиков пальцев тело наполняла энергия. Не болело вообще ничего, что было странно – при его жизни такое могло быть только в Раю. Если бы не одно «но». В Раю, на который был согласен Дин Винчестер, спальники, палатки и прочие прелести вылазок на природу должны находиться от него на расстоянии не меньше пары миль.   
– Эй, ты как? – Даша проснулась. – Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Очешуенно живым. Слушай, мы точно не на шестом слое этого вашего Сумрака?  
– Точно, – улыбка в её голосе двинула стрелку самочувствия ещё на пару делений по шкале от «отлично» в сторону «такващенебывает». – Что с тобой случилось? Я услышала женский крик, потом грохот, а когда выбежала к реке, увидела тебя, всего мокрого, лежащим на берегу прямо напротив палатки. Тебя как будто КАМАЗ переехал, причём под водой.  
Дин вспомнил местные плоскомордые грузовики и согласился – чёртова змеюка запросто могла сравниться с такой махиной весом и убойной силой.   
– Змей. Евграфий нам про него не рассказывал. Такая здоровенная змеюка, голова с автомобиль размером, а чешуя золотая. Он меня сначала притопил, а потом сам же из-под воды вытащил и на берег выкинул. А женщина – тоже какая-то нечисть, но безвредная. Очень красивая японка или, может, китаянка, с длинными волосами. Она их расчёсывала и гребень уронила в воду. Я его достал, а потом появился этот змей.  
– Ого. Похоже, вам с Сэмом постоянно встречается то, чего быть не может ни в нашем мире, ни в Сумраке. Судя по всему, ты повстречался с Великим Полозом и его дочерью Алтыншаш. Тогда не японка – башкирка. Но это, как и Сэмова ящерка, тоже ведь из художественного произведения. Про них Бажов написал в начале прошлого века.   
– Ваш Бажов запросто мог обработать местную легенду, которую к нашему времени все забыли, а его сказку помнят. И что этот Полоз делает?  
– Золото охраняет. Это, видимо, старательская легенда. Тем, кто ему нравится, он к разработке золотую жилу подводит, от тех, кто не нравится – уводит.  
– А Алтын – как там её?  
– Алтыншаш, Золотой Волос. Его дочь, правда, она, кажется, в змею превращатьсяя не может, наверное, полукровка. Она от него сбежала, чтобы выйти замуж за любимого. По Бажову они до сих пор живут где-то в другом мире, куда Полоз попасть не может.  
– А она, похоже, сюда попасть может. И папочка, кажется, просто приревновал ко мне доченьку. Хотя, я даже стоял-то от неё в паре шагов и ничего такого не делал и не говорил. Слушай, темень такая, а я выспался. Сколько сейчас времени?  
– Четыре часа утра. Восемнадцатого сентября.  
– Вось… какого? Это что же получается – у меня трое суток из жизни выпали?  
– Я бы не сказала, что они выпали, – мурлыкнула Даша, передвигаясь из-под бока на живот Дина. – Я бы отметила, что это были очень насыщенные трое суток.  
Тело отозвалось мгновенно. Вопреки Дашиным намёкам оно кричало, что не знало женщины уже больше недели и хочет немедленно, сейчас. Чем там целительница лечила, травами или своей магией, но Дин был здоров, полон сил и готов на все возможные подвиги, предпочитая те, что совершаются в горизонтальном положении. Тем более, что слова «ничего, чего бы я сама не желала», он помнил чётко, в отличие от всего остального.  
Уходили со стоянки рано, едва солнце выглянуло из-за гор. С этим несвоевременным купаньем они выбились из графика и решили последний отрезок пути проехать автобусом – Дашу почему-то тянуло домой, как будто кто-то звал. Она не страдала приступами ясновидения, как было у Сэма при жизни Желтоглазого, но все Иные могут предчувствовать события, касающиеся лично их. И это предчувствие гнало её на восток, на приток Катуни со смешным названием Узнезя.   
Дин подпрыгнул, проверяя укладку рюкзака – он полегчал с начала пути, но всё равно был достаточно увесист. Похлопал себя по карманам, сожалея о потере мачете и футляра с каменной солью. Хорошо, хоть пистолет тогда не взял – отцовой памяти было бы жальче. В левом нагрудном кармане что-то звякнуло. Дин сунул туда руку, укололся, но подцепил пальцами и вытащил две сцепившиеся вместе золотые чешуйки. Как они туда попали – неизвестно, он оседлал Великого Полоза, помнится, лицом к хвосту и скользил по нему по росту чешуи, а не против. И, тем не менее, они были – испачканные кровью из пораненного пальца, острые, с отчётливо выраженным гребнем по длинной оси ромба, каждая с осиновый листок. Дин большим пальцем перевернул их в ладони, чтобы оглядеть изнаночную сторону, и они распались на две. Тонкая плёночка кожи, вместе с которой чешуйки были содраны, отвалилась и упала между пальцев. Оценив вес, Дин решил, что они вполне могли оказаться действительно золотыми. Проверять их сейчас было нечем, впрочем, у него и желания такого не было. Он хотел отдать одну из них Даше, но та скользнула у неё между пальцами и поднять она её не смогла, хотя Дину это удалось легко.  
– Не про меня, значит, подарок, – она улыбнулась и двинулась вверх по склону, к дороге.


	8. Чужие боги

**Тогда**  
Кали, Бальдр, Осирис, Атропос, Веста, Зевс с Афиной + Великий Полоз  
 **Сейчас**  
Из плоского пыльного Бийска выехали в шесть вечера, до Узнези доехали в десять. Дин прикинул, что по такой дороге домчал бы на Детке за два часа максимум. Горные виды по сторонам могли бы компенсировать медленную езду, если бы не стемнело уже в восемь. Заселились в «Усадьбу Ника», кто такой этот Ник, Дин выяснять не стал. Гостиница как гостиница, вполне приличная. Даша сразу же заказала баню, благо ночью там не много было желающих, и Дин приобщился к ещё одному русскому развлечению, которое ему, ради разнообразия, понравилось. Вышли они оттуда, покачиваясь, опустошённые и умиротворённые, и завалились спать впервые за полмесяца не на земле, прикрытой пенкой, а на нормальной широкой кровати.  
Когда Дин проснулся, Даши уже не было, а часы показывали одиннадцать утра. Заниматься делом, заполняя дневник практики, не хотелось, поэтому Дин быстро привёл себя в порядок и отправился посмотреть, куда это его занесло. Деревня оказалась довольно большой, зажатой между горами и рекой. Как множество мелких городков Мичигана в Америке, российская Узнезя была ориентирована на туристов. Количество всяческих усадеб, дворов, трактиров, хвастающихся наличием или отсутствием мест, едва ли не превышало число домов, окружённых обширными огородами. Дин бездумно шёл против течения реки, пока не добрёл до недавнего пожарища. Самый последний дом, такой же приземистый, бревенчатый, как все в этой деревне, стоящий посреди заросшего сорняками бывшего сада, зиял пустыми обугленными оконными проёмами. В воздухе витал запах гари и мокрого дерева – тушили водой, не пеной. Неправдоподобная тишина оглушала – ни птичьего щебета, ни шелеста шин проезжающих машин не долетало до этого уголка.   
Позади дома еле виднелась тропинка к реке, и Дина потянуло туда. Катунь обладает какой-то своей собственной магией, ею хочется любоваться, через какую бы местность она ни текла. Он свернул на тропинку и, проходя мимо остова дома, услышал разговор.  
– …Прасковья-то тебе звонила да дозвониться не могла, – надтреснутый мужской голос, явно старик.  
– Я вне зоны была, у меня практика, мы с одним парнем в лесу её проходим, – Дин узнал голос Даши. – Если бы я знала…  
– Всё быстро случилось, ты бы всё равно не успела, – видимо, старик пытался утешить. – Третьего дня только огонь чудить стал, она и позвонила тебе, чтобы ты поискала, что бы это могло быть. Думала назавтра снова попробовать, а тут оно и вырвалось. Вчера как раз схоронили.  
Раздался приглушённый всхлип. Дин замер под окном, не зная, то ли идти дальше, то ли войти в дом, поддержать Дашу и выспросить, что случилось.  
– А парень, с которым ты по лесу бродила – он, хоть, как, ничего? – дед внезапно сменил тему.  
– Он хороший.  
– Ну, и ладненько, ну и славно.  
Дин решил, что подслушивать разговор про себя как-то некрасиво, и, быстро вернувшись к дверному проёму, постучал рядом с обугленным косяком.  
– Есть кто живой?  
Даша оказалась одна. Она сидела на лавке, удивительно не тронутой огнём среди обугленных стен.   
– Заходи. Мы тут с Фролом Лукичом беседовали. Не прячься, Лукич, покажись.   
Из дальнего угла, из угольной темноты вышел под рассеянный свет маленький старичок в клетчатой фланелевой рубахе, слишком большой для его тщедушного тела, в обтрёпанных по низу джинсах и старых кедах. Волосы цвета «соль с перцем» торчали вихрами во все стороны, окладистая борода воинственно топорщилась вперёд.   
– Ну, здесь Лукич. А ты кто таков будешь?  
Хотя внешне старик и походил на человека, Дин сразу понял, что это домовой – русский подвид брауни, духов-хранителей очага. Домовые обычно менее агрессивны, чем их британские родичи, но неугодному им человеку могут навалять так, что мало не покажется. Поэтому он представился по всей форме:  
– Дин Винчестер, будущий Инквизитор, человек и Дашин друг.   
Руку он не протянул, нейтральная к людям нечисть рукопожатий не признаёт. Дедок посмотрел на него снизу вверх, потом неожиданно-быстро обежал кругом и встал уже ближе.  
– Непростой ты человек, Дин Винчестер, но не злой – сразу вижу.   
Тёмно-голубые глаза из-под кустистых бровей оглядели его так пристально, что у Дина мороз пробежал по хребту. Рука машинально метнулась к карману, где лежала соль, но он вспомнил, что потерял футляр.  
– Не бойся, я добрых людей не трогаю, – домовой расслабил мышцы лица, и у Дина отлегло. – К тому же, Дарье ты, вижу, полюбовник, а она с кем попало спать не будет.  
– Извини, Фрол Лукич, мы пойдём, – Даша неожиданно покраснела и потащила Дина прочь из остова дома.  
– Идите уж, – донеслось из пустого проёма двери вслед.  
– Что это за дом? – спросил Дин на обратном пути.  
– Там жила моя учительница-Иная, Прасковья Кузьминична. Слабенькая целительница, но я от неё очень многому научилась. Вот почему меня сюда тянуло – из-за неё, а не из-за родителей. Я их утром проведала, у них всё в порядке. А у Прасковьи Кузьминичны три дня назад неожиданно пожар случился. Лукич говорит, вспыхнуло сразу везде – и в кухне, и в комнатах, и на чердаке. Он ничего не мог сделать, его как будто огромным камнем придавило за печкой. Печь, кстати, огонь вообще не задел, даже сажи на побелке нет. Она вычищенная стояла, в начале осени здесь печи ещё не топят – на газе готовят. Лукич даже не видел, как хозяйка умерла – что-то не дало ему выйти из-за печки, пока пожарные огонь не залили. К тому времени Прасковья уже задохнулась. А меня рядом не было…  
Даша держалась, стараясь не допустить слёзы в голос, и Дин не стал выспрашивать. Придут в номер – там и поговорят без свидетелей.   
Они проходили место слияния Узнези и Катуни, по берегам притока в горы тоже карабкались дома, образуя верхние рожки буквы «У» – вдоль ручья и вдоль реки. Оттуда, с довольно крутого склона, доносились встревоженные голоса и валил дым. К обеду погода начала портиться, хотя тепло ещё было как летом. Серые тучи наползали с запада, придавливая к горе чёрный столб дыма. Дин и Даша, не сговариваясь, свернули на тропинку вверх.   
– Мама, там мама моя! Пустите! – невысокая кругленькая женщина хорошо за пятьдесят рвалась из рук односельчан.  
Дин молча шагнул к высокому крыльцу с широкой верандой.  
– Стой, сгоришь ведь, – Дарья вцепилась в рукав куртки.  
– Ничего, там ещё можно пройти, – Дин в открытую дверь уже рассмотрел, что огонь, в основном, лижет потолок, и там же, вверху, стоит слой дыма, а понизу пока свободно. Правда, могут начать падать прогоревшие балки, но могут и подождать немного.  
Рядком перед домом стояли вёдра с водой – жители притащили в надежде залить огонь, но потом поняли, что это бесполезно, а пожарную машину из Бийска ещё час ждать, не меньше. Дин вылил одно на себя и взбежал на крыльцо. Из открытой двери ощутимо несло жаром, чёрные клубы дыма по-киношному вытекали из-под верхней притолоки. Дин закрыл рот и нос полой куртки и, пригнувшись, шагнул внутрь. Там было жарко, темно и жутко из-за раздававшегося сверху гудения и треска. Он покричал, позвал кого-нибудь живого, жалея, что не спросил имени матери той женщины. Откуда-то из глубины ответили, а, может, просто огонь на мгновение взял более высокую ноту – Дин не был уверен.  
В просторной прихожей никого не было, и он двинулся дальше, так же пригибаясь и прислушиваясь одновременно к звукам изнутри дома и к потрескиванию огня над головой. Узкий коридор вёл вглубь, в абсолютную темноту, которую даже огонь не мог осветить через плотную завесу дыма. На втором шаге справа и слева обнаружились два дверных проёма. В комнатах были окна, и сквозь завесу дыма можно было разглядеть, что комнаты пусты, но Дин на всякий случай ещё покричал в каждую, не рискуя заходить, чтобы не терять времени. Полумрак не ответил, только дымовая завеса опустилась ниже, да потрескивание стало отчётливее. Дин пошёл дальше по коридору. И снова два параллельных проёма, но справа, из крохотной комнатки, раздавались звуки, которые явно не были воем пламени и треском древесины – женский голос бессвязно выл на одной ноте.   
– Эй, вы здесь? – Дин на всякий случай ещё спросил, чтобы удостовериться. Голос взлетел выше, его явно услышали.  
Он скользнул в правый проём, стараясь не задеть тлеющих косяков. На кровати в разворошенной постели сидела маленькая старушка в светлой ночной сорочке.  
– Не бойтесь, я вас вытащу, – Дин осторожно попытался взять её под спину и колени, но неожиданно получил острым кулачком в глаз.   
Старушка, похоже, была сильно не в себе, или это стресс так на неё подействовал. Но оставлять её в горящем доме было нельзя, а на то, чтобы успокоить, времени не оставалось. Поэтому он выдернул из-под бабки тяжёлое ватное одеяло, накинул сверху и получившийся кокон перехватил поудобнее. Дин надеялся, что под одеялом достаточно воздуха, чтобы старуха не задохнулась во время спасательной операции, а если вдруг на них свалится что-нибудь, у неё будет хоть какая-то защита. Дин вышел в коридор, неся кокон с глухо верещащей под одеялом бабкой перед собой. Огонь спустился по стенам ниже, полыхали оба дверных проёма предыдущих комнат, а прямо посередине коридора занимался пол ровным квадратом бегущих огней. Это было странно и не походило ни на что, виденное раньше, но времени удивляться не было, Дин только постарался поточнее отложить в памяти рисунок, в который складывались узкие языки пламени, одним прыжком перемахнул его и бегом рванул к выходу.   
Он успел как раз вовремя – за его спиной пол треснул, проеденный огненным рисунком, а сверху в провал упала первая потолочная балка. Когда Дин в два шага преодолел прихожую и выскочил на крыльцо, начала рушиться внутрь крыша, столб пламени вырвался на свободу, и дом за спиной превратился в геенну. Дин сбежал по крыльцу, ещё целому, не тронутому огнём, и сгрузил свой свёрток на лавочку рядом с воротами – тут у каждого дома такие были.   
– Охальник, пьянь подзаборная! Да чтоб тебя мухи съели, пентюх сиволапый! – первое, что донеслось, когда давешняя толстушка кинулась разматывать одеяло, давая матери возможность вдохнуть свежего воздуха. – Валька! Бессовестная! Бросила мать в огне подыхать! Ещё, поди, и подожгла сама, чтобы мои денежки без помех захапать!  
– Мама! Что ты говоришь? – но голос дочери утонул в новых обвинениях.  
– Да уж, спасибо тебе за спасение Макарихи точно не скажут, – с кривой улыбкой произнесла Даша после того, как удостоверилась, что Дин не пострадал. – Пойду проверю, как там самочувствие бабки. Похоже, её, наконец-то, хватил инсульт, жалко, язык не отнялся.  
– По-моему, не стоит, – нервно произнёс Дин. Он как-то ещё не встречался с такими последствиями кровоизлияния в мозг.  
– Баба Настя, как вы себя чувствуете? – склонилась Даша над старухой.  
– А-а-а, Дашка Бескудникова! Явилась, прошмандовка! И ты на мои денежки заришься? Я тебя насквозь вижу, ведьму шлюховатую! Это ты на мои ноги порчу навела! Ты, поди, и петуха нам пустила?  
Даша, не обращая внимания на вопли старухи, оттянула той веки, потом ловко надавила на челюсть, заставив вывалить язык – старуха даже подавилась очередным ругательством, но, когда Даша перешла к проверке рефлексов, красноречие вернулось с процентами, и вся Узнезя была введена в курс Дашиной половой жизни, надо сказать, удивительно многообразной, по мнению бабки. Девушка на слова старухи обращала гораздо меньше внимания, чем на случайную осеннюю муху, которая попыталась пролететь между нею и объектом обследования – от мухи Даша хотя бы отмахнулась.   
– Инсульт был, но давно, с полгода назад. Сердце у бабки здоровое, долго ещё будет из дочери и внучек кровь пить. Она ведьма, неинициированная, но, как теперь вижу, потенциально уровень пятый. Хорошо, что её пропустили в своё время, такая если до Сумрака дорвётся – всю деревню извести сможет.   
– Интересно, – Дин потянул Дашу прочь от догорающего дома и вопящей бабки. – Три дня назад сгорела Иная и сегодня тоже – если бы я её не вытащил, конечно.   
– Да ну, совпадения это всё, – отмахнулась Даша. – Я понимаю, Макариху поджечь – она всей деревне крови изрядно попортила, но Прасковью Кузьминичну все любили.   
– Я там кое-что видел. Пойдём в номер, надо порыться в интернете.  
В номере он попытался нарисовать символ, в который складывались языки пламени на полу горящего дома, извёл несколько листков, но добился максимальной похожести. Потом сфотографировал его и запустил поиск, оказавшийся безуспешным. Пришлось идти трудным путём, хоженым-перехоженым им с братом – шерстить библиотеку Хранителей, ту её часть, которую Сэм успел отсканировать и выложить в личное облако.   
В процессе Даша заказала в номер обед, Дин что-то жевал, машинально прокручивая страницы. Когда они начали сливаться в одну, он уступил место Даше. Ей повезло – не прошло и часа, как она воскликнула:  
– Нашла! Это Знич, белорусский бог небесного огня!  
Дин взял протянутый планшет и сравнил изображение сигила Знича со своим рисунком.  
– Не совсем. Смотри, здесь схематичное изображение орла, повторённое четыре раза и закрученное по часовой стрелке11. А на моём рисунке ещё вот эти дополнительные чёрточки, как будто крылья перечёркнуты. И вращение идёт против часовой стрелки.  
– Но, может, нужно было смотреть на рисунок не сверху, как ты, а снизу, из подпола? И лишние чёрточки – это не может быть ошибкой? Всё же, ты рисовал по памяти, а видел знак меньше секунды?  
– Нет уж, ошибки нет – сигилы я запоминаю влёт, это профессиональное, – мотнул головой Дин. Он прокрутил колёсико дальше. – Это не Знич – это Жыж. Плохой брат-близнец бога небесного огня. Его знака здесь нет, но смотри, как всё сходится: Знич – огонь небесный, огонь познания и светлых стремлений. Жыж – огонь подземный, огонь тёмных желаний, алчности и низменных страстей12. Всё в строку ложится – и перечёркнутые крылья, и обратное вращение. Сейчас посмотрим, как его можно убить.  
– Убить бога? А разве такое возможно? – удивлённо приподняла бровь Даша.  
– Ага. Я как раз на этом специализируюсь, – пробормотал Дин, уткнувшись в планшет. – Твою дивизию, где я им в этой дыре возьму «сталь, впитавшую небесный огонь?»  
– Громоотвод, что ли?   
– Ты гений. Определённо, мне везёт с напарниками, – Дин провёл рукой, закрывая окна. – И где мы можем поблизости найти громоотвод?  
– Думаю, только на церкви. У нас как раз недавно открыли. Не знаю, кто строил, но, похоже, крест не металлический – видно, что над ним торчит кончик молниеприёмника. Можно попытаться этот молниеприёмник скрутить, а потом на место вернуть. Я пойду, поговорю со священником.  
– Он твой духовник?  
– Что? Нет, я атеистка. Я его даже не знаю. Заодно проверю свои навыки в наведении заклятий контроля разума.  
– Нет, так не пойдёт. У вас тут итак слишком высокая концентрация Иных. Вдруг он тоже окажется магом, – Дин уже понял, что доставать стальной штырь с купола церкви придётся ему и с тоской смотрел в окно на начинающийся дождь, который обещал зарядить на всю ночь.  
– Что ты, это только Макариха местная, а Прасковья Кузьминична и наша семья – приезжие. Я в Бийске родилась, учительница моя вообще из Поволжья.  
– Всё равно не надо тебе светиться с твоими заклятьями. Макариха уже и так постаралась.  
Пока совсем не стемнело, Дин обошёл вокруг церкви, ёжась под холодным дождём, потом купил моток верёвки, карабин и кошку, благо в магазине, ориентированном на туристов, можно было разжиться даже альпинистскими прибамбасами. Правда, навыков покорения вершин он как-то за свою жизнь не приобрёл, да и снаряжению, произведённому в недалёком отсюда Китае, доверить свою увесистую тушку было страшновато.   
– Этот божок что-то имеет против волшебников и задался целью вас истребить. Про твои волшебные способности Макариха на всю деревню раззвонила, да и без неё наверняка все знают, что ты с Прасковьей дружила, – Дин знал, что уговорить Дашу уехать будет нелегко, а без Иной выманить бога вообще, наверное, невозможно, но был полон решимости попытаться. – Поэтому утром ты садишься в первый же автобус и уезжаешь в Бийск. Я разберусь с этим божком и присоединюсь к тебе.   
– И не подумаю. Между двумя поджогами прошло три дня, значит, Жыж не всесилен. Наверное, потому, что слишком далеко от своих мест. У нас как минимум ещё двое суток. И потом, как ты думаешь с ним встретиться, если Иных здесь не останется?  
– Придумаю! Делать из тебя наживку я не намерен!   
Они бы ещё долго ссорились, но тут окончательно стемнело, и Дин убежал под дождь воровать с купола церкви сталь, впитавшую небесный огонь – Даша выяснила у местных, что молния один раз ударила в громоотвод, так что их оружие было вполне заряженным, оставалось только его добыть.  
Докинуть кошку сразу до креста нечего было и думать – он возвышался на уровне третьего этажа, да ещё и по горизонтали было пространство нефа. Поэтому Дин ещё при свете наметил себе водосток на северном приделе, который примыкал к склону и поэтому был не таким высоким. Главное, чтобы выдержали водосток и кошка немалый вес накачанного американского охотника. Они и выдержали, но впритык – водосток отошёл-таки от крыши, но Дин надеялся, что это быстро заметят и осенние дожди не успеют навредить новенькому, нарядному, как пряничный домик, зданию. Он ступил на узкий козырёк придела, с него перемахнул на слабо-покатую, но скользкую крышу церквушки. До колокольни было недалеко, и только это слегка утешало – высоты Дин не любил, а скользкой высоты в темноте под холодным дождём – и подавно.   
Шершавый кирпич колокольни он встретил как родного брата после долгой разлуки – крепкими объятьями. Покрытый алюминиевыми листами купол выступал над стенами не сильно, но всё же выступал, поэтому зацепить кошку за крест оказалось той ещё задачей. Хорошо, что в тёмную дождливую ночь местные предпочитали сидеть по домам, а туристы – по барам. Дин бы сейчас тоже сидел в баре с Дашей и кружкой пивка, вот только чёртовы языческие боги имели на его счёт другое мнение. Терпение всегда вознаграждается, и кошка, наконец-то, отказалась падать обратно. Дин для проверки ещё подёргал верёвку, проверил по карманам гаечные ключи и отвёртки и начал подъём. Дождь и ветер радостно вцепились в него, перебирать руками по плотно прижатой к алюминиевым листам верёвке было неудобно, и ладони, на которых только-только наросла свежая кожа, начали кровоточить. Но всё заканчивается, закончился и мокрый холодный купол – Дин перехватил рукой основание креста и достал ключ. Открутить гайки оказалось не сложно – они не успели спечься от времени. Холодный тяжёлый штырь молниеприёмника лёг в руку. Теперь предстоял спуск.   
Дин пристроил стальной штырь в пустые ножны от мачете, перехватил верёвку и… полетел вниз. Изделие китайских умельцев решило, что с него хватит всяческих психов, устраивающих восхождения дождливой ночью, и обломило один из трёх зубцов. Винчестер мысленно приготовился к жёсткой посадке и переломанным костям, даже попытался перегруппироваться, чтобы не повредить позвоночник, как вдруг падение замедлилось. Воздух подхватил его над самой крышей, перенёс через водосток и мягко опустил на траву склона. Дин обернулся. В двух шагах выше по склону стояла Даша, дождь барабанил по плечам и капюшону дождевика, заливал лицо, мокрые волосы прилипли к щекам, но глаза блестели решимостью и вызовом. Дин молча подошёл к ней и прижал к груди, уткнувшись лицом в мокрый капюшон. Удивительная женщина – ждала внизу, ни единым звуком не выдав своего присутствия, чтобы не нарушить ему концентрацию, а когда пришло время – не растерялась и уберегла от падения. Настоящая подруга охотника. Эх, увезти бы её домой.  
– Пошли в номер, – Даша перехватила его за руку, и Дин непроизвольно зашипел – он опять стесал всю кожу. – Нет, не туда. Сначала давай заглянем к Лукичу, у Прасковьи Кузьминичны неплохой набор мазей был, она его в подполе хранила, от огня снадобья не должны были пострадать.  
Они дошли до сгоревшего дома на окраине села. Лукич больше не прятался от Дина и помог открыть дверь подпола, заваленную обрушившейся балкой. В маленьком тщедушном домовом оказалось удивительно много силы, впрочем, духи вообще обычно сильнее людей. Дин светил сверху фонариком, а Даша сгребала с полок банки, пузырьки и свёртки в старую наволочку. На других стеллажах стояли банки солений, лежала пара тыкв и пяток кабачков, но они молодую волшебницу не интересовали. Лукич сидел рядом с Дином и горестно вздыхал.  
– Не жалей, что мы твою аптечку разорили. Хочешь, я тебе современных лекарств куплю? – неизвестно почему спросил Винчестер.   
– Да к чему мне твои лекарства? – махнул короткопалой ладонью домовой. – Меня печалит, что некому их больше варить. Сгинула моя Прасковьюшка, сиротой меня оставила. Хозяйку не спас, избу не уберёг, эх, горе горькое…  
– А ты в другой дом можешь перейти? Или у вас в каждом по домовому?  
– Да нет, места есть. А только домовые не мыши – сами собой не заводятся. Меня пригласить нужно. Только кто ж меня пригласит, коли я дом свой не уберёг? Да я и сам не пойду.  
Домовой совсем повесил голову, на синие штанины упали две капли – кажется, старик плакал, как человек. Был бы тут Сэм, он бы знал, как утешить горюющую нечисть, а Дин мог только неловко молчать и делать вид, что занят освещением подпола.   
Дарья забрала всё, что хотела, и первым делом, как вылезла, обработала Дину ладони.   
– Даш, а ты не хочешь Лукича себе забрать? – осторожно поинтересовался Винчестер на обратном пути.  
– Нельзя, двум домовым в одном доме не ужиться.  
– Двум? – удивился Дин. – Я не знал, что у тебя есть домовой.   
– А кто твои носки из-под кровати доставал? Кто зубную пасту за тобой закручивал?  
– Чёрт, я как-то не…  
– Все вы, мужики, одинаковые.   
Этот день они завершили в кафе. Дин с сожалением смотрел на бильярдные столы, но хвататься за кий было бесполезно – он пивной бокал-то в руках удерживал с трудом.   
Ссора наутро была неизбежна, как похмелье после выпускного. Похмелье тоже было, но только у Дарьи – её с утра вырвало, хотя пила вчера мало. Дин и сам не усердствовал, так, только напряжение снять. Объяснила она своё состояние тем, что вчера надышалась дымом и принялась заваривать какие-то Прасковьины травки, чтобы полечиться.   
– Даша, ты должна уехать.  
– И не подумаю.  
– Себя не жалеешь – хоть людей пожалей! Ты прикинула, сколько народу погибнет, если Жыж вздумает поджечь «Усадьбу»?  
– А нам не обязательно здесь оставаться – можем коттедж снять.  
– Да что бы мы ни сняли – разве ты не понимаешь, что ты – ходячая бомба! Рядом с тобой в любой момент может полыхнуть!  
И так далее, и тому подобное. Дин старательно не упоминал то, что не вынесет, если опять погибнет женщина, которая относится к нему так тепло, и с которой ему самому удобно и легко. Даша делала вид, что не понимает его тревог и своим спокойствием бесила Дина ещё больше.   
– Вот и надо увести этого долбаного бога подальше от людей! Не в Бийск или куда ты там меня сплавить решил, а хотя бы выше в горы, где лес кончается.   
– И сидеть в палатке, которая вспыхнет от малейшей искры, устроив нам парное аутодафе?  
– Не в палатке, – Даша опустилась на кровать, как будто у неё ноги подломились, уставившись на Дина снизу вверх. – Таюшкина заимка. Как же я сразу не вспомнила! Была у нас в семидесятых такая охотница, жила в тайге, в деревню почти не спускалась. Я её не помню – она умерла до моего рождения, а её избушка так и осталась никому не нужной. Там рядом оползень прошёл, весь лес снёс, да и поставлена она неудобно – близко к деревне и, в то же время, слишком высоко по склону, на самом истоке Узнези. Там Жыж никого из людей достать не сможет, а у нас будет время выскочить – крыша наверняка провалилась, и деревянные стены дождём промочило, разгораться будут долго.  
В её словах было здравое зерно. И, как ни печально, выманить бога огня без наживки было нереально. Дин понадеялся, что сумеет защитить девушку, только поэтому не стал спорить дальше.   
– Посмотри вероятности, может, увидишь что, – попросил он, вовремя вспомнив об этом удобном скилле Иных.  
– Ничего. То есть, вообще ничего. Если мы уйдём на заимку – бог останется здесь, мы его не выманим. Он затаится до нашего отъезда, а дальше я не вижу.  
– А если останемся в номере или снимем коттедж?  
Даша застыла на кровати, блуждая взором по комнате и не видя ничего. Она сидела так долго, что у Дина, который боялся лишним движением нарушить её сосредоточенность, свело спину.  
– Огонь. Всюду огонь и смерть. Сегодня, не через три дня. Ни одной ниточки без жертв, – Даша обхватила себя руками, как будто мёрзла.  
– Значит, в любом случае уходим, – решил Дин. – Хотя бы лишим поганца его цели.  
Дину понравилось это русское производное от «языческий», оно удивительно хорошо подходило к их нынешнему противнику. Они быстро собрались и уже в девять шли по Центральной улице.  
– Эй, Дарья-краса, русая коса, а не хочешь на лошадках прокатиться? – высокий азиат, шириной плеч сравнимый с Сэмом, окликнул Дашу, когда они уже сворачивали на тропинку в горы. Рядом с азиатом красовался щит, рекламирующий конные экскурсии.   
– Здравствуй, Алибек, – улыбнулась Даша. – Нет, нам лошади не нужны, мы недалеко совсем.  
– Ай, Дашенька, зачем ножки бить, когда у лошадки железные подковы, ей по камням что по ковру пройти! Зацени, джигит, – обратился азиат уже к Дину и махнул рукой на мелкие фотографии каких-то четвероногих с хвостами на фоне гор, наклеенные веером на щите. – У моих красавиц поступь лёгкая, как в лодочке поплывёшь.  
– Вот ещё, пока твои лошадки четырьмя ногами раз-два-три-четыре, мы на своих двоих…  
Дин знал этот мультик, Даша часто его цитировала. И тут до него дошло.  
– Спасибо, но мы и правда недалеко, – вступил он в разговор. – Только до Таюшкиной заимки, а утром обратно.   
– Ай, дело молодое – лёгкой вам дороги. А на лошадках всё же за полчаса на месте были бы, больше времени на отдых, – Алибек подмигнул чёрным узким глазом, и его круглое шоколадное лицо расплылось в понимающей ухмылке.  
– Ты зачем ему рассказал о заимке? – негромко спросила Даша, когда они отошли достаточно далеко.  
– Так надо. Ты можешь сейчас проверить вероятности? – Дин прикинул, что впереди довольно ровный подъём, даже если Даша отвлечётся на колдовство, упасть ей будет проблематично, да и он подстрахует.  
– Хм. Интересно. Теперь несколько путей, но на всех у нас Жыж. Мы можем погибнуть, но, скорее всего, выживем и даже победим. Ты думаешь, Алибек как-то связан с белорусским богом? Да нет, не может быть, – Дарья даже помотала головой. – Он добрейшей души человек, правда, туристов хорошо греет с ценами, но их грех не нагреть.  
– Нет, с богом он вряд ли связан, – усмехнулся Дин. – Но язык у него без костей и место удобное. Не удивлюсь, если он у вас тут «Узнезя дэйли ньюс».  
Даша рассмеялась, впервые за два дня и легко пошла дальше вверх, мимо последних домов.   
К заимке добрались ближе к вечеру. Недалеко от берега мелкой Узнези вросла в каменную осыпь старая избушка, такая низкая, что, казалось, строилась она не для людей, а для гномов. Правда, ПиДжеевы кхазад такой развалюшкой бы явно побрезговали. На удивление, крыша была цела и нависала над бревенчатым домиком, как фетровая шляпа с обвисшими полями над землистой физиономией запойного пьяницы. Дверь слегка перекосило, в тёмной щели виднелся мусор, нанесённый ветром. Подслеповатое окошко сохранило стекло, но даже снаружи было видно несколько слоёв паутины, которыми оно было затянуто изнутри. Входить в такую красоту не хотелось отчаянно. А если знать, что придёт следом – так и тем более. Поэтому Дин до темноты проторчал снаружи. Даша быстренько вымела изнутри мусор и тоже вышла на свежий воздух.  
Говорить не хотелось – казалось, что Жыж подслушает разговор и придёт за ними сюда, а торопить встречу с огненным богом стал бы только безумец. Себя Дин нормальным не считал, но не до такой же степени! А с Дашей, к тому же, так хорошо молчалось – не возникало никакой неловкости, и разговор можно было начать с любого места, и быть уверенным, что Даша поймёт и подхватит. Он снова подумал, что такая женщина была бы просто находкой для охотника. Вот только для Даши он такой судьбы не желал.   
С темнотой снова начался дождь, пришлось зайти в избушку. Изнутри она выглядела ничуть не привлекательнее – тёмные стены, провисший потолок, такой низкий, что Дину приходилось всё время беречь голову. Пол рассохся, между досок темнели щели шириной в палец. То, что крыша не провалилась и сейчас защищала их от дождя, отнюдь не было преимуществом. Дин бы предпочёл торчать под открытым небом, с которого лилась вода, но надеялся, что даже в окружении сухих деревянных стен успеет справиться с богом и не даст ему навредить Дарье.   
Сам момент появления Жыжа они пропустили. Может, задремали стоя, а, может, бог их задурил немного. Очнулся Дин от запаха дыма, ещё не удушающего, но уже явственного, и слабого потрескивания. В этот раз огонь шёл из-под земли – по трещинам вверх поднималось тепло, кое-где половицы начали обугливаться.   
– Дарья, беги, – Дин обернулся к Даше, выхватывая из перевязи стальной штырь молниеприёмника.   
– Не могу! – Даша застыла на месте, с ужасом глядя на Винчестера. – У меня как будто всё отнялось.  
Дин подскочил к ней, потянул за руку, но не смог даже изменить положение руки относительно Дашиного тела. Она как будто окостенела, оставаясь живой и в сознании. Тогда Дин попытался поднять её на руки, но не смог оторвать ноги девушки от пола.   
– Эй, ты, выходи! – закричал он, глядя себе под ноги.   
Через толстые подошвы ботинок уже начало припекать. Огонь вырвался в углу у двери и жадно лизнул косяк. Это было плохо – даже если удастся оторвать Дашу от пола, единственный выход скоро будет отрезан пламенем. В окошко ни один из них не пролезет, а толстые бревенчатые стены с пары ударов не пробить.   
Они стояли почти ровно посередине избушки, поделенной печкой на две неравные части. Что было в дальней, тёмной половине, Дин видеть не мог, а здесь становилось всё светлее и, в то же время, затягивало дымом. Ещё десяток минут – и Даша задохнётся. Дин сдёрнул с себя куртку, снял рубаху, вылил на неё воду из одной из припасённых бутылок и попытался накрутить Даше на голову. Куртку он щедро смочил водой из другой бутылки и надел на себя.   
– Эй ты, божок местечковый! Ну, где же ты! – от злости Дин уже не знал, что предпринять и метался по крошечному помещению загнанным зверем.   
Стены занялись со всех сторон, голова Даши была не видна из-за дыма, и Дин только надеялся, что мокрая фланель защитит её хотя бы ещё несколько минут. Наконец, на полу обозначился квадрат из вырвавшихся из половиц огненных языков. Схематичные орлы потянулись клювами к центру, плавные линии крыльев перечеркнули огненные полосы, знак как будто завращался, оставаясь на одном месте. Дин подскочил и ударил молниеприёмником ровно в центр – туда, куда были направлены изогнутые клювы. Шест не пробил дерево, и Дин надавил, удерживая начавший нагреваться и дрожать металл, запоздало подумав, что надо было как-то изолировать ладони. Пламя знака взметнулось выше, облизнуло мокрые рукава куртки и джинсы, тоже мокрые. Облачка пара поднялись вверх, мешаясь с дымом, оседая на лице и уменьшая и без того почти нулевую видимость. Шест нагрелся и ходил ходуном, снизу как будто кто-то ударял в него с ритмичностью сердца – тук-тук, пауза, тук-тук. Дин, чувствуя, что упускает инициативу, поднял раскалившийся молниеприёмник и снова ударил в то же место, постаравшись вложить в удар всю силу. В этот раз ему удалось пробить пол, стальной стержень выскользнул из одеревеневших, пылающих болью ладоней и ушёл куда-то в подпол. Оставшись без единственного оружия, Дин оглянулся в поисках топора, чтобы вскрыть пол, но огненный знак исчез, оставив на дымящихся досках прожжённые дыры.   
За спиной вскрикнула Даша. Дин обернулся и увидел, что она пытается распутать кокон из его мокрой рубахи у себя на голове.  
– Он отпустил тебя? Погоди, не разматывай, здесь дым, – ему уже тоже было трудно дышать, а огонь не утихал, хотя, похоже, бог был убит или сбежал. – Надо как-то убираться отсюда, только дверь горит…  
– Чердак, можно уйти через крышу, – раздался приглушённый слоями ткани голос Даши.   
Дин схватил девушку в охапку и потащил к противоположной от окна стене, к лестнице, ведущей на чердак и пока ещё не тронутой пламенем. Вдвоём им кое-как удалось подняться, вылезти и вдохнуть, наконец, относительно свежего воздуха. До чердака огонь ещё не добрался, хотя дым уже сочился в щели. Здесь Дин помог Даше снять с головы рубаху, выбил пару пластин коры, из которых была сделана крыша, спрыгнул сам, а потом принял прыгнувшую за ним девушку. Избушка горела со всех сторон, огонь через дверной проём лизал крышу, и вскоре весь домик должен был превратиться в пылающий факел в окружении бесплодной каменной пустоши – осыпь погубила всё живое вокруг на десятки метров, засыпав и фундамент заимки. Хорошо, что вещи они в неё не заносили, взяв только по паре бутылок воды. Снаружи всё продолжал сеять дождь, но был он таким мелким, что загасить пожар не мог.   
Дин опустил пылающие руки в ледяную воду ручья и замер от мимолётного облегчения. Потом боль вернётся и к ней прибавится холод, но можно было хотя бы сделать вдох.   
– Дай руки, я смажу, – Даша уже стояла наготове с баночкой из подпола Прасковьи. – Не везёт тебе что-то последнее время с ладонями.  
Сзади раздался треск лопнувшего оконного стекла и победный вой пламени. Оно и без своего бога прекрасно справлялось с уничтожением старого дерева.   
– Ты ведь видела в своих линиях вероятности, что он тебя обездвижит? – спросил Дин у русой макушки склонившейся над его руками Дарьи. – Зачем ты полезла внутрь?  
– Потому, что только так мы могли обезвредить Жыжа и остаться в живых. Поверь, другого способа не было, – тихо ответила она, продолжая бинтовать ему ладони.   
Дин и Даша в темноте отошли до первых деревьев и попытались разбить палатку. В общем-то, у них получилось, вернее, получилось у Даши, Дин ей со своими обожжёнными руками помочь не мог. Они залезли в палатку, но ни ложиться, ни закрывать полог двери не стали – следили за горящей заимкой, чтобы огонь не перекинулся на лес. Но опасения были напрасны, всё потухло через пару часов, и дождь, наконец, одержал победу.  
Наутро, едва рассвело, Даша помогла Дину отмыть последние следы сажи и пепла, снова смазала и перебинтовала ему руки, собрала палатку. Они спустились в деревню, готовые встретить перекрёстный огонь вопросов про пожар на горе, но Узнезя как будто вымерла. Только Алибек так и торчал на развилке рядом со своим рекламным щитом.   
– Что случилось? – тут же кинулась к нему Даша.  
– Ай, всё пропустил! – горестно покачал головой здоровенный конник. – Гришу-святошу закололи ночью.  
– Гриша-святоша? А кто это? – удивилась Даша.  
– А, тебя же не было тут. Помнишь Гришку Фокина, алкаша-механика? Его год назад инфаркт хватил, еле откачали. Он прослышал про какой-то курорт где-то в Полесье, сгрёбся и уехал туда. А приехал – не узнать. Весь такой правильный, водки в рот не берёт, всё о каком-то очищающем пламени твердит, да про каких-то иных. Не то инопланетян, не то волшебников. «Гарри Поттера» перечитал, что ли, пожиратель недоделанный. Секту свою хотел организовать, за какого-то бога огня агитировал, только кому он нужен, его бог. Тут вон какую церковь отгрохали, хоть сам туда иди, даром, что ни в Христа, ни в Аллаха не верю.   
– Понятно. Спасибо за информацию, Алибек, удачного тебе бизнеса.  
– Ай, какой тут бизнес-мизнес, когда второй день дождь, – махнул рукой опечаленный азиат.  
Они без препятствий дошли до дома Гриши-святоши, возле которого уже собралась приличная толпа. Полицию вызвали, но она ещё не приехала, а Дину очень хотелось поглядеть, что случилось с бывшим алкашом, год назад побывавшим в белорусском Полесье. Пришлось Даше вспоминать уроки по контролю разума и кастовать вокруг них с Дином Сферу Невнимания, чтобы проникнуть в дом и не оставить после себя воспоминаний у односельчан. Это заняло некоторое время, но Даше удалось создать добротную Сферу – люди их не только не остановили, они ещё и отворачивались, стоило бросить мимолётный взгляд на волшебницу и её спутника.   
Через обычную в этих местах просторную прихожую они прошли на кухню. Обстановочка там была та ещё: видно, мытьём посуды и уборкой адепт огненного бога себя не утруждал. Зато весь обеденный стол занимал любовно и тщательно оборудованный алтарь с уже привычными Дину атрибутами – медной чашей, заполненной кровью, скорее всего, какой-нибудь несчастной кошки или курицы – Гриша не смог бы два дня подряд столько сцеживать из своих вен без последствий, а адептов у него, как сказал Алибек, не было. Из тонких косточек, тоже кошачьих или, может, заячьих, были выложены знаки по периметру стола, везде понатыканы обгоревшие щепки – видимо, свечей Жыж не признавал, только лучины. Остатки пучков трав, пепел в железной тарелке, пеплом же выведенные символы – Дин узнал только знак Жыжа да наполовину смазанный сигил призыва божественной сущности. Перед алтарём лежал на спине, раскинув руки, небритый тощий мужик в хламиде, сшитой из старого картофельного мешка. Из его груди торчал ставший уже родным молниеприёмник, воткнутый в самую середину квадратного металлического амулета.   
– Уходим быстро, – Дин склонился к самому уху оцепеневшей Дарьи.   
Они развернулись и так же незамеченными прошли сквозь толпу в обратном направлении. Выйдя за калитку, Даша свернула не налево, к «Усадьбе Ника», а направо – к сгоревшему дому своей учительницы. Дин не стал её разворачивать – не каждый день видишь перед собой только что убитого с твоей помощью человека. Сам он переживал не сильно. Если понять причины, побудившие незнакомого бывшего алкаша призвать грозного бога, он мог – достаточно вспомнить бабку Макариху, – то простить ему убийство и дважды покушение не мог и не хотел. На руках Дина была не только кровь монстров, он это осознавал и вину свою не отрицал. Да и глупо сваливать на Метку то, как он дал умереть Руди или застрелил того мальчишку, последнего из южных Стайнов. Он не знал – обострившееся ли чутьё на зло вопило тогда, что мальчишка уже замаран в крови, или обманывала тёмная, получавшая с каждым часом всё большую власть, сторона его натуры, но подростка убил. И жил теперь с этим знанием, стараясь не расплескать себя, оставшегося. Даша ни единого мгновения не была виновата в смерти этого убогого адепта дикого бога, но как ей тяжело, Дин понимал, наверное, лучше всех. Эх, сюда бы Сэмми с его щенячьими глазками и большим сердцем, готовым пожалеть и утешить весь мир, невзирая на клыки и когти.   
Даша вошла в проём двери, позвала Лукича. Дин не стал заходить, решил дать ей возможность поплакать на плече старого друга, а в том, что брауни-домовой был другом его девушки, он не сомневался. Дин прошёл к реке, сел на большой камень, о подножие которого Катунь била свои волны, и достал телефон. Кас не отвечал. Он, вообще-то, не отвечал уже третий день, и это начинало всерьёз беспокоить. Безуспешно послушав длинные гудки добрых пять минут, Дин задал поиск телефона брата. Тот находился где-то в районе недостроенной телебашни, и Дин подумал, что Сэм явно на задании, так что отвлекать его не стоит. Телефон Татьяны дисциплинированно показывал западный берег озера Шарташ – именно там располагался её университет. Дин ухмыльнулся и выключил поиск. Решив, что дал Даше достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться, он поднялся и пошёл к дому.  
– … мужик-то хороший, рукастый мужик. Ты это, не упусти его, – частил голос домового из разбитого окна.  
– Лукич, ты что, не видишь? Ему же плохо, – с мягкой укоризной ответила Даша. – Он здесь как надвое разрезанный. Сердце у него осталось там, за океаном, а здесь – только оболочка, которая пытается как-то выжить в чужом мире.  
– Да что ж я, без глаз, что ли? Вижу, конечно, – вздохнул Лукич. – Скажешь ему?  
– Нет. И тебе говорить запрещаю.   
– Ну, ты сама себе хозяйка.  
Голоса умолкли и Дин, решив, что может зайти, тихонько обошёл дом и постучал в стену рядом с дверным проёмом.  
– Гостей принимаете?  
– Было бы где принимать, – махнул рукой брауни.  
– А что, Лукич, поедешь ко мне на край света?   
Дин и сам не ожидал, что спросит такое. Даже в мыслях не было, язык сам ляпнул. И только сказав, Винчестер понял, что уже давно хотел это сделать – позвать к себе в бункер эту странную очеловеченную нечисть.   
– К тебе? А дом-то у тебя есть? Или ты меня в кармане по вашим постоялым дворам возить будешь?  
– Есть у меня дом, – усмехнулся Дин. – Не просто дом, а целый бункер с кучей комнат, библиотекой, залом с древним компьютером и даже тюрьмой для демонов. Вот только окон в нём нет.  
– Да и бес с ними, с окнами, главное, чтобы кухня была.   
– Кухня есть. Ну что, согласен, Фрол Лукич?  
– А и согласен, – ответил домовой и вдруг исчез, а на лавке, где он сидел, осталась старая медная пепельница в виде лаптя.  
– Забирай, раз позвал, – пододвинула пепельницу к Дину Даша.  
– А ты со мной поедешь? – спросил девушку Винчестер, пряча своего нового жильца в карман.  
– Нет, солнце моё. Ты подслушал, о чём мы тут с Лукичом беседовали, ведь так? Ты тоскуешь здесь, а там затоскую я.   
Вот и всё. Вроде бы, сложилось так, как в самом начале загадывал и как сам потом для Даши желал – ни к чему не обязывающая связь, четыре месяца качественного секса и никаких обид, но сердце почему-то защемило. Как будто отрезали по живому то, что успело прирасти, в чём было тепло и уютно, и выставили в чём мать родила на пронизывающий ветер. Хотя сам ведь этого хотел, сам сделал всё для того, чтобы не пустить в сердце эту статную женщину со спокойными серыми глазами. И чтобы она к нему не сильно-то привязалась – хватило ему Джо и Лизы, больше никто не должен погибать потому, что любит одного безбашенного охотника.  
Они вернулись в номер и стали собираться: оставаться в деревне дальше было опасно – полиция уже наверняка приехала и начала расследование странной смерти Гриши-святоши. Лучше посидеть на Чемальской трассе лишние пару часов до ближайшего автобуса или поймать попутку – водители КАМАЗов рады подобрать людей с рюкзаками, у которых в запасе оказывается обычно целая куча историй про сплавы, восхождения и встречи с инопланетянами.   
Как назло, то ли у дальнобойщиков был выходной, то ли всё их везенье осталось в сгоревшей Таюшкиной заимке, но попуток не было. Уже стемнело и оставалось только дождаться полуночного новосибирского автобуса, когда у Даши зазвонил телефон. Она приняла звонок, сказала: «Сейчас» и закрыла глаза. Через минуту на обочине раскрылся мерцающий жемчужно-серым портал и из него вышел Саушкин.  
– Вы уже собрались? Тогда не теряйте времени, берите меня за руки и пошли.   
Что-то в напряжённом лице учёного-вампира было такое, что у Дина сердце рухнуло куда-то в желудок. Он закинул рюкзак на плечо и схватил Константина за рукав пиджака. В этот раз слои Сумрака пролетели незаметно – что значит Высший. Из портала вышли посреди незнакомого казённого коридора. В нос ударил сладковатый запах современной дезинфекции. Видит Чак, Дину больше нравилась старая добрая хлорка. Уж очень этот запах напоминал свежеразрытую могилу. Мимо быстрым шагом пронеслась медсестричка в розовом халатике.   
– Что… – он повернулся к Константину и наткнулся на выставленную вперёд ладонь.  
– Ваш брат жив. Он сейчас без сознания, его ввели в искусственный сон.  
– Что с Сэмом?!  
– Жизни ничего не угрожает, – Саушкин добавил убедительности в голос, но у Дина сердце всё равно пыталось выскочить из груди. – Он был на патрулировании в сложном районе и попал под обрушение строительной конструкции. Говоря проще, на него рухнула бетонная стена. Как ни странно, серьёзно пострадала только кисть правой руки, но её размозжило очень сильно. Боюсь, нужна будет ампутация.  
– Нет, – слова доносились как через наушники, в которых играет оркестр бешеных обезьян. – Нет, нельзя ему правую кисть отрезать – он же правша!  
Сэмми, невезучий ты братишка. Вымахал под два метра, а кости за пятнадцать взрослых лет так кальция и не набрали. И постоянно страдает правая рука – то бешеная зомбячка запястье сломает, то демон плечо выбьет.   
– Винчестер, вы слышите меня? Дин! – голос Константина с трудом пробился сквозь шум в ушах. – Паниковать ещё рано – я вызвал Светлану, она должна скоро прийти, у неё сейчас сложная операция, в Москве была стычка с Тёмными. Я надеюсь, она сумеет спасти руку вашего брата.  
– Светлана, да. Она наверняка, – надежда, самый упорный сорняк из всех, уже начала пробивать почву отчаянья.   
В конце концов, рука – не голова. И без руки люди живут, а Сэму теперь охотиться необязательно, он будет сидеть в бункере и командовать Дином и всей американской Инквизицией. Нарисованная в уме картинка оказалась настолько неправдоподобной, что рассыпалась, не успев толком оформиться. Сэм – и сидеть в бункере, пока он, Дин, подставляет голову под чьи-то когти и клыки? Абсолютно невозможно. Не его Сэмми, не нынешний Сэм, прошедший Ад, Рай, Чистилище и сотню мест, страшнее всего этого вместе взятого. Не тот Сэм, который без раздумий пожертвовал всей этой Вселенной за то, чтобы избавить его, Дина, от Метки.   
Дин снова схватился за телефон. Кас, ну где же ты, скотина пернатая? Включилась запись автоответчика, Дин сбросил звонок. Оставалось ждать, но это для деятельной натуры Дина было сложнее самой тяжёлой схватки. Внезапно зазвонил его телефон. Дин глянул на экран, надеясь увидеть четыре долгожданные буквы или хотя бы три шестёрки – Кроули тоже умел исцелять, правда, только после заключения договора и по одному ему ясным причинам. Но высветился номер Тани.   
– Дин, это вы? – голос дрожал от тревоги. – Это Таня, Таня Красногорская. Я знаю, вы отслеживаете наши с Сэмом телефоны, он мне сказал. Вы не знаете, где Сэм? Уже почти полночь, а его ещё нет. Я волнуюсь.  
Сдал братишка. Впрочем, этот факт говорил о том, что этой девушке Сэм доверяет, Аманде он бы такое, наверное, говорить не стал, несмотря на всех собак в округе.   
– Он в больнице, – Дин вопросительно посмотрел на Саушкина, который серой статуей застыл в двух шагах. – В Сорок первой больнице, на Начдива Васильева, двадцать пять, – повторил Дин ответ вампира.  
– Я сейчас буду, – и Таня отключилась.  
Она и правда приехала очень быстро – наверняка таксист поймал зелёную волну и летел, превышая все ограничения скорости. Поднялась по лестнице, нашла огромными испуганными глазами их группку, устроившуюся у дверей палаты, где за закрытой дверью спал Сэм, рванулась к ним, но застеснялась стука собственных каблуков и пошла медленнее, стараясь не шуметь.   
Даша обняла её за плечи, обтянутые тёмно-зелёным, в цвет глаз, жакетом, и шёпотом пересказала всё, что успела узнать от Константина. Теперь они ждали вчетвером.   
Дин опять машинально набрал Каса и опять скинул звонок, мысленно умоляя друга взять трубку до последнего гудка. Но, как ни странно, в этот раз сработало. Посреди коридора упало тело в светлом, испачканном сажей и кровью плаще и драных синих брюках.   
– Кас, твою дивизию! Ты откуда такой красивый? – Дин бросился к Кастиэлю, переворачивая того на спину и пытаясь устроить его голову у себя на груди. На светлом, отмытом линолеуме остались ярко-алые разводы.  
– Ангелы, – прошепелявил пернатый разбитыми губами. – Хотели узнать, где Люцифер. А я не знаю, он куда-то делся. Ты звал, но была среда, я не мог. А у вас уже четверг. Три минуты. Они не могут меня остановить, если четверг.  
Дин поглядел на часы. Действительно, три минуты первого двадцать-мать-его второго сентября. Ангел четверга вырвался из застенка в ответ на молитву. Вот так из тюряги сбегать они ещё не пробовали, этот способ надо запатентовать. Потом, когда Сэм будет в порядке. А он будет, надо только дождаться Светлану.   
– Тебе нужна помощь? Где Сэм? – Кастиэль оглядел заплывшими глазами Иных, столпившихся вокруг них с Дином.  
– Всё в порядке, Кас, – Дин помог ангелу подняться и поддерживал его, пока тот пытался не упасть. – Всё будет в порядке. Тебе бы отдохнуть. Ты вот тут присядь.  
Дин подтащил пернатого к своему стулу и усадил.   
– Давайте я заживлю вам раны, – участливо улыбнулась Кастиэлю Даша. – Вы не бойтесь, я смогу. Хотя вы не человек, но я вижу, что свой сосуд вы почти не модифицировали, так что от человека отличаетесь не слишком.  
Кас молча кивнул, и Даша начала колдовать над его грудью, где были самые глубокие порезы. Дин отошёл к Тане, чтобы не мешать целительнице.  
– Вас не удивляет то, что вы видите? – спросил он девушку брата.  
– Удивляет. Но Сэм мне рассказывал про вас, про ваших друзей и недругов. И про Иных я знаю, впрочем, про них я знала и до того, как встретила вашего брата. Надеюсь, они ему помогут. А если нет – и без руки можно жить. Я его не брошу, не надейтесь, – усмехнулась она.  
– Да я и не…  
– Я вам не нравлюсь. Это печально, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.   
Они замолчали и так и стояли рядом, пока посреди коридора, чуть дальше того места, где грохнулся раненый ангел, не раскрылся сияющий портал. Светлана вышла уже в белом врачебном халате, распечатывая стерильные перчатки.  
– Костя, где больной? Здравствуй, Дин.  
Константин молча открыл дверь палаты, и они вошли. Дин попытался толкнуться следом, но дверь не подалась – наверняка Иные её запечатали заклинанием.   
Теперь время тянулось совершенно невыносимо. Таня рядом молча сжимала руки так, что на запястьях оставались красные пятна. Даша закончила с грудью ангела и перешла на его бёдра, и Дин почувствовал мимолётный, ничем не оправданный укол ревности. Но даже устыдиться его у него не осталось сил – все ушли на сдерживание собственного желания заорать и начать колотить в проклятую дверь, за которой целительница и вампир закрылись вместе с Сэмом, его Сэмми, его младшим братишкой, которого он должен беречь. Это его работа, а он опять облажался.   
Наконец, спустя целую вечность, белая дверь открылась.  
– Я могу попытаться спасти его руку, – Светлана глядела Дину в глаза и этим взглядом удерживала его на месте. – Нужна имплантационная сталь – осколки слишком мелкие, без основы мне их не собрать. Впрочем, сталь – не лучший вариант, она отторгает магию. Лучше бы золото, но его нужно достать сейчас, через пять часов наркоз начнёт отходить, а давать его снова нельзя – сердце может не выдержать. Твоего брата и так слишком долго держат на препаратах.  
Светлана раздражённо нахмурилась – задержка произошла из-за неё, вернее из-за молодых идиотов, которые не нашли ничего лучше, чем сцепиться и покалечить друг друга.   
– Постойте! Есть золото! – Дин вынул из кармана куртки две чешуйки Великого Полоза. – Не знаю, правда, насколько чистое, но вот…  
Светлана удивлённо подняла на него глаза и взяла из ладони одну чешуйку.  
– Какая интересная форма. И магия – я чувствую в нём светлую магию.  
– Можно мне? – спросила Таня и взяла из руки Дина вторую чешуйку. – Оно чистое. Примесей меньше трёх процентов, поэтому такое тусклое.   
– Откуда вы… – Дин не успел договорить, Таня его перебила.  
– Вам из него нужна проволока? Какой толщины?  
– У вас есть знакомый ювелир, которого можно поднять среди ночи? – удивлённо подняла брови Светлана.  
– Нет, знакомого ювелира нет. Я сама себе ювелир.  
Она положила чешуйку на ладонь и сосредоточенно уставилась на неё. Под её взглядом золотой ромб с торчащим шипом по длинной оси начал оплывать, поверхность его сгладилась, заблестела, скатываясь в большую круглую каплю посреди изящной белой ладони. Таня подняла правую руку над этой каплей и к ней потянулась тонкая золотая нить.  
– Так хватит или надо толще?  
– Чуть потолще, диаметром в миллиметр, пожалуй, – Светлана склонилась ниже, но отшатнулась – от золотой капли веяло жаром, а на руке девушки не было даже покраснения.  
– Так и знал, что ты не человек, – Дина разрывала благодарность Тане за то, что помогает и осознание того, что он был прав, и братишка опять вляпался.   
– Ты – Таня? – в голосе Даши было только восхищение. – В смысле, та самая Таня, дочь Хозяйки Медной Горы?  
– И человека Степана, – та на мгновенье оторвала взгляд от золотой лужицы в своей ладони. – Фамилию его все забыли ещё до моего рождения, звали по той горке, из-за которой он чуть не погиб.  
– С ума сойти. А в ауре – ни намёка. Ты и сейчас выглядишь, как стопроцентный человек.  
И снова наступило молчание. Таня сматывала в воздухе кольцо из золотой проволоки, Светлана контролировала толщину, а остальные, затаив дыхание, просто любовались блеском металла и плавными движениями изящных тонких рук.   
– Всё, оно уже остыло. Резать можно любыми ножницами, золото без примесей мягкое.   
Таня опустила кольцо из тонкой проволоки тусклого жёлтого металла в ладонь Светлане.   
– Вы ведь психиатр? – обратилась она к Даше и, когда та кивнула, уверенно продолжила: – Будете моим анестезиологом.  
– Но я не знаю…  
– Немедикаментозная анестезия, – перебила Дарью Светлана. – Справитесь, я подскажу. Костя, иди отдыхай, дальше мы сами.   
– Никуда я не пойду, Светлана Александровна. То, что случилось с Сэмюэлем Винчестером – моя вина. Я должен был…  
– Что ты должен был? – прервала его Городецкая. – Бросить всё и лететь на очередное рядовое патрулирование? А нам без твоей помощи пришлось бы трупы грузовиками вывозить. Ты не знал и узнать у тебя времени не было. Иди отдыхай, трое суток без сна и крови и Мастера Мастеров в гроб загонят. На месяц минимум.   
– Я пойду, только дождусь конца операции, – тихо пробормотал Саушкин.  
– Мастер Мастеров – это верховный альфа вампиров? – спросил Дин, когда за женщинами закрылась проклятая белая дверь.  
– Да. Около двух лет назад у вас в Нью-Йорке был бой претендентов. Я победил. Кстати, из всех моих противников сожалею только о смерти Джона, вашего Мастера. Он был рыцарем и имел пусть свой, но всё же кодекс чести. И следовал ему.   
Дин кивнул – он помнил красивого чернокожего вампира, который помог им победить Дика Романа. Действительно, нечисть с понятиями о чести и верности, которых от него как-то и не ожидалось. Жаль, что погиб.  
– А в Москве что случилось?  
– Вервольфы. Непонятно откуда вылезла целая стая, больше десяти особей. Напоролись на ночных дозорных, руководителя сразу убили, а молодёжь не придумала ничего лучше, чем бросить заклятье Общий Сбор. Набежала куча Светлых цивилов, вервольфы, естественно, тут же их и положили. Пока прибыл отряд быстрого реагирования Ночного Дозора, подтянулись вампиры, которым от крови, лужами разлитой по асфальту, снесло все тормоза. Тут меня и вытянули из Екатеринбурга. Мои напились, совсем одурели – там кровь живых с кровью мертвецов намешалась, потравились все, но из последних сил бросались на всё, что движется. Еле совладал с ними, пришлось поголовно в сон укладывать. Только справились с дракой на набережной – полыхнуло в парке Горького. И опять вервольфы, опять вырезали дозорных, только теперь Тёмных. Я туда, а через четыре часа новая группа в Чертаново. В общей сложности восемь очагов, но вот уже десять часов ни одного инцидента, похоже, мы схватили всех исполнителей. Теперь Инквизиторы допрашивают тех вервольфов, кто выжил, я тоже был на допросах, пока мне не сообщили о происшествии на недостроенной телебашне.  
Константин действительно выглядел как лежалый покойник – землистая кожа обтянула кости черепа, волосы, обычно блестящие и лежащие волосок к волоску, торчали тусклыми прядями в разные стороны, глаза ввалились и лихорадочно блестели.  
– Может, вам крови? Я могу во фляжку налить, – Дин помнил, что Константин из людей не пьёт, но голодный вампир в такой близости от беспомощного брата напрягал безмерно.   
– Наливайте, – махнул рукой Константин. – Грамм сто, больше не надо. Пропись закончилась ещё позавчера, а сил я потратил больше, чем в Нью-Йорке. Только отойдите в тот коридор на всякий случай.   
Дин кивнул и двинулся в сторону перпендикулярного коридора. За ним пошла и Таня. Зайдя за угол, он достал нож и полоснул себя по левому запястью. Убрал нож, достал фляжку из-под виски, вытряхнул последние капли. Хорошо, что виски закончился, а снова заполнить не успел. Кровь сначала лилась быстро, но скоро поток начал уменьшаться – давление в сосуде падало. Тут рядом с его запястьем появилась тонкая белая рука с голубыми жилками.  
– Теперь мне. Только вы сами режьте, я боюсь.  
– Да не надо, ты что? – Дин и сам не заметил, как перешёл на ты, признавая, наконец, Татьяну своей.   
– Надо. Я наполовину богиня, моя кровь должна придать ему сил больше, чем человеческая.  
– А вдруг наоборот? – ну, полубогиня. Бывает. С Сэмми и не такое бывает.  
– Нет, я уже встречалась с вампирами. Давно, ещё в девятнадцатом веке. Только он попытался силой меня выпить.   
– И как? – Дин с трудом пытался уложить в голове, что вот это эфирное создание с кожей, через которую просвечивают венки, может оказаться ненамного младше Ровены. Впрочем, Афина, помнится, тоже была горяча – хоть сейчас хватай и в койку тащи, а лет ей побольше, чем двести.   
– Мама его по стенке размазала. Буквально размазала, как краску.   
– Хорошая у тебя мама.  
– Хорошая, – грустно вздохнула Таня, по-прежнему держа руку рядом с его.   
Дин поставил фляжку на подоконник и достал платок. Татьяна помогла ему перебинтовать рану и затянула узелок.   
– Расскажи мне о своей маме, – попросил Дин, занося нож над тонким запястьем. Она, конечно, двухсотлетняя полубогиня, но лучше пусть отвлечётся на рассказ, так и богам легче переносить боль.  
– Она красивая, ай! Выше меня и гораздо красивее. Только больше не смеётся, даже летом. Раньше, когда в наших горах ещё добывали медь и малахит, она часто выходила на поверхность вместе со мной. Мы играли на камнях. Так забавно было, особенно с человечьими детьми. Мы в ящериц превращались, а дети за нами бегали, пытались поймать. Потом люди стали совсем злые и жадные. Гребли всё, что могли, а что не могли – портили. Сильно они маму обидели, и она ушла глубже под землю, всю медь за собой увела и затворила намертво. А мне там тяжело – я солнце люблю. Я даже заболела там. А потом просто сбежала. Правда, теперь я думаю, что это мама меня выпустила, слишком уж простой побег получился. Я уже десять лет на поверхности, пытаюсь жить, как человек. Мне нравится. Хочу попробовать исправить то, что люди за последние годы натворили, снова вернуть красоту этой земле.   
Дин отставил почти полную фляжку и, взяв предложенный Таней платок, начал заматывать ей руку.  
– Ты сама-то излечиться сумеешь? – он боялся, что на хрупкой руке останется шрам, а зашить сейчас было совершенно нечем. Правда, можно было бы пошариться по больничке, вскрыть какую-нибудь процедурную, но рядом Светлана колдовала над Сэмом, и Дин просто физически не мог отойти от его палаты больше, чем на двадцать шагов.  
– Нет, это не по силам каменной девке, – спокойно улыбнулась Таня и одёрнула рукав жакета, закрывая повязку. – Даже после превращения рана будет заживать столько, сколько положено. Правда, на ящерице почему-то заживает быстрее.  
– Постой, ты говоришь – на ящерице? Так это ты нас из подземелья верлиоки вывела? То-то Сэм про зелёных ящериц Дарью выспрашивал.  
– Я, – Таня улыбнулась. – Я ещё тогда твоего брата заметила. Он такой смешной и такой смелый.   
– Да, это у него не отнять, – Дин взял с подоконника фляжку. – Ну что, пойдём кормить главного кровососа Земли?  
– Всей Земли? – удивилась Таня, а Дин залюбовался широко распахнувшимися тёмными глазами в обрамлении чёрных ресниц. Да, умеет брат девушек выбирать, что людей, что не очень.  
– У него титул Мастер Мастеров – верховный вампир, значит.   
Саушкин стоял, прислонившись к стене коридора и уронив голову на грудь. То ли спал стоя, то ли задумался. Оклемавшийся ангел почти нависал над ним, внимательно вглядываясь в серое лицо и чуть согнув пальцы правой руки, готовые обхватить выскользнувший из рукава клинок. У Кастиэля даже штаны починились и пятна крови с плаща исчезли – хорошо его Дарья подлатала. Одежда ангелов постепенно становится частью их облика и по тому, насколько она цела, чиста и отглажена, запросто можно судить о самочувствии пернатого.   
– Константин, держите, – Дин протянул вампиру фляжку.  
– А? Что? Спасибо, – всё-таки спал.  
Саушкин сонно поморгал, схватил фляжку и тут же припал к горлышку. Кадык быстро дёрнулся несколько раз, и землистая шея начала приобретать вполне человеческий бледно-розовый цвет.   
– А что случилось с Сэмом? – задал мучавший его вопрос Дин, когда вампир оторвался от горлышка фляги, а ангел ощутимо расслабился, видимо, не чувствуя больше угрозы.  
– На недостроенной телебашне13 завёлся особо злобный призрак. Она в этом городе и так притягивает самоубийц, но раньше всё как-то обходилось одним-двумя в год, а за последние две недели погибли трое. Мы бы не обратили внимания – мало ли от чего люди с ума сходят, но последним погибшим был полицейский из поста, который выставили у башни. Сэмюэля это насторожило, и он настоял на начале расследования. Что там у них случилось, я пока не выяснил, знаю только, что потерь нет, призрак упокоен, а Сэмюэль – вот…  
– Понятно. Только не Сэмюэль, Сэм. Сэмюэлем звали нашего деда со стороны матери. Он и при жизни был не подарок, а после воскрешения, когда Сэм с ним встретился, стал той ещё гнидой. Сэм не любит, когда его называют как деда.   
– Хорошо, не буду.  
И они снова замолчали. Дин, убедившись, что Константин ушёл в свои мысли и не опасен для окружающих, отозвал в сторонку Кастиэля. За поворотом он ещё раз осмотрел ангела на предмет повреждений, даже заставил распахнуть крылья – по ним вернее всего можно оценить его состояние, а потом сгрёб в объятия. Кас вытерпел молча и даже ответил, неловко сомкнув руки на спине Дина.   
– Чертяка, как же я рад, что ты в порядке!  
– Не чёрт я, вообще-то. Даже упав, не отвернулся я от света.   
– Забей, это было к слову. Рассказывай, что вы там с Люцифером намутили, и почему он свалил?  
– Я долго не мог найти его след, потому что искал демонские проявления, а нужно было ангельские. След из выгоревших изнутри людей вёл из Канзаса на север, в Кливленд. Там и нашёл я Люцифера, вселившегося в сосуд по имени Винс Винсенте. Но и брат увидел меня на одном из концертов, которые он продолжал давать, собирая благодать от людей. Винс Винсенте исчез из номера, а меня нашли ангелы, которым позвонил какой-то неизвестный и дал мои точные координаты. Как знаешь ты, моя татуировка не спасает, если ангел смотрит на меня в упор, и был я захвачен и взят на Небеса. Если бы не твоя молитва, не знаю, сколь долго ещё мог бы я продержаться. Спасибо тебе, Дин.  
– Да всегда пожалуйста. Буду теперь знать, что в четверг тебя можно вытащить хоть из Рая, хоть у Кроули из задницы.  
– Не понимаю я, что может мне понадобиться…  
– Так, понял, рановато тебе пока такие грубые шутки. Но будем работать. И куда ты сейчас думаешь двинуть? – сменил тему Дин.  
– Думаю я, что снова в Ад направился Люцифер. Тела Винса Винсенте не нашли, выгоревших изнутри людей больше тоже нет. На Небесах нежеланный он гость, несмотря на то, что командовал ангельской армией, когда боролись мы с Амарой, а в Аду у него по-прежнему союзников много.  
– И ты собрался в Ад? Кас, ни в коем случае! – Дин попробовал проникновенно посмотреть в ангельские синие глаза, но что там, за человеческой оболочкой, понять было совершенно невозможно.  
– Не думаю я, что столь опасно это. Я умею быть незаметным, а татуировка помогает и от демонов тоже.   
– Кас, я запрещаю, – Дин начал волноваться всерьёз. – Мы скоро тут закончим и вернёмся домой. Тогда и поищем нашего потеряшку. Один никуда не лезь! Там ещё и Кроули что-то с этой Мэг замутил, он явно тебя вспоминал, когда про её воскрешение трепался. Возвращайся в бункер и отслеживай ангельские и дьявольские проявления по карте в военной комнате – там талмуд с инструкциями где-то валяется, тебе разобраться – раз плюнуть. Мы приедем – всё нам расскажешь. Хорошо?  
– Ладно, Дин, как скажешь, – ангел поднял на него честные глаза.   
Вот что Дина всегда бесило в крылатом друге – это его способность простодушно вляпываться в совершенно убийственные передряги. И повлиять на одного из самых умелых и смертоносных бойцов войска Господня он не мог никак, только просить беречь себя. Но понятие «беречь себя» данному конкретному ангелу было недоступно в принципе.   
Тут в том коридоре, где они оставили Саушкина, раздался шум, и оба метнулись обратно. Из палаты, где лежал Сэм, вышли Светлана и совершенно измотанная, едва стоящая на ногах Дарья. Константин тут же усадил девушку на стул, а Светлана, глядя на подбежавшего Дина, улыбнулась:  
– Всё в порядке. Брат твой как новенький, и даже болеть будет не сильно – Даша отлично справилась с контролем нервных окончаний.   
– Спасибо вам, – Дин не знал, как благодарить, на глаза опять навернулись слёзы. – Спасибо.  
– Кстати, та золотая чешуйка – отличная вещь, – Светлана положила ему руку на предплечье, и волнение улеглось. – В ней добрая магия, она поможет в заживлении. Ты вторую носи с собой, тебе она тоже будет помогать – если не в лечении, то чуть добавит удачливости.   
– Да, нам с Сэмми это не помешает, – сквозь эйфорию едва смог пробормотать Дин. – Семён сказал, что я могу к вам обратиться, чтобы вы избавили меня от аэрофобии.  
Не иначе, как колдовство Городецкой развязало ему язык – он и думать не думал о словах московского Иного. Или появление Кастиэля, скромно стоящего позади, напомнило о неминуемом возвращении на другой край земного шара?  
– Легко, – она прикоснулась второй рукой к его лбу. – Вот и всё. Ты по-прежнему будешь немного волноваться, как все люди, но фобии больше нет.  
– Очешуеть. От аллергии вылечили, от фобии избавили. Чем бы тут ещё разжиться?  
– Не забывай, печень я тебе тоже подлатала, – Светлана легко рассмеялась и убрала руку с его локтя. – Обращайся в любое время, мой телефон уже в твоём сотовом.   
Он у неё номера не брал, но от Иных можно и не такое ожидать. Хорошо, что ему досталась Даша, которая ещё не забыла, каково это – быть человеком. От Светланы, доведись им оказаться где вместе, он бы сбежал в первые же сутки.   
Городецкая исчезла в портале, утащив за руку Константина, Кастиэль тоже свалил, Дин надеялся, что в бункер. Даше он вызвал такси, и она пошла на первый этаж, водитель сказал, что будет уже через пять минут. Дин посмотрел на Таню и открыл дверь палаты. Кровать Сэма стояла у тёмного окна, правая рука его покоилась на подставке, прикреплённой к каким-то стойкам. Горел только ночник, и видно было плохо, но бинтов на брате не было, даже на руке – видимо, при волшебном исцелении они не нужны. Синяков тоже, то ли Светлана подлечила, то ли, как говорил Саушкин, под обвал Сэм попал одной рукой, как только умудрился.   
– Я посижу тут, а ты ложись на ту кровать, – махнула Таня рукой в сторону свободной койки и опустилась на стул у кровати Сэма.  
Дин не стал спорить – у него вдруг заболели все мышцы, начиная от потянутой на крыше церкви спины и заканчивая икроножными, которые за недели похода он должен был накачать как у марафонца. Он лёг на голый матрас и отключился мгновенно, услышав сквозь дрёму звук отъезжающего такси. Проснулся Дин под утро – за окном уже посветлело. Таня клевала носом, Сэм сопел и недовольно морщился во сне – то ли рука начинала болеть, то ли снилось что.  
– Иди ложись, моя очередь дежурить, – тихонько сказал девушке Дин.  
Та благодарно кивнула и, как он сам накануне, мгновенно уснула, отвернувшись к стене. Дин сел на её место, нагретое, как если бы она была просто человеком. Физия Сэма расслабилась – видимо, сон стал крепче. Дин смотрел на спящего брата и с удивлением думал, насколько сильно тот, взрослея, становится похожим на маму. Тот же высокий лоб и широкие скулы, те же прямые ресницы, кидающие стрельчатые тени. Те же брови, разлетающиеся острыми чаячьими крыльями, и узкогубый рот, которым Сэмми умеет выдавать такие гримасы, что и слов не надо. А в детстве они оба больше походили на отца, в детстве у Сэмми черты были мягче. Интересно, не погибни мама – был бы у них третий брат или сестра? И остались бы родители вместе, ведь насколько помнил Дин, в их семье не всё было так радужно, как пытался потом, после смерти мамы, представить отец. Что сейчас думать о том, что было бы. Они вместе и оба живы. Сэм будет в порядке, а нет, так Дин вызвонит Каса и тот подлатает братишку. А потом они точно найдут хитрожопого архангела и загонят в Клетку. И, может быть, с новыми союзниками им удастся вызволить из этой Клетки третьего брата, который у них-таки есть, только носит другую фамилию.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
11 Знич symbols.vseslava.ru/catalog/znich/  
12 Жыж www.bestiary.us/zhyzh  
13 Заброшенная телебашня ural-n.ru/p/zabroshennaya-telebashnya.html


	9. На метле и без метлы

  
Антон, Дикарь, Хена + кладбище Столл и падение Сэма и Михаила в бездну  
 **Сейчас**  
– Проснулся, спящая красавица? – Сэм заворочался, дёрнул правой рукой, прикреплённой к подставке, и недовольно скривился, не открывая глаз.   
– Надеюсь, не от твоего «поцелуя истинной любви»?   
– Не, для этого дела у нас есть кое-кто покоролевистей, – тихонько заржал Дин.  
Сэм резко распахнул глаза и перевёл взгляд на соседнюю койку, куда красноречиво посмотрел брат.  
– Хорошо, а то я уже начал в уме прикидывать, как буду объяснять Тане вкус «лучка» на своих губах.  
– Какой лучок, принцесса? Я три недели на подножном корму! А без родных чизбургеров и картошки-фри вообще четвёртый месяц.   
– Не понимаю, как ты до сих пор жив, страдалец. Помоги руку отстегнуть. Кстати, за что меня так? Я буйствовал?  
– Успокойся, ты был тих, как Стив Роджерс в куске льда. Тебе чуть руку не отрезали. Спасибо Светлане и нашим девочкам – теперь ты с полным правом можешь носить гордое имя Железного Дровосека. Не играй бровями – у тебя кости правой кисти на золотом каркасе.   
– Тогда уж Золотого.  
– Не, это полный кич. Дровосек может быть только Железным.   
– Ну.  
– Что ну?  
– Жду, когда ты скажешь: «Я же говорил, что Таня не человек!»  
– А, это… Да ладно, мы и раньше встречались с полубогами, которые оказывались хорошими людьми. И пусть чуйки у тебя нет, но мозгами ты, кажется, пользоваться научился. А когда ты понял-то?  
– Когда ты был где-то на западном Алтае. И не вскакивай – хотел бы, чтобы тебя не отслеживали – отключил бы GPS.  
– Ха. Кто бы говорил.  
– Ребята, вас слушать – это отдельный цирк. Вы наедине всегда так общаетесь? – Таня села на кровати, пытаясь одной рукой поправить завернувшийся жакет, а второй пригладить выбившиеся из косы волосы.  
– Да.  
– Нет.  
Ответы прозвучали одновременно, а Винчестеры переглянулись.  
– В смысле, бывает по-всякому, иногда с применением особого охотничьего жаргона, – пояснил Сэм. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Я? Я-то прекрасно, а вот ты как? Рука сильно болит?  
– Рука нет, а того парня с кувалдой как поймаю – прибью.  
– Какого парня? – опешил Дин. – Так это был не призрак? Это кто-то специально на тебя плиту уронил?  
– Того, который у меня в голове. А ты попался! Тридцать лет я пытался подловить тебя на цитате – и вот! Наконец-то! Это «Стар Трек», придурок!  
– Вот же ж сцуко, я с тобой поседею! Я и правда подумал, что кто-то смог тебе навалять. И всё-таки, как тебя угораздило попасть под эту плиту?  
– Случайно. Там, в принципе, всё несложно было, но призрак несколько раз меня об неё стукнул, а она и так на соплях держалась. Там всё скоро рухнет. Может, хоть сейчас начнут разбирать проклятую башню.  
Сэм уже давно начал шевелить пальцами правой руки, потом попробовал повращать кистью. Поняв, что боли нет, он сел на кровати и сам отстегнул липучки, удерживающие ремни на предплечье.   
– Ладно, я за одеждой, – подхватился Дин. – Заодно узнаю версию твоего чудесного исцеления, должны же были Иные что-то придумать.  
Всю следующую неделю Винчестеры и Даша упорно корпели над отчётами и подготовкой к защите выпускного проекта – дипломного или курсового сказать было трудно, потому, что курс был один, и ни дипломов, ни сертификатов не выдавали – у Иных такое не принято. Евграфий пообещал вставить отчёт Дина о практике в свои будущие лекции – с Великим Полозом Иные до сих пор не сталкивались, считая его вымышленным персонажем. Да и белорусским богам стоило уделить побольше внимания, раз они запросто действуют на чужой территории.   
А потом всё как-то сразу закончилось. С Дашей Дин попрощался у неё дома – она почему-то наотрез отказалась ехать в аэропорт.  
– Не люблю я эти долгие прощания. Ты уйдёшь, а я останусь – вот и все.  
– Ну, тогда, наверное, до свиданья? Звонить-то хоть будешь?  
– Посмотрим, – она улыбнулась светло, как будто ничего не происходило, просто у Дина была первая пара, а у неё нет, он сейчас уедет, а она присоединится к нему через два часа.  
Это было обидно, хотя и правильно – меньше переживаний, всё как он хотел. Дин подумал поцеловать Дашу на прощанье, но не стал, молча развернулся и шагнул за дверь. Выйдя из подъезда, он оглянулся на её окна. Ему показалось, что занавеска на кухне чуть качнулась. Скорее всего, только показалось.   
Дин не видел, как Дарья до белизны сжимала пальцами подоконник, через тонкую ткань следя за ним, уходящим к метро. Она сделала всё, чтобы не дать ему ни малейшего повода остаться. Эту ношу она пронесёт одна. Её ждала долгая жизнь Светлой целительницы, нечеловечески долгая. И на этом пути не обойтись без потерь. Свою главную будущую потерю, ту, без которой Иной ещё мог остаться человеком, она сберегла для себя. Эта потеря придёт не скоро, она сделает всё, чтобы оттянуть на как можно более долгий срок. Но она неизбежна. У Иных не рождаются дети-Иные. Надя Городецкая – исключение, её появление на свет было подстроено. Остальных ждёт боль, только пережив которую Иной становится полностью Иным.   
А Таня Сэма провожала, они долго целовались на зависть толпе в зале ожидания. Красивая пара. Дин отвернулся и посмотрел на табло. До объявления регистрации на Москву оставалось несколько минут. Нечаев, который сопровождал их, помогая пройти со всем их смертоносным железом мимо металлодетекторов, куда-то задевался, страха полётов больше не было, вместо него поселилось в груди тоскливое чувство, что улетать не хочется, а хочется вернуться к Даше и выяснить, почему она так себя ведёт. В то же время очень хотелось улететь домой, сердце рвалось на запад, в родной бункер, в свою комнату, закрыться там, упасть на кровать и отрубиться часов на двенадцать, почувствовав себя целым и на своём месте.   
Иные просмотрели вероятности и выяснили, что прямой рейс на Прагу задержат на пять часов, поэтому, не заморачиваясь, купили билеты через Москву, так, что самолёт в Прагу вылетал через час после приземления Екатеринбургского, благо, всё это происходило в одном аэропорту – Шереметьево. Шесть с половиной часов в воздухе, полтора – в залах ожидания. Вылетели в двенадцать дня, прилетели в пятнадцать. Всё-таки, летать прикольно.   
Нечаев, трясущийся, как питчер перед первой подачей, отметил прибытие у белозубого бескуда в аэропорту имени Гавела, по-английски объяснил человеку-таксисту, куда им надо, и перестал стучать зубами только в просторном вестибюле «Хилтона». «Кучеряво живут Инквизиторы», – подумал Дин, закидывая свою спортивную сумку на белоснежное покрывало одиночного номера и выметаясь за дверь. Секундой позже из-за соседней двери выскочил Сэм. Им пришлось прождать минут восемь, пока и Нечаев, наконец, соизволил появиться, а после нестись, сломя голову, в такси, чтобы на другой стороне Влтавы, в Мала Стране, войти под тёмные своды старинного здания, где последние пятнадцать лет располагалось Пражское бюро Иной Инквизиции. Оно только называлось Пражским, как до этого Бернским, а на самом деле рулило магическими делами всего мира. У Иной Инквизиции была забавная традиция переезжать каждые пятьдесят-сто лет, меняя название. Зачем – Дин так и не понял. Нечаев попрощался с Винчестерами и свалил, оставив их одних в пустом холле.  
– Привет, ребята! – знакомый голос, раздавшийся за спинами, заставил братьев удивлённо обернуться. – Чертовски рад видеть вас снова.  
Посреди холла стоял Антон Городецкий. Прежний – высокий, худощавый, с улыбкой в тёплых карих глазах. Только теперь на нём был серый балахон Инквизитора.  
– Ого! – оценил прикид Дин. – Ты каким макаром здесь?  
– В командировке, ставлю новое ПО. После того, как я ломанул Лондонское бюро, Дикарь устроил неслабый кипеш в Ночном Дозоре Москвы и Пражском бюро Инквизиции. Добился разрешения на мою инициацию. Я, правда, упирался, но мои девочки навалились на меня вдвоём, пришлось согласиться. Костя Саушкин, он единственный на Земле может человека превратить в Иного, дважды надо мной прочитал заклинание Фуаран, и вот – шестой уровень. Обидно, конечно, что так низко, но зато Светлана больше не параноит по поводу моего здоровья. Первое, что я сделал после инициации – пошёл купил сигареты. Чёрт, да ради одного этого стоило снова стать Иным!  
Сэм и Дин рассмеялись вместе с Антоном. Их курение не привлекало никогда, но раз другу хорошо – то и ладно.   
В этот момент высокие резные двери Зала собраний открылись, фигура в надвинутом на лицо капюшоне поманила Винчестеров. Антон хлопнул братьев по плечам, желая удачи, и они вошли в распахнутые двери. Единственное, что Дин и Сэм знали про посвящение в Инквизиторы, – это что старейшины образуют круг в центре зала, а посвящаемый должен войти в середину этого круга. Это всё, что мог рассказать им их дед, Генри Винчестер, чьё посвящение так и не состоялось. В пятьдесят восьмом году он вошёл в круг уже мёртвых и умирающих, и всё, что успел сделать – это исчезнуть во времени вместе с кровожадной фурией.   
Винчестеры вместе прошли в центр круга, образованного из серых фигур. Перед ними развернулись в воздухе полупрозрачные свитки клятвы Иных, и они прочитали текст, который уже слышали в свой второй день на русской земле. Один из балахонников откинул капюшон и оказался Дикарём. Он коротко рассказал, почему в Инквизицию принимают людей, сообщил, что Винчестеры имеют множество заслуг перед Иными, и предложил высказываться по поводу их кандидатур. Высказывания оказались короткими – все, в основном, просто говорили, что они за приём, только Хена, легко узнаваемый в ряду по низкорослой квадратной фигуре, сказал, что будет горд назвать коллегами таких бойцов, как Дин и Сэм. После голосования Максим объявил, что решением Пражского Бюро Сэмюэль Винчестер назначается Великим Инквизитором Соединённых Штатов Америки, а Дин Винчестер – его заместителем и главой зондер-команды. Дин про себя прикинул и понял, что ему крупно повезло, в отличие от брата – он остаётся охотником, а Сэмми переводят на административную работу. Ага, так мелкий им и дался.  
На этом всё и закончилось. К новым должностям прилагались балахоны из серой грубой ткани, – парадная форма Инквизиторов, амулеты и удостоверения «Агентства по изучению и противодействию явлениям, которые не могут быть объяснены с точки зрения современной науки» и новые кредитные карты опять непонятного банка. На удостоверения были навешаны чары доверия, если человек видел перед собой этот бланк, он сразу проникался к его владельцу безмерным уважением. Неплохая замена поддельным фэбээровским значкам. Максим поздравил братьев с вступлением в ряды Иной Инквизиции и отправил их к Дункелю, снабдив длинным списком и наказом стоять до последнего, требуя выдачи каждого артефакта из него. Дин попросил добавить ещё и кольт, Максим не стал возражать.   
– Я с вами, – низенький Хена откинул капюшон и ухмыльнулся в полуседые усы. – Не могу отказать себе в удовольствии позлить Кармадона-Совиную Голову.   
Винчестеры немного удивились, что Иной, которого они до этого видели только один раз, в глухом российском селе, взялся им помогать, но возражать не стали. Бывают люди, к которым с первого взгляда проникаешься доверием, и они это доверие оправдывают. Нелюди, впрочем, тоже такие бывают – как вампир Бенни или вот этот перевёртыш-смилодон.   
Шли долго, спускаясь в какие-то совсем глухие уголки пражских подземелий. Хозяин схрона Инквизиции, имеющий кучу имён и звание грандмейстера, был прижимист настолько, что эти его имена стали уже нарицательными. Скупой рыцарь и дядюшка Скрудж смотрелись просто образцами альтруизма рядом с древним саксонским магом. Среди Иных считалось особой доблестью достать что-то из схрона без санкции Пражского бюро, впрочем, даже с санкцией это было нелегко. А без неё за последние сто лет это удалось только одному – Хене. За что Совиная Голова сильно не любил перевёртыша.   
– Вы молчите, говорить я буду, – напутствовал кроманьонец Винчестеров по пути. – Дункель – Иной старой закалки, людей считает сырьём для заклинаний. То, что вы теперь его коллеги, его только разозлит ещё больше, если такое вообще возможно.   
Пустынные извилистые коридоры, освещённые вечными бездымными факелами, привели в небольшую комнатку со старыми картотечными ящиками, солидным дубовым столом и новеньким офисным креслом за ним, в котором сидел тощий Иной со странными неестественно выпученными водянисто-голубыми глазами. Видимо, из-за них он и получил свою кличку Совиная Голова.   
– Явился? – проскрипел Дункель, неприязненно уставившись на Хену. – Опять думаешь пошуровать у меня в хранилище? Я теперь учёный, я не только сам с тебя глаз не спущу, у меня заклинания на каждом стеллаже, специально на твою шерсть настроенные, стоят! Ничего у тебя не выйдет! И этих уводи – людишкам здесь делать нечего. Ещё размажет в кашу, а мне потом объяснительные писать!  
Хена заранее предупредил братьев, чтобы на грандмейстера внимания не обращали, а сразу шли к картотеке и выбрали все карточки по списку, чем они и занялись, краем уха слушая скрип голоса хозяина хранилища. Картотека оказалась прекрасной, педантичности старого немца оставалось только молча завидовать. Дункель скрипел, Хена что-то басовито мурлыкал, а стопки карточек в руках Винчестеров росли. Наконец, они выбрали всё по списку и с сожалением закрыли последний ящик. Как ни велико было желание пошариться ещё, оба прекрасно понимали, что с их отсутствием магического дара к незнакомым артефактам лучше не прикасаться. К тому же даже то, что им выделили из огромного схрона Инквизиции, имело такие причудливые названия, что сходу и не понять, для чего оно может пригодиться и не шарахнет ли какая-нибудь «Лилия вечерней зари» проклятьем вечного поноса или чем похуже.   
Пока Винчестеры тёрлись у картотечных ящиков, Хена каким-то образом убедил Дункеля выдать отобранные артефакты. Старый немец выскочил из офисного кресла как чёртик из табакерки и одним скачком переместился к двери, ведущей в хранилище. Он отпер её, скользнул внутрь и хотел тут же захлопнуть, но Хена притиснул грандмейстера к косяку, за его широкой спиной просочился Дин и втянул за руку брата. Совиная Голова только фыркнул раздражённо.   
В хранилище царили полумрак и холод. Человеческое зрение не позволяло рассмотреть ауры артефактов, поэтому для Винчестеров схрон предстал огромным складом, где на стеллажах стояли и лежали множество запылившихся футляров, коробок и нелепых безделушек, больше всего похожих на сувениры безумной старухи, хранящей засушенные цветки и фарфоровых пастушек времён своего девичества рядом с кинжалами и пистолетами покойного мужа.   
Совиная Голова, смирившийся с необходимостью расстаться с частью своих сокровищ, быстро шёл вдоль стеллажей, швыряя в тележку, которую вёз Дин, предметы согласно списку. Возможно, он бы пропустил половину, если не больше, но Хена указывал пропущенное Дункелем и приставал до тех пор, пока нужная вещь не летела в тележку. Тот скрипел зубами, но в конце концов сдавался и отмечал в карточках выданные артефакты. Под присмотром Инквизитора-кроманьонца они собрали всё, что было в списке и что могло помочь Винчестерам в нелёгком деле возрождения ордена Хранителей Знаний в Америке. Тележку отправили в комнату упаковки и обещали все артефакты доставить перемещением в их бункер в Лебаноне, а братья и Хена, наконец, вышли из душных подземелий под прозрачное небо осенней Праги.  
– Ребята, держите, – перевёртыш протягивал на широких ладонях с полдюжины белых костяных шаров, испещрённых вырезанными рунами. – Это Минойские сферы, открывают порталы куда угодно, надо только точно представить конечный пункт. Самим вам такое не под силу, так я их все на свою квартиру здесь, в Праге, настроил. Они полностью заряженные, видать, валялись у Совиной Головы не одно столетие. В каждом только одно перемещение, потом нужно будет заряжать, а это дело долгое, вашей жизни, боюсь, не хватит.   
– Хена, а в Ад переместиться с ней можно? – Дин покачал в руке приличных размеров шар – дюйма два в диаметре, чуть меньше бильярдного и очень лёгкий.  
– Это на пятый уровень? Можно, конечно, – пожал широкими плечами Хена. – А зачем тебе?  
– Там есть Клетка, где был заперт Люцифер, – подхватил сразу понявший брата Сэм. – Он оттуда уже сбежал, но там остались наш брат и архангел Михаил в его теле.   
– Клетка? – Иной поднял на братьев жёлтые глаза. – Та самая Клетка? Вы, ребята, совсем сбрендили? Там защита такая, что её целому ковену ведьм не пробить. Нет, без шансов. Хотя…  
Он почесал пятернёй в рыжем затылке, потёр широкий подбородок и решительно зашагал от Карлова моста на север. Они прошли несколько забитых сувенирными лавками улиц, свернули и вошли в маленький ресторанчик, на вывеске которого латиницей было написано «Воянов двор». Это оказалась пивная, где Винчестеры с Хеной и засели до вечера. Пиво оказалось великолепным, а вкуснейшее вепрево колено целиком сумел съесть только перевёртыш, настолько велики были порции.   
– Можно попробовать поговорить с Ариной, – отрываясь от истекающей горячим соком свиной рульки, размышлял вслух Хена. – Вас она слушать не будет, а вот к Антону у неё какое-то странное чувство – благоволит она ему безмерно, хотя и пострадала от его рук однажды так, что врагу не пожелаешь. Поговорите с Городецким, пусть поможет вам выйти на Арину.  
– А кто это? – безмятежно поинтересовался Дин. В этом месте и с этой едой и выпивкой он ощущал себя на вершине блаженства.  
– Ведьма, пожалуй, сильнейшая из живущих.  
Светлое Крушовице выплеснулось изо рта Дина, к счастью, только ему в тарелку. Укоризна во взгляде Сэма достигла отметки десять баллов из десяти, а Хена, похоже, не обратил внимания, занятый свининой. Дин украдкой бросил взгляд по сторонам, но, кажется, его конфуза никто не заметил.   
– Хена, ты с ума сошёл? Связываться с ведьмой – себе дороже! Даже если она возьмётся помогать, то от её помощи вреда больше, чем пользы.  
– Тут ты прав, конечно, – перевёртыш кивнул Дину. – А только магам, хоть Тёмным, хоть Светлым, Клетку не взломать. Тут ведьма нужна.   
В третий раз предать брата Винчестеры не могли. Адама нужно было вызволять любой ценой, тем более, что рядом как раз были те, кто действительно мог помочь, пусть ради этого даже придётся сотрудничать с ведьмой. Вызвонили Антона, он присоединился к посиделкам. Свести братьев с Ариной Городецкий согласился и даже договорился с ней о встрече, предупредив Винчестеров сразу – у этой женщины всегда есть запасной путь отхода, но попутчиков она не берёт.   
Арина назначила рандеву на два часа пополуночи на Карловом мосту. Хена от этой встречи отказался наотрез – он, как и Винчестеры, ведовскую породу не любил, хотя формально Арина ведьмой уже не была, переквалифицировавшись в Светлую целительницу, но натуру не переломишь. Карлов мост, на краткое время свободный от туристов, смотрелся загадочным и волшебным местом. Одинокая изящная фигура была заметна издалека. Когда Винчестеры и Антон подошли к высокой женщине, кутающейся в изысканное кашемировое пальто, у Дина даже дыхание перехватило, настолько она была красива. Ветер слегка шевелил каштановые пряди, выбившиеся из свободного узла на шее, яркие пухлые губы изгибались в приветливой улыбке, а в омутах карих глаз хотелось утопиться немедленно и без раздумий. Все мысли о том, что перед ним ведьма, испарились без следа, и впервые за сутки отпустила обида на Дашу за холодное прощание. Весь её образ ушёл куда-то далеко, растворившись в продолговатых глазах цвета горячего шоколада.  
Очнулся он от болезненного тычка под рёбра, которым Дина наградил брат от всей широты своей локтисто-коленчатой натуры.   
– Ты чего? Совсем обалдел? – прошипел Сэм на грани слышимости. Впрочем, Арина уже отвела взгляд, разговаривая с Антоном, и волшебство ушло. – Тебе же говорили, их внешность – это иллюзия. На самом деле ведьмы быстро стареют и уже в двадцать лет выглядят на все пятьдесят. А этой, по слухам, не то сто, не то двести.   
Дин молча кивнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. Оторвать глаза от прекрасной женщины у него всё равно не получилось, но мозги начали прочищаться.  
– Что ж, – Арина повернулась и снова смотрела только на Дина. – Я согласна. Так и быть, проведу вас по владениям Кроули и помещу в запертую Клетку. Уйти оттуда – ваша задача. Впрочем, с одним ведьмовским артефактом уйти можно откуда угодно.  
– Минойская сфера? – спросил Сэм.   
– Она, – Арина перевела взгляд на Сэма, как будто впервые заметив его долговязую фигуру, но потом снова сосредоточилась на старшем Винчестере. – Достаньте по сфере для каждого, в том числе и для меня. Тратить на вас свою я не намерена.   
– А плата? – вступил в разговор Антон. – Или у тебя внезапный приступ альтруизма?  
– Фи, не оскорбляй даму, Городецкий, – ведьма рассмеялась, откинув голову. Над мягкими объятьями шарфа обнажилось нежное горло. – Даром пусть куры несутся. Конечно, я возьму плату. Вот его, – она кивком показала на Дина.  
– В каком смысле «его»? – тут же ощетинился Сэм.  
– Не волнуйся, Рапунцель, не насовсем. На одну ночь. А за чувства брата не беспокойся – сердце у него всё пеплом покрыто, оно ещё долго полноценно ни на чей призыв ответить не сможет.  
Ведьма постоянно перескакивала с босяцкого жаргона на куртуазную речь позапрошлого века, это здорово сбивало с толку и мешало выстраивать разговор. Даже зная, что именно этого старая бестия и добивалась, противостоять ей не удавалось никому из троих.   
– Арина, ты что, вампирить собралась? Ты же теперь Светлая! – помотал головой Антон.  
– Светлая, какая же ещё, – Арина отвела взгляд, и Дин смог перевести дыхание. – Я много не возьму, он почти ничего и не почувствует. А мне как раз в нашей вылазке силы пригодятся.  
– Вы меня тут как бычка на ярмарке торгуете! – запоздало возмутился пришедший в себя Дин.  
– А ты против? – взгляд шоколадных глаз вернулся и утянул за собой. – Вижу, что нет. Верну я твоего брата в целости и сохранности, не переживай, сероглазка, – снисходительно кивнула ведьма Сэму. – Встретимся завтра в это же время у ротонды Святого Креста.  
Ведьма просунула узкую ладонь под локоть Дина и повела его прочь.  
– И что нам теперь делать? – растерянно спросил Сэм у Антона.  
– Что делать – возвращаться в гостиницу и пытаться выспаться перед завтрашней авантюрой.   
Дин появился на пороге номера Сэма следующим полднем. О том, где был и что делал последние девять часов, он не помнил ничего и завалился спать на кровать Сэма, как только выполз из душа. Тот сам сходил в номер Дина и забрал с кровати его так и не разобранную сумку. Когда Сэм разбудил его перед закатом, Дин был снова полон сил, но события прошедшей ночи так и не вспомнил.   
– Эх, какая женщина! А как будто и не со мной была…  
– Не женщина, а иллюзия, – в который раз поправил мелкий. – Может, она тебе специально память стёрла, чтобы ты её истинный облик не смог вспомнить.  
Но Дин, прислушиваясь к своей ноющей спине и болезненно реагирующему на прикосновения ткани трусов члену, с братом соглашаться не спешил.   
Когда Винчестеры в два часа ночи подошли к ротонде Святого Креста, Арина уже ждала, теряясь в тенях дверной ниши. Она поманила их рукой в чёрной перчатке, братья перемахнули через ажурную чугунную изгородь и подошли к ведьме.  
– Ох, сладкий, прости, я, похоже, увлеклась, – Арина в темноте разглядывала лицо Дина, как будто на нём было что-то написано, а она пыталась разобрать. – Сейчас я немного тебе верну, а потом, если… когда вернёшься, обязательно поешь красного мяса и выпей красного вина. И живое тепло не помешает.  
Она легонько поцеловала его в губы, едва коснувшись, а когда Дин потянулся вернуть поцелуй, сделала шаг назад, осторожно переступая сапогами на высоких каблуках по гравию дорожки перед ротондой.   
– Всё, нам пора. Не отставайте и не говорите ни слова, – тихо приказала Арина. – Молчите, что бы ни увидели и старайтесь держаться ко мне поближе. Пойдём тайными тропами под маскировкой. У Кроули мать довольно сильная ведьма, она мне большую услугу оказала, не хочу на неё напороться, она ведь может и стребовать должок.  
– Ровена оказала тебе услугу? – удивлённо поднял брови Сэм.  
– Она уничтожила Северо-Американский ковен, и мне не пришлось бороться с ними за власть, когда пришёл Двуединый. А то бы мы до сих пор письками мерились вместо того, чтобы мир спасать. Всё, замолкли!  
Арина взяла Винчестеров за руки и сделала шаг вперёд, прямо через закрытую дверь. Мимо промелькнули белёные стены круглого нефа, но рассмотреть убранство не удалось – на следующем шаге всё заволокло серой мутью. Воспоминания Дина о первых двух слоях Сумрака приятностью не отличались, но с Ариной они двигались быстро, а синий мох не выкидывал никаких фортелей. Дин поглядел на брата через голову ведьмы. Сэм держался хорошо, хотя видно было, что мертвящий холод второго слоя неприятен и для него. Арина шла быстрым шагом, почти бежала, и Винчестерам приходилось поторапливаться. Через какое-то время стало полегче, похоже, ушли со второго слоя на третий. Ещё через десяток минут быстрой ходьбы все трое вывалились под блёклое небо Чистилища, но то ли монстры спали, то ли ведьма накрыла их троих Сферой Отрицания, нападать на них никто не спешил. По четвёртому слою пробирались полчаса, не меньше, пока не дошли до пещеры, из которой хлестал горячий зловонный ветер. Пещера была не та, через которую Сэм выводил Бобби, но то, что это была лазейка на пятый слой, сомнений не возникало.  
Почти сразу каменные стены пещеры сменились грубой кладкой подземелий. В узкой бойнице мелькнула ярко-жёлтая луна, в такое же отверстие на противоположной стене заглядывала луна серебристо-голубого цвета, полосы света скрещивались в полутёмном коридоре, как древки алебард. Значит, Антон был прав, и где-то там, в небе Ада затерялась ещё и третья. Арина уже неслась по коридору, скатывалась по лестницам. Винчестеры бежали следом, пытаясь одновременно страховать ведьму – они помнили, с каким трудом передвигалась на своих котурнах Ровена, а у главы русского ковена сапоги тоже были на приличных шпильках. Как ни странно, стука каблуков слышно не было. В одном из пересечений коридоров Арина резко затормозила, выставив руки по сторонам. Братья тоже остановились. Мимо, беседуя по-английски, прошли два демона, не обращая внимания на замерших неподвижно людей и Иную. Демоны скрылись за поворотом, а Арина сорвалась с места.   
Если бы пришлось возвращаться тем же путём, Дин ни за что бы не выбрался – коридоры, которыми они бежали, были похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Чем руководствовалась ведьма, сворачивая в один и игнорируя другой, было совершенно непонятно. Ясно было одно – они опускались всё ниже по кругам Ада. Когда впереди открылось огромное пространство, прошиваемое молниями, дно которого терялось в зловонном тумане, ведьма едва успела затормозить на самом краю. Посередине, растянутая на толстых цепях, качалась железная Клетка. Сэм побледнел и замер, неотрывно глядя на уходящие вниз цепи. Дин перехватил ладонь ведьмы другой рукой, чтобы свободной взять за локоть брата, рука которого ощутимо подрагивала.   
Ветер, вырывающийся откуда-то со дна провала, трепал полы курток, обжигал лицо то огнём, то, без всякого перехода, лютым холодом. И вонь, почти невыносимая вонь, которую он приносил с собой, заставляла задерживать дыхание в тщетной попытке уберечь нос и гортань. Сквозь раскаты грома где-то на грани слышимости раздавались не то шёпоты, не то стоны. Но разобрать ничего было невозможно – нечеловеческий язык, а, может, и не язык вовсе.   
Дин помотал головой, пытаясь отстраниться от всего этого – вони, ветра, звуков, – и посмотрел на спутников. Ведьма с интересом разглядывала железные цепи и качающуюся среди клочьев тумана Клетку, а Сэм стоял, закрыв глаза. Дин пожалел, что взял с собой брата – не стоило ему бередить эти воспоминания, но Сэм ни за что не отпустил бы его одного. Никогда. К этому стоило привыкнуть, как и к тому, что брат по-прежнему следил за тем, как Дин питается и насколько высыпается. Вот ведь, стоило немного походить под Меткой, и они с мелким поменялись ролями. Теперь Дин начал понимать, отчего тот так взвивался каждый раз, стоило проявить о нём совершенно естественную заботу. Нынче он сам готов был наорать на брата раза по три за день минимум. Но каждый раз прикусывал язык. Потому что аукнулось.  
Арина высвободила ладони и отошла от края. Она достала из сумки чашу, кисть, какие-то баночки и пучки трав. Порошки и жидкости не были подписаны, но Дин примерно представлял, что они из себя представляют, хотя и не все, многие ингредиенты были незнакомы. Ведьма намешала в чаше кашицу и нарисовала ею на каменистом плато Ада сигил перехода, добавив в него несколько незнакомых символов. Остатки краски из чаши выплеснула в пропасть, протёрла дно своим дизайнерским шарфом и аккуратно убрала в сумку. Она сделала надрезы на левых ладонях братьев, потом на своей, дождалась, пока крови выступит достаточно и жестом потребовала перевернуть ладони над центральным элементом сигила. Как только три багровые струйки коснулись его, свет изменился. Высверки молний остались за железными стенами клетки, тьму внутри рассеивали только отблески, падавшие сквозь узкие крестообразные прорези.  
– Всё, я свою работу выполнила, – устало произнесла ведьма. – Дальше вы сами. Только поторопитесь – мой сигил пробудил стражей и защитные заклятья. Минут через десять тут будет чересчур жарко даже для Ада.  
Она протянула руку, и Сэм вложил в неё одну из минойских сфер, которые Хена свистнул из-под носа Совиной Головы.   
– Удачи, сладенький, – улыбнулась Дину ведьма и исчезла.  
Сэм двинулся куда-то в дальний конец клетки по покачивающемуся полу, Дин пошёл за ним. Там, сгорбившись и почти вплавившись в сходящиеся углом стены, сидел Адам. Вернее, это был архангел Михаил, человек вряд ли выдержал бы столько лет в Аду. Но больше всего он походил на девятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, истощённого настолько, что у него уже не было сил поднять веки.   
– Адам… Михаил, посмотри на меня, – тихонько попросил присевший перед ним на корточки Дин. – Михаил, это я, Дин, ты меня слышишь?  
Архангел медленно поднял голову и поглядел примерно в ту сторону, откуда раздавался голос, огромными невидящими глазами.  
– Я пришёл за тобой, – так же тихо продолжал Дин. – Протяни руку, я дам артефакт, который унесёт тебя отсюда.  
Михаил открыл рот, но голос не слушался и ему пришлось пробовать несколько раз, прежде, чем из горла вылетели даже не слова, а их обрывки.  
– Р-ше… а…  
Он сглотнул, кадык на тощей шее дёрнулся.  
– Раньше я мог фильтровать картины, насылаемые братом, – задыхаясь произнёс архангел, по-прежнему глядя мимо Дина. – А теперь не получается…  
– Михаил, я не глюк, – Дин пересилил себя и взял его за руку. В конце концов, это всё ещё была рука брата. – Мы с Сэмом пришли, чтобы вытащить тебя и Адама. А Люцифера здесь уже давно нет.   
– Адама? – Михаил наконец-то нашёл глазами Дина, впился взглядом в его лицо. – В моей памяти ты выглядишь по-другому, значит, ты не глюк. А Адам спит.  
– Ты усыпил его? – Дин растерялся. Ладонь под его пальцами чуть дрогнула, развернулась и вцепилась в его кисть мёртвой хваткой  
– Усыпил. Душа не вынесла бы заточения в клетке.   
– Спасибо.   
Михаил, которого он помнил, не стал бы беспокоиться о душе своего весселя, он вообще о людях не очень-то заботился. Зато теперь становились понятны слова Люцифера, о которых ему рассказал Сэм – что Михаил не реагирует ни на что и сидит, забившись в угол. Видимо, так архангел пытался защитить себя и Адама. А то, что трогает себя при этом – так демоны врут, и падший ангел, их отец – не исключение.  
Тем временем звуки за стенами клетки изменились. К привычному треску молний добавилось какое-то шуршание и скрежет, решётчатый металлический пол под ногами начал раскачиваться, пока незаметно, но на вестибулярном аппарате это сказывалось подкатывающей тошнотой и тревожностью.  
– Сейчас я дам тебе шар, – медленно и спокойно, не обращая внимания на изменения снаружи, начал уговаривать архангела Дин. – Ты сожмёшь его в руке и перенесёшься далеко отсюда, в наш мир. Там друзья. Запомнил? Врагов больше нет. Не пытайся никому навредить, ты понял?   
– Зачем ты это делаешь, Винчестер? – Взгляд Михаила на глазах обретал остроту и осмысленность. – Ведь я до сих пор твой враг?   
– Да когда это было, – махнул свободной рукой Дин. Правую, зажатую в тисках ладони архангела, он уже отчаялся освободить. – С тех пор столько воды утекло. А Бог вообще сказал, что никакого Апокалипсиса он не планировал. Вы просто всё неправильно поняли. Ты знаешь, что он вернулся?  
– Отец вернулся? – в синих глазах Адама плеснули непонимание и обида, пальцы, сжимавшие ладонь Дина, безвольно разжались. – Он вернулся и освободил только Люцифера, оставив здесь меня?  
– Нет, твоего брата он не освобождал – это опять мы напортачили, – Дин непроизвольно потряс рукой – хватка у архангела даже после сотен лет в клетке оставалась нечеловечески сильной. – Он вернулся, когда Люцифер уже был на свободе, поговорил с ним, даже прощения попросил. Потом помирился со своей сестрой Тьмой и опять свалил куда-то. Сказал, что не будет вмешиваться, что мы и сами прекрасно справляемся.  
– Дин, заканчивай валандаться, – спина Сэма, выглядывавшего наружу через прорези клетки, напряглась. – По берегам этого провала собираются какие-то твари. Много.  
Дин только беспомощно оглянулся – архангел приходил в себя слишком медленно, вряд ли он мог сосредоточиться на перемещении, а без него уходить отсюда не имело смысла. Клетка уже ощутимо раскачивалась, и желудок болезненно реагировал на движение, то падая вниз, то пытаясь вывернуться через горло.  
– Тьма на свободе? – не обращая внимания на дьявольские качели, спросил Михаил.  
– Ага, – безнадёжно кивнул Дин. Такими темпами они задержатся в Аду на ближайшее десятилетие, пересказывая шизанутому архангелу события последних лет. Если, конечно, их не прибьют в ближайшие пять минут.  
– И мир не рухнул?  
– Да нет пока. Потрепало его малость, а так ничего. Да ты сам всё увидишь, когда вылезешь отсюда.  
– Дин, кончай болтать, они что-то готовят, – сквозь зубы произнёс Сэм.   
Сверху по клетке долбануло здоровенным огненным шаром, диаметром в три фута, не меньше. Всё залило слепящим бело-голубым светом, сразу же ударившим по сетчатке глаз. Дин проморгался, но прямо посередине было слепое чёрное пятно, только боковым зрением он заметил, что по стенкам снаружи как будто стекла вниз волна голубого пламени. Зрение возвращалось, хотя перед глазами продолжали плавать цветные пятна.  
– Я могу отдать тебе Адама, – вдруг быстро произнёс Михаил. – Ты заберёшь его, он проснётся через пару дней… часов… Путаюсь во времени. Неважно. Здесь я могу находиться и без весселя.  
– Ты что, совсем кукукнулся? – от неожиданного предложения Дин едва не приземлился на задницу. – Зачем тебе-то тут оставаться?  
– Апокалипсис. Если Люцифер на свободе, и я тоже окажусь там, Апокалипсис неизбежен.  
– Ты что, не слышал, что я сказал? Бог отменил ваш сраный Апокалипсис! – Дин стремительно терял терпение. – Ничего этого он не планировал! Это был фан-блин-фик! Иоанн упоролся и написал грёбаный фанфик на Библию, или не знаю, как сказать! Короче, давай граблю и валим отсюда!  
– Но я-то тебе зачем? – всё ещё недоумевал архангел.  
– Затем, что у вас на Небесах бардак, – устало ответил Дин.   
Он уже успел забыть, насколько Михаил упёртый. Сдвинуть его с места не смогло бы и всё ангельское войско, разве что два слабых человека сумели, но сейчас бороться с Архистратигом не было ни времени, ни сил. Возбуждение схлынуло неоправданно быстро, оставив взамен странное опустошение.  
– Там уже половину населения в расход пустили. Без тебя у них революция на революции. Так что кончай придуриваться и давай руку.  
Михаил протянул ладонь – костлявую длиннопалую мальчишескую ладонь, – и Дин вложил в неё минойскую сферу. Клетку ощутимо тряхнуло и, если бы Дин успел выпустить волшебный шарик, тот обязательно вылетел бы из трясущейся мальчишеской руки.   
– Сожми в кулаке, она сама тебя перенесёт куда надо.  
Вот теперь он отпустил сферу, задев холодные пальцы брата. Михаил, глядя на него, сжал шар в кулаке и исчез.  
– Валим, Сэмми, – Дин непроизвольно взялся за рукав младшенького, сжимая в кармане свой костяной шар.   
Краем глаза он успел заметить, как пучок змеисто-сияющих молний ударил в крышу Клетки, прорываясь внутрь, заливая всё голубым огнём, а потом зрение закрыла серая пелена, через мгновенье сменившаяся тёплым электрическим светом. Так они и появились в гостиной Хены – сидящий на полу Михаил в теле Адама и над ним вцепившиеся друг в друга Винчестеры.  
– Ну, блин, с утром, – поприветствовал гостей спускающийся со второго этажа хозяин.   
Одет он был в оранжевый халат с широкими белыми полосами, рыжие с проседью волосы стояли дыбом после сна. Довершали картину апельсиновые пушистые тапочки с белыми помпонами.   
Дин не выдержал и заржал. Сэм, отцепившись от его куртки, сложился пополам в беззвучном хохоте. Михаил недоумённо поглядел снизу вверх сначала на одного, потом на другого и свирепо нахмурил брови.  
– Не обращай внимания, ангел, – обратился к Михаилу Хена. – На скорбных разумом обижаться грех. Это мне друзья из Николаевского Дневного Дозора подарили, а мне и понравилось. Оно мяааакенькое.  
Последнее слово прозвучало практически как мурлыканье.  
– Я архангел, перевёртыш, – надменно произнёс сидящий на полу мальчишка и разинул рот, запрокидывая голову.  
Прекрасно зная, что за этим последует, Дин припечатал этот рот ладонью.  
– Сначала пообещай, что Адам не сойдёт с ума, когда ты из него свинтишь, – потребовал он.  
– Я же тебе говорил, – архангел смахнул руку Винчестера со своего лица. – Я его сразу усыпил, он ничего не видел и не запомнил после падения.   
– Пернатый не врёт, – Хена наблюдал сцену, облокотившись на перила. – Это Тёмные питаются человеческим страданием, а для Светлых они – яд. Ангелы, конечно, те ещё крысы, но наслаждаться болью сосуда не станут, они даже друг друга стараются убивать быстро. Своих у них пытают специально дрессированные особи, у которых с мозгами всё печально. Ну, да вы с вашим опытом общения с крылатыми, поди, сами насмотрелись.  
– Хорошо, – не успокоился Дин. – Ещё просьба – не преследуй Кастиэля. Что бы там ни было, а в том, что миру не пришёл Апокалибздец, есть и его заслуга. Ты не в курсе, но ваш папочка его воскрешал уже, так что, видимо, имеет на него какие-то виды.  
Михаил сверкнул глазами на стоящих над ним людей и начал медленно подниматься. Дин попытался помочь ему, но архангел оттолкнул его руку. Он встал, чуть пошатываясь, надменное выражение не спешило стекать с измождённого лица. Михаил с видимым усилием повернулся, чтобы встать лицом к Сэму и так же медленно, как вставал, склонил голову.  
– Признаю своё поражение, воин, – брови всех присутствующих синхронно поползли вверх. – Ты оказался сильнее моего брата и сильнее меня. Я выполню любое твоё пожелание.  
– Ну, собственно, Дин уже всё сказал, – растерянно пробормотал Сэм. – Наведи порядок на Небесах и не преследуй Кастиэля. И вообще, оставьте людей в покое, – решительно добавил он в конце.  
– Я исполню, – коротко сказал Михаил и снова открыл рот. Поток бело-голубого света вырвался из тела Адама, завернулся спиралью, через потолок ушёл в рассветное пражское небо. Мальчишка закрыл глаза и начал кулем оседать на пол. Дин тут же подскочил, придержал, помог улечься на ковре, проверил пульс и кивнул Сэму – живой.   
– Сгружай его на диван, пусть проспится, бедолага, – скомандовал с лестницы Хена.  
Дин поднял лёгкое, истощённое почти до невесомости тело брата и аккуратно устроил на широченном диване перевёртыша.   
– Вы там приводите себя в порядок, – махнул рукой в сторону второго этажа Хена. – А я пока кофе сварганю. Вас на восемь Дикарь вызвал, расследование по Лондонскому бюро в разгаре, но кое-что он вам сказать уже может. И, знаете, вид у него, когда он это сообщал, был такой, что я бы, наверное, в кофе коньячку ещё бухнул. Но не думаю, что он одобрит. Хотя тебе, Дин, прежде, чем куда-то идти, лучше бы немного полечиться – мясцом, винцом да горячей девицей. Тебя как будто кошки драли. С вот такенными когтями, – перевёртыш развёл руки на фут.  
– Да что вы ко мне привязались, – взвился старший Винчестер. – Нормально я себя чувствую! Здоров, как бык и никто меня не драл!  
– Это пока нормально, – Хена направился в кухню между братьями и, проходя мимо, провёл рукой перед лицом Дина. – Если задержитесь у Дикаря и там накроет – звоните мне, я портал открою.  
У Дикаря пришлось задержаться. В кабинете, обставленном в стиле «Чисто английского убийства» они были только втроём, но создавалось впечатление, что четвёртой, занявшей всё пространство и сжигающей воздух, была жуть, которую Максим вываливал на Винчестеров, не делая паузы на отдышаться.   
– Тони Бевелл больше не существует, – звучал его сухой, какой-то очень британский, несмотря на лёгкий акцент, голос. – Ей стёрли память, запечатали магию. У неё теперь новая биография, правда, с англичанами в этом отношении сложно, приходится менять произношение, лексику, но нашим мастерам удалось. Леди Антонии нет и никогда не было. Её сыну также стёрли память и подыскали семью на усыновление. Они никогда не встретятся, а если встретятся, то не узнают друг друга. Это лучше, чем отправлять в Сумрак, тем более, что, как вы это неоднократно доказали, оттуда можно вернуться.   
Дин с Сэмом переглянулись. Они, конечно, желали английской сучке всяческих бед, но чтобы отобрать сына… Пожалуй, это наказание пострашнее смертного приговора, тем более, что ребёнок может забыть прошлую жизнь безболезненно, а в том, что у взрослого можно вычистить из памяти такой большой кусок памяти и не превратить его в овощ, они сильно сомневались. Бевелл будут сниться сны о её мальчике, что-то в окружении будет внезапно напоминать о том, что у неё кого-то отобрали, кого-то, кто был ей дороже целого мира. Такого они не пожелали бы даже ей.   
– А её начальство? – у Дина пересохло горло и вместо нормальных слов из него вырвался почти невнятный хрип. Он кашлянул и продолжил. – Те, кто её послал, выйдут сухими из воды?  
– Пока да. Но я доберусь и до них. А не получится у меня – вы, Городецкие, Константин, Аня Комарова… Знаете, ваши Адские Врата были не первыми, которые пытался открыть Азазель. Он через подставных лиц в пятом году спровоцировал открытие таких Врат в Петергофе14. Аня, ей тогда четырнадцать было, и её одноклассники, не дали их открыть. Дети потеряли магию, а Анна попутно умудрилась сильно насолить тогдашнему Великому Инквизитору, да так, что ему пришлось уйти с поста. Знаете, в чём была ошибка вашего Сэмюэля Кольта? Он понадеялся только на живых. В Петергофе врата сторожили мёртвые Светлые Иные.   
– В смысле, призраки?  
– Хуже. Души, заключённые в статуи. В уничтоженные статуи, проекции которых остались только в Сумраке. Они добровольно пошли на вечное заточение, чтобы не дать Злу вырваться в месте, где границы между слоями Сумрака слишком тонки. Но это дела давно ушедших дней. Поговорим про насущное. Лондонское бюро Инквизиции проводило операцию не против вас лично, Дин, Сэм. Вы оказались камешками в жерновах масштабного социального эксперимента, начатого задолго до вашего рождения.  
– Только не говорите, что они, как ангелы, всё спланировали за шесть поколений до нас с братом, – мотнул головой Дин.  
– Нет, не настолько давно, – Дикарь позволил своим бледным губам слегка растянуться, обозначив улыбку, но сразу же принял обычный суровый вид. – В пятьдесят седьмом – пятьдесят восьмом годах прошлого века американские бюро Инквизиции стали исчезать одно за другим. Сначала кто-то убил всех Инквизиторов в Нью-Йорке, Лос-Анджелесе и Сиэтле, затем пришёл черёд более мелких отделений. Последним было уничтожено ваше, Лебанонское. Расследования Инквизиции завершились ничем, ни один бункер не раскрыл своих тайн. Только сейчас, идя по вашим следам, мы поняли, что Азазель уже тогда начал подготавливать Апокалипсис и спустил с цепи своего Рыцаря Ада, последнего, которого ему удалось сберечь, похоже, именно для этого дела. У него была цель – претворить в жизнь мечту его хозяина и старшего падшего брата о Последней Битве, а наши лондонские коллеги ловко воспользовались его трудами в своих целях. Америка осталась без присмотра Инквизиции, там можно было творить всё, что вздумается, а вздумалось нашим многомудрым коллегам ни много, ни мало, как перекроить магию на одном отдельно взятом материке по своему лекалу.   
Дин хотел возмутиться, когда Максим отнёс их бункер к малым отделениям, но потом рассудил, что в многомиллионном Нью-Йорке, понятно, и Иных должно было быть больше, и надзирающий орган должен быть поосновательнее. Но бункер в Лебаноне всё равно оставался для него домом – единственным, в который он хотел вернуться, и самым лучшим из существующих бункеров. К тому же, судя по некоторым признакам, Лебанонский бункер, находясь в географическом центре США, служил неким диспетчерским или координационным центром. Может, руководство и сидело в Нью-Йорке, но все сведения сначала стекались в Лебанон.  
– Как им удалось не привлечь к своим манипуляциям внимание Сумрака, мне неизвестно, но ни одно Зеркало не среагировало на то, что Светлые покидают США. Правда, уезжали они мирно, а Тёмные не пользовались своим преимуществом, как будто их это совершенно не волновало. Теперь мы уже знаем, что Азазель, тогдашний глава Дневного Дозора Америки, все силы бросил на то, чтобы скрыть свои приготовления даже от Сумрака, и ему это удалось. Не было пророков и некому было рассказать о нём. Ни один всплеск Тёмных сил не был настолько силён, чтобы потревожить Двуединого. Тут, правда, надо сказать спасибо и вам двоим. Ваши действия в условиях надвигающегося Армагеддона оказались наиболее оптимальны именно для Равновесия сил. Вы не дали согласия ни Тёмным, ни Светлым, не позволили им сойтись в битве, а то, что Люцифер тогда успел натворить, было на грани, но всё же не за нею. Мир устоял, тайна осталась сокрыта. Вы разрушили план Люцифера, но благодаря именно вам план Лондонского бюро начал претворяться в жизнь. Теперь между ними и новым порядком на американском континенте стоит только два препятствия: вы и Чак Норрис15.  
– В одном ряду с Крутым Уокером! Да, Сэмми, таких комплиментов нам ещё не отвешивали, – заржал Дин.  
Сэм слегка подвис, анализируя последние слова Инквизитора. Воспринимать это как шутку человека без чувства юмора или где-то там, в глубине, таится издёвка, понятная только Иным?  
– Не понимаю, что здесь смешного, – лицо Дикаря на мгновение потеряло выражение «Закон и Порядок» и стало похоже на человеческое. – Карлос Рэй «Чак» Норрис-младший, сумеречное имя Техасец, единственный Светлый маг вне категории на территории США.   
– Так вы что, не шутите? – лицо Дина вытянулось. – И что, его магия – удар ногой с разворота? Это же интернет-мем!  
– Не удар ногой, с чего вы взяли? – только прямодушный удивлённый взгляд Максима удержал Динову руку от стремительного полёта к лицу.   
Не знать про «Удар Чака Норриса ногой с разворота» и про то, что «Чак – Бог, только с дикого бодуна» мог только инопланетянин, но их не существовало. Теперь понятно, как Дикарь стал Дикарём. Думается, что и Чак, их Чак Ширли не зря взял себе такое имя и отрастил русую бородку. Норрис действительно был сутью американской земли, американской культуры. Похоже, он был ещё и сутью американской магии. Того, что от неё осталось.   
– Да нет, ни с чего, – Сэм уже почти переварил эту новость. – Продолжайте, пожалуйста.  
– Так вот. Вы и Чак Норрис. Не представляю, как они собирались справиться с Техасцем – у них нет такой силы, боюсь, это не получилось бы и у Завулона или Гессера, разве что они объединили бы усилия, но им незачем с ним бороться. Норрис никогда не служил ни в одном из Дозоров, он не вмешивается. Никогда и ни во что. Так что, боюсь, и вам от него помощи не будет.   
– Жаль. Вот это действительно жаль, – Дин уже в уме нарисовал себе встречу с легендой боевиков, но на нет и суда нет – прикольная русская поговорка.   
– Вас они собирались уничтожить после того, как вы вернёте или не вернёте Солнце, без разницы. На Техасца решили просто не обращать внимания, возможно, он ответит тем же. Убрать с континента Светлых – вот это как раз у них получилось. Затем придёт черёд Тёмных. Заклинание уже готово, оно огромно и включает в себя артефакты, установленные по определённой схеме по всем штатам. При активации этого заклинания все Иные, находящиеся в радиусе действия, меняют полярность магического потенциала. То есть, если сейчас все, и люди, и Иные излучают магию, а Иные в зависимости от уровня силы могут её изымать из Сумрака, то после срабатывания заклинания они начнут поглощать магическую энергию, отдавая в Сумрак жалкие крохи. Чем больше будет в Америке Иных, тем разреженнее будет Сумрак на её территории после окончания первой фазы эксперимента. Поэтому никто особо и не занимался вашими вампирами, оборотнями и левиафанами. Вас, охотников, бросили сражаться с силами, намного превосходящими ваши, в надежде, что вы проиграете. Вы, Винчестеры, оказались довольно значительной помехой этому плану, от людей такого никто не ожидал.   
– А зачем англичанам уничтожать Сумрак в Америке? Они же тогда колдовать не смогут?   
– И разве Сумрак из других частей света не ринется в образующуюся полость? – поддержал брата Сэм.  
– Зачем уничтожать – это я скажу позже. В полость – нет, не ринется. Сколько-то притечёт, но этого будет ничтожно мало. Сумрак – не вода и не туман. Он – продукт жизнедеятельности людей, и имеет большую плотность там, где люди живут давно и достаточно тесно, а над океанами он сильно разрежен, хотя ведьмы могут колдовать и на кораблях. Так вот, по мере поглощения Сумрака бывшими Иными, они все погибнут, выгорят изнутри. Останутся обширные пространства, стерильные от сверхъестественного, которые постепенно, очень медленно, начнут формировать новые слои Сумрака. И вот в этом-то формировании англичане и хотели поучаствовать. У нас есть множество работ по управлению Сумраком, но все они меркнут перед тем, что удалось раскопать в лондонском архиве. Эти работы ещё ждут всестороннего изучения, но уже сейчас они заинтересовали кое-кого из моих коллег.   
– А как уничтожение Сумрака скажется на людях? – спросил Сэм.  
– По расчётам Лондонского бюро погибнет до двадцати процентов населения, – понизил голос Дикарь. – По моим – от сорока и выше. Вы, конечно, в курсе, что Сумрак – это не просто туман, где водятся чудовища. Он живой, вернее, квазиживой. И квазиразумный. Сумрак будет сопротивляться уничтожению, тянуть энергию из всех доступных ему источников. Из раненых, слабых, больных, стариков и детей. Они погибнут наверняка. Синий мох выплеснется в наш слой реальности и поглотит всё, что сможет, чтобы сгореть под лучами Солнца, оно для него губительно.  
– Но вас это не волнует, – Дин глядел исподлобья.  
– Их – нет. Люди для разработчиков этого проекта – лишь топливо. Поэтому нам так нужны вы двое. Вы знаете ситуацию в своей стране, а теперь знаете и многое другое. И вы в курсе, что над нею нависло. Вы можете разрушить этот план и сделать так, что у Иных не хватит сил провести подготовку второй раз. Возвращайтесь, возрождайте Инквизицию и Дозоры. Заставьте работать Кроули, а если у него не выйдет – чёрт с ним, привлекайте Люцифера. Ни ангелам, ни демонам не уйти от заклинания, все сгинут вместе. Карту артефактов я вам отправил прямо в бункер, первым делом постарайтесь изъять в узлах сети – в Нью-Йорке, Новом Орлеане, Лос-Анджелесе, Сиэтле и Миннеаполисе. Привлекайте других охотников, ищите неинициированных Иных. Звоните мне, Хене, Константину, Городецким в любое время. Больше пока связей дать не могу – я сам не уверен в своих коллегах. Уж больно лакомый это кусок – Сумрак, выращенный с нуля по собственному желанию.   
– Постойте, это же только США, – тут же прикинул Дин. – А Канада, Аляска?  
– Туда они тоже проникли, но в Канаде не удалось уничтожить ни Дозоры, ни Инквизицию. Аляска хоть и относится к вашей стране, но в мире Иных ею занимается Ванкуверское бюро. Впрочем, при тамошней плотности населения, это и немудрено. Я уже разослал ориентировки, канадцы обещали заняться тамошней сетью, но на вашу страну у них просто не хватит ни времени, ни сил. Так что без вас, друзья, нам никак не обойтись.   
Чтобы переварить очередной надвигающийся звездец, Винчестеры пошли к дому Хены пешком. Утренняя Прага пыталась подольститься к братьям робким октябрьским солнышком, шелестом листьев, сумевших улизнуть от мётел дворников, и упоительным запахом кофе из приоткрытых дверей кафешек, но усилия её пропадали втуне. Братья молча шагали, погрузившись в невесёлые думы. За годы, проведённые вместе, они научились спокойно ходить в ногу, несмотря на то, что ноги у одного были на пару дюймов длиннее, чем у другого. Дин чуть покачивался, а Сэм чуть сильнее размахивал руками – вот и всё отличие. Редкие пока туристы на пешеходных улочках обтекали целеустремлённо шагающих Винчестеров, как вода, а те их почти не замечали. Разве что взгляд выхватывал из разреженной толпы ребёнка или старика, и сердца Дина и Сэма сжимались от боли – их соотечественникам, таким же детям и старикам, была уготована смерть, и только от них, от двух Хранителей Знаний зависело – продолжится ли Америка или рухнет в пучину геноцида. А Прага не сдавалась, стреляла солнечными зайчиками в уголки глаз, кружила голову запахом свежей сдобы, отвлекала девичьими улыбками и старыми, потемневшими от времени, камнями стен. И напряжение постепенно отпускало. Тень, нависшая над их домом, никуда не делась, но уже не давила так, как сразу после разговора с Максимом. Старый город мог праздновать победу – маленькую, всего лишь в двух человеческих сердцах, но кто сказал, что городу она менее важна, чем победа в очередной войне?   
К их возвращению Хена успел накрыть стол. Блюда явно были ресторанные, сам он столько наготовить бы не успел. Адам сидел рядом с перевёртышем и кидал на Винчестеров испуганные взгляды. Те тоже не торопились к брату с объятьями – это ведь по их вине он попал в вессели к Михаилу, а потом в Клетку. Это Дин, когда ему предложили, кого оттуда вытягивать, выбрал Сэма, а не Адама. Неловкое молчание висело за столом до того момента, как Хена поставил перед Дином тарелку с бифштексом с кровью. Тарелка вполне могла служить стадионом для лепреконов, а сам бифштекс был размером с подошву кроссовка Сэма.   
– Ого! Вот это я понимаю – порция! – Дин азартно ткнул в кусок вилкой и уставился на выступивший розовый сок. – А почему сырое-то? Не, я не вервольф, чтобы сырое мясо жрать. Хена, давай я это быстренько дожарю…  
– Ешь как есть, – перевёртыш налил всем вина. – Тебе сейчас именно такое и нужно.   
– А если там глисты? – Дин недоверчиво разглядывал мясо, не решаясь тащить его в рот.  
– Не бойся, нет там никого, – проворчал Хена, вгрызаясь точно в такой же кусок, брызнувший розовым. Ножом он, как и Дин, не заморачивался. – А если вдруг что, так я их тебе в два счёта выведу.  
– Ну, спасибо, друг, успокоил, – пробормотал Дин и последовал примеру хозяина.  
Адам с Сэмом ели нормальные бифштексы средней прожарки и размера, им, похоже, крове-терапия не требовалась, как Дину. А мясо и правда оказалось вкусным и нежным, о чём Дин не преминул всем сообщить, когда от подошвы осталось меньше четверти. Он как раз отхлебнул терпкого, в самый раз к мясу, вина, когда мир как будто выцвел. Дин оглянулся вокруг, увидел встревоженное лицо Сэма, беззвучно что-то спрашивавшего.  
– Всё нормально, я в по…  
Следующее, что Дин увидел и почувствовал – доски дорогого наборного пола прямо перед глазами и надёжную руку Сэма под грудью. Брат держал его, не давая приложиться носом.   
– Дин, Дин, что с тобой? – звуки вернулись вместе с красками.  
– Не знаю, Сэмми, – старший попытался оттолкнуться от пола, но руки подломились в локтях, и только крепкая длань младшенького не дала впахаться лицом в паркет. – Что-то у вас тут как-то попрохладнело…  
И правда, холодно было так, что дрожь не давала нормально вдохнуть. Да ещё и слабость, совершенно непонятная после обильного завтрака и хорошего вина. На глистов не похоже, да и не могли они проявить себя так рано. Дин позволил брату поднять себя с пола и отвести в гостиную. Сэм свалил старшего на диван, снял с него ботинки, ослабил ремень, набросил сверху свою куртку, хотя толку от неё было совсем немного. Хена сбежал по лестнице, держа в руках пару толстых одеял.  
– На, накрой. Девчонку бы ему сейчас погорячее, чтобы живым теплом погреть. Говорил же – не связывайтесь с ведьмой…  
Сэм не стал напоминать, что ведьму он, Хена, и предложил. Кто ж знал, что ночь с нею так брату аукнется. Хорошо, хоть накрыло в доме друга, а не в Клетке в Аду. Дин продолжал дрожать, дышал неглубоко и неровно, под полузакрытыми веками поблёскивали белки. Не зная, как ещё помочь брату, Сэм осторожно присел на край дивана и обнял его поверх всех одеял. Дин не отреагировал, и это был очень плохой признак – если брат не пытается отстраниться от прикосновений, значит, он без сознания.  
– Возьми мою куртку, – Адам, про которого все забыли, протягивал свою джинсовую ветровку, в больших синих глазах плескалась растерянность.  
– Не поможет твоя куртка, – Хена поскрёб рыжий затылок. – Слышь, малой, ты сейчас в сторонку отойди и громко не ори, что бы ни увидел.  
Адам удивился, но послушался, а перед диваном в мгновение ока вместо приземистого ширококостного человека оказался огромный кот с жёсткой шерстью грязно-белого цвета, покрытой рыжими пятнами и полосами, короткими мощными лапами и кургузым хвостом. И с желтоватыми клыками, спускающимися ниже белой бородки под челюстью дюймов на шесть. Смилодон подошёл к дивану, поглядел на замершего там Сэма. Потом, видя, что человек не собирается уступать своё место, боднул его лбом в колено. Сэм медленно и осторожно убрал ногу, давая зверю место под боком Дина, но сам тоже остался на диване. Умом он понимал, что смилодон разумен, что это тот же самый Хена, который был с Дином в Чистилище, помог им с Дункелем, а потом и с Минойскими сферами, но инстинкты кричали хватать брата и прятаться где-нибудь за крепкими стенами.   
Смилодон вздохнул и грузно забрался на краешек дивана, уложив тяжёлую голову щекой на лапы, чтобы клыки торчали в сторону от Дина. Сэм немного помедлил, потом осторожно вытащил край одеяла из-под кота. Тот тут же плюхнулся на бок, вдавливаясь в человека жёсткой остью на хребте. Дин вздохнул, что-то невнятно пробормотал и вдруг обнял смилодона поперёк груди, зарываясь лицом ему в холку. Сэм от этого движения свалился в промежуток между братом и спинкой дивана, едва не спихнув кота на пол. Хена тихонько рыкнул, и Сэму пришлось выбираться. К тому же, это Дину было холодно, а ему как раз наоборот. От кота шло ощутимое тепло, как от печки, брат в коконе из одеял тоже прохладой не веял. Сэм ещё раз оглядел получившуюся композицию, подоткнул там, где сам разворошил, и с удивлением услышал звук, похожий на рычание Детки где-то за поворотом. Хена мурлыкал, если звуки, которые раздавались с его края дивана, можно было так назвать. Дин снова передвинулся, вжимаясь в тёплого кота плотнее, перекинул ногу ему через крестец и вцепился пятернёй в белую шерсть объёмистого живота. Если смилодону это и не понравилось, то показывать он не стал, разве что на мгновенье перестал мурлыкать, а потом снова завёл мотор где-то внутри своей мощной грудной клетки.  
– Я… я пойду погуляю, – почему-то шёпотом сказал Адам и тихонько исчез из комнаты.   
Сэм, не найдя, чем ещё может помочь брату, сел в кресло и взял книгу, которую, похоже, вчера читал Хена. Открывать документы Лондонского бюро, которые передал им на флешке Дикарь, у него сейчас не было ни желания, ни сил. Часа через четыре пришёл безденежный Адам, который пешком прочесал всю Малу Страну и единственное, чего хотел – упасть в кресло и приложиться к бутылочке пива. Сэм снабдил его необходимым, а сам смотался в «Хилтон» за вещами. Ещё через два часа композиция, которую Сэм уже мысленно назвал «два котяры», наконец, начала подавать признаки жизни. А точнее, Дин открыл глаза и одним движением слетел с дивана, отскочив в противоположный конец просторной гостиной.  
– Он чего это? Голубой? – шёпотом спросил он у Сэма.   
– Придурок. Он тебя грел. Сказали же: «живое тепло». Что может быть теплее живого котика? – Сэм оскалился и на всякий случай прикрылся книгой.  
– Сцуко. Ничего, приедем домой, я на тебе ещё отыграюсь.  
– Кстати, о «домой». Буди своего мохнатого бойфренда, самолёт через полтора часа, а билеты у него.   
Дин оглянулся на Сэма, потом на Адама, но понял, что помощи от них не дождётся. Вернулся к дивану и осторожно, как в Чистилище, потряс смилодона за плечо. Тот открыл жёлтый глаз и протяжно зевнул, демонстрируя всю свою отлично оснащённую пасть. Через мгновение с дивана уже вставал приземистый рыжий мужик, поправляя ярко-оранжевый в белую полоску халат.   
– Вот, летите в Лондон, в Стенстед. Потом быстренько перемещаетесь в Хитроу и вот вам билеты на восьмичасовой «British Airways».  
Винчестеры переглянулись. Везёт им на эту компанию. Если бы ещё её директора знали, сколько жизней их пассажиров и сотрудников они когда-то спасли, так, может, вообще бы бесплатно катали. Но лучше пусть не знают.  
Лондон им так же не удалось посмотреть, как и Москву. В прошлый прилёт в Великобританию они полюбовались Эдинбургом из окна такси, а потом пыхтели, выкапывая кости Кроули из шотландской земли. Теперь точно так же за окнами чёрного кэба промелькнул Лондон. Одна радость – такси в Англии высокие, Сэму в самый раз. Ну, и копать ничего не пришлось, кроме документов Лондонского бюро, которые Дин и Сэм начали просматривать, когда вылетели из Праги.  
– Сэр, что желаете выпить? – очаровательная смуглянка белозубо улыбалась, на столике перед ней красовались батареи бутылок.   
Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не переспросить – только бы ещё раз послушать родной американский английский, по которому, оказывается, соскучился так, что чуть слёзы не выступили.   
– Ему, – кивок на Сэма, – белого вина, парню через проход – сок, ему нет двадцати одного. А мне – виски. У меня от всех этих документов волосы дыбом по всему телу.  
– Мне тоже виски, – оторвался от планшета Сэм. – Я читаю те же документы, если ты не забыл.  
– Эй, мне уже есть двадцать один, – тихо возмутился Адам, когда стюардесса, одарив всех выпивкой и улыбками, поплыла дальше.   
– Технически – нет, – перевесился через Дина Сэм. – Ты погиб в девятнадцать. Захария возродил тебя через год, но ты этот год не прожил. Через месяц, прости, Адам, но мы вместе угодили в Ад. Второй раз тебя возродили вчера, так что как было девятнадцать, так и осталось. Можешь, конечно, посчитать ещё годы, которые прошли тут без тебя, но увы, на двадцать шесть ты не выглядишь, как ни старайся. По адскому же счёту тебе вообще семьсот семьдесят девять лет, старая ты развалина. А людям такого почтенного возраста спиртное вредно.  
Адам свёл светлые брови и машинально начал прихлёбывать сок, видимо, вычисляя этот самый адский счёт, а Сэм удовлетворённо откинулся в своём кресле. Дин хмыкнул про себя и снова уткнулся в материалы Лондонского бюро. Работу англичане, конечно, провели колоссальную. Эту бы энергию, да в мирных целях. Вместо этого им с Сэмми придётся мотаться по стране и ликвидировать чертовски разветвлённую и прекрасно замаскированную сеть артефактов и агентов. Просто чудненько, что тут ещё сказать!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
14 Сергей Лукьяненко, Аркадий Шушпанов. «Школьный надзор» 2005г.  
15 Ничего не знаю, так Лукьяненко написал в «Школьном Надзоре». А раз написал – значит, канон!


	10. Дым отечества над водой

**Тогда**  
Бургеры и пироги всех конфигураций, когда-либо опробованные Дином, виды Чикаго, Нью-Йорка и прочих американских городов, снимавшихся в Ванкувере + Кроули  
 **Сейчас**  
– Сэмми, ты только погляди! Небо-то какое! А воздух! Ты чуешь, Сэмми?  
– Дин, не зевай, пассажиров задерживаешь.  
– Ничего ты не понимаешь. Здесь даже свет другой!  
– Ты ещё скажи, что дождь не такой мокрый, а ветер не такой холодный.   
– Балда ты, Сэм. Это же наш дождь! И наш ветер.  
– И менингит у тебя тоже будет твой собственный, если сейчас же не зайдёшь в автобус.  
– Сэм! Сэмми! Вот это я называю бургером! Нет, ты попробуй! Хочешь, я тебе куплю?  
– Отстань, Дин. Лучше скажи – мы берём машину в прокате или будем добираться автобусами? Или, всё же, самолётом?  
– Вторые сутки в воздухе – это мне даже после колдунства Светланы не потянуть. Нет уж, берём машину. Так, я за пирогом, а вы не скучайте!  
– Сэм, что это с ним?  
– Понимаешь, Адам, мы не были в Америке четыре месяца. Оказалось, мой брат страдает ностальгией. Особенно по бургерам и пирогам.  
– Это у него ломка, что ли?  
– Точнее, эйфория от дозы. Не волнуйся, она пройдёт. Надеюсь.  
– Ну что, Сэмми, выяснил, где тут нормальный прокат?  
– Да, вот эта фирма, у неё есть отделение в Канзас-Сити – там и оставим машину.   
– Ребята, – Адам на всякий случай сделал шаг назад. Винчестеры его пугали. Они, если честно, пугали его всегда – слишком шумные, громоздкие, яростные и слишком вросшие друг в друга. Неразделимые. Между ними не было места никому, а уж тем более внезапно обретённому сводному брату. – Ребята, спасибо вам за то, что вытащили. Но я теперь домой, ладно?  
– Адам, давай сначала ты отдохнёшь, разберёшься в том, что случилось с тобой и с миром, документы новые тебе сделаем…  
– Нет, я домой, пожалуйста. У меня и права дома остались – ни гулям, ни ангелам документы ни к чему.  
– Сэм, – лихорадочное возбуждение покинуло Дина. – Парень прав. Отпусти его.  
– Хорошо. Если вы оба так считаете, – Сэм сорвался к банкомату и вернулся с приличной пачкой. – Вот, это на билет до Мичигана и на первое время. И телефон. Возьми, это мой запасной, у тебя же нет – архангелу он был не нужен. Там номер Дина, а остальное можешь стереть – это всё клиенты. Если что – звони в любое время. Правда, в любое.  
– Спасибо, – Адам кривовато улыбнулся и, чуть сутулясь, побрёл в сторону остановки.   
– Зря мы его отпустили, – провожая взглядом тощую ломкую фигуру, посетовал Сэм. – Он же остался совсем один.   
– А ты думаешь, с нами ему было бы легче? – горько ответил Дин. – После того, как его и его мать убили за то, что он был сыном Джона Винчестера? После того, как мы бросили его с архангелом?  
– Мы не бросали! Мы не смогли войти!  
– Да без разницы. А гореть заживо – здорово? Мы-то с тобой знаем, каково это. Ему и правда будет спокойнее подальше от нас.   
– Я ему счёт открою на обучение, – утвердительно тряхнул изрядно отросшими лохмами Сэм. – Как отец для меня.  
– О. И где те деньги? – поднял бровь Дин.  
– Пошли на оружие, – широко улыбнулся младшенький.  
– Узнаю любимого родителя, – вернул улыбку старший.  
Эйфория вернулась к Дину, как только пересекли границу Миссури. Без малого сутки в дороге как будто совсем на нём не сказались. Правда, Сэм подозревал, что лихорадочный блеск в зелёных глазах и преувеличенно фальшивое подпевание Флойдам по радио не к добру, но прямо сейчас Дина было лучше не трогать, чтобы не нарваться на очередной взрыв восхищения дорогой, погодой, рассветом и ещё Кроули знает чем. Они сдали в Канзас-Сити взятый в аренду форд и тут же купили сильно подержанную развалюшку, чтобы кинуть её на свалке, не доезжая до электростанции. Хранители неплохо замаскировали своё убежище – даже через восемьдесят лет до него было не так-то просто добраться, а цивилов там не встречалось вообще.   
– Нет, Сэмми, но воздух-то! Воздух-то какой! Домом пахнет.  
– Дин, ты в своём уме? Пахнет ржавым железом, выхлопными газами с трассы и, кажется, дохлой кошкой или кроликом из вон тех кустов. Откуда в наших ебенях взяться запахам дома?  
– Ничего ты, Сэм не понимаешь в выхлопных газах!  
– Зато в дохлых кошках понимаю.   
– И в кошках тоже не понимаешь! Ты же у нас по собакам.  
– Дин, – Сэм напрягся, перехватил коробку с пиццей левой рукой, которой держал сумку с вещами. Правой он осторожно нашарил рукоять мачете. Запах дохлятины становился отчётливее. – Дин, сдаётся мне, это не кошка.  
Дин и сам уже был настороже – он всё так же вертел головой по сторонам, но больше не сотрясал восторгами воздух. Мачете он так и не приобрёл, но демонский нож у него был с собой, а костяные фигурки забавных ёжиков, которые им перед отлётом из Праги сунул в карманы Хена, прекрасно скрывали всё их оружие от посторонних глаз и датчиков.   
Ворота гаража были уже ярдах в ста, когда дорогу Винчестерам перегородили четверо.   
– Ну, надо же! – один из них, высокий худой парень с собранными в хвостик тёмными волосами, расплылся в улыбке, демонстрируя кончики вылезших из дёсен клыков. – Когда мы сюда переезжали, то даже не думали, что ужин будет сам к нам домой являться.  
– Сэмми! – Дин расслабил плечи, и сумка свалилась на дорогу. – Ты только погляди! Это же вампиры! Наши, родные, нелицензированные! Их же мочить можно!  
– Подожди, Дин, надо соблюсти формальности, – точно так же одним движением освобождая плечи и вытягивая из ножен мачете, ответил Сэм и зачастил с такой скоростью, с какой даже экзорцизм не всегда выдавал. – Иная-Инквизиция-Всем-выйти-из-Сумрака-Предлагаю-присоединиться-к-Договору-Присоединившимся-будет-выписана-лицензия-на-одно-убийство-в-семь-лет-Неприсоединившиеся-подлежат-уничтожению. Фух. Всё.  
– Ребята, как же мне вас не хватало! – со всей возможной сердечностью завершил Дин и, развернувшись, полоснул по горлу одного из пяти вампиров, подобравшихся со спины.   
Стая была неопытная, возможно, молодая – драться умели не все. Но главарь был хорош. Он сумел разделить Винчестеров, и Дину, который не мог никого убить, только ранить, приходилось несладко. Через пару минут в живых осталось трое кровососов, но все они были вооружены ножами, которыми парировали удары демонского клинка. У Дина был порез на руке и ранена нога. Как ни странно, но рука болела не сильно, разве что кровоточила, а вот наступать на правую ногу становилось всё тяжелее – раненый вампир пропорол голень. Сэм, пользуясь длиной своих граблей, срубил голову своему противнику, одновременно пропуская его нож перед грудью. Обратным ударом он наискось снёс полголовы одному из соперников Дина и попытался достать главаря, который теснил брата с обочины в надежде, что тот свалится в кювет. Дин, видя, что со своим клинком ему такого противника не победить, ушёл перекатом в сторону. Вампир замешкался ровно на ту долю секунды, которой хватило Сэму, чтобы одним взмахом перерубить ему шею вместе с щёгольским хвостиком.   
Остаток ночи и начало утра ушли на то, чтобы перетащить трупы в заброшенный сарай, который, похоже, и выбрала стая своим временным домом. Что вампиры вдевятером делали в городке на двести жителей, Дин так и не понял, а спросить было не у кого – они убили всех. Сарай послужил вполне полноценной заменой крематорию – старое просохшее дерево занялось на славу, огонь надёжно скрыл следы сверхъестественного вместе с парой их жертв, которые и послужили причиной насторожившего Винчестеров запаха.   
– Умница моя! Красавица, – Дин ласково кончиками пальцев оглаживал полированный мрак Импалы. – Застоялась, девочка, заждалась.  
– Оставляю вас наедине, – Сэм подхватил его сумку, по опыту зная, что брат скорее заночует в машине, чем оторвётся от своей Детки раньше, чем исследует в ней каждый винтик. А вдруг в его отсутствие в абсолютно безлюдном гараже с ней могло что-нибудь случиться? – Сильно не шалите. И, Дин, мне съедать твою порцию?  
– Отвали, йети, не видишь – у нас серьёзный разговор.  
– Придурок, – другого слова его брат не заслуживал.  
– Сцуко, – привычно-бездумно бросил Дин, по пояс ныряя под капот.  
Сэм толкнул дверь, ведущую на балкон в военной комнате, неловко, спиной закрыл её за собой и тут же выронил сумки, пытаясь спрятаться за редкой преградой металлических перил. Беретта легко скользнула в руку, поблескивая никелем во включенном верхнем свете.  
– Оружие на пол, руки в гору! – Сэм переводил взгляд с одного непрошенного гостя на другого. – Кто такие, откуда взялись?  
– Спокойно, приятель, – светловолосый парень в кофте грубой вязки обернулся и глянул на Сэма снизу вверх зелёными глазами. До боли знакомыми ярко-зелёными глазами его брата, внезапно сбросившего с плеч пару десятков нелёгких лет. – Мы не вооружены.  
Его спутники – двое мужчин и невысокая стройная смуглянка, ослепительная, как Джессика Альба, замерли с поднятыми руками.   
Сэм осторожно поднялся и одним прыжком перемахнул перила, оказываясь непозволительно близко к двойнику Дина. Тот отшатнулся точно так же, как это сделал бы брат.  
– И откуда вы такие невооружённые взялись? – Сэм сделал шаг назад, чтобы противник не мог выбить револьвер у него из рук – все четверо, даже с поднятыми руками, выглядели достаточно угрожающе, особенно, как ни странно, смуглянка и парень в кофте. Они были в компании самыми молодыми и, несмотря на явную принадлежность к разным расам, похожими, как брат и сестра.   
– Вы нам не поверите, – опять начал не-Дин.  
Сэм ухмыльнулся.  
– Давай, давай. Я тоже всегда начинаю с этих слов. Чтобы прояснить ситуацию: входов в этот бункер всего два. На дверях наш сторожевой сигил непотревоженный сияет, как новый четвертак. А в гараже четырёхмесячный слой пыли, к двери ведёт единственный след, и тот я только что сам проложил. Так как вы тут материализовались?  
– Эм… Через дверь, – пожал плечами парень, чуть опуская руки. Сэм повёл стволом, и тот снова вздёрнул ладони выше. – Только не через ту, в которую вошли вы. Нам Джошуа дверь нарисовал.  
Парень повёл подбородком в сторону высокого длинноволосого мужчины, и Сэм машинально перевёл на него взгляд, продолжая держать остальных, а особенно смуглянку, в поле зрения. Джошуа был ростом с Сэма, только чуть уже в плечах. Его светло-каштановые волосы спускались до лопаток. Некрасивое лицо с заячьей губой и уродливо-широким носом покрывали большие яркие конопатины. Глубоко посаженные желтовато-серые глаза глядели удивительно беззащитно.   
– Я. Художник, – видимо, из-за проблемы с верхней челюстью, Джошуа было трудно говорить, и он изъяснялся отрывисто, как лаял. – Нарисовал. Алек. Открыл.  
– Алек – это я, – опять влез не-Дин. – Алек МакДауэл. Это, как вы уже знаете, Джошуа, это – Логан Кейл и Макс Гевара. Мы только что вошли, а тут вы появились.  
Сэм, держа в правой руке пистолет, левой достал из кармана сотовый и набрал брата.  
– Дин, спускайся, у нас тут гости незваные.   
– Если они из Лондонского бюро, просто расстреляй их, я потом трупы вывезу, – телефон оказался включен на громкую связь – Сэм одной рукой слегка промахнулся.   
– Да нет, на англичан не похожи. Спускайся, тебе надо это увидеть. Кажется, один или двое из них – Иные.  
Дин отключился, не отвечая, а уже через секунду стоял на балконе, держа гостей на прицеле кольта.  
Алек и Макс переглянулись, как это сделали бы Сэм с Дином – так, будто были частью одного целого и понимали друг друга без слов. На первый взгляд Сэм принял было их за пару, но уже второй заставил его изменить мнение. Эти двое больше походили на брата и сестру, прошедших, возможно, такую же суровую школу, как Винчестеры, с поправкой на возраст – обоим едва ли больше двадцати лет.   
– Слушайте, можно нам опустить руки? – спросил Алек. – Вас вон двое бугаёв с пистолетами, а мы безоружны и никому не хотим зла.  
– Сэм, обыщи их на всякий случай, – повёл Дин стволом.  
Сэм обошёл компанию и первым обхлопал Алека. Пистолет он у него всё-таки выхлопал.  
– Это ты называешь безоружны? – Сэм выщелкнул обойму, она была пуста.   
Макс осуждающе посмотрела на парня, тот пожал плечами.  
– Одна пуля в стволе. Да ты пристрелил бы меня прежде, чем я руку за ним опустил.  
– Верно, – подтвердил Винчестер и продолжил обыск. Остальные действительны были не вооружены, а от Джошуа пахло краской и почему-то слегка псиной.   
– Всё, Дин, остальные чисты. Можете опустить руки.  
Сэм отошёл гостям за спину, а Дин спустился с лестницы, чтобы встать перед ними. Он достал фляжку святой воды и протянул Алеку.  
– Ну-ка хлебни.   
Тот не стал возражать и отпил глоток.  
– Это же просто вода! – возмутился он. Похоже, парень надеялся на виски или что-то ещё в знак заключения мира, но хозяева с пистолетами его обломали.   
– Это не просто вода, а святая вода. Теперь ты, – он протянул фляжку девушке. Она отпила и, когда вернула, Дин попытался передать Кейлу. Тот отступил, спрятав руки за спину.  
– Стойте! Ему нельзя после меня! – Макс попыталась схватить фляжку, но Дин снова наставил на неё кольт. – На фляжке осталась моя ДНК, Логан погибнет, если прикоснётся к ней.   
– Чего?   
– У меня в крови вирус, – торопясь и проглатывая окончания слов, зачастила Макс. – Это биологическое оружие, нацеленное на одного человека – на Логана. Для остальных оно не опасно. Его разработали в «Мантикоре»…  
– Пусть выпьет из моей, потом будем разбираться с вашими «Мантикорами», – Сэм протянул свою фляжку со святой водой из-за спины Кейла, тот взял и, отхлебнув глоток, передал Джошуа. – Святая вода не подействовала, серебро тоже. По-моему, с бурой можно не заморачиваться, – Сэм посмотрел на Дина, тот согласно кивнул.  
– Ну, и откуда вы такие красивые и миролюбивые?  
Гости помолчали, немного помялись, и опять Алек, похоже, самый болтливый из них, ответил с таким видом, будто прыгнул в холодную воду.  
– Мы из Сиэтла.  
– О как, – Дин, что-то для себя решив, засунул пистолет за спину. – Далеконько забрались. Вы хоть знаете, куда попали?  
– Нет, мы вообще не знали, что дверь можно открыть, – Алек поглядел на длинноволосого художника. – Джошуа придумал, что мы сможем уйти, если он нарисует такую дверь, чтобы она вела в другой мир, в добрый мир. Он рассказывал эту сказку Cемёркам. Они маленькие ещё, и коллективный разум… Им сложно. У них нет воображения, поэтому Джошуа нарисовал эту дверь, а ручку приклеил настоящую. Я за неё и потянул.  
– Так, я ничего не понял, – Дин поглядел на Сэма через голову Алека. – Кто такие семёрки и почему рожа этого парня кажется мне подозрительно знакомой?  
– Потому, Дин, что ты её каждый день в зеркале видел лет пятнадцать назад, – ответил Сэм, так же пряча пистолет.  
– Погодите, вы сказали Дин? Дин Винчестер? – Алек обернулся к Сэму, потом снова поглядел на Дина.  
– А ты откуда меня знаешь? – набычился старший.  
– Вы… Вы же погибли.  
– Неоднократно. Тебя это напрягает? – Взгляд Дина приобрёл вполне вещественные вес и остроту.  
– В Ираке, в две тысячи втором…   
– Чего? – тут уже опешил Дин. – Я никогда не был в Ираке, а в две тысячи втором я вообще от отца ни на шаг не отходил. Ты кто вообще такой, пацан?  
– Я ваш… клон, наверное. В общем, вы – один из доноров, от которых взяли гены для моего коктейля. Вы были солдатом, сдали сперму, а потом погибли. Мой номер Икс-пять Четыре-девять-четыре. Пока нас не согнали в резервацию, я успел кое-что узнать про своих родителей. Ну, тех, которые были людьми.  
– По-моему, нам нужно пиво, – резюмировал Сэм, Дин только молча хлопал глазами, глядя на своего клон-сына.  
– Простите, что перебиваю, – вступил в разговор очкарик-Кейл. У него оказался довольно приятный хорошо поставленный голос с такими «дикторскими» интонациями, как будто он всю жизнь новости по телевизору читал. – Мы действительно никому не хотим причинить вреда и здесь оказались неожиданно для самих себя. Вы сказали «далеко» – а где мы находимся?  
– Лебанон, Канзас, – отмер Дин. – Постой, ты сказал, что я сдал сперму, когда был солдатом. То есть, не раньше восемнадцати. А тебе явно за двадцать. Если мне сейчас тридцать семь, то тебе должно быть не больше восемнадцати. Разница, конечно, небольшая, но что-то она мне не нравится.   
– Мне двадцать, – оглянулся на Макс Алек. – Я родился в двухтысячном.   
– Но это получается, что ты из две тысячи двадцатого года, – вступил в разговор Сэм. – А у нас тут две тысячи шестнадцатый.  
– Ух, ты! Это мы что, в прошлое сиганули? – Алек восхищённо поглядел на Джошуа. – Тут, наверное, ещё можно достать доимпульсные консервы?  
– Какие консервы? – хором переспросили Винчестеры.  
– Доимпульсные. Ну, выпущенные до две тысячи девятого года, когда над нами взорвали термоядерную бомбу и вся электроника накрылась медным тазом.   
– Сэм, ты помнишь какую-нибудь бомбу? – Дин удивлённо поглядел на брата.  
– Демонов помню, Лилит, Ангелов, Жнецов, Всадников. Бомбу не помню.  
– Ребята, мы не просто в прошлом, – подвёл итог безумному разговору Логан – похоже, он был в этой компании мозговым центром. – Мы в другом мире. Здесь не было импульса.  
– Не было, – согласился Дин. – Апокалипсиса тоже не случилось, хотя демоны, ангелы и левиафаны тут здорово порезвились. А в вашем мире сериал «Сверхъестественное» есть?  
– Нет, – хором отрицательно качнулись четыре головы.  
– Слава Богу, – выдохнул Сэм.  
– Ты за кого сейчас переживаешь? – хохотнул Дин. – За них или за этих, как их там, Падалеки с Эклзом?  
– За всех.   
– Постойте, у вас есть демоны? – Кейл удивлённо поднял брови. – И как вы с ними боретесь?  
– Наш человек, – хмыкнул Дин. – Солью, святой водой, божьим словом. А если совсем припрёт, то ангельским клинком.  
– То есть, ангелы тут тоже водятся? – карие глаза Макс засветились восторгом. – Круто. Эх, я бы хотела тут жить.   
– Так в чём дело? – поглядел на девушку Дин. Ему всегда нравились латиночки, а эта была дивно хороша, и голос у неё был низкий, чуть с хрипотцой, очень сексуальный голос. – Добрым людям здесь всегда рады.  
– Мы не люди, – ответил за разом погрустневшую Макс Алек. – Мы трансгены. Логан был человеком, но после переливания крови Джошуа, боюсь, он тоже даст положительную реакцию на трансгенность.  
– Трансгендеры? – переспросил Дин. – Вы что, хором поменяли пол?  
Ему как-то резко разонравился его клон-сын. Девчонкой ему, наверное, было бы лучше.  
– Трансгены. Искусственно выведенные геномодифицированные солдаты, – пояснила Макс. – Чудовища.   
Она и Алек синхронно повернулись к Дину спиной и наклонили головы, Макс отвела в сторону копну каштановых кудрей. На загривках у обоих, трогательно-тонких юношеских загривках, красовался чёрный штрих-код.  
– Это вы, ребята, настоящих чудовищ не видели, – грустно усмехнулся моментально подобревший Дин. – А татушки и свести можно.  
– Это не тату, – сказал Алек, снова разворачиваясь лицом к своему родителю. – Это пигментация. Мы её периодически сводили. Это больно, как кислотой по открытой ране. Но она очень быстро проявляется снова. А теперь, когда про нас знают, люди убивают и тех, у кого на шее кожа чуть-чуть отличается от остального тела.   
– Вас убивают? – переспросил Сэм. Он подошёл к Дину и встал рядом, разглядывая гостей.   
– Ну да. Мы же мутанты. Чудовища. И не все из нас похожи на людей – есть такие, как Джошуа, есть и ещё хуже.  
– Бред какой-то, – качнул головой Дин. – Люди – такие сволочи. Ладно, одной пиццы и одной упаковки пива на всех не хватит. Я – за жрачкой, а вы тут уберитесь, а то запашок какой-то странный витает.  
– Если ты забыл, Дин, напомню, что я тут четыре месяца назад немножко умер, – ехидно проговорил Сэм. – Вот прямо за столом-картой. Там лужа моей крови протухла.  
– Точно. И сигил изгнания сотрите, надо Каса позвать – избавить Макс от этого вируса.  
Кас на звонок Дина не отозвался – после эпичного появления в больничном коридоре Дин его не беспокоил, давая время отдохнуть. Но в бункере ангела не было, иначе гости были бы обезоружены и допрошены в своеобразной ангельской манере ещё до приезда Винчестеров. За полторы недели с пернатым могло случиться всё, что угодно, и сердце Дина опять тревожно заныло.  
После обеда, растянувшегося из-за рассказов пришельцев о делах своего мира, Логан начал прощаться, собираясь увести трансгенов назад, в Сиэтл, благо дверь была вполне отчётливо видна и в этом мире.  
– Погодите, – Дин остановил его. – Вы говорите, что вас там убивают, а Алек упомянул резервацию, так?  
– Да, на окраине Сиэтла взорвался завод, производящий топливные элементы для АЭС. Людям там жить нельзя, а нам можно. Но у нас нет еды и работу мы найти не можем.  
– А много вас?   
– Около тысячи четырёхсот. В основном, Икс-пятые, как Макс и Алек, но много Троек и десять Семёрок.  
– Девять, – поправила его Макс. – Позавчера ещё один умер.  
– Да, Семёрки умирают. А некоторые Пятёрки должны родить – «Мантикора» напоследок провела скрещивание, чтобы получить новое поколение естественным путём. Троек человек двести. Они на людей не похожи совсем, работу найти не могут, зато в подземке ориентируются лучше всех. Последнее время мы едим то, что им удаётся своровать и протащить к нам через канализацию.  
– В смысле, Тройки похожи на Джошуа? – переспросил Дин. – Подумаешь, конопатины. Они у каждого второго.  
– Нет, Джошуа первая модель, с собачьими генами. Он остался один. У Троек в коктейле гены ящериц и змей, они действительно похожи на рептилий. Четвёрки нашли себе путь на волю под водой, да там и остались, Двоек изначально было мало – неудачная модель, но некоторые выжили и сейчас тоже с нами, а Шестёрок уничтожила сама «Мантикора», они решили, что телепаты опасны в первую очередь для них.   
– А почему умирают Семёрки?  
– Коллективный разум в отсутствие центра не может обеспечить им выживание.   
– Очешуеть, – Дин покачал головой. – У вас какой-то вывернутый мир. Такие достижения в генетике и нехватка еды. Кстати, сынуля, ты обмолвился о родителях-людях. А что, были ещё и нелюди?  
– Кошачьи, – видно было, что мальчишке не очень-то приятно признавать в себе частичку зверя. – В коктейле Икс-пятых использовались гены гепарда, пумы, льва и тому подобное, варьируя по моделям.   
– У меня домашней кошки и акулы, – подала голос Макс. – Я немного старше Алека, мой номер Икс-пять Четыре-пять-два.  
– Как думаешь, Сэмми, выдержит наш мир после Апокалипсиса, левиафанов, ангельских войн и Тьмы какую-то жалкую тысячу котолюдей? У нас после Амары пара городков пустые стоят, там ещё вся инфраструктура в рабочем состоянии. А рептилоидов можно в Чуалатин – город пуст уже десять лет, но туда никто не забирался, и когда он был вполне себе живым. Запустят лесопилку, займутся восстановлением леса, никто и не заметит, что там население сменилось.  
– Дин, ты считаешь, что в нашем мире им будет безопаснее, чем там? Ты забыл, что приготовило для Америки Лондонское бюро? А эти городки – они же не просто так опустели. Вирус Кроатон, туман Амары. Кто знает, что случится с нами через год или два.   
– Сэм, с Лондонским бюро мы разберёмся. Амара далеко, Желтоглазый ещё дальше, так что никаких Кроатонов. Для борьбы с вампирами, вервольфами и прочей нечистью есть охотники. А эти люди живут в радиоактивной резервации и воруют еду через канализацию! Сэм, там же дети!   
– И среди них твой якобы сын, которого ты видишь впервые в жизни и уже готов взять под своё крылышко! Тебе Адама-гуля мало?!  
Винчестеры вскочили и орали друг на друга через стол, не обращая внимания на притихших гостей.   
– Адама убили, чтобы устроить нам ловушку! А эти люди нас не знают!  
– Погодите, вы что, серьёзно собираетесь дать нашему народу убежище? – Логан развёл руки в стороны, делая попытку примирить спорящих братьев. Он то ли не заметил, то ли сознательно назвал трансгенов своим народом, и это заставило Сэма сесть на своё место, внимательно глядя в лицо гостя.   
– Серьёзно, – ответил Дин. – Не думаешь же ты, что я отпущу своего сына… ладно, клона, обратно туда, где на него будут охотиться, как на дичь? Кстати, вас надо проверить на Инаковость. Вполне возможно, что Джошуа или Алек действительно не люди, но не в том смысле, как думаете вы.  
Сэм больше не возражал, но на его лице поселилось выражение мрачной решимости. Дин знал, что с интуицией у братишки совсем плохо, зато с анализом полный порядок. И если, проанализировав поведение пришельцев, он решил им помочь, значит, они действительно заслуживают этого. Да и Дину Логан, человек по рождению, выбравший судьбу изгоя и пытающийся помогать трансенам, начинал нравиться. Джошуа, похожий на бездомного пса, вызывал желание потрепать по каштановой голове, а про Макс и говорить нечего – такие красотки драгоценны в любом мире. Ну, и клон, который сын, был очень любопытен.  
Не откладывая в долгий ящик, проверили пришельцев на реакцию Сумрака – в коробках, перенесённых из схрона Дункеля, нашёлся прибор, подозрительно похожий на тонометр, с манжетой, надеваемой на руку, и круглым датчиком, поделённым на восемь секторов – от седьмого до первого уровня и «вне категорий». Датчик показал у Алека пятый уровень, а у Джошуа – четвёртый. На остальных стрелка не шелохнулась, как и на Дине, который послужил контрольным образцом.  
– Значит, не третье поколение, а четвёртое, – потёр начавшую чесаться щетину Дин, глядя сверху вниз на ещё не доросшего до его шести футов с дюймом Алека. – Инициировать тебя у нас с братом не получится, походишь человеком, пока не встретим кого из наших новых Иных друзей.   
– У меня от вас голова кружится, – знакомым Диновым жестом почесал затылок клон из другого мира. – Кстати, у нас ты был единственным ребёнком в семье, брата у тебя не было.  
– Ну и к Кроули этот ваш мир. Без такой занозы в заднице, как мелкий, мне действительно одна дорога была – в Ирак.   
– Дин, а что ты говорил про «избавить Макс от вируса»? Нашим учёным это не удалось, — высокий широкоплечий Логан Кейн в своих очках и со светло-русой чёлкой, которую он постоянно откидывал назад, умудрялся выглядеть одновременно и внушительным, и чрезвычайно стеснительным.   
– Наши пернатые хоть и не учёные, но вылечить или воскресить у них получается неплохо. Смотря у кого, конечно, но наш друг Кастиэль уже на этом деле свою ангельскую руку набил. А если не проявится в ближайшие сутки, я ему и морду набью, – добавил Дин совсем тихо. – Ладно, я спать, тебе, Сэмми, тоже не помешает, четыре часа в машине – это не сон. Алек, ты за старшего. Книги можете брать любые, а папки лучше не трогать. И никаких кнопок не нажимать! Душ и туалет – в конце коридора, кухня на втором уровне, но там ничего съедобного нет. Спальни – на первом уровне, выбирайте какие понравятся – они все как в казарме. В одиннадцатую и двадцать седьмую не соваться – у нас с братом реакция хорошая, мы сначала стреляем, а потом открываем глаза. А завтра на свежую голову и порешаем, как ваших оттуда сюда скопперфилдить.  
Выспаться у Дина не получилось – в полночь раздался звонок, на экране высветились три шестёрки.  
– И чего тебе надо от меня, рогатый?  
– Где ты у меня рога видел, Бельчонок? – в голосе Кроули шотландский акцент звучал явственней, чем обычно. Король Ада определённо был чем-то сильно взволнован.  
– Они тебе по должности полагаются. Ладно, говори, зачем звонишь. Но учти, на психотерапию я не настроен.  
– В Бездну психотерапию. Дин, я прошу убежища.  
– Да хоть сейчас. Креслице с цепями свободно.  
– Белка, не зарывайся. Вы с Лосярой… ах, пардон, с Великим Инквизитором теперь большие шишки, но в отношении меня руки у вас связаны. Я – глава Дневного Дозора. Мы должны сотрудничать.  
– Ага, – Дин звучно зевнул в динамик. – Мы посотрудничали. Ты позвонил потрепаться, я поржал. Всё, адьёс.  
– Дин, я хочу заключить сделку!  
– Сделку? Бывший Король Перекрёстков сам предлагает сделку? Ну-ну, давай, зачитывай. Да не забудь то, что мелким шрифтом.  
– Вы предоставляете мне убежище в защищённом от демонского и ангельского проникновения бункере. Я помогаю вам освободить Кастиэля.  
Сон мгновенно слетел с Винчестера, он сел на кровати, подобравшись, как кот перед прыжком.  
– Кас у тебя? Что с ним?  
– Не у меня. Его захватил Люцифер. Мой бывший хозяин вернулся в Ад и от скуки или из извращённого понятия об ангельской дружбе притащил с собой вашего пернатого. Держит его в клетке рядом с троном, на цепи, как меня когда-то. Поразительное отсутствие воображения.   
– И ты можешь его оттуда вытащить?   
– Не совсем. Но я разработал план и буду руководить операцией из вашего бункера. Или можете попрощаться с вашей пернатой сучкой: Люцифер регулярно покидает мой дворец, чтобы покрасоваться перед фанатками потасканной рожей второсортной рок-дивы. А его шавки почему-то не очень любят ангелов.   
– Идёт, – похоже, счёт действительно шёл на часы, так что Дин начал одеваться, не выпуская трубки из руки. – Где мне тебя подхватить?  
– Твой монстр автомобилестроения прошлого века слишком заметен. Я уже над вами, на первом этаже. Тебе нужно только открыть дверь.  
Дин быстро прошёл по тёмному бункеру, немного задержался у двери Сэма, но стучать не стал – пусть брат поспит, похоже, завтрашний день будет насыщенным. Он прошёл через гараж и открыл входную дверь. Невысокая тёмная фигура просочилась внутрь. На запястьях Кроули тут же защёлкнулись кандалы.   
– Твоя паранойя неуместна, мы же заключили контракт!  
– Ага, а потом ты скажешь, что раз мы не скрепили его поцелуем, то контракт недействителен, а я тебя пустил по доброте душевной. Так вот, доброта – это не про меня. В камеру я тебя, так и быть, не отправлю, посидишь в библиотеке.  
– Она же у вас вся демонскими ловушками расписана!  
– Всё для вашей королевской милости, – Дин толкнул демона в кресло, поставленное по центру выложенной на наборном полу пентаграммы. – Давай, колись, как будем вытаскивать Каса.   
– У Люцифера, то бишь, Винса, завтра вечером концерт в Милуоки. Вы поедете туда и сорвёте его. Для вашей поимки он отзовёт демонов из охраны моего дворца. Тогда мой агент сможет вывести из клетки вашего Плаксу. Но ты должен снять с меня кандалы, чтобы я мог пользоваться магией и ещё оставить лазейку в вашей антиангельской защите, чтобы протащить этого недоптица.   
– Антиангельская защита снята, восстановлю, когда Кас будет здесь. Но сорвать рок-концерт? Кроули, ты в своём уме? Да там полиции больше, чем зрителей. И эти чуваки не на детский утренник пришли. Нет, я, конечно, всегда готов высказать этому засранцу всё, что думаю о его так называемом творчестве, но, по-моему, ты нас с кем-то путаешь.   
– Согласен с братом, – раздался голос Сэма от арки, ведущей в военную комнату. Он, должно быть, проснулся, когда хлопнула входная дверь, и незаметно страховал Дина, пока тот заключал Кроули в кандалы и провожал в библиотеку. И разговор, естественно, услышал.  
– А в чём проблема? – любопытная физиономия Алека нарисовалась за спиной младшенького. – Чего-нибудь сорвать – это ко мне.  
– Где вы раздобыли ещё одну Белку? – на лице Кроули явственно проступил ужас. – Винчестеры, вы размножаетесь почкованием?

***

В Милуоки поехали втроём – на заднем сиденье Импалы вертелся Алек. Его глаза сияли совершенным восторгом, рот практически не закрывался, выстреливая вопросы со скоростью Гатлинга.   
– У меня такое чувство, что я вернулся на четверть века назад и вселился в тело отца, – уже через час такой поездки прорычал Дин. – На заднем сиденье девятилетний Сэмми, за рулём папа после неудачной охоты, а на пассажирском – я сам с заканчивающимся мешком терпения.  
Сэм со сведёнными у переносицы бровями бросил на брата страдальческий взор. Он тоже чувствовал себя Дином с закипающим за рулём отцом и надоедливым почемучкой на заднем сиденье.   
Алека удивляло всё – невырубленные леса по сторонам дороги, работающие заводы, ухоженные дома с лужайками и увядающими хризантемами за белыми оградками. Похоже, тот мир, где он появился на свет, был действительно довольно страшным местом. Закончилось всё тем, что Сэм взял на себя роль гида и за десять часов дороги практически рассказал Алеку не только историю этого мира после две тысячи девятого года, но и обрисовал противостояние Света и Тьмы и ту подлянку, которую Инквизиторы Лондона приготовили для Америки этого мира. Для сытой, вялой, готовой к употреблению, по словам Дика Романа, Америки.   
– Погодите, вы сказали, что мы с Джошуа – Иные. Это значит, что мы тоже можем колдовать?  
– Для этого нужно инициироваться и потом учиться.   
– Но Джошуа нарисовал волшебную дверь! Значит, он уже инициировался?  
– А ты её открыл. И нет, инициацию ты ни с чем не спутаешь. Для этого надо сознательно войти в Сумрак.   
Дин был за рулём десять часов, но в Милуоки он чувствовал себя, пожалуй, бодрее, чем младшенький, выжатый Алеком, как половая тряпка.   
– Ну, зашибись мы будем выглядеть на концерте. А ещё аппаратуру покупать.  
– Не волнуйтесь, ребята, с вами профессиональный диверсант. Меня к такому с шести лет готовили.   
Алек ринулся в магазин, как шестилетка нашего мира, которому родители пообещали купить всё, что он пожелает, а Винчестеры откинули головы на спинку сиденья Детки.   
– Даже если я вытащу оттуда только этих четверых, я буду знать, что жизнь прожил не зря, – пробормотал Дин.  
– Всех вытащим, – хрипло, сорванным голосом откликнулся Сэм. – Главное, чтобы не из огня да в полымя.  
Винчестеры успели задремать, когда вернулся Алек. Особо нагруженным он не выглядел, но зелёные глаза полыхали откровенно ведьминским огнём. Похоже, делать гадости ему нравилось, и «Мантикора» занималась развитием его природных склонностей, пусть и слишком жестокими методами.   
В «Rave/Eagles Club» они проникли, привычно переодевшись в «форму номер два – работяги». Это самые незаметные люди из всех, их вообще никто не запоминает. Даже консьерж, впуская в здание парочку слесарей с громоздким и грязным инструментом, не может потом внятно описать их внешность для полиции. Алек что-то мудрил с динамиками у сцены, Винчестеры бродили вокруг, создавая видимость деятельности, даже что-то подносили-уносили, а когда мелкая копия старшего кивнула им, что всё готово, так же незаметно растворились в осенней ночи.   
Второй раз в этот зал они уже попали вместе с толпой раскрашенных и обвешанных фенечками почитателей Винса Винсенте, прошли два кордона полиции и дисциплинированно встали в середине зрителей, ближе к двери. Мачете и револьверы пришлось оставить в машине – в давке не помогли бы даже Хенины костяные ёжики, зато Сэм упаковал под полы куртки два ангельских клинка – на всякий случай, а Дин не смог расстаться с демонским ножом. Винчестеры с опаской оглядывали возбуждённую толпу, состоящую из брутальных мужиков постарше Дина в наколках и лысинах, и девиц ровесниц Алека. Причём, было непонятно – пришли ли девицы с мужиками или, скорее, это были две несмешивающиеся прослойки – девицы отдельно, лысины в наколках отдельно.   
Концерт оказался для Дина сущей пыткой, едва ли меньшей, чем ножи и вкрадчивый голос Аластора. Толпа вокруг бесновалась, девчонки визжали, их вопли тонули в пошловатых мотивчиках и неровном ритме ударных. В слова Дин старался не вслушиваться – они того не стоили. Сэму было не легче – за почти тридцать лет рядом с отцом и братом он, даже не желая того, научился ценить хороший рок, а то, что неслось со сцены, до него не дотягивало и довольно сильно. Всё было чуть-чуть не – не трогали душу слова, не цепляли мелодии, не зажигал сердце голос. Тощий Винс кривлялся у микрофона, стрелял в толпу подведёнными глазами и тряс крашеными волосами, обрезанными до плеч – спасибо, что не до задницы. Задачей Винчестеров было к концу представления добраться до первых рядов, чтобы, когда наступит нужный момент, Люцифер мог их увидеть. Возвышаясь на полголовы над толпой, красться незаметно довольно трудно, но вокруг мотыляли воздетые к далёкому потолку руки, по ним метались разноцветные лучи, и младшенький, наверное, впервые за последние пятнадцать лет умудрился не привлечь к себе внимание.   
И тут в игру вступил Алек. Винс закончил говорить, гитарист состроил романтическую мину и попытался взять первый аккорд. Из динамиков раздался рёв. Потом пауза, во время которой Винс едва успел оглянуться на гитариста, а потом грянула «Metallica». Не с начала, с проигрыша перед третьим куплетом рванулись в притихший зал «Четыре всадника».  
 _Time  
has taken its toll on you  
The lines that crack your face  
Famine  
Your body it has torn through  
Withered in every place  
Pestilence  
For what you have had to endure  
And what you have put others through  
Death  
Deliverance for you for sure  
There is nothing you can do_16  
Цветные лучи заметались и погасли, оставив зал в темноте, светилась только сцена. Единственный прямой белый луч упирался в двух высоких парней в передних рядах зрителей. Люди начали отходить от Винчестеров, передние оглядывались по направлению луча и видели, как Дин, безжалостно высвеченный в образовавшемся пустом пространстве, медленно поднял правую руку с выставленным вверх средним пальцем. Глаза Винса засветились красным, смазливое лицо как будто треснуло по линиям морщин под толстым слоем грима, за спиной развернулись тени огромных крыльев.  
– Взять их! – для гласа архангела микрофон не нужен.  
 _So gather round young warriors now  
and saddle up your steeds  
Killing scores with demon swords  
Now is the death of doers of wrong  
Swing the judgment hammer down  
Safely inside armor blood guts and sweat_17  
Гремел из колонок голос Хэтфилда, бухали в ритме захлёбывающегося сердца ударные, метался неистовый запил. С флангов начали раздвигать толпу люди в чёрных костюмах и с чёрными, лишёнными белков глазами. Ошарашенные зрители, стиснутые в сравнительно небольшом пространстве зала, не спешили пропускать их, и тогда сначала в одном месте, а затем по всему периметру под потолок рванули клубы чёрного дыма.   
– Ходу, Сэмми, ходу! – выкрикнул Дин, отталкивая с дороги девчонку, в раскрытый рот которой ввинчивался демон.  
Винчестерам не часто приходилось выбираться из толпы, их работа обычно не предусматривает свидетелей, но тут помог Алек. Он выдернул за руку Дина, а тот не отпустил рукав куртки Сэма. Демоны, оказавшиеся в центре людского столпотворения, рванули обратно, к своим распростёртым на затоптанном полу тушкам. И тут очнулись люди. Толпа ломанулась к дверям, сметая цепь полицейских, топча и давя в лепёшку тела демонов. Для концерта Винса Винсенте арендовали самый большой зал клуба, на четыре тысячи мест, но людей пришло меньше – не больше трёх тысяч. Это всё равно была внушительная толпа и, хотя полицейским удалось, в конце концов, превратить паническое бегство в организованную эвакуацию, трупы в чёрных костюмах пострадали так, что некоторым демонам некуда было возвращаться и они ввинтились в бегущих зрителей.  
Люцифер продолжал стоять на сцене, группа сжалась за его спиной, словно пытаясь спрятаться за своими инструментами от безжалостного света прожекторов. Карьера Винса Винсенте если не была похерена, то ещё не скоро вернётся хотя бы к тому уровню, что был час назад.   
Винчестеры и Алек пробежали по подсобным помещениям клуба, вырвались из задней двери и припустили к припаркованной в соседнем квартале Импале. Демоны, которые выбегали вместе со зрителями с парадного входа, неслись на Висконсин-авеню, к парковке, и Дин в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил отца, который вбил в него никогда не оставлять Детку там, где её бы стал искать обыватель. Винчестеры бежали в противоположную сторону – к набережной, прячась в тенях тихой Двадцать пятой улицы. Ну и что, что в три раза дальше, зато безопаснее и народу нет. Почти нет. Потому что чёрный столб дыма, пролетев над головами Винчестеров, ввинтился куда-то за мусорные ящики, и оттуда вышел чернокожий нищий, похлопывая по руке увесистой деревяшкой, из конца которой торчал загнутый вбок пятидюймовый гвоздь.   
Следом пролетели ещё четыре демона, отыскивая себе мясные костюмы в тёмных закоулках и на перекрёстках. Одержимые стягивали кольцо вокруг остановившихся и ощетинившихся ангельскими клинками Винчестеров и Алека. Когда кольцо замкнулось, нищий с палкой двинул рукой, и людей разбросало, приложив спинами о стену дома. Теперь они не могли биться, страхуя друг друга, каждый остался сам за себя. Но даже так справиться с Винчестерами было трудно, и демоны ощутили это на себе, светясь красными сполохами под ударами ангельского клинка и кинжала демонов и дёргаясь под прерывистое, неровное чтение экзорцизма на два задыхающихся голоса.   
А Алек танцевал. Ангельский клинок, непривычно-массивный в узкой юношеской ладони, задевал кончиком перекошенные яростью лица, оставляя огненные разрезы. Хлестал по рукам и торсам, колол в бёдра и икры, выплёскивая адский огонь пополам с человеческой кровью. Гены гепарда позволяли Алеку совершать немыслимые по скорости и высоте прыжки, уворачиваться и ранить трёх противников одновременно. Им удалось, не обращая внимания на повреждения своих временных тушек, прижать его к стене, и ближайший из демонов задёргался на клинке, освещая темноту ночи оранжевыми всполохами. Второй выбил клинок из руки Алека, а третий схватил мальчишку за горло, поднимая его вверх по стене так, что тот заскрёб каблуками ботинок по расписанным граффити кирпичам.  
«Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos», – прозвучали последние слова экзорцизма, и два противника Алека упали, извергая из ртов чёрные клубы дыма, которые ушли в асфальт, оставив после себя два тлеющих пятна.   
– Охренеть. У вас всегда так весело? – спросил он у братьев, слегка задыхаясь.   
– Мой брат в таких случаях говорит: «Очешуеть», – сипло засмеялся Сэм.  
– А считалочки этой слова дашь? – в зелёных глазах Алека плясали фамильные черти. Сэм с удивлением отметил, что он по ним, оказывается, соскучился.  
– Считалочки?  
– Ну, вот этой абракадабры, которую вы тут хором декламировали, пока меня пытались порвать на сотню маленьких Иксов.  
– Чучело! Это был экзорцизм! Ты что, с Библией не знаком? – желание закрыть лицо ладонью оказалось для Сэма почти непреодолимым.  
– Не-а. А зачем она? Задания внедриться в среду священников у меня не было, а лишних знаний нам не давали.  
– Хорошо, проехали. Только не слова, а книгу по демонологии я тебе дам. И потом погоняю по ней. Кстати, то, что демоны провалились в Ад – это необыкновенная удача, они должны были вырваться и улететь ещё на середине экзорцизма – мы их ничем не ограничили. Но, похоже, гады увлеклись боем и не хотели возвращаться к Люциферу несолоно хлебавши.  
Во время этой странной беседы Дин набрал Кроули и начал разговор, отойдя в сторону.  
– Ну, что там?  
– Птичка у вас, петь, правда, пока не может – перышки подрастеряла.  
– Говори по-человечески, что с Касом?  
– Да жива твоя ангельская зазноба, что ему сделается? Потрепали его немного демоны, и при побеге слегка приложило заклинанием. Ничего, отлежится. Ладно, возвращайтесь, а то мне ваши гости тут уже всю плешь проели, а я даже закусить ими не могу из-за ваших средневековых художеств.   
– Дай мне Логана.  
– Слушаю, Дин, – поставленный дикторский голос Кейла сменил дребезжание Кроули.  
– Я же просил не приближаться к пленнику. Он не человек. Собственно, он и не живой, так что ни есть, ни пить, ни в сортир ему не надо. Пусть сидит и читает книжки.  
– Э… Дин, те журналы, что ты ему дал, я бы не назвал чтением.   
– Ну, увы, всё остальное колдуну в руки давать опасно. А азиатские красотки хотя бы не подойдут в качестве ингредиента для заклинаний.   
– Если с такой точки зрения… Прости, ты не скажешь, у вас всё в порядке?  
– В порядке. Все живы, Алек сияет, как новый четвертак и чистит ангельский клинок.   
– Это, наверное, хорошо. Просто мы уже сутки сидим в безопасности, а наши там… Я не знаю, что с ними, может, там уже штурм, а мы тут застряли. Джошуа рвётся домой, да и Макс мечется, а я её даже успокоить не могу.   
– Стоп, помедленнее, – Дин плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье Детки, уступая Сэму привилегию вести машину и не отвечать на вопросы Алека. – Нам до вас ехать десять часов. Я не знаю, как там с волшебной дверью, но, может, вы как-то заблокируете её и пройдёте обратно, чтобы подготовить людей к переходу? А мы попробуем попросить помощи, чтобы вывезти вас оттуда оптом.   
– Это было бы лучше всего, – облегчённо выдохнул Кейл.  
Обратная дорога оказалась легче. Алек вскоре уснул, за ним отключился Дин, и после Айова-Сити, когда пришла его очередь вести машину, он чувствовал себя уже человеком. А Сэм мгновенно уснул, по привычке уткнувшись лбом в стекло.   
Дома первым делом проверили Кастиэля, которого Кроули телепортировал в бункер, в комнату Дина, как только тот с помощью верного Королю демона покинул клетку. Кас выглядел отвратительно, но был в сознании и сразу осведомился, не нужна ли его помощь. Дин только рукой махнул, накрыл ангела одеялом поверх продранного плаща и ушёл восстанавливать наружную антиангельскую защиту. Касу будет некомфортно, но потерпит – это вообще чудо, что Люцифер за десять часов, прошедших со времени сорванного концерта, ничего не предпринял. Наверное, пытался восполнить недополученную энергию, пытая демонов.  
– Джоди, подруга дней моих суровых, как ты? Как девочки?   
– Привет, Бэтмен. Чертовски рада тебя слышать. Совсем забыл про меня, негодник. Девочки в порядке, я тоже скриплю помаленьку. Кстати, откуда цитатка, что-то я не припомню?  
– Не бери в голову, душа моя, это перевод. Слушай, Джоди, у меня к тебе дело.  
– Ну ещё бы. У Винчестеров всегда дело.   
– Иногда ещё голод. Ей-богу, твоя курочка мне снится по ночам. Так вот, о деле. Нужно организовать вывоз и распределение по трём городкам около полутора тысяч человек, возможно, чуть меньше. Как, реально?  
– Умеешь ты озадачить, Винчестер. Погоди, дай подумать. Перезвоню.  
Иногда Дин думал, что отлить Джоди Миллз памятник из золота в полный рост будет ничтожно мало для того, чтобы признать её заслуги перед охотниками Америки. Потрясающее самообладание, живой ум, бездна терпения и большое сердце – и всё это в невысокой мускулистой женщине, одинаково виртуозно владеющей пистолетом и мачете. Потерять семью при обстоятельствах, после которых обычные люди навсегда скрываются в стенах психлечебницы, и после этого взять на воспитание двух трудных девочек-подростков с изувеченной сверхъестественным психикой – кто ещё мог быть способен на такое? А девчонки оттаивали. Конечно, они грызлись между собой, но больше не походили на двух загнанных зверьков и даже кидались защищать друг друга и их приёмную мать.   
Теперь Дин мог быть спокоен. Шериф-охотник из Су-Фолс из кожи вывернется, применит все виды своей шерифской магии, но максимум через сутки колонны автобусов уйдут от Лебанона в трёх направлениях – на восток в Супериор, на юг в Льюис и далеко на запад – в лесной Чуалатин, к кратерному озеру. Самое обидное, что от Сиэтла до Чуалатина было не больше трёх часов езды, а от Лебанона почти сутки, вот только Сиэтлы эти были в разных мирах и в разных временах.   
А пока Дин и Сэм, отдохнувшие и чисто выбритые для разнообразия, шагнули следом за Алеком в приоткрытую дверь, откуда хлестало ветром чужого мира – слаборадиоактивным, с запахами дыма, голода и нужды. Дин, конечно, переживал о радиации, но Сэм убедил его, что доза, которую они успеют схватить за час, будет настолько мала, что сравнима с количеством радиации, полученной за день, проведённый на пляже. С той стороны был цех того самого разрушенного завода. И если в Лебаноне шестнадцатого года стояла тёплая пятница седьмого октября, с осыпающимися листьями, летучими паутинками и запахом тины от водохранилища, то в Сиэтле двадцатого года декабрь задувал в щели сухой снег и вытягивал последние крупицы тепла из дурно пахнущей, настороженной, удивительно разношёрстной толпы.   
Кейл и Макс сумели разбить своих людей на группы, постаравшись разбавить Пятёрок Тройками, чтобы рептилоиды не чувствовали себя изгоями и не боялись, что их оставят здесь или встретят выстрелами там.   
– Я остаюсь, – высокий чернокожий Икс-третий отозвал в сторону Логана.  
– Почему? Ты здесь погибнешь!  
– Мы уйдём, а дверь-то останется. И через неё за нами придёт Уайт. Идите, я смою краски, чтобы никто не смог её открыть.   
– Хорошо, но давай это сделаю я. Я человек, со мной Уайту делить нечего.  
– Зоркий, открой глаза, – безгубым ртом усмехнулся Икс-третий. – Твоей смерти жаждет каждый пятый в этом городе. И каждый первый из тех, кто стоит по ту сторону забора. Иди. Позаботься о моих людях.   
Логан пожал тёмную чешуйчатую руку и отошёл к очереди своих людей – покрытых мягкой и грубой кожей, мехом и чешуёй, с круглыми, продольными и вертикальными зрачками, сверкающими из ввалившихся от голода и холода глаз. Автоматы заговорили, когда в узкую дверь втянулась только половина народа. Иксы испуганно прижались друг к другу, подняли головы вверх, пытаясь разглядеть между стропилами стрелков. Их готовили как солдат, но теперь они были безоружны, ослаблены голодом, холодом и радиацией, которая была им не так опасна, как людям, но действовала на них уже третий месяц кряду, оттягивая энергию на восстановление разрушенных клеток. Сэм и Дин рванули на выстрелы, но Макс и Алек остановили их.  
– Там наш арьергард. Они задержат армию, пока мы выведем остальных. В развалинах Тройки ориентируются лучше людей, вы там будете только мешать. Возвращайтесь в Лебанон, мы скоро присоединимся к вам.  
Винчестеры понимали, что их клонированный родственник прав, и что те неведомые люди с внешностью ящериц, которые вели сейчас бой наверху, неминуемо погибнут. Они лишь надеялись, что погибнут не слишком быстро и не позволят американской армии чужого мира ворваться в Америку мира Винчестеров, с демонами, вампирами и зловредными Иными, но всё же родную и по-своему добрую.   
Они вместе с беженцами вернулись в бункер, проследили, как толпа обтекает стол-карту и втягивается по узкой металлической лестнице на балкон. Прошли гараж с выведенными машинами – решили задействовать всю доступную технику, кроме, конечно, Импалы и байков. Люди выходили из подвала электростанции и шли на юг, в редкую рощу, на краю которой ещё воняло горелым пепелище вампирского гнезда. Там они рассаживались на землю, подстелив под себя свои вещи. Две юные мамы, устроившись плечо к плечу, кормили младенцев. Безжалостное солнце высветило, насколько Пятёрки были молоды, а последние месяцы голода и лишений сделали их совсем прозрачными. Судя по всему, в «Мантикоре» серии сменялись по пятилетиям, Икс-пятым было от двадцати до двадцати пяти, а Икс-третьим за тридцать, но из-за чешуи они частенько смотрелись старше.  
Охотники, которых собрала Джоди, должны были через пару часов привести автобусы и продукты – беженцев нужно было накормить, потому что Лебанон с населением в двести десять человек просто физически этого сделать не мог. Разве что питьевой водой Винчестеры снабдили всех, прицепив к крану шланг и выведя его наружу.   
Выстрелы с той стороны были слышны уже в бункере, бой переместился внутрь завода, когда чернокожий Икс-третий втолкнул в дверь двух своих собратьев и Алека, собиравшихся остаться, чтобы сражаться. Он захлопнул дверь, и её контуры стали размываться – видимо, он плеснул на изображение ведро воды. Дверь исчезла, не оставив на старой краске стены военной комнаты даже следа.   
Винчестеры, удостоверившись, что беженцы накормлены и распределены по автобусам, вернулись в бункер, забрав с собой Алека, Макс и Логана.   
– Наш друг-ангел ещё не совсем здоров, – начал Дин, глядя в карие глаза Макс. – Но через пару дней он поправится и тогда избавит тебя от вируса. Вам лучше пожить это время у нас.  
– А если у него не выйдет? – жалобно спросила девушка.  
– Надежда, всё же, лучше, чем то, чем мы владеем сейчас, – попытался утешить её Логан. Между этими двумя, несмотря на приличную разницу в возрасте, искрило так, что Дину временами даже чудился запах озона. Это, должно быть, ужасно, – любить человека, желать его всем сердцем и не иметь возможности прикоснуться.  
– Но наши люди…  
– Охотники помогут им расселиться, – вступил в разговор Сэм. – Вы заметили – они не стали шарахаться от ваших рептилоидов. Мы в своей жизни и не такое повидали. Так что за своих людей можете не волноваться.   
Дин поискал глазами Алека и с удивлением увидел его беседующим с Джошуа в дальнем углу библиотеки. Он-то думал, что человек-пёс уехал с первой же партией, но тот остался с друзьями. Они склонились над чем-то, а потом резко запахло краской, и выпрямившийся Джошуа сделал на стене первый щедрый мазок широкой кистью. «Ладно, пусть рисует», – подумал Дин. – «Вряд ли его картина испортит местный казённый интерьер».   
– Вы всё ещё думаете, что ваши пернатые мудозвоны могут всё на свете? – Кроули со скучающим видом сидел всё в том же кресле, подперев голову рукой. – А если он не сможет вывести вирус? Лося же он не взялся лечить до того, как всю основную работу сделал Гадриэль.   
– А что ты предлагаешь, Кроули? – Дин не забыл о беглом Короле Ада, он периодически заглядывал в библиотеку проверить своего добровольного узника, пока шла эвакуация.   
– Мы могли бы заключить договор. Мой человек излечивает вашу девицу, а вы взамен предоставляете ему убежище, как и мне.  
– Ты просишь о ком-то, кроме себя? Фергюс, ты не заболел? – Дин состроил преувеличенно-заботливую мину, копируя Ровену.  
– Успокойся, Бельчонок. Я говорю о Мэг. Это она вытащила из клетки вашего полудохлого дружка и теперь скрывается от шавок Люцифера. Она мне только что сообщила, что они подобрались к ней слишком близко.  
– Идёт. Этот договор мы с тобой тоже скреплять не будем, лады?  
– Всё на доверии, Дин, мы же с тобой деловые люди.  
– Вот только люди из нас не все. Давай, тащи Мэг сюда, у нас пентаграмм на всех хватит.   
Пол бункера и правда был для демонов чрезвычайно неудобен – свободных от ловушек площадей было настолько мало, что пересечь его и не угодить хотя бы в одну из них было проблематично. Пожалуй, только военная комната да жилые коридоры были свободны от выложенных металлическими полосами символов.  
Дин не успел договорить, как в соседней ловушке материализовалось две женских фигуры.  
– Твою дивизию! Это не секретный бункер, а какой-то проходной двор! – возмутился Дин. – Про твою мамашу у нас договора не было!  
– А я её сюда и не тащил, – по ошарашенному лицу Кроули было видно, что появление горячо нелюбимой матушки для него такой же сюрприз, как и для Винчестеров.  
– Мальчики! Ух ты, у нас пополнение! – завопила Мэг так, что Ровена манерно прикрыла ладонью ухо. – А кто это такой красивый? Дин, он похож на тебя.  
– Прошу прощения за вторжение, – рыжая ведьма выскользнула из ловушки и отошла к выходу из библиотеки, стараясь держаться на достаточном расстоянии от обоих Винчестеров. – Я взяла на себя смелость сопроводить эту простушку, чтобы она не натворила ошибок, приведя на хвосте демонов. Ах, твои подчинённые, дорогой, такие болваны.  
– Благодаря твоим стараниям, маменька, у меня и подчинённых-то не осталось.  
– Ну что ты, при чём здесь я? Оживлять Абаддон или выпускать Люцифера из клетки мне никогда бы и в голову не пришло…   
– Маменька, помолчали бы вы, – сморщился Кроули.   
– Так, заткнулись все! – прервал светскую беседу Дин. – Мэг, погляди на эту девушку, – он махнул рукой в сторону пришельцев, скромно отошедших к увлечённо рисующему Джошуа. – Можешь ты избавить её от вируса?  
– Да как нечего делать, – сдула чёлку со лба демоница. За прошедшие четыре месяца она вернула своему мясному костюмчику товарный вид и даже волосы у неё вились чёрными блестящими кольцами, как в те дни, когда Винчестеры увидели её в этом теле впервые. – Только мне нужно будет в неё вселиться, если до кого не доходит.  
– Сколько это займёт времени?  
– Чувак, я не ангел, я не могу прикоснуться пальчиком и избавить от всех болезней. Час-два. Может, дольше.   
– Ну, это всё равно меньше, чем… ладно. Учти, если вздумаешь чудить – загоню в Ад, даже не поморщившись.  
– Да знаю я, знаю. Мне и того раза хватило по горло. Усадите её на что-нибудь. И пока я буду в ней, не вздумай лапать мой костюмчик!  
– Да кому ты нужна, лохудра адская?  
Но кресло для её сосуда всё же притащил. Макс он усадил в центр ловушки напротив, предупредив, что ощущения будут не из приятных и для верности приковав к креслу средневековыми кандалами без колдовских символов – арсенал бункера был на диво богат на штучки, как будто сошедшие со страниц «Молота ведьм».   
Дрожащая от страха девушка только шире распахнула глаза, когда столб чёрного дыма ввинтился ей в рот.  
– Теперь это уже не Макс, – предупредил пришельцев Сэм. – Это Мэг.  
Он обернулся к креслу, где остался сосуд демоницы – труп черноволосой белокожей женщины, с широко открытыми мёртвыми глазами. Логан побледнел, а Алек заинтересованно склонил голову набок.  
– Ах, какой костюмчик, – промурлыкала Мэг, поводя плечами нового тела. – Какой замечательный костюмчик! О, да мы огонь-девочка!   
– Мэг, давай без комментариев, – поморщился Дин. – Ты там лечишь или мне начинать читать экзорцизм?  
– Эй-эй, легче там с латынью. Лечу я, лечу. Потрясающе. Её тельце – это просто произведение искусства! Хм, а вот тут… О! Да она же кошка! О-о-о, и у нас начинается те-е-ечка!   
Сэм достал из куртки фляжку со святой водой и показал Мэг, но она не отреагировала, потягиваясь всем гибким телом Макс.  
– Ах, как здорово! Такая сила желания! Божечки, да мы же горим! Температура у нас не меньше ста четырёх! О-о-о, я прямо чувствую, как выгорает вирус! Эй, мальчики-и-и!  
Тело Макс извивалось в кандалах, стараясь вырваться, на смуглых щеках проступил лихорадочный румянец, пухлые губы зазывно приоткрылись, в карих глазах плескалось пламя.   
– Винчестеры! А не замутить ли нам тройничок? Сэма не возьмём, он зануда. А вы двое, отец и сын, а? И я между вами – как котлетка между двумя булочками, как вам?  
Сэм молча сделал шаг вперёд и плеснул Макс в лицо святой водой. Пар взметнулся вверх, в уши ввинтился пронзительный вопль демона. Мэг отдышалась, подняла голову. На мокром лице не было и следа ожога.  
– Я же говорю – зануда.  
– Долго ещё? – устало спросил Дин.  
– Она бесплодна, – совершенно трезвым голосом, без единого следа похоти сообщила Мэг. – Бесплодие лечить будем?  
– Лечи всё, – велел Дин.   
Мэг в теле Пятёрки закрыла глаза, а когда открыла их, там снова плескалось пламя желания. Она закусила полную губку и изогнулась в кресле так, чтобы выпятить грудь. Теперь Мэг уже не болтала, но корёжило её, по виду, неслабо. Она извивалась в кресле, постанывала и бросала призывные взгляды на Дина и Алека.   
Демоницу ещё два раза срывало с резьбы, и она звала заняться с ней сексом Дина с Алеком, обещала неземное блаженство Логану, даже до Сэма снизошла, за что получила ещё пару порций святой воды в лицо.   
Наконец, через показавшиеся бесконечными пятьдесят пять минут рот Макс распахнулся, оттуда вырвался столб чёрного дыма, сделал круг под потолком и ввинтился между бледных губ трупа напротив. Мэг открыла чёрные глаза, не демонические, у её сосуда радужка была настолько тёмно-карего цвета, что зрачок с ней сливался.   
Логан, Дин и Сэм кинулись к Макс, распластавшейся в кресле без сознания, а Алек сделал шаг в сторону Мэг. Та вдруг осела на пол, раскинув руки по лучам пентаграммы.   
– Эй, вы в порядке? – Алек протянул руку, чтобы потрясти демоницу за плечо, но она ловко перехватила её и дёрнула на себя. Он не удержал равновесия, упал на четвереньки, а Мэг, вскочив ему на спину, перемахнула границу ловушки, оттолкнула с дороги Ровену так, что та плюхнулась на задницу, и скрылась в коридорах бункера. Эхо несколько раз отразило от кафельных стен вопль: «Мой единорог!»  
Дин беспомощно посмотрел на Алека, потом на Сэма и произнёс:  
– Простыни я даже стирать не буду – сразу сожгу.  
Сэм согнулся в беззвучном хохоте, остальные замерли в недоумении.  
– Какие простыни? – наконец спросил сидящий на полу Алек.  
– Эта кошка драная понеслась трахать Каса, – пояснил Дин. – В моей комнате, на моей кровати. Убью обоих! – подумал и добавил: – Потом.  
Ровена под шумок попыталась отъехать на заднице в военную комнату, но оказалась схвачена подмышку жёсткой рукой всё ещё смеющегося Сэма. Он вздёрнул маленькую хрупкую ведьму на ноги так, что стоять она могла только на цыпочках.  
– А с этой гостьей что делать будем? Запрём в демонских застенках, раз уж они свободны?  
– Не надо меня запирать! Сэм, мы же можем работать вместе, у нас есть положительный опыт!   
– Шрам у меня на спине положительно дюйма три длиной – подарочек твоего сыночка, результат нашей совместной работы, – прорычал Сэм, прищуривая холодные глаза.   
– Сэм, я обещаю ничего не предпринимать ни против вас с Дином, ни против ваших гостей. Хочешь, поклянусь?  
– Клянись, – ответил Дин, доставая из кармана какой-то шнурок. – Узнаёшь фенечку? Совиная Голова от сердца оторвал. Не «Кот Шредингера», конечно, но довольно близкая его имитация. При малейшей попытке навредить превращается в лезвие и начинает вращаться.  
С этими словами Дин обернул шнурком левую руку ведьмы. Цветные хвостики слились друг с другом, верёвочка превратилась в монолитный браслет. Ровена зыркнула на старшего Винчестера, но смолчала, только провернула браслет вокруг запястья, то ли проверяя прочность, то ли устраивая поудобнее. Сэм отпустил её, и она надменно протопала каблуками к дальнему столику библиотеки.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
16 Время  
Плохо отразилось на тебе:  
Морщины изуродовали твое лицо.  
Голод...  
Твое тело истощилось,  
Усохло во всех местах...  
Чума,  
Которую ты должен был пережить,  
И которой ты заразил других...  
Смерть...  
Приговор для твоей души,  
Ты ничего не можешь изменить...

Источник: www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/metallica/the_four...  
© Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/

17 Так окружи себя молодыми воинами   
И оседлай своих коней.  
Убейте как модно больше демонов мечами.  
Пришло время смерти деятелей несправедливости  
Ударь молотком правосудия.

Источник: www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/metallica/the_four...  
© Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: www.amalgama-lab.com/


	11. Генеральная уборка

**Тогда**  
Пришельцы из «Тёмного ангела», Винс Винсенте, Кроули, Мэг, Кастиэль, немного призраков.  
 **Сейчас**  
Прощались ранним субботним утром у ворот бункера. Логан с сияющей и умиротворённой Макс ехали на запад, к рептилоидам – им нужны будут люди для связи с внешним миром. Алек и Джошуа направлялись на восток, в Супериор. Человек-пёс накануне закончил рисунок, приделав к новой двери в стене библиотеки старую ручку, которую Сэм нашёл ему в недрах склада.   
– Когда нужно. Откроете, – пролаял Джошуа и потупился. – За Макс.  
Алеку и Логану Винчестеры выделили по машине из гаража Хранителей, которые вернули охотники, увезшие людей на юг и восток. Те, кто повёз беженцев в Чуалатин, наверняка ещё только подъезжали к горному городку.   
– Может, останешься? – тихо спросил Алека Дин. – Мы же, вроде как, семья.  
– Они – тоже моя семья, – Алек грустно улыбнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу. – Я обещаю, что как только расселю их, тут же вернусь. У вас тут такие дела творятся – после всего, что вы для нас сделали, я буду чувствовать себя последним подлецом, если не помогу вам с Люцифером. И с Лондонским бюро, хотя так и не понял, кто это такие и почему распоряжаются здесь, в Америке.  
– Держись от всего этого подальше, – Дин хлопнул своего клон-сына по плечу и подтолкнул его к машине.  
Алек сел, махнул рукой и включил зажигание. Джошуа высунулся из пассажирского окна и глядел на них, пока машина не скрылась на Сто пятидесятой улице. После этого Дин и Сэм развернулись и вошли в гараж. Навстречу им обернулся высокий светловолосый парень с напряжённо сведёнными бровями над голубыми глазами.  
– Простите, а где все?   
– Ты кто? – Дин настороженно уставился на него.  
– Зак.  
– Зак, значит. И как ты сюда попал, Зак? – Сэм за спиной Дина вытащил пистолет, но парень производил впечатление слегка не от мира сего и при том, что был одного с Дином роста и ширины плеч, опасным не казался.  
– Меня забрали с фермы. Привезли в город. Там было много моих братьев и сестёр, а еды не было. Потом все пошли, и я пошёл. А тут байки. Я починил, – Зак махнул рукой туда, где и правда стояли древние мотоциклы.   
– Чувак, ты их всю ночь чинил, что ли?  
– Нет, когда свет погас, я спал.  
– Ладно, Зак, пошли с нами, – Сэм спрятал пистолет и взял парня за запястье. – Мы тебя покормим и завтра отвезём к остальным.  
– Хорошо, – тот покорно двинулся следом за Винчестерами.  
Скорбную умом Пятёрку накормили и устроили в пустой комнате. Давать ему свои журналы или книги Хранителей Дин побоялся, к Импале подходить запретил строго-настрого, но Зак, похоже, не расстроился. Он сел на заправленную кровать и уставился на пустую стену, как на экран.  
– Про такое нам наши друзья из другого Сиэтла не говорили. Это что, какая-то неправильная модификация? – озабоченно спросил Дин.  
– Скорее, травма. Обратил внимание – у него из-под волос выглядывают шрамы? Завтра позвоним Алеку, спросим, что делать с их потеряшкой.   
– Кстати, о потеряшках!   
Дин достал из кармана куртки медную пепельницу в форме лаптя, поставил на пол военной комнаты и сказал:  
– Давай, Лукич, превращайся. Ты дома.  
Через мгновенье на месте пепельницы стоял маленький сухонький дедок в джинсах, клетчатой фланелевой рубашке размера на четыре больше нужного и с торчащими во все стороны волосами цвета соли с перцем.  
– А что, хороший у тебя дом. Добрый.   
И тут же исчез, как его и не было.  
– Ты что это сюда притащил? – брови Сэма взлетели на рекордную высоту.  
– Это Фрол Лукич. Радуйся, Сэмми, у нас теперь всё как у людей – даже домовой есть.   
– Придурок. Тебе восемь лет, чтобы всякую гадость в дом тянуть? Мы уничтожаем нечисть, а не устраиваем приюты для неё.  
– Успокойся, Сэм. Это добрая нечисть, таких в России в каждом пятом доме – и ничего, все довольны.   
– А, так это подарок от Дарьи? Тоска замучила?   
– Ну, не все же могут расстаться с девушкой и забыть о ней сразу в самолёте.  
– Мы не расстались. Вернее, расстались, но ненадолго. Ей нужно доучиться.  
– Погоди, так Таня что, собирается приехать в Америку?  
– Не совсем приехать, скорее, прийти. Она может передвигаться по земной коре гораздо быстрее, чем по поверхности. Но да. Мы договорились.  
– Ты, поди, и домик уже в Лебаноне присмотрел? – Дин пока не мог понять, как относиться к этой новости – принимать в штыки или радоваться за брата. Винчестеры и семейная жизнь – это была слишком сложная тема, чтобы разобраться в ней за пару минут. – Или выберете город побольше?  
– Присмотрел. Нет, побольше нам не нужно. Моя работа здесь, а для Татьяны расстояния значения не имеют.  
– Это хорошо, что твоя работа… В общем, поздравляю, Сэмми. Рад за тебя! – Дин по привычке отодвинулся и хлопнул брата по плечу вытянутой рукой.  
– Пока не с чем, но спасибо.   
– Мы с тобой становимся респектабельными людьми, кто бы мог подумать, твоё святейшество!  
– Иных Инквизиторов так не называют.  
– Тогда несвятейшество. Несвятая Инквизиция – а что, звучит!  
– Ребята, я что-то пропустил? – из коридора, ведущего к жилым комнатам, появился Кастиэль, здоровый и почти сияющий, как тогда, когда его Даша подлечила.   
– О, проснулся, солнце ясное. А говорил, ангелы не спят.  
– Остаточное действие заклинания это было, с помощью него держал меня в клетке Люцифер. Спасибо, что спасли.  
– Для тебя – всегда пожалуйста! – Дин изо всех сил пытался разглядеть на ангеле следы бурной ночи, но не находил. То ли не было ничего, что вряд ли, то ли оздоровление стёрло и их.  
– Мне нужно вернуться. Брат мой…  
– Даже не думай! – Сэм решительно ухватил Кастиэля за рукав и стянул на три ступеньки вниз, чтобы усадить у стола-карты. – Второй раз мы тебя из клетки вытащить можем и не суметь.  
– Да нет, я буду осторожен. Но с Люцифером что-то не так. Плохо ему, по-моему, сейчас.  
– Я не понял, – навис над ангелом Сэм. – Порыв пожалеть всю окрестную нечисть передаётся в этом бункере воздушно-капельным путём?  
– Я слышал разговор его с отцом, Сэм. Вижу я теперь, что Люцифер не может выкинуть его из головы. Но отец опять пропал. Не знаю я, до чего додумается брат, поэтому должен рядом быть, чтобы попытаться остановить.  
– В клетке ты, безусловно, был рядом, – хмыкнул Дин.  
– Я буду осторожен. И буду на связи.  
И Кастиэль пропал с шорохом призрачных крыльев, по обыкновению забыв попрощаться.  
– Ну, он хотя бы обещал, – развёл руками Сэм.   
Дин бросил ему взгляд из серии «знаем мы цену его обещаниям» и направился к библиотеке – нужно было продолжить разбор артефактов из схрона Праги и изучить возможные узлы сети заклинания Лондонского бюро – чем раньше они начнут её разрушать, тем лучше.  
Когда пронзительный вопль заметался по бункеру, отражаясь и множась в коридорах, Винчестеры подскочили, едва не смахнув ноутбуки.   
– Это кто? Мэг или Ровена? – Сэм потряс головой в попытке вытрясти из ушей звон.  
– Хотелось бы думать, что обе, но, скорее, демоница, – Дин захлопнул ноутбук и поднялся. – Наконец-то моя комната освободилась. Пойдём выручать бедолагу, только кандалы захвачу.  
– Как вы можете видеть, в новом веке отделка бункера Хранителей Знаний сдвигается от ар-деко и американского производственного стиля в сторону неоготики, представленной затянутыми в чёрную кожу демоницами, попавшими в демонские ловушки.  
– Дин…  
– Что?  
– А откуда ты знаешь про «американский производственный»?  
– Из документации по бункеру. Прикинь, Сэмми, я знаю буквы. И даже умею их складывать в слова.  
– Извини.   
– Может, вы закончите уже расшаркиваться друг перед другом и вытащите меня отсюда? – Мэг сложила руки на внушительной груди и зло посмотрела на Винчестеров снизу-вверх.  
– Знаешь, если бы ты не торчала посреди коридора, то мы бы не стали заморачиваться. Но ты загораживаешь проход к моей комнате. Поэтому давай сюда ручки, – Дин протянул браслеты кандалов.  
– Вот ещё! – Мэг задрала нос. – И не подумаю!  
– Что ж. Коридор широкий, буду пробираться по стеночке, – вздохнул старший Винчестер.  
Мэг молча вытянула руки, ржавые браслеты замкнулись на тонких белых запястьях. Колдовские символы вспыхнули и погасли. Дин перехватил низенькую демоницу подмышкой и повёл в сторону библиотеки, к её королю.   
– Дин, а как она попалась-то? Я не увидел ловушки ни на полу, ни на потолке, – Сэм шёл следом и вертел головой, оглядывая плитку стен и пола.  
– Помнишь, мы в самом начале нашли на складе старые строительные материалы? Тот плотницкий лак оказался вполне себе жидким и прозрачным, только сох долго. Умели же делать раньше!  
– Так вот почему у нас тогда неделю воняло! И где ещё теперь ловушки?  
– Что б я помнил… Где-то, где явных нет. Эх, не думал я тогда, что к нам ведьмы заявятся, ещё и ведьминских бы нарисовал! Этой бестии повезло, что сразу в такую не угодила.  
– Я за стенку держалась, когда бежала. Мне реально плохо было после этой вашей полукошки.  
Дин усадил Мэг напротив Кроули, придвинул им стол и плюхнул на него новую стопку журналов – за сорок восьмой год. Демоны переглянулись, скривились и потащили к себе по «чтиву». Ровена гуляла по бункеру свободно, правда, далеко от библиотеки не отходила – ей нравилось изводить сына. А когда жертв прибавилось, рыжая ведьма как будто даже лицом посвежела. Она попыталась пристать и к Заку, когда Сэм вывел того из комнаты на обед, но потерпела фиаско. Икс-пятый или не понимал, чего от него нужно этой манерной женщине, или имел вместо нервов стальные тросы. Ровене пришлось отступить.  
Вечером Дин позвонил своему клон-сыну. До Супериора было меньше часа езды, они с Джошуа должны были уже не только доехать, но и выбрать себе место жительства. В городке, откуда Дин и Дженна когда-то вывезли новорожденную Тьму, осталось не так уж много местных жителей – только те, кого успел спасти Сэм, да и они наверняка поспешили уехать из зачумлённого города. Так что теперь Пятёрки занимали пустующие дома и уже приглядывались к рабочим местам.   
– Зак? Высокий такой, светловолосый с голубыми глазами? Проклятье, – голос Алека звучал тревожно. – Его вообще не нужно было вывозить в Сиэтл! Кто его выволок с той фермы?   
– Не знаю, кто выволок, но он здесь. Нам отвезти его в Чуалатин?  
– Только не туда! – Алек почти закричал, и Дин, поморщившись, отодвинул телефон от уха. Неужели и он семнадцать лет назад был таким экспрессивным? – Зак – это бомба. А Макс – запал. Ему в «Мантикоре» промыли мозги, чтобы он, как её увидит, убил Логана.  
– Да что у вас все на этого Логана ополчились?  
– Не все, только «Мантикора». Он журналист, тот самый легендарный Зоркий, который разоблачал всякие махинации в правительстве. Ну, и нашу контору он тоже вывел на свет. Конечно, им это не понравилось, а возможностей у них было побольше, чем у иного государства. А Зак для нас, трансгенов, живая легенда. Это он организовал тот побег одиннадцать лет назад, когда на свободу вырвались несколько Пятёрок, в том числе Макс и… и Бен.  
– Бен? Кто такой Бен?  
– Мой брат-близнец. Он… стал маньяком-убийцей. Макс убила его. Он сам попросил – не мог больше жить. Я не такой, правда!  
– Да верю я, верю. Дальше что было?  
– Дальше Макс попыталась уничтожить «Мантикору», а Зак её страховал. У них не получилось, они попались. «Мантикора» внедрила в Макс вирус, а Заку сделала операцию на мозге. Потом уже наши врачи в Сиэтле, те, которые сочувствовали трансгенам, снова стёрли ему память, но что-то, похоже, повредили – он стал как заторможенный. Его отправили на ферму к людям, которые сочувствовали Зоркому и Сопротивлению. Потом Макс, всё же, уничтожила «Мантикору». И трансгены вышли на свободу. А дальше ты, в общем-то, и сам знаешь.  
– Ладно, Алек. Мы завтра с Сэмом отправляемся в Нью-Йорк, заодно завезём к тебе твоего героического Джоэла без Клементины18.  
Дин отключился и направился к своей комнате – завтра нужно было встать пораньше, чтобы закупить для Ровены еды на три дня и выехать на восток – до Нью-Йорка пилить сутки, а с заездом в Супериор – и того дольше.   
На его постели возвышалась приличная куча чёрных носков. Все скатанные в колечки – как снимал и под кровать закидывал.  
– Чёрт, не думал, что их так много, – Дин опасался приближаться к кровати, подозревая, что и запах от них должен быть соответствующий. Убирался он в комнате регулярно, разве что не так тщательно, как чистюля Сэм. Кто ж мог знать, что эти зловредные носки имеют тенденцию скапливаться в труднодоступных местах – под кроватью и стеллажами.   
Но спать где-то было надо, а матрас «Memory Foam» был в бункере вообще в единственном экземпляре, и оставлять его своим грязным носкам было как-то странно. Поэтому Дин мужественно прошёл к кровати, завернул кучу в одеяло и поволок в прачечную. Старинная стиральная машинка, один из первых автоматов, могла справиться и не с такой задачей. Он лёг, нацепил наушники и завернулся в чистую простыню, решив, что в бункере достаточно тепло, чтобы не замёрзнуть и так. Когда маленькие руки домового накрыли его позаимствованным в соседней комнате одеялом, Дин уже крепко спал.

***

Девчонка шла вдоль четырнадцатого шоссе из Канзаса в Небраску. Иначе было не сказать – Монтроз остался далеко позади, Супериор был столь же далеко впереди, больше городов на этом отрезке шоссе не было, разве что она решила сыграть в диснеевскую Ариэль и вынырнула из водохранилища Лавуэлл, которое они только что проехали. Судя по футболке с коротким рукавом, поверх которой на девчонке не было ничего – и это ранним октябрьским утром, – чешуя и хвост казались более вероятны, чем неудачный автостоп.   
– Мисс, вас подвезти? – Дин притормозил рядом с нею.   
Девчонка отпрыгнула, развернулась и удивлённо уставилась на чёрную машину. Не услышать рокот мотора Детки – это как же надо было задуматься?   
– Что? Нет, – она оглянулась на унылый пейзаж вокруг. От горизонта до горизонта во все стороны тянулись поля – справа от шоссе чёрные с зелёными ниточками озимых всходов, слева – жёлтые, покрытые жёсткой стернёй. Вперёд и назад ныряло по пологим склонам шоссе, а рядом симпатичный зеленоглазый мужчина терпеливо ждал ответа, высунув локоть в открытое окно старого пижонского автомобиля. – Я не знаю. Не пойму, где я…  
– Вы в трёх милях к северу от водохранилища Лавуэлл.  
– А как я здесь оказалась?  
– Увы, на этот вопрос я вам ответить не смогу, – Дин поднял бровь. – Так куда вас подбросить?  
– Назад, к водохранилищу, если вам не сложно, – девчонка обхватила себя руками, только сейчас, видимо, почувствовав, как замёрзла.  
– Садитесь, – Дин откинулся на спинку, а Сэм, перегнувшись, открыл заднюю дверь. Просить сделать это Зака, который сидел там, они не стали – тот с утра был ещё более заторможенным, чем вчера, и только вертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая однообразный пейзаж, как будто ему показывали необыкновенно интересное кино.  
Девушка села, поздоровалась и сжалась в уголке у своей двери. Зак поглядел на неё, вытащил из-за спинки одеяло и передал ей. Она завернулась, благодарно улыбнувшись.  
– Меня зовут Дин, это Сэм, рядом с вами сидит Зак. Мы едем в Супериор, – представил всех Дин, разворачивая машину и устремляясь обратно, к Лавуэллу.  
– Эшли.   
– И куда вы шли, Эшли? – не лишне будет спросить, хотя уже было понятно, что ответа вряд ли дождутся.  
– Не знаю. Я никуда не должна была идти… У меня мама умерла.  
– Сочувствую вам, – горе, которое заставило ринуться куда глаза глядят – это Дин понимал. – Может, вам нужна помощь?  
– Нет, не думаю, – Эшли наморщила лоб, как будто пыталась что-то вспомнить.   
– Хорошо.  
Дин в зеркало заднего вида разглядывал свою пассажирку. Лет двадцати двух, может, чуть больше. Ненакрашена, похоже, встала с постели, натянула джинсы и пошла куда глаза глядят. Русые волосы стянуты резинкой в небрежный хвостик, голубые глаза смотрят слегка расфокусированно. Никаких сверхъестественных черт, иногда выявляемых зеркалами, как у рейфов или подменышей.   
– Пить хотите? – Эшли кивнула, и Сэм протянул ей бутылку святой воды. Девчонка напилась и с благодарностью вернула обратно.   
– Вот здесь сверните, – она махнула рукой в сторону грунтовки, ведущей к водохранилищу. – У нас дом на северном берегу, ещё пару миль.  
Далеко она забралась, вышла, наверное, ещё семи утра не было, подумал Дин.  
Старый одноэтажный дом они увидели издалека. Он казался бы заброшенным, если бы не пяток кур, по-хозяйски занявших просторное крыльцо. Дин остановил машину, курицы с кудахтаньем разлетелись. Эшли вышла, поблагодарила, за ней вылез Зак.  
– Эй, а ты куда? Мы дальше едем, – позвал его Дин.  
– Мне надо…  
– Эшли, можно, мой друг воспользуется туалетом?   
– Да, конечно, – девушка оглянулась, на её лицо вернулось недоумённое выражение.  
Дин, на всякий случай, пошёл вместе с Заком – мало ли, куда эта травмированная на всю голову Пятёрка могла забрести. При том, что с мозгами у него было не совсем хорошо, с мускулами и рефлексами – полный порядок, в этом Дин успел убедиться, сутки наблюдая за своим незваным гостем. Сэм тоже вышел из машины, остановился, привалившись к Детке и оглядывая замусоренный двор, несколько яблонь с ещё висящими на ветках сморщенными плодами и неубранный огород за ними.   
Эшли провела гостей в тёмную гостиную, показала, куда идти дальше.  
Из кресла у окна раздался скрипучий голос:  
– Ты решила уморить нас голодом, лентяйка?  
Дин проследил, чтобы Зак закрыл за собой дверь ванной и вернулся на несколько шагов обратно – он хотел держать в поле зрения и ванную, и гостиную, которая оказалась не пуста.   
– Что вы там стоите? Проходите, садитесь, – тот, кто сидел у окна, позвал Дина. – Сейчас дочь приготовит завтрак. Бездельница, только бы от работы отлынивать!  
Эшли сказала, что её мать умерла, значит, в кресле отец, решил Дин. Ни по голосу, ни по укутанной в тряпки и сидящей против света фигуре этого было не определить.   
– Спасибо, но мы спешим, – отказался он. – Прошу прощения за моего друга – он недавно вернулся из Афганистана и ещё не совсем оправился от ранения.   
В это время как раз появился Зак, Дин сделал шаг к выходу. Но Пятёрка вдруг затормозил и стал отмахиваться, как будто вокруг него кружила парочка ос.   
– Эй, ты чего? – Зак оказался в полосе света, падавшей из окна, и Дин ясно видел, что никакие насекомые его не атакуют.  
– Голова, – Пятёрка мотал этой самой головой, как лошадь, продолжая отмахиваться. – Они хотят залезть мне в голову…  
– Да кто хочет, тут никого нет, – растерянно спросил Дин, не зная, что лучше – продолжать уговаривать или попытаться силой вытащить парня из дома.  
– Они. Злые, – Зак ещё несколько раз взмахнул руками, а потом остановился, растерянно глядя вокруг. – Ушли.  
– Вот и славно. И мы пойдём, – Дин ухватил Пятёрку за рукав.  
– Хотя бы кофе выпейте, – в дверях стояла Эшли, умытая, подкрашенная, совсем не похожая на саму себя получасовой давности. – Я вечером яблочный пирог испекла, он ещё остался.  
Против пирога Дин бороться не хотел. Он отпустил Зака, Эшли сразу же усадила его за стол и крикнула Сэма. Тот помог подтащить к столу кресло отца Эшли, который так и не представился.   
Кофе оказался неплохим, а пирог так и вообще замечательным. Непонятно, кто его ел вечером – создавалось впечатление, что вчера его даже не стали пробовать. К завтраку вышел ещё один представитель семьи Эшли – её младший брат Саймон. Держался он скованно, отца явно опасался, как и гостей, жался к сестре. Дин попытался разговорить пятнадцатилетнего мальчишку, но, наткнувшись на загнанный взгляд и монотонный, лишённый интонаций голос, решил не лезть, а лучше звякнуть потом в соцслужбы. Очень уж пацан походил на Макса Миллера, несбывшийся кошмар Сэма. Если парень в родном доме чувствует себя как в тылу врага, то чем раньше им займутся – тем лучше. В первую очередь для окружающих.   
Зак ещё несколько раз взмахивал руками, но теперь над головой Дина. Причём после его взмахов Винчестер с удивлением замечал, что его голову отпускала боль, а до этого он и внимания на неё не обращал. А вот Сэм вдруг вскочил с места и, схватившись за виски, попытался шагнуть к двери. Ему не удалось – отец Эшли протянул костлявую руку и вцепился в полу его джинсовой куртки. Младшенький качнулся вперёд, острые, загнутые, как у коршуна, когти старика, пропороли подкладку, и оттуда вывалился контейнер с каменной солью.   
Дин почему-то видел всё как в замедленной съёмке: белый пластиковый цилиндр упал на стол, подскочил и развалился надвое, рассыпая вокруг белые крупинки. Соль по дуге пролетела над тарелкой с куском пирога, над чашкой и попала на вторую руку старика, лежащую на столе. Из кресла как будто поднялось туманное облако, а старик упал лицом в стол. Рука, держащая куртку Сэма, разжалась и безвольно повисла. По гостиной стал распространяться запах разложения. Вскочили все, даже Зак.  
– Папа?– Эшли сделала попытку подойти к отцу, но Дин остановил её.   
– Быстро все вон, – он схватил одной рукой девушку, второй её брата и поволок к выходу.   
Не тут-то было. Чем бы ни было то, что придавало трупу отца Эшли видимость жизни, оно не собиралось выпускать своих жертв. Дверь открыть было невозможно, окна тоже. Дин сгрёб со стола крупинки соли и почувствовал, что ему как будто стало легче дышать. Было даже лучше, чем когда над его головой махал Зак.  
– Возьмите в руки соль! Эта тварь как-то действует на нас!  
Сэм, стоявший в прострации, начал медленно наклоняться к столу, на его лице отразилось страдание – похоже, что-то очень не хотело дать ему дотянуться до соли. Тогда Дин просто швырнул в него то, что было в руке в надежде, что сколько-то крупинок запутаются у брата в шевелюре и тварь отступит. Так и получилось – серое облачко отлетело от головы Сэма. Дин схватил ещё одну горсть и высыпал в волосы Эшли, а следующую – Саймона. Парень захлопал глазами, обводя гостиную удивлённым взглядом – как будто и сам не знал, как его сюда занесло.   
– Эшли, ещё есть каменная соль? Не йодированная, а простая, которую для животных покупают?  
– Да, кажется. У нас раньше корова была, соль должна быть в сарае.   
Сэм толкнул дверь, но она предсказуемо не открылась.  
– Мы заперты. А призрак что-то проявиться не спешит, – он пытался вглядеться в тени по углам гостиной, но ничего не находил.  
– Судя по всему, это не один призрак, а несколько, – запах от трупа за столом заставил Дина пожалеть о пироге, причём во всех смыслах – и о том, что такая вкуснятина пропала, и о том, что эта вкуснятина сейчас настойчиво просилась обратно. – Похоже, у нас тут выводок лярв.  
– Лярв? – Эшли удивлённо распахнула глаза, оказавшиеся довольно симпатичными без одуряющей поволоки, насылаемой призраком. – Кто это?  
– Не кто. Уже что. Вид мстительных духов. Души людей, живших в этом доме и отличавшихся скверным характером. Настолько скверным, что после смерти не смогли уйти на покой, а продолжили пакостить близким. Сначала заводится одна лярва, как правило, при жизни это редкостной стервозности женщина. Она доводит мужа до смерти, а потом не даёт его душе покинуть наш мир, превращая её в своё подобие – в ещё одну лярву. И так далее, пока всю семью не угробят.   
Рассказывая это, Дин высыпал свою соль в графин с водой и размешивал, пока она не растворилась. Потом он этой водой плеснул на окно и тут же сам графин швырнул следом. Оконное стекло разбилось, утренний ветер ворвался в дом. Дин метнулся к окну и начал вытаскивать осколки из рамы.  
– Зак, вылезай первым, примешь Саймона и Эшли.  
– А вы? – Эшли с трудом оторвалась от зрелища, как светловолосый парень одним гибким движением выпрыгнул наружу, и обернулась к Дину.   
– Скажи, где тут у вас семейные альбомы? – вопросом на вопрос ответил тот.  
– В спальне мамы – она последняя по коридору.   
Сэм молча шагнул в коридор, а Дин помог вылезти Эшли и Саймону, дождался брата, нагруженного альбомами с фотографиями, и следом за ним тоже покинул дом через окно.  
– Лярвы очень слабые духи, – объяснял он девушке на скамейке под старой яблоней. – Без носителя они почти ничего не могут. Но зато, стоит им укрепиться на жертве, они постепенно полностью её подчиняют. Боюсь, что твой отец был мёртв уже пару дней, а лярва заставляла его тело двигаться, чтобы поддерживать видимость жизни.  
Эшли тихонько плакала, комкая в руках платок. Дин готовился к истерике и крикам, но, похоже, девушка уже давно что-то подозревала, и случившееся не стало для неё шоком, только горем.  
– Это мама, да? Мама убила папу?  
– Не совсем, – Дин поглядел на дом, мрачной громадой загораживающий их от солнца. – У вас там этих тварей гораздо больше, чем две. Скорее всего, первой лярвой стала кто-то из твоих прабабушек. Давай-ка посмотрим, и ты мне расскажешь о своих родных всё, что сможешь вспомнить.  
Они просидели над альбомами около часа. Выяснилось, что в семейных преданиях не сохранилось ни одного воспоминания о добрых или забавных родственниках. Все, кто не успел в юности сбежать из этого дома, постепенно превращались в законченных мизантропов и старательно портили жизнь окружающим. Эшли вспомнила, что с самого раннего детства мечтала покинуть мрачный дом на берегу Лавуэлла. Она не могла сказать, было ли сегодняшнее путешествие на север её собственным желанием, или это лярва решила расширить свой ареал. Дин склонялся ко второму – девушка утром была явно не в себе, а сейчас, освободившись от паразита, выглядела совершенно нормальной, разве что очень расстроенной.  
Сэм в это время так же точно беседовал с Саймоном, а Зак, побродив по двору, зашёл в сарай и теперь гремел там чем-то металлическим.   
– А как же нам теперь быть? – Эшли взглянула на мрачную громаду дома. – Папу надо похоронить, да и нам с Саймоном надо где-то жить.  
– И вот тут я должен сказать тебе очень неприятную вещь, – Дин весь подобрался. – Чтобы избавиться от призрака, нужно выкопать его кости, посолить и сжечь их. В смысле, сами кости до конца не сгорят, но огонь уничтожит призрака.   
– Выкопать? Всех?   
– Похоже, придётся всех. У вас там явно больше шести лярв – по одной на каждого из нас, да ещё неизвестно сколько болталось без носителей – Зак говорил о них во множественном числе. Он, похоже, из-за травмы мозга может как-то их чувствовать.  
– Но это ведь грех – тревожить покой мёртвых?  
– Что делать, раз мёртвые не дают покоя живым? Ты можешь указать могилы всех своих родственников?  
– Да, это несложно. У нашей семьи своё собственное кладбище, оно дальше на восток.  
– На неосвящённой земле? – удивился Дин.  
– Там раньше часовня стояла, а ниже город, но когда поставили электростанцию, город ушёл под воду, и часовню забросили. Из прежних жителей осталась только моя семья, и то это новый дом, старый разобрали перед затоплением.   
– Сэмми, доставай лопаты, нас ждёт неупокоенное кладбище, – Дин представил объём работ, и у него заранее заболела спина.  
– Мы вам поможем, – Эшли решительно встала и направилась к сараю. – Лопат у нас предостаточно. Пойдём прямо сейчас – там всё равно никого нет.  
– Сначала надо как-то достать из дома тело твоего отца.   
Это была та ещё задачка. Лярвы освободили дверь, и открывалась она легко. Но стоило переступить порог – в виски ввинчивалась боль, а барабанные перепонки едва не лопались от визга, слышимого внутри головы. Каменная соль, которой посыпали волосы и одежду, почти не помогала – лярвы пикировали всей толпой, их даже стало видно: серые облачка на фоне стен и потолка. В конце концов, с задачей справился Зак – он просто прошёл внутрь и вытащил на крыльцо кресло с трупом старика. И упал рядом, потеряв сознание. Серые облачка, вылетевшие вместе с ним, тут же вернулись обратно, под защиту потолка – призраки, по крайней мере, такие слабые, как лярвы, не выносят солнечного света.  
Зака привели в чувство, труп погрузили в пикап, за руль которого села Эшли. Винчестеры и Икс-пятый поехали следом на Импале. Выкопать пятнадцать могил – это было очень непросто. Несмотря на то, что у Винчестеров в этом деле был многолетний опыт, геномодифицированный солдат пахал как экскаватор и даже двое гражданских, оставшихся сиротами, помогали изо всех сил, провозились до темноты. На огромном костре, получившемся из разломанных гробов и собранного по всей округе валежника, сгорели щедро посыпанные солью, перемешанные между собой кости и два тела – родителей Эшли и Саймона. Напоследок кости ещё и разбили лопатами, потом всё вместе с пеплом и солью ссыпали в ближайшую разрытую могилу, закопали и воткнули один из старых крестов, срезав с его таблички все имена и даты, оставив только фамилию – Питерсен. Отныне все Питерсены, умершие до этого дня, покоились в одной могиле.   
Назад вернулись в полной темноте. Свет фар почти не попадал в дом, и Винчестеры включили фонарики, первыми проходя внутрь и поводя вокруг датчиками ЭМП. Приборы молчали. Похоже, лярв уничтожили всех, а если кто невинный попал под раздачу, значит, такая у него судьба. Работа была сделана.  
На ночь остались у Питерсенов, все устали настолько, что воструби хоть все ангелы воинства Господня, они бы только, кряхтя, перевернулись на другой бок.   
Утро началось с тарахтения. Дин сполз с постели и, с трудом разминая ноющие конечности, отодвинул покрывало с разбитого окна. Вдалеке, за заросшим огородом, ярко-жёлтый трактор полз по стерне, оставляя за собой чёрную полосу вспаханной земли. На звук в гостиную сползлись только Сэм и Питерсены, так и выяснилось, что с утра за работу взялся Зак.  
– Вот ведь фермер неугомонный, – проворчал Дин. Спать ему пришлось на диване, и чувствовал он себя едва ли не более усталым, чем по возвращении с кладбища.   
– Зак фермер? – обернулась к Дину Эшли.   
– Работал на ферме последние полгода, после ранения, – как мог адаптировал историю Пятёрки к этому миру Сэм. – Похоже, ему нравится эта работа.   
Все ещё постояли у окна, наблюдая, как трактор дошёл до края поля, развернулся и двинулся в обратном направлении.  
– Эх, вот бы здорово было его здесь оставить, – тихо произнёс Саймон.  
– Да пусть остаётся, если сам захочет, – решил Дин. В конце концов, Алеку точно так же придётся искать этой Пятёрке приёмную семью, а тут его уже приняли: Эшли вон с самого его прыжка в окно глаз не сводит с парня, даром что тот явно не в себе. – Только учтите, будете над ним издеваться и снова в себе лярв выращивать – мы ведь вернёмся.  
– Нет, что вы! – Питерсены в ужасе замотали головами. Кажется, прививку от стервозности эти двое получили хорошую.  
В Супериоре Винчестеров уже ждали. Они периодически созванивались с Алеком, когда поняли, что придётся задержаться, а тот, похоже, разболтал об их приезде всем, до кого смог достучаться. Ощущать искреннюю признательность со стороны совершенно незнакомых людей было так странно и непривычно, что Винчестеры наскоро попрощались с Алеком, взяли с него обещание приглядывать за Питерсенами и Заком и побыстрее покинули оживающий на глазах городок.  
– Всё-таки, это «Мантикора» халтуру не гнала. Заметил, Сэмми – ни одного некрасивого лица. Все – совершенство. А один из них – моя копия.   
– Сбавь скорость.  
– Зачем это?  
– Если ты сейчас лопнешь от гордости, я не успею перехватить руль и слечу в кювет.  
– Завидуешь, сцуко?  
– Было бы чему, придурок!  
Ближе к вечеру позвонил Алек уже из Линкольна и сообщил, что потерпел фиаско с энергетическими компаниями и прочими коммунальными службами. Город Супериор пользовался дурной славой после того, как почти все его жители умерли или перебили друг друга, а Алек выглядел слишком молодо и не мог взмахнуть никакими корочками перед бюрократическими физиономиями в Нельсоне или Линкольне, чтобы новых горожан подключили к воде, газу и электричеству. Дин обещал заехать на обратном пути, разобраться. Алек же, похоже, унаследовавший от своего родителя помимо смазливой внешности ещё и способность выведывать сведения и ввязываться в авантюры, рванул следом за Винчестерами на восток, раз дома всё равно делать нечего.

***

Костяная рыбка, названная в описи артефактов «индикатор магии», твёрдо указывала на Бруклинский художественный музей. Дин немного посетовал, что не Музей естествознания, тот, мол, он изучил по «Ночам в музее», на что Сэм молча ткнул ему в путеводитель, где указывались двадцать пять связанных между собой зданий и тридцать два миллиона экспонатов. Зато Бруклинский музей занимал всего одно здание, пять этажей, сто семьдесят с половиной тысяч квадратных футов и жалкие полтора миллиона экспонатов. Дин заткнулся и больше не вспоминал ни гуннов, ни мумий. Полтора миллиона картин, статуй и прочей художественности, которые им нужно будет проверить, энтузиазм снижали очень сильно.  
В Нью-Йорк въехали вечером, влились в сплошной поток машин. Дина, привыкшего к просторным автострадам, начала мучить клаустрофобия. Прежде чем попасть на Лонг Айленд, он успел пару раз заблудиться и раз пять сорваться на Сэма, который только тяжело вздыхал и страдальчески поднимал брови, но упорно продолжал диктовать повороты, сверяясь с телефоном.   
– Хорошо ещё, что сначала по карте выяснили, где запрятан артефакт, а то петляли бы мы тут до скончания века, – на очередном светофоре пробормотал Сэм.  
– Вот только больше нам так не повезёт, – Дин попытался посмотреть одновременно в боковое зеркало и заднего вида, понял, что уже параноит и постарался взять себя в руки. – От чего эта карта полыхнула-то? Мы же ничего не поджигали и не нагревали.   
– А Кроули её знает. Может, срок гарантии вышел. Здесь налево.  
Наконец, чудовищные колонны парадного входа под треугольным портиком нависли над Винчестерами, как призрак нового дела. Ломиться через парадные двери после закрытия было глупо, так что пришлось обходить огромное здание по периметру в поисках чёрного хода. Отмычки и раздавленный шарик Сферы Невнимания помогли проникнуть через него мимо охранника.   
Костяная рыбка всегда поворачивалась носом в сторону самого сильного источника магии, и сейчас она вела Винчестеров на север через огромные пустые пространства, по мозаичному полу и натёртой плитке, по широким деревянным плахам и, наконец, по прозаическому кафелю к лестнице в подвал.   
– Кто бы сомневался, – Дин в последний раз оглянулся на освещённый внешней подсветкой холл с тёмными неразличимыми картинами по стенам и вытащил фонарик. – Если нужно где-то спрятать злую хрень, никто не повесит её на стену у входа, все постараются заныкать поглубже. А нам доставай.  
Они спустились по лестнице, прошли мимо стеллажей с коробками и упакованными, поставленными в ряд картинами. Одно помещение сменяло другое, нос рыбки всё время указывал вперёд. Ни впереди, ни позади не слышалось никакого движения, поэтому Винчестеры решили, что проникновение прошло успешно и возможно, только возможно, выйти им удастся также легко. Стеллажи располагались на первый взгляд хаотично, приходилось постоянно лавировать, поэтому, когда рыбка повернулась в ладони, Сэм не сразу сообразил, куда двигаться дальше. Он обошёл один стеллаж, другой. Рыбка упорно поворачивалась, всякий раз указывая противоположное направление.   
– И что это должно означать? – Сэм ещё продолжал крутиться на месте, когда Дин налёг плечом на стеллаж, плотно забитый завёрнутыми в холстины рамами с чьими-то шедеврами, которым пока не дано было предстать перед публикой в залах наверху.   
Стеллаж был тяжеленным, но Винчестерам удалось его отодвинуть и даже не уронить, что оказалось самым сложным. Под ним, забитый пылью, едва виднелся квадратный люк. Дин смахнул пыль с ручки, поднял её и рванул на себя. Из тёмного лаза пахнуло сыростью, холодом и слабым запахом канализации.  
– Как же я не люблю это, – проворчал себе под нос Дин и ступил на первую ступеньку металлической лестницы, вертикально спускающейся в плотную безмолвную мглу.  
Они шли ещё где-то с полчаса. Тоннель постепенно понижался, бетонные своды сменились кирпичными, выложенными в ёлочку. На полу кое-где появились лужи, посередине побежал ручеёк. В одном месте из ответвления справа просочилось немного белого галогенового света, и Винчестеры поняли, что они уже не под зданием. Там явно был колодец ливневой канализации, через решётку которого проникал свет уличного фонаря. Сэм сбегал проверить, как там, может, после того, как дело будет сделано, им лучше выйти через тот колодец. Он вернулся и отрицательно покачал головой – лестница проржавела и обрушилась, выбраться не было никакой возможности. К тому же, снаружи начался дождь, и сверху, через решётку, тёк тоненький ручеёк воды.  
– У меня такое чувство, что мы уже под Аппер-бэй, – проворчал Дин ещё через пять минут, бредя по щиколотку в мутной воде.  
– Мы всё время шли на север, а с севера у нас Ист-ривер, – уточнил Сэм, внимательно глядя на дрожащую на ладони рыбку.   
– Одна фигня, – Дин махнул рукой, отчего свет фонаря заметался по низким сводам.  
Каморку, куда Иные из Лондонского бюро поместили один из своих ключевых артефактов, запросто можно было пропустить – туда вела даже не дверь, а лаз, узкий и низкий настолько, что Дин протиснулся с трудом, а Сэм только голову засунул, не решаясь лезть дальше. Круглое помещение с выложенным кирпичом полом и низким плоским потолком, сложенным из толстых деревянных плах, скорее всего, из сибирской лиственницы – она не поддаётся гниению и лучше дуба держит влагу. Ровно по центру каменный постамент, на нём – фигурка кошки из оникса. Забавная каменная кошка сидела, вытянув длинную шею и хитро прищурив поднятые к вискам глаза.  
– Давай, Дин, полей уже её маслом, – Сэм поминутно высовывался из каморки, что-то ему не нравилось там, в коридоре, откуда они только что пришли.  
– Не могу, – Дин помотал головой, как будто прогоняя сонную одурь. – Она на меня смотрит.  
– Ну, зайди со спины.  
– Веришь, пробовал. Никакого эффекта.  
Дин действительно медленно обошёл статуэтку по кругу, но так и не плеснул на неё святым маслом из старинного сосуда. Когда Винчестеры пытались выяснить у Дикаря, что из себя представляют эти самые ключевые артефакты и как их уничтожать, русский Инквизитор только разводил руками. Эти сведения оказались настолько засекреченными, что о них не знали даже сами создатели сети. Поэтому и шли почти наугад, на «запах» сильного волшебства и косвенные упоминания, что вот там-то должен быть узел. Винчестеры посовещались и пришли к выводу, что человеческие методы уничтожения, вроде С4 или хорошего удара кувалдой могут и не сработать. А вот вещество, способное убить созданного из первоматерии ангела, тут должно быть эффективно. Поэтому взяли с собой кувшинчик, принесённый Касом ещё в те времена, когда Люцифер сидел в Клетке один, на дне которого плескались последние унции святого масла.   
– Вылезай сюда, я попробую, – Сэм вытянул длинную руку и ухватил Дина за полу куртки.  
Тот медленно развернулся и выдавился наружу, как паста из тюбика.  
– Фух, как же там душно, – он прислонился к холодной стене, по которой бежал ручеёк, не замечая воды, льющейся за шиворот.  
Сэм взял кувшин из безвольной руки и начал протискиваться в комнатку с кошкой. На него её колдовство то ли совсем не действовало, то ли он сам не терял контроля. Сэм вылил масло на чёрную макушку между острыми треугольными ушами и вытащил коробок, чтобы поджечь.  
– Сэмми, стой! – На лице Дина, который как сам Сэм до этого, наполовину торчал из лаза в коридор, была написана тревога. – Отойди подальше. А лучше вообще выйди оттуда.  
– И как я её подожгу?  
– Попробуем кинуть зажигалку.  
Зажигалками Винчестеры не пользовались уже давно, решив, что спички надёжнее. Но по старой охотничьей привычке не выбрасывать ничего, что хотя бы однажды пригодилось, у Дина в кармане всегда валялась зажигалка. Бесчисленное множество раз он разбивал их, угваздывая куртку бензином, но неизменно покупал новую и засовывал в карман. Сколько в этом было запасливости, а сколько суеверия – не сказал бы и он сам.   
– Давай, вылезай оттуда.  
Сэм в три приёма протиснулся наружу и ступил в бурный ручей, который уже доходил ему до колен.  
– Ого, как вода поднялась!   
– Да, надо заканчивать и сматываться отсюда, – Дин щёлкнул колёсиком и швырнул зажигалку в ониксовую статуэтку, блестящую от масла.   
После этого он оттолкнул брата и сам прижался к другой стене от прохода. Громыхнуло знатно, длинный язык синего пламени вырвался из лаза и лизнул противоположную стену. Мир на мгновение выцвел, Винчестеры своим людским зрением увидели, как сворачивается и опадает на пол синий мох со стен коридора. А потом всё вернулось – коричневые в свете фонаря кирпичи, чёрный поток под ногами. Где-то дальше, куда Винчестерам было уже не надо, раздался мерно нарастающий шум.  
– Сэмми, тикаем!  
– До выхода не добраться, – через пятнадцать минут имитации бега по всё прибывающему потоку прокричал Сэм. – Можно попытаться укрыться в комнате с колодцем, там выше на три ступеньки.  
Три ступеньки помогли не слишком – здесь воды было по колено, а не по пояс, но тут хотя бы ловили сотовые. Братья поняли это, когда зазвонил телефон Сэма. Это был Алек.  
– Ребята, вы где? Я со скуки уже Манхэттен на второй раз объезжаю.   
– Ты какого рожна тут делаешь?   
– Так ведь дома ни света, ни воды, ни газа. Наши, конечно, привычные, перетопчутся несколько дней. А мне что, скучать там, пока вы тут развлекаетесь?  
– Езжай в Бруклин и ищи нас по GPS.  
Сэм поднял телефон над головой – вода уже достигала груди и поток, который падал сверху через решётку сливного отверстия, вызывал целую тучу брызг.  
– Сэм, слушай, – Дин поймал взгляд брата и постарался не отпустить. – Давай ты встанешь мне на плечи и попытаешься дотянуться до решётки. Может, у тебя получится открыть её. Пока Алек доедет с Манхэттена, мы можем тут потонуть.  
– Да ладно, будем подниматься с прибывающей водой, плавать-то мы оба умеем, научились в детстве.  
– Ну, как знаешь.  
Дин не был уверен, что дождётся Алека – левую ногу уже сводило судорогой из-за холодной воды. Если сведёт и правую – много же он наплавает.  
Алек появился ещё через тридцать пять минут – оба Винчестера уже поднялись с водой на середину высоты колодца.   
– Эй, вы там как, держитесь?  
– Держимся, – голос Сэма звучал не так уверенно, как до того с Дином. Похоже, холодная вода действовала и на него.   
– Я попробую открыть решётку.  
Алек прицепил к решётке крюк и исчез. Через минуту где-то наверху завёлся грохочущий двигатель машины прошлого века – Алеку выделили салатовую красотку Шевроле Бель-Эйр, старшую сестру Детки.   
– Оторвёт бампер нафиг, – трясущимися губами пробормотал Дин.  
– Засовы. Я вижу засовы, – Сэм вглядывался в решётку в неверном пляшущем свете фонаря. – Зачем они изнутри, кто бы мне сказал?  
– Надо их открыть.  
– Ага, только как? Алеку снаружи не добраться, а мне снизу не дотянуться.  
– Я нырну. Ты встанешь мне на плечи, – Дин мог говорить только короткими фразами, на длинные банально не хватало дыхания. – Откроешь и слезешь с меня. Я всплыву.  
– Давай я нырну, а ты мне на плечи.  
– Не глупи. Я сильнее. А у тебя пальцы длиннее.  
И Дин пошёл вниз. Это оказалось не так легко, как он думал, но, когда на плечи ему опустился вес брата, лишь немного уменьшенный водой, стало легче держаться. Лёгкие уже начинали гореть, а Сэм всё возился, сильнее давя то на одно плечо, то на другое. Дин, понимая, что когда уже не сможет задерживать вдох, перестанет быть опорой, вытащил из джинсов ремень, сделал две петли и продел в них руки. На стене был штырь, к которому крепилась лестница, и на нём остался кусок самой лестницы, обломившейся сразу над ним. За эту конструкцию, которая была на полтора фута выше его головы, он и зацепил получившиеся наручники. Теперь, когда он потеряет сознание, у мелкого всё равно будет опора под ногами. Сэм откроет эти грёбаные засовы, а Алек вытащит его. Так ли вышло – Дин не понял. Просто в один момент он не смог больше сдерживать дыхание, рот открылся непроизвольно. Остатки воздуха вышли, а дальше Дин ничего не помнил, потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он, лёжа на боку на жёстком асфальте, сверху, снизу, всюду была вода, но был и воздух. А он валялся в луже у люка, на него лил дождь, и грудь болела не то от воды в лёгких, не то от усилий брата, который наверняка пытался запустить ему сердце.   
– Идиот! Кретин! Дебил! Чтоб я ещё хоть раз тебя послушал!   
– Заткнись, Сэмми, – сквозь кашель прохрипел Дин. – Всё же получилось.  
– Получилось у него! В следующий раз я сам тебя прибью, чтобы не мучился и меня не мучил!  
– Договорились, Сэмми, – Дин содрогнулся и его вырвало.  
Из заливаемого циклоном Нью-Йорка они вылетели, как две пробки из одной бутылки. Задорная коротенькая Бель Эйр, сверкая нежно-зелёными боками в белом свете молний, неслась за длинной Импалой, чёрной, как африканская ночь. За рулём Детки мрачно пыхтел Сэм, изредка поглядывая на валяющегося тряпочкой на заднем сиденьи Дина. Если он и подумывал сдать брата врачам, то вряд ли бы у него это получилось – тот упорно не собирался спать, а в сознании запихать его на больничную койку не представлялось возможным. Новый приступ случился у Дина уже в Нью-Джерси, за десяток миль до Ирвингтона. Сэм ударил по тормозам, Детку занесло, Красотка Алека пронеслась мимо, но развернулась и встала чуть впереди. Снова непрямой массаж сердца, снова искусственное дыхание. И Дин пришёл в себя второй раз, выхаркивая из лёгких остатки воды. Сэм уже даже не ворчал. Он молча сел за руль и погнал в знакомый мотель на окраине Ирвингтона.   
Теперь Винчестеры могли позволить себе нормальную гостиницу, но заселяться в номер, из которого нельзя будет удрать через окно, если припрёт, или оставить где-то Детку без присмотра? Об этом и помыслить было нельзя, а значит – первый этаж, номер с двумя кроватями и Импала, нет, теперь уже две малышки-Шеви под окнами. И родственник-клон, который взял на себя первую вахту, дежуря у постели родителя из другого мира. Больше приступов не было, Дин умудрился выспаться и даже не простыть.   
В Линкольне через сутки с небольшим два сотрудника нового отделения ФБР, «Агентства по изучению и противодействию…» заключили договора на обслуживание со всеми компаниями, на которые у них хватило воображения, а обыватели сонной тихой столицы Небраски остались в убеждении, что в выморочном Супериоре теперь расположена новая тренировочная база Квантико.   
– Надо в Льюис тоже съездить, – Дин ослабил галстук, но снимать не стал, чтобы не отрываться от дороги. Впереди был Канзас, крошечный уютный Лебанон и ставшая уже родной электростанция. – Там, поди, та же котовасия с электричеством и газом.  
– Предлагаю завернуть туда по дороге в Новый Орлеан, ко второму узлу сети, – Сэм оторвался от ноутбука, на экране которого Дин краем глаза углядел длинное письмо от Дикаря. – Максим пишет, что вопрос с Лондонским экспериментом решили вынести на Большой Совет Инквизиции. Насколько я помню, это вроде того нашего процесса, только без Тёмных и Светлых. Собираются Инквизиторы со всего мира и решают – кому жить, кому умереть.  
– Воодушевляющая перспектива, – хмыкнул Дин. – Если учесть, сколько среди Высших Иных стариков, считающих людей стадом, то я прямо вижу лес рук в нашу защиту.   
– Именно. Поэтому придётся нам с тобой поторопиться. И если ты снова вздумаешь выкинуть что-нибудь, вроде твоей попытки утопиться в Нью-Йоркской канализации, я один в этом барахтаться не намерен. Пойду ко дну следом и буду доставать тебя хоть в Аду, хоть в Раю.  
– Во-первых, Билли сказала, чтобы мы не рассчитывали на эти слои Сумрака, а во-вторых, я нигде не собирался топиться. Это вышло случайно. У меня плечи затекли от твоего веса, а на ремне я мог продержаться дольше.  
– Ага, заливай мне. Кстати, ты её видел?  
– Нет, не видел. И это ещё раз доказывает, что помереть я не должен был. Но за то, что вытащил, всё равно спасибо.   
– На здоровье, – почему-то по-русски ответил Сэм и снова уткнулся в ноутбук.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
18 Джоэл – герой фильма «Вечное сияние чистого разума» www.kinopoisk.ru/film/5492/, который решил стереть воспоминания о своей бывшей возлюбленной Клементине, но потом передумал.


	12. Работа над ошибками

**Тогда**  
Мэг в теле Мэг Мастерс, Джо, Элен, Виктор Хендриксен, Нэнси Фицджеральд, Лилит, Кроули, Ровена, вампиры.  
 **Сейчас**  
– Давай, ты первый в душ, – Сэм опустил сумку на пол рядом со столом-картой и прошёл в библиотеку.  
– Спасибо, – Дин в этот раз решил не отказываться. У него просто не было сил, несмотря на то, что почти всю обратную дорогу вёл Сэм. Видимо, сказалось купание в холодной водичке с полусмертельным исходом. – Костюмы надо в химчистку сдать, так что не засовывай свой в шкаф.  
– Ага, – Сэм отозвался, похоже, не вслушиваясь в слова. – Как ты думаешь, Дин, куда ведёт эта дверь?  
– В другой мир? – Дин ошарашенно посмотрел на младшенького. Это на него письмо Дикаря так повлияло? – По крайней мере, Алек с Джошуа и остальными именно так к нам и попали.  
– Они хотели попасть в мир, который будет к ним добр. А если я не хочу другой мир? Если я хочу этот, но назад по времени?  
– Лосяра задаётся экзистенциальными вопросами, – других развлечений у Кроули не было, и он с готовностью включился в разговор. – Потом он начнёт рассуждать про эффект бабочки, рефлексировать, прокрастинировать и, в конце концов, отправится спать.  
– Кроули, заткнись, – Дин был не в настроении поддерживать пикировку с демоном, когда у родного брата тараканы в голове устроили очередную революцию. – Назад во времени – это зачем?  
– Чтобы исправить собственные ошибки. Например, не дать тебе получить Метку. Завершить испытания и закрыть Ад.   
– Ага, и помереть при этом? Ну уж нет!  
– Дин, в то время я бы попал в Рай или в Ад, а мы оба знаем, что оттуда есть лазейки наружу.  
– Ты оставил бы меня одного разбираться с Абаддон, и вот тогда я бы Метку заполучил обязательно.  
– А вот и нет. Тогда наш друг Кроули был бы уже человеком и такой подляны с тобой не провернул.  
– Не надо завершать испытания! Давайте все дружно забудем про эту дверь и займёмся насущными делами. Господа Великие Инквизиторы, у вас есть план работы по возрождению вашей конторы? Если нет, то у меня есть парочка предложений…  
– Кроули, заткнись, – в этот раз два голоса громыхнули одновременно. Король Ада развёл руками, а Мэг с Ровеной понимающе переглянулись.  
– Сэм, вздумаешь открыть дверь без меня…  
Сэм обернулся к брату, вопросительно приподняв бровь. При том, что оба они были по-прежнему в «костюмах дуболомов», разве что слегка измятых и запылённых, вышло очень эффектно.  
– И что ты сделаешь?  
– Назад можешь не возвращаться. Хотя нет, вернуться тебе придётся. А я её потом смою. В общем, ты меня понял.  
Ответа Дин не дождался – Сэм снова ушёл в свои мысли, пристально разглядывая широкие выпуклые мазки краски – Джошуа был тем ещё абстракционистом.  
Когда Дин, отмытый и посвежевший, вернулся за костюмом брата, того в библиотеке уже не было. Тёмные уныло сидели за одним столом – демоны не могли уйти, а Ровене, видимо, просто было скучно без родственных душ под боком. Дин не успел высказать всё, что он думает про брата, как нарисованная дверь открылась, и в библиотеку шагнул Сэм. Здоровый, немного растерянный, но без видимых повреждений.  
– Ты где был? – накинулся на него старший.  
– На автостанции в Индианаполисе.  
– Где?   
– Не где, скорее, когда. В январе две тысячи шестого.   
– То есть, когда ты вернулся, чтобы спасти меня от пугала? Ты считаешь, это было ошибкой?  
– Погоди, – Сэм шагнул вперёд и ухватил Дина за руку, не давая ему вырваться и уйти. – Не ошибка. Я сначала точно так же среагировал…

***

Тридцатитрёхлетний Сэм оглянулся, выйдя из неприметной двери в дальнем конце зала ожидания. Заметил самого себя, длинного, нескладного, с падающей на глаза чёлкой, разговаривающего с Мэг, ещё той Мэг, которая была в теле настоящей Мэг Мастерс. Нынешний Сэм развернулся, попытался открыть дверь, но она не подалась. Ошибка? То, что он вернулся тогда и спас брата, оказалось ошибкой? Этого не может быть. Просто не может – если Дин погибнет, то отец его не простит. Он сам себя не простит, он жизнь положит на то, чтобы отомстить тварям, станет копией своего отца и кончит не как он, а даже хуже. Второй Гордон Уокер – извольте любить и жаловать, а иначе мало не покажется. Нет, возвращение к Дину ошибкой быть не может. Тогда что?  
Молодой Сэм попрощался и быстрым шагом пошёл на стоянку – угонять машину, лететь к брату. Блондинка-Мэг от досады топнула ногой, сложила руки на груди и зло посмотрела вслед. А может, исправлением ошибки будет убить Мэг? Сейчас, пока она не начала убивать друзей отца, пока не спустила адских псов на Дина, и Джо не закрыла его собой… Нет, это не выход. Демонов легион, на её место быстро найдётся замена. Но Мэг всё же уникальна. Вернее, станет такой, встретив одного ангела. Эх, жаль, Каса здесь нет. Хотя, возможно, сейчас он бы её так не поразил.   
Мэг собрала вещи, упихала их в сумку и двинулась на выход. Сэм решился. Он бесшумно подошёл к ней со спины и крепко взял за руку.  
– Далеко собралась, красотка?   
– А ты кто ещё такой? – Мэг резко обернулась, вырывая руку. – Ты…  
– Я. Немного старше, но да, это я.  
– Как это?  
– А, ерунда. Магия. Поговорим? – Сэм в два шага подтащил Мэг к креслу, толкнул в него и припечатал её руку к подлокотнику. Сам сел в кресло через одно от Мэг и убрал руку с её кисти. На тыльной стороне ладони демоницы красовалась нарисованная красным маркером пентаграмма в круге.  
– Ах, ты…  
– Здорово, правда? Специальный маркер, сохнет десять секунд – достаточно, чтобы нарисовать каляку-маляку и отпечатать её на всех доступных поверхностях. Детская игрушка, но полезная в нашем деле просто жуть как.  
– Я закричу. Буду орать, что ты ко мне пристаёшь.   
– И я даже помогу вызвать полицию. Или сразу неотложку из психлечебницы? А теперь сделай милость и послушай меня пять минут.  
– Я всё равно тебя убью, – карие глаза Мэг заволокла чёрная пелена.  
– Когда? – Сэм скептически поднял бровь. – Мне сейчас тридцать три года. Ты в моём времени уже в прошлом, как твой папаша и, ах, да, твой братец. Он выстрелит тебе в сердце из антидемонского револьвера Сэмюэля Кольта – ты ждёшь от него такой подлянки?  
Мэг скрипнула зубами и дёрнулась в кресле, но печать не позволяла ей даже двинуться.  
– А теперь я совершу самый тяжкий грех всех путешественников во времени и поотрываю крылышки всем окрестным бабочкам. Я расскажу тебе, как ты погибнешь.  
– Зачем это? Позлорадствовать хочешь или…  
– Ты отдашь жизнь за того, кого будешь любить. Сознательно пойдёшь на муки и смерть. Попутно ты спасёшь и нас с братом, но это уже так, мелочи.   
– Сериалов пересмотрел? Какая ещё любовь? Демоны не способны любить!  
– Ты не простой демон. Ты – Мэг. Ты одна такая во всём Аду и его окрестностях. Ты влюбишься в ангела, и он ответит тебе.   
Мэг сделала вид, что её тошнит.  
– Ангела? Ты совсем офигел? Чтобы я влюбилась в одну из этих самовлюблённых задниц с крылышками?  
– Не в одну из них. Таких, как он, тоже больше нет.   
– Ладно, убедил. Я уникальна и охуенна. Но зачем я тебе нужна?  
– Появилась возможность понять из небытия одного Тёмного. Даже не из Ада, а из Тьмы, из абсолютной Пустоты. Сделай так, чтобы захотелось поднять именно тебя.  
– И… как я это смогу сделать?  
– Не убивай больше никого. Ты получишь задание от Азазеля убить друзей моего отца – так вот, не делай этого.  
– Пойти против МОЕГО отца? Ты вообще-то себя слышишь?  
– Не против, скорее, вбок. Мэг, ты ученица Аластора. Ты знаешь, как причинить человеку боль, но не дать ему умереть. Давай, вперёд! Примени свои знания! Обмани свои будущие жертвы, чтобы они думали, что их смерть неизбежна. Обмани моего отца, а потом и своего. И не только в этом задании. Мы ещё не раз с тобой встретимся, не разочаруй меня!  
– Ты слишком многого от меня хочешь…  
– Тогда у нас есть второй выход. Я сейчас начинаю читать экзорцизм и дочитываю его до конца. До твоего триумфального сошествия в Ад. Ты туда очень хочешь? И как думаешь, скоро ли твоему папочке удастся тебя оттуда вытянуть? И будет ли он вообще этим заниматься – у него ведь столько дел.  
– Я согласна, – Мэг наклонила голову и пробормотала ещё раз, тише, но гораздо увереннее. – Я согласна.  
– Тогда давай так: ты по-быстрому удымливаешь из этого тела. Я сажаю девчонку на автобус до дома, в колледж ей возвращаться смысла нет. А ты тем временем подыскиваешь себе новое тело, но так, чтобы в нём уже не было души. Рекомендую пошариться среди коматозников и жертв ДТП – починить тушку тебе труда не составит.   
– А чем тебе этот костюмчик не нравится?   
– Этот мне именно нравится. И я не хочу убивать её, а ведь придётся, ты не оставишь мне выбора. Ну так как, Элвис покидает здание или ему помочь?  
– Я сама.   
Если кто на опустевшей к полуночи автостанции и видел чёрный столб дыма, вырвавшийся изо рта девчонки-автостопщицы, то вряд ли позвонил спасателям. Высокий мужчина в дорогом костюме пересел на ближнее к ней кресло, поддержал, когда она начала заваливаться на бок. Он сбегал к автомату за напитком, а потом накормил её в кафе и купил билет до Чикаго. И ушёл в неприметную дверь в дальней стене зала ожидания.

***

Сэм и Дин синхронно оглянулись на Мэг. Та сидела за столом, отодвинув в сторону журналы и о чём-то размышляла, нахмурив брови.  
– Ты думаешь, сработало? – Дин поднял глаза на брата.  
– Не знаю. Боюсь проверять. Давай, ты? – Сэм кивнул на телефон в руке старшего. – В контактах на букву «J».   
Дин провёл пальцем и тормознул на слове из двух букв. Джо. К этому имени не нужно добавлять фамилию, оно и так выжжено на сердце адским пламенем. И эта боль не пройдёт никогда. Но как она попала в контакты этого телефона? Он купил его совсем недавно и перенёс на новую симку только действующие контакты.  
– Звони. Давай же.  
Дин вызвал и прижал телефон к уху. Длинные гудки отъедали от надежды по увесистому куску.   
– Дин? Ты что так рано? Что-то случилось?  
Этот голос, низкий, тёплый, хрипловатый, не раз приходил ему в сны и каждый раз, просыпаясь, Дин жалел, что Сэм тогда успел разобраться с Осирисом. Уйти к Джо было, наверное, правильнее.  
– Рано? Полвторого пополудни…  
– Чёрт! Полвосьмого! Спасибо, что разбудил! Извини, я тебе позже перезвоню, мы в детсад опаздываем!  
– Да я, собственно, только узнать, как ты…  
– У меня всё хорошо, пока!  
И она отключилась. Дин катнул контакты вперёд. Джим, рядом пояснение «пастор», Калеб. Элен не было, как не было в контактах Чарли и Бобби.  
– Полвосьмого утра сейчас во Владивостоке, Гуаме, Сиднее, Мельбурне…  
– Сидней, – Дин вспоминал. Факты всплывали в мозгу, как будто он это всё уже знал, хотя такого быть не могло – единственное, что он ещё пять минут назад знал точно – что Джо мертва, и мертва из-за него. – Она…  
– …Она не простила тебе Карфаген, где ты увёл её обманом и позволил её матери погибнуть, прикрывая наш отход.  
– Элен меня попросила. Её смерть на моей совести…  
– …Но не смерть Джо. Этого уже нет. Она уехала через полтора года…  
– …Когда я жил с Лизой.  
Винчестеры перебивали друг друга, выстраивая новую версию прошлого, которое всплывало у них в головах.  
– Она уехала в Австралию, через два года вышла замуж, а ещё через год позвонила тебе сказать, что прощает и что назвала сына…  
– …Уильям Дин. В честь своего отца и меня.  
– Я держала собак. Черт, я рисковала всем, но я держала этих адских псов до последнего, а ты! – Мэг подскочила, сжимая кулачки. Она глядела на Сэма, и в её чёрных глазах бушевали алые отблески. – Ты обманул меня! Король меня возродил и так, без всех этих ухищрений!  
– А ты жалеешь, что пошла на них? – обернулся к демонице Сэм. – И согласись, это было красиво – я нагрел тебя по всем пунктам, не сказав ни слова лжи!  
– Мой братец – юрист, хоть и недоучившийся. Смирись, Мэг. Зато я теперь не испытываю к тебе ненависти, – Дин скосил глаза, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. – Совсем не испытываю. Если бы не существовала вероятность, что ты будешь таскать своему королю книжки из библиотеки Хранителей, я, может быть, даже выпустил бы тебя из ловушки.  
– Чтобы я угодила в очередную, которую не видно и про которую ты забыл? Нет уж, я лучше здесь посижу. И тащи уже следующий год, здесь смотреть нечего! – она ткнула пальцем в стопку журналов на столе.   
Заржали все, даже Ровена, которая с восторгом наблюдала результат изменения прошлого.  
– Мэг, я для тебя лично скуплю весь порно-стенд на ближайшей заправке, – Дин вытер слёзы, выступившие от смеха, и шагнул к волшебной двери.  
– Стой, ты куда? – Сэм ухватил его за рукав рубашки.  
– Куда надо, Сэмми. Не тебе одному исправлять ошибки.  
– Дин, подумай хорошенько. Я вовсе не собирался на ту автостанцию, я думал, что там всё правильно. Да я был готов убить Мэг! И тогда совершил бы такую ошибку, которая уничтожила бы нас.   
– Да ладно тебе. Я не буду убивать никого, кого не убил в нашем прошлом, обещаю.  
– Не нравится мне твоя улыбка, братец.  
– Чем это?   
– Тем, что ты явно задумал какую-то очередную авантюру, из которой не надеешься выбраться живым. Ну что тебе опять неймётся?  
– Мне неймётся? А кто первый в дверь полез? И вообще, с чего вдруг такие мысли?  
– С того. Я иду с тобой.  
– Ну, пошли.  
Дин повернул ручку нарисованной двери и шагнул под яркий свет люминесцентных ламп.  
– Что-то это не похоже ни на «Чёрную птицу», ни на «Сакрокорп», как думаешь, Сэмми?  
– Это больше похоже на разгромленный полицейский участок.   
– А вы кто… Вы же только что ушли?  
Винчестеры обернулись. В противоположных дверях стояла Нэнси Фицджеральд с круглыми удивлёнными глазами, выбившимися из хвостика прядями и шваброй в руках.  
– А мы… – Дин показал пальцем на дверь за её спиной. – Мы там, да?  
– Да, только…  
– Парни, вы опять тут? – следом за Нэнси в приёмную вошёл Хендриксен. – И переодеться успели.  
– И постареть. В отличие от вас, – Дин уставился на шоколадное лицо Виктора. Он уже успел забыть, насколько живые и умные у него были глаза. – Который час?  
– Половина пятого. Светает.   
– Ага. Так, зовите Фила и все за нами, – Дин помахал рукой, но, видя, что ни Хендриксен, ни Нэнси с места не двигаются, решил помочь.   
Он схватил за руку девушку, передал её Сэму, потом попытался ухватить фэбээровца, но Хендриксен вырвал рукав и пристально рассматривал его лицо.  
– Ты выглядишь старше меня.  
– Жизнь была не сахар. Фил! Быстро сюда!  
Общими усилиями Винчестерам удалось запихнуть растерянных соратников из далёкого две тысячи восьмого года в бункер.   
– Ровена, не пора ли тебе отработать проживание?  
– Вам, мальчики, наконец-то, понадобились мои профессиональные умения? Так вот, скажу я вам…  
– А лучше помолчи. Ты же мастер иллюзий? Можешь сделать копии этих троих, но так, чтобы обмануть Лилит?   
– Без сомнения.  
– Диктуй ингредиенты.  
Через десять минут все уже были заняты – кто толок в ступке высушенные панцири скарабеев, кто плавил воск, кто растирал жутко пахучие травяные смеси. Рыжая ведьма разложила всё по трём мешочкам, добавила в каждый по пряди волос оригинала, а Дин рассовал мешочки под столами в разгромленном участке. Ведьма произнесла заклинание, и возле столов появились трое выживших в ту февральскую ночь в Моньюменте. Почти в ту же минуту открылась входная дверь, и в участок вошла женщина, ведя за руку девочку лет десяти.   
Волшебную дверь приходилось держать приоткрытой, чтобы Ровена могла управлять иллюзиями. Почему их авантюра сорвалась – они так и не поняли. То ли Ровена не удержала контроль, то ли они слишком шумно дышали, то ли просто не повезло, но наперсница Лилит повернула голову в сторону непредусмотренного архитектурой участка входа, и поглядела прямо в глаза Дина.   
– Подделки! Это всё подделки!   
Дин захлопнул дверь, отшвырнув от неё ведьму, и они с Сэмом привалились к ней, а с той стороны в стену участка ударилось что-то большое. Дверь чуть-чуть отошла, и в узкую щель пробился ослепительный свет.  
– Ровена, Кроули, сделайте что-нибудь, нам её не удержать!  
В то же мгновенье две струи воды ударили в стену библиотеки, смывая краску и вдавливая напором Винчестеров в бегущие разводы. Удары в стену прекратились. На полу библиотеки разливалась бурая лужа, в ней сиротливо перекатывалась дверная ручка.  
– Дин, я так и не переоделся, и костюм…  
– Да плюнь ты на костюм, Сэмми! Всё равно я хотел завтра их в чистку везти. Вот то, что нам теперь не спасти Чарли или Бобби – это гораздо хуже. Вали в душ, теперь ты первый.  
– Нам кто-нибудь объяснит, что тут происходит и куда мы попали? – Виктор Хендриксен решил прояснить ситуацию – раньше, со всей этой гаррипоттеровщиной, ему никто не хотел ничего говорить, все только совали в руки всякую гадость и требовали толочь или тереть.  
– Не только куда, но и когда. Короче, вы все погибли в шесть утра двадцать первого февраля две тысячи восьмого года. Да, вот прямо через час. Ну, или должны были погибнуть тогда, а в новой версии, пожалуй, в пять часов. Короче, вы умерли, добро пожаловать в Ад.   
– Бельчонок, ты опять ради красного словца манипулируешь фактами. Никакой это не Ад, не пугайтесь. Это вполне цивилизованный, хотя и несколько винтажный бункер. На дворе двенадцатое октября две тысячи шестнадцатого года. И мы с моей матушкой только что спасли ваши жизни, – Кроули только бокала его любимого коктейля в руке не хватало. – Мистер Хендриксен, рад познакомиться. Нэнси, девственница в моём окружении – это так волнующе. Фил, перестань трястись, да, мы демоны. Но мы хорошие демоны, несмотря на то, что уже устали торчать в этих проклятых ловушках!  
– Ничего, ещё немного поторчишь. Хочешь, принесу журнальчики за сорок девятый год? – Дин перекинулся с Кроули одинаково убийственными взглядами.   
– И что с нами теперь будет? – Нэнси вцепилась в руку Фила Амичи, а тот, кажется, совсем не возражал.  
– Придётся делать вам новые документы. Ну, и вернуться в Моньюмент вы уже не сможете. Виктор, прости, но в ФБР тебе ходу тоже нет.  
– Да не очень-то и хотелось. Я и сам думал подавать в отставку после сегодняшней весёлой ночки. Мы с тобой славно сработались, верно? – Хендриксен хотел хлопнуть Дина по плечу, но не донёс руку и уже тише добавил. – Вернее, с твоей более молодой версией.  
– Сработались, Виктор, сработались, – Дин сам дружески сжал плечо уже бывшего фэбээровца. – Кстати надеюсь, ты не расист? У меня на тебя появились кое-какие планы.  
– Расист? Ты спрашиваешь чёрного парня, не расист ли он? – Виктор гулко расхохотался.  
– О, поверь мне, ты запросто можешь им оказаться, попав туда, куда я хочу тебя засунуть. Там народ сложный. Выросший в суровых условиях казармы, покрытый чешуёй и с вертикальными зрачками. Кажется, я кое у кого видел ядовитые зубы.  
– Ты это серьёзно сейчас, да? – смеяться Хендриксену больше не хотелось.  
– Более, чем. У нас тут чуть меньше полутора тысяч беженцев в трёх городках. С одним городом мы более-менее разобрались. Во второй, в Льюис, в Оклахому, придётся поехать Филу с Нэнси. Вы как, ребята, не возражаете? Там все люди нормального вида, разве что с некоторым прибабахом. Никого нет старше двадцати пяти. Город пока без электричества, газа, воды. Вам нужно будет заключить договора, наладить какую-то торговлю, производство. Они там сущие дети, их с шести лет учили убивать, а потом стали уничтожать за то, чему они научились. Короче, постарайтесь их успокоить и не дать в обиду. Ну, и тебе, Виктор, самое сложное задание. Город Чуалатин, штат Вашингтон. Райский уголок – горы, лес, озеро. Воздух такой, что хочется ломтями резать и на тост намазывать. Людей, похожих на нас, только двое – молодая семейная пара. Остальные – люди с генами рептилий и немного с генами других животных. Возраст – от тридцати и до сорока. Как сам понимаешь, с такой внешностью друзей им найти было трудно. Согласен работать там шерифом? Ты в любой момент можешь отказаться, у тебя теперь все дороги открыты. Ты, вроде бы, хотел стать охотником?  
– Да нет, охотником-то я хотел стать, чтобы уничтожать демонов. Но раз ты говоришь, что нужно защищать людей, хоть и с чешуёй… Что ж, я согласен.   
– Вот и славно. Ровена, у нас что-нибудь съестное есть?  
– Откуда? Ты оставил еды на три дня, а мотался неизвестно где – пять. А нам не выйти и с доставкой не заказать.   
– Ой, не надо тут слёзы лить. Я оставил еды на трёх здоровых мужиков. Этим есть не надо, а ты у нас вон какая субтильная дамочка. Ладно, за жрачкой я сейчас сгоняю, только переоденусь. Что ж за неделя-то такая? Просохнуть не успеваю.

***

Дин сидел на кухне, наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством. Снаружи девять утра, дождь и ветер, а внутри тёплый жёлтый свет старых ламп накаливания, свежий кофе и яичница с беконом. Гости не беспокоят – одни ещё спят, умаявшись боями с демонами и прыжками в будущее. Другие неизвестно чем заняты, может, штудируют древнюю порнуху, а может, едят друг другу мозг чайными ложечками, но тоже тихо и интеллигентно. Сэм вернулся с пробежки и повис на телефоне – между Лебаноном и Екатеринбургом одиннадцать часов разницы, и если здесь утро, то у его Тани как раз вечер, самое время поболтать. Скоро налюбезничается и присоединится к завтраку, для него даже тосты приготовлены. В новостях – тишина, страна следит за кандидатами в президенты и их баталии занимают, кажется, даже вампиров и призраков, по крайней мере, те не режут мирное население и не творят прочих непотребств.   
– Привет, Дин. Я возьму кофе и тосты?  
– Угощайся, Виктор. Чего так рано встал?   
– Я ещё не встал. Мы подкрепимся и продолжим.  
– Продолжите… с кем?  
– Ровена. Ах, какая женщина! Огонь, как и её волосы. А этот её английский акцент…  
– Шотландский. Эм, Виктор. Тут такое дело. Ровена не человек.  
– В смысле, она демон? – Хендриксен резко обернулся, от чего кофе в двух чашках на его подносе едва не выплеснулся.  
– Нет-нет, в этом смысле она человек и вполне себе живая. Она ведьма. Тёмная Иная. Ей что-то около трёхсот лет. С гаком.  
– О. Интересно. А выглядит на тридцать с небольшим.  
– Это иллюзия. Она может сделать себе внешность и на пятнадцать, но предпочитает амплуа женщины-вамп.   
– Ну… Качественная иллюзия – это тоже неплохо. Как думаешь, она согласится поехать со мной?  
– Вот ведь неугомонный. Тебе бывших жён мало? Что ж тебя всё на ведьм-то тянет?  
– Заметил? Значит, судьба! Так как? Предлагать Ровене поехать со мной в Чуалатин?  
– Спросить-то ты всегда можешь. А вот поедет она с тобой только в том случае, если ты предложишь ей пентхаус с бассейном на крыше в Лос-Анжелесе. Увы, дамочка за триста лет пресытилась раем в шалаше.   
– Да? Жаль. Ах, какая горячая женщина. Ладно, Дин, не скучай!  
И Хендриксен, блестя налитыми шоколадными плечами в вырезах майки, отправился в спальню. Тут как раз явился Сэм и, так как его тосты забрал Виктор, занялся приготовлением себе завтрака.  
– Ровена его обрабатывает, заметил?  
– Да пусть развлекаются. Главное – не на моей кровати. По-моему, ему это даже нужнее, чем ей.   
– А если она начнёт вампирить, как Арина с тобой?   
– Ничего у неё не выйдет, фенечка не даст. Условие было «не причинять вреда тем, кто находится в бункере». Виктор как раз в бункере, так что пусть веселится. Ты что, постригся?  
– Ага. Всё как ты хотел.  
– Знаешь, эти полдюйма тебя не спасли.  
– Не полдюйма, а целый дюйм! И вообще, оставь мои волосы в покое и скажи – нашёл что-нибудь интересное по дороге на юг?  
– Ни на юг, ни на север, и ни в каком другом направлении. Похоже, даже лепреконы и вервольфы собираются голосовать и заняты выяснением, кто из них больший американец.   
– А мы?  
– А у нас, Сэмми, четыре злобные хрени непонятно где, Люцифер на свободе, полторы тысячи голодных и безработных детишек фертильного возраста и полувековой бардак в делах Инквизиции. Так что мне глубоко фиолетово, кто там победит. И вообще, у меня на сегодня в планах быт, а у тебя – документы для наших гостей из Моньюмента. И всё это до обеда, часа в два будем выдвигаться, чтобы заночевать в Льюисе.  
К выморочному городку, где жил и погиб единственный пророк Тьмы, подъехали уже в темноте. Собственно, если бы Сэм твёрдо не сказал: «Город должен быть здесь», они запросто могли его проскочить насквозь – электричества не было ни на улицах, ни в домах. Ближе к центру в окнах стали появляться огоньки свечей – значит, люди здесь всё-таки жили. Здание бара светилось ярче всего города вместе взятого. Из приоткрытых окон неслись гитарные переборы и звуки пианино. Дин припарковал Импалу на тёмной полупустой стоянке – только пара раздолбанных пикапов да обшарпанный трейлер. Сэм разбудил Фила и Нэнси, которые, как стемнело, задремали, прислонившись к противоположным бортам.   
Внутри бара было удивительно тихо. Иксы, которых Дин уже привык отличать от прочих людей по идеальной внешности и неистребимой военной осанке, жались по дальним столикам. Двое пытались вяло изображать джаз-банд, но получалось у них не очень. За стойкой бара стоял красивый парень с внешностью итальянского Ромео, приехавшего покорять Голливуд, и с мрачной решимостью глядел на центральную часть зала. Там за двумя сдвинутыми столиками, сидела компания, разительно отличающаяся от остальных. Во-первых, большинство из них были старше Пятёрок. Во-вторых, они заказали спиртное, шумели, изображали пьяное веселье, но не пили. В-третьих, у Дина заломило дёсны – это были вампиры. С ними сидела одна Пятёрка, по виду из самых младших. Видимо, только что обращённая – из глаз ещё не ушла краснота и мутило её настолько сильно, что она была на грани обморока.   
Бармен кинул взгляд на вошедших, узнал Винчестеров и сделал движение окликнуть их, но Сэм из-за спины Дина прижал палец к губам, и «Ромео» снова сжался в пружину, отслеживая глазами, как Винчестеры скользнули в стороны, шёпотом веля местным покинуть бар.  
– Эй, вы кто такие? Чего это тут раскомандовались? – один из вампиров, чернокожий здоровяк, явно шестёрка в стае, привстал со скрипнувшего стула. – Мы это место уже застолбили.   
– Застолбили, в смысле, устроили тут себе столовую? Или ясли? – Дин остался на месте, а за его спиной парочка Пятёрок выскользнула за дверь, уводя Нэнси и Фила.   
– А вы откуда такие умные? – а вот это уже вожак стаи. Вернее, альфа-самка, красивая девушка, по виду ровесница сидящей рядом Пятёрки. Она обернулась, обводя зал злым взглядом. – Кто из вас, червей, вызвал охотников?  
– Не кипеши. Никто нас не вызывал. Мы всегда приходим сами. Винчестеры, слыхала про таких?  
– Не гони, дядя! – девчонка-главарь развалилась свободнее, её подданные тоже расслабились. – Винчестеры уже пятый месяц гниют в могиле! А вы – жалкая подделка, пытающаяся вылезти на чужой славе.  
– А вот это уже обидно, да, Сэмми? – Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма и прячущихся за его широкой спиной трёх Пятёрок. – Слухи о нашей смерти оказались сильно преувеличены. Иксы – на выход!  
Чего всегда не хватало детям, выросшим в казарме – это чёткого и понятного приказа. Пятёрки вскочили с грохотом стульев и скользящим шагом, легко отбивая протянутые руки вампиров, в две секунды покинули помещение. Только бармен остался за стойкой, сжимая в руке непонятно откуда взявшуюся бейсбольную биту.   
– Ну, а теперь поговорим. Во-первых, отпустите девочку.  
– Она уже наша! – осклабился чернокожий.  
– Но, как я вижу, крови ещё не попробовала, так что её можно деинициировать, – Дин по привычке воспользовался термином Иных. – Икс-Пять, марш из-за стола! Укрыться в углу, забаррикадироваться столами и не высовываться!  
– Есть, сэр! – девчонка гибким движением ушла из захвата чернокожего, опрокинула на пол его соседа и исчезла в углу, куда не доставал свет расставленных по столикам свечей.  
– Ну что, господа клыкастые, с нас вступительное слово, – Дин кивнул Сэму, и тот начал.  
– Несвятая Инквизиция… Тьфу ты, Дин! Привязал словечко.  
– Чего? – вампиры, которые уже приготовились к бою, вытаскивая ножи, замерли в неудобных позах. – Что вы городите? Какая Инквизиция?  
– Да, вступительное слово не вышло. Придётся мочить всех, не оставлять же свидетелей твоего позора, твоё несвятейшество, – и Дин шагнул вперёд, вытаскивая мачете.   
В этот раз он мог драться в полную силу – тяжёлый стальной клинок не оставлял противникам шансов. Винчестеры не делали различий между мужчинами и женщинами – у немёртвых это различие было настолько условно, что об этом даже предупреждали на занятиях. Перерождение изменяет мышцы нежити, и вампирши становятся точно так же сильны, как вампиры, единственное различие – в росте и, соответственно, длине рук. Винчестеры дрались молча, сосредоточенно, стараясь убивать с одного удара, чтобы не оставлять за спиной раненого врага.   
Альфа, видя, что дело может закончиться печально для неё, перепрыгнула через стойку и попыталась схватить за шею бармена, взяв его в заложники. Мальчишка провёл какой-то приём, перекинул её через себя и со всей силы саданул битой по смазливому лицу. Череп вампирши треснул, нос вдавился внутрь, осколки кости, мозг и кровь брызнули во все стороны, но это её не остановило. Она поднялась и сделала шаг к «Ромео», протягивая окровавленные руки к его шее. Икс снова взмахнул битой, левая рука нежити хрустнула, переломилась в предплечье и повисла, из раны вылезла поблёскивающая в дрожащем свете свечей белая кость. Второй рукой она перехватила биту и, рванув на себя, откинула её в сторону. Подтащить парня к себе ей не удалось – тот вовремя отпустил своё оружие и теперь отступал вдоль стойки. Вампирша сделала один быстрый шаг, и её изуродованная голова повалилась набок, а следом мешком свалилось и тело. С другой стороны стойки холодными, нестерпимо-светлыми от ярости глазами на Икса смотрел Сэм. Он моргнул, и радужка чуть потемнела, приобретя свой обычный серо-зелёный цвет.  
– Вампирам нужно рубить головы, всё остальное с ними неэффективно, – чуть запыхавшись, сказал он «Ромео». – Ты хорошо дрался. Как тебя зовут?  
– Икс-пять Три-девять-четыре.  
– А, так ты ровесник Зака. Помнишь такого?  
– Нет, он был не в нашей казарме. Но я слышал про него. Его в «Мантикоре» боготворили. Это он устроил первый побег.  
– Ну что, по-моему, все, – Дин стряхнул клинок, оглядывая помещение. – Эй, мисс, вылезайте оттуда. Будем вам микстуру готовить. Или вы хотите остаться кровососом?  
– Нет, пожалуйста, нет! Я не хотела пить, она насильно меня напоила, – девчонка показала рукой на стойку.  
Сэм, поняв, что именно альфа и была «матерью», перемахнул через стойку и начал набирать её кровь в стакан.  
– Никому не уходить, я за остальными ингредиентами, – Дин вышел из бара, всё ещё держа наготове клинок.   
На него никто не напал, и он смог взять из багажника всё, что было нужно. Может, старые автомобили и жрут много бензина, ржавеют от малейшей царапины и не оборудованы кондиционерами и подушками безопасности, но чего у них не отнять – это просторных салонов и вместительных багажников. А это в жизни Винчестеров перевешивало все кондиционеры вместе взятые.   
Иксы толпились у бара, благоразумно держась в тени. К Дину тут же кинулись Нэнси и Фил, он успокоил их, что все живы и никто не пострадал.  
– Народ, – обратился Дин к расслабившимся Пятёркам. – Мой брат сейчас начнёт лечить вашу сестрёнку, а вы поможете мне тут убраться, идёт? Нужна пара добровольцев, которые крови не боятся.  
В ответ ему раздались редкие смешки, Иксы переглянулись, и четверо парней шагнули вперёд. Дин попросил их подождать снаружи, пока он будет варить зелье, чтобы они не мешались под ногами и сами случайно не заразились.  
– Минут через десять настоится, и можно начинать лечение. Тебя будет неслабо колбасить – ты как, выдержишь?  
– Нас учили терпеть, – криво усмехнулась девчонка. Из окровавленных дёсен выдвинулся клык. Она сморщилась и попыталась схватиться за челюсть, но, поняв, что так только больнее, опустила руку. – Выдержу.  
– Поить по чашке каждые четыре часа в первые сутки и каждые шесть часов во вторые. Постарайтесь не пропускать приём, тогда придётся продлить лечение ещё на сутки, а кровь вампирши вы уже достать не сумеете – эти трупы мы сейчас сожжём, – Сэм проследил, чтобы «Ромео» перелил лекарство в чистую ёмкость. – Её лучше перевести в дом, уложить на кровать. У неё будет худший случай абстиненции из всех, которые ты видел. Хорошо, недолгий.  
– Я заберу её к себе на время лечения. Вы не могли бы помочь её перевезти? У нас тут остались машины, но бензина почти нет. И оружия нет совсем. Так бы мы не позволили этим командовать тут.  
– Оружие забрала полиция после тумана, который убил горожан, – кивнул Сэм. – Мы отвезём её, будешь показывать дорогу.  
Сэм и «Ромео» сели в Импалу, Нэнси, мужественно поддерживая инициированную Пятёрку, полезла на заднее сиденье. Видно было, что девчонке из другого мира худо, но она держится изо всех сил, только отворачивается от тёплых человеческих запахов и обнимает себя руками. Дин с Филом остались убираться в баре вместе с помощниками из новых местных жителей.  
– Что, не вышло у тебя с Нэнси? – Дин отпустил руки, и верхняя часть обезглавленного тела рухнула на пол пикапа.  
– Нет, – Фил отпустил ноги трупа, а потом подтолкнул его, чтобы ступни не торчали наружу. – Я раньше и не смотрел на неё. Дурнушка-скромница, серая мышка за компом. А потом, после всего, уже она на меня не смотрит. Сказала, что если бы я действительно любил, то разглядел бы её раньше.  
– Правду говорит, между прочим, – Дин отряхнул руки и направился в бар за следующим трупом. – «Дурнушка». Ты хоть раз ей в глаза посмотрел? Это ж горячий шоколад с имбирём и кайенским перцем! Эти скромницы такое могут выдать…  
– И что мне теперь делать? – Фил оглядел разгромленный бар. Он, конечно, был простым полицейским, не особо умным и не очень смелым, но ночь битвы с демонами переродила и его. По крайней мере, шесть обезглавленных трупов его уже не вводили в шок.  
– Ничего. У тебя тут будет куча девчонок, как раз очень ярких и отнюдь не скромных, так что о Нэнси придётся забыть. Руки в рот не тяни – не хватало мне ещё и на тебя антивампирское зелье варить.  
Фил отдёрнул руку от лица и вытер пот о плечо.  
– А оно поможет? Ну, той девушке, которая с красными глазами?  
– Поможет, если она выдержит ломку и не прервёт лечение. Мне помогло и ещё одной девушке на моей памяти тоже. А ей, кстати, всего шестнадцать было, и в солдаты её не готовили.  
Фил печально вздохнул и наклонился, берясь за плечи следующего трупа.   
Сэм остановил Импалу у лужайки перед знакомым крыльцом.  
– Скажи, а почему ты выбрал для себя именно этот дом? – обернулся он к «Ромео».  
– Тут здорово. Столько книг. В основном, по химии, но есть и классики литературы. Я про них только слышал. Читать просто так – это, оказывается, потрясающе интересно. А что?  
– Тут жил наш друг. Его звали Донателло Рэдфилд. Он был профессором химии, преподавал в университете Талсы. Его мы с братом тоже не сумели спасти.   
– Вы спасли больше тысячи жизней. Конечно, мы не люди…  
– Прекратите, – подала голос Нэнси. Она помогала идти своей спутнице, на тёмной тропинке та постоянно норовила упасть в розовые кусты. – Вы – люди, это очевидно. Нелюди – те, кто сделал это с ней.  
– Заходите в дом, – «Ромео» открыл незапертую дверь. – Сейчас я зажгу свечи. Есть у меня, правда, нечего, кроме молока, и то, наверняка, прокисло. Мы тут помародёрничали, собрали всю наличку, которую нашли в домах. Покупаем на одной ферме молоко. Нам надо…  
– Да, Алек рассказал, что вам нужно по стакану молока хотя бы раз в два дня, иначе начнутся приступы.  
– Да, это проблема пятой модели, – Икс достал бутылку, открыл крышку, понюхал и скривился. – Прокисло.   
– Ничего страшного, – Нэнси обернулась с лестницы. – Я завтра оладьи на нём приготовлю, если вы не против.  
Даже в тусклых отблесках свечи, которую она держала в руке, было видно, как мгновенно покраснели её щёки. Сэм бросил быстрый взгляд на Икса, тот глядел не на свою «сестру», поднимавшуюся впереди, а на Нэнси, такую невзрачную рядом с по-прежнему ослепительной, хотя и измученной Пятёркой. И, как ни странно, в глазах искусственно выведенного красавчика застыло восхищение.  
Сэм поднялся следом за девушками, проследил, чтобы Пятёрка приняла лекарство, и потом, пока не села зарядка планшета, обучал Нэнси навыкам взлома муниципальных архивов, подделки сведений и создания ложных личностей – новым жителям этого мира потребуются документы и биографии, медстраховки и пособия. Нэнси год проработала секретаршей в ратуше Моньюмента, попутно подрабатывая в полицейском участке, так что бюрократические заморочки для неё проблемой не были.  
– Ну, чё-как? – от Дина и Фила, ввалившихся в тихую, освещённую парой свечей, гостиную, разило дымом, потом и кровью.   
– У нас нормально. А вы управились?  
– А то. Сожгли ещё один сарай, это уже становится традицией. Сейчас ваши ребята домывают бар, – Дин кивнул новому хозяину дома. – Кстати, звать-то тебя как?  
– Икс-Пять…  
– Нет, я имею в виду человеческое имя.  
– Я… я не слишком хорошо знал Макс, чтобы она дала мне имя, – вздохнул Пятёрка.  
– А при чём здесь Макс-то? Она что, ваша мама?  
– Она даёт имена. У неё это здорово получается.  
– Постой, так моему… сыну она с таким пидорским имечком удружила? Встречу поганку – выпорю.  
– Почему пидорским? – огромные глаза Икса ещё больше увеличились. – Хорошее имя, на гласную.  
– Не обращай внимания, – ухмыльнулся Сэм. – Мой брат уважительно относится к сексуальным предпочтениям людей, но «пидоров» не любит вне зависимости от их ориентации. И не спрашивай, как он это объясняет – уверен, он и сам не знает.  
– Нет, погоди, что значит «на гласную»?  
– У нас есть… поверье, что ли. Номера, начинающиеся на гласную – «Один», «Восемь», «Одиннадцать» – счастливые. И Алек… Когда он был просто Четыре-девять-четыре, то был один из нас, а когда Макс дала ему имя, сбежал из «Мантикоры», устроился на работу, а потом нашёл путь в ваш мир. По-моему, он счастливчик.  
– С ума с вами сойдёшь. Но Макс тут нет, а называть вас «раз-два-три-четыре-пять» я сдурею. Может, сам себе имя выберешь?  
– А можно?  
– А чего нет-то?  
– Тогда… Можно, я буду Донателло? Мне Сэм рассказал про человека, который здесь жил.  
Лицо Дина окаменело. Пятёрка хотел извиниться и уже открыл рот, но Дин его перебил.  
– Хорошее имя. Думаю, ты бы ему понравился. Я не смог его спасти, но, наверное, это правильно, что в его доме будет жить добрый человек и носить его имя. Только не подведи.  
– Я постараюсь, – тихо прошептал юный Донателло.  
Уезжали Винчестеры рано утром, оставив Фила и Нэнси с их новыми согражданами и новыми обязанностями. После Шривпорта, когда за руль сел Сэм, Дин позвонил Алеку.   
– Как смотришь на то, чтобы сменить имя?  
– Зачем? Мне и это нравится. Оно хорошее, на гласную.  
– Шут с тобой, пусть будет на гласную. Я имею в виду, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы официально стать моим сыном, Винчестером?  
Импала вильнула, но Сэм быстро взял себя в руки и выровнял машину, старательно глядя на дорогу и даже, кажется, дышал через раз.   
– Это… Это, наверное, здорово. Нет, ты не пойми неправильно – я доволен, что вы с Сэмом принимаете меня в настоящую семью. Я просто не знаю – как это. Алек Винчестер. Звучит неплохо, по-моему.  
– Джон Алек. В смысле, я предлагаю сделать это твоё «сладенькое» имя вторым. Звать тебя Джоном у нас с Сэмом всё равно язык не повернётся – так звали нашего отца. Кстати, его второе имя тоже было на гласную – Эрик.   
– Да, «сладенькое», Макс так и сказала – «Алек – сладкий рогалик». Она была на меня очень зла, когда придумала мне имя.  
– Заметно. Надеюсь, ты её не обидел?  
– Нет, мы с ней договорились – я отсыпаюсь на её кровати, а она копает путь побега. А на построении врал, что у нас был секс. Я неплохо умею врать… Отец. Круто. У меня есть отец. Ничего, если я поперевариваю эту мысль?  
– Попереваривай. Сделаем тебе документы, когда вернёмся из Нового Орлеана.  
– Моя помощь нужна? Может, мне приехать?  
– Пока доедешь, мы уже вернёмся. Сиди на месте и, раз такой обученный диверсант, посмотри, как можно твоих внедрить в наш мир. Кого сделать наследниками погибших в Супериоре, кого ещё кем.  
– Ладно, хорошо. Удачи вам там, – и Алек отключился.  
Через четверть часа напряжённого молчания, Дин, наконец, приглушил радио и бросил:  
– Ну давай, выскажи всё, что у тебя накопилось. Сообщи мне, какой я эгоистичный засранец и, не спросясь умненького младшего братика, тащу в семью всякую шваль подзаборную.  
– Ты всё сделал правильно, – не отрывая взгляда от трассы, ответил Сэм. – Правда, не лишне было бы спросить у меня хотя бы из вежливости. Но Алек действительно твой сын, это сразу понятно по его неистребимой тяге нарушать закон и клеить всё, что хотя бы задумывалось с сиськами. И имя я одобряю. Доволен?  
– Кого это он клеил? – похоже, это единственное, что возмутило Дина в тираде брата.  
– Ту крокодилицу на ресепшене в Ирвингтоне. Ты вряд ли её запомнил – был едва жив. А Алек выбил нам отдельный коттедж на два номера, очень приличный, кстати. Вот только не знаю, расплатился ли он с ней потом или продинамил.   
– Если он и впрямь мой сын, то всё зависело от того, была ли в той крокодилице изюминка, – Дин расплылся в довольной улыбке и прибавил радио звук.


	13. Южное гостеприимство. Перезагрузка

**Тогда**  
Винс Винсенте, ругару, нарезка Нового Орлеана, Алек, Кастиэль, Клэр Новак, ониксовая кошка  
 **Сейчас**  
Новый Орлеан встретил Винчестеров непривычно чистым небом и бесконечными толпами туристов. Октябрь – самый сухой месяц в этих краях, пик туристического сезона.  
– Нужно было сразу во Французский квартал ехать, – ворчал Дин в очередной пробке. – Ведь ясно же, что колдуны не будут прятать свои шняжки в месте, которое может пострадать от стихии. А Французский квартал даже Катрина почти не задела.   
– Идти по индикатору было, всё же, надёжнее, – отозвался, зевая, Сэм. – Логика – не самая сильная сторона Иных, они могли и в Девятом районе спрятать. Сверху всё разрушилось, илом затянуло – фиг бы мы сейчас что откопали. Там даже улицы кое-где по-другому проложили.   
– Уговорил, мистер Спок. Значит, завтра ты роешь в городском кадастре всё про дом 933 по Бурбон стрит и в городских легендах тоже. А я потрусь рядом с домом, понаблюдаю.  
Они сняли номер в мотеле на окраине, и у обоих даже хватило сил, чтобы раздеться прежде, чем отрубиться на параллельно стоящих кроватях.  
Дин пришёл в себя от боли в запястьях. Он попытался свести руки и не смог – длина цепей, на которых он был распят у стены, не позволяла. Дин огляделся: в маленькое окошко, пробитое под потолком, врывался солнечный свет и ветер, несущий запахи города – бензиновую вонь, аромат реки и зелени, которая в этом месте почти не знала зимнего увядания. Рядом, но так, что не дотянуться, дёргался в цепях Сэм, а у перпендикулярной стены печально сложил бровки домиком беглый ангел. Помещение не было подвалом, на местных болотах даже могилы не выкапывали, а поднимали над землёй, дома строили на сваях. Эта комната, скорее всего, находилась на втором-третьем этаже и два века назад запросто могла служить карцером для чернокожих рабов. Не дом Ла Лори, конечно, туда теперь экскурсии водят, но в Новом Орлеане такое было в порядке вещей, наверное, каждый второй дом старше двухсот лет мог похвастать подобным помещением.  
– Ну что, проследил за братом? – не преминул сорваться на Кастиэле Дин после того, как опробовал на прочность кандалы, стены и пол, докуда смог дотянуться. – Осторожен он, видите ли, будет!   
– Дин, прости, я пытался говорить с Люцифером, но он не хотел меня слушать. А тут вы появились…  
– Ладно, забей, – что взять с пернатого, у которого, к тому же, не все дома. – У кого какие идеи насчёт выбраться отсюда?  
Ответить ему не успели – деревянная дверь со скрипом отворилась, и Винс Винсенте прислонился к косяку, картинно согнув в колене длинную ногу.   
– Ваша наглость, смертные детишки, не знает границ, – Люцифер оттолкнулся от косяка и плавным движением втёк в помещение. Чего у старого рокера было не отнять – это владения своим телом. То ли сказались многолетние тренировки, то ли это было врождённое, но на мгновенье промелькнуло то, почему девчонки продолжали сходить с ума по нему последние тридцать с гаком лет – сплав грации, обаяния и огромной харизмы. Люцифер улыбнулся губами Винса, мальчишеская улыбка быстро перетекла в оскал. – Вы что же думали – сорвали мне кормёжку и надеетесь, что вам за это ничего не будет?   
Дьявол в два широких шага пересёк пространство и навис над Дином. Тот машинально встал, оказавшись одного роста со старым рокером.   
– Да ладно тебе, всего один концерт. Тебе ничего не стоит выступить в каком-нибудь клубе и снова собрать толпу визжащих девчонок. Хреново выглядишь, кстати, – Винчестер глазами указал на некрозное пятно на щеке Винса.  
– В клубе? После Милуоки ни один администратор не хочет иметь со мной дела! – Люцифер приблизил своё лицо вплотную к Дину, ореховые, подведённые чёрным глаза уставились в зелёные. – Вы портите всё, к чему прикасаетесь! Срываете мне планы, вмешиваетесь в то, что вас не касается никаким боком! И почему я до сих пор вас не убил? Ведь достаточно чуть сильнее сжать пальцы…  
Он схватил Дина за шею, действительно сжал и подержал так, чтобы воздух не проходил, но не ломая трахеи. А потом отпустил и чуть отодвинулся, внимательно вглядываясь в морщинки по углам его глаз. На красивом, но тронутом разложением лице Винса промелькнуло недоумение.  
– А я тебе скажу, – Дин кашлянул, прочищая сдавленное горло. – Убьёшь ты нас троих, уничтожишь Кроули с Ровеной, и на Земле не останется ни одной души, которая видела, как ты стоял против Амары. Один, с божьим светом в руках, против абсолютной тьмы и смерти. Никто не будет знать, что у неё не получилось сломать тебя, как бы она ни мучила. Не останется тех, кто видел, как создатель всей этой долбаной Вселенной просил у тебя прощения за то, что сделал с тобой. Мы – единственные, кто видел, что ты не только какой-то там Дьявол, отец лжи и создатель демонов. Ты – Светоносный. Ты помогал создавать этот мир и едва не поплатился жизнью за то, чтобы он продолжал жить. Но, конечно, если всё это для тебя не важно – вперёд. Тебе достаточно щёлкнуть пальцами.   
Люцифер молча выслушал непривычно длинную речь Дина, а потом склонил голову, совсем как Сэм, завесившись длинными волосами.  
– Это уже не важно. То, что я неудачно пытался убить Амару, то, что не сломался под её пытками – это всё настолько неважно сейчас... Но ты прав. Убить вас мне мешает собственное тщеславие – вы трое помните, как Отец просил у меня прощения. И что же? Где он теперь? Он снова бросил меня!  
– А ты маленький ребёнок, который может ходить, только держась за ручку? – Дин поднял брови. – Не ты один высказал твоему папочке всё, что на сердце наболело. И знаешь, что он мне ответил, когда я ткнул ему в нос всеми этими Освенцимами, Хиросимами и прочими Чернобылями? Что мы уже взрослые. Мы сами придумываем себе игрушки и должны сами отвечать за последствия. Время коротких штанишек закончилось. Так чем вы, миллионолетние существа, отличаетесь от нас? Нашему роду от силы сто тысяч лет, а цивилизации и того меньше. Вы выросли. Теперь извольте сами ломать и сами строить. Наломать, насколько я могу судить, вы мастера, а как по вам же откатом ударило – так сразу папку зовёте?  
Сэм и Кастиэль, затаив дыхание, следили за беседой Дьявола и человека и старались не двигаться, чтобы звоном цепей не нарушить странной атмосферы, возникшей в старом доме.  
– Ты издеваешься? При чём здесь ребёнок я или нет! Отец создал нас лишёнными собственной воли! Мы – существа служения, мы можем жить, только исполняя его повеления! Но он ушёл, не оставив нам задания. А появившись на мгновенье, лишь поманил и снова бросил!  
– Слушай, ты что-то не то говоришь. Исполняя его волю, ты оборудовал Ад? Или создавал демонов из людских душ?  
– Это не считается. Ад и демоны – всё это создавалось в пику Отцу, я всего лишь извращал его творения. Но теперь у меня нет цели.  
– Ну, это, всё же, не прямой плагиат, а, так скажем, сочинение по мотивам. Что поделать, избежать влияния классиков невозможно, – Дин молол уже полную чушь, краем глаза отмечая, как Сэм, подобрав цепь, потихоньку раскачивает штырь, к которому она крепится. – Кстати, ты же участвовал в создании этого мира. Что ты делал? Кас вон дюбели придумал…  
– Дюгоней, Дин, – ангел подал голос, и Люцифер машинально обернулся к нему, Сэму пришлось замереть, а Дин попытался вернуть внимание Дьявола к себе.   
– Дюбели, дюгони, это разве не одно и то же?  
– Дюгони – это водные млекопитающие, – вежливо проинформировал ангел.  
– Тем более. Тебе же ваш папочка не диктовал, какую клетку куда приляпывать, когда ты их делал?  
– Нет. Я получил задание создать вид сирен, а всё остальное придумал сам, – и Кас скромно потупился.  
– На мне было тектоническое строение земной коры, – Люцифер отвернулся от пленников, сложив руки на груди. – Гималаи, Анды, Пиренеи и прочее. Ну, и Марианская впадина, куда же без неё. А ещё дрейф материков. Я почему-то думал, что это будет красиво.  
– О. Вот, значит, как, – Дин бы почесал в затылке, но цепи не давали. – А Большой Каньон тоже твой?  
– Естественно. Структура щита, режим осадков и график ветров. Ты бы видел, каким он был пару миллионов лет назад, когда Колорадо поделилась на притоки… И каким будет через миллион лет – там должны обнажиться такие породы…  
– Ну, видишь, – Дин снова попытался завладеть вниманием Дьявола в то время, как Сэм уже почти вытащил один штырь из стены. – Ты можешь создавать такую красоту. Сам создавать, папочка тебе этот самый график ветров не диктовал.   
– А толку? Это тело без подпитки энергией обожания людей скоро придёт в негодность. Жаль, оно мне нравится. Снова метаться по миру, соблазнять очередной сосуд, вживаться в его мелкую никчёмную жизнь. Времени на то, чтобы что-то придумать всё равно не останется.  
– А почему это тело не починишь? Не думаю, что создать условия для появления Большого Каньона труднее, чем укрепить клетки. В конце концов, нас с братом тоже не из стали ковали, а из тех же костей, кишок и мяса, что и всех. Тебе нужно только апгредировать клетки Винса до клеток Сэма, даже придумывать ничего не надо.   
– Укрепить? Я об этом не думал, – Люцифер резко повернулся, глядя в глаза Дина. – К тому же, для этого нужна энергия, а вашими стараниями я теперь не могу даже клуб на двести человек арендовать в вашем долбаном Канзасе.   
– Слушай, а ютуб тебе не подойдёт?  
– Что? – Винс поднял брови. – Как он мне поможет?  
– Смотри, – Дин переступил с ноги на ногу. – Пишешь новую песню, записываешь её хоть на телефон и запускаешь ролик на ютуб. Если песня окажется хорошей, лайки так и посыплются. А ты с них ману соберёшь и костюмчик подлатаешь.  
– Ты уж говорил бы на каком-то одном языке, Винчестер. Что за мана ещё?  
– Ну, вот эта энергия, которую ты на концерте лопал, – попытался объяснить Дин. – Люди же когда лайкают, выражают своё одобрение. Так какая разница – на концерте или в интернете?  
– Не городи ерунды, смертный. Не знаешь, что такое энергия – не пытайся изобрести её источник.  
– Но вирусное видео может сработать как реклама! И тогда администраторы сами будут за тобой гоняться, чтобы заманить в свой клуб! Только песня обязательно должна быть новой, со старых ты уже всё выдоил.  
– Новая песня? – Винс выгнул бровь и снова манерно выставил ножку. – Это выпустить то ничтожество, которое тут сидит? Ты же сам в душе считаешь его второсортным говноделом. Что он может написать, тем более, что он сейчас и в своём теле-то не хозяин?  
– А зачем тебе Винс? Напиши своё. Расскажи всем о себе.  
Люцифер удивлённо хлопнул ресницами, а Дин продолжил, стараясь словами заглушить всё более громкое бряцанье цепи Сэма – тот, похоже, проходил уже последние миллиметры и не особо заботился о тишине и скрытности.  
– Расскажи, как создавался этот мир. Как Амара хотела его разрушить, и отец дал тебе Метку, чтобы справиться с ней. Как он запер сестру, а потом точно так же запер тебя, когда Метка начала тебя менять. Как ты один вышел против Тьмы, и как отец извинился перед тобой, а потом снова бросил. Поделись своей болью, станет легче. Ну, и не думаю, что твои песни будут хуже, чем у Винса. Это, всё же, ты, а не он, создал Большой Каньон.  
– Да что ты привязался к этому каньону?  
А дальше всё произошло одновременно – Сэм вырвал штырь из стены, и его цепь полетела вперёд, целясь Люциферу в лицо. Кастиэль крикнул: «Нет!», а Дин набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы ответить про каньон, но никому отвечать уже не пришлось. Они все трое оказались стоящими посреди номера в мотеле, в котором Винчестеры ложились спать накануне. На ангеле и старшем из братьев кандалов не было, а цепь Сэма, пролетев по дуге и не встретив препятствия, больно ударила его же по груди.   
– Твою дивизию, Сэмми, ты как? Рёбра целы? – Дин подскочил к нему, пытаясь ощупать грудь.  
– Целы, кажется, – Сэм потёр рукой место удара и с удивлением уставился на единственный ржавый браслет на своём запястье. – Здорово у тебя получилось уболтать его.  
– Надеюсь, на месяц ему занятий хватит – плакаться в жилетку фанаткам. Авось, подкинут ему маны на латание тушки. Кас, можешь этому Халку украшение с лапки снять?  
Кастиэль молча прикоснулся к браслету Сэма, и кандалы с грохотом упали на пол.  
– Дин, как думаешь ты, стоит мне быть сейчас с братом или время ему дать на то, чтобы обдумать твои слова?  
– Кас, вот как хочешь, но я против того, чтобы ты за ним таскался. Во-первых, ни ему, ни тебе от этого не легче, а во-вторых, твоя физиономия, скорее всего, будет отвлекать его от творчества или чем он там сейчас занимается. Лучше помоги нам с сетью Лондонских Хранителей разобраться.  
Задания Дикаря никто не отменял, да братья и сами торопились повредить хэнд-мейд британских Инквизиторов, чтобы не дать им поубивать кучу народа. Поэтому к вечеру Винчестеры уже располагали всей доступной информацией про старый дом во Французском квартале. Жила в нём белая семья, муж с женой, дети у них, если и были, то, скорее всего, давно уже отделились. Ни в каких сверхъестественных происшествиях этот дом не замечали, что само по себе было странным – в этом городе дом не считался домом, если в прошлом владевшей им семьи не было своего привидения или хотя бы какого-нибудь маньяка. То ли история была подчищена, то ли он изначально принадлежал Инквизиции, и Иные отстреливали духов на подлёте.   
К вечеру, когда движение по Бурбон стрит остановилось совсем, улицу запрудили толпы народа, а джаз-банды привычно расположились ровно на таком расстоянии, чтобы не мешать друг другу, Винчестеры и Кастиэль, смешавшись с толпой, приблизились к дому. Им повезло – хозяева вышли из кованой калитки и отправились куда-то вглубь квартала.  
Внутри было тихо и светло от фонарей, вливающих свет через большие окна. Ни в цокольном этаже, ни на следующем не встретилось ни одной живой души. Костяная рыбка на ладони Сэма вела всё выше, и трое охотников продвигались вперёд в пустом доме, осторожно ступая по широким деревянным половым плахам. В Новом Орлеане не популярны ни обои, ни ковры, от этого кажется, что любой, даже самый тихий шум разлетится по дому тройным эхом. Сэм поднялся по лестнице с выточенными из кипариса столбиками в мансарду и замер на месте.  
– Ну, что там? Видишь эту хрень? – прошипел Дин. Ему совсем не нравилось то, что хозяева могли вот-вот вернуться, а дело не сделано.  
– Нет. Тут… В общем, я поднимаюсь, – и Сэм исчез за узкой дверью крохотной мансарды.  
Дин не стал ждать и тоже поднялся по лестнице, засунул голову в дверь. Сэм сидел на корточках перед чернокожим мальчиком лет шести. Классическая, можно сказать, картина – белые хозяева и чёрный раб в крохотной каморке под крышей, на этот раз лишённой ржавых украшений по стенам. Вот только век слегка не подходил для этой инсталляции, что заставляло думать об усыновлении, но где тогда няня, хотя бы приходящая?  
Пока эти мысли пролетали в голове Дина, Сэм продолжал проверку. Он водил вокруг мальчика рукой с лежащей на ней костяной рыбкой, которая, как бы ни двигалась широкая Сэмова ладонь, неизменно указывала на ребёнка, а тот вертел головой следом, весело блестя тёмными глазами.  
– Привет, малец, – поздоровался Дин. – Родители дома?  
Он, конечно, был уверен, что взрослых дома нет, иначе они бы не полезли сюда. Но мальчику-то об этом знать не надо. Мальчишка отрицательно покачал курчавой головой и улыбнулся. Дин протиснулся в мансарду, где от присутствия двоих Винчестеров стало очень тесно, и присел на корточки с другой стороны от мальчика. Он ещё успел удивиться, что ребёнок сидит на голом полу в комнате, где нет ни мебели, ни игрушек, но тут в комнату просунул голову ангел.  
– Ребята, что вы… А, вот оно что. Не прикасайтесь к этому. Дин, та энергетическая ловушка у тебя с собой?  
– Какая ловушка? – Дин обвёл пустую комнату взглядом, ища предмет, который ангел назвал «это».   
– Энергетическая, в которую вы призраков ловили.  
– Ну да, в багажнике. А что?  
– Сейчас принесу, – Кастиэль исчез.  
– Смотри, парень, у моего брата есть рыбка, – Дин, как более опытный в общении с детьми, взял разговор на себя. – А у тебя что-нибудь есть?  
Шут его знает, этого пернатого. Может, он углядел, как малец играет с какой-то волшебной штуковиной, которая и служит местным якорем колдовской сети. Мальчишка улыбнулся ещё шире и потянулся к ладони Сэма за рыбкой, но Дин подбил снизу лапищу младшенького, чтобы она взлетела вверх.  
– Э, нет, приятель. Так не пойдёт. Баш на баш – мы тебе рыбку, ты нам свою игрушку.   
Пацан растерянно поглядел на Дина и скуксился, собираясь зареветь. Для мальчика его возраста он вёл себя слишком по-детски, обычно шестилетки первыми начинают торговаться. И уж точно не кидаются в рёв, если это не сулит им немедленной выгоды.  
– Дин, так как она открывается? – спросил материализовавшийся за плечом ангел, и Дин едва не приземлился на задницу.  
– Кас, чтоб тебя! Зачем её открывать, если это шняга, чем бы она ни была, спрятана где-то у пацана!  
– Какого пацана?   
– Вот этого, – развернулся к ангелу Дин, показывая большим пальцем через плечо на мальчика, сидящего между ним и Сэмом.  
– Но здесь нет никакого мальчика, если, конечно, ты не имеешь в виду Сэма.  
– Тебя что, Люци по голове бил? – Дин на всякий случай проверил, не привиделось ли ему, но чернокожий мальчик снова улыбался, демонстрируя дырку на месте одного зуба. – Вот он, сидит. Рыбку нашу хочет, а взамен ничего не даёт, жадина.  
– Дин, здесь нет никаких детей, – переводя взгляд с Винчестеров на мальчика, мягко сказал ангел.  
– Да вот же он! – Дин протянул руку в сторону мальчика, но в самый последний момент почему-то отдёрнул. Слова ангела о том, что он никого не видит, насторожили битого жизнью охотника. – Может, у него просто души нет, поэтому ты его не видишь? Хотя нет, Сэма же ты отлично видел. И кто же здесь есть?  
– Никого. Сгусток некротической энергии, очень мощный. И, Дин, ты бы не вертелся так близко от него.   
Винчестеры синхронно рванулись в стороны, но сделать это на корточках непросто, поэтому оба на задницах разъехались к противоположным стенам от того, что они принимали за симпатичного ребёнка. Кастиэль катнул ловушку к мальчику, она остановилась рядом с его босыми ногами. Тот начал подниматься, Дин крикнул: «Хаггис!», ловушка распахнулась, и то, что мгновенье назад выглядело маленьким темнокожим мальчиком, вдруг вытянулось дугой мертвенно-зелёного света. С пронзительно-высоким свистом зелёная дуга ввинтилась в ловушку, дверцы захлопнулись. Винчестеры синхронно потрясли головами, пытаясь восстановить слух после акустического удара.  
– Сэм, куда рыбка показывает?   
– На ловушку, – Сэм поднял прибор к своему лицу и проверил, что со всех направлений рыбка указывает точно на неё, а не на место, где она стояла.  
– Ну, вот и ладненько, валим отсюда. А то охренели они тут совсем, детей артефактами делают.  
– Не было никаких детей, – педантично уточнил ангел вслед слетевшим по лестнице Винчестерам.   
Все выскочили на Бурбон-стрит и смешались с толпой. До Импалы, припаркованной за два квартала, нужно было пройти мимо бара «У кузнеца Лафита», и Дин в который раз подумал о Бенни Лафите, может быть, родственнике того самого кузнеца. Дикарь дал Винчестерам карт-бланш на ревоплощение, они могли запросто вытянуть из Ада или Чистилища кого им надо. С Раем всегда было сложнее – вырвать у ангелов из лап душу было, наверное, потруднее, чем засунуть Люцифера в Клетку. Но в любом случае, Бенни с его тягучим новоорлеанским выговором и мятежной пиратской душой было лучше в Чистилище. Там, где монстр – это всегда монстр, а друг – это друг. Где всё предельно ясно и чисто, несмотря на то, что даже свет кажется грязным. 

Девушка стояла под вывеской. В белом платье, залитом спереди красным, в наброшенной на плечи кожаной куртке и кожаной же кепке, из-под неё вились колечки чёрных кудрей, с кончиков которых капала кровь. Дин резко затормозил, оглядываясь по сторонам. Похоже, призрака видели только они трое – Винчестеры и Кастиэль, которому, вообще-то, по долгу службы положено видеть души.   
– Ты кто? – грохот игравшего на противоположном тротуаре джаз-банда заглушал все звуки, человек бы ни за что не услышал, но она уже не была человеком.  
Призрак развернулся и медленно двинулся во двор перед баром, оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что охотники следуют за ним. Винчестеры миновали расслабленно попивающих за столиками вино горожан, свернули за забор дома, откуда только что вышли, и там, на пятачке, ограниченном кирпичной стеной с одной стороны, крашеными досками с другой и коваными пиками с третьей, в трёх ярдах от мирно расслабляющихся туристов, им предстало уже привычное, но по-прежнему шокирующее зрелище. Монстр жрал тело. Ругару в чёрных джинсах и чёрной футболке склонился над животом девушки в белом платье и хлюпал, взрыкивая от удовольствия. Ощутив постороннее присутствие, он поднял голову, обезображенную язвами и вымазанную кровью.   
Винчестеры выхватили пистолеты, но монстр оказался быстрее – два выстрела прогремели одновременно с первым залпом петард, запущенных с улицы, но пули ушли в стену. Ругару вихрем пролетел перед охотниками, расшвыривая всех троих, как кегли. Дин и Сэм выстрелили снова, уже с земли, и даже попали, только ругару успел взвалить на плечо свою добычу, прикрывшись мёртвым телом от пуль. Он чуть присел, напружинив тощие ноги, и одним прыжком взлетел на крышу дома 935, исчезнув за коньком.  
– Кас! Можешь его отследить? – Винчестеры были уже на ногах, тщетно отыскивая взглядом в ночном небе тёмный силуэт с трупом в белом платье на плече.   
– Могу. Я буду указывать вам путь, – и в следующее мгновенье на коньке крыши уже стоял ангел, полы его плаща, розового в свете расцветившего небо салюта, развевались от ветра. А ещё через мгновенье он пропал, но в кармане Дина зазвонил телефон. – Он стремится на север, думается мне, собирается покинуть город.  
Винчестеры выскочили обратно на Бурбон-стрит, добежали до Импалы и рванули с места, едва успев захлопнуть двери. Следуя указаниям ангела, они свернули на северо-запад, не доезжая моста через Пончартрейн. Монстр, похоже, летел во весь опор, потому что Дин, выжимавший из Детки всю допустимую на этом шоссе скорость, не видел впереди ни бежевого плаща передвигавшегося короткими телепортациями ангела, ни чёрной худой фигуры с трупом на плече. Они гнали уже минут сорок, всё время на северо-запад по шоссе I-10, когда Кас сообщил, что на следующем повороте нужно свернуть налево. Детка с заносом рванула по еле заметной грунтовке под сенью чёрных кипарисов, обвешанных сизыми бородами испанского мха. Не прошло и двух минут, как Дину пришлось тормозить – впереди была пристань рядом с дощатым домиком на сваях. На старых досках, висящих над болотной гладью, стоял Кас.   
– Он взял лодку и поплыл на запад, – ангел махнул рукой в сторону сомкнувших ветви зарослей.   
Винчестеры молча прыгнули во вторую лодку. Сэм быстро взломал замок, Дин взялся за вёсла, а Кастиэль удобно устроился на носу, как будто всю жизнь только тем и занимался, что водил ночные экскурсии по Манчаку, рассказывая туристам жуткие легенды Луизианских болот.   
Дин не раз охотился на ругару в Луизиане, сначала с отцом, потом пару раз с братом. Он прекрасно знал повадки этих хищников. А ещё знал, что в здешних местах отнюдь не они были верхом пищевой цепочки. Намётанный взгляд выхватывал на безмолвной чёрной глади треугольный след волны, вздымаемой торчащими над водой ноздрями плывущего аллигатора, свет ущербной луны иногда отражался бликами в глазах лежащих на плавучих островках тварей. Аллигаторы, потревоженные сначала лодкой ругару, затем Винчестерами, шустро перемещались к воде, а потом совершенно бесшумно плыли следом в ожидании добычи. Дин не сомневался, что сегодня у этих тварей будет пир, только надеялся, что не они трое окажутся главным угощением.  
Впереди забрезжил свет, и Дин направил лодку ещё левее, стараясь держаться за прядями свисающего до самой воды мха. На крупном островке, очищенном от валежника, горел костёр. Дин насчитал пять человек, впрочем, узнав среди них давешнего тощего монстра, понял, что людьми их уже назвать нельзя. Издалека не было видно, что происходит между ними, но картинка выглядела идиллически – твари мирно ходили вокруг костра, разговаривали, смеялись, хлопали по плечам тощего, видимо, поздравляя с удачной охотой. Труп не было видно, но Дин подозревал, что его как раз разделывали двое, склонившиеся над чем-то с противоположной стороны костра.   
Стрелять издалека было бесполезно – твари разбежались бы после первого же выстрела, поэтому Дин, обогнув островок по широкой дуге, причалил к его дальнему берегу и осторожно скользнул на качающуюся неверную твердь, образованную валежником и илом. За ним так же бесшумно ступил Сэм, а Кастиэль одной рукой уже раздвигал ветви местного кустарника, название которого Дин так и не удосужился узнать, а во второй у него болталась ловушка для душ, которую он вынес из дома 933 на Бурбон стрит. Как-то не сложилось у них избавить ангела от ноши, слишком быстро началась охота.  
Ещё десяток шагов – и перед ними предстала щелястая дощатая стена какого-то старого строения, загораживающая свет костра и перемещающихся возле него ругару. Дин жестом приказал Кастиэлю оставаться на месте, а сам осторожно двинулся влево, обходя дом. Сэм также бесшумно скользнул вправо. План был простым – перестрелять как можно больше тварей в первые же секунды, пока они не опомнятся, а потом уносить ноги, попытавшись поджечь островок. Ругару после трансформации становятся быстрее и сильнее человека, а на полянке перед домиком было пять вполне сформировавшихся особей. Дин не успел даже прицелиться – его правая рука оказалась резко, до боли заломлена за спину, а в лицо дохнул гнилостный запах изо рта ещё одной твари, которую он до этого не видел. Впрочем, в густых зарослях островка невозможно было что-то разглядеть, особенно человеку, не обладающему ночным зрением.   
Его притащили к костру, поставив спиной к близкому берегу. Рядом ещё один монстр точно так же держал Сэма. Несмотря на то, что тварь едва доставала тому макушкой до плеча, Дин прекрасно осознавал, что вырваться у брата не было никаких шансов.   
– Знакомая пушка, – седой ругару, видимо, глава этого гнезда, обнюхивал кольт Дина, едва не облизывал никелированный ствол и инкрустированную перламутром рукоять. – Лет двадцать назад держал её в руках. А теперь, значит, снова. По наследству досталась или как?  
Ругару поднял на Дина выцветшие глаза, всмотрелся в лицо цепким взглядом.  
– Вижу, что по наследству, лицом схож, разве что глаза светлые. Династия, значит. Как и у меня. Вот только вас всего двое, глупые охотники. А у меня шесть сыновей. Что ж, значит, сегодняшний ужин будет праздничным.   
– Ты всё равно сдохнешь, тварь, – Дин повёл плечами, проверяя хватку держащего его сзади монстра. – Не мы, так следующие за нами прикончат и тебя, и твой выводок.  
– Много было таких желающих, – ругару снова обнюхал кольт. – Только не все желания сбываются.   
Самый молодой из стаи, на лице которого ещё угадывались человеческие черты, наклонился к старику и что-то прошептал на ухо. Тот усмехнулся и снова пристально посмотрел в глаза Дина.  
– Младшенький мой хочет настоящую охоту. Вы против нас. Победителю – жизнь. Я с ним согласен – моим мальчикам давно пора устроить тренировку в боевых условиях. Сыграем?  
Терять было нечего, к тому же, у Винчестеров оставался козырь в рукаве – Кастиэля монстры, похоже, пока не нашли.   
– Сыграем. Пушку верни.  
Револьверы полетели к ногам Винчестеров, а стая монстров бесшумно растворилась в окрестных кустах, как будто никого и не было. Братья, мгновенно пригнувшись, кинулись к домику – стены создавали хоть какую-то защиту. Дин и Сэм рассредоточились по противоположным стенам, стараясь не подходить к окнам – твари могли таиться под ними и, почувствовав запах, вытащить их через пустые незастеклённые проёмы. Сквозь щели было видно пространство возле домика, и Винчестеры через несколько мгновений уже открыли стрельбу по стремительным фигурам, перебегающим пустое пространство. Им удалось ранить троих, похоже, достаточно тяжело – в полумраке было не разобрать, – когда серебряные пули закончились. Оба синхронными движениями засунули оружие за спину и потянули из ножен мачете. Они прекрасно понимали, что огонь справился бы с тварями быстрее всего, но поджечь пропитанный водой островок было нереально. Впрочем, с серебряной пулей в голове или вообще без головы могли сражаться разве что левиафаны, остальную нечисть такие неприятности сильно замедляли.   
Внезапно стены домика затрещали и в два пролома на отскочивших к центру помещения братьев ринулись две полусогнутые фигуры. В одной Дин узнал старика и рубанул своим клинком, одним движением снося голову в ореоле седых волос. Место погибшего уже занял следующий монстр, ловко отбивший тяжёлый клинок кипарисовым суком, основательно проморённым в болотной воде. Драка продолжилась в доме – мачете против кипарисовых палок, ни у одной из сторон не было преимущества. Третий оставшийся в живых ругару поочерёдно пытался помочь то одному из своих братьев, то другому, но из-за молодости и неопытности только мешал.   
И всё же переломил сражение именно он. Отлетев от мощного толчка Сэма, монстр вынес хлипкую дверь вместе с косяком, и избушка начала заваливаться. В пролом тут же вылетел соперник Сэма, а за ним и он сам. Дин ушёл под сук своего противника и тоже выскочил наружу. Следом рухнула балка потолка, но, к сожалению, ругару сумел перепрыгнуть через неё и выкатился следом за Дином. Ветхая хибара сложилась, как карточный домик, взметнув в воздух облако трухи и пыли.   
Бой продолжился на улице, постепенно перемещаясь к берегу – твари теснили людей. Несмотря на то, что у тех в руках были стальные клинки, они никак не могли справиться с тяжёлыми длинными сучьями, которыми орудовали ругару. Мачете оставляли только зарубки на морёном дереве, не причиняя вреда ни ему, ни держащим рукам. Аллигаторы, чувствуя запах крови, собрались у островка едва ли не сплошным ковром – они перелезали друг через друга, разевали усеянные треугольными зубами пасти, но близко к берегу всё же не подплывали, видимо, знали, что твари, обитающие здесь, не самая лёгкая добыча. Трое оставшихся в живых ругару окружили двоих Винчестеров, до воды оставалось не больше пары футов, когда на полянке у костра материализовался Кастиэль. Ангел бросил ловушку душ на землю и сделал шаг к сражающимся. Дин, понимая, что терять ему уже больше нечего – впереди неутомимые монстры, позади – вода, кишащая голодными аллигаторами, заорал во всё горло: «Хаггис!»  
Ловушка щёлкнула и раскрылась, и в то же мгновение соперник Дина сделал выпад вперёд, нечаянно пиная её и отправляя в самый центр скопления аллигаторов. Дин услышал, как за спиной раздалось несколько быстрых всплесков – рептилии начали борьбу за неведомый трофей. В следующий момент двое ругару с силой толкнули вперёд сучья, ударяя по груди Винчестеров. Устоять не было ни единого шанса, и братья полетели в чёрную воду. Дин ещё успел подумать, что такая смерть будет жутко нелепой, сравнимой разве что с отравлением тако, о котором ему рассказывал Сэм, когда Гавриил мучил его картинами смерти брата, а в следующее мгновение уже стоял, прислонившись к родному прохладному капоту Детки, заливая её потоками болотной воды.   
– Кас, дружище, ты как никогда вовремя, – Дин обернулся на стоящего рядом ангела в совершенно сухом плаще и чистых брюках. Кастиэль отпустил ворот его и Сэма курток, и братец тут же выскользнул из неё, следом срывая рубаху.   
– Дин, раздевайся немедленно, – в процессе избавления от одежды Сэм переместился к боку Импалы, которая хоть немного закрывала его от глаз Дина и Каса. – Неизвестно, что к тебе успело прицепиться, пока мы там барахтались.  
– Думаешь, я притащил на своей упругой заднице аллигатора? – Дин двинулся к другому боку Детки и начал стягивать куртку. Аллигатор или нет, а торчать в мокрой одежде октябрьской ночью не стоило даже в Луизиане.   
– Пиявки, придурок. Мы могли нахвататься пиявок.  
Так быстро Дин не раздевался с тех времён, когда отец стоял над ним с секундомером.   
– Кас, посмотри, сзади ничего нет? – кого другого Дин бы не попросил, но ангела он мужчиной не воспринимал, хотя был в курсе его отношений с Мэг.  
– Есть. Подожди, – Кастиэль нагнулся и сковырнул что-то у Дина со щиколотки.   
Там сразу защипало и полилось тёплое. На ладони у Каса извивалось тёмное, жирное, сжимая и вытягивая слизистое тело. Другой рукой ангел приложил два пальца к ранке, залечивая.   
– Я проверю Сэма, а потом верну её в болото, – сообщил он, обходя Импалу.   
Дин вытерся грязной футболкой и оделся почти так же быстро, как и раздевался. Шутить ему расхотелось. Кастиэль успел слетать и вернуться с пустыми руками, когда небо на западе полыхнуло зелёным. Та штука, которую они забрали в схроне английских Инквизиторов и которую Дин выпустил на островке ругару, похоже, среагировала с местной фауной, кишащей в этих болотах. Смерть, заключённая в магический дым, получила слишком обильную пищу – от бактерий, которых в болотной водичке наверняка толпилось по миллиарду на каплю, до рептилий в двенадцать футов длиной, стремящихся к той же плотности населения. Хотелось бы, чтобы в её меню попали и ругару, но надеяться на это не стоило. А смерть пережрала и лопнула.  
– Хана аллигаторам, – заводя Детку, прокомментировал Дин. – Представляешь, Сэмми, сколько там сапог сейчас плавает кверху пузом?  
– И твоя пиявка тоже. Не жалко?  
– Я переместил это существо подальше от островка и попытался заставить представителей крупной фауны покинуть это место. К сожалению, они очень плохо поддаются внушению, – сложил бровки домиком устроившийся на заднем сиденьи Кас.  
– Интересно, мы уничтожили эту штуку или она просто переместилась в болото? – пробормотал себе под нос Сэм, вытаскивая из бардачка костяную рыбку.   
– Уничтожили, – подтвердил Кастиэль. – Не чувствую я больше некротической энергии, как и источника магии не ощущаю.   
Через пять часов пути Луизиана осталась позади, небо на востоке начало светлеть, и вместо стен тёмных деревьев по сторонам шоссе раскинулись убранные поля Оклахомы.  
– Кстати, мы же были на родине райсовых вампиров, и ни одной клыкастой рожи не встретили! – Дин ощущал, что скоро ему придётся остановиться вне зависимости от того, покажется ли на горизонте мотель или нет. Охота выдалась тяжёлой, и сон неумолимо туманил разум.   
– А тебе не терпится снести голову Брэду Питту? – Сэм выглядел ничуть не лучше, пускать его за руль было нельзя.  
– Ну почему сразу снести голову? Может, мы бы с ним договорились, он бы получил лицензию, стал респектабельным вампиром, вступил в Дневной Дозор…  
– Дин, остынь. Энн Райс ни одного вампира в жизни не видела. Про ведьм вот не скажу...   
– И всё же, меня напрягает, почему в Лебаноне и Льюисе мы с ходу напарываемся на приличные такие гнёзда, а в Нью– Йорке и Новом Орлеане – тихо, как на кладбище в летний солнечный день. Нелогично.  
Вместо ответа Сэм вытащил телефон, катнул контакты.  
– Дэвид? Это Сэм Винчестер.  
Дин отреагировал только вздёрнутой и опущенной бровью. В свете того, что они узнали во время обучения у Иных, их брошенный тогда, три года назад, клич означал начало полноценной войны в Чикаго. Это была ещё одна ошибка, впрочем, в ряду прочих о ней можно было даже не упоминать. А Сэм, между тем, включив громкую связь, продолжал разговор с Дэвидом Лэсситером, главой клана шейпшифтеров Чикаго.   
– Как ты там? Как Вайолет?  
– Вайолет давно в Нью-Йорке, замужем за тамошним наследником вервольфов. Этого следовало ожидать – ни мои родные, ни её не одобрили бы наш брак. Немудрено, что её спровадили, стоило мне вернуться. Вам что-то нужно от меня? – голос Дэвида дружелюбием не веял то ли из-за слишком раннего звонка, то ли из-за того, что Винчестеры ему доставили в своё время много проблем, хотя попутно спасли жизнь.   
– Только информацию. И, кстати, наши охотники не сильно там вас потрепали?  
– Ваши охотники оказались очень кстати, – Дэвид усмехнулся. – Они качественно проредили вервольфов и вампиров, выбили самых агрессивных джиннов и рейфов, так что теперь я возглавляю совет кланов. В общем-то, если опустить некоторые детали, то ваши ребята помогли мне навести порядок в городе. По идее, я должен ещё раз сказать вам «спасибо». Кстати, Эннис Росс жив и постоянно порывается вам позвонить. Его удерживает только огромный пиетет перед вами. Право, если бы он мог раздобыть ваши портреты, оборудовал бы себе алтарь поклонения Винчестерам. А в остальном парень хороший, побольше бы таких.   
– Блин. Честное слово, мы бы такого не хотели. И вообще, зря мы тогда натравили на Чикаго охотников. Мы тут кое-что узнали про расклад сверхъестественного в мире. Похоже, ваша клановая система – единственно возможный порядок существования людей и нелюдей. Но я, собственно, не за этим. Не знаешь, почему вампиры полезли в мелкие города? Когда гнездо в шесть-девять особей оседает в городке с двумястами жителями, это же нонсенс! И кровососам не прокормиться, и охотники такое вычислят на раз.  
– А вот это уже интересно, Сэм, – Дин прямо почувствовал, как на другом конце страны молодой шейпшифтер свёл к переносице густые брови. – Вампиры и вервольфы нашли себе нового лидера. Кто-то, я даже не знаю, кровосос это или волк, проповедует доктрину, что мир должен принадлежать тем, кто может превратить в себе подобного укусом. То есть, мы, рейфы, джинны и прочие гули – это тупиковая ветвь эволюции. Мы, мол, выродимся и постепенно вымрем, хотя я бы не сказал – на нас близкородственное скрещивание не действует так разрушительно, как на людей, посмотри хоть на джиннов, которые уже пятое тысячелетие женятся на сёстрах, и ничего. Так вот, мы вымрем, а они займут наше место. И для этого им нужно подготовить армию своих братьев, но не в прогнивших мегаполисах, а там, где кровь людей густа и чиста – в центральных штатах, малых городах. В общем, Дювали подались из Чикаго, оставив, разве что, самых низших, с кем даже свои знаться не хотели. Они разъехались в разные стороны, насколько я понял, чтобы каждый сформировал своё гнездо. Судя по тому, как резво свалили за ними вампиры, они следуют той же политике – рассредоточиться и основать гнёзда. А то, что им банально не хватит еды, их, похоже, не волнует. Или у них есть и на это какое-нибудь мудрое изречение их неведомого проповедника.   
– Что ж, спасибо за информацию, Дэвид. Удачи тебе в твоём совете.  
– Да уж, она мне не помешает, – грустно усмехнулся оборотень на том конце и отключился.  
– Ты думаешь то же, что и я? – Дин бросил взгляд на озабоченную физиономию младшенького.  
– Определённо. А кому ещё, кроме британских Иных, может быть выгодно скачкообразное увеличение числа низших Тёмных на территории США и Канады? Чем больше имеющих дар, тем больше магии они смогут поглотить после срабатывания заклинания.  
– Блин, у нас охотников на всю эту орду не хватит. Чтоб этим Лондонским Хранителям икалось неделю, не переставая!  
– У нас есть люди, которые с детства выращивались, как солдаты. Они за свою короткую жизнь столько всего навидались, что для них вампиры с вервольфами – это даже не сверхъестественное явление, а так, ещё одна проблема, которую нужно решить.  
– Это ты про Иксов? Забудь, – Дин покрепче вцепился в руль. – Части из них нельзя показываться на глаза, чтобы их не приняли за монстров. Ещё часть на сносях после планового спаривания. Вот ведь уроды были в этой их «Мантикоре»! А остальные ещё в себя не пришли, не отъелись и не отоспались. Короче, пусть обживутся, успокоятся, а там видно будет.  
– Не изображай из себя наседку, – Сэм попытался крутануть настройку радио, но Дин походя шлёпнул его по руке, и брат перестал. – Твой сын сам во всё это дерьмо сунется, причём с превеликим удовольствием – у него это на шкодливой физиономии написано крупными буквами. И я уверен, что остальные, после того, как отъедятся и успокоятся, тоже начнут искать себе приключений на пятую точку. Не лучше ли использовать этот потенциал нам на благо?  
– Думается мне, что прав Сэм, – подал голос Кастиэль с заднего сиденья. – Молодым умам занятие достойное дать нужно, чтобы не прельстились доступными соблазнами этого мира.   
– И ты туда же! – буркнул Дин, хотя про себя был полностью согласен с ангелом.  
В машине снова повисло молчание. Встающее за горизонтом солнце раскрасило правую половину неба в оттенки розового, обещая ветреный день, впрочем, в Оклахоме других не бывало.  
– Дин, как думаешь ты, Клэр тоже считает, что я её бросил? – Кас очень вовремя решил нарушить молчание.   
– С чего ты взял? Ты ей не отец.  
– Но я пытался им стать.  
– Безуспешно, насколько я помню. Она прямо заявила, чтобы ты оставил её в покое. Не парься, у Джоди ей хорошо.   
– И всё же, навестить хочется мне Клэр. Неспокойно на сердце после слов Люцифера об отце нашем.   
– Утром и… Эй, ты куда?  
Но на заднем сиденье было пусто. Ангел, как всегда, исчез, лишь шелест невидимых крыльев едва слышно шевельнул воздух.

***

Материализовался он в тёмной комнате, где из украшений была только карта Южной Дакоты на стене над письменным столом. Клэр во сне хмурила брови и поджимала губы. Что бы ей ни снилось, спокойным и приятным её сон не был. Ангел замер у окна, стоя спиной к кровати. Ему совершенно не трудно было простоять так несколько часов, а беспокоить девушку он не хотел. Разве что развернул одно крыло так, чтобы его тень падала на спящую Клэр. Может, это помогло, а может, сон перешёл из быстрой фазы в медленную, но морщинка на лбу девушки разгладилась, она вздохнула, перевернулась на бок и задышала ровнее.  
– Ты… Твою мать, Кас! Напугал до усрачки!   
Ангел обернулся. Клэр проснулась и сидела в кровати, сжимая в руке нож.  
– Тоже держишь под подушкой оружие? – Кастиэль сел на кровать в ногах.  
– А кто ещё держит?  
– Винчестеры. У Сэма под подушкой револьвер, а у Дина нож. А револьвер у него в тумбочке.   
– Жизнь такая, что приходится, – буркнула Клэр, пряча клинок обратно в постель. – А почему Дин тоже револьвер под подушкой не держит?  
– Не знаю. Спроси у него.  
– Ага. Подхожу такая: «Привет, чувак, а что у тебя под подушкой?» Он и так уже ко мне своего братца подсылал, чтобы тот провёл беседу на тему: «Как должна вести себя нормальная девушка в обществе». Как будто я когда-нибудь смогу быть нормальной.   
– Прости. Это по моей вине ты…  
– Я тебе уже говорила, что эту тему мы закрыли, ведь так? Вот и не начинай. Кстати, клёвый галстук. Тебе идёт.  
– Спасибо. Ты тогда сказала…  
– Что с галстуком тебе лучше? Но ведь и правда лучше. А папа галстуки не любил. Но у них дресс-код был, так что ему приходилось. Мама каждое утро помогала его завязать. Он так и не научился…  
– Я тоже не умею. Галстук – часть моего облика, он просто появляется. Когда я был человеком, то носил другую одежду.  
– В смысле, когда папа был человеком?  
– Нет. Это было уже после смерти твоего отца. Я стал человеком из-за одного ангела. А потом снова обрёл благодать.   
– А. Ну, хорошо. Ангелом быть лучше, да?  
– Не всегда. Я не чувствую вкуса еды. И душ мне не так приятен, как когда он омывал моё смертное тело. И многое ещё, конечно. Но вот без дефекации точно лучше.  
Клэр прыснула, зажав рот и пытаясь не шуметь.  
– Дефе… ой, уморил. На постели юной девушки сидит взрослый мужик и рассуждает про какашки!   
– Смерть твоего отца не была зарегистрирована, так что и теперь я им являюсь в глазах людей. А отцам, кажется, полагается просвещать детей в житейских вопросах.  
– Просвещать… До сих пор у меня создавалось впечатление, что это я тебя просвещаю. А кто убил папу? Нет, я помню, что ты сказал, что какой-то архангел. А какой? И подействует ли на него мой меч?  
– Архангел Рафаил. Нет, меч грегори для архангела не очень опасен. Но тебе уже не надо беспокоиться. Отец возродил меня, и я убил Рафаила. О чём безмерно сожалею.  
– Да ладно тебе. Он первым начал. Папа, кстати, как ты был, жалостливый. Даже паука убить не мог. А я в детстве пауков боялась. А чего это ты сюда в такую рань заявился?  
– Я, Сэм и Дин оказались в плену прошлой ночью. Нет, всё обошлось, мы выбрались. Дин поговорил с нашим пленителем, и он нас отпустил. Но его слова о том, что Отец бросил нас, тревожат мой разум. Ты тоже ощущаешь себя брошенной после того, как я забрал тебя из интерната?  
– Кас, я брошена с двенадцати лет, когда мама ушла искать папу, так что забей, к тебе это точно не имеет никакого отношения. А Дин, да, он умеет поговорить. Хотя по нему вроде бы и не скажешь. Если бы вы тогда оставили меня с Сэмом, то я бы просто сбежала и фиг бы вы меня потом нашли. А с ним мы отыскали разгадку и…  
– И ты нашла свою мать.   
– Чтобы она погибла, защищая меня.   
– Она всё равно умирала. Даже я не смог бы спасти человека, душу которого пили в течение двух лет.   
– Господи, как же я ненавижу всё это.  
– Ненавидишь? Меня?  
– Да не тебя, а всех тех, кто живёт за счёт людей. Всех этих грегори, вампиров…  
– Я слышал, ты охотилась?  
– Да, так получилось. Алекс, ты её не знаешь, её дружок оказался вампиром. А она и не поняла, хотя клыкастые её вырастили. В общем, на моём счету есть один грегори и один вампир. А мне только девятнадцать, и я второй раз поступила в долбаный колледж. Блин. Вот из-за тебя я не высплюсь и буду носом клевать на парах!  
– Тебя всё-таки исключили в прошлом году?  
– Ага. Не скажешь же декану: «Слышь, чувак, нас вампиры похитили, поэтому мы не смогли приехать на встречу». Отчислили. А Джоди заставила меня снова подать документы. Но в этот раз я его закончу! Дин сказал, что знание законов и всего такого очень помогает Сэму в охоте.   
– Я вижу, прислушиваешься ты к словам Дина.   
– Можно подумать, ты нет! Он умный.  
– Мудрым сердцем обладает Дин.   
– Во загнул. Ладно, ты меня повидал, теперь можешь лететь по своим делам.   
– Что-то скрываешь ты от меня, Клэр.   
– Я много чего много от кого скрываю. Что мне теперь, забиться в угол и порыдать, что я такой социопат?   
– Я не просил тебя забиваться в угол.   
– О, господи, да не понимай ты всё так буквально! У меня всё хорошо. А если ты сейчас свалишь, и за оставшиеся полтора часа до будильника я сумею выспаться, будет вообще отлично. Ну, иди сюда, я тебя обниму.   
Кастиэль подался вперёд, позволяя девушке прижать его к себе. Клэр отпустила его, разгладила воротник плаща и поправила галстук.  
– Всё, лети давай. Винчестерам привет.  
В следующую секунду девушка осталась одна. Она вздохнула и откинулась на подушку. Дверь скрипнула, и в комнату проскользнула Алекс. Клэр вскинулась, но узнала названую сестру и снова легла.  
– У меня что, ночь открытых дверей?  
– Это был он, да? Твой ангел?  
– Во-первых, не мой, а во-вторых, да, это был Кастиэль. Залетал меня проведать. Продолжает считать, что он с какого-то перепугу за меня отвечает.   
– Ты так на него похожа! Только губы и волосы мамины, да?  
– Будешь смеяться, но эта грива, которую фиг прочешешь, тоже папина. У мамы волосы были рыжие, тонкие и прямые. Папа говорил, что в детстве был совсем светлым, потом потемнел. А я уже выросла, но волосы всё равно русые, так что почти и не видно, когда отрастают у корней.  
– Ты ему рассказала? Ну, про то, что в колледже творится?  
– Зачем? Он же не охотник, чем он нам поможет? Ничего, мы с тобой и сами справимся. Эх, мне бы книжек побольше про всё это. Но я всё равно найду, как с призраками бороться. Я надыбала на ютубе старые выпуски «Укротителей духов». И знаешь, кто там однажды мелькнул на заднем плане? Наши Винчестеры!   
– И ты, конечно, засмотрела этот выпуск до конфетти из мордашки Дина в глазах? Подруга, это нездорово – вздыхать по мужику, который в два раза тебя старше.   
– Ни по кому я не вздыхаю! Придумала тоже. Я к тому, что, значит, эти «Укротители» никакие не укурки обдолбанные, а…  
– Да-да, не вздыхаешь. Ну совсем не вздыхаешь. Только ножик, им подаренный, под подушкой держишь.  
– Это для защиты!  
– От эротических снов?  
Клэр, не имея более весомых аргументов, схватила подушку и попыталась ударить ею Алекс. Та вскочила, потянув за собой одеяло. Клэр бросила подушку и резко дёрнула одеяло на себя. Алекс не удержалась на ногах и свалилась сверху, но вывернулась, хватая вторую подушку. Бой был в разгаре, когда дверь снова открылась и на пороге возникла Джоди.   
– Эй, девицы! Если вы уже выспались, то марш на пробежку. А нет – тогда по своим постелям.  
– Ну, Джоооди! – два голоса протянули точно в унисон, но потом Алекс не выдержала.  
– А к Клэр Кастиэль залетал! – она не ябедничала, это было очевидно даже для её названой сестры. Настоящий живой ангел для всех людей, кроме Клэр Новак, – это так волнующе, что удержать восторг в себе нет никакой возможности. Алекс не виновата, что именно ангелы убили всю семью Клэр, лишили её детства и надежды на нормальную жизнь. Алекс не виновата. Да и Кас, по большому счёту, тоже. – Джоди, он такой красивый! Хоть и старый.  
– Это всего лишь означает, что Клэр, как и тебе, есть в кого быть красивой. Быстро по местам! У вас сорок пять минут до будильника.  
С Джоди не поспоришь, проверено неоднократно. Да, собственно, было бы из-за чего. Всё равно весь день сёстры проведут вместе – Алекс поступила в тот же Огюстэн колледж, откуда весной выперли Клэр. Так что теперь они обе были первокурсницами. Зато теперь Клэр не выпрут, Алекс проследит. 

***

– Эй, есть кто дома, живой и не очень? – Дин отпустил ручки сумки, и она с приличным грохотом приземлилась на плитку. – Так, демоны на месте.  
– Интересно, куда мы можем отсюда подеваться? – проворчала Мэг.   
Кроули только выгнул бровь, ожидая продолжения явления «Дина Винчестера чем-то взбудораженного». Характер Дина он знал прекрасно, поэтому понимал, что тот ничего долго в себе удержать не сможет, если только от этого чего-то не зависит безопасность его драгоценного брата. Но Сэм хмурой невыспавшейся глыбой возвышался на привычном месте за плечом Дина, так что продолжения ждать было не долго.   
– Ровена, Виктор, подъём! – эхо понеслось по коридорам первого яруса, отлетая от кафельных стен.  
– Дин, Сэм! Удачно съездили? – Хендриксен появился со стороны кухни.  
– Более чем. Всё, господа квартиранты. Теперь вам ничего не грозит, так что можете освобождать помещение.  
– Вы загнали Люцифера в Клетку? – удивился Кроули.  
– Без меня? – подхватила выскользнувшая из-за массивной фигуры Хендриксена Ровена.  
– Лучше. Мы озадачили его написанием нового альбома. Так что наш зажигательный Джек-Попрыгунчик весь в муках творчества и ему не до вас. Кроули, доставишь мамашу по назначению? А ты, Мэг, можешь телепортнуть Виктора в Чуалатин?  
– Я доставлю, а Мэг телепортнёт, если дела обстоят именно так, как ты тут расписываешь. Не забывай, Бельчонок, у нас контракт и свою часть я честно выполнил!  
– Всё в порядке, Борис, можешь звякнуть Касу, он подтвердит. Люцифер загорелся этой идеей, до Ада ему дела нет. Правда, в твою психушку, ах, прости, дворец я бы сейчас не совался – его прихвостни могут быть не в курсе нового бзика шефа.   
– Что ж, подтверждение от твоего пернатого юродивого, конечно, весомый аргумент. Давай, открывай знак.  
– Вот ещё, стану я портить пол, мне же его потом и циклевать придётся. Давай сюда руки, лишим тебя демонических сил, чтобы тебе никакие ловушки были нипочём.  
Кроули молча подставил руки, Дин защёлкнул на них наручники, а потом позволил демону спокойно перешагнуть линии пентаграммы. В военной комнате Дин разомкнул кандалы, Кроули ухватил подмышку Ровену и исчез. Та же операция с наручниками была проведена над Мэг, но Хендриксен не сразу позволил демонице прикоснуться к себе, слишком близки были жуткие воспоминания о ночи битвы с её сородичами, а потом он бегал по бункеру, собирая свои немногочисленные вещи, почему-то оказавшиеся во множестве мест. Наконец, исчезли последние гости.  
– Эх, сейчас как завалюсь я спать, – Дин потянулся, разворачиваясь, чтобы идти к себе в комнату и едва не снёс ведро с водой, из которого торчала рукоять швабры. Рядом стояло второе ведро со второй шваброй. – Это ещё что за нафиг?  
– А это, любезный брат мой, тонкий намёк на то, что нам нужно выдраить весь бункер снизу доверху после всех этих цыганских посиделок.  
– Лукич, имей совесть! – Дин крикнул в сторону жилого коридора, надеясь, что домовой где-то там, в недрах бункера. – Можно же уборкой завтра заняться!  
Вёдра никуда не исчезли, и Сэм, заметно посвежевший от лицезрения огорчения на лице брата, обречённо взялся за швабру.   
– Ладно, припомню я тебе, гад мохноногий, – Дин взял вторую швабру. – Сэм, на тебе второй уровень, на мне – первый.  
– Это почему мне – второй? Давай тогда разыграем!  
– Обойдёшься. На первом уровне библиотека, а пускать тебя там убираться – значит забить на уборку до второго Апокалипсиса.


	14. Заложница холодной луны. (Сценарий для Ричарда Спейта-мл.)

**Тогда**  
Кроличья лапка, танцующие инопланетяне, ещё что-нибудь из юморных серий, «Укротители духов».  
 **Сейчас**  
 **Сцена 1. Лебанон, Канзас, 6-00**  
Утро в бункере. Бодрый Дин, умытый, побритый, с воодушевлением в ясных глазах влетает на кухню, полы серого халата хлопают за ним крыльями. За столом спит Сэм. Перед ним раскрытая папка, по столу разложены ещё несколько. Голова удобно устроилась в правой ладони, неустойчиво балансирующей на упёртом в стол локте, лохмы свешиваются сквозь длинные пальцы. Левая рука держится за ручку чашки, на дне которой остывший кофе затянуло плёнкой. Дин хлопает дверцей холодильника. Сэм подхватывается, подносит чашку ко рту, глотает и удивлённо смотрит внутрь.  
– Иди уже спать, лохмудище, – Дин ставит на стол упаковку яиц и бутылку молока.  
– Да всё нормально, – Сэм перелистывает страницу в папке, усиленно моргает и возвращает предыдущую страницу.  
– Вижу я, как нормально, – отвечает Дин, взбивая в чашке яйца. – Всю неделю старые бумажки перебираешь. Откуда только и добыл-то?  
– Из Пражского бюро. Максим прислал копии старых отчётов, чтобы я разобрался в наших ресурсах и прикинул, что мы имеем, а что потеряли за шестьдесят лет. Кстати, ты знал, что «Меррилл Линч» принадлежал нам?  
– Чего?! – Дин роняет венчик и тот брызгает ему на лицо. Он ставит чашку на стол, рукавом вытирает брызги и внимательно смотрит на Сэма.  
– Того. Банк «Меррилл Линч» создавался Иными под патронажем Инквизиции.   
– Очешуеть. Такую кормушку просрали!  
– Ну, в принципе, наши акции до сих пор действительны, просто он теперь входит в банковскую группу «Банка Америки».   
– А мы столько лет жили подделкой карточек, – Дин наливает в чашку молоко, поднимает со стола венчик и продолжает взбивать.  
– Надо бы сегодня подготовить документы и открыть нам с тобой счета, – Сэм начинает складывать папки, замечает на одной из них брызги и стирает их ладонью, укоризненно глядя на Дина.  
– Не, сегодня не получится, – спокойно отвечает тот. – У нас дело.  
– Дела теперь не наше дело, – Сэм оборачивается в дверях. – Перекинь охотникам, которые там поближе.  
– Наше, Сэмми, наше, – Дин ставит сковородку на плиту, поджигает газ. – У Гарри Спенглера ребёнка украли.  
– Гарри – это Гарри-духолов? У него есть ребёнок? – Сэм заинтересован, он остаётся в дверях, развернувшись к Дину.  
– «Укротитель духов», если точнее, – хмыкает Дин и выливает на сковородку омлет. Накрывает крышкой и оборачивается к Сэму. – Он женился сразу, как «Укротители» развалились, три месяца назад у них родился ребёнок, а полчаса назад он позвонил мне весь в слезах и соплях и сообщил, что его дочь похитил призрак.  
– Призрак похитил трёхмесячного младенца? – Сэм всей своей подвижной рожицей выражает недоверие.  
– Именно. Так что давай приводи себя в порядок, завтракаем и выезжаем.   
– Ты же меня только что спать отправлял!   
– Ну, я сначала подумал, что и один справлюсь, – Дин начинает накрывать на стол. – Но потом решил, что тебе тоже нужно размяться, пока ты корни в стол не пустил. В машине отоспишься. Вали давай, омлет остынет.

**Сцена 2. Ричардсон, штат Техас, 14-30**  
Импала вальяжно, сверкая на солнце чёрным глянцем, подкатывает к ажурным кованым воротам, за которыми видно аллею и большой особняк, перед помпезным крыльцом припаркованы две полицейские машины, и стоят несколько человек в форме. Дин сигналит, к воротам идёт полицейский. Пока он движется, Сэм душераздирающе зевает и с трудом произносит:  
– А могли бы полететь самолётом. Два часа – и мы на месте.  
– Оставить Детку скучать одну, а потом брать машину в прокате? Не бухти, ты от самой Уичито на массу давил, тебе-то грех жаловаться, – Дин с помятой физиономией и затекшей за восемь часов за рулём задницей всё равно отвратительно бодр.  
– Чем могу помочь, господа? – полицейский наклоняется к приоткрытому на два пальца окошку. Дин прижимает к стеклу своё удостоверение, а Сэм, перегнувшись через Дина, – своё.  
Полицейский долго изучает удостоверения, которые внешне похожи на ФБР-овские.   
– Я что-то такого агентства не припомню, – осторожно произносит коп, пытаясь незаметно поднести руку к кобуре.  
– Нас только недавно выделили в отдельное подразделение, – Дин второй рукой проводит под удостоверением. – До этого мы были в составе ФБР.  
– Новое подразделение… – глаза копа разъезжаются, лицо становится бессмысленным. – В составе ФБР.  
Полицейский заторможенно козыряет, разворачивается и пультом открывает ворота. Импала проезжает между широко распахнутыми створками, заднее колесо слегка прокручивается и в полицейского летит небольшой фонтанчик гальки.  
– Да пребудет с тобой Сила, чувак, – произносит Дин. Одеты братья в форму номер три, «костюмы дуболомов», но теперь это действительно настоящие дорогие костюмы, а не китайские подделки.  
– Ты поменьше руками маши, – недовольно отзывается Сэм. – А то кто-нибудь отвлечётся на твою припадочную жестикуляцию и наши психоудостоверения не сработают.  
– Прости, старик, удержаться выше моих сил, – говорит Дин и тормозит перед крыльцом.  
Винчестеры входят в просторный холл, там скучает одинокий полисмен, он рукой указывает им идти дальше. Сэм и Дин заходят в гостиную, где на диване в обнимку сидят Гарри и Дана, напротив них в кресле, подперев голову рукой, – усталая женщина – полицейский психолог, по комнате бродят два следователя в штатском. Все толкутся тут с раннего утра, а от похитителей – ни слуху, ни духу.   
– «Агентство по изучению и противодействию явлениям, которые не могут быть объяснены с точки зрения современной науки». Агенты Сэм Винчестер и Дин Винчестер, – братья синхронно предъявляют удостоверения следователям, те медленно кивают и двигаются к дверям. Без преграды в виде стекла психоудостоверения действуют безотказно.  
Гарри подскакивает, всплескивает руками, потом снова садится, хватает ладонь Даны:  
– Теперь всё будет хорошо! Они приехали, они найдут нашу малышку! Это Сэм и Дин, я тебе рассказывал – они такие… такие…  
– Мэм, думаю, вам тоже стоит поехать отдохнуть, – Сэм поднимает бровки домиком, психологиня смотрит на него, как бандерлог на Каа. Сэм осторожно помогает ей подняться, она, не отрывая взгляда от его скул, медленно бредёт к выходу. У дверей он её отпускает, и она продолжает движение, как сомнамбула.  
Дин садится в кресло психологини и чуть улыбается. Смеховые ямочки возникают и пропадают в уголках совершенного рта, как сон, как утренний туман. Дана моргает и трясёт головой.  
– Ребята, вас правда, что ли, взяли в ФБР? – Глаза Гарри горят наивным восторгом. – Чего это вы настоящими именами представляетесь?  
– Взяли-взяли, – укоризненно качает головой Дин. – Только не в ФБР. Наша организация лет на семьсот старше. Она называется Инквизиция, но со Святой Инквизицией никак не связана. Разве что название у них спёрли, да организовались сразу за ними – сильно они наших предшественников прижали. Короче, Несвятая Инквизиция. Занимается тем же самым, чем мы с Сэмми всю жизнь – защищает людей, уничтожает нечисть, если та сильно разгуляется. А в основном хранит баланс Добра и Зла. А теперь давайте к делу. Дана, меня зовут Дин Винчестер, это, – он кивает на придвигающего второе кресло Сэма, – мой брат Сэм. Мы прибыли так быстро, как только смогли. Вы не могли бы рассказать нам, что произошло?  
Оба синхронно наклоняются к Спенглерам, на лицах – одинаковое выражение участия. (Если честно, зрелище довольно жуткое).  
Дана только хлопает глазами, открывает и закрывает рот. К таким потрясениям – два Винчестера напротив – жизнь её не готовила.  
– Мы вчера пошли спать довольно поздно, у нас гостила подружка Даны. Она уехала после полуночи, так? – Волнуясь, начинает Гарри, тиская в руках ладонь жены. Дана машинально кивает, не в силах оторвать взгляд от раскосых серых глаз Сэма. Он ещё и бровки складывает домиком, применяя неконвенционное оружие массового поражения. – Перед сном мы заглянули в комнату малышки, но подходить не стали – Джерри спит очень чутко, а вечером она ещё и капризничала. Мы постояли немного и пошли спать. Она обычно просыпается пару раз за ночь, но сегодня в час не проснулась. А мы забыли поставить будильник и проспали. Но в пять часов я проснулся уже сам – Джерри не могла спать так долго. Я пошёл в детскую, а там… там…  
Гарри рыдает, Дана, отмерев, начинает ему подвывать.  
Сэм печально вздыхает, Дин выжидает полминуты, потом достаёт из кармана клетчатый платок и передаёт Гарри. Голосом «мы-всё-в-натуре-разрулим» произносит:  
– Держись, старик. Всё будет путём. Найдём мы твою дочурку.  
Гарри неистово кивает, сморкается в платок, комкает его и продолжает рассказ.  
– У нас всегда включена видеоняня, запись идёт на мой компьютер. Я побежал в кабинет, включил поиск движения… Она появилась около трёх ночи. Точнее, в три восемнадцать…   
– Она? – уточняет Дин. Дана, реагируя на голос, переводит взгляд на него и безвозвратно тонет в его зелёных очах. То, что он выглядит на все свои тридцать семь, эффекта не снижает.  
– Женщина. Она была одета в больничную рубашку… Волосы светлые, такие… как будто или влажные, или грязные. Лицо… Тени под глазами, а когда она открыла рот, оно растянулось, как резиновое… Она двигалась не как люди. Рывками… Как будто часть движения вырезали, а потом склеили.   
– Да, мы поняли, как это, – говорит Сэм. – Призраки часто так перемещаются, глотая пространство. На самом деле они преодолевают часть пути на другом слое реальности – в Сумраке, где могут двигаться быстрее, чем здесь.  
– Да… вот. Я не смог показать эту запись копам – они бы ни за что не поверили, решили, что я взялся за старое – ну, вы же помните, «Укротители духов» и всё такое… Но это правда! Я ничего не делал!   
– Покажи нам эту запись, Гарри, – просит Дин. – Уж мы-то точно не станем тебя ни в чём подозревать, ты же знаешь.  
– Да, сейчас, – Гарри встаёт и выходит в дверь, ведущую в глубь дома. Дана, оставшись одна с Винчестерами, замирает в оцепенении, как мышка, оказавшаяся между двух голодных дворовых котов.   
Гарри возвращается, опускает на столик между диваном и креслами ноутбук, разворачивая его к Винчестерам. Только теперь Дана решается сделать выдох.  
– Вот, я остановил на трёх восемнадцати. Запускайте, сейчас она появится.  
Сэм запускает ролик. На экране тёмная детская комната, сбоку падает рассеянный свет ночника, в окно пробивается лунный свет. Посреди комнаты стоит детская кроватка, в ней угадывается младенец под одеялом. Внезапно в дальнем конце комнаты появляется размытый светлый силуэт. Женщина действительно приближается рывками. Она корчит рожу в камеру, нижняя челюсть оттягивается вниз, рот становится непропорционально большим. Она резко разворачивается, перемещается к кроватке. Потом так же рывками удаляется, и видно, что одеяло откинуто, ребёнка нет.  
– Действительно, похоже на призрак, – произносит Дин. Ему что-то не нравится в ролике, но он не может понять, что. Сэм запускает сначала, выбрав время на полминуты раньше.   
Тридцать секунд комната пуста, только луч луны сквозь щель между шторами освещает кроватку. Затем появляется призрак. Они прокручивают до конца и выключают на полминуты позже. В самом конце лунного луча уже нет, но Винчестеры на это не обращают внимания.  
– Гарри, мы возьмём этот ролик, чтобы поподробнее рассмотреть, идёт? – Сэм не сомневается в ответе, поэтому вставляет флешку раньше, чем Гарри кивает.  
– Дана, вы ведь всю жизнь живёте в Ричардсоне, так? Не знаете никаких городских легенд о призраках женщин, умерших в больнице? – Дин склоняется ещё ниже, его зелёные глаза гипнотизируют и не дают оторвать от них взгляд.  
Дана несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, потом отрицательно мотает головой. Видя, что толку от неё мало, Дин переключается на мужа:  
– Гарри, а ты не замечал в доме падения напряжения, холодных зон?  
– Нет, конечно! Я же полжизни на призраков потратил, разве я пропустил бы такое? – ему не хватает сил возмутиться, так что он только безнадёжно машет рукой. Дин кивает.  
– А ЭМП ты снял? – интересуется Сэм.  
– Снял. Чисто, – разводит руками Гарри.  
– И всё же проводи нас в детскую, может, ты что-то пропустил, – мягко просит Сэм.  
В детской Винчестеры бродят с датчиками ЭМП по комнате, засовывают их в кроватку и под неё, проводят по полу в том углу, где появился призрак, у окна. Датчики молчат, как мёртвые. Дин трясёт свой, пробует выключить-включить, но результат нулевой.   
– Странно. Такая призрако-рестлерша должна была оставить после себя не только сильнейшее поле, но и пинту эктоплазмы, а тут всё чисто, – бормочет он.  
Все снова выходят в гостиную, Винчестеры двигаются к выходу.  
– Ребята, а вы не хотели бы остановиться здесь, у нас? – робко спрашивает Гарри. Похоже, ему жутко оставаться в пустом доме вдвоём с перепуганной женой.   
– А это удобно? – интересуется деликатный Сэм.  
– Конечно, удобно! Дом большой, родители Даны в Европе, вам никто не помешает проводить расследование, – частит Гарри, не обращая внимания на умоляющий взгляд жены.

**Сцена 3. Дом Спенглеров (точнее, дом родителей Даны, но её фамилия ни разу не звучала, так что пусть будет Спенглеров). 15-30**  
Сэм и Дин за большим столом в столовой мечут обед, Гарри тоже ничего так лопает, Дана застыла, не донеся вилку до тарелки. Винчестеры повесили пиджаки на спинки стульев, распустили галстуки. Белые рубашки подчёркивают ширину плеч и при движении изящно обрисовывают бицепсы, трицепсы и прочие соблазнительности торсов.  
– Офень фкуфно, – сообщает Дин. Сэм яростно кивает.  
– Это кухарка готовила, она приходит раз в два дня. Когда родители Даны дома, то каждый день, конечно, – Гарри чувствует неудобство из-за того, что он, в прошлом блоггер-пролетарий, сейчас пользуется прислугой.  
– Кухарка – это дело! – Дин взмахивает вилкой, Дана вздрагивает. – Сэм, может, нам тоже кухарку завести?  
– Ага, и шофёра, – падонковским голосом поддерживает Сэм.  
– Не, это уже перебор, – соглашается с братом Дин.  
Посуду убирают, Дана прячется где-то в доме. На обеденный стол водружают три ноутбука – хозяина и братьев. Сэм вызывает на экран шахматку из портретов нечисти, как было у Чарли.  
– Раз у нас призрак нетипичный, возможно, это и не призрак вовсе, – вещает Сэм. – Давайте воспользуемся методом Чарли Миддлтон.  
– А кто это? – тут же спрашивает Гарри.  
– Это наша подруга, компьютерный гений и хороший человек. Она погибла, – мрачно сообщает Дин.  
– Так вот, – не даёт разговору уйти в сторону Сэм. – Это не шейпшифтер – глаза не бликуют.  
С шахматки исчезает одна картинка.  
– Вервольфов и перевёртышей тоже убери, – говорит Дин. – Псиной в детской не пахнет.  
Исчезают две картинки.  
– А это разве не одна нечисть? – удивляется Гарри.  
– Разные, – деловито поясняет Дин. – Все они оборотни, но шейпшифтеры превращаются в других людей, перевёртыши – в животных, у вервольфов меняется костяк, зубы, ногти, но они всё равно остаются антропоморфными, хотя видок у них тот ещё. Вендиго и ругару тоже убери – они бы занялись родителями, в ребёнке маловато мяса.  
Исчезают две жуткие картинки.  
– Штрига не стала бы утаскивать ребёнка, – продолжает Сэм. Исчезает портрет назгула в капюшоне.  
– Подменыш оставил бы копию, – Дин. Исчезает страшненькая девочка с зубами вразбежку. – Кстати, и не фейри – пыльцы нет.  
– Серы нет – не демон, – Сэм немного медлит, но убирает портрет Руби.  
– Вампир? – Дин. Портрет Патиссона в роли Эдвада Каллена увеличивается где-то на четверть экрана.   
– Она рот открывала, ты зубы видел? – возмущённо интересуется Сэм.  
– Зубов не было – не вампир, – соглашается Дин. Каллен исчезает. – Тогда, может, левиафан?  
Оба с подозрением смотрят на Гарри.  
– Ребята, вы чего? Кто такие левиафаны? – Гарри отъезжает от стола, чтобы оказаться подальше от братьев, от которых так и пышет опасностью.  
– Я сейчас, – Сэм в два шага вымётывается из столовой, возвращается с бутылкой «Dawn» в руке. Он капает на тыльную сторону кисти Гарри, они с Дином ждут, внимательно вперившись в каплю.   
– Не левиафан. И Дана её голой рукой брала, чтобы в посудомойку налить. Значит, не левиафаны, – резюмирует Дин. Все возвращаются на места, с экрана исчезает человек в костюме, всё лицо которого занимает открытая зубастая пасть.  
– Может, леший? – задумчиво произносит Сэм.  
– Нет, вряд ли. Леший с младенцем связываться не стал бы, младенцы никому не поклоняются.  
С экрана исчезает Пэрис Хилтон.  
– Ребята, это что, всё существует? – не выдерживает Гарри.  
– Ещё как, – отвечает Дин. – И прикинь, девяносто процентов питается людьми, а остальные десять обожают людям пакостить.  
– А вы с ними сражаетесь, – размышляет вслух Гарри, и его карие глаза слегка съезжаются к переносице. – Круто. Вы – настоящие герои. А я у тестя в конторе бумажки перекладываю… Это так мелко, даже по сравнению с тем, чем я занимался, когда был Укротителем духов. Ребята, возьмите меня к себе! Я тоже хочу приносить пользу, спасать людей!   
Сэм и Дин устало переглядываются.  
– Гарри, ты знаешь, что такое кладбища охотников? – Сэм говорит тихо и проникновенно, но его подвижное лицо застыло и не отражает ничего.  
– Это где хоронят таких, как вы?  
– Нас не хоронят, – спокойно продолжает Сэм. – Смерть охотника, как правило, ужасна, и всё, что от нас остаётся, нужно сжечь, чтобы исключить появление мстительного духа. Кладбища мы носим за плечами.  
Дин смотрит в сторону, и его чеканный профиль эффектно подсвечивается экраном.   
– Нечисть, на которую мы охотимся, разумна, хитра и начисто лишена человечности, – так же монотонно, безэмоционально продолжает Сэм. – Поэтому однажды кто-то из тех, кому ты перешёл дорогу, окажется в твоём доме и уничтожит твоих родных. Оно специально подгадает момент, когда ты будешь занят спасением людей где-нибудь подальше, и сделает так, чтобы ты никогда не забыл, как страдали перед смертью те, кого ты любишь. Так начинаются наши кладбища. Первые могилы – тех, кто нам дороже всего. И потом не становится легче – с каждым годом могил всё больше, и сколько бы людей ты ни спасал, кладбище продолжает расти. Поэтому не заводи своего и не увеличивай наше – у нас с Дином уже по паре Арлингтонов за спиной.  
– Дана и Джерри – они окажутся под ударом? – Гарри замирает, не в силах представить такое.  
– В первую очередь, – взгляд Сэма так явственно давит, что Гарри съёживается. – Поэтому давай не будем отвлекаться, а лучше продолжим наши поиски. Ну что, может, это очередной языческий бог? – На центр экрана выезжает портрет минотавра с высунутым языком.   
– Их же дох…ренища, – возмущённо оживает Дин.  
– Вообще-то, мы с тобой их проредили, а Люцифер порубал оставшихся.   
– Он уничтожил самых сильных. А вспомни, сколько мелочи припёрлось на аукцион к Плутосу?  
– Ну, я там тоже молотом не просто так махал, – Сэм откидывает волосы со лба.  
– И какой бог у нас интересуется младенцами? – Дин уже знает ответ, и это видно по его посеревшему лицу.  
– Молох? – шёпотом произносит Гарри.  
– Молох – не Молох, а версию с призраком тоже откидывать нельзя, – Сэм решительно встаёт, захлопывает ноутбук и берёт его подмышку. – Я – в библиотеку, некрологи изучать. Дин, поройся в архивах Хранителей, может, есть что про Молоха. Гарри, а ты поищи в интернете, в общедоступных источниках. Там иногда тоже кое-что интересное проскакивает.  
Сэм уходит, по пути набрасывая на плечо пиджак (в просвете мелькает изгиб талии, как раз, чтобы зрительницы сомлели).

**Сцена 4. Ричардсон, Техас, пять часов вечера**  
Интерлюдия – Сэм поднимается по ступеням, усталое солнце облизывает широкие плечи и скатывается к талии, подчёркнутой пиджаком. Он открывает дверь. (Длинные стройные ноги в чёрных брюках на фоне светлой двери).  
Дин в столовой Спенглеров откусывает от чего-то, похожего на длинного желейного червяка, уставившись в ноутбук. (Жующие челюсти. Чёрт возьми, он даже всякую гадость жуёт сексуально). Наезд на экран, там мелькают картинки и мелкий текст. На картинках чудовища пожирают младенцев. Гарри с противоположного края стола на своём ноутбуке листает страницы, в основном черно-красного колера, со всякими зубасто-рогатыми тварями.  
Сэм сидит за библиотечным монитором, на нём сканы газетных страниц. Он профессионально проглядывает их по диагонали со скоростью примерно две страницы в секунду. Подходит библиотекарша, что-то спрашивает у него с повышенной сердечностью, Сэмми улыбается, сердечность библиотекарши прошибает крышу и уносится в небеса. Она притаскивает какие-то совсем древние, рассыпающиеся газеты. Сэм осторожно, щипчиками и в перчатках переворачивает страницы, на лице – маска, закрывающая нос и рот. Видны только скулы, кошачьи глаза и пряди волос, падающие на высокий лоб.  
Дин трёт рукой лицо (зрительницы, затаив дыхание пересчитывают веснушки, показывающиеся из-под ладони). Не отрывая взгляда от монитора, отпивает пива из бутылки. Камера отъезжает, становятся видны ещё четыре бутылки, все пустые. Пятая стоит рядом с ноутбуком Гарри, он сам сладко спит щекой на клавиатуре. На экране идёт мультфильм про Каспера, дружелюбное приведение.  
Хлопает дверь – это вернулся Сэм. Дин уже не в столовой, он в гостиной говорит с кем-то по телефону. Дин отключается, вопросительно смотрит на Сэма, тот отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Голяк. Женщины за последние двести лет в больницах мёрли, как мухи, но ни одна не пугала потом народ своим возвращением.   
– В архивах Инквизиции на Молоха досье как на Мао Цзэдуна – каждый шаг на протяжении девяти тысячелетий зафиксирован. Но он уже лет шестьсот, как заперт в тюрьме под Антарктидой. Я звякнул Хене, он обещал смотаться туда, проверить, на месте ли наш зэк.  
– Ты «звякнул» в Прагу в… полчетвёртого утра? – Сэм смотрит на часы (мощное запястье, подчёркнутое широким ремешком часов, длинные пальцы, легко удерживающие ноут) и моментально вычисляет разницу во времени.  
– А что такого? Он же кот, ему пофиг, когда спать, – на лице Дина искреннее непонимание. Хена друг, ему можно звонить в любое время.  
Телефон Дина пиликает.  
– Ну, как? На месте? Точно? – Дин чуть отодвигает телефон от уха, становится слышен рык, доносящийся из динамика. – Ну, извини, извини. Спасибо, дружище. Иди досыпай.  
– Ладно, жуткий поедатель младенцев здесь не при чём, что не может не радовать, – Сэм бы почесал маковку, но у него заняты руки – в одной ноутбук, в другой две коробки пиццы. – Тогда пойдёмте ужинать и продолжим поиски в сторону призраков.  
– Сейчас разбужу Гарри, – Дин разворачивается к столовой, но внезапно останавливается. – Дай мне флешку с роликом. Что-то не нравится мне там, не пойму, что.  
Сэм, который успевает затормозить в последнюю секунду, раскорячившись в позе коршуна над братом, укоризненно смотрит в ясные зелёные глаза. При этом он умудряется не касаться Дина даже одеждой.  
– В левом кармане.  
Дин лезет Сэму в карман, достаёт флешку, разворачивается и, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжает движение.   
Дин в черной футболке и спортивных штанах лежит на кровати поверх покрывала, комната явно девичья, ему неуютно. Он злым взглядом обводит обстановку и утыкается в ноутбук, который установлен у него на животе. На экране призрак корчит рожу в камеру.  
Сэм в белой футболке и серых штанах тоже лежит на кровати, с комнатой ему повезло больше – обстановка в ней нейтральная. На экране ноутбука, также покоящегося на животе, какой-то форум. Дизайн страницы включает в себя могильные кресты, волчьи морды и прочие милые сердцу Винчестеров детали.  
Гарри и Дана в супружеской спальне. Её светлая головка покоится на его плече, он во сне крепко прижимает жену к себе. Часы на тумбочке показывают 00:24.  
Дин в прежней позе, но он спит. Лицо освещено экраном ноутбука. На тумбочке начинает жужжать сотовый, затем пиликает. На экране телефона – морда смилодона. Часы рядом с мобильником показывают без пяти три. Дин спросонья тянется за телефоном, у него съезжает ноутбук, его он успевает подхватить, а телефон роняет, к счастью, на ковёр. Вызов продолжает идти. Дин спускает ноги с кровати и нечаянно запинывает телефон под неё. Он становится на четвереньки, подбирает сотовый, говорит в трубку: «Привет, Хена, что у тебя?», а сам пытается что-то рассмотреть под кроватью.  
– Да… нет. Нет, не вампир, точно, – Дин, продолжая общаться, ложится на живот и просачивается под кровать – несмотря на комплекцию, он у нас котик и везде пролезет.  
– Да. Да, конечно. Бывай, – он вылезает из-под кровати, выключает телефон и кладёт его обратно на тумбочку. В другой руке у него соска.   
Дин некоторое время недоумённо разглядывает её, принюхивается и отшатывается.  
Внезапно он что-то вспоминает. В его глазах при общей неподвижности лица сменяются выражения озарения, досады, готовности порвать преступников на британский флаг. Он присаживается на одно колено на кровать (штанина натягивается и обрисовывает мускулы на другой ноге – всё равно большей обнажёнки Дженсена зрительницам в этом сериале не дождаться), разворачивает к себе ноутбук. Через короткое время в его глазах уже можно прочесть довольно много слов бегущей строкой, но все они рейтинга выше R.  
Дин подхватывает ноут и выскакивает из комнаты.   
Он бесцеремонно расталкивает Сэма и, присев на его кровать, разворачивает к нему свой ноутбук. Там крутится какой-то ролик, раздаются крики, стук, шумовые эффекты.  
– Это что, кто-то ещё видел нашу дамочку и успел заснять? – узкие глаза Сэма расширяются и проясняются.  
– Нет, Сэмми. Это канадский фильм две тысячи десятого года «Искатели могил». А я-то думал, что мне не нравится в записи видеоняни? Призрак знакомый и не нравился!   
– Ты смотришь малобюджетные ужастики про призраков? – брови Сэмми пытаются преодолеть лоб и спрятаться под волосами, но это невозможно, не с этим лбом. – Что ещё я о тебе не знаю?  
– Я валялся со сломанной ногой и смотрел всё, что попадалось! Помнишь, у Бобби…  
– Ещё бы мне не помнить. Дин, ты самый несносный больной на свете. Особенно, когда у тебя ничего не болит. Как нас Бобби не выгнал тогда…  
– А кто это, Бобби? – в спальню заглядывает зевающий Гарри. – Ребята, вы так шумели, что я подумал, вы нашли…  
– Бобби был другом нашего отца, а потом и нашим. Его дом мы считали своим. Он погиб.  
– А. Извините.  
– Гарри, мы выяснили, что никакого призрака у вас в детской не было, – осторожно начинает Сэм. – И никакого бога тоже. Запись видеоняни – подделка.  
– Как подделка? Не может быть! – Гарри окончательно просыпается.  
– Если ты заглянешь в календарь, то узнаешь, что сейчас как раз новолуние. А на видео – луна светит в окно, но не всё время, а только то, когда призрак в комнате. Если приглядеться, то видна склейка – таймер дёргается. А призрак вырезан из старого канадского малобюджетного ужастика и наложен на кадры с пустой кроваткой, снятой как раз в ночь, когда луна светила.   
– Гарри, тот, кто монтировал ролик, планировал похищение именно на ночь с воскресенья на понедельник, – Дин внимательно смотрит на Гарри, чтобы вовремя поймать его, если тот вздумает падать в обморок или бежать ловить преступника. – Он заранее сделал запись с пустой кроваткой и призраком, вставив туда нужную дату и время. Потом, уже здесь, перемонтировал ролик в видеоняне. Скажи, кто до меня жил в моей комнате?  
– Линда, подруга Даны. Она поссорилась с предками и попросилась немного пожить у нас. Вы думаете, это она украла Джерри? – глаза Гарри становятся просто огромными и наполняются слезами. – Да нет, это невозможно! Ей мозгов бы не хватило сделать поддельный ролик! Хотя…  
– Что «хотя»? – Дин может быть само терпение. Где-то секунд десять.  
– Её младший брат, Дэн, увлекается всем вот этим – съёмки, монтаж. Он просился к нам, в «Укротители», но он тогда совсем мелкий был, мы, конечно, его не взяли. Но как она вынесла Джерри из дома?  
– Вот, – Дин протягивает ему соску. – Нашёл под кроватью. Ты понюхай, чем она пахнет.  
Гарри берёт соску, нюхает, морщится.  
– Пиво?  
– Видимо, Линда обмакнула соску в пиво, чтобы ребёнок захмелел и заснул.   
– Но зачем ей наш ребёнок? – Гарри потрясён и растерян. – Куда она с ней могла поехать?  
– Сначала, думаю, в Даллас, в аэропорт, – Сэм уже открыл в своём ноутбуке расписание рейсов из Далласа. – После полуночи – тут только в Брюссель. Сомневаюсь, чтобы она рванула в Европу. Скорее, просто постаралась убраться из дома пораньше. Так, дальше в четыре тридцать – в Бостон, а в пять утра – в Майами.   
– Майами! – лихорадочно частит Гарри. – Она наверняка полетела в Майами, они с Даной полдня искали какой-то крем для загара… или от загара, я не понял.  
– Чудненько, – Дин снова достаёт телефон. – Гарри, скинь-ка мне фотку этой Линды, я попрошу нашего друга в Бостоне поинтересоваться в аэропорту, не прилетала ли такая. Он бывший морпех, с охраной быстро договорится.   
– Всё-таки неймётся тебе затянуть Коула в наше болото! – укоризненно качает головой Сэм.  
– Он сам в него влез по уши, когда начал охоту на нас, – Дин дожидается отклика (на дворе четвёртый час утра) и выходит в другую комнату поговорить без помех.  
– Погоди, он охотился на вас? – Гарри озадаченно смотрит на Сэма.  
– Да, у нас были трудные времена. Но потом мы подружились, – Сэм вытаскивает из-под кровати сумку и начинает складывать в неё рубашку.  
– И он до сих пор жив. Это обнадёживает, – Гарри задумчиво поднимает бровь. – Пойду будить Дану. Мы летим с вами.

**Сцена 5. Майами, штат Флорида. 9-25**  
Дин в «костюме дуболома» предъявляет своё новенькое удостоверение и фото Линды на ресепшене шикарного отеля. Служащий отрицательно качает головой. Сэм в той же форме поступает так же в другом отеле. Девица за стойкой искренне огорчена, но ничем не может помочь. Гарри с женой в третьем отеле рассказывают душещипательную историю про сестру Даны с биполярным расстройством, которая сбежала из дома.   
Дина окликают, он оборачивается и склоняется к девушке в форме четвёртого отеля, показывает ей фото, она отрицательно качает головой (девушку на джилли-борд не ставить, чтобы было видно, наконец, что без Сэма за плечом Дин тоже ничего себе шкаф 186 см ростом). Сэм проходит через стеклянные раздвигающиеся двери очередного отеля (нельзя отказать зрительницам в удовольствии полюбоваться на шагающего Сэма в «костюме дуболома»). Гарри проникновенно хлопает ресницами на очередном ресепшене, девушка за стойкой готова разреветься от огорчения, что не может помочь таким милым людям.   
В это время в дверь входит эффектная девица в широкополой шляпе и тёмных очках. Не снимая очков в помещении, она дефилирует к лифту. Дана резко разворачивается и пытается рвануть за ней, но Гарри успевает её перехватить. Он указывает на девицу служащей, та находит её в компьютере и называет номер.  
Линда, замотанная в полотенце и с ещё одним на голове, выходит из ванной и видит сидящих на диване в гостиной люкса Гарри и Дану. Она резко разворачивается и врубается в костюм. Линда поднимает голову. Ещё выше. Ещё. И встречается взглядом с серыми и холодными, как зимнее небо Ванкувера, глазами Сэма. А нечего было сидеть в ванной целый час.  
– Куда ребёнка дела, кошка драная? – ласково вопрошает сбоку Дин, и Линда с трудом приходит в себя.  
– К-какого ребёнка? – она делает шаг назад и пытается соблазнительно улыбнуться и повести плечиком, но так как два Винчестера, перекрывшие единственный выход – это действительно страшно, то у неё получается, скорее, жалко. – Дана, у меня же нет детей, – она поворачивается за помощью к подруге и этим совершает страшную ошибку.   
Жена Гарри подскакивает с дивана, вцепляется в полотенце на голове Линды и шипит, как рассерженная кошка:  
– Верни мою дочь, паскуда!   
Полотенце с головы падает, Линда пытается вывернуться из рук Даны, но выворачивается из полотенца, завёрнутого подмышками. Мелькание ткани, рук, ног, голых и в джинсах. Гарри закрывает лицо руками, между пальцев виден ярко-карий глаз. Дин молча, одним движением заматывает Линду в полотенце вместе с руками. Ногами она не отбивается, чтобы не добавлять рейтинга сериалу. Сэм завязывает ей рот носовым платком, быстро ставит на центр гостиной стул, Дин плюхает на него Линду, вдвоём они споро привязывают её к спинке поверх полотенца, демонстрируя прекрасное владение искусством шибари.   
– Так, – Дин ставит свой стул напротив Линды и достаёт нож.   
Гарри с Даной прижимаются друг к другу на диване, Линда с Дином сидят напротив них. Сэм разворачивает стул спинкой вперёд и садится так, чтобы перегородить путь к двери. Поигрывая ножом, Дин начинает допрос:  
– Сейчас я уберу платок, и ты спокойно и тихо расскажешь нам, куда ты дела ребёнка Даны и Гарри. Если мне покажется, что ты, лохудра, пытаешься позвать на помощь, я перережу тебе горло.   
Дин пугает народ, начиная с четвёртого сезона, так что не верить ему невозможно.  
– А чего она! – Линда пытается ныть шёпотом. – У неё всё, а мне ничего, да? Она Джастина у меня увела! А когда этот к ней вернулся, Джасти от ворот поворот!   
– Так, я не понял, а девочка-то тут при чём? – Дин действительно не понимает. Как помнят зрительницы, он вообще плохо понимает людей.  
– Она постоянно только про свою Джеральдиночку говорила! И в твиттере: «Мы покаканькали! Мы покушанькали!» И в фейсбуке! И везде! И мама постоянно про неё: «Ах, какая Дана стала симпатичная после родов!» Ненавижу! – Линда почти кричит, но достаточно тихо, чтобы не провоцировать страшного бандита с ножом.  
– Завязывай с нытьём и говори, куда ребёнка дела, – Дину противно смотреть на Линду, его аж перекашивает.  
– Продала.   
Дана ахает, Гарри привстаёт с явным намерением сделать с Линдой что-нибудь нехорошее, но Дин жестом просит его сесть на место.  
– Кому продала? Не тяни кота за хвост, а то я тоже могу кое за что потянуть, – Дин снова играет ножом.  
– Семье одной. Им в усыновлении отказали, они весь форум слезами залили.   
– Какой семье? Фамилия, адрес, как на них вышла? – Сэм теряет терпение и выстреливает вопросы быстрее автомата Калашникова.  
Линда вздрагивает, она про него забыла, а этого делать не стоит. Никогда не стоит сосредотачиваться только на одном Винчестере. Второй всегда рядом.  
– Адамсы, живут здесь, в Майами, она на форуме для усыновителей писала. Они в очереди стояли, а потом муж работу потерял, и им отказали. Он снова на работу устроился, ещё и получше, а их снова в конец очереди передвинули. Я и подумала, что они согласятся купить малыша.   
– Вот так просто? – Дин в шоке, остальные там же. – Пойти в супермаркет и купить?  
– Ты что, тупой? – Линда воспринимает «супермаркет» на полном серьёзе. – Нет, конечно! Я им подгоняю ребёнка, а документы они уже сами делают.   
Дана снова вскакивает, не в силах перенести «подгоняю ребёнка». Дин останавливает её одним движением руки.   
– Сейчас все останутся тут, а мы с тобой пойдём в спальню. Ты оденешься, потом поедешь с нами к этим твоим Адамсам. Мы вернём ребёнка, а дальше уже Дана решит, что с тобой делать.  
– С тобой в спальню? – Линда пытается презрительно улыбнуться. – А ты будешь смотреть, как я трусики надеваю? Тебя это возбуждает?  
– Я не зоофил, чтобы на каждую драную козу возбуждаться, – холодно говорит Дин. Зрительницы, припоминая его девушек, согласно кивают – Линда против них не катит совершенно.

**Сцена 6. Майами, штат Флорида, 13-30**  
Сэм, крепко держа под руку Линду, звонит в дверь симпатичного двухэтажного домика с пальмой у входа. В шаге от него стоят Дин, Гарри и Дана. Дверь открывает белый мужчина в кожаной куртке (Майами, октябрь, второй час дня, температура воздуха +29С).   
Линда удивлённо смотрит на него, но в это время Сэм свободной рукой предъявляет своё удостоверение:  
– «Агентство по изучению и противодействию явлениям, которые не могут быть объяснены с точки зрения современной науки». Агент Сэм Винчестер, там – агент Дин Винчестер. Можем мы задать вам пару вопросов?  
Мужчина молча отходит в сторону, но так, что Сэм и Линда немного задерживаются в прихожей, когда Дин и Спенглеры тоже входят туда. Мужчина заходит им за спину и закрывает дверь. В это время в двери гостиной появляется ещё один человек. У него в руках дробовик.  
– Так, агенты, – он поводит оружием с одного Винчестера на другого, безошибочно определяя самые опасные цели. – Вытащили стволы и положили на пол. Да смотрите не перепутайте, что вытаскивать.  
Тот, что остался у двери, упирается пистолетом в спину Дина. Чтобы провернуть излюбленный Винчестерами трюк с перехватом ствола, мало места – Спенглеры стоят впереди него так, что ему не развернуться. Гарри в панике оглядывается на Дина, тот отрицательно качает головой и медленно, осторожно, кладёт свой кольт на пол. Впереди так же медленно Сэм кладёт на пол беретту и поднимает руки.   
Всех пятерых вталкивают в гостиную и становится понятно, чему удивлялась Линда: Адамсы – чернокожие. Миссис Адамс сидит на диване, мистер Адамс лежит на полу, у него разбито лицо и рубашка залита кровью. Из-за закрытой двери в детскую слышен плач младенца. Видно, что миссис Адамс разрывается между тревогой за мужа и желанием посмотреть, что там с ребёнком.   
Кроме них в комнате ещё трое мужчин, они направляют оружие на вошедших. Двое конвоиров тоже входят в комнату, первый остаётся у двери, второй, по повадкам главарь, проходит к мистеру Адамсу и пинает его по бедру.  
– Ну, что, отдашь товар? Или мы сейчас устроим художественное вырезание. Начнём с гостей, а там и до жёнушки доберёмся, и до отродья.   
Винчестеры в общей толкотне сумели разойтись на максимальное расстояние, и теперь каждый из них оказывается близко к бандиту, но при этом закрывает собой гражданских.  
– Я всё отдал… Сразу отдал вашему курьеру, – Адамсу трудно говорить из-за выбитых зубов.  
– А я не посылал никакого курьера! – падонковским голосом сообщает главарь и указывает одному из бандитов на Гарри. – Пристрели его!  
Тот вскидывает пистолет, но Гарри, который разоружаться не стал, выхватывает оружие из-за пояса и стреляет в сторону бандита. Он промахивается, а сам бандит стреляет, но из-за того, что все начали движение, попадает в плечо главаря. Дана падает на пол рядом с Адамсом и сжимается в комок, закрывая уши. Линда стоит столбом, пока миссис Адамс не притягивает её к себе на диван, и не обнимает, закрывая собой.  
Дин и Сэм одновременно с выстрелом Гарри хватают ближайших к ним бандитов за руки, держащие пистолеты, и разворачивают каждый в нужную им сторону – Дин в охранника у двери, Сэм – в того, кто стрелял в Гарри. Те падают. Бандиты, захваченные Винчестерами, отчаянно сопротивляются. Сэму удаётся выбить пистолет из руки своего соперника, он ударяет его по горлу, слышен отчётливый хруст даже сквозь пыхтение борющихся Дина и второго охранника. Дину попался более ловкий бандит, он успевает выстрелить, но пуля уходит в пол. Главарь поднимает дробовик и пытается прицелиться одной левой рукой, но Сэм убивает его из пистолета своего соперника. Дину, наконец, удаётся развернуть пистолет дулом к самому бандиту, и он нажимает его пальцем на курок, глядя в глаза и преодолевая его сопротивление. В общем, это то, за что зрительницы любят Дина Винчестера.  
Результат – пять трупов и полное отсутствие потерь среди гражданских.  
Все торопятся покинуть дом Адамсов, пока туда не приехала полиция. Спенглеры и Линда грузятся на заднее сиденье арендованного автомобиля, на руках у Даны – девочка, она прямо на ходу кормит её из бутылочки. Миссис Адамс суёт Гарри одеяльце, пакеты с детскими вещами. По щекам у неё текут слёзы. Последней садится Линда, и миссис Адамс спрашивает у неё:  
– Как ты могла?  
Та только пожимает плечами и захлопывает дверь.  
Сэм прощается с Адамсом, который шепелявит ему вслед:  
– Да, так и шкажу, мол, пошшорилишь между шобой и поштреляли друг друга.  
– А работу всё же смените, – на ходу оглядывается Сэм.  
Он одним движением упаковывает себя на переднее сиденье, и Дин рвёт с места, даже не дав ему захлопнуть дверь. Вдалеке слышен вой полицейских сирен.

**Сцена 7. Майами, штат Флорида. Автостанция, 15-50**  
Сэм суёт в руку Линды билет на автобус.  
– Да, а сами-то на самолёте полетите! А мне в автобусе пыль глотать!  
– Скажи спасибо, что не автостопом, – рычит Дин. – Ты ещё Адамсам должна то, что на гостиницу и шмотки потратила, не забывай!  
– Жмот! – Линда отворачивается и надувает губки.  
– И что Дана родителей твоих пожалела и в полицию тебя сдавать отказалась, – влезает Сэм.  
– Да подумаешь, всего-то пару дней от своего орущего недоразумения отдохнули.  
Дин смотрит на девушку как на неизвестное, но очень противное насекомое. Или на новый вид демона.  
– Ты, – Дана суёт дочку Гарри и, сжимая кулачки, подступает к Линде. – О чём ты думала, когда поила её пивом и везла в самолёте ручной кладью?  
– А что, надо было в багаж сдать? – совершенно искренне не понимает та.  
Дана с разворота влепляет Линде правый в челюсть. Обхватывает левой ладонью кулак и начинает подпрыгивать от боли. Гарри пытается её приобнять одной рукой, второй удерживая малышку.   
Дин смывается к автомату, покупает банку какого-то холодного напитка, возвращается и пытается приложить её к разбитым костяшкам Даны. Сэм в это время наклоняется к Линде и с самым каменным выражением лица произносит:  
– Иди отсюда. Как можно быстрее. И не дай тебе бог ещё хоть раз оказаться у нас на пути.

**Сцена 8. Импала, ночь**  
Братья молчат, за рулём Сэм. Дин вертится на сиденье, крутит настройку радио, но даже какие-то роковые аккорды его не удовлетворяют.  
– Сэм, не знаешь, почему самые глупые, бессмысленные и бесчеловечные преступления совершают не чудовища, а люди? – наконец спрашивает он, не глядя на брата.  
Сэм кидает быстрый взгляд на Дина и опять возвращается к дороге.   
– Ты же сам говорил – они безумны.   
– Они? А мы? Или мы, по-твоему, уже не люди?  
– Иные, вроде бы, подтвердили, что люди на сто процентов, – усмехается Сэм.   
– Так что мы с тобой получаемся самыми чокнутыми маньяками из всех, – согласно кивает Дин и добавляет без всякого перехода. – А Коула я, всё же, возьму в обучение. С его характером он опять в какого-нибудь червя вляпается, а нас рядом не окажется. Так хотя бы сам будет знать, что делать.   
Дин устраивается поудобнее, закрывает глаза и, не глядя, снова крутит настройку радио. Из динамика раздаётся гитарное вступление «Traveling Riverside Blues», он засыпает на первых же словах куплета.   
Ночь, пустая дорога, чёрная Импала проносится мимо, её красные огни исчезают вдали.


	15. Последний ковен

**Тогда**  
Нарезка про ведьм, магическая вспышка в Нью-Йоркской канализации и зелёный луч в Луизианских болотах.  
 **Сейчас**

**Миннеаполис, Миннесота, 1983 год** 19  
Он сам вызвал полицию и не понимал, как можно подозревать его в убийстве Мэгги. Да, они ссорились, даже несколько раз были близки к разводу. Он изменял, она устраивала скандалы. Но убить? Это не укладывалось в голове. И, к тому же, он сам их вызвал! Рой обвёл взглядом гостиную, по которой топтались копы. Они нанесли песка с дорожки, нужно будет пропылесосить, пока Мэгги… Мэгги. Всё, что осталось от Мэгги, от его жены, с которой они прожили девятнадцать непростых, но, по большому счёту, счастливых лет, уже увезли в машине «Скорой помощи». А может, это была и не Мэгги вовсе? В обгоревшем трупе невозможно было её узнать – казалось, что из печи вынули тело подростка, съёжившееся, с поджатыми к животу длинными голенастыми ногами.   
Рой посмотрел на копа напротив. В его глазах легко читалось презрение. Этот чужой человек смотрел на Роя, как на мерзкое насекомое. Он не станет слушать. Незачем и говорить о том, что случилось на прошлой неделе. А уж тогда, месяц назад – тем более. Какой смысл? Мэгги нет, а этим на его страхи наплевать. Они уже всё про себя решили.   
– Я её не убивал. И видеокамеры у нас не было никогда. И включать отопление в июне я не собирался. Я приехал домой вчера в полдень. Командировка закончилась на день раньше. Думал, что Мэгги ушла куда-то. Когда она не пришла и вечером, начал звонить, искать. Да я и в участок же звонил! У вас должно быть записано!  
– У нас записано, что вы позвонили в девять сорок пять, сказали, что ваша жена пропала, и тут же бросили трубку.   
– Да, я подумал, что она у брата. Я сразу позвонил ему, но он сказал, что её там нет.  
– Что вы делали потом?   
– Звонил… ещё кому-то. Не помню. Потом решил, что она меня бросила. Стал искать записку.   
– В котельной?  
– Нет, в котельной я искал свои вещи. Ну, знаете, если жена разозлилась, она может сжечь вещь мужа.   
– Что именно?  
– Не знаю. Не думал тогда. Может, пальто или ботинки. Или школьные фотографии. Я просто пошёл в котельную и открыл дверь печи… Она горячая была, я думал, что я прав и Мэгги… А там – труп. Я и не понял, что это была Мэгги.  
– И всё же, мистер Аттертон, где видеокамера?  
– Не было у нас никакой камеры. Никогда.

**Лебанон, Канзас, 2016 год**  
Дин уже неделю просыпался всё раньше. Поначалу, когда вернулись из Нового Орлеана и после того, как домовой, неблагодарная сволочь, устроил им генеральную уборку, он отрубился едва не на сутки. Прогулка в Ричардсон и Майами оказалась действительно прогулкой, после неё даже и отсыпаться не потребовалось. Чтобы не клевать носом шести часов хватало с лихвой. Сэм снова уткнулся в прошловековые отчёты и выползал из бункера только чтобы обежать электростанцию и помахать руками-ногами в облетевшей рощице. Дину все эти циферки были не просто неинтересны, он не представлял, чем может помочь брату, даже если глаза себе об них сломает. Поэтому он занимался готовкой, уборкой, прогонял брата спать после двух ночи и пару раз вырывался в Манкато посидеть в баре. Чаще отрываться желания не возникало – то ли старость подступала, то ли мозгу нужно было не отупение, а покой. Один раз откликнулся на призывный взгляд барменши, но сбежал от неё через два часа с уверениями, что всё было прекрасно. Её телефон полетел в ближайшую урну, а гадкий вкус предательства неизвестно кого залит дополнительной парой стопок виски.   
И, естественно, он шерстил новости. Всё, что хотя бы отдалённо походило на ИХ дела. Но, увы. В США только что отгремели выборы, страна с удивлением узнала, что выбрала не того (ха, такой поворот явно понравился бы Метатрону). Хотя, вот этот случай в Миннеаполисе…  
– Привет, давно встал? – Сэмми, ещё сонный и взлохмаченный, но уже с ноутбуком, ввалился на кухню.   
– Прилично. Отставь компьютер и позавтракай хоть раз как нормальный человек.  
– Это мы-то с тобой нормальные?   
– Я не в том смысле, – Дин отметил, что взгляд у брата не осоловелый, да и круги под глазами не слишком большие, так что, похоже, тот в спальне не только в экран пырился. – Завтракай и собирайся – я нам дело нашёл.  
– Может, перекинешь охотникам? Мне бы ещё немного посидеть, привести всё в единую систему…  
– Съездим, проветримся, а потом все твои дела сами систематизируются, на свежую голову-то.  
– И где оно, это твоё дело?  
– В Миннеаполисе.   
– Где? Там же никогда ничего не происходит! – А вот теперь Сэмми заинтересовался. Сонная одурь ушла из глаз, взгляд стал острым, как лезвие клинка.  
– Ну почему ничего? Вон, демонстрация на сегодня назначена. Хотят оспорить результаты выборов.  
– Дин, я имел в виду наш профиль.  
– А по нашему профилю в восемьдесят третьем году, прикинь, ты только родился, у них арестовали одного мужика по подозрению, что он сжёг в печи свою жену, снимая весь процесс на видео. Камеру, кстати, не нашли, только штатив, установленный напротив печи. Прямых улик не было, но для ареста хватило и косвенных. Суда он не дождался – повесился через пару месяцев в камере. А ещё через полгода нашли видеокассету. Причём, нашли в таком месте, где её и найти никто не должен был – на заброшенной ферме в тридцати милях от города, в осушенном колодце. Плёнка, конечно, пострадала от дождей, но удалось увидеть, что женщина сама включила камеру, зажгла печь, открыла заслонку и залезла внутрь. Никого больше на плёнке не было. На записи чётко было видно, как печь тряслась, когда она билась там, внутри, как дым повалил, когда жир гореть начал. Дальше сорок минут ничего не происходило, просто огонь догорел, плёнка закончилась – и всё. Кто забрал камеру, вынул кассету и бросил в колодец – неизвестно, но не муж, он как раз в то время, что стоит на таймере кассеты, проходил таможню в аэропорту.  
– Ведьма?  
– Похоже. Но это было тридцать три года назад. А в сегодняшних новостях, – Дин развернул к брату экран своего ноутбука. – Некто Смитсон арестован по тому же самому подозрению – в том, что сжёг жену и снял этот процесс на камеру. Причём, он божится, что никого не жёг и вообще был в гостях у взрослой дочери, приехал, никого дома нет, он и лёг спать с дороги. Ночью ему холодно стало, решил отопление включить – а в печи труп. И, кстати, напротив печи установлен штатив, но он утверждает, что никакого штатива у них отродясь не было, не любители они съёмок, для инстаграмма им и телефонов хватало.  
– Уболтал, пойду собираться.  
– Поешь сначала, травоядное. Я тебе специально брокколи там отварил.  
– Это хорошо, норму мяса на нас двоих ты успешно съедаешь в одиночку.   
– В мясе – энергия, необходимая нам для охоты, сцуко. И тебе бы не помешало хоть иногда питаться как человек, а не лось.  
– В том виде, в котором ты его потребляешь – в нём один холестерин и канцерогены, придурок.  
Дин мог бы и на это ответить, но зачем? Пикировка с братом – это всего лишь индикатор, показывающий, что они оба здоровы, в своём уме и не на грани жизни и смерти из-за очередной сверхъестественной хрени. Обозначил: я тебя подъебнул, значит, я в порядке. Ты ответил на подъёбку, значит, тоже ничего так себя чувствуешь. Утренний ритуал выполнен, можно паковать трусы и пистолеты и пускаться в дорогу.  
Нет ничего лучше канзасской трассы поздней осенью. На мили и мили вокруг ни души, солнце светит, но жары нет, трава убита инеем, значит, и пыльцы нет, насекомые попрятались как можно глубже. Детка глотает пространство, как «Энтерпрайз» на девятом варпе, в древнем магнитофоне мурлычет Боб Сигер, младшенький лениво роется в планшете.  
– И всё же, почему не самолёт? – вот что мелкий умеет лучше всего, так это испортить момент.  
– А арсенал наш ты в багаж сдашь? Или ручной кладью потащишь?  
– Дин, ну зачем нам весь арсенал? А пару пистолетов и ножей всегда можно прикрыть магией.  
– Ну да, а потом тебя обратит вампир и мне придётся тащить тебя тем же путём обратно, пряча от людей, потому, что ингредиенты остались за сотни миль, в Канзасе. Нет уж. Надо быть во всеоружии, а это возможно только с Деткой.   
– А если однажды она сломается так, что её будет не починить? Помнишь, как в нас въехал грузовик – Бобби тогда сказал, что Импалу не восстановить. Если она действительно погибнет?  
Дин ничего не ответил, глядя на серую полосу шоссе. Сэм уже решил, что брат обиделся и не хочет с ним разговаривать, когда старший разомкнул губы и сказал тихо, почти шёпотом:  
– Буду ходить пешком.  
И снова воцарилось молчание. На этот раз его прервал Дин, которому стало неловко за слишком резкую отповедь брату.   
– Тебе Максим больше не писал?  
– Нет, он же тебя всегда в копию ставит. Раз ты письма не получал, значит, и я тоже.   
– Я всё думаю про этот их Большой Сходняк, где они нашу судьбу решать будут.  
– Похоже, или Дикарь время тянет, или они сами такие неторопливые. Но нам так и лучше. А ты потому за это дело уцепился, что оно в Миннеаполисе, в предполагаемой точке сети?  
– И это тоже, – Дин краем глаза покосился в планшет, где Сэм дисциплинированно проверил ещё раз почту. – Рыбку взял?  
– А то, – младшенький открыл бардачок, засунул туда длиннопалую руку и удовлетворённо защёлкнул крышку. – На месте.  
У Дина зазвонил телефон, он вытащил его из кармана и передал брату, чтобы тот ответил. Сэм сразу же привычно включил громкую связь.  
– Привет, Алек. Что-то случилось?  
– Сэм? Я думал…  
– Дин за рулём, он у нас правила не нарушает даже в пустыне.  
– Потому, что все правила написаны кровью. И желательно, чтобы кровь была не твоя. Как ты там?  
– Я нормально. Эээ… Можно, я буду по-прежнему называть тебя Дин, а не отец?  
– Нужно. Так что у вас случилось? По голосу слышу, что не всё в порядке.  
– Слушайте, ребята, что у вас за трансгены, которые могут отращивать себе когти и клыки?  
– Что? Ты откуда про них узнал?  
– Да заехали к нам пятеро парней. С виду нормальные, разве что немного шумные. Посидели в баре, потом затеяли драку на пустом месте. Тут-то у них всё и полезло. Их корёжить начало, мы отступили – видим, что плохо людям. А они буквально за пару секунд оклемались и… В общем, нам реально пришлось тяжко. Похлеще, чем на тренировках в «Мантикоре», когда отряд на отряд и в полный контакт.   
– Раненых много?   
– Много. Девять наших, при том, что их всего пятеро было, а у нас, вообще-то, и кости и связки усилены, и дерёмся мы с пяти лет.   
– Сам пострадал? Укушенные есть?  
– Да нет, я в порядке, ни царапины, только шишка на затылке. Укушенные? Не знаю. Спрошу. А это важно?  
– Вы их убили?  
– Нет, конечно! Что ж мы, совсем звери, что ли? Скрутили и в кутузке заперли.   
– Вервольфов скрутили? Чёрт, вы реально крутые ребята, – Дин даже сбросил скорость, чтобы не отвлекаться от разговора.  
– Вервольфы? Это из сказок, что ли?   
– Это из жизни. Срочно иди в больницу и проверь все раны. Если у кого уже начало затягиваться – изолировать. Лучше всего в ту же кутузку. На вас напали вервольфы. Это вид оборотней, которые могут размножаться не только половым способом, как люди, но и превращать в себе подобного укусом. После превращения возникает ужасный голод, облегчение наступает только во время поедания человеческого сердца. Излечения нет. Есть микроскопическая возможность контролировать себя всю оставшуюся жизнь – питаться мясом животных и держать голод при себе. Чистокровные вервольфы могут превращаться в любой день и час и контролировать себя даже в трансформации, но после третьего поколения обращённых укусом – всё. Эти уже подвержены лунному циклу, в звериной форме не только не контролируют, но и вообще не помнят, где были, что делали. Сейчас луна растущая, так что на вас напали не низшие, но вероятность превратиться в чудовище всё равно велика. Тех, у кого раны только от когтей, и если эти самые раны заживают как обычно, изолировать не надо, но если всё исчезает как по волшебству – это очень плохой признак, понял?  
– Понял, пойду проверю.  
– Перезвони потом!  
– Обязательно.  
Алек отключился, а Дин глянул на Сэма, на лице которого застыло выражение: «Я же тебе говорил».  
– Ладно, согласен. Ребят нужно учить, особенно сейчас, когда клыкастые пошли в миссионерский поход.  
– Ты не запамятовал, что Пражское бюро назначило тебя не только моим замом, но и командиром зондер-команды?  
– Не запамятовал, мамочка, – Дин пожевал губу. Забыть-то не забыл, но как браться за дело ума приложить не мог.  
– Предлагаю после Миннеаполиса начать обзванивать охотников и организовывать встречи хотя бы по штатам. Будешь там вкратце рассказывать про Сумрак, Инквизицию и британскую сеть.   
– Нет уж, рассказывать будешь ты. А я показывать, как какую нечисть мочить. Кстати, на обратном пути нужно будет заехать в Супериор, подкинуть ребятам оружия и серебряных пуль.  
– Дин, ты, вообще-то, прирождённый учитель, как ты не поймёшь?  
Дин едва в кювет не слетел, пронесло на рефлексах и на тугом руле Детки.   
– Я учитель? Да я же школу не закончил!  
– А меня охотиться кто учил? Всё, что я знаю и умею – целиком твоя заслуга, отца-то я слушать не хотел. Да он и не учил толком, натаскивал, как собак.  
– Про папу замнём, хорошо?  
После Де Мойна за руль сел Сэм и, наконец-то, отзвонился Алек.  
– Ты чего четыре часа молчал? – сразу напустился на него Дин, показывая кулак понимающе улыбающемуся брату.  
– Да что-то замотался. Короче, укусов, кажется, нет. Все раны выглядят как раны, ни одна не пропала. Этих, которые вервольфы, вывезли на трассу и наказали впредь не соваться к нам.   
– Нужно было бы бошки порубать и трупы сжечь, – Дин проворчал, вроде бы, под нос, но клон-сын услышал.  
– Ты что! Они же люди!  
– Нет. Вот они как раз не люди. Нечисть они. Своим рассказал про них?  
– Рассказал. Наши назначили патрули, будут дежурить ночами. Ну, и к приезжим теперь будем внимательнее присматриваться. А чем их убить, если что?  
– Серебром. Обезглавливание тоже подойдёт, но на всякий случай трупы сжечь, а не хоронить. Серебряных пуль и немного огнестрела мы вам привезём, на первое время хватит. А вы поищите по домам, город у вас выморочный, мародёры его наверняка десятой дорогой объезжали. Возможно, найдёте серебряную посуду. Форму для отливки пуль я постараюсь добыть, у охотников должны быть лишние.  
– Я скажу своим. А вы сейчас куда?  
– В Миннеаполис.  
– А можно мне с вами?  
Сэм беззвучно прыснул за рулём, Дин свёл брови и добавил суровости в голос.  
– Зачем это? У тебя задача – своих защищать.  
– Мои сами кого угодно защитят. Ну, не нужен я здесь! Они почти все уже работу нашли, а мне всё как-то не по сердцу. Я охотиться хочу. Как ты и Сэм.  
Упомянутый Сэм хрюкнул уже открыто.  
– На дорогу смотри, – не преминул проворчать Дин. – Давай, раз не терпится – приезжай. Начну учить тебя семейному бизнесу.  
– А такой есть?  
– А то! Спасать людей, уничтожать нечисть.  
– Сейчас насчёт серебра скажу – и к вам! Без меня не начинайте!  
И мелкий засранец отключился.  
– Я же говорил – не усидит он на месте. Генетика не та, – Сэм, которого звонок изрядно развеселил, кинул на брата быстрый взгляд.  
– Да уж. И не видать ему нормальной жизни.  
– Это когда неизвестно откуда взявшаяся хрень вламывается в твой домик за белым забором и убивает твоих жену и детей? – На внезапно посуровевшем лице Сэма резко обозначились скулы. – Знаешь, я теперь думаю, что неведение – это отнюдь не благо. Я всегда это знал, знал, что Джессика погибла из-за того, что я держал её в неведении, но теперь думаю, что просто обязан был рискнуть и убедить её, что в мире существуют монстры.  
– Если помнишь, я как-то попытался рассказать своей девушке о себе. Не забыл, чем это закончилось?  
– Но Кэсси вспомнила о тебе, когда в её жизнь вторглось сверхъестественное. Смогла позвать на помощь. Если бы я додумался начертить ловушек в доме и перед ним, Джесс была бы жива.  
– Не факт, – Дин задумался, прокручивая ситуацию. – Во-первых, мы тогда не знали о существовании демонов…  
– Отец знал.  
– Во-вторых, на тебя была открыта охота, и Джессика была одной из приманок. Но да, возможно, ты в чём-то прав. И всё же, Иные не зря держатся в тени. Миру лучше без этого знания.   
– Кроули с ним, с миром! – Сэм решительно тряхнул головой, лохмы попали в глаза, пришлось убирать их рукой. – Те, кто рядом с нами, должны знать, что сверхъестественное ходит за нами по пятам. Должны уметь защититься, когда нас нет рядом.   
На это у Дина возражений не нашлось.

***

– Ну, что, будем Алека ждать? – спросил Сэм, подъезжая к окружной больнице Паудернхорна, южного спального района Миннеаполиса.   
– Нет уж, так можно и трупа лишиться, – Дин поправил галстук и открыл дверцу.   
– О, ещё агенты! – поприветствовал их у дверей морга только что вышедший оттуда полицейский сержант. – Идите, там вас ждут коллеги и незабываемые впечатления.  
– Сэм, только давай я скажу, – шёпотом зачастил Дин. – С семнадцати лет мечтаю эту фразу произнести!  
Сэм вздохнул, страдальчески сложив брови.  
В помещении секционной пахло. В общем-то, там всегда присутствует душок, который не может истребить никакая дезодорация, но в этот раз запахи были просто убийственные – жареного мяса, горелого жира, рвоты и поверх всего горький-горький дым. Двое фэбээровцев печально стояли над упакованным в мешок телом, не решаясь дёрнуть язычок молнии.  
– «Агентство по изучению и противодействию явлениям, которые не могут быть объяснены с точки зрения современной науки». Агенты Дин Винчестер и Сэм Винчестер, – братья синхронно предъявили удостоверения, стараясь дышать пореже и не морщиться. Но даже запах не смог испортить Дину блаженства, даруемого фразой: – Мы забираем это дело.  
– Агенты… что? По какому праву?  
Право у Винчестеров было обеспечено поддержкой Иной Инквизиции, которая девятое столетие усиленно и успешно внедряла свои подразделения в человеческий социум, умело пряча хвосты. Фэбээровцы звонили своему начальству, ругались в трубку, ворчали на боссов, на небеса, на неведомо откуда взявшееся Агентство, но испортить момент Дину они не смогли. Чёрт, это действительно было лучше, чем ведро «Баскин Роббинса» в одно рыло.  
– У меня такое чувство, что тебе до сих пор семнадцать, – сказал Сэм, сверху вниз глядя на сияющего Дина. – И это я твой, а не ты мой старший брат.  
– Мечты должны сбываться, Саманта. Даже через двадцать лет. Ну, открываем? – и решительно потянул язычок.  
Сэм, успевший надеть перчатки, раздвинул борта мешка в стороны и, задержав дыхание, наклонился к голове трупа.  
– Ну что ж, на первый взгляд, никаких механических повреждений.  
– А ты чего ждал? Что ей проломят череп и только потом затолкают в печь?  
– Вообще-то, да.   
– Первая жертва залезла сама.   
– Это если мы имеем дело с повторением того случая тридцатилетней давности.  
– Рот у неё проверь.  
– Может, сам?  
– Давай, давай, не стесняйся. Всё равно у тебя пальцы длиннее.  
Сэм с трудом раскрыл рот трупа, пошарил вокруг затвердевшего обугленного языка.  
– Нет там ничего. Думаю, в кишки мы лезть не будем – там врач при вскрытии всё равно пошарится. Если что найдёт – нам сообщит.  
Они ещё на всякий случай осмотрели труп сверху, Сэм провёл пальцами под согнутыми над грудной клеткой руками, но между двумя кусками обугленной плоти не было ничего.  
После чего с облечением застегнули мешок и со скоростью на самой грани приличий покинули морг.  
– Значит, надо осмотреть дом жертвы. Ведьмовской мешочек может быть там, – братья передавали друг другу бутылку святой воды, по очереди присасываясь к горлышку. Пиво хлестать на глазах у людей было несолидно, а смыть вкус горелого необходимо.  
– Самое противное, что это может быть и не мешочек, а какой-нибудь совершенно безобидный предмет, вроде монеты или пуговицы.  
– Жалко, что рыбка не поможет – здесь она будет указывать на узел сети, а не просто на ближайший сильный артефакт.  
Осматривать квартиру жертвы лучше всего было в присутствии мужа, а он находился под стражей, поэтому Винчестеры в участке договорились о встрече на завтра. Сэм оставил право говорить с копами и распоряжаться брату, а сам с еле заметной улыбкой наблюдал со стороны. Дин был на вершине блаженства, командуя полицейским начальством. Брату так редко перепадали подобные минуты, что отнять их у него было сродни предательству.   
Алек ждал их у мотеля, он опять, пользуясь смазливой мордашкой и врождённой харизмой, снял коттедж на два номера с парковкой под окнами. Похоже, дело действительно было в генах, но его Бель-Эйр выглядела такой же ухоженной и вальяжной, как Импала Дина. На два раритетных автомобиля засматривались редкие прохожие с улицы, машины сбрасывали скорость, проезжая мимо. Дина это слегка нервировало, но он решил, что скрытность нынче уже не так важна, как раньше, так что менять место дислокации не стал.  
На входной двери дома Смитсонов висел можжевеловый венок.  
– Что-то поздновато для Хэллоуина, не находите? – Сэм удивлённо приподнял брови, обратившись к хозяину дома, которого вели в наручниках следом за Винчестерами два копа. Винчестеров на этот раз было три – Алека представили как стажёра, удостоверения ему не полагалось, только бейджик, наскоро смастряченный Сэмом.  
– Эми повесила за неделю до него, а потом просила не снимать, – смутившись, ответил Смитсон.  
Старшие Винчестеры переглянулись – можжевельник на входной двери отпугивал ведьм, и это не суеверие – если ведьма недостаточно сильна, она просто не сможет войти в такую дверь.  
Один из полицейских отомкнул замок, все вошли в прихожую. На самом видном месте в ней красовался сухой букет в массивной керамической вазе.  
– Колосья пшеницы, дубовые ветки с желудями, бузина с ягодами. Неплохой набор, – пробормотал Дин и на вопросительный взгляд Алека пояснил. – Процветание, здоровье и семейное счастье. По крайней мере, по народным поверьям.  
– А во дворе растёт рябина, – подхватил Сэм. – Определённо, мне всё больше нравится женщина, которая здесь жила.  
– И всё меньше – тот, кто это с ней сделал, – добавил Дин.  
– Я ничего не делал, – с выражением безнадёжности на лице помотал головой Смитсон.  
– Это мы сейчас и будем выяснять.  
Дин шагнул в спальню, а Сэм отправился в кухню. Алек двинулся за отцом. Винчестеры внимательно и быстро осмотрели углы комнат, постель, ящики столов и комодов. Заглянули под и за шкафы, прохлопали шторы. Дин, поморщившись, снял с зеркала пучок высохшей травы, а Сэм приподнял бровь, поднимая с подоконника матерчатую куклу в старательно сшитом пиджаке и брюках. Она зашуршала сухой травой, набитой внутрь.  
– И всё же баловалась наша миссис Смитсон ведовством, – Дин швырнул брату пучок сухой травы. – Манжетка, для приворотного зелья незаменимый ингредиент.  
– А где ты её нашёл? – Сэм поднял пучок за нитяной хвостик, понюхал и сморщился – пучок пах пылью.  
– На зеркале болталась.  
– На зеркале – это для себя, не для приворота. Хотела оставаться молодой и красивой. Нормальное желание для любой женщины.  
Сэм бросил пучок на стол и приподнял куколку.  
– Ты лучше вот на это посмотри.  
– Ух, ты! Вуду? – зелёные глаза Алека загорелись предвкушением.  
– Нет, не вуду. Это отвратный амулет. Изображает ведьму или колдуна, который желает зла этому дому, набита двудомной крапивой. В нашем случае понятно, что женщина боялась мужчину, кареглазого, с каштановыми волосами, живущего на восток от неё – кукла сидела, развернувшись в ту сторону.  
– Рябина и можжевельник от злых сил, манжетка для красоты и куколка с крапивой… Сэм, если миссис Смитсон не была викканкой, то мы потеряли Светлую целительницу. Возможно, даже инициированную.  
– Не была, Дин. У виккан та же любовь к мешочкам, что и у ведьм. А здесь я что-то ни одного не нашёл.  
– Ну что, пошли проверим гостиную и спросим нашего безутешного вдовца, чего или кого испугалась его жена две недели назад.  
Смитсон сидел на диване, один из полицейских прохаживался у него за спиной, разглядывая книги и фотографии на полках шкафа, а второй сполз в кресле и, кажется, начинал задрёмывать. Когда Винчестеры вошли в гостиную, он резво принял сосредоточенный вид и подтянул ноги.  
– Расскажите нам, что случилось перед тем, как ваша жена попросила вас повесить венок на дверь. Она кого-то увидела, получила письмо? Может, кто-то проник в дом?  
– Проник. В смысле, мы приехали из кинотеатра, был второй час ночи. Эми вошла и как-то… застыла, что ли? Она как будто прислушивалась и меня попросила не двигаться. Но никого не было. Эми следующим утром, солнце ещё не встало, затеяла генеральную уборку, а меня попросила достать венок. Пришлось ехать за ним в «Молл», хотя я его не люблю – народу там много. Потом, дня через три, наверное, мы встретили человека. Я не понял, кто это был, Эми не сказала, но он её напугал. Белый мужчина, лет около сорока, карие глаза, каштановые волосы. Одет был дорого и так… как институтский профессор, знаете? Шёлковый шейный платок, дорогой пиджак. Он поклонился ей издалека, а она вскочила из-за столика – мы в кафе сидели, – и убежала в машину. Она никак не могла успокоиться, всё металась по дому, а потом полночи проплакала. Я начал ревновать, даже просмотрел все её старые фотоальбомы, но этого человека там не было. Она мне так и не сказала, кто это был. Я потом видел его пару раз – он, как будто, следил за нашими окнами, но как только я выглядывал – вежливо кланялся и уходил.  
– Вы рассказали это полиции?  
– Нет, они не спрашивали…  
Полисмены слушали, едва не раскрыв рты. Они не были детективами, но понимали, что этого кареглазого нужно было найти как можно скорее, а следователи упустили время, пытаясь заставить признаться Смитсона.   
– Вы можете сказать, хотя бы примерно, где можно найти этого человека?  
Смитсон грустно покачал головой.  
Напоследок Винчестеры ещё осмотрели подвал с котельной и злополучную печь, но и там никаких мешочков не нашли – скорее всего, колдун успел забрать их с собой, когда уносил камеру.   
– Ну, как будем искать этого «профессора»? – энергии Алека можно было только позавидовать. Если Кроули, давая прозвище Дину, имел в виду «глаза горят и хвост трубой», то к его сыну это относилось, пожалуй, на все сто пятьдесят процентов.   
– Ни единой мысли вообще. Колдун мог поселиться в любом отеле, снять дом, жить здесь изначально или свалить отсюда сразу после того, как дело было сделано. Искать сорокалетнего хорошо одетого белого мужчину в двух с половиной миллионном населении агломерации – это, увы, нам не под силу.  
– И что, мы теперь уедем? – подвижное лицо Пятёрки вытянулось.  
– Нет, конечно. Но, думаю, без помощи нам не обойтись, – Дин включил зажигание. – Едем в охотничий бар, будем знакомить тебя с коллегами по профессии. Возможно, увидев эти рожи, ты испугаешься и сбежишь.  
На лице дяди Сэма и племянника расцвели одинаковые самоуверенные ухмылки. Всё-таки, родственники, как Сэм и говорил.  
Бар «Дом у дороги», который держали Харвеллы, был далеко не единственным в Америке. Естественно, что наряду с шахтёрскими, актёрскими и другими питейными заведениями, облюбованными представителями одной профессии, были и те, где собирались выпить, прикупить оружие и обменяться новостями и байками охотники на нечисть. Винчестеры знали большинство из них, и их там тоже знали. Когда приветствовали, когда встречали угрюмым молчанием – за эти годы всякое бывало. На этот раз приветственных криков было заметно больше, чем недовольного ворчания.  
– Чёрт, так вы всё-таки живы? А я слышал, что вы умерли!  
Их хлопали по плечам, заодно доставалось и Алеку, приглашали выпить стаканчик, звали за свой столик. Одноногий бармен, он же владелец, не дожидаясь заказа, выставил на стойку три стопки виски:  
– За счёт заведения.  
– Слушайте, народ, – обратился к охотникам Дин. – У нас к вам два дела.  
Вначале, конечно, рассказал про кареглазого колдуна, сжегшего в печи невинную женщину. Ему обещали помощь, кто-то уже начал обзванивать свои контакты. Можно было надеяться, что рано или поздно его найдут, если только «профессор» не свалил из Миннеаполиса и вообще из Миннесоты.  
Потом осторожно, тщательно дозируя информацию, Дин начал вводить в курс дела с Лондонским бюро Инквизиции. Охотники – народ очень недоверчивый. Как правило, это одинокие волки, очень мало кто охотится в паре с другом или родственником. Объединяться в организацию, да ещё под чьё-то руководство, пусть даже это будут легендарные братья Винчестеры, они не станут ни под каким соусом. Поэтому Дин не давил. Он рассказывал о вампирах и оборотнях, расползающихся, как метастазы, по территории Америки. Вкратце обрисовал теорию Сумрака, а потом, не называя имён, судьбу ордена Хранителей Знаний. Тут ему помогло то, что в семьях потомственных охотников про этот орден слышали, хотя и не любили, как снобов, снисходивших до помощи только если им самим это было выгодно.   
В конце концов, когда Дин охрип окончательно, ему сунули в руку ещё одну стопку виски, уже за счёт кого-то из охотников, и накинулись с расспросами на Сэма. Тот не ударил в грязь лицом, отвечал так же обтекаемо, про Инквизицию и свой высокий пост не обмолвился даже намёком, но постепенно подвёл охотников к мысли об объединении. Нет, единого руководства они не потерпели бы в любом случае, но знаниями и новостями решили делиться, выбрав в качестве передаточного пункта тех же Винчестеров. И Сэм их к этому не подталкивал. Ну, почти.  
– А ты, выходит, Динов потомок? – сухонький небритый мужичок хорошо за пятьдесят подсел за стол Винчестеров. Алек кивнул. – Я ещё твоего деда знал, Джона. Крутой был охотник, но до сыновей ему далеко, конечно. Охотились мы с ним в Мэне на вендиго, давно это было. А про колдуна вашего, я, кажется, кое-что знаю. Вертелся один хлыщ возле дома Смитсонов, а когда там несчастье произошло, исчез. Но недавно я его в Вудбери видел, в Сент-Поле. И снова он вокруг одного дома вертится. Только теперь этот мужик уже мне дорогу перешёл. В доме том живёт одна женщина. Не ведьма, нет, но кое-что с травами делать умеет. От ревматизма там, или от кашля. Ну, и старого охотника никогда без кружки грога из дома не отпускает. Хорошая женщина, вдова. Как увидела этого хлыща, так сразу мне звонить – мол, не приходи больше, опасно это. Но какому мужику можно сказать такое и не ждать прямо противоположного? Короче, проследил я его до дома, в сам дом, правда, не полез – ночи ждал и подходящей компании. А тут вы – прямо как по заказу.  
Договорились отправиться в тот дом сегодня же, поближе к полуночи. Мужик ушёл к дальнему столику, к Винчестерам подсели другие завсегдатаи, угощали выпивкой, вспоминали совместные охоты и рассказывали байки.  
– Дин, а почему ты этого мужика не расспросил, где он твоего отца видел?   
– Понимаешь, Алек, охотники обычно врут. Но врут, как правило, про охоту, вот как эти. Один пятерых вендиго завалил, другой гнездо вампиров в полсотни особей в одиночку вырезал. Про нашего с Сэмом отца врать можно всё, что угодно – его уже десять лет, как нет в живых, не проверишь. Но мы-то помним, что лучше всего любимый родитель умел превращать друзей во врагов. А этот сморчок про его скверный характер не обмолвился. Забыл? Вряд ли. Скорее, не знает, что все, кто помнит Джона, даже женщины, с которыми он постель делил, не преминут сообщить о его сволочизме и одержимости демонами, ради которой он и друга мог подставить. Так что вечером мы с этим типчиком пойдём, но уши будем держать востро.  
– Я с вами. И не говори, что я ничего не умею – дерусь я не хуже тебя с Сэмом.  
– Куда от тебя деваться.  
Ночью они уже вчетвером погрузились в Импалу. Алек после слов Дина старался с мужика, Рэя, глаз не спускать, но тот, кажется, ничего не замышлял. Нёс какую-то пургу, пока пересекали город на восток из Миннеаполиса в его брата-близнеца Сент-Пол. Рэй показал на двухэтажный домик, обсаженный голыми по осени деревьями. Света внутри не было, похоже, хозяин отсутствовал. Бесшумно проскользнули к двери, Сэм за пару мгновений вскрыл хлипкий замок. Беглый осмотр комнат ничего не дал, ясно было лишь, что жил в нём одинокий мужчина, не имевший ни любовниц, ни домашних животных. А вот подвал оказался интересным. Они вошли в него втроём, Дин настоял, чтобы Алек остался наверху, на стрёме. Но разве удержишь любопытного новичка, когда опытные старички нашли что-то интересное.   
Пол, стены, даже потолок обширного сухого и чисто убранного помещения были расписаны красной краской. Сигилы, призванные удержать демоническую сущность, красовались на всех гладких поверхностях. В углу стояла печь отопления с открытой дверцей. По центру подвала красовалась огромная пентаграмма в парном круге. На возгласы удивления в подвал просунулась голова Алека, и тут-то оно и случилось. Реальность поплыла, рисунки на стенах смазались, воздух стал густым, и чтобы вдохнуть его, потребовалось немыслимое усилие, исчерпавшее все силы. Дин, краем глаза увидевший, как Алек скатывается по лестнице, потерял сознание.  
Очнулся он привязанным к стулу, левая рука саднила, по ней текло. Он попытался достать больное место пальцами прикрученной к ней правой и нащупал длинный разрез, из которого сочилась кровь. Справа так же ворочался в верёвках Сэм, а слева поднял голову только что пришедший в себя Алек.  
– Я подозревал, что охотники глупы, но не думал, что настолько, – по краю пентаграммы расхаживал высокий мужчина в клубном пиджаке, с приятными чертами лица, яркими карими глазами и тщательно уложенными волосами. Рэя нигде не было. – Вы двое несколько раз переходили мне дорогу, но я всегда полагал себя слишком слабым, чтобы бороться с самими Винчестерами. Но сегодня вы попались в такую элементарную ловушку, что непонятно, как вы могли прожить настолько долго, чтобы стать героями легенд. Увы, все герои легенд заканчивают одинаково, и вы не исключение. А мне, возможно, ещё долго будет греть сердце воспоминание, что это я убил последних Винчестеров.  
Сказав это, мужчина развернулся и начал подготовку к ритуалу. Он неспешно устанавливал свечи, расставлял чаши, крошил в них травы.  
– Слушай, ты, хрен в пиджаке, ты женщин убивал, чтобы потом на кадры с их смертью дрочить в этом подвале? – Дин не мог просто так сидеть и ждать, ему нужно было переломить ситуацию так, чтобы вывести колдуна из себя.  
– Глупые людишки, – усмехнулся кареглазый. – Дрочить. Смерть этих ведьм добавляла мне по несколько лет жизни. Да, я снимал, но только затем, чтобы уловить момент перехода силы от них ко мне. Пока безуспешно. Я не преступник, я учёный. Думаю, всё дело в грубости аппаратуры. Но вот эта красавица, – колдун бросил взгляд куда-то за спину Дина. Тот оглянулся и увидел массивную камеру на штативе, объектив которой смотрел точно на дверь печи. – О, эта камера должна зафиксировать всё.   
– И кого же ты на этот раз жечь собрался? Нас? Так мы не волшебники…  
– Вы – нет. Но твой сын – он из той же породы, что те потаскушки, грязные, распространяющие вокруг скверну…  
– Это ты Светлых целительниц грязными обзываешь? – у Сэма брови полезли вверх.   
– Целительницы! Позор ведьмовства!  
– Совсем крыша отъехала, – заключил Дин, пытаясь выдрать кисти рук из стягивающих их верёвок. Слова колдуна о том, что он хочет сжечь его сына, пусть и клона, очень его обеспокоили.  
– Настоящее могущество можно получить, только испрашивая его у высших сил!  
– Судя по калякам по стенам, ты решил испросить эту самую силу у демонов? – запястья Дина уже превратились в два круговых кровоподтёка, верёвки стали влажными от крови, но и не думали ослаблять нажим. – Вынужден разочаровать – демоны всегда требуют плату. И она всегда выше того, что они отстёгивают от своих щедрот. Вообще-то, заём – самый ненадёжный из способов овладения силой, ученичество и то вернее. А уж природные ведьмы забивают таких, как ты, одним пальцем. Ты что, ни разу в ковене не был?  
– О чем ты бормочешь, Винчестер? Заём, ученичество… Я – единственный, кто владеет этим искусством. И сегодня мой лучший день – я призову Люцифера, обрету истинное могущество, а потом и вечную жизнь, когда твой сын сгорит, отдавая мне свою молодость.   
Дин переглянулся с Сэмом.  
– Вызвать Люцифера? А ты уверен, что ему понравится, что его дёргают посреди творческого процесса?   
– Надоело мне ваше жужжание, козявки.  
Бывший Рэй щёлкнул пальцами, и Дин, как ни старался, не смог произнести ни слова. Колдун расставил чаши с кровью между лучами пентаграммы, в последнюю чашу, между нижними лучами, он пролил свою кровь, читая заклинание вызова. Читал правильно, Дин удивился, откуда он мог знать это заклинание, если, судя по его высказываниям, в мире сверхъестественного был сведущ не больше того же покойного Рональда Резника, разве что выводы сделал более близкие к правде. Возможно, где-то нашёл книгу, но прочёл из неё только то, то соответствовало его представлениям о мире.  
Люцифер появился в центре пентаграммы, стоя спиной к зрителям. Одетый в кожаную куртку с заклёпками, чёрные джинсы и удобные чёрные ботинки. Он плавно развернулся и уставился на Винчестеров.  
– Опять вы?   
Дин и Сэм синхронно отрицательно замотали головами. Тогда Люцифер уже внимательнее обвёл подвал светло-карими глазами Винса и щёлкнул пальцами. Заклятье немоты спало вместе с путами.  
– Фух, спасибо! – Дин не думал, что когда-нибудь поблагодарит самого Дьявола, но раз он помог, то почему бы и нет?  
– Да не за что. Что это за представление вы тут устроили?  
– Кто ты и почему явился на мой зов? – колдун попытался изобразить суровость, но получилась, скорее, растерянность. Похоже, демонов он раньше видел, и к тому, что они могут явиться в каком угодно виде – клерка, проститутки или, вот как сейчас, престарелого рокера, был готов. Не был он готов к тому, что демон сможет колдовать, стоя посреди ловушки.   
– Ты же сам меня вызвал, – поднял тонкую бровь Люцифер. – А теперь недоволен? Ну и народ пошёл.   
– Неплохо выглядишь, Люци, – подал голос Дин, перетягивая запястье платком. Он успел разглядеть, что некрозное пятно со щеки Винса исчезло, как и неуловимая аура разложения, которая поразила его в Новом Орлеане.  
– Ещё раз назовёшь меня Люци, отправлю вниз на вечное поселение.  
– Прости, Люцифер, конечно, Люцифер. Так ты начал уже концертную деятельность?  
– Пока нет, – Дьявол, склонив голову, разглядывал Алека. – Запустил одну песню на ютуб, как ты и советовал. Пятьсот тысяч просмотров за неделю, что-то больше сорока тысяч лайков. Оказывается, это тоже работает, хотя и не так, как напрямую. Интересно, – он подошёл вплотную к Алеку и наклонился к самому его лицу. – Очень интересно. По-моему, папочка такого не планировал – соединить гены человека и животного. Но получилось неплохо.   
– Как… как ты вышел? – про колдуна все забыли, а он стоял всё на том же месте, у самого внешнего круга. – Ты не мог пересечь ловушку!  
– Это что такое? – Люцифер большим пальцем указал через плечо на колдуна, не отрываясь от изучения замершего как изваяние Алека.  
– Этот придурок – заёмщик. Демонической силы ему, видать, не хватает, решил занять у тебя. Только не учёл, что ты архангел, а не демон, – пояснил Сэм и не преминул наябедничать: – А ещё он женщин сжигает, чтобы забрать себе их молодость и жизнь.  
– Какая мерзость, – брезгливо пробормотал Дьявол, и, не глядя, двинул в воздухе кистью, как будто выворачивал лампочку.   
Голова лже-Рэя с отчётливым хрустом повернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов, бездыханное тело упало на пентаграмму, перевернув чашу и пару свечей.  
– Нет, ну так не интересно. А помучить? – протянул Дин.  
– Что? – Люцифер отвернулся от Алека и удивлённо уставился на Дина.  
– Смерть для него, по-моему, слишком милосердный выход. Его бы под суд отдать – и в тюрьму. А твои демоны и подождать могут, никуда он от них не денется.   
– Как скажешь.  
Люцифер крутнул кистью в обратную сторону, и колдун завозился на полу, кашляя и пытаясь подняться.   
– Кстати, вон там, – Дьявол махнул в сторону дальнего угла изящной ладонью Винса Винсенте, – он что-то прячет.   
В следующее мгновенье архангела в подвале уже не было. Дин защёлкнул на руках лишившегося колдовских сил ведьмака наручники, а Сэм в два шага пересёк подвал и, открыв ящик стоящего там стола, увидел в нём небольшую видеокамеру, в простонародье называемую «мыльницей». Он ручкой, стараясь не стереть отпечатки хозяина, отщёлкнул крышечку, убедился, что карта памяти на месте и в лежащий там же, в ящике стола, пакет, смёл всё – камеру, пару карт памяти и старую видеокассету.  
– Поехали в участок, – Дин толкнул колдуна в спину. – Будем разбираться с твоими художествами.  
На этот раз на заднем сиденьи, рядом с задержанным, ехал Сэм – ему Дин по-прежнему доверял больше, чем сыну, которого видел всего в одной драке.  
– Слушайте, это что, правда был сам Дьявол? – Алек сидел вполоборота, со своей стороны контролируя лже-Рэя, но тот, находясь в прострации, похоже, был не опасен.  
– Угу.   
– И вы его знаете?   
– Слишком хорошо, на наш взгляд, – поморщился Дин.  
– А чего это он про ютуб говорил?  
– Узнаем, когда время будет, а пока помолчи, – оборвал племянника Сэм.  
Они вернулись в участок, заперлись в отдельном кабинете и просмотрели карты памяти. Видеокассету смотреть было не на чем, но и так было ясно, что там то же, что и на картах – женщины разного возраста и цвета кожи, но с одинаково загнанным выражением лица отходили от камеры, зажигали печь, залезали в неё и закрывали за собой дверцу. Всего три жертвы, на кассете, возможно, четвёртая. Судя по дате, это могла быть копия той, что нашли в сухом колодце, то есть, ведьмак сжигал по Иной раз в восемь лет или чуть больше.   
– Ну что, если оставить только карты памяти, то вполне можно допустить, что наш профессор начал свою деятельность четверть века назад, ещё будучи подростком. В кадр он нигде не попадает, только голос слышно, когда он командует несчастным лезть в печь, так что то, что он уже тогда был сорокалетним мужчиной, а не юношей, никто не узнает. Экспертизу проведут, выяснят, что это он говорил, а что голос с возрастом не изменился – ну, мало ли что на свете бывает. Не бывает только ведьм и демонов, – Сэм распечатал отчёт, который собирался оставить полиции вместе с уликами. – Больше нам тут делать нечего, под суд этого субчика и без нас отдадут. Кстати, не думал, что Люцифер тебя послушается и вернёт ему жизнь.  
– Смерть для этого ублюдка, конечно, милосердием не будет, но хочется, чтобы Смитсон почувствовал, что его Эми отомщена. И дух Аттертона, если он где витает, тоже успокоился. А Люцифер послушался не меня, а обещания страданий, которые я посулил поганцу.   
Они вышли из участка, тщательно пряча кассету под полой, попрощались с дежурным и вернулись в мотель. 

***

Пасмурным ноябрьским утром они медленно поехали на восток все в одной Импале. Медленно, потому, что на ладони Сэма чутко подрагивала костяная рыбка, нацеливая острый нос в сторону Сент-Пола. Они пересекли Миссисипи, влились в поток машин на Юниверсити-стрит, потом, следуя повороту рыбки, свернули на тихую и потому менее забитую в час пик Сидар-стрит, затем на бульвар Мартина Лютера Кинга и по Парк-стрит снова выехали на ту же Юниверсити.   
– Она издевается, твоя рыба? – ворчал Дин, пытаясь найти просвет, достаточный, чтобы втиснуть в него длинное тело Детки.   
– Во-первых, не моя, а во-вторых, можешь съезжать на обочину. Это Капитолий.  
– С дуба рухнул? Там же этих… магглов невпроворот!  
– Ага, значит, «Гарри Поттера» ты всё же читал, – криво усмехнулся Сэм.  
– Не читал, а смотрел и всего пять фильмов. За кого там не того Гермиона-то вышла? За Снейпа?  
– За Рона.  
– Согласен с Чарли – не за того. Возвращаясь к нашим бриташкам: почему, по-твоему, они нычки делают в людных местах?  
– Отвести глаза любому количеству людей для Иного не проблема, зато защищать его тайник будут не только заклинания, но и человеческая охрана, причём достаточно мощная, чтобы злоумышленники оставили всякую надежду проникнуть.  
– И мы вот так вот всё бросили и убрались восвояси, – продолжил бурчать под нос Дин. – Пусть держат карман шире, а то просыплется.  
– О, гляди, – голова Сэма повернулась едва не на сто восемьдесят градусов, провожая глазами баннер. – Сегодня у них благотворительный бал, посвящённый «Викингам Миннесоты». Пятьдесят пять лет команде.   
– Журналистов, наверняка, будет больше, чем ветеранов, – вклинился Алек с заднего сиденья.   
– Точно, – поддержал племянника Сэм. – Так что вы с Дином ищете всю инфу, какую только можно, про «Викингов», а я сделаю нам удостоверения спортивных журналов. Надо будет поискать какие-нибудь неместные, чтобы на «сослуживцев» не нарваться.   
Большинством голосов (два предателя против одного бойца) решили, что на дело отправятся Сэм и Алек, а Дин обеспечит поддержку снаружи. Два Винчестера и одно зеркало с трудом, но убедили его, что журналист из него если и получается, то никак не спортивный. С таким взглядом из горячих точек возвращаются, а не с матчей любимой команды. Костюм Дина сидел на Алеке слегка мешковато – был широковат в плечах и самую малость длинноват. Но, похоже, нормальное питание уже начало свою работу, недостающий дюйм роста будет преодолён в ближайший год, а потом Дин снова станет самым низким в семье Винчестеров. И это тоже было обидно.   
Сэм и Алек прошли через парадный вход, козырнув перед секьюрити поддельными удостоверениями, а Дин, проводив их ревнивым взглядом, отправился к чёрному, куда как раз подъехал какой-то крытый фургон. В фургоне оказались упаковки с закусками для фуршета и огромное количество выпивки. И два стюарда, один из которых, темнокожий здоровяк, вполне мог поделиться с Дином одёжкой. Он проверил это предположение буквально через четверть часа, когда проник в здание под видом грузчика, приехавшего на следующем фургоне. Одним работягой больше, одним меньше – кто их считать-то будет? Стюард оказался тяжеленным, и чем-то погромыхивал, когда Дин тащил его, оглушённого, в заранее разведанный закуток. Как выяснилось, погромыхивал «смит-и-вессон» в подмышечной кобуре. Дин подумал было освободить здоровяка не только от кремового фирменного пиджака, но и от этой самой кобуры, но потом устыдился. Парень не виноват, что трём охотникам на нечисть вздумалось именно сегодня провести операцию в здании Капитолия. Кстати, зачем стюарду оружие и микронаушник рации в ухе, Дин рассуждал, уже раздевая беднягу до белья – одинокий пиджак совершенно не вязался с его потрёпанными джинсами и фланелевой рубахой. Переодевшись в шмотки стюарда и засунув верный кольт за ремень, он аккуратно подоткнул тому под живот кобуру с пистолетом, вытер о его майку наушник и вставил себе в ухо. Свои вещи, исправно громыхающие колюще-режущим, пришлось маскировать в тележке с закусками. Но хоть не в руках тащить.  
Лохматую макушку Сэма Дин с трудом смог разглядеть в толпе рослых футболистов. Он минут десять в панике метался взглядом по залу, пока не увидел знакомую каштановую шевелюру. Будь это сборище каких-нибудь бегунов-прыгунов, всё было бы намного легче, но тут девяносто процентов этих самых ветеранов возвышались над его братом как минимум на дюйм. Не помогало и то, что герои дня были действительно в меньшинстве. Остальную толпу составляли их рослые подруги на высоченных каблуках, спортивные журналисты, похоже, бывшие футболисты, и иже с ними, и неспортивного вида пожилые дядьки, спонсоры, скорее всего. Как раз над одним из них и мелькнула родная шевелюра.   
Сэм целенаправленно двигался в сторону, противоположную ротонде, откуда всё прибывала толпа, вглубь крыла, и Дин стал продираться за ним. Бедняга стюард Стэн, судя по имени на бейджике, его работой сегодня явно будут недовольны – руки, тянущиеся к столику с закусками, как правило, промахивались, не успевая ухватить. Впрочем, Дин подозревал, что раздача тарталеток с креветками и икрой не была основной работой темнокожего здоровяка. В ухе внезапно ожила рация, сообщая, что группы «Альфа», «Бета» и «Гамма» уже на месте и требуя от неведомого «Восьмого» подтверждения, что план в силе. Дин не знал, кто этот «Восьмой», но на всякий случай подтверждение дал. Рация хрюкнула, зашипела и информировала о пятиминутной готовности. Похоже, на то, чтобы убраться, у охотников оставалось меньше пяти минут, а они даже ещё не начали свою операцию!   
Младшенький скрылся за поворотом, и Дин ускорил шаг. Тележку он бросил сразу, как только вышел из зала. На то, чтобы переодеться, времени не оставалось, так что он просто подхватил свёрток со своей одеждой и припустил следом за братом. Сэм опережал его так, что на каждом повороте Дин едва успевал заметить исчезающий за поворотом чёрный ботинок или полу чёрного пиджака. Где Алек, он старался не думать – этот ушлый пришелец легко ориентировался в любой толпе, так что о нём голова, как ни странно, болела меньше, чем о брате. На лестнице Сэм был уже не виден, раздавался только дробный топот ботинок вниз по ступенькам. Дин тоже припустил на звук. И тут рация в ухе взорвалась командами – полиция начала штурм. Кого они там ловили среди футболистов, ему было неинтересно, наушник только мешал сосредоточиться, так что Дин вытащил его и сунул в карман. У него была своя операция, и скорость, с которой она протекала, начинала его тревожить.   
Лестница привела в длинный коридор. Шагов Сэма было уже не слышно, поэтому Дин решил просто идти наугад, тем более, что направо коридор быстро заканчивался тяжёлой дверью с поворотным механизмом – вряд ли Сэм успел бы её открыть. Значит, налево – туда, где светильники не горели, и коридор уходил в темноту. Через пару десятков шагов откуда-то спереди раздался грохот, и Дин ускорил шаги, светя себе под ноги фонариком. На полу тут уже был приличный слой пыли, в котором ясно виднелись следы как минимум трёх пар обуви, в том числе и длинноносых туфель Сэма. Впереди опять грохнуло, откуда-то сбоку вспыхнул и погас жёлтый свет. Дин вытянул из-за пояса кольт и замедлил шаги, стараясь ступать как можно тише.  
– Ну что, очнулись? Винчестеры, я полагаю? – помещение, куда заглянул Дин, было приличных размеров и голос невысокого тощего мужика отскакивал от стен, рождая тихое эхо. – Меня предупреждали о вашем появлении. Только говорили, что вы оба люди, а тут, как я вижу, один слабенький неинициированный Иной. Что, вампир не устоял перед твоим обаянием и прочитал над тобой заклинание индийской ведьмы? Не думал, что он по мальчикам. Впрочем, неважно.  
Похоже, колдун принял Алека за Дина, и это давало преимущество – про третьего Винчестера враг не подозревал. Алек молчал, исподлобья глядя на мужика. Он сидел на бетонном полу ногами к какому-то металлическому кругу, внутри которого металлом же были выложены дорожки, складывающиеся в простенький лабиринт. Руки его были прочно стянуты за спиной, опереться ему было не на что, и он дёргал плечами, безрезультатно пытаясь ослабить путы. Спиной к двери, напротив Алека точно так же сидел Сэм, и Дин смог убедиться, что связан тот основательно – запястья, локти, ещё и петля на шее – любая попытка освободить руки может задушить. Тот, кто их связал, причём так быстро – явно без магии дело не обошлось, – прохаживался от одного к другому, и как раз шагал к Алеку, повернувшись спиной к двери. Дин, стараясь двигаться бесшумнее струйки дыма, просочился внутрь и затаился в глубоких тенях за рядом поставленных один на другой ящиков.   
– Собственно, я рассчитывал на появление здесь людей, – продолжил разглагольствовать тощий, разворачиваясь и шагая к Сэму. – Поначалу мы хотели здесь, как и везде, устроить статичный активатор, но у меня была одна разработка.  
Мужик развернулся на каблуках, не доходя до брата, и Дин обратил внимание на центр металлического лабиринта. Над ним, на высоте футов пяти, вращался вертикально висящий в воздухе чёрный кристалл. Он не отсвечивал в свете слабого электрического фонаря, стоящего на пирамиде ящиков за всей этой конструкцией и расположившимися рядом с ней людьми, поэтому его не сразу удалось разглядеть. Но теперь Дин не мог оторвать от него взгляд – чёрный кристалл как будто втягивал в себя свет и что-то ещё, чем дышат помимо воздуха.   
– Это устройство поглощает Сумрак ещё быстрее, чем высший Иной после активации заклинания Инверсии. Вам, конечно, про заклинание уже разболтал Дикарь. Не понимаю я нынешнюю молодёжь и их трепетное отношение к мартышкам. Этот материк буквально создан для проведения экспериментов. Первый опыт не удался – уничтожение местных дикарей растянулось на столетия, на их месте тут же появились выходцы из Европы и Африки, притащили своих Иных, ведьм, божков. В девятнадцатом веке нам вообще пришлось уйти в подполье – Парижское бюро развернуло здесь свой эксперимент, все эти ваши Декларации независимости и прочие сопли. Изоляция имеет свои минусы, поэтому мы и проворонили операцию Азазеля по зачистке материка от Светлых Иных. Если бы мы действовали сообща, то вместо пошлого Апокалипсиса тут был бы уже новый мир, заготовка идеальной магической среды, выращиваемой под нашим контролем. Но увы, с этим желтоглазым отморозком работать было совершенно невозможно.   
Мужик качнулся с пятки на носок, почесал свой выдающийся нос и продолжил:  
– Рановато, конечно, вы явились, но, в принципе, я не обязан ждать команды из Лондона. Почему бы и не начать эксперимент сейчас, сию минуту? Всего одна пинта человеческой крови, и кристалл активируется. Сумрак ринется в него со скоростью урагана.  
– И засосёт тебя в первую же очередь. Ты ведь точно Иной, и насколько я знаю политику Инквизиции, никак не ниже второго уровня, – хрипло вступил Сэм.  
– Вне категории, мой юный враг, вне категории. Хотя какой ты враг – ты жертва, слегка запылившийся агнец. И нет, у меня есть амулет, который защитит меня, но не твоего свежепроапгрейденного брата.   
– А как насчёт того, что твой амулет, как и все ваши штучки, работает на Сумраке? Он же разрядится в первый же момент!   
– Э, нет, юная мартышка. Впрочем, на непредвиденный случай у меня тоже есть выход. Переключение лабиринта на второй путь, – тощий пнул выступ на внешнем ободе своего устройства, один из четырёх, деливших его на равные четверти, – немного крови Иного, и устройство самоликвидируется. Ну что ж, приступим.  
Колдун стоял очень неудобно, загораживая собой Алека. Так что стрелять было опасно – можно было задеть сына. Дин думал, что для того, чтобы пустить кровь Сэму, Иной должен подойти к нему, да хотя бы сдвинуться на один шаг, и можно будет стрелять, но тот только взмахнул рукой, и Сэм охнул, а из появившихся на его бёдрах и предплечьях порезов заструилась кровь. Он не удержался, упал на бок. Тёмный ручеёк крови нашёл себе дорогу между металлических пластин и медленно запетлял по узким дорожкам к центру, над которым так же медленно вращался кристалл.   
– Алек, на пол, – заорал Дин, понимая, что действовать надо быстрее.   
За спиной развернувшегося на голос колдуна стало светлее – исчезла преграда для света в виде фигуры самого младшего из Винчестеров, и Дин выстрелил. Обычно он бил наповал сразу – жизнь отучила от милосердия к врагам, но Иной как раз сдвинулся в момент выстрела, пуля вошла в грудь, не попав в сердце, и колдун удержался на ногах.  
– Глупые мартышки, – зажимая рану, захрипел он. – Надо ещё и повернуть механизм, причём не только здесь, но и в Сумраке.  
Ноги колдуна подломились, он опустился на колени. Его кровь тоже подбиралась к ободу, видимо, пол этого помещения имел естественный уклон к центру, где располагалось устройство. И тут Сэм развернулся в луже собственной крови, вытянул ногу и надавил на ближайший к нему выступ обода лабиринта. Со скрежетом тот пришёл в движенье, металлические полосы сдвигались и сцеплялись в новые комбинации. Кровь Сэма оказалась заперта, а ручеёк от Иного заструился по открывшемуся пути. Дин бросил взгляд на то место, где ещё мгновенье назад был Алек, не увидел его и понял, что парень сам вошёл в Сумрак, вспомнив, как ему рассказывал Дин. Поднять свою тень можно и лёжа, не обязательно в неё шагать, тем более, что источник света был как раз за его спиной. И тогда Дин выстрелил снова, на этот раз попав колдуну ровно в сердце. Тот удивлённо опустил глаза, и уже мёртвое тело упало на металлическую конструкцию. Струйка крови из раны, закручиваясь багровой поблёскивающей спиралью, стала подниматься вертикально вверх, к кристаллу.   
Дин не стал дожидаться развязки, а рванул к брату. С другой стороны от него материализовался Алек, свободный от пут, с побелевшими, трясущимися губами. Каким-то образом ему удалось в Сумраке освободиться от верёвок, но выяснять, как, Дин не стал. Вдвоём они подняли Сэма и практически вытащили его на руках в коридор. Пока Дин освобождал Сэма от верёвок и перетягивал его раны, Алек закрыл помещение с лабиринтом, у него оказалась точно такая же дверь с поворотным механизмом, как и та, что была возле лестницы. Похоже, Иные устроили схрон в бомбоубежище времён холодной войны. Что ж, зато стены толстые. Но даже они дрогнули, а с потолка посыпалась штукатурка, когда дьявольское устройство, наконец, самоликвидировалось. Синего мха в этот раз видно не было, дверь остановила магическую энергию.   
После того, как всё успокоилось, стали слышны выстрелы наверху.  
– А это ещё что такое? – нахмурил тонкие брови Алек.   
– Полицейская операция, – пояснил Дин, помогая встать младшенькому. – Мы подгадали как раз одновременно со SWAT, так что давайте выбираться по-тихому, пока нас не загребли за компанию.  
И они выбрались, и даже не пришлось никого стукать по голове. В нужный момент Алек шагнул в Сумрак и протащил за собой по первому слою своих родственников. Правда, далось ему это нелегко и не с первого раза, пара спецназовцев, наверное, что-то заметила, но они только медленно поворачивали головы, когда Алек и Дин в густом леденящем тумане протащили мимо них почти висящего на их плечах Сэма.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
19 Единственное мистическое происшествие в Миннесоте, которое мне удалось раскопать. Удивительно спокойный штат. Боитесь сверхъестественного – переезжайте жить в Миннесоту. otstraxa.su/2015/02/zhenshhina-v-pechi/#more-51...


	16. Я иду тебя искать

**Тогда**  
Кровавая Мэри, кукольный домик из серии про гостиницу (2.11 «Игрушки»), прочие призраки, лярвы.  
 **Сейчас**  
Кто принёс в колледж эту глупую игру20, никто не знал. Просто в один отнюдь не прекрасный день среди первокурсников поползли слухи, как можно проверить свою смелость и доказать сокурсникам, что ты – мужик! Даже если и девчонка. Всего-то и надо прийти ночью в котельную, вытащить из-за завала мусора старую тряпичную куклу и начать Игру. Правила просты – сначала игрок ищет куклу, потом кукла – игрока. Несмотря на нелепость допущения, что ветхая тряпка может двигаться самостоятельно, правила настоятельно советовали во время игры не оставаться на месте и, как только небо окрасится восходящим солнцем, рассыпать вокруг себя соль, произнося: «Файонола, Файонола, я выиграл». Если, конечно, будет кому произносить.  
У красотки Гейл была нежная кожа цвета кофе с молоком. Её волосы вились кольцами, а не кучеряшками, и на солнце отливали медью. В её жёлто-зелёных глазах можно было утонуть, стоило заглянуть однажды. И Джас пошёл ко дну вместе с Ричем. Они выросли в соседних домах, ходили в одну школу, вместе поступили в колледж. И влюбились одновременно в одну девушку. Но вот печаль – Эбигейл Моррис предпочитала водить компанию с мальчиками постарше. Как заставить красотку обратить на себя внимание? Конечно, сыграть в знаменитую игру с неведомым. А она потом выберет из двоих достойнейшего. Оба поклялись, что второй отойдёт в сторону и останется другом обоим.  
– Дрейфишь? – Джас изобразил презрение, радуясь, что с его тёмным цветом кожи не видно, как кровь отлила от лица. У Рича вон все конопушки на носу и щеках вылезли, хоть пересчитывай.   
– Я? Не дождёшься! – друг презрительно сплюнул сквозь зубы. – Пошли уже.  
В запертое на ночь здание они проникли через чёрный вход, разжившись ключом у четверокурсника, у которого можно было добыть всё – от пакетика травки до ответов на вопросы годового теста. Не то, чтобы им когда-нибудь могло всё это понадобиться.  
– Ну и грязища, - Рич брезгливо провёл рукой по лицу, убирая паутину. – Как будто тут сто лет никто не ходил.  
– Ага, странно всё это, - голос Джаса чуть подрагивал. – Когда Тимми погиб, тут же копы всё обшарили, не могли они этот коридор пропустить, должны были всю паутину на себя собрать.  
– Может, уже новая наросла? – Рич боялся не меньше друга и старался пустым разговором отогнать страх.  
Перебрасываясь отрывистыми фразами и почти не вслушиваясь в ответы друг друга, они дошли до приоткрытой двери котельной.   
– Ну что, кто первый? – Джас оглянулся на друга.  
– Я, конечно, - Рич попытался отодвинуть его, но Джас ухмыльнулся, блеснув в темноте полоской зубов, и первым скользнул в дверь.  
– Где она? Ага, вот! – тряпичная кукла, обмотанная ниткой поперёк живота, обвисла в тёмной руке. – Ну что, вспарываем?  
Рич молча кивнул, недоверчиво разглядывая ветхую игрушку.   
Распарывать ничего не пришлось, стоило размотать нитку, как живот куклы разошёлся, и оттуда посыпались толстые белые личинки мясной мухи.  
– Фу, гадость! – Джас отбросил куклу и лихорадочно отряхивал куртку, хотя Рич видел, что ни одной личинки на него не попало.  
Он сделал шаг вперёд, поднял игрушку и, аккуратно держа на отлёте, вытряхнул содержимое её тела.   
– Всё, я засыпаю рис.  
– Погоди, я тоже свой высыплю.  
Две горсти риса заполнили тряпичное тельце, следом туда же легли чёрная и светло-рыжая пряди волос.  
– Ну что, кровавая жертва? – криво ухмыльнулся Джас, протыкая себе палец толстой иглой. – Зарраза, больно.  
Капелька крови сорвалась и упала поверх золотистой прядки. Следом упала капля крови Рича, и Джас тщательно замотал распоротый живот куклы красной шерстяной нитью – не зря он разорил вечером бабушкину рукодельную корзинку.   
– Я первый! – Джас вырвал куклу из руки друга и, пока тот не отобрал, быстро затараторил: - Файонола, Файонола, поиграй со мной в прятки! Файонола, Файонола прячется первой!  
– Так нечестно, – прошипел Рич. Почему-то говорить вслух он опасался.  
Джас на это только улыбнулся ещё раз и сунул куклу за кучу мусора, откуда они её и достали. Друзья шёпотом досчитали до десяти, после чего Джас вытащил куклу и уколол её в тряпичную руку иглой, на которой ещё были следы его и Рича крови.  
– Файонола, Файонола, теперь ты ищешь меня!   
Ему вдруг стало весело. Он схватил Рича за руку и побежал к выходу из котельной.   
– Эге-гей! – эхо разлетелось по пустой рекреации, отражаясь от стен. – Мы одни во всём здании! Можем делать что хотим! А пошли в учительскую! У учителей в шкафчиках пошарим. Вдруг кто припрятал порнушку?  
– Придурок! – Рич едва поспевал следом за другом. – Откуда в учительской порнуха? Кто бы из них потащил такое в школу? К тому же, кабинет наверняка закрыт на ключ.  
Но Джас его не слушал, грохоча ботинками по лестнице. Рич нёсся следом, удивляясь выносливости друга. Уже тринадцатый лестничный пролёт, а тот даже не запыхался. Тринадцатый? Но в этом здании всего четыре этажа, в каждом два пролёта, плюс подвал, итого десять. Рич остановился, вцепившись в перила. Лестница уходила вверх, и там же, наверху затихали быстрые шаги Джаса. Рич поглядел вниз, в бездонный колодец, где бесчисленные пролёты терялись во тьме. Он уже отворачивался, намереваясь продолжить подниматься и отыскать друга, чтобы убраться из этого странного места, совсем не похожего на их знакомый колледж, когда уловил краем глаза движение среди столбиков перил. Рваная тряпичная кукла двигалась по лестнице, преодолевая за раз несколько ступенек и дёргая всеми конечностями не в такт прыжкам. Рич молча рванул наверх.  
– Джас… Джас, отзовись, – он звал шёпотом, одновременно вслушиваясь в затихающий вдали топот и пытаясь разобрать мягкие шлепки тряпки за спиной.   
Ричу почудилось, что он проскочил пролёт, и шаги друга раздавались уже не впереди, а на предыдущем этаже. Он облегчённо ринулся в полутьму коридора, бег по лестнице его изрядно утомил.   
– Джас, надо убираться отсюда, – надежды, что друг услышит его, у Рича не было, но он продолжал шептать его имя как мантру.   
Коридор был пуст, все двери заперты. Внезапно кто-то пробежал над головой Рича, громко топая по полу следующего этажа. Рич ринулся обратно, к лестнице, но затормозил у двери, которую даже не помнил, как закрыл. С той стороны к стеклу было прижато тряпичное лицо Файонолы. Один глаз почти оторвался и висел на длинной нитке, второй, голубой и круглый, смотрел в упор, но когда Рич сдвинулся, в ужасе зажимая себе рот, кукла всё так же смотрела на то место, где не было уже никого. Через мгновенье голова с куделью волос и потёками грязи на сером лице исчезла.   
Рич подождал ещё немного, после чего осторожно повернул ручку и открыл дверь. Лестница была пуста, насколько он мог разглядеть вверх и вниз.  
– Джас…  
И, как будто в ответ на его зов, сверху, в колодец между перилами, полетело тело. Джас не кричал, может, был уже мёртв. Он упал с мерзким влажным звуком, и бесконечность сразу сократилась до пары этажей, как если бы Рич стоял на втором, а Джас упал с четвёртого.   
– Джас, нет! – он бросился вниз по лестнице, но пролёт сменялся пролётом, а до первого этажа было всё так же далеко.   
– Я… искать…  
Голос, раздавшийся за спиной, не мог принадлежать ни одному из людей, настолько он был мёртвый, холодный. Даже в фильмах или играх актёры не могли добиться той жути, которая подняла дыбом мокрые от пота волоски на затылке Рича. Мороз продрал по его спине, когда голос повторил уже ближе:  
– Тебя… искать.  
Рич почему-то верил, что пока он бежит не оглядываясь, кукла его не достанет. Он успел как-то отстранённо удивиться, увидев маленькую красную ручку, вылезшую из его живота. Его ноги подогнулись, и он ничком упал на бетонный пол очередной лестничной площадки, чувствуя, как что-то отделяет его рёбра по одному от позвоночника и захлёбываясь болью и кровью, которая заливала пол, вытекая из его медленно раскрывающейся, как чудовищная красно-сизая раковина, спины. 

***

Чёрная Импала вырвалась из вечернего Миннеаполиса с верной Бель-Эйр на хвосте и понеслась на запад – в Су-Фоллс. Дин оглянулся на брата, лежащего на заднем сиденье, вытащил правой рукой телефон и, пытаясь одним глазом смотреть в экран, а другим – на отнюдь не пустое шоссе, набрал Джоди.  
– Привет, подруга, – он не дал ей время на ответное приветствие, сразу вывалив просьбу. – Мы сейчас к тебе, у нас проблема – Сэм потерял много крови. Я его залатал, он спит. Можешь купить фенюльса, гранатового сока, ну, и мяса какого-нибудь? Мы бы могли и в мотеле остановиться, но до тебя всего часа три, так я решил… ты не против?  
– Что случилось, почему не хочешь везти его в больницу? Много крови потерял? – голос Джоди звучал встревоженно, вопросы она выстреливала как взбесившийся пулемёт. – Повреждена артерия?  
– Пинты две, не меньше. Нет, не артерия. Колдун, зараза, ему в четырёх местах вены вскрыл, но я всё постарался перетянуть, а потом в мотеле ещё и швы наложил. А в больничку нам нельзя, мы в спецоперацию угодили, вернее, одновременно с ней. А так как мы не SWAP, то могут возникнуть подозрения, что как раз от них сбежали, так что лучше не рисковать. Да ты не волнуйся, с Сэмом такое не впервой, разве что сегодня он что-то квелее, чем раньше.  
– Чёрт. Уложи Сэма так, чтобы голова была ниже всего остального, руки-ноги подними вверх.  
\- Примерно так и сделал, разве что руки некуда задрать. Дальше что?  
– Питьё. Тёплое, но не кофе – есть?  
– Ага, святой водой напоил.  
– Он точно спит, это не обморок?  
– Да нет, кажется. Насколько вижу в зеркало – грудная клетка движется нормально.  
– Короче, тащи его сюда, если проснётся – пусть побольше пьёт. Сейчас девочкам позвоню, чтобы купили кое-что из лекарств и продуктов. Давай, лети, но осторожно, не хватало ещё, чтобы вы в аварию попали.  
Джоди отключилась от Дина и тут же набрала Алекс.  
– Девочки, вы где?  
– Джоооди, – протянула младшая. – Ну хватит уже нас контролировать! Мы в библиотеке, заканчиваем, скоро домой поедем.   
– На обратном пути купите гранатовый сок, только натуральный, желательно свежеотжатый, печень, свеклу и побольше зелени.   
– Что-то случилось? – Алекс подобралась, капризную мину как будто губкой стёрли с кукольного личика.  
– Не со мной. Поторопитесь, у нас где-то часа три на то, чтобы всё купить и приготовить.   
И отключилась, не давая приёмной дочери продолжить расспросы.  
– Что там? – Клэр слышала только половину разговора, но привычка готовиться сразу к самому худшему, а проще нормальная охотничья паранойя заставила коснуться рукояти ножа в потайных ножнах под курткой.  
– Джоди попросила купить гранатовый сок.  
– И что?  
– То. Ты с вампирами не жила. Это значит, у кого-то неслабая кровопотеря. У моей «семьи» как охота не задастся, так они мне его галлонами спаивали. Ненавижу гранаты. Собирайся, надо ещё в аптеку заскочить, фенюльса купить, он без рецепта продаётся.  
Они купили всё по списку Джоди, а ещё то, что по опыту прошлой жизни вспомнила Алекс. Она не любила этих воспоминаний, а особенно не любила обстоятельств, в которых они приходили. Да и кому захочется вспоминать, как находила и заманивала жертв для банды убийц, ежеминутно помня, что в любой момент можешь заменить эту самую жертву собой. Конечно, «мама» любила её, или, точнее, любила свою дочь, которую представляла на месте украденной девочки, но кто знает, в какой момент всё могло измениться? А так называемые «братья» вообще смотрели на Алекс как на запас крови, законсервированный на чёрный день. И если прошлая жизнь вдруг напоминала о себе, то ничего хорошего это не означало – или выжившая жертва пыталась отомстить ей, помутившимся рассудком нежити не понимая, что тринадцатилетняя девочка не своей волей заманивала дальнобойщиков на заправке. Или кто-то выжил после встречи с вампиром и ему нужно восполнить большую потерю крови. Правда, один раз Алекс помогла восстановиться подчинённому Джоди, словившему пулю в перестрелке и потерявшему много крови. Тогда-то ей и пришла в голову мысль заняться медициной.   
Дома девочки выяснили, что помощь нужна Винчестерам. Сэм тяжело ранен, в больницу им нельзя, и Дин мчит его на Импале к ним, в Су-Фоллс, значит, если ранен сам, то не настолько, чтобы опасаться вести машину. Обычное дело для Винчестеров в последние тридцать с лишним лет. Меняются только поколения, но не ситуации. В одиннадцать ночи, покрыв двести сорок миль меньше, чем за два с половиной часа, во дворе их дома остановилась Импала, а рядом с ней встала Бель-Эйр.  
– О! Винчестеры наконец-то! – выглянула в окно Алекс. – А вторая – это твоего ангела?  
– Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о его вкусе. У него золотистый Линкольн Континенталь, – Клэр тоже выглянула в окно и, увидев, что Дин помогает вылезти с заднего сиденья Сэму, украдкой облегчённо выдохнула. Значит, Дин точно не ранен. Сэма она тоже любила как друга, но старший Винчестер был как-то роднее.  
– Иди ты! Серьёзно? – попыталась представить красавца-ангела в такой вызывающе-китчевой машине Алекс.  
Клэр не ответила, побежав открывать дверь, даже не дожидаясь звонка. За дверью громоздился смертельно серьёзный Дин, за ним улыбался зеленоватый в свете фонаря Сэм, а за его плечом был ещё кто-то, но его Клэр и разглядывать не стала. Она молча обхватила руками Дина за талию, ткнувшись ему носом в грудь. Потом отпустила его, не дав даже обнять в ответ, и так же точно обхватила Сэма. От него пахло кровью и потом, он едва заметно покачивался. Клэр, делая вид, что не размыкает объятий от радости встречи, потянула младшего Винчестера в гостиную на диван, предлагая незаметно опереться на её плечо. Если бы Сэм в полную меру воспользовался предложением, Клэр бы точно его не удержала, но всё же чувствовалось, что поддержка ему лишней не была.  
– Садитесь, рассказывайте, что с вами опять приключилось. И где Кас, почему не помог?  
От волнения она даже не обратила внимания, что в комнату вошёл третий, а когда он тихо поздоровался, ей пришлось несколько мгновений приходить в себя, сравнивая юную смазливую физиономию гостя с изученным до малейшей морщинки лицом Дина.  
– Привет. Я Клэр Новак, это, – она махнула рукой на сестру, которая принесла Сэму стакан сока, – Алекс Джонс. Нас Джоди удочерила.   
– Алек. С недавних пор Винчестер, – Клэр удивлённо подняла фактурные брови, и он добавил. – Я вроде как сын Дина.  
– Вроде как? – Клэр перевела взгляд на усевшегося в кресло Дина.   
– Длинная история, – коротко ответил он. – Джоди где?  
– На кухне, готовит вам кроветворный ужин. Расскажете, что с вами приключилось?  
– Пойду помогать, – коротко ответил Дин и технично смылся на кухню.  
– И он ещё будет мне заливать, что у них с Кроули ничего общего, – ухмыльнулся Сэм. То ли сок помог, то ли ему было легче полулёжа на диване, но зеленоватая бледность его лица уже не так пугающе бросалась в глаза. – От объяснений оба линяют одинаково. Давайте подождём Джоди, а за ужином всё и расскажем. А Кас в Иордании – у нас святое масло закончилось.  
Но сначала все накинулись на тушёную печень и салат, даже девушки, несмотря на то, что время близилось к полуночи.  
– Это… это очешуенно, – Дин от избытка чувств, похоже, готов был даже зелень съесть, лишь бы к ней предлагалось ещё жаркое. – Я и представить не мог, что требуха может быть такой вкусной.  
Они ещё молча работали челюстями, пока даже старший Винчестер не понял, что запихнуть в себя больше ничего не удастся. А потом до рассвета рассказывали про Лондонское бюро Инквизиции, их артефактную сеть, планы Пражского бюро на Винчестеров и их роль в возрождении Ордена Хранителей Знаний в Америке. Благо, наступила суббота, и ни в колледж, ни в участок было не надо.   
– Великий Инквизитор! Круто! А зарплата у тебя какая? – глаза Клэр горели, несмотря на то, что заканчивалась бессонная ночь.  
– Достаточная, – ухмыльнулся Сэм. Ему было тяжело сидеть за столом, и его отпустили на диван. Лежать он на нём тоже не мог, но хотя бы полулёжа входил, к тому же Алекс уже скормила ему две таблетки фенюльса и споила две бутылки сока. – Но тебя на работу возьму только после окончания колледжа.  
– Ну, и не очень-то хотелось, – задрала нос Клэр. – Я лучше буду у Джоди учиться, как расследование вести.  
– Только в свободное от колледжа время! – подал голос объевшийся до отупения Дин.  
– А после окончания, думаю, Дин тебя поднатаскает. Ему уже пора начать заниматься зондер-командами, – и Сэм выразительно поглядел на брата, а тот в ответ скорчил недовольную мину. Он и сам понимал, что надо начинать работать, но боялся, что у него не получится руководить людьми, да и как начинать тоже мыслей не было. – Ну а ты-то, Алекс, надеюсь, не собираешься охотиться?  
– Нет уж. Хватит с меня монстров, – выставила вперёд ладонь младшая дочь Джоди. – Я собираюсь выбрать специализацией медицину. Будет у вас собственная медсестра, а если получится и дальше учиться, то и целый хирург!  
Против этого Винчестеры не возражали и, бурно выразив общий восторг, расползлись спать. Кроватей у Джоди не хватало, зато раскладушек оказалось с запасом, и, разложив гостей по спальням девочек и в гостиной (Алека, как самого мелкогабаритного и помещающегося в стандартную мебель), хозяева устроились в комнате Джоди. Ей пришлось пару раз шикнуть на своих дочерей, хотя, правды ради, она и сама немного с ними поболтала перед сном.  
Больше всего, конечно, досталось Алеку. Ещё бы – человек с примесью гепардовых генов, из другого мира, да ещё и клон! И не кого-нибудь клон, а того самого Дина Винчестера, который практически семья, но в то же время в каком-то смысле миф. Алекс, похоже, запала на его юную мордашку и колдовские глаза, так что Джоди пригрозила младшего своего приёмыша к раскладушке привязать и кляп вставить, если не угомонится.   
Клэр отвернулась к стене и усмехнулась. Откуда в её сестре такие запасы любви? Ладно, к вампирше в детстве, она, вроде как, заменила малышке убитую ею же мать, но Алекс ведь и «братьев» жалела, хотя те обращались с ней как со служанкой. Потом полюбила Джоди, это тоже понятно. Их приёмная мама за внешней суровостью скрывала столько доброты и понимания, что хватило бы на небольшой городок. Потом Генри. Алекс всерьёз влюбилась в этого хлыща, хотя Клэр он никогда не нравился – ни когда был ещё человеком и игнорировал замкнутую скромно одетую отличницу, ни когда обратился в вампира и по приказу своего Мастера изображал влюблённость в неё. Фальшь из гадёныша так и пёрла. После того, как Клэр отчекрыжила к чертям вампирёнышу башку, на Алекс ещё месяца три глядеть было страшно. И вот, пожалуйста, года не прошло, а стоило появиться вблизи очередной симпатичной мордашке, и всё по новой. Как будто если очень сильно любить самой, то и тебя будут любить в ответ так же. А так не бывает. Клэр это очень хорошо прочувствовала на своей шкуре.  
Отец любил их с мамой гораздо меньше, чем Бога, хотя и говорил, что они – главное в его жизни. Было бы это правдой, не пригласил бы он в себя ангела, не ушёл бы из дома. И не дал бы Кастиэлю сказать: «Я не твой отец». Мама тоже, как оказалось, любила папу больше, чем своего единственного ребёнка. Иначе не ушла бы его искать, бросив дочь на свою больную маму, которой всего-то и оставалось три года жизни, в основном, по больницам. Один раз Клэр дала слабину, поверила, что нашла семью. Для них воровала, для них готова была на всё. Только не на то, что случилось. Она ненавидела тогда Дина за то, что убил Рэнди, долго, наверное, месяцев шесть не могла простить. Пока не вернулись кошмары – снова и снова лицо Сэлинджера над нею, близко, неотвратимо близко. Его руки, лезущие везде, задирающие футболку, омерзительные касания. Чувство беспомощности, невозможности дать отпор пыхтящему здоровенному мужику, который елозил на ней, завалив на старенький ковёр в спальне, и пытался содрать с неё джинсы на глазах у ржущей банды. И Рэнди за стеной. Он не вступился. Он продал её этим уродам. А Дин её не только спас, но и отомстил за неё.  
Когда любишь – всегда предают, это Клэр уяснила крепко-накрепко. Хотела тату такую сделать, но Джоди просила ничего на теле не рисовать, помимо защитных рун и символов. Да и их пришлось бы согласовывать между собой, а то вселится ещё в тебя что-нибудь мерзкое, точно не до любви и философии будет. У Алекс одна романтика на уме, вон и в Клэр заподозрила влюблённость в старшего Винчестера. А только ничего этого нет и не будет. Привязанность, уважение, преданность. На такое Клэр была готова. Она без раздумий отдаст свою жизнь хоть за приёмных маму и сестру, хоть за бедовых братьев, за ангела этого ненормального, которого уже простила. С Алеком – это ещё посмотреть надо. Вздумает обидеть Алекс, Клэр самолично ему физиономию отрихтует, мало не покажется. Но любовь – не для неё. Не для охотника вообще и не для Клэр Новак в особенности.   
Клэр в очередной раз прислушалась к звукам дома – спокойному дыханию Джоди и Алекс, тихому поскрипыванию дивана – Алек перевернулся во сне. Братьев со второго этажа слышно не было, но за них она была спокойна – Дин никогда крепко не спит, он как сторожевой пёс, одним ухом всегда прислушивается. Надо тоже так научиться.  
Выспаться им не дали – уже в девять утра помощник вызвал Джоди, потому, что объявили общий сбор: в Огюстен колледже был найден труп студента.   
– А почему Джоди-то вызвали? – поинтересовался Дин во время позднего завтрака разогретыми остатками ужина. – Колледж же не на её участке.  
– Первые два раза её и не вызывали, – Клэр отложила вилку. – Это третий труп за месяц.   
– Маньяк? – оживился Сэм.  
– Призрак, – скривилась Клэр. – По крайней мере, я думаю, что это он.  
– И ты опять охотилась? – Дин свёл брови.  
– Нет, что я, совсем дура? Только информацию собирала, – Клэр выдавливала слова через силу.  
Алекс прекрасно понимала названную сестру – второе настоящее её собственное дело, и снова на голову сваливаются опытные охотники, живые легенды, которые замочат её объект одной левой, не дав даже начать действовать. Но помогать не спешила – всё-таки, живой сестра её больше устраивала, чем трупом на охотничьем костре. Хотя и заноза Клэр, каких поискать.  
– Почему нас не вызвала? – смотреть на Дина было действительно страшно, мимика у него не такая выразительная, как у младшего брата, но от этого впечатление только усиливалось.  
– Не уверена была, – тут же сложила руки на груди Клэр, принимая защитную позу. – ЭМП показало слабые отголоски, а тела тех двух придурков нашли в таких местах, куда они сами могли свалиться, без всякой посторонней помощи.  
– Ладно, рассказывай, – лоб Дина разгладился, и сёстры невольно улыбнулись. Винчестеры, конечно, выглядели устрашающе, особенно если их разозлить. Но добрее их людей на свете не было. Разве что один ангел.  
– Первым, в середине октября, погиб Тимоти Купер, я его даже в лицо не помню, – рассказывала Клэр, вертя в руках вилку. – Его тело дворник нашёл во дворе в субботу утром. Окно чердака было открыто, решили, что он случайно оказался заперт в здании, пытался выбраться и не удержался на крыше. Телефон его был разбит, не то из-за падения, не то до него. Потом, через неделю – Джаспер Мур, этого я помню, он в параллельном потоке учился. Он везде таскался вместе со своим дружком Ричардом Каспером, они, по-моему, даже на свиданье явились бы вместе. А может, сами были парой, я не приглядывалась. Джаса нашли в понедельник, он уже завонялся. Упал с лестницы с четвёртого этажа. Рич, кстати, тогда же пропал, Джоди прислали ориентировку. Не то Рич его столкнул, а потом смылся, не то призрак его тело спрятал лучше. Сегодня вот ещё кто-то.   
– Ну что, твоё несвятейшество, принимаем дело? – поглядел Дин на брата.  
– Вообще-то, надо бы спросить у охотника, который его ведёт. Клэр, помощь нужна?  
Винчестеры были абсолютно серьёзны. Если бы Алекс не была с ними более-менее знакома, она бы, может, и не поверила, что двое мужиков за тридцать могут так терпеливо ждать ответа девятнадцатилетней девчонки. И если бы ответ был «нет», они бы отошли в сторону. Недалеко, конечно, остались следить, но пока дело не запахло бы жареным, в колледж не сунулись бы. К счастью, мозги у названной сестры всегда были на месте, хотя с виду и не подумаешь.  
– Да, – она сказала это очень тихо, глядя в свою тарелку с куском остывшей печёнки. Потом подняла голову и, переводя твёрдый взгляд с одного на другого, продолжила уже громче. – Да, мне нужна помощь. Я допустила уже три смерти, а если Рич мёртв, то и четыре. Я не справилась.  
– Не говори глупости, – тут же откликнулся Дин. – Ты несколько раз прокололась, принимая за монстров обычных людей, теперь на воду дуешь. Это нормально. Опыт придёт, главное, чтобы ты к тому моменту была жива. Мы поможем. Нужно только Сэмми костюмчик прикупить, тот, который мы в Миннеаполис брали, сейчас наверняка едет на мусоровозе в переработку. А мой хоть почистить и погладить. Алек им всю пыль в бомбоубежище собрал.   
Сэм и Алек поехали покупать одежду для эффектного выхода и отнятия дела у полиции. Дин и Клэр забурились в паутину, отыскивая в общедоступных источниках и материалах Хранителей Знаний все возможные упоминания о куклах и играх в прятки. Алекс, возмущённая и немного даже обиженная тем, что на неё свалили домашнюю работу, занялась костюмом Дина.   
Вскоре позвонила Джоди.  
– Ребята, тут фэбээровцы приехали, дело у нас забрали. Мало того, они здание опечатали и тело увезли из морга. Мне это не нравится, потому что чую я, наше это дело, не их.   
– Спокойно, Джоди, там Сэм где-то в центре шопингом занимается, звони ему, пусть корочками перед ними помашет. Мы это дело забираем.   
Сэм вернулся через три часа вместе с Джоди и Алеком. Все трое были усталые и расстроенные.   
– Ну, что там?  
– Дело мы, конечно, забрали, – Сэм сгрузил на стол в гостиной три увесистые папки. – Но чует моё сердце, там не простой призрак. Я, пока с фэбээровцами трепался, пустил Алека с ЭМП в здание. Ничего.  
– Как это? – удивился Дин. – Три смерти за месяц, должны были остаться следы хотя бы от них! Может, ты прибор не включил?  
– Я, по-твоему, совсем дурак? – совершенно по-Винчестеровски окрысился Алек. – Был небольшой всплеск под лестницей, потом ещё на ступеньках между первым и вторым этажом. Но для призрака недостаточно, скорее, действительно эманации недавних смертей. Больше ничего нигде, даже в подвале, хоть вы и говорите, что духи чаще всего торчат в местах, куда живые заглядывать не любят.   
– Ладно, хорошо. А чуйка тебе ничего не подсказала?  
– Дин! Откуда у Алека твоя чуйка? Опыт, между прочим, с ДНК не передаётся, в отличие от дурости.   
Дин уже хотел ответить усталому и разозлённому брату, но прикусил язык: рядом с интересом следили за разговором две девушки. Да и Сэму вместо того, чтобы по местам преступления мотаться, лучше было бы отлежаться. Но когда это работа принимала во внимание состояние Винчестеров?   
– Ладно, хорошо. Вечером вместе пойдём – мы трое и Клэр. А пока ещё инфу пороем. Что-то мне кажется, что это не призрак, а дух-паразит, вроде тех лярв, помнишь, Сэмми?  
– Нет, – очень вовремя вошла в комнату Джоди. – Алек останется здесь. Вам и одного ученика на деле хватит. Или ты уже опытный охотник?  
Как ни грустно было осознавать это для самого Алека, но он действительно пока был, скорее, обузой. Внимание Дина и Сэма должно было распределяться между собственно охотой и слежением за учеником. Сегодня в качестве ученика выступала Клэр, и увеличивать количество отвлекающих факторов пришелец из другого мира не хотел – там он старался не ввязывать гражданских в свои разборки с «Мантикорой», а здесь внезапно стал гражданским сам. Жаль, что опыт того мира в этом оказался почти бесполезен, тут жили свои страшилки, и бороться с ними нужно было совсем другими методами, которые ещё предстояло изучить.  
Шевроле Импала въехала во двор Огюстен-колледжа через ворота для хозяйственных нужд и скромно остановилась в самой густой тени, там, где, если не присматриваться, и не разглядишь хищный длинный силуэт. Три тёмные фигуры сгрудились у открытого багажника. В полном молчании они передавали друг другу обрезы, надевали патронташи, вынимали и тут же прятали в ножны тускло отражавшие свет луны железные ножи – сталь и серебро против призрака бессильны, а железо так же ослабляет духов, как и соль. Каждый взял себе бутыль с керосином и пачку спичек, с огнемётом решили не связываться, чтобы не устраивать слишком большого костра.  
Так же молча они просочились в дверь чёрного хода, задержавшись ровно на одну минуту, потребовавшуюся Клэр, чтобы поработать отмычкой.   
– Так что там, в вашей инструкции? Где куклу-то искать?  
– В котельной, – Клэр прекрасно помнила, что Дин знал это. Он спросил, чтобы дать ей время собраться и начать охоту. В конце концов, это было её дело, значит, ей и вести. И Клэр была благодарна ему за то, что одновременно и ободрил, и поддержал.  
Они спустились в подвал, Винчестеры в четыре руки начертили широкий круг каменной солью из мешка, а Клэр, ругая про себя всех идиотов мира, отыскала в куче промасленных тряпок и какой-то трухи старую тряпичную куклу. Выглядела игрушка ужасно: грязная, в каких-то серых потёках, нитяные волосы растрепались и спутались в неопрятную массу, в которой застряли щепки и, кажется, тельца насекомых. Один глаз болтался на длинной нитке, второй как будто рассматривал девушку, прикидывая, как её убить. Живот куклы, перемотанный замызганной красной шерстяной ниткой, неприятно шевелился под рукой, как будто там, внутри, перекатывались крупные гранулы.   
Клэр оглянулась на братьев, чтобы убедиться, что они готовы, и потянула за кончик нити. Она легко соскользнула, живот куклы распахнулся, и из него посыпались крупные белые личинки. Клэр с трудом удержалась, чтобы не швырнуть отвратительную тряпку. Она вытянула руку с куклой как можно дальше и дождалась, пока её содержимое высыплется на пол. Потом проделала все манипуляции, которые предписывала инструкция, и честно досчитала до десяти. Ритуал может быть сколь угодно дурацким, но если именно он вызывал духа, то тут уж ничего не поделаешь, приходилось повторять всё точно. Возможно, если досчитать до девяти, а не десяти, Файонола не явится, такие уж духи капризные создания.   
Винчестеры стояли посреди подвала, не вступая пока в круг, чтобы призрак точно вылез. Клэр встала с третьей стороны, получилось, что они поделили подвал на три сегмента. Где бы ни появился призрак, его заметит хотя бы один из троих и прикроет им спину.   
– Объясни мне, Дин, почему ты решил, что в этот раз нужно дождаться саму Файонолу, а не просто сжечь её куклу и свалить, – после десятиминутного ожидания спросил Сэм.  
– Это не простой призрак, это кава-акаго21, – Дин говорил с Сэмом, но смотрел на Клэр. Ему казалось, что девушка ведёт себя как-то неправильно. – В Японии считают, что эти твари почти безобидны, заманивают путников в реки и болота детским плачем, а потом щекочут их, мешая выбраться.   
– Ничего себе, безобидны, – усмехнулся Сэм.  
– На самом деле они ещё и топят свои жертвы. А если кому-то удаётся выбраться, прицепляются к нему и вместе с ним попадают в дом. Ну, а там вообще раздолье – даже звать никого не надо – хочешь, топи людей в ванне, хочешь, в прятки играй. Короче, днём эта тварь сидит на своём носителе и только ночью, после того, как кто-то позовёт её, отделяется от человека и вселяется в предмет, который кажется ей чем-то привлекательным. Носителя нам не найти, да и не виноват он, что тварь на нём путешествует. Поэтому будем ждать красотку здесь.  
– Глупо всё это, – Клэр отшвырнула в сторону дробовик. – Пойдёмте лучше погуляем. Тут должно быть прикольно ночью!  
И Клэр рванула к выходу из котельной. Сэм побежал следом, а Дин остался, на всякий случай вступив в круг. Кукла выглядела отвратительно. Неуклюже перевалившись через мусорный завал, она ковыляла на коротких мягких ножках. Живот, набитый рисом и перевязанный красной ниткой, скособочился и клонил её влево. Дин дождался, когда кукла пройдёт совсем рядом с соляным кругом и перевернул над ней бутыль с керосином, а потом пнул соляной бортик, осыпая Файонолу белыми крупинками. Кава-акаго обмякла безжизненной тряпкой, но через пару секунд уже снова стояла на коротеньких ножках. Она обернулась и поглядела прямо на него одним уцелевшим глазом. Керосин, текущий по пластмассе, сделал этот взгляд неприятно живым, крупинки прилипшей к нему соли поблескивали в свете фонаря. В следующий момент Дин уже вписался спиной в металлический бок котла. Когда он очнулся, котельная была пуста.  
– Сэм, Клэр, она идёт за вами! – он на всякий случай покричал в пустой проём лестниц, но в ответ не раздалось ни звука.  
Дин побежал вверх. На ступеньках кое-где темнели отпечатки мокрых кукольных ножек. Судя по тому, как редко они встречались, призрак уже не особо пользовался мягким тельцем игрушки, он перепрыгивал по пять-шесть ступеней за раз, нагоняя одурманенную его колдовством Клэр и Сэма, неотступно следовавшего за ней. Соль, если и подействовала на Файонолу, то очень слабо и недолго. Но она, всё же, прилипла и не осыпалась, судя по тому, что на полу крупинок не было.   
– Стар я уже для всего этого дерьма, – Дин ворчал под нос, пытаясь звуком своего голоса отогнать тревогу за брата и девушку, которую его друзья считали своей дочерью.   
Он миновал, по ощущениям, не меньше десяти этажей, когда где-то за спиной раздался грохот. Дин тут же развернулся и вбежал в просторный конференц-зал, освещённый почти полной луной через открытые жалюзи на огромных окнах. Ряды кресел, обитых тёмной тканью, были нарушены, как будто кто-то проложил через них просеку наискосок, в конце которой пытался подняться Сэм. По пустому пространству перед невысоким подиумом неровными скачками двигалась маленькая тряпичная кукла, а на самом подиуме с дурацкой улыбкой на расползающихся безвольных губах ждала её Клэр. Но при этом девушка вынимала спички и медленно, неловко, чиркала ими о коробок. Они ломались, падали, кукла приближалась, а Клэр доставала следующую спичку непослушными пальцами. Молодец, девочка! Дин понял, что следующим прыжком кава-акаги вскочит на подиум и загородит собой ноги Клэр. Папин кольт сам скользнул в руку, палец нажимал на курок со всей возможной скоростью, и грохот серии выстрелов разорвал тишину. Кукла дёрнулась, медленно обернулась. Последнее, что успел увидеть Дин – это яркий огонёк в руках Клэр, пропавший среди летящих мимо него обломков пластиковых жалюзи и стеклянных осколков. А потом стало темно.  
Он не увидел, как вспыхнул керосин. Как Сэм, сумевший, наконец-то, собраться после полёта сквозь весь зал и удара о стену, только бросил взгляд на пылающую куклу и приходящую в себя Клэр, рванул вниз по лестнице. Как он за две минуты преодолел четыре этажа и вынес окно, чтобы не возиться с запертой дверью. Он опустился на колени прямо в кровавую лужу, расплывающуюся у тела брата и, правой рукой пытаясь нащупать пульс, левой вытащил телефон.  
– Кас, где бы ты ни был, бросай всё и лети сюда. Дин умирает.  
В следующее мгновенье ангел в бежевом плаще опускался на колени с другой стороны. Он поставил на асфальт древнюю толстобокую амфору и положил обе ладони на виски Дина.  
– Отойди, Кастиэль. Он уже мой.  
Билли в неизменном кожаном жакете возникла у ног Дина. Сэм не видел души брата, но судя по сведённым бровям Тёмного Жнеца, тот по обыкновению дерзил ей, не собираясь отправляться в пустоту.   
– Пошла вон, сука! – горло Сэма перехватило, и получился только сдавленный хрип.  
– Благодарность от Винчестеров, – криво усмехнулась Билли. – Я ведь спасла тебя, Сэм, а ты меня обзываешь. Мёртвое должно оставаться мёртвым, ты ведь сам за это сражаешься всю жизнь.  
– Мой брат не умер! Нечего тебе тут торчать!  
Сэм вскочил, ангельский клинок привычно скользнул в руку.  
– Надо же, какой прыткий! – криво ухмыльнулась Билли. – Придёт и твоя очередь, а сейчас мне пора. И Дину тоже.  
– Уходи, Жнец, – Кастиэль не повернул головы, он с закрытыми глазами держал голову Дина, едва заметно шевеля пальцами, и кости черепа под ними чуть двигались, занимая нужное положение и сращиваясь. – Не добыча он твоя. Забрать ты можешь только тех, кто добровольно с тобой пойдёт, а это не про него. Дин Винчестер был жив, когда начал я свою работу, и живым он останется.   
С тихим шелестом невидимых крыльев Билли исчезла, а в разбитое окно выпрыгнула Клэр. Точно так же, как Сэм, она упала на колени в кровавую лужу и замерла, вглядываясь в непривычно расслабленное, спокойное лицо.  
– Дин… он умер?   
– Будет жить. Кас сказал, что Дин будет жить, – Сэм сделал шаг к ней и наклонился, положив руку на плечо. – Что с призраком?  
– Кукла догорела, а паркет я потушила. Ручки протёрла, чтобы наших отпечатков не осталось. И перила тоже протёрла, пока вниз бежала. Дробовик – вот, – она передала Сэму оружие и бессильно уронила руки. – Это я виновата, что Дин…  
Сэму пришлось опуститься на колени рядом с ней, снова в кровь, чтобы обнять девушку и попытаться успокоить. Хотя джинсы всё равно перешли в категорию «форма номер четыре, могильщики-пироманы», чего уж теперь. Лишь бы у Каса всё получилось.  
– Ты не виновата. Кава-акаго околдовал тебя, но иначе нам было его не выманить и не уничтожить. Успокойся, всё будет хорошо.  
Но Клэр продолжала плакать, размазывая по щекам потёки туши, пока Дин не застонал и не сел, придерживаясь за ангела.   
– Твою дивизию, Кас, ты не мог бы что-то сделать с моей головой? Так трещит, что всё перед глазами расплывается.  
– Мог бы. Но не буду. Обычным путём выздоровление твоё пойдёт.  
– Я тебя чем-то обидел? Так ты скажи, а то я ничего не помню, – Дин попытался свободной рукой потереть лоб, но она была в крови и налипшем на неё мусоре, и он удивлённо уставился на свою ладонь. – А что это со мной приключилось?  
– Немного полетал из окна четвёртого этажа, – криво усмехнулся Сэм. – И Кас, правда, почему ты не хочешь до конца его вылечить? Ты же знаешь моего брата, он нам всю плешь своим нытьём проест, пока у него голова болеть не перестанет.  
– Но-но, кто бы вякал тут про нытьё, – Дин попытался подняться, но снова сел на асфальт, прижав к виску ладонь, уже не обращая внимания на грязь. – Ой, ё! У меня похмелья настолько сильного ни разу в жизни не было! Кас, за что?  
– Не за что, а почему, – невозмутимо ответил так и сидящий на корточках ангел. – Если бы вернул я, как раньше, всё в прежнее состояние, то сосуды твои и года не выдержали бы. Не успеть я мог спасти тебя от инсульта. Вложил я в клетки твои очищения программу. А боль пройдёт.   
– Ну, спасибо тебе, друг любезный…  
– Не за что, – Кастиэль поднялся на ноги.   
– Кас, правда, спасибо, – Сэм наклонился, помогая брату подняться. – Если не сильно устал, не мог бы ты проверить, не осталось ли в здании одной бродячей души?   
– Ой, там…, – Клэр схватила ангела за рукав. – Там труп на лестнице. Кажется, это Рич Каспер, про которого все думали, что он сбежал. Он… воняет сильно. И у него спина вскрыта по позвоночнику. Ужасное зрелище.  
– Ничего. Не испугает меня вид мёртвого тела, – Кас улыбнулся девушке и исчез, буквально через секунду появившись снова. – Нет там больше призраков. Душу Ричарда сопроводил я к пути на небеса. Билли плохо исполняет работу свою.  
– Это точно, – Сэм помог брату улечься на заднее сиденье. – Кас, доставь Клэр домой, пожалуйста. А мы с Дином сразу в бункер. Надеюсь, не растрясу его по дороге.   
– А как же ваши вещи? – Клэр не хотелось отпускать Дина в таком состоянии, но она не знала, чем может ему помочь, раз даже ангел уменьшать боль отказался.   
– Алек потом завезёт. Ты не забыла, что мы договорились? Обо всём необычном сообщаешь нам. Если в городе появится группа вампиров или вервольфов, сама в драку не лезь, мы позовём на помощь охотников, которые рядом окажутся.   
– Да поняла я, Сэм, поняла. И спасибо за помощь.  
Дорогу домой Дин не помнил и был уверен, что проспал её всю, но Сэм потом рассказал, что это были самые долгие шесть часов в его жизни. Что Дин постоянно просыпался, ныл, требовал тайленол или пристрелить его, а через минуту уже снова отключался, и непонятно было, засыпал или терял сознание. Что потом его двое суток лихорадило, и Сэм дежурил над ним, пока не позвонил Кас и не попросил убрать антиангельскую защиту. Тогда Сэм стукнул себя кулаком по лбу, стёр символ над входом, а пернатый вручил ему ту самую амфору, за которой его и посылали в Иорданию, а потом забыли в Су-Фоллс. Потом приехал Алек, разругался в пух и прах с Сэмом, который запрещал ему бросать своих в Супериоре и мчать в бункер. Но самый мелкий Винчестер всё равно приехал, затарил холодильник молоком и включился в дежурство у постели больного и на телефонах в военной комнате. Правда, к началу декабря дежурить у Дина было и не нужно и чревато скандалом – тому в моменты облегчения от боли хотелось побыть одному, даже звук дыхания рядом раздражал.   
– Это ещё что такое? – Дин подозрительно покосился на чашку, удивительно соразмерную с ручищей Сэма, объёмом в пинту, не меньше. С розовенькой маргариткой на белом фаянсовом боку.  
– Бульон, – невозмутимо ответил Сэм, ставя это безобразие на прикроватную тумбочку рядом с лампой. – Пей давай, бургеров не будет, сколько ни ной. И чизбургеров. И никакой китайской еды.   
– Смерти вы моей хотите, ироды, – поворчал привычно Дин, усаживаясь повыше на подушках. Брат дёрнулся помочь, но, вспомнив, как получил вчера по рукам за такое, остался на месте. – Сэм, ты сколько раз это посолил?  
Тот перевёл удивлённый взгляд с покрасневшего лица брата на несчастную маргаритку и закрыл лапищей лицо.  
– Кажется, больше двух раз. Я не помню. Прости, я сейчас ещё сварю…  
– Не надо. Лучше сделай мне омлет. Можешь свой любимый белковый. И оцени, я даже не прошу бекона! А то на тебя смотреть жалко, домохозяйка ты отчаянная.  
– Да уж, в этом мне за тобой всё равно не угнаться. Ни за тобой, ни за Бобби.  
И Сэм ушёл, оставив Дина гадать, чем же был так хорош Бобби, который кроме омлета умел готовить только ещё стейк с жареной картошкой. Собственно, Дин был готов есть всё, что сделает брат, даже его любимый салат с курицей или ненавистные макароны, лишь бы готовил он, а не Кас. После того, как ангел попытался накормить его крапивой, сдобренной мёдом, Дин понял, что к таким пищевым экспериментам он не готов. А бургер ему не удалось выторговать даже у Алека, неблагодарная скотина он, а не сын. И тоже готовить умеет только макароны. Впрочем, с его казарменно-бездомным прошлым это и понятно.  
– Я, конечно, догадывался, что Бобби не в потолок поплёвывал, когда координировал охотников, но и подумать не мог, что это отнимает столько времени, – жаловался брат, пока Дин с удовольствием поглощал тот самый белковый омлет, на который месяц назад и взглянуть не мог без содрогания. Голод – не тётка, как говорят русские. Привыкнешь есть, что дают. – Кас показал, как заменить на столе карту мира на карту США. Правда, там нет ни Гавайев, ни Аляски, они получили статус штатов после пятьдесят восьмого года, но и то хорошо. Он сказал, что система могла бы отслеживать сама, надо только раздать охотникам амулеты, но они все рассыпались от старости, а новые он сделать не сможет – не знает, как. Алек предложил вызвать сюда Логана, тот мог бы перенастроить наш компьютер на современные гаджеты, но я не уверен, что стоит.   
– Не стоит, – Дин доел и откинулся на подушки. Голова опять начинала ныть, скоро начнётся тошнота и все силы уйдут на то, чтобы удержать в желудке скромный обед. – У Кейла хватает забот с рептилоидами. Мне тут Хендриксен звонил, говорил, что у них там всё нормально, но они разрываются втроём, продавая лес и закупая продукты и товары, мол, рук не хватает. К тому же, Макс беременна и летом засядет дома с малышом, они вообще вдвоём останутся. Кстати, он хвастался, что нашёл там какую-то киску, которая просто огонь. Как думаешь, это он чешуйчатую так называет?  
– Скорее всего, двойку. Я видел, там были какие-то шерстистые, может, действительно кошка. Нам не о Хендриксене надо думать. Пора что-то делать с координированием в свете этого крестового вампирского похода. Кас как диспетчер абсолютно беспомощен, Алек учится быстро, но он не знает всех охотников так хорошо, как мы с тобой. Не может определить, где двоих хватит, а к кому помощь со всего штата собирать. Скорее бы ты пришёл в норму.  
– Да, в принципе, я могу…  
– Не можешь, – Сэм оборвал непривычно строго. Совсем разболтался братец, начальником себя почувствовал. Хотя, он и есть начальник – Великий Инквизитор, чтоб он был здоров! – У меня другая идея. Наш компьютер нужно модифицировать, всё равно он только энергию жрёт, а мы даже не знаем, какую. И я сделать это не могу – квалификации не хватает. Иные обещали нам любое воскрешение, если это будет нужно. Догадываешься, кого я хочу с шестого слоя вытянуть?  
– Чарли. Да, Чарли бы нам помогла. Вот у кого головка светлая была, жаль, что связалась не с теми. Лучше бы мы никогда не встретились на её пути.  
– Или Эша. Да хоть Фрэнка, если тех двоих не удастся!  
– Нет, вот Фрэнка, пожалуй, не надо. Я его в нашем бункере дольше пары секунд не вытерплю – пристрелю нахрен.  
– Да, с Фрэнком я погорячился. Но Чарли и Эш – ты согласен, если я за ними схожу?  
– Нет. Не ты. Мы, – голова раскалывалась всё сильнее и Дин старался говорить короткими фразами. – Я пойду с тобой. А пока подежурьте ещё с Алеком. Всё, вали отсюда, видеть больше никого не могу. Кстати, спасибо за омлет.  
Через три часа Сэм спустился на первый уровень, когда ему послышался какой-то шум. Там могло быть что угодно: ангельская защита снята, так что Кас, например, мог опять где-то вляпаться в неприятности и промахнуться с телепортацией мимо военной комнаты. Или вообще Люцифер в поисках новой идеи для своего альбома. И хорошо, если ему для этой идеи не понадобится кровь или крики строго определённого тона и децибел. Но это был только Дин. Он сидел на полу в коридоре, как раз посередине между душевой и своей комнатой. Перед ним стоял Лукич и с видом крайнего огорчения почёсывал кудлатый затылок.  
– Сколько раз тебе говорить! Хочешь в туалет – звонишь мне, я приду и помогу!  
– А член мне ты тоже подержать вызовешься, самаритянин, блин, добрый!  
– Сам подержишь, дубина упрямая! Хоть кол тебе на голове теши!   
– Что происходит? Сэм?  
Лёгок на помине.   
– Кас, задница ты небесная, долго мне ещё графские развалины изображать? – то ли голова у Дина болела меньше, то ли он просто привык к постоянной боли, но орать ему она, похоже, не мешала. – Если я ещё сутки просижу в своей комнате, я или сдохну, или сам, безо всякого укуса обвервольфюсь и порву тут всё и всех к чертям собачьим.   
– Это невозможно, Дин. Нужен вирус в слюне…  
– Ой, заткнись, – Дин начал подниматься, опираясь спиной о стену. На помощь ему разом кинулись брат и ангел, где-то у них под ногами прошмыгнул домовой, в результате все четверо оказались на полу. – Да твою ж дивизию!  
В следующее мгновенье ни Кастиэля, ни Дина в коридоре уже не было, а из комнаты Дина раздались возмущённые вопли.  
– Уйди к дьяволу! Ты ещё одеялко мне подоткни, садист пернатый, да в лобик поцелуй!  
И после секундной паузы:  
– Убью нахрен, я же фигурально!  
– Как думаешь, ангел шутить научился или воспринял слова Дина как просьбу? – во взгляде Фрола Лукича читался неподдельный интерес.  
– Да Кроули его знает. С Касом никогда нельзя утверждать наверняка. Ему Метатрон всю мировую литературу в мозг вложил, так что он временами и юмор понимает, и сам может выдать что-нибудь этакое, в духе Дина. Но сходу его шутки не понять, уж больно они нечеловеческие.  
– Ты прости, Сэм, – виновато потупился домовой, выпутываясь у того из-под ног. – Не углядел я. Думал, пока спит, проверю дальний схрон, а он возьми, да и проснись.  
– Погоди, так ты что, тоже у него дежуришь? – удивился младший.  
– А ты что думал, раз я не человек, так у меня и понимания нет, когда воды больному подать, когда жар остудить? Вы с Алеком и так с ног сбиваетесь… А тут ещё мыши.  
– Какие мыши? Они что, тоже того, дежурят?  
Домовой покрутил пальцем у виска.   
– Завелись они. В дальнем схроне.   
Сверху хлопнула дверь – вернулся из поездки за продуктами Алек.   
– Иди уже, – толкнул Сэма в колено Лукич. – Мы с ангелом за ним присмотрим.   
Шла вторая неделя из месяца, положенного Кастиэлем на очищение Динова организма.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 Прятки в одиночку otstraxa.su/2014/07/pryatki-v-odinochku/#more-4...  
21 Кава-акаго — согласно японскому фольклору, родичи каппы, ёкаи-обманщики, которые выглядят как маленькие дети с красной кожей www.bestiary.us/kava-akago


	17. Над небом голубым

**Тогда**  
Эш, Фрэнк Деверо, Чарли Миддлтон живые и весёлые (язвительные во втором случае), сожжённый бар «Дом у дороги», забрызганный кровью вагончик Фрэнка, разгромленный номер в мотеле «Чёрная птица» и похоронный костёр Чарли. Эш в собственном райском баре, фея Гильда, мальчики и фейерверк в Раю. Всё это вперемешку с Кастиэлем, мёртвыми ангелами на райской траве, Адамом-Михаилом.  
 **Сейчас**  
Сэм шагнул в арку, ведущую из жилого коридора в военную комнату, и замер. За столом-картой сидел Дин. Верхние лампы были выключены, а в свете, идущем от стола, брат выглядел несвежим зомби. За три недели он сильно похудел, щетина превратилась в неряшливую бородку, волосы отросли и начали завиваться, один завиток даже упал на лоб. Дин этого почему-то терпеть не мог, у него всегда машинка была под рукой, но теперь сил брата не хватало даже на то, чтобы её удержать. Манжеты рубашки, непривычно застёгнутые, болтались на запястьях, рождая ассоциации с кандалами. Дин протянул руку, чтобы взять кружку, стоящую на пустом месте, не отмеченном кружком охотника или флажком нечисти, но промахнулся и свалил пару флажков. Он медленно, осторожно поднял один флажок и двумя короткими движениями подвинул на верное место.   
– Оставь, сведения всё равно вчерашние, с утра придётся всё по-новой расставлять, – не выдержал Сэм. За кружку он не волновался – там оставался на донышке остывший ройбуш, даже если брат его выпьет, ему не повредит.  
– Тебя где носит? – тут же вскинул на него глаза Дин. В идущем снизу свете они казались двумя чёрными провалами на обтянутом кожей черепе. – Охотники могут позвонить в любое время, попросить о помощи, а тебя нет!  
– В туалет отходил. С телефоном, между прочим! И кто может позвонить в четыре утра, Дин?  
– Тот, кому полная жопа! Почему не вызвал Алека, пока в душе прохлаждаешься?  
– Алек свои двенадцать часов уже отсидел. Прекрати параноить, мы справляемся вдвоём.   
Дин опустил голову и начал подниматься. Сэм мысленно стукнул себя по голове: он только что сказал брату, что тот здесь не нужен. Ну, не идиот ли?  
– Пока справляемся, – Сэм так и стоял в проёме, наблюдая, как Дин медленно отпускает стол-карту, как, качаясь, делает шаг к нему. – Это потогонная система, не хватает времени ни на то, чтобы придумать, как оптимизировать поиск тварей, ни на разработку стратегии. Ты нам очень нужен, поэтому кончай выступать и выздоравливай быстрее.  
На третьем шаге Дин схватился за стену арки и едва слышно перевёл дух. Сэм молча посторонился, давая брату пройти. Если он сейчас сунется с помощью, то огребёт только скандал, тычок в бок и, скорее всего, очередной приступ боли у брата. Тогда его придётся тащить вообще на руках, пытаться привести в себя и гадать, что случится с его измученным организмом после очередной встряски. Дина не переделать, жалость для него оскорбительна, а сочувствие в отношении себя он почему-то тоже принимает за жалость. Лучше не провоцировать.   
Дин, стиснув зубы, оторвался от такой надёжной стены и сделал шаг. Потом ещё один. В голове уже бухали барабаны, скоро к ним прибавятся тарелки, а вот когда запиликают скрипки, это будет полный песец. Зря он выполз в военную комнату. И на мелкого наорал зря – им и правда приходится нелегко. И если они не плачут и не бегут к Дину за помощью, то это не потому, что он им не нужен, а потому, что они выкладываются полностью, до последнего, но держат свой участок. А ему вместо того, чтобы шляться по бункеру, нужно бы лежать, потягивать чёртовы касовы настои и выздоравливать. Вот только лежать уже не было никаких сил. И от настоев мутило даже сильнее, чем от боли. И комнату свою он возненавидел. Ему казалось, что кровать пропахла потом и болезнью, хотя он точно знал, что бельё Сэм меняет регулярно, пока Кас телепортирует Дина в душ и обратно. Наверное, это было самовнушение.   
– Сэм Винчестер, – раздалось сзади. Дин обернулся, упершись рукой в прохладный кафель стены. Брат стоял в двух шагах позади, прижимая телефон к уху. – А глаза? Зубы редкие и острые, как иголки? Похоже, это ветала. Сразу не убивай, проследи до логова. Считалось, что они охотятся в одиночку, но мы с Дином однажды напоролись на сладкую парочку. Нет, они сразу не убивают, но будь осторожен. Их яд обездвиживает и ослепляет, жертву они утаскивают в укромное место и потом питаются её кровью. Как правило, четвёртая кормёжка уже смертельна. Дойдёшь до логова, оставь телефон где-нибудь рядом в укромном месте, чтобы помощь могла прийти по сигналу, если и ты попадёшься. Эти твари умные, сразу лишают возможности позвать на помощь. Охотников я сейчас вышлю. Не лезь на рожон, следи! Всё, удачи.  
– Кто? – Дин не мог не спросить, к тому же, минута отдыха помогла, хоть и не сильно – скрипки всё ещё не начали распиливать его мозг.  
– Питер Магуайр, из Аризоны. Двадцать семь лет, насколько я понял, это его третье дело. В охотники пошёл после того, как вервольф разорвал его невесту на его глазах. Эрик Свенсон застрелил тварь, с тех пор они охотятся вместе. Сейчас вот Свенсон пропал, Питер начал поиски и, кажется, нашёл похитительницу-ветала. Давай ты не будешь капризничать, а дашь мне помочь тебе быстро дойти до кровати, чтобы я мог вернуться к карте и посмотреть, кого можно отправить ему на помощь? Ты же понимаешь, что я всё равно не уйду, пока не буду уверен, что ты благополучно добрался до постели.   
Дин осторожно кивнул и почувствовал, как крепкие руки брата обнимают за плечи. В конце концов, это оказалось не так и унизительно.  
– Сэм, ты говорил, что вы с Дином право имеете на ревоплощение.  
– Да, а что случилось, Кас? – Сэм поднял от стола слезящиеся глаза. Дежурство подходило к концу, больше никто за ночь не позвонил, и казённые фразы из пыльных папок Хранителей вяло переваливались в мозгу, сплетаясь в совершенно немыслимые конструкции. Ангел возник как призрак надежды на отдых. – Ты хочешь кого-то воскресить?  
– Многих я воскресить хотел бы, но не мне то право дано.  
Сэм приподнял бровь, предлагая крылатому продолжить. Кастиэль был истинным существом служения, добиться от него инициативы было сложно. Но уж когда это случалось, последствия приходилось расхлёбывать годами. Так что лучше пусть обговорит свою идею хотя бы с ним, Сэмом, прежде, чем устраивать очередную революцию или основывать новую религию.   
– Пока заперт Дин в страдающем теле своём, разум его к безумию приближается. Дело я предлагаю вам, для которого тела ваши бренные не понадобятся.   
– В смысле, нужны только души? Это в Раю, что ли? – Сэм моментально вспомнил их с Дином смерть в мотеле, День Благодарения, Боунса, маму и не-маму и то, каким ударом стал для Дина его, Сэмов, Рай. Правда, там они встретили Эша, который взломал ангельское радио и вывел формулу перемещения по этому грёбаному Диснейлэнду. – Может… Кас, может, я один схожу? К Дину Рай оказался слишком жесток. Понимаешь, все его счастливые воспоминания окрашены горечью…  
– Ты не хочешь дать ему отдохновения от боли, что терзает его?  
– Хочу. А он действительно отдохнёт?  
– Страдал ли ты от боли, когда был без души?  
– Нет, – Сэм невольно передёрнул плечами. Ему до сих пор было стыдно за то, как комфортно он ощущал себя тогда. Ни боли, ни страданий, ни угрызений. Правда, ни снов, ни опьянения, ни радости. И сколько потом пришлось разгребать… – А наши тела – они не отправятся гулять без душ? А то тут Алек и Лукич, они могут пострадать.  
– Не отправятся. В кому введу я вас, а Алек ваши сосуды оберегать будет.   
– И твой сосуд? Или ты нас как-то запульнёшь туда?  
– Покидать свой сосуд опасаюсь я. Нет в нём больше души Джимми Новака, некому будет впустить меня обратно. С вами на Небеса пойду я, не покидая сосуда.  
– Да уж. Дин сейчас сказал бы, что ты единственный в мире ангел, который носит труп, – брата не хватало в военной комнате. Не хватало его на кухне, в библиотеке, в хранилище, в углу с телескопом и у оружейных стендов. Бункер без его шуток и парадоксальных высказываний стал непривычно тих и скучен. Алек, юная копия Дина, пока не чувствовал себя в нём дома, да и уезжал в Супериор он часто, не мог бросить своих. – А Рай сейчас не опасен для тебя?  
– Слышал я по ангельскому радио приказ Михаила о запрете преследовать меня. Не знаю, почему брат мой решил так, но благодарен я ему за это. И нет конца моей благодарности вам с Дином за то, что спасли его из Клетки.   
– Вообще-то, это Дин попросил его, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое. И я потом подтвердил. Поэтому Михаил запросто может и передумать – что ему желания каких-то мартышек?  
– Не мартышек, Сэм. Ты – человек, который победил архангела. Ты победил Люцифера в честном бою, на его поле, в своей захваченной душе. Ни одному созданию Отца нашего не удавалось и вряд ли удастся повторить такое. Убить – может быть, но не победить. Бесчестьем будет для Михаила забыть про обещания, данные тебе.  
– Ну, это хорошо. Что ж, я готов. Дину ты скажешь?  
– Можешь и ты, когда оборудуем мы одну пустую спальню двумя кроватями, чтобы Алеку было легче ухаживать за телами вашими.

***

– Ух, ты! Он меня ещё и побрил! – Дин вертелся на месте, как юла, оглядывая просторный белый вестибюль, залитый светом невидимых светильников, и попутно шарил руками по лицу, волосам, проверял карманы куртки. Неряшливая борода, выросшая за три недели его болезни, действительно исчезла, оставив привычную коротенькую щетину, как после не очень хорошей электробритвы, причёска укоротилась. – Кас, это что, твой Рай? Пустенько тут как-то. И, кстати, лучше бы ты оставил мне ангельский клинок. С ним в этом месте было бы спокойнее.  
– Душа не имеет оружия, Дин. Она сама – суть мощнейшее оружие во Вселенной.  
– Утешил, спасибо. Ещё бы знать, где боеприпасов надыбать. Ну, куда дальше?  
– Дальше – ждать. Нас позовут.  
И действительно, почти сразу отворилась дверь в абсолютно гладкой белой стене, и ангел (а кому ещё там быть-то?) в строгом костюме со скучным галстуком сделал им знак приблизиться.   
– Архистратиг ждёт вас.  
Кабинет у Михаила тоже был белым – не только стены и потолок, но и пол, кресла, открытые жалюзи на окнах. Только офисный стол, за которым сидел архангел, и ноутбук на нём – светло-серые. На крышке ноута вместо надкусанного яблока светились два крылышка.   
– Надеюсь, это не настоящий Адам, – осторожно подал голос Дин.   
– Не настоящий, – ухмыльнулся тощий мальчишка в глубоком офисном кресле. – Здесь я не имею облика, но вы видите меня так, как вам привычно. Удивлён, что ты, Дин, выбрал для себя именно этот образ, хотя видел меня и в другом.  
– Нет, уж, папа в этом кресле мне точно не нужен.  
Повисла неловкая пауза.   
– Что ж, будем считать, что приветствиями мы обменялись, – снова заговорил Адам-Михаил, откидываясь на спинку. – И что же привело ко мне людей и ангела, которые так убедительно просили оставить их в покое?  
– Иные Пражского бюро Инквизиции дали нам право проводить ревоплощения, какие мы сочтём необходимыми для возрождения ордена Хранителей Знаний в Америке, – Сэм выглядел действительно внушительно, несмотря на то, что на нём была его любимая рубаха в клетку и потёртая джинсовая куртка. – Мы хотим воскресить Селесту Шарлотту Миддлтон и Эшли… блин, а я ведь не знаю, как его полное имя.  
Дин только развёл руками – он тоже не знал.   
– Это не важно. Я знаю, о ком вы. И, если честно, буду рад от него избавиться хотя бы на краткое время человеческой жизни. Как я понимаю, тел для них у вас нет?   
– Не-а, – синхронно помотали головами братья.  
– Что ж, Сумрак позаботится и об этом. Иные… Мог ли я подумать ещё пару тысячелетий назад, что буду сотрудничать с мартышками? Да даже семь земных лет назад это было немыслимо. Но оказалось, что, если отрезать нас от Неба, мы, ангелы, слабее вас, смертных.   
Дин тихонько хмыкнул, Сэм удивлённо поднял бровь.   
– Слабее, хотя и можем уничтожить всю эту планету, почти не напрягаясь. Потому, что жить на ней без вас, людей, мы не можем. Что ж, Пражское бюро много сделало для моих братьев и сестёр во время восстания Метатрона. Вам в эту дверь, – Михаил взмахнул рукой в сторону появившейся в стене двери. – А тебя, Кастиэль, я попрошу остаться.  
– Эй, ты обещал его не трогать! – тут же ухватил ангела за рукав Дин.  
– Мы поговорим. Мне о многом нужно расспросить моего брата, – Михаил встал и обошёл стол, намереваясь сесть в одно из белых кресел и показывая Касу на второе.  
А в следующее мгновение перед глазами Винчестеров оказалась облицованная молочными стёклами стена небоскрёба, уходящая ввысь, в голубое и одновременно сверкающее нечто, смотреть на которое было больно.  
– Очешуеть, – проморгавшись, охарактеризовал ситуацию Дин.  
Винчестеры развернулись, привычно сканируя пространство. Но ничего опасного в мирном пасторальном пейзаже не наблюдалось. Влево, до самого горизонта, простирались низкие холмы, покрытые ярко-зелёной травой. За ними, укрытые дымкой, вздымались до облаков серо-синие горы с острыми белыми пиками. Справа, сразу стеной, начинался лес с толстенными деревьями и густым кустарником между старыми, замшелыми стволами. Как будто молодой поросли не существовало вовсе. Или усердный садовник не давал деревьям захватить территорию холмов. Здание за спиной исчезло, там пространство точно так же делилось на луг и лес.   
– Где-то я такое уже видел, – пробормотал под нос Дин, разглядывая мазок красной не то краски, не то глины на одном из стволов.   
– В «Хоббите» у Джексона, – Сэм выдвинулся вперёд и чуть наклонился, пытаясь разглядеть тропу, скрытую нависшими ветвями. – Лихолесье, чтоб его.  
– Хорошо, не Хельмова Падь, – ухмыльнулся Дин. – А «Хоббита» я наизусть помню, раз сорок его тебе прочёл. Ты в пять лет без него не засыпал.   
– Ты толкиновского помнишь, а это пиджеев. Тут опаснее.  
– Один чёрт – не пить из реки и не сходить с тропы. Ладно, двинули. Не думаю, что то, зачем мы сюда явились, ждёт нас среди этих холмиков.   
Сэм отвёл ветку и шагнул в сумрак леса. Дин обогнал его шагов через пять – он не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то шёл впереди, особенно младший брат. К тому же, Сэм над его головой дорогу видел прекрасно, зато сам своими широченными плечами загораживал Дину весь обзор, а в таком опасном месте, как Лихолесье, это неприемлемо.  
Винчестеры помнили по прошлому посещению Рая, что расстояния здесь – вещь очень условная, но почему-то в этот раз все пройденные мили сказались на их ногах как настоящие.   
– Какого лешего мы тут шаримся? – в десятый раз затянул свою волынку Дин. – Вот дорога, ладно, тропа, не суть. Но где дверь-то? Мы уже сто раз должны были попасть в чей-нибудь личный рай, а не месить башмаками столетнюю грязь!  
– Человек, ты топаешь так громко, что тебя можно подстрелить в темноте, – в лицо Дину смотрел наконечник стрелы. Он резко оглянулся – на Сэма тоже были направлены луки стоящих вокруг людей в коричнево-зелёном фэнтезийном прикиде.   
– Слышь, мужик, ты реплику перепутал, – обратился Дин к тому, кто почти тыкал в него стрелой. – Это говорит Халдир в Лориене, во «Властелине колец», а у нас тут, похоже, Лихолесье из «Хоббита». Или у вас всё в кучу? Короче, мы не в игре, так что веди нас к мастеру, будем разбираться, как нам отсюда свалить, чтобы вам не мешать.  
– Стойте! – звонкий голос заставил оглянуться. Из-под полога ветвей выбежала тонкая невысокая девушка с самыми рыжими, какие когда-либо могли существовать, волосами. – Это ко мне. Привет, сцуки!  
В следующее мгновенье красно-зелёный вихрь смёл стражу, обхватил Сэма и даже приподнял его на пару дюймов, чем очень напугал. А потом крепкие объятия стиснули Дина.  
– Прости. Прости-прости-прости…  
Он ничего не мог больше прошептать, уткнувшись в рыжую макушку. Чарли умерла из-за него. За него и вместо него. А он даже не знал, что она сражалась за него тогда.   
– У нас ведь получилось, да? – огромные серо-голубые глаза напротив расплывались из-за застилающих слёз, а больше он ничего не видел. Да и не хотел видеть. – Иначе ты бы тут не оказался, тебя бы ждал Ад. Значит, получилось.   
– Да.   
А что ещё сказать? У них получилось – у Сэма, Ровены, Кроули и Каса. И Чарли.   
– Но лучше бы ты отказалась тогда. Ты бы осталась жива. Это из-за меня тебя убили.  
– Разве что, если твоё имя «Дурость и отсутствие мозгов у Чарли Миддлтон».   
– Что?  
– Наушники, Дин! – Чарли развернулась и пошла вперёд по тропинке, а Винчестеры двинулись за ней. – Мне нужно было только попросить Сэма купить себе «уши» получше и врубить в них музычку погромче. И никакая ведьма мне бы мозг не выносила. Я бы спокойно закончила расшифровку в том сарае под защитой Сэма, Каса и всяких хитрых рун. Но у меня точно мозги отказали. Ладно, забудь.   
– Прикиньте, тут настоящее Средиземье! – костерок, у которого они сидели, весело потрескивал, от большого костра, вокруг которого тусовался весь отряд Чарли, тянуло упоительным запахом жареного мяса с какими-то специями, один из длинноволосых в зелёном играл на флейте, ещё трое выплясывали что-то толкиновывернутое на освещённом огнями пятачке. Чарли же, сидя на поваленном бревне рядом с Дином, сверкала глазами и размахивала руками, описывая свои лучшие приключения в послежизни. А над всем этим светила необычайно большая и яркая луна. – Я сначала попала в Первую Эпоху, в Хитлум, но нолдор оказались теми ещё засранцами, так что я свалила. С Финродом не пошла, я Берена не люблю, впрочем, там ещё кое-что случилось. Поэтому сразу перенеслась в Третью эпоху, в две тысячи девятьсот сороковой. Мне мама в детстве всегда на ночь «Хоббита» читала, – Дин переглянулся с Сэмом, оккупировавшим второе бревно, напротив, – а мне всегда хотелось пойти вместе с Бильбо и гномами, сделать так, чтобы Торин и Фили с Кили не погибли. Чего я только не придумывала тогда! А тут ПиДжей классную идейку подкинул – эльфийку из Лихолесья. Только он всё испортил, его Тауриэль в самый нужный момент слиняла вместе с этим надутым индюком-Леголасом.   
– Так, погоди, ты тут вместе с Тауриэлью, что ли? – голова у Дина кружилась то ли от кучи информации и незнакомых имён, то ли от того, что их маленькое рыжее солнышко снова с ними, то ли от запаха мяса: голод почему-то никуда не делся и в Раю.  
– Нет, прикинь, я сама Тауриэль! В смысле, я заняла её место. У меня теперь уши острые, хочешь потрогать?!  
Она ткнулась головой ему в плечо, и Дин сначала провёл пальцами по кончику заострённого аккуратного ушка, а потом взъерошил чёлку. Может, Чарли и стала эльфийкой, отрастила себе острые уши, запросто поднимает Сэма, и огненные волосы её метут первые опавшие листья на поляне, но задорную чёлку она обрезает всё так же.   
– Так ты что теперь, с Леголасом? Или его тут нет?  
– Не, он тут есть. Понимаешь, Рай, конечно, для каждой души свой. И в этом Раю события подстраиваются под её желания. Может, кто-то лежит в шезлонге, глядя на океан, но я-то так не могу! Ты же знаешь, там я её продать была готова за приключения. И они у меня здесь есть. Настоящие приключения – если дождь, то мокрый и холодный, если сражение, то кровавое. Я не знаю, есть ли здесь ещё бывшие люди, кроме меня, или все эти эльфы вокруг – иллюзии. Но у меня появились друзья. Настоящие друзья. И гибнут они по-настоящему. А Леголас – что я, дура, влюбляться в принцев? Понимаю, если бы он ещё был принцессой.  
– Кстати, а ты себе здесь никого не нашла?  
И это действительно оказалось кстати – высокая эльфийка с каштановыми волосами и яркими карими глазами принесла им три миски ароматного, обжигающе-горячего рагу из мяса, грибов и ещё каких-то кусочков. Дин не стал и спрашивать, что это было, главное, вкусно и сытно. Она две миски отдала Винчестерам, а третью – Чарли. Та потянула её за руку и усадила на бревно, Дину пришлось сдвинуться, чтобы дать ей место.   
– А ты как думаешь?   
Дину не было видно лица Чарли, она отвернулась от него и смотрела на подругу. В глазах той читалось чистое обожание.  
– Рад за тебя. Нет, правда, рад.  
Они проговорили всю короткую летнюю ночь – Винчестеры рассказывали про Тьму, которую освободило заклинание Ровены, про Бога.  
– Я знала! Знала, что наш Творец – райтер. Прикиньте, кто ещё мог смешать ангст и флафф, посыпать всё приключениями и записать в виде стёба? Нет, ну правда, вам разве не кажется, что с арамейского Библию переводили надмозгом? Эти идиоты полностью поменяли стиль и похерили все шутки!  
– Чарли, не шокируй Сэма, он твою трактовку может и не пережить, – Дину было хорошо. Он пересел на бревно к брату, который тоже любовался подругой. Чарли явно наслаждалась не только беседой, встречей со старыми друзьями и действительно потрясающе вкусным рагу, но и обществом кареглазки, её нежными касаниями и восхищёнными взглядами.  
Они специально для новой подружки Чарли вспомнили совместные дела, то, как Чарли обвела вокруг пальца Дика Романа, как убила Бастинду, как похитила в испанском монастыре древний фолиант и сражалась с целым кланом маньяков-вивисекторов. Как те её убили, конечно, вспоминать не стали.  
– Кстати, а что вы делаете в моём раю, да ещё парой? Вы тоже умерли?  
– Нет, мы в коме, – сразу открестился Сэм. – У нас возникло дело…  
– И мы по дороге случайно забрели к тебе, – подхватил Дин. – Нет, правда, даже не думали, что попадём. Но дико рады. У тебя тут, похоже, всё схвачено.  
– Конечно, – счастливо улыбнулась Чарли. – Это здорово, что вы зашли, ребята.   
Прощались на той же поляне. Костры потухли, эльфы ушли, вместе с ними скрылась за кустами и подружка Чарли.   
– Ребята, я бы с радостью пошла с вами, но тут со дня на день появятся тринадцать гномов и хоббит. Не думаю, что смогу помочь вам так, как им.   
– Нет, конечно! – Винчестеры отчаянно замотали головами и загалдели наперебой. – И в мыслях не было тебя звать с собой! Да и дельце-то простенькое, нам только в нужное место попасть, одну вещь узнать, и сразу назад, в тела.  
Потом Дин помялся и всё же спросил:  
– Только если ты пойдёшь с Бильбо… Там же, по ПиДжею, Кили. Как ты с ним будешь?  
– А что, всегда надо пробовать что-то новенькое, – бесшабашно улыбнулась Чарли. – Особенно если при жизни на это смелости не хватило.   
Дин не понял, как так получилось, только мягкие тёплые губы прижались к его. Чарли углубила поцелуй и скоро не осталось ничего, кроме её губ, шальных серых глаз и чёлки. Она первая отстранилась, провела пальцем по его губам.  
– Да. Это… думаю, это мне понравится, – Чарли шагнула назад, заставив Дина расцепить руки, и улыбнулась задорно, как будто увидела перед собой интересную задачу. – Чао-какао, сцуки! Не вздумайте появляться здесь раньше, чем через полсотни лет!   
Ветки кустов качнулись, и Дин как-то очень остро понял, что они с братом остались одни. Может, эльфы действительно так быстро ходят. А может, они, стоя на месте, переместились в другую ячейку Рая, но вокруг уже было не Средиземье. Деревья, вроде бы, остались те же, но то ли свет, то ли воздух изменился, стал более привычным. Похоже, это была Америка, вернее, её небесная проекция.

***

– О чём. Ты. Думал? – Михаил так весомо выделил интонацией все слова, что Кастиэлю захотелось вскочить с места и отрапортовать, преданно глядя в холодные голубые глаза начальства.   
Находясь в Раю в смертном теле, он не спешил переходить на ангельское зрение, и, как и Винчестеры, видел перед собой тощего длинного мальчишку со взглядом полководца и правителя. Михаил сидел в глубоком мягком кресле, уперев в подлокотники острые локти и сложив узкие ладони домиком перед подбородком. Вскакивать перед ним было бы глупо.  
– Прости, Архистратиг, я виноват. Мнилось мне, что только Люцифер сможет загнать Тьму обратно в её темницу.   
– Чушь! – отмахнулся архангел. – Первый раз её загнал папочка, Люци только дверцу захлопнул. Собственно, если бы ты спросил меня, я бы тебе разъяснил это, но нет, вам обязательно нужно было вытянуть из Клетки его, а не меня!  
– Заклинание, что только ведьма знала, настроено было на Князя Тьмы, а не на тебя, повелитель.   
– И снова чушь. Перенастроить – изменить пару слов. Впрочем, откуда это знать тебе, ты у нас в заклинаниях никогда не был силён, – Михаил презрительно скривил губы и добавил более сурово: – Тебе бы только клинком махать. Сколько ангелов ты положил, Кастиэль?  
– Несколько сотен… кажется.  
– Тысяч. Себе-то хоть не ври. Без малого девять тысяч только здесь, на Небесах. Про Варфоломея и его отморозков я вспоминать не хочу, но то, что вы творили с Ханной…   
– Противостояли мы Метатрону и воинству его, кое ангелов также убивало без жалости.  
– А притвориться, что покоряешься и пробраться в его ближайшее окружение не судьба была? Хотя куда уж тебе. Или Гадриэлю. Что ж вы честные-то такие, аж тошнит с вас?  
– Задуманы такими Отцом нашим…  
– Прописи мне читать не надо!   
Михаил резко встал с кресла, отошёл к окну и уставился сквозь отверстия между жалюзи на райские дали. Кастиэль немного поёрзал, пытаясь сесть поудобнее, но не разваливаться – в присутствии начальства, причём, полностью осознавая свои косяки, разваливаться не тянуло.   
– Принимаю я вину свою, – наконец, начал он. – И готов понести любое наказание.  
– Наказание, – фыркнул Михаил. Потом резко развернулся и продолжил, прожигая Кастиэля синим взглядом. – Братьев моих твоё наказание мне вернёт? Габриэля, который погиб за твоих мартышек-Винчестеров? Рафаила, отправленного тобою во Тьму? Наказание…   
Кастиэль ждал продолжения, но Михаил опять отвернулся, разглядывая что-то за стеклом. Молчание тянулось. Возможно, прошли минуты, а может, часы или даже дни – время не имело значения на Небесах, и Кастиэль приготовился ждать столько, сколько понадобится Архистратигу для решения его судьбы. Наказание стало бы спасением. Любое, даже вечное заточение, как когда-то у Гадриэля. Знать, что кто-то выше рангом взвесил тебя и отмерил столько, сколько полагается – это отметало сомнения. Не имея возможности искупить свои прегрешения, Кастиэль не мог полагаться на себя. Он не знал, правильно ли действует, оставаясь с братьями Винчестерами, но не мог и бросить их – они помогали людям, любимым детям Отца, и самим им часто нужна была помощь. Он помогал, но на прежние его проступки накладывались новые, совершённые по незнанию или гордыне. Или ещё по сотне таких же нелепых причин. Как ему прервать череду своих проступков, но не подвести при этом друзей, он не знал. И Отец, появившись на краткое время, не объяснил. Он вообще ничего не поведал ни ему, ни братьям. Даже у Люцифера только попросил прощения за Метку и Клетку. Сказал, что решать должны они сами. То-то Кастиэль нарешал. На без малого десять тысяч трупов. 

***

– Ничего не понимаю, – вертел головой Сэм. – Никакой двери не было же! Где мы вообще?  
– Определённо, мы уже не в Канзасе, Дороти, – Дин принюхался, пытаясь вспомнить, где он слышал такой сладковатый запах. – А без двери, так там же было толкиновское Средиземье! Может, оттуда уходят не через дверь.  
– Ага, на лебединых кораблях. Слушай, это не донник цветёт?  
– Точно. Кажется, это то поле в Висконсине, где стоял трейлер Фрэнка…  
– И где его убили, – Сэм махнул рукой в сторону, там действительно из-за деревьев выглядывал белый бок трейлера. – И съели, если вспомнить, что там всё было забрызгано кровью, а тело так и не нашли.   
– Странно. У него же семья была – жена и двое детей. Они погибли, когда ему было двадцать шесть. Зачем ему это поле и трейлер? Я бы на его месте нафантазировал дом, жену, детей.   
– Может, потому, что он знает, что здесь всё ненастоящее?   
Сэм не свернул к деревьям, продолжая идти по дороге, а Дину тем более не хотелось встречаться со старым брюзгой. Хотя, если быть совсем честным, некоторыми советами Фрэнка он пользовался до сих пор. Например, жить неделя за неделей. Не ставить дальних целей, терпеть от понедельника до воскресенья. А потом снова до воскресенья. И снова. Растягивать губы – люди принимают это за улыбку. Если совсем хреново – растяни губы. И терпи до воскресенья.  
Сначала позади остались деревья с белеющим между ними трейлером, потом скрылось за холмом поле цветущего донника, справа снова начался если не лес, то запущенный лесопарк.   
– Дин, я понимаю, почему ты не стал Чарли с места дёргать – у неё тут приключение. Но ведь это всё ненастоящее. Это не жизнь, а лишь мечта. Она никуда не денется, дождётся её, когда бы ей ни пришлось вернуться. А там её жизнь, которую она не дожила, потому что связалась с нами, со мной. Может, там у неё тоже были бы приключения и красивые девчонки.  
– Не приключение у неё, Сэм. У неё здесь счастье. Вспомни, что она про охоту говорила. Охота сама по себе ей и нафиг бы не сдалась. Она не могла не помогать людям, если знала как. И ты хочешь вырвать её из мира, где у неё есть всё это вместе – работа по спасению людей и всяких гномов, её любимые приключения и любовь?   
– Так она же всё равно эту эльфийку оставит в лесу, когда уйдёт с гномами.  
– Это её мир, Сэмми. Может, оставит, а может, с собой уведёт. Или вообще перекроит Кили из гнома в гномиху и влюбится снова. Или перекроит себя. А уведи я её – она же не усидит в бункере. Что ты, не помнишь? Сбегала же на костылях и с рукой на перевязи! А снаружи – кто знает, как долго она прожила бы. Второй раз найти её истерзанное тело – я этого не вынесу.   
– А Эш домосед, ему наш бункер как пещера Али-бабы. 

***

Михаил стоял у окна, сквозь которое в кабинет вливалась чернильно-синяя тьма. Светились голубым крылышки на крышке ноутбука, или макбука, или ангелбука, Кас не знал, как назвать устройство. Сияли мягким лимонным светом скрытые светильники по углам. Тишина длилась давно, так давно, что хватило времени вспомнить всех, кто остался с сожжёнными крыльями здесь, на лугу. Кто пытался задержать его там, внизу. Если положить руку на сердце, Кастиэль никогда не нападал первым. Он убивал, когда пытались убить его. Даже тех, на лугу. Но стоила ли его жизнь стольких жертв?  
– За что ты убил Рафаила? Из мести? За то, что он отправил тебя во Тьму и распылил твой сосуд?  
– Нет, Архистратиг, – в темноте, после долгого молчания голос позвучал хрипло, и Кастиэлю пришлось кашлянуть, чтобы привычным человеческим действием вернуть нормальное звучание. – Рафаил хотел продолжить Апокалипсис. Открыть Клетку, вернуть тебя и Люцифера. Но битва уже свершилась, Дин Винчестер был свидетелем. Победили люди. Продолжение стало бы…  
– Бесчестьем для меня и Люцифера. Ты прав.   
– Да, Архистратиг. Поражение лучше бесчестья. Но убил я его из гордыни. Потому, что мог это сделать. И за это нет мне прощения.  
– Что ж. Вот тебе и наказание. Ты не прощён. И не будешь прощён, пока Отец наш не скажет нам, что прощает тебя.   
Михаил развернулся. В полумраке его глаза светились холодным голубым пламенем, а тень огромных крыльев расползлась по стенам неведомым чудовищем.   
– Ты подтверждаешь, что Отец наш не задумывал Апокалипсис?  
– Не было его в планах Отца. Он сказал, что всё, что случилось – суть проявление нашей воли: ангелов, людей, демонов.   
– Значит, мы за это и в ответе, – глаза архангела потухли, стали обычными человеческими, тёмными в рассеянном свете. Тень крыльев пропала, и кабинет сразу стал уютнее. – Кастиэль, ты знал, что люди, эти вот мартышки, которых мы уничтожали миллионами, есть основа нашего существования?  
– Нет, повелитель. А разве это так? Ангелы появились за миллиарды лет до людей, как же мы жили тогда?  
– Замыслом Его. Нет, правда, разве ты не чувствовал? Папочка держал нас в мыслях своих, и мы действовали строго по Его указке. А потом Он перестал думать о нас, перенёс заботу свою на вторых детей своих. Помнишь, что было вначале?  
– Было… никак.  
– Верно. Мы двигались как сонные мухи. Ни мыслей, ни ощущений. А потом те, внизу, размножились. И оживили нас. Люди генерируют Сумрак. Мы, в отсутствие попечения Отца, живём за счёт Сумрака, за счёт людей. Ты вернёшься вниз, – Михаил щёлкнул пальцами, загорелся верхний свет, и таинственная, наполненная синей тьмой и жёлтыми тёплыми пятнами светильников комната снова превратилась в безликий стерильный кабинет. – Небеса не отринут тебя, но появляться здесь без вызова тебе запрещено. Моё обещание не трогать людей и тебя остаётся в силе. Впрочем, и без этого обещания я бы поостерёгся трогать того, кого столько раз воскрешал Отец. С моими братьями он не был так добр. И твой сосуд… Не только ты влиял на него, но и он на тебя. Даже теперь, когда его душа давно на Небесах, ты остаёшься наполовину человеком. Что ж, да будет так. Ты волен поступать так, как подсказывает тебе сердце Джимми Новака. Но ещё одна смерть ангела от твоих рук, и я считаю себя свободным от слова, данного тебе, Кастиэль.

***

Дорога как-то незаметно превратилась в неширокую утоптанную тропу, запетляла в зарослях. В кустах нарисовался щелястый дощатый сарайчик с уже намалёванным на двери хитрым сигилом. Дин такого больше нигде не видел, наверное, он мог действовать только здесь, в Раю, и нигде, кроме шестого слоя Сумрака не был нужен. Они переглянулись с Сэмом, и мелкий потянул дверь.   
Эш сидел перед экраном. По бокам, сверху на стене, на полу вокруг него висели, стояли и валялись какие-то платы, кулеры и источники питания, соединённые косами из кабелей или плоскими полосами шлейфов, кое-где даже сунутые в подобие корпусов. Прежний: тощий и лохматый, в жилетке на голое тело, совсем даже не старый, каким казался им при жизни – теперь Дин перегнал его по возрасту, но сам выглядел намного старше. На голове у гения-компьютерщика сидели мощные наушники, и он изредка выкрикивал строфы, подпевая неведомому певцу. Насколько помнил Дин, музыкальный вкус у них с Эшем был одинаковый – классический рок времён Джона Винчестера, но этой песни Дин припомнить не мог.  
– Way down we go… о… о… о22…  
– Эй, старик, отвлекись на минутку, – тронул хакера за плечо Дин.  
Тот резко развернулся, несколько раз хлопнул пушистыми ресницами, ошарашенно разглядывая гостей, а потом расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
– Буэнас диас, чуваки! Не забываете старину Эша? Кстати, а чего это про вас в этот раз по радио не объявляли?  
– Ну ты даёшь, приятель! – рассмеялся Дин. – Мы что, президенты или папа римский на пару с мамой?  
– Папы вы там или ещё нет, я не в курсе, но каждое ваше появление здесь или на пороге такую бучу в святейшем эфире поднимало, что мама не горюй! – Эш уже нырнул за стойку и выставил братьям по бутылке холодного «Миллера», что после жарких полей Висконсина было очень кстати. – Да вот буквально недавно Сэма ждали, но обломались. А то чуть ли не красную дорожку готовили: победитель Люцифера, все дела… Так как вы тут оказались?  
– Вообще-то, с разрешения местного высшего начальства, – ответил Сэм. Дин присосался к бутылке с твёрдым намерением не отрываться, пока там будет хотя бы капля. – Наши тела остались внизу, в коме, а души с помощью знакомого ангела переместились в приёмную Михаила.   
– Ангел – это знаменитый Кастиэль? Как вас, сопляки, угораздило стакнуться с одним из этих обдолбанных долбоклюев?   
– Эй, Кас не такой, как остальные!  
– Ну да, помню-помню. Именно из-за него у нас тут четыре земных года назад такая жопа началась… Все пернатые, весь обслуживающий персонал, техники, охрана, психолухи, буквально все, кроме душ, внезапно посыпались, как спелые груши, а мы остались тут втроём – кто мог хоть что-то сделать. Пришлось налаживать всю эту ангельскую машинерию, разбираться в их колдунстве. Вы хоть представляете, что значит перезапустить безо всяких инструкций чуть не сто миллиардов личных ячеек?   
– Нет, Эш, – оторвался от бутылки Дин. – Мы не представляем, но рады, что тебе это удалось.  
– Мне и ещё паре таких же, как я, гениев. Мы довольно быстро нашли друг друга в Раях по всему миру и теперь поддерживаем связь. А то, кто вас, Винчестеров, знает, – вдруг вы опять такое учудите, что Небеса вздрогнут.   
– От скромности не помрёшь, да, Эш?  
– Ха! Конечно не помру – я ведь уже мёртв!  
– И зря ты на Кастиэля бочку катишь, – не сдавался Дин. – Это другой ангел всё устроил, Метатрон. А Кас стал его первой жертвой. Впрочем, Кас его и прищучил, если не знаешь.  
– Да знаю, знаю, – тощий гений привычно взъерошил хайр. – Ангелы те ещё сплетники.   
– Вот, собственно, поэтому мы и пришли к тебе, – решил подступиться к главному Сэм. – Ты нужен нам там, внизу, живым и здоровым. Нам нужен тот, кто сможет разобраться с древним компьютером, который работает на магии и, собственно, создан для магических нужд в середине прошлого века. После того, как ты не дал рухнуть Небесам вслед за ангелами, думаю, он тебе на один зубок будет.   
– Фига се, – присвистнул Эш. – Вы, ребята, не мелочитесь. Воскрешение же не доступно людям! И даже ангелы не смогут воскресить того, чьё тело давно сгнило в земле.  
– Твоё тело… – замялся Сэм. – Эш, Дин и Бобби нашли твой обугленный труп, им оставалось только посолить его и дать догореть до конца. Они закопали пепел и кости.  
– Так тем более, – совершенно не расстроился тот.   
– Михаил обещал создать тебе тело, – Сэм состроил свои щенячьи глазки, но Дин был уверен, что на хитрожопого хакера смертельное оружие брата не подействует. И не ошибся.  
– Ух, ты! Сам главнюк обещал! Ну, теперь всё: реки пивом потекут, звёзды алмазами посыплются. А только мне-то с того тела какой прок? У меня тут всё схвачено, – повёл он голой рукой вокруг. – Место, где мне нравится быть, дело, которым нравится заниматься и куча цыпочек в миллиардах персональных домиков, которые не прочь познакомиться с симпатичным пришельцем.   
– Но ты же понимаешь, что это всё – ненастоящее! – горячо воскликнул Дин. Он не любил много говорить, но сейчас понимал, что слова Сэма почему-то отскакивают от Эша, как горох от стенки, хотя в прошлый раз тот тусил именно с братом, задроты нашли общий язык, помнится. – Ты считаешь время земными годами, слушаешь земную музыку…  
– Не, это не земная, – махнул в сторону своего компьютерного монстра Эш. – Это пернатые крутят. Не знаю, с чего, но они почему-то враз зафанатели с Винса Винсенте. И, если меня не подводит мой склероз, то этот Винс с тем ничтожеством, которое я помню, не имеет ничего общего. У этого действительно хорошие мелодии, крепкие тексты, а поёт он так, что поневоле начинаешь подпевать.   
Винчестеры переглянулись.  
– И давно?  
– Что давно? – вздёрнул светлые брови Эш.  
– Давно крылатые зафанатели?  
– Да не очень, по-вашему с месяц будет.  
– Эш, Винс – это Люцифер, – без предисловий ляпнул Сэм. Дин всегда поражался способности того сообщать людям шокирующие известия в лоб. И люди при этом в обморок почему-то не валились. Всё же, братец что-то знал про человеков такое, чего никогда не мог постичь Дин. – Он снова на свободе, и в этом опять косвенно виноваты мы. Но Люцифер – не самая главная наша проблема, уж поверь. С беглым архангелом мы справимся, если Америка уцелеет. Оказалось, что люди гораздо опаснее всех ангелов и демонов вместе взятых.  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка, с этого места поподробнее, – Эш вручил братьям ещё по бутылке, а сам из-за стойки переместился на своё крутящееся кресло в центре паутины кабелей.  
– Если поподробнее, то в тот день, когда меня ждали у вас, один Тёмный Жнец перетащил моё тело с запертой в нём душой в Россию…  
Когда Сэм закончил свой рассказ, на столе рядом с креслом громоздилось не меньше дюжины пустых бутылок, шелуха от орешков покрывала пол в радиусе трёх ярдов, хотя все трое старались не мусорить, а голос у Сэма напоминал скрип несмазанной двери. А ведь, казалось бы, на Небеса прибыли только души, без бренных тел. Но если хозяин данного персонального Рая желает достоверности, то и жажда, и голод, и усталость будут настоящими хоть у него, хоть у гостей.   
– Да уж, вы там не на шутку увязли, tovarisch’s инквизиторы.  
– «И», – поправил хакера Дин.  
– Чё?  
– Множественное число от «товарищ» будет «товарищи». Только в России это обращение больше не популярно.  
– Да и пофиг, – уже в который раз взлохматил шевелюру Эш. – Мне что-то даже интересно стало, как вы выкрутитесь.   
– Без тебя – хреново выкрутимся. Нам придётся обратиться к Фрэнку Деверо, а он…  
– Тот ещё засранец, – ухмыльнулся Эш. – Отказался с нами работать, когда мы тут остались одни. Заперся в своём вагончике и знаки отвращающие намалевал. Всё то поле закрылось намертво. Только недавно снова открыл, когда Михаил вернулся. Кстати, чувачки, а не ваших ли это рук дело? Люцифера вы выпустили, так, может, и его старшего братца тоже?  
Винчестеры молча кивнули, синхронно и настороженно, не зная, обрадует эта новость их знакомого или огорчит.  
– Ну, точно в каждой бочке затычки! – Эш подкинул орешек, поймал его ртом и с хрустом раскусил. – Ладно, так уж и быть, возвращаюсь. Скучно тут стало, как начальство вернулось. Неинтересно. У вас внизу повеселее будет. Только с вас билет на концерт этого Винса Винсенте. Хочется вживую послушать, сравнить впечатления.  
Эш ещё минут пятнадцать бегал по бару, упихивая в сумку и карманы жилета какие-то платы, коробочки и прочую дребедень, хотя Винчестеры сразу сказали ему, что ничего этого он забрать вниз не сможет – созданное из Сумрака останется в Сумраке.   
– Вы не понимаете, чувачки: когда я отсюда свалю, моя ячейка схлопнется. А эти шняжки останутся снаружи, и Серёга с Воном смогут их забрать. Они-то тут останутся, им эту машинерию и держать придётся, если вы опять внизу чего-нибудь ангелопадное учудите.   
Наконец, взъерошенный больше обычного гений решил, что забрал всё нужное. Он нарисовал на двери особо сложный сигил и открыл её. За нею вместо привычного уже замусоренного лесопарка расстилался ярко-зелёный луг, посреди которого вздымалась ввысь белоснежная сверкающая башня.  
– Диспетчерская и административный корпус, – прокомментировал Эш. – Отсюда можно попасть в любую из райских ячеек, ну ещё в их ангельские помещения – конференц-зал там, казармы, темницу. Я сюда старался не соваться без необходимости, только когда Небеса закрылись, пришлось. Эта махина существует одновременно во всех сегментах шестого слоя Сумрака – и здесь, и в Евразии, Африке, везде, короче.   
– А вход где? – поинтересовался Дин, разглядывая глухую стену.  
– А где сделаем, там и будет, – ответил Эш и вытряхнул прямо на траву сначала содержимое сумки, потом – карманов. Он скомкал сумку и швырнул её от себя. Она исчезла, не долетев до травы. – Это чтобы внимание ангелов не привлекать. А ребята своё отыщут.  
Он действительно подошёл к стене и прямо на квадрате молочно-белого стекла белым же мелом начал карябать свой рисунок. Дин поморщился – звук выходил преотвратный. Кусок стены исчез, перед Винчестерами и Эшем уходила в темноту узкая лестница чёрного хода.   
– Ну что, погнали?  
– А лифт ты нарисовать не мог? – проворчал Дин.  
– Так крылатые лифтом не пользуются. Так что ножками, ножками.   
Где-то через полчаса, по ощущениям Дина, он решил, что в Рай ему не хочется. Здесь постоянно приходится перемещаться на своих двоих, и если в прошлый раз это было как-то не очень напряжно, то в этот он уже, кажется, отмотал свои сто миль23, причём с лихвой. На второй сотне миль Дин решил, что в его райской ячейке, если он туда когда-нибудь попадёт, будет такой же бар, как у Эша, разве что помещённый в бункере. И чтобы от стойки до кровати не больше пары шагов. Ну ладно, пять – два от стойки до комнаты, перешагнуть порог и два до кровати. В середине третьего столетия подъёма мыслей уже не осталось, только боль в ногах, стук крови в ушах и шершавость перил под ладонью, не дававшая отключиться. А потом всё вдруг закончилось, и они ввалились в ту самую приёмную, куда их переместил Кас, когда вся эта райская опупея только начиналась.   
– Так-так, Винчестеры. А я уже заждалась.  
Коричневая куртка Билли, её джинсы, ковбойские сапоги и копна чёрных кудряшек смотрелись посреди этого белого пространства очень эффектно. Дин бы даже восхитился картиной, если бы… если бы это была не Билли.   
– Эээ… Привет. Мы тут по делу, – осторожно поздоровался он, машинально передвигаясь так, чтобы встать перед Сэмом и Эшем, загородить их от ангела смерти. – Ты на отчёт к начальству? Тогда мы за тобой.  
– Да нет. Я тоже по делу. По моему делу. За вашими потрёпанными душонками. Я даже и мечтать не могла, что вы явитесь ко мне оба. Можно сказать, с доставкой на дом.  
– Но мы не умерли! – подал голос из-за спины Сэм. Молодец, не лезет вперёд, не создаёт толкучки. – Наши тела живы!  
– Это ненадолго, – ухмыльнулась Жнец. – Ваши души отделены от них, и ничто не помешает мне забрать их туда, куда они должны были попасть давно. Ты коптишь небо двенадцать лишних лет, Дин. Подумай, скольких бед избежала бы эта планета, если бы ты умер тогда, после инфаркта, как и положено?  
– Нет, – упрямо продолжил Сэм. – Всё было бы гораздо хуже, ведь без Дина некому было бы остановить Апокалипсис.  
– Так, может, и не надо было его останавливать, а, Сэм? – Билли неожиданно оказалась рядом с братом, и Дин моментально развернулся, чтобы быть лицом к опасности. – Ты умер одиннадцать лет назад и был мёртв два дня. Ты уже разлагался. Клетки мозга начали размягчаться, терять мембраны, превращаться в осклизлую студенистую массу. Газы - распирать кишечник. Тебя вернули демоны, Сэмми. Ты считаешь, это было правильно?  
– Это было правильно, – Дин положил руку на плечо Билли, намереваясь отвлечь её от брата.  
– Вот это правильно! – Жнец резко развернулась и всадила руку внутрь Дина. Куда-то туда, где должно было находиться несуществующее сердце.   
Он не почувствовал боли, только странное онемение. Билли сжала внутри кулак, повернула его, и сознание Дина начало плыть, приёмная закружилась перед глазами, при этом испуганные лица брата и Эша оставались на месте, только подёрнулись дымкой.  
– Билли, прекрати немедленно! – голос Михаила громыхнул, отдаваясь звоном не то от стен приёмной, не то от сводов черепа, только какой череп у голой души? – Ты не вправе уводить никого силой!  
\- Плевала я на ваши права! – и ещё раз повернула кулак, в другую сторону.   
Перед глазами Дина потемнело, как будто в приёмной погасили свет, только глаза брата светились серым отчаяньем. И вдруг всё закончилось. Он сморгнул и увидел, как голова Билли бессильно обвисает, а из груди у неё торчит окровавленное остриё ангельского клинка. Клинок убрался обратно в тело, а ангел смерти мягко осела и распласталась, как сломанная кукла. Пополз запах жжёных перьев, на белом полу проступили угольные очертания крыльев. Перед Дином, над телом Жнеца стоял Кас, с кончика клинка в его руке сорвалась и упала красная капля.   
– Вон. Все – вон! – громыхнул Михаил, и в следующее мгновенье свет из ослепляющего белого стал тёплым, жёлтым.   
Дин резко сел на кровати, машинально ощупывая грудь. Перед глазами всё немного плыло, и встревоженное лицо Алека как будто колыхалось. Его пухлые губы шевельнулись, Дин машинально ответил:  
– В порядке. Я в порядке, – хотя этот самый порядок ещё предстояло проверить.  
Сэм одним длинным движением взметнулся со своей кровати, стоящей рядом, через проход, оттёр Алека и, откинув руку Дина, задрал ему футболку, рассматривая исхудавшую до состояния кожа да кости грудь. Дин тоже опустил глаза вниз. Дыры не было.   
– Фух, кажется, всё нормально, – констатировал Сэм, садясь на свою кровать.   
– Не знаю, – задумался Дин. – Кас, ты не мог бы проверить мне душу? Вдруг эта сучка отхватила от неё кусок?  
– Я… Не думаю, что разумным будет это, – замялся ангел. Он стоял посреди комнаты в одном костюме, в его бежевый плащ заворачивался вполголоса матерящийся голоногий Эш. Похоже, Сумрак восстановил ему тело, не озаботившись одеждой. – Боль непереносимая ждёт тебя, а ты и так по моей вине немало вытерпел.  
– Вытерпел и это перетерплю. Ну же, дружище, мне надо знать!  
– Я могу проверить без лишней боли, – раздался сухой голос от двери. В тёмном проёме торчала тощая фигура в кашемировом пальто и с тростью с серебряным набалдашником.  
– Зззрасссь… – сумел выдавить из себя Дин. Остальные не смогли и этого.  
– Приветствую, – вежливо ответил Смерть. – Тебе лучше прилечь, так нам будет удобнее.  
– Нет, – перед тощим Всадником взгромоздился Сэм, полностью загородив его от Дина. – Я не думаю, что это будет хорошей идеей. После того, что вы сделали с нами там, в баре «У Хуана», я не могу вам доверять…  
– Что ж, ты прав, – ответил Смерть и немного отодвинулся, теперь Дин мог видеть его костистое лицо из-за рукава брата. – В то время мне нужно было соединиться с моими братьями, нас ждало новое дело, но расставаться с этим телом просто так было глупо. Поэтому я с радостью откликнулся на вызов Дина. Вкусная еда, приятное общество и занимательная игра в этические загадки – что может быть лучше для прощания? Твой брат выиграл, ты можешь гордиться, Сэм. Кстати, я – горжусь.   
– И всё равно я не могу допустить вас к брату. Лучше пусть он живёт с половиной души, чем умрёт.  
– Ах, ты об этом? – едва обозначил улыбку Смерть. – Смотри.  
Он положил трость на кровать Сэма, медленно, как делают фокусники в цирке, поднял руки и снял с безымянного пальца правой массивную серебряную печатку. Продемонстрировал её зрителям, замершим в полутёмной комнате, опустил в карман пальто. Вынул руку и повертел обеими, совершенно пустыми.   
– Теперь веришь?  
– Сэм, не дури, – тихо сказал Дин. – Отойди, пусть он сделает своё дело. Я вам верю, – это он уже сказал Смерти, глядя прямо в тусклые карие глаза.   
– Что ж, похвально, – Смерть разошёлся с Сэмом, умудрившись в узком пространстве прохода не прикоснуться к нему даже краешком пальто. – Опустись на подушку, Дин, я сделаю всё быстро, но ты будешь без сознания. Ты не почувствуешь боли.   
Дин лёг, а Смерть устроился на краю его постели и потянулся двумя пальцами к его лбу. Дин почувствовал сухое прохладное прикосновение, а в следующий момент Смерть уже стоял над ним, надевая на палец кольцо. Вокруг столпились домочадцы бункера, их оказалось неожиданно много – ещё и Лукич проявился. Все они благоразумно стояли с внешних сторон коек, подальше от Всадника.  
– Итак, рад сообщить, что душа Дина в целости и сохранности, правда, так же потрёпана, как и полтора года назад. Ваш образ жизни слишком быстро сжигает ваши силы, Дин, Сэм. Не мешает притормозить.  
И тут в кармане Сэма зазвонил сотовый. Он торопливо вынул его и выметнулся из комнаты, виновато говоря в трубку по-русски: «Да, извини, я тут заболтался с другом, но ты зря волнуешься, у нас всё хорошо…»  
– С другом? – поднял бровь Смерть.   
– Не с врагом же, – криво усмехнулся Дин. В висках начинало шуметь, прогулка на Небеса закончилась, начинались будни с почти постоянной болью, голодом, тошнотой и отвратительными травяными настоями Каса.   
Смерть подумал, поиграл бровями, повертел в руках набалдашник трости.   
– Странно, но меня не шокирует мысль, что я мог бы считать вас друзьями. Кстати, без малого тысяча четыреста жизней, перекинутых из того мира в этот, на Равновесии не сказались. Это если вас вдруг такое волновало.  
Дин покраснел – когда они с Сэмом спасали Алека и его друзей, о Равновесии он даже не вспомнил. А должен был, раз теперь поставлен его хранить.   
– Вы сейчас куда? Обратно в Африку?  
– Именно. Я вынужден был вернуться ненадолго, чтобы кооптировать нового Жнеца, у вас тут слишком большая текучка кадров. Рад был повидать вас, Дин, Эшли, Алек, Кастиэль. Фрол Лукич, – Смерть слегка кивнул домовому, тот ответил уважительным поклоном. – Передайте Сэму, что я простил его за ту выходку с цепями. Все мы совершаем ошибки, и всем нам приходится искупать их. Некоторым смертью, другим – только готовностью отдать жизнь. Но искренняя готовность зачастую важнее самого акта.   
Смерть исчез совершенно беззвучно, никакого шелеста крыльев, даже воздух заполнил образовавшуюся пустоту без хлопка.   
– Это кто был? – подал голос Алек. – И как он через всю вашу защиту прошёл?  
– Смерть, – коротко ответил Дин. – От него нет защиты.  
– В смысле «смерть»? Та самая, с косой?  
– Та самая. Четвёртый Всадник Апокалипсиса, который на белом коне. А косу я ему сломал. Нечаянно.  
– Очешуеть, – коротко ответил Алек, и все засмеялись, даже Дин, хоть он и морщился при этом.   
Его быстренько оставили одного, и он заснул, завернувшись в одеяло. Матрас был комковатый, ночник стоял не с правильной стороны, но Дина это уже не волновало – измученное тело восполняло силы, затраченные на программу перестройки и очищения, а душа – на похождения на Небесах и битву с Тёмным Жнецом.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
22 Песня группы Kaleo «Way down we go», насладиться можно здесь: www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-7IHOXkiV8, текст и перевод: www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kaleo/way_down_we_...  
23 12-часовой бег, один из видов сверхмарафона.


	18. Верждество

**Тогда**  
Мэдисон, Корбин Тилман, Кейт, Вайолет Дюваль, прочие живые и мёртвые вервольфы, сцены убийства вервольфов. Гарт и его семья – Бесс, преподобный Джим Мейерс. Вампиры из Лебанона и Льюиса.  
 **Сейчас**  
Мир неумолимо двигался к Рождеству, и, кто знает, может, и к концу света или одной отдельно взятой страны, потому, что Максим не звонил и не писал. Организм Дина шел к выздоровлению. По крайней мере, голова уже не болела постоянно, и есть он мог, хотя и понемногу, не успевая почувствовать сытость. Но главное – он уже мог дежурить на телефоне, для этого, наконец-то, догадались выделить один из сотовых Сэма, просто оставляя его на столе-карте, когда менялись. Дежурства Дина пока не длились дольше пары часов, но и это позволяло ему чувствовать себя не окончательно бесполезной развалиной.   
Впрочем, стол-карту Эш разобрал на третий день своего появления в бункере. Он стакнулся с Алеком, ведь, как ни крути, диверсант и хакер по определению души родственные. Теперь они вдвоём периодически мотались на его Красотке по хитрым магазинам, заказывая какие-то свои электронные прибамбасы и забирая заказы в не менее хитрых местах, вплоть до Чисточины, индейско-эскимосского городишки на юге Аляски. Дин подозревал, что в этом месте вряд ли найдутся электронные мозги, но вот шаманские штучки там были наверняка, и раз гений-компьютерщик и волшебник-недоучка поехали туда вдвоём, значит, им это было надо. Впрочем, слава всем богам, в Анкоридж они улетели самолётом, и это должно было сэкономить аж двое суток минимум. И Дин честно пытался облегчить жизнь оставшегося на дежурстве Сэма.   
Их клич о централизации охотников, опрометчиво кинутый в баре на окраине Миннеаполиса, принёс неожиданно богатые плоды. Охотники никогда не стеснялись обратиться за информацией друг к другу, и люди вроде Бобби Сингера в их среде ценились на вес золота. Неважно, сколько монстров убил Бобби, важно, про скольких он знал или мог узнать. О Винчестерах и их богатейшем опыте легенды ходили уже давно, так что у кого ещё спросить про неизвестную кровожадную хрень, как не у самых знаменитых охотников Америки? Номер их телефона с молниеносной скоростью разлетелся из Миннесоты сначала по ближайшим штатам, а потом даже в Мексику и Канаду. Вначале, после дела с ведьмаком, было ещё вполне терпимо, но чем больше охотников включались в эту импровизированную сеть, тем сложнее становилось Винчестерам. Им звонили не только днём, но в любое время, и, кстати, Дин был прав – глухой ночью звонили те, кому была полная жопа. А потом некоторые отзванивались, чтобы поблагодарить. Это оказалось неожиданно приятно.   
Как ни странно, жители бункера довольно быстро приспособились к новому распорядку и даже умудрились не оголодать и не зарасти грязью. Продукты обычно привозил Алек, ему нравилось покупать еду – сказались казарменное детство и голодная юность. Фрол Лукич взял на себя обеспечение чистоты и порядка. Домовой сам за швабру не брался, но довольно действенно шпынял всех, даже Эшу ему удалось привить кое-какие элементарные навыки, а ведь грозная Элен Харвелл в своё время махнула на него рукой. Единственный, кого он пока выключил из своих объектов дрессировки, был Дин. Видимо, за время болезни деятельный брауни проникся к нему сочувствием. Или, как подозревал сам Дин, готовил особо действенную каверзу.  
В своих подозрениях он уверился, когда, проснувшись однажды днём, увидел перед своим носом покачивающийся мышиный трупик, зажатый за хвост в мозолистом кулаке Лукича.  
– Ну, и что это за импровизация? Ты предлагаешь устроить этому Джерри охотничьи похороны? – недовольно проворчал Дин. Дневной сон был необходим его измученному организму, но более приятным он от этого не стал.   
– Кота я завести предлагаю, – фыркнул Лукич.  
– Через мой труп, – Дин отодвинулся к середине кровати, раздумывая, стоит ли ему ещё вздремнуть или лучше пойти послоняться по бункеру, может, даже что-то почитать.  
– Обойдёшься, – так же хмуро ответил Лукич, но мыша убрал за спину. – Аллергии у тебя больше нет, а в доме кот должен быть. От него энергетика улучшается, во.  
Дин подозревал, что про энергетику домовой услышал по телевизору и, скорее всего, сам же и поржал втихаря. Но ругаться было лень, поэтому он попытался вразумить упрямую нечисть.  
– Мышеловки надёжнее. И вообще, откуда в бункере мыши? Тут же всё отпугивающими заклинаниями расписано!  
– Попортились, видать, где-то заклинания, – почесал кудлатый затылок Лукич. – А я в них не особо смыслю. С котом-то мы бы быстро тут всё в порядок привели.   
– Лукич, ты же сам видел – мы с Сэмом только из-за меня тут больше пяти дней подряд торчим. Как только я смогу сесть за руль – я ж на охоту сорвусь. И младшенькие со мной. А на Каса с Эшем я бы и таракана не оставил, не то что кота – забудут и уморят бедную животину голодом.   
– За это не бойся, уж молочка и мясца котейке я и сам дать могу, я-то не забуду.  
– Ага, тебе мы кота заведём, Сэм тут же собаку запросит, Алек, я не знаю, рыб каких-нибудь. Потом ульи для пчёл Кастиэлю поставим… А мне придётся валить из вашего зоопарка на все четыре стороны.  
– Ерунду говоришь, – покачал головой домовой, и Дин даже немного устыдился. Не настолько мал Сэм, чтобы выпрашивать щенка, да и Алек скорее в Супериоре аквариум заведёт, чем здесь. – Только хочешь ты или нет, а кот нужен. Мыши, они же не просто бумагу да дерево грызут – они документы портят. И до артефактов добраться могут.  
– Ладно, уговорил, – Дин махнул рукой и сел. Сон прошёл окончательно. – Возьмём мы тебе кота. А до тех пор поищи мышеловки, я, кажется, видел где-то.  
Продолжения ждать пришлось не долго. Следующий день начался у Дина в пять часов утра энергичным потрясыванием за плечо.  
– Вставай, пора.  
– Лукич, ты совсем джекниколсонулся24?   
– За котом ехать пора, – не сдавался настырный брауни.  
– Какие коты в пять утра? – по инерции попытался ворчать Дин, одеваясь. Не отстанет же упёртая нечисть, проверено.  
– Самые правильные, которые наши.  
Лукич давно научился говорить по-английски, у нечисти с языками обычно проблем нет, главное, чтобы мозги варили. Вот и русский домовой быстро начал говорить на американском английском почему-то с канзасским акцентом, хотя сам из бункера не выходил, а внутри людей и нелюдей откуда только не побывало, акцентов – хоть десятками считай. Поэтому такое странное построение фразы случайностью быть не могло. Правильный кот, который уже заранее их, бункерный. Ну, домовому виднее.  
Дин ещё успел глотнуть чьего-то полуостывшего кофе, когда Лукич вытащил его в гараж. Импала ждала. Она, кажется, даже обрадовалась – дверца, которая чуть заедала, и ею приходилось хлопать, закрылась мягко, мотор заурчал мощно. Дин пообещал себе и Детке, что как только сможет, сразу залезет под машину. Про Сэма он точно знал, что тот за весь месяц в Импалу не заглянул ни разу, бездельник.   
Ощущение мощи под руками, морозный воздух, врывающийся в щель едва приспущенного окна, податливость педали газа под ногой – только присутствие Лукича на пассажирском сиденье удержало Дина от победного клича навахо. Ночная дорога летела под колёса слабо светящейся лентой, стерня убранных полей в рассеянном свете фар серебрилась инеем. Солнце уже окрасило восточный край слабо-сиреневым, и Дин мчался прямо туда, в этот восход и в Бельвилл, который был почти в десять раз населённее Лебанона. Там жило без малого две тысячи человек и просто обязана быть ветеринарная лечебница, в которой каждый из этих двух тысяч мог приобрести питомца и всё, что для этого питомца могло понадобиться.   
Тёмную тень, мелькнувшую перед капотом, Дин даже не заметил – рефлексы сработали раньше мозга. Нога вдавила педаль тормоза, руки, ослабевшие за время болезни, но ещё кое на что способные, вывернули руль. Детку занесло и развернуло, Лукича бросило на приборную панель – в модели шестьдесят седьмого года ремни безопасности не предусмотрены, что однажды и спасло Дину жизнь.   
Он не стал проверять, что с домовым – сам оклемается, нечисть живучее людей. Вместо этого Дин рванул опять заевшую дверцу и выскочил на дорогу. Посередине, в ярком свете фар сжался в комок не то кролик, не то лисёнок. Сбивать животных Дин не любил, но пару раз случалось, от этого никто не застрахован. Каждый раз на душе у него было так погано, хоть в церковь иди да свечку ставь. Хотя, чем поможет свеча чувству стыда и сожаления, он так и не понял.   
При ближайшем рассмотрении кролико-лис оказался котёнком. Довольно взрослым уже, длиннолапым и нескладным подростком самого плебейского полосатого окраса. Посреди чистого поля, считай, где на мили и мили вокруг ни единого человеческого дома.   
– Как ты сюда попал, бедолага? – Дин протянул руку, чтобы проверить, цел ли котёнок. Тот зашипел, показывая сахарно-белые иголочки клыков. – Эй, я помочь хочу. Ну, на, понюхай руку, в ней ничего нет.  
Он не особо разбирался в кошках, Сэмми в дом тащил щенков, а не котят, но, кажется, все животные больше ориентируются на нюх, чем на зрение? Кот потянулся к пальцам, даже на лапы поднялся, заодно демонстрируя, что кости не переломаны. Понюхал кончики и провёл по ним мордой, так, что указательный палец проехался по влажным клыкам.  
– И что это значит? – спросил у котёнка Дин, впрочем, не ожидая ответа.  
– Что он признал тебя. Забирай, – ответил Лукич, незаметно оказавшийся за плечом сидящего на корточках Дина.   
– В смысле «забирай»?   
– Это и есть наш кот, – спокойно ответил домовой. – Он нас нашёл, мы его. Судьба.  
Дин не считал, что судьба – это что-то, распоряжающееся котами. Но подумал, что везти в лечебницу одного найдёныша, чтобы забрать оттуда другого – глупо как-то. Да и котёнок так забавно тёрся лбом с чётко прорисованной буквой «М» об кончики пальцев, что обмануть его было бы некрасиво. Поэтому он осторожно поднял его, поражаясь отсутствию веса и чёткости рёбер под пальцами, и сунул в с готовностью подставленные широкие ладони Лукича.   
– В лечебницу всё равно надо, – сказал он уже в машине. – Глистов там погонять и проверить, не повредил ли я ему чего.   
Ветлечебницу он нашёл быстро, звонить, правда, пришлось изрядно – в шесть утра ее хозяйка, она же врач, продавец и аптекарь, похоже, ещё спала. Но, тем не менее, ни ругаться, ни ворчать не стала, забрала котейку, быстро и профессионально пропальпировала его, заглянула в уши, в пасть, под хвост.  
– Говорите, посреди шоссе?  
– Да, где-то милях в пятнадцати к западу.   
– Судя по запущенности, животное давно уже беспризорничает. Возможно, с рождения.  
Невзрачная длинная ветврачица, бледная до прозрачности, ненакрашенная, с затянутыми резинкой светлыми волосами, улыбнулась котёнку, почёсывая ему шею. Дин ощутил едва заметный укол ревности – надо же, он тут, рядом, а улыбаются не ему. А у ветеринарши оказалась хорошая улыбка, она как будто осветила слишком бесцветное лицо.  
– Я проведу необходимые процедуры, анализы, понаблюдаю вашего найдёныша. Как его зовут?  
Дин как-то забыл, что домашним питомцам дают клички. Можно, конечно, и не выдумывать ничего, но называть кота Котом – над ним весь бункер потешаться будет. Имя пришло на ум мгновенно.  
– Фергюс.  
– Фергюс? Странная кличка, но, вы знаете, ему идёт. Если решите забрать его, возвращайтесь дней через пять.   
Она запихала кота в одну из клеток, стоящих на полу, да так ловко, что новоиспечённый Фергюс не сразу понял, что он взаперти. А когда понял – громко возмутился. И в жёлтых глазах, глядящих на Дина снизу-вверх, отразилось столько упрёка, что его палец как-то сам собой оказался просунутым между прутьев клетки и поглаживающим кота под подбородком.   
«Если решите забрать», – сказала блёклая ветврачица с лунным именем Селена. И у Дина в тот момент мелькнула даже не мысль, а тень мысли оставить найдёныша здесь, под присмотром, и уехать. Но, во-первых, Лукич, а, во-вторых, сам котейка этого бы не простили никогда. И Дин понял, что вернётся. И что этот маленький тощий и пока ещё блохастый меховой коврик будет жить у них. Ну, хоть можно будет не волноваться за документы и артефакты, которые могут пострадать от мышей.   
Он нагрузился приданым для нового жильца, которое купил тут же, в магазинчике, оборудованном в соседней комнате, обещал позвонить завтра и потащил всё к машине. Домовой, который невидимым сидел внутри, материализовался и помог загрузиться.  
– А кот-то где?  
– Здесь остался. Сказали, что его нужно дней пять наблюдать, вдруг больной.  
– Скажешь тоже, больной! – фыркнул Лукич и от возмущения, не иначе, снова исчез.   
Назад ехать было тяжелее – болезнь основательно выпила сил. Но раз их хватает, чтобы вцепиться в руль, значит, всё у него будет в порядке.   
Назавтра Дин, как и обещал, набрал Селену, они минут пять поболтали про Фергюса и котов вообще. А потом вдруг позвонил Гарт.  
– Ребята, кажется, у нас то, что вы говорили – вервольфы.  
– Постой, ты же тоже… В смысле, ты с ними или как? – не понял Дин, который как раз дежурил и принял звонок.  
– Нет, это не обычные ликантропы, обычные к нам после разгрома «Пасти Фенрира» не суются – помнят, что здесь людоедам не место. Эти – миссионеры. Они пока только мозги нам с Бесс и преподобным засирают. Но не нравятся мне что-то их рожи… Может, пошлёте кого к нам на помощь?  
Дин обещал позвать охотников, но, отключившись, тут же заорал:  
– Сэм! Быстро собирайся, у нас работа!  
Мелкий выскочил из своей комнаты, даже не надев рубахи поверх футболки, видать, торопился.  
– Совсем охренел? Какая тебе работа? Ты себя в зеркало видел? Недельный зомби краше и живее выглядит. Тебя сейчас муравей травинкой пришибёт, не то что призрак.  
– Вервольф, Сэмми, не призрак. И не важно, как я выгляжу. Волчьи миссионеры явились в Грантсберг. Звать туда охотников я опасаюсь – ну, как заодно с прочими клыкастыми и Гарта прибьют. Они же не знают, насколько он безобиден. А на телефоне Алек с Эшем посидят, хватит им отсыпаться, не слишком-то они устали. Где это видано, чтобы охотники на самолётах летали?  
– Не ворчи. Они же не на охоту летали, – насупился, но притих младшенький. – Только поведу я. А ты поедешь лёжа на заднем сиденье.   
– Как скажешь, мамочка. Только не тормози.  
Сэм действительно гнал, насколько позволяла трасса. Детка скрипела всем, чем могла, жаловалась хозяину на то, что он забыл её на целый месяц и теперь вместо того, чтобы выполнить обещание поухаживать, заставляет работать на пределе всех её лошадиных сил. Но, хвала всем волчьим и автомобильным богам, в Висконсин доставила вовремя. Почти.  
Перед домом преподобного Мейерса кипело сражение. Пара трупов валялась на краю изрытой лужайки – преподобный Джим и его семья не зря носили на шее серебряные пули, вот и пригодились. По самой лужайке катался клубок из сцепившихся тел, а в доме что-то грохотало, как будто кем-то пытались проломить внутренние стены.   
Дин и Сэм выскочили из машины и прицелились в дерущихся, но вервольфы двигались слишком быстро, а солнце как раз садилось за дом и било прицельными лучами в глаза охотников.   
– Черти бы их подрали, этих клыкастых. Ну хоть на минуту бы расцепились, – пробормотал Дин, и, как будто послушав его, клубок распался.   
На траве осталась лежать изломанная женская фигура с испачканными в крови светлыми волосами – Бесс. Щадить тех, кто напал на жену друга, Винчестеры давно отучились, поэтому выстрелы грянули одновременно. Оба нападавших, высокие крепкие мужчины, умерли, даже не поняв, откуда пришла смерть.  
– Бесс, ты слышишь меня? – Сэм присел на корточки, стараясь особо не приближаться к раненой. Вервольф в боевой трансформации не склонен прислушиваться к голосу разума, а получить смертельный удар когтями можно и от полудохлого оборотня. – Бесс, это Сэм Винчестер, друг Гарта, помнишь, мы с тобой вместе угодили в ловушку твоей мачехи?  
– Сэм… – глаза Бесс отливали яростной желтизной, клыки мешали говорить, но она всё же попыталась. – В доме… отец и Гарт в доме… Гарт…  
Что Бесс хотела сказать про мужа, осталось неизвестным, она, похоже, потеряла сознание. Но так как клыки и когти не исчезли, то и помирать прямо сейчас не собиралась. В волчьем облике, пусть он так только назывался, у вервольфов раны исцелялись очень быстро, особенно если были нанесены не серебром. Как бы ни порвали Бесс напавшие, помощь ей не требовалась.   
– Дин, я вхожу, ты – страхуешь, – командирским тоном произнёс Сэм, и Дину оставалось только скрипеть зубами. В его состоянии толку от него было немного, разве что действительно попытаться отстреливать врагов раньше, чем они доберутся до брата: верный кольт пальцы ещё держали крепко.   
В просторном холле посреди залитого кровью ковра лежал преподобный Джим Мейерс, в его широко разрезанном горле сахарно светился позвоночник. Чтобы так полоснуть серебряным ножом, а другой вервольфа бы не взял, – нужно иметь нечеловеческую силу. Сверху опять что-то грохнуло, треснуло, раздался вой. Сэм молнией метнулся вверх по лестнице. Дин, проклиная свою слабость и неуместную ловкость мелкого, заковылял следом.   
На верхнюю площадку лестницы выходили две двери, и обе они были разбиты буквально в щепки. В проёме одной располосованная в кровь вервольфица держала за шкирку мальчика лет двух, а в другой снова мелькали руки с когтями, залитые кровью ноги и обрывки одежды. Волко-люди рвали друг друга, сосредоточенно пыхтя и только повизгивая, когда особенно сильно доставалось. Дин взял на прицел женщину, а она немедленно схватила ребёнка на сгиб руки, второй приставив к его тельцу серебряный нож.   
Сэм выстрелил в потолок, и клубок распался. На полу остался лежать истерзанный Гарт в боевой трансформации. Винчестерам ещё не приходилось видеть его таким, но, надо отметить, что добавления в виде выдающихся клыков и жёлтой радужки глаз не сильно изменили его некрасивое лицо. Это по-прежнему был добряк Гарт, он снова был без сознания, и на лице его застыло искреннее недоумение.   
– Охотниччччки, – прошипела женщина. Клыки мешали говорить, но её это не останавливало. – Ещё одно ваше движение, и щенок сдоххххнет. Пистолеты на пол.  
Братья медленно опустили оружие и чуть отодвинули ногой в сторону.   
– Вниз.  
Дин спиной вперёд начал спускаться, за ним точно так же Сэм. Они не могли отвести глаз от своих пистолетов, оставшихся наверху. Следом за Сэмом спустились и все трое оборотней, женщина продолжала прижимать к ребёнку нож. Он, видимо, обжигал кожу маленького вервольфа, мальчик начал хныкать и выкручиваться.  
– Прекрати, маленькая тварь! – заорала вервольфица и отвела руку для удара.  
В то же мгновенье в её плечо вошла серебряная пуля, а следующие два выстрела прикончили мужчин. Дин поднял глаза – с площадки лестницы свешивалась худая рука со слишком большой для него береттой.  
«Вот же мальчишка, – облегчённо выдохнул Дин. – Нет бы взять кольт, сделанный под нормальную руку, нужно было хапнуть пушку младшенького. А не додумался, что Сэму нормальное оружие просто мало».   
Тонкие пальцы Гарта бессильно разжались, беретта серебряной рыбкой полетела вниз, прямо в подставленные ладони метнувшегося за своей игрушкой Сэма. Одновременно с этим в распахнутую входную дверь вбежала Бесс. Сквозь продранную кофту было видно чистое тело – раны уже затянулись. Она метнулась к плачущему малышу, подняла и прижала, ощупывая и приговаривая:  
– Ну, ну, Гарти, маленький, успокойся. Мама здесь, мама с тобой…  
– Гарти? – Дин удивлённо поднял бровь.  
– Гарт Фицджеральд Пятый, – Гарт Фицджеральд Четвёртый собирал себя в кучку, опираясь на качающиеся перила. – Вовремя вы, ребята.  
Выглядел он так, будто его пытались порезать на параллельные прямые – весь в красную полоску. Ран, похоже, было слишком много и если заживление шло, то снаружи этого было пока не видно. Глаза Гарта на мгновение поголубели, но боль, видимо, была очень сильной, так что он, охнув, снова перешёл в волчью ипостась.   
– Нехило тебя отроссомашили, – покачал головой Дин.  
– Жато я их нешлабо отгартил, – из разбитых губ торчали окровавленные клыки и, кажется, одного не хватало.  
– Слейтесь уже в экстазе, братья по разуму, – фыркнул Сэм.  
– Завидует, – качнул в его сторону подбородком Дин.  
– Ещщё бы, – Гарт уже дополз до конца лестницы, впереди было пространство, свободное от перил, но не от мусора и трупов под ногами. – Ему недоштупно вышокое ишкушштво игры жвуками.  
– Я бы вас поздравил с рождением наследника, но обстоятельства, – Дин хлопнул по плечу Гарта, тот качнулся и уцепился за куртку Сэма. Тогда Дин подошёл к Бесс, принял у неё ребёнка, чтобы она могла подойти к телу отца, от которого не отводила глаз.   
Маленький вервольф выглядел совершенно нормальным ребёнком. Дин не знал, во сколько они начинают оборачиваться, но или младший Гарти не понял, какой опасности подвергался, или просто пока не умел менять ипостась. Его отец кое-как проковылял от лестницы в центр гостиной, присел на корточки рядом с женой. Они обнялись, и Бесс разрыдалась, пряча лицо на впалой груди мужа.  
– Тише, тише, жаинька моя, – забормотал Гарт, и Винчестеры переглянулись. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, пристрастие их друга к уменьшительно-ласкательным словечкам осталось неизменным.  
– Испортят ребёнка, – сунул мальчика Сэму Дин. – Засюсюкают до смерти.  
– Бесс не даст, – так же тихо ответил Сэм, передавая свободной рукой Дину его кольт. – Она настоящая волчица, с ней и Гарта не страшно оставить, и его отпрыска.  
Дин шагнул к нападавшей вервольфице, которая, тихонько подвывая, ползла в сторону входной двери. Вздёрнул её на ноги, не обращая внимания на кровь, заливающую её плечо и попавшую ему на руку.  
– Вставай, красотка, разговор есть.  
– Дин, может, не надо? – тихо спросил Сэм.  
– Надо, Сэмми, надо. Нам многое надо узнать у барышни. А она нам это всё подробненько расскажет…  
– И что после? Убьёшь меня? Или отпустишь? – сверкнула волчица подбитым янтарным глазом.  
– Убью, конечно. Таких, как ты, с кровавой кашей вместо мозгов, в живых оставлять нельзя. Но не расстраивайся. Если расскажешь всё без утайки, боль закончится.  
– Дин, давай я…  
– Сэм, не дури. Я знаю, как это делать, и умею. Это моя работа, если не забыл.  
И старший почти волоком потащил вервольфицу в подвал. Дверь за ним плотно закрылась. Сэм болезненно сморщился, но за братом не пошёл. Он сам терпел пытки и пытал, но видеть, как это делает брат, ему отчаянно не нравилось. У Дина такая боль всегда была в глазах при внешне бесстрастном лице… Слишком легко Сэм тогда убил Аластора, не позволил прочувствовать всё, что вынес брат.   
Сэм отвернулся от двери, выдрал прядь своих волос из кулачка малыша и перевёл взгляд на тело преподобного и двух людей, горюющих о нём. Даже обратившись или родившись с жаждой кровавой плоти, эти трое не стали людоедами, оставшись людьми.   
– Пупсёночек, ну всё, иди наверх, собирай вещички, – Гарт последний раз поцеловал жену в лоб и отодвинулся.   
– Гарт, ты что, собрался куда-то?  
– Нам тут нельзя оставаться, – тот оглянулся. Раны от когтей на лице исчезли, остались только кровавые разводы. – Мы слишком нашумели, к тому же, это уже второе побоище в доме преподобного Мейерса. Если первое удалось объяснить нападением, то сейчас… Нам надо уезжать.  
– Есть куда? – сложил бровки домиком Сэм.  
– Куда-нибудь, – пожал костлявыми плечами Гарт. – Жалко преподобного, умнейший был человек. И доброты неимоверной.  
– А с этим домом что? И с трупами?  
– Придётся всё сжечь, – Гарт обвёл взглядом разгромленную гостиную. Непонятно, как волкам это удалось, но они сломали даже пианино – из проломленной передней деки торчали обрывки струн. – Заодно устроим моему тестю охотничьи похороны. Он заслужил, Сэм, правда. Джим хоть и с клыками был, но столько людей спас, возвращая нас, обращённых, к свету.  
– Да верю я тебе, верю, – Сэм снова выдернул волосы из цепкого маленького кулачка. – Может, возьмёшь сына, пока он меня не оскальпировал на радость Дину, а я трупы с лужайки притащу?  
– Нет уж, лучше ты мелкого подержи. Трупы я отгартаю – ты «Exorcizamus te» пробормотать не успеешь, – сверкнул вытянувшимися клыками Гарт. – А где Дин?  
– В подвале, с вашей подругой беседует. Эй, не мешай ему! – Сэм свободной рукой ухватил Гарта за плечо. – Дин знает, что делает, уж поверь. Да и не сможет она ему навредить – у неё серебряная пуля в ключице застряла.   
– Винчестеры, как же я по вам соскучился! – Гарт по привычке попытался облапить Сэма, но бросил взгляд на свою залитую кровью одежду и только рукой махнул.  
Он в два захода притащил с лужайки четыре трупа, разложил их на деревянной лестнице, а тело тестя унёс вглубь дома, в его спальню. Помог жене вытащить сумки и коробки с вещами, без которых она не могла обойтись. По лицу Бесс непрерывно текли слёзы, но она действовала разумно и чётко. Сэм в очередной раз подумал, что Гарту повезло с женой: умная и сильная женщина, она разглядела за его некрасивостью и странным воспитанием доброе сердце и живой ум. А что у Гарта тараканы в голове стадами бегают – так это и неплохо. Он сможет говорить с сыном на равных в каждый момент его взросления.   
Дверь подвала распахнулась, из неё спиной вперёд вывалился Дин, волоча за собой труп вервольфицы.  
– Черти бы побрали Каса вместе с его терапией! Впервые в жизни не могу женщину на руках пару ярдов пронести!  
Он ещё ворчал, когда они в три пары рук поливали дом бензином, а Бесс смотрела с лужайки, прижимая сына к груди.  
Дом полыхнул с треском взрывающихся паров, разом со всех сторон.  
– Куда вы теперь? – обратился к Гарту Сэм.  
– Не знаю, – хлюпнул тот. В глазах его стояли слёзы, и он, по обыкновению, их не стыдился. – На юг, наверное.  
– В Сент-Луис, – Дин ухватил Сэма за рукав куртки. – Помнишь тот дом, где ты пытался с собой покончить? Ну тот, с сейфом.  
– Придурок! Я заклятье снимал! – Сэм дёрнул рукой, освобождая рукав, присмотрелся к брату, но счёл его состояние пока приемлемым, не требующим срочного помещения в горизонтальное положение. – Точно, тот дом принадлежит Хранителям Знаний, продали его незаконно, я докажу это в два счёта. Только там такой срач…  
– Ребята, я не понял, вы предлагаете нам пожить в вашем доме, пока мы не найдём жильё?  
– Нет, Гарт, – ответил за обоих Дин. – Мы предлагаем тебе работу и служебную квартиру. Помнишь, ты взял на себя дело Бобби после его смерти? Продолжи, а? Если ты возьмёшься консультировать охотников хотя бы одного штата, а лучше весь Восток, мы с Сэмом сможем заняться своими делами.   
– Ничего не получится, – повесил длинный нос Гарт. – Я – вервольф, охотники свяжутся со мной с единственной целью – убить меня, Бесс и малыша.   
– Во-первых, никто, кроме нас с Дином не знает о твоей проблеме. Для всех ты женился и отошёл от дел, – тут же подхватил Сэм. – Во-вторых, Америка возвращается в мировое сообщество Иных, а там немного другие порядки, мы тебе расскажем. Слушай, я сделаю тебя координатором Востока, притащу тебе библиотечную заначку Бобби и буду платить зарплату, только соглашайся!  
– Ты – зарплату? Как это?  
– Сэмми у нас Великий Инквизитор, это тебе не полтергейст чихнул, – ухмыльнулся Дин. – Иди, помоги Бесс загрузиться, по дороге мы всё объясним.  
Объяснять пришлось Дину, по телефону, потому что Гарт ни за что не согласился оставить старенький пикап преподобного и тащился следом за Импалой со скоростью стельной коровы. В общем, вместо десяти часов до Сент-Луиса пилили двое суток. Зато ребёнок не успевал сильно устать, да и Дин из-за частых остановок на природе и ночёвки в нормальной кровати чувствовал себя почти здоровым.   
Единственное, что раздражало Дина, помимо скорости передвижения – это то, что включить радио не было практически никакой возможности. Все радиостанции, на всех волнах, как сговорившись, крутили последний хит Винса Винсенте. Его песня «Мы падаем» вторую неделю уверенно держалась на вершине хит-парада и звучала, казалось, отовсюду. Даже Сэм не выдержал и включал радио только чтобы послушать новости. Но в тех новостях ничего интересного для них не сообщали.  
– Что она сказала? Та вервольфица? – тихонько поинтересовался Сэм на одной из остановок, пока Фицджеральды с сюсюканьем пытались накормить сына сырым фаршем. – Она сказала хоть что-то?  
– Выложила всё, как падре на исповеди, только толку нам с этого ноль, – Дин отвернулся. Смотреть на это непотребство он не мог. Сэма он воспитывал совсем по-другому: по его мнению, ребёнок должен есть всё, что дают, а если не ест, значит, не голоден. Впрочем, мелкому и в таких спартанских условиях удавалось выторговать у старшего брата всё, что хотелось, а не что тот считал полезным. – Кто был тем мессией, они так и не поняли. Он пил кровь, прокусывая вены, а потом раздирал грудь и съедал сердце жертвы. Верпир как он есть, по всем признакам. Подводил к мысли, что из Иных должны остаться только вервольфы и вампиры, остальных нужно будет уничтожить, но потом, когда вся Америка их стараниями поделится на скот и пастухов.   
Сэм вопросительно поднял бровь.  
– Призывал их малыми семьями идти по стране, половину жителей каждого города по пути обращать, а второй питаться. Правда, не особо понимаю, как это можно применить к вервольфам – у них же питательный ресурс невозобновляемый: сердце, в отличие от крови, не восстанавливается. Короче, дети, старики и больные им не нужны, их – на еду. Ну, понятно, они же будут топливом для Сумрака после срабатывания заклинания. Взрослых – кого обратить, кого загнать в коррали. Он так ездил по стране, выступал перед крупными гнёздами и стаями, причём и клыкастые, и блохастые считали его своим. Потом в Лос-Анжелесе устроил себе аутодафе при большом скоплении народу. Взобрался на поленницу, пустил себе серебряную пулю в живот и уронил факел под ноги. Что самое странное, я сейчас порылся в полицейских хрониках ЛА за октябрь, там есть упоминание вандализма, но никаких сообщений о трупах. Выходит, или на том костре даже кости сгорели до пепла, а это невозможно. Или он был иллюзией, качественным дублем. Тогда объясняются все его верпирные способности.   
– Но почему здесь вервольфы напали на вервольфов?   
– Преподобный Мейерс никогда не позволил бы убивать людей. Да и Гарт тоже, это он с виду рохля придурочный, был бы таким на самом деле, не дожил бы до своих лет. Я другого не пойму. Если они уже пару месяцев, ну ладно, месяц в своём крестовом походе, то почему мы ничего не знаем о вырезанных городах? И по телеку ничего.  
– Знаем, Дин, – Сэм отвернулся на дорогу. – Как думаешь, сколько вампиров и вервольфов было на побережьях? Там, конечно, самая большая плотность населения, но не столько же, сколько перебили мы и другие охотники. Счёт уже идёт на тысячи. Наверняка из тех, что мы сожгли сегодня, только та девушка и, может, один из мужчин, слышали своего мессию. Остальные – обращённые, поколение второе или третье. Четвёртое поколение для них бесполезно, они могут обращаться только в полнолуние. Те, кого мы убиваем сейчас – это и есть выжившие.   
– Звездец, – коротко охарактеризовал ситуацию Дин.  
– Гартец, – кивнул на семейство вервольфов Сэм. – Если пользоваться терминологией нашего друга.   
Дин выругался, мешая английские слова с русскими и испанскими, и побрёл к Импале – нужно было продолжать путь.  
– Ну, вот, – Сэм виновато поглядывал то на обшарпанный фасад и завалы мусора вокруг дома 2111 по Де Фэй стрит, то на Фицджеральдов, с восторгом глядящих на своё новое жильё. – Только не пугайтесь бедлама внутри. Там сорок лет жила одна сумасшедшая, сторожила проклятье, которое сама же и выпустила.   
– А Сэмми то проклятье ликвиднул.  
– Ага, с твоей помощью. И сейф Дин потом расколошматил, чтобы точно никаких остаточных явлений.   
– Ребята, а оставайтесь сегодня здесь, – сияя всей своей подвижной физиономией, предложил Гарт. – Сочельник же! Куда вы поедете на ночь глядя?  
Винчестеры переглянулись. Они опять забыли про праздник. Впрочем, все христианские праздники, выросшие из языческих, означали для них только повышенный объём работы и разве что пару раз в жизни что-то похожее на праздничный ужин после. Один раз даже была ёлка – когда Сэм пытался сделать Дину настоящим последнее в его жизни Рождество. Но у детей ёлка должна быть обязательно, как и подарки, и праздничный ужин.   
– Хорошо. Мы скоро. Вы там немного разгребите, чтобы можно было всем усесться.  
И Импала мигнула задними огнями на повороте.   
А через час в доме уже светились гирлянды на кривоватой, но настоящей ёлке, на отмытом столе в свете свечей сверкал фарфор и исходила паром копчёная индейка, подогретая ещё в магазине. И Сэм и Дин отмечали самое настоящее Рождество с милым семейством, с ребёнком, которого вскоре усыпил мистер Шипелка. С пивом, которое больше не брало Гарта – метаболизм вервольфов перерабатывал алкоголь практически без последствий. Бесс мило и вдохновенно пела гимны, а Гарт аккомпанировал ей на расстроенном пианино. Это было, пожалуй, самое мирное и тихое рождество в жизни Винчестеров.   
И утро настало тихое, ослепительно-белое от выпавшего за ночь снега. Даже жалко было уезжать, но дела торопили, к тому же, Дина ждал ещё и полосатый Фергюс, обманывать которого ему не хотелось.  
Дин свернул на заправку в Фэрвью и поплёлся в туалет, пока Сэм затаривался съестным – утро уже давно закончилось, снег растаял, завтрак в новом доме оборотней остался далеко на востоке и достаточно давно в прошлом, вместе с обязательными обнимашками. Он успел краем глаза заметить мелькнувшую в мутном зеркале тень, когда на затылок ему обрушился удар, и всё погрузилось в темноту.   
Первой пришла уже привычная головная боль и её верная спутница тошнота. Дин открыл глаза. Светлее не стало. Видимо, кто-то сердобольный выключил ночник. А то, что в темноте он запросто промахнётся мимо ведра, этот умник не догадался. Ему же хуже – утром сам и будет блевотину убирать, Лукич проследит. Но пока можно потерпеть, тем более, что рвать, похоже, нечем.   
В темноте кто-то шевельнулся рядом и вздохнул. Дин попытался развернуться на звук, но оказалось, что это не так просто – запястья стянуты за спиной. Как только он это понял, руки тут же заболели под слишком тугими путами.   
– Кто здесь? – голос подвёл, получился полузадушенный сип.  
– А ты как думаешь? – Сэм. Уже неплохо.  
Память вернулась вся, сразу. Битва вервольфов в Висконсине, долгий путь в Сент-Луис, Рождество в полуразрушенном доме, утренняя дорога на запад, заправка в маленьком пустынном Фэрвью. Удар по голове.  
– Фига се у них сервис – бензин и похищение в одном флаконе. Как думаешь, Сэмми, чего им от нас надо?  
– Я даже не знаю, кто это – они. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что и они не знают, кто мы. Ты уже освободился?  
– Шутишь? Я только-только в себя пришёл.  
Дин и правда пытался дотянуться связанными за спиной руками до кусочка лезвия в поясе джинсов, но пальцы затекли и начали отзываться болью на попытки размять их.  
– Погоди, я уже заканчиваю, сейчас развяжусь и тебе помогу.  
Время в темноте тянулось медленно, но вот по лицу Дина мазнула пятерня брата. Сэм быстро переместил руку на плечо, спустил до кистей и завозился с верёвкой. Через минуту она лопнула и начала разматываться, а освобождённые кисти закололо от прилившей крови.  
– Ну что, будем ждать Зубную Фею25 или поищем аппетитную Кэйтлин? Я – за второе.  
– Помолчи, кажется, я что-то слышу, – брат снизил голос до еле слышного шёпота, и Дин моментально замер.  
В темноте раздался звук приближающихся шагов. Он шёл откуда-то сверху, впрочем, Дин уже и сам понял, что их с Сэмом заперли в довольно просторном подвале, без единого окна или щелки наружу. Вентиляция здесь была, но и через неё свет не проникал. Шаги остановились, скрипнула дверь, сноп света резанул по отвыкшим глазам, но тут же оборвался. Тому, кто спускался по ступеням, темнота, похоже, не мешала совершенно.  
– Так-так. Господа Харрис и Смоллвуд26? Или Каллахан и Джонс27?  
– Чувак, ты бы свет, что ли включил? – Дин не знал, сколько пришелец узнал про них. Возможно, он только порылся в бардачке – именно там лежали последние использованные ими ксивы, всё забывал их выкинуть: теперь они были не нужны, в удостоверениях «Агентства» стояли их настоящие имена. Правда, эти новые случайно оказались упакованы вместе с костюмами в сумке, а сумка – в багажнике. Видимо, багажник пока не додумались открыть, если их пленили люди. Или не смогли – если демоны.   
– А зачем мне свет? Я прекрасно вижу в темноте.  
Дин про себя порадовался, что машинально принял прежнюю позу, соединив кисти за спиной и надеялся, что младшенький поступил так же.  
– Интересная способность. У тебя нокталопия или ты зелёный человечек с планеты Нибиру? – кровосос ты, скотина самоуверенная: не зря дёсны начало покалывать, как только этот подошёл достаточно близко. Но люди не должны знать о вампирах, значит, надо играть дурачка.  
– Я вампир, – рассмеялся тот в темноте. – А вы – моя еда. Это прекрасно, когда в город, где всё уже поделено, приезжает парочка тёмных личностей, явно скрывающихся от полиции. Вас никто не будет искать, а мне неучтённый корм не помешает.  
– Всё поделено? – Дин чувствовал, что вампир стоит уже ближе, чем раньше, возможно, скоро можно будет до него дотянуться. Надо только, чтобы тот продолжал болтать, ведь бить придётся, ориентируясь на звук. – Кем поделено?  
– Нами, вкусненький, нами. Мы захватили этот городишко неделю назад. Остальные пошли дальше на север, а мне и ещё десятку свежеобращённых велели пасти местное стадо. Кровяные мешки такие хрупкие. Даже странно, чего я их боялся всю свою жизнь? Достаточно чуть глубже вонзить клыки…  
Вампир разглагольствовал, двигаясь всё ближе к Дину, и на последних словах склонился к лицу. Это он зря, конечно. Даже после обращения он остался мужиком, а у мужиков есть одна очень болевая точка. И Дин выкинул ногу, одним ударом приготовив яичницу всмятку. Вампир согнулся, хватая воздух ртом и не помышляя уже о крови, а Дин вонзил заточку из джинсов ему в шею, удачно попав в сонную артерию. Тонкое лезвие не могло причинить нежити ощутимого вреда, но ещё несколько ударов увеличили кровопотерю, и тварь должна была замедлиться настолько, чтобы они с Сэмом могли её хотя бы обездвижить.   
Мокрые от хлещущей крови руки Сэма перехватили вампира за плечи, развернули его вверх грудью. Дин не понял, зачем Сэм это сделал, пока не услышал хруст – мелкий ломал ему трахею, ударяя локтем по горлу и пытаясь повредить позвоночник. Тоже способ замедлить. Лучше всего, конечно, было бы вообще отчекрыжить кровососу голову, но мачете в шов джинсов не зашить, а так у них появлялось время, пока вампир будет восстанавливать порванные нервы и связки. В четыре руки наощупь Винчестеры связали нечисть верёвками, которыми только что были связаны сами – повезло, что не наручники, разорвать цепочку вампиру, когда он восстановится, будет легче лёгкого, а с верёвками, стянувшими локти, придётся повозиться.   
– Готов, – Сэм для верности ещё саданул тварь по болтающейся на сломанной шее голове. – Кажется, дверь должна быть не заперта. Пошли?  
И они медленно, шаркая ногами, чтобы не навернуться через какой-нибудь мусор, двинулись в ту сторону, откуда появился вампир.   
– Твою налево, – еле слышно пробормотал Дин, запнувшись о ступеньку.   
Дверь и правда оказалась не заперта. Наверху их встретил яркий зимний день, который умудрялся слепить отвыкшие от света глаза даже сквозь плотные шторы просторного холла.  
– КрасавеЕц, – Дин оглядел брата. Тот был залит кровью от шеи до колен, несколько капель пятнали щёки и подбородок, а на лбу красовался жирный мазок, видимо, Сэм пытался убрать волосы от глаз, хотя смотреть они ему точно не мешали – не на что там было смотреть, в темноте.   
– На себя посмотри, жертва холи28. Такое чувство, что тебе встречалась только красная краска, а под конец ещё и дождь пошёл.  
– Прикинь, мы с тобой первые в мире убийцы, которые в доме жертвы первым делом направятся в ванную.   
И они действительно наскоро умылись, переоделись в хозяйскую одежду. Сэму, как всегда, не повезло с размером, впрочем, не будь Дин настолько исхудавшим, ему бы тоже всё было коротко, а так длина добавилась за счёт ненужной ширины.   
Импала обнаружилась на дорожке перед домом – похититель привёз пленников на их же транспорте, чем сильно облегчил им жизнь. Когда Сэм вернулся в подвал завершить начатое, вампир уже вполне восстановился и сидел у стены, дёргая руками в попытке порвать верёвки. Минут через пять ему бы это удалось, но Сэм этих пяти минут ему не дал.   
А потом Винчестеры начали наносить визиты. В следующем же доме их встретила убитая горем женщина, которая сначала расстегнула ворот кофты и оголила шею, украшенную рваными едва зажившими ранами от укусов. Когда же убедилась, что гости не вампиры и питаться ею не будут, разрыдалась и рассказала о нападении, гибели всей своей семьи и о том, что десяток бывших её земляков держит в страхе оставшихся в живых жителей. Город опустел – тех, кого не убили в первые же сутки, либо обратили и забрали с собой, либо держат на положении дойных коров. Женщина указала дома, где, по её предположениям, живут вампиры – сама она на улицу выходить боялась.  
– Вы звонили в полицию, родственникам? Хоть куда-нибудь?  
– Звонила. Соседи тоже звонили… пока были живы, – она стягивала ворот кофты, как будто пытаясь закрыть багровые коросты, но ей это не удавалось, и Винчестеры старались не опускать глаза ниже её подбородка, чтобы не смущать лишний раз. – Полиция не приехала – они решили, что у нас галлюцинации от наркотиков, а брат сказал, чтобы я ехала к нему. Но эти караулят все дороги, выехать невозможно. Если кто мимо едет, тут всё в порядке, – трупы на улице не валяются, вампиры ходят, улыбаются, делают вид, что работают. Мертвых они зарыли в котловане. А мы теперь боимся выйти лишний раз, чтобы тоже не попасть в котлован…  
От неё Винчестеры направились по адресам, но только в пяти названных домах обнаружили кровососов, которых упокоили привычно быстро. Четыре оказались пусты – новые хозяева города поменяли халупы на более приличное жильё. Пришлось обходить дома подряд, и вампиры их заметили. Они ждали в притворе и нефе баптистской церкви, открыв огонь из-за приоткрытых дверей и в разбитое окно. Пули взрыли мёрзлую землю на обочине, вбуровились горячими дырочками в асфальт.   
– Если эти гады ранят Детку, прибью нахрен всех! – шипел Дин, прячась за колесом.  
– Мы их прибьём независимо от того, попадут они в машину или нет, – резонно отозвался Сэм из-за другого колеса. – Видишь хоть что-то, во что можно выстрелить?  
Верный антидемонский кольт холодил ладонь. Дин за столько лет привык к его весу и неудобному балансу – при стрельбе приходилось учитывать старинный, длинный для современного пистолета ствол. Если бы высунулся хоть один… Безжалостное солнце, не столько жаркое, сколько яркое, лупило лучами по гравию дорожки перед входом, а Импала оказалась в тени голубой ели через дорогу, частично скрытая стволом и нижними ветвями. У вампиров, конечно, хорошее зрение, но фиг что они могли разглядеть в таком положении. Нет, бегущую фигуру, водителя в кабине или задницу нырнувшего в багажник они отстрелят моментально. А то, что происходит между колёсами, им видно едва-едва.   
Снова раздались выстрелы, и Сэм, переместившись пониже, откинул левую руку, изображая не то раненого, не то убитого. Дин ещё раз проверил патроны в барабане. Шесть кусочков смерти для всего сверхъестественного, исключая пять существ, по словам Люцифера. Вампиры в эту пятёрку не входили. Там, в церкви, засели четверо или пятеро – по словам первого кровососа выходило, что их одиннадцать, а женщина говорила о десятерых. Шестерых, включая их пленителя, они упокоили.   
Дин вытянул из-за спины папин кольт, выпустил пол-обоймы в дверь, вторую половину – в окно. Один раз, кажется, попал в кого-то, по крайней мере, обе белые створки захлопнулись плотно. Видать, серебряная пуля оказалась вампирам не по нраву. Жаль, что серебро их не убивает и даже серьёзно не ранит.   
Пули снова зацвиркали по асфальту, Дин волновался, что могут попасть по брату, но Сэм держался и руку не убирал. А вот Дину досталось – не то рикошетом, не то галькой чиркнуло по шее, за ворот потекла тёплая струйка. Он потрогал рану – ничего серьёзного, платком зажать, через пару минут кровь остановится. Зато запах скоро дойдёт до кровососов, как раз и ветерок в их сторону потянул.   
Дин снова поменял оружие. Теперь нужно ждать, пока вампиры решатся выползти. С одной стороны, солнце им мешает, с другой – тут же еда протухнуть может! Клыкастые не едят трупы, кровь мертвецов для них – отрава. И если они считают, что тут двое раненых, то постараются добраться до них с братом как можно скорее. Стрелять нужно будет быстро и точно, пуль шесть, целей, возможно, пять. И цели эти будут очень проворно двигаться.   
Дверь церкви открылась и тут же захлопнулась снова. Тёмная тень метнулась через залитое солнцем пространство и притаилась за толстым столбиком, поддерживающим террасу, прикрытая от Импалы широким крыльцом. Дин ждал. Ещё двое выскочили из окна и засели под ним, прикрываясь голыми ветками кустов, а больше основательной кирпичной стойкой, табличка на которой сообщала, что в баптистской церкви Фэрвью богослужения проводятся с семи утра, а воскресная школа открывается в десять.   
Наконец, отворилась дверь и из неё вышли ещё двое. Эти уже не прятались: видимо, отсутствие стрельбы от Импалы убедило их, что нападающие ранены или убиты. Сэм напряжённо смотрел на Дина, развернуться к месту действия он не мог, боясь спугнуть. Дин ждал, солнце лупило практически вертикально, и кровососы начали торопиться. Следом за спустившимися со ступенек вышел тот, который сидел под террасой, а затем выползли, чертыхаясь, двое из кустов. Они переговаривались, не понижая голос, уверенные, что опасность миновала. Поторопились.   
Дин участвовал не в одной перестрелке и представлял себе, куда должен шарахнуться человек, рядом с которым просвистит пуля. Эти ещё были практически людьми, умом они понимали, что пули им не страшны, разве что серебро неприятно жжётся. Но инстинкт всё равно заставит их отшатнуться, а, значит, рука с кольтом должна будет двигаться с предельной скоростью, желательно вообще без участия мозга, на полном автомате – двигаться и жать на курок. До Импалы вампирам оставалось десять-двенадцать шагов, они очень удачно выстроились в линию, только тот, который сидел под террасой, неудобно загородился одним из вышедших последним. Придётся отстреливать его на противоходе, значит, один выстрел приберечь. Итак: два выстрела, потом ещё два, движение руки назад и еще один или два. Дин сегодня потратил слишком много сил, не успев порядком восстановиться, так что нужно собраться и в рывок вложиться полностью, не оставляя ничего на потом. Потому что, если он промахнётся, «потом» не будет. Пять шагов до машины. Дин высунулся над капотом и открыл стрельбу. Он выпустил все шесть пуль между вдохом и выдохом и попал во все цели. Последний, правда, был только задет, но выметнувшийся из-за багажника Сэм взмахнул мачете, и голова покатилась, подпрыгивая и разбрызгивая красные капли широким веером.   
– Вот и все сказочки, – пробормотал Дин.  
Он вышел на дорогу и пнул ближайший труп, проверяя степень упокоенности. На втором он промахнулся и едва не рухнул сверху.  
– Иди в машину, – Сэм ухватил брата за плечо. – Я с трупами сам разберусь.  
– Да не, тебе уже не надо, – ответил Дин, оглядываясь. К месту побоища подтягивались местные, судя по затравленному виду и перевязанным шеям, эти вампирами не были. – Тут есть, кому прибраться.  
Бензин и пара шоколадок в этот раз им достались совершенно бесплатно, ещё и пивом им холодильник набили, хотя Сэм отказывался, а Дину было всё равно – он так устал, что с трудом держал глаза открытыми. Как только его задница соприкоснулась с родной и изученной до последней трещинки кожей сиденья Детки, он отключился под неизменное «Way down we go» из радиоприёмника и проспал всю дорогу до родного бункера.   
А уже вечером верная Импала, чудом избежавшая вампирских пуль, несла его обратно на восток, в Бельвилл.   
Ветеринарша встретила Дина удивлённым взглядом, похоже, уже не ждала, смирившись с тем, что за котом он не вернётся. А Фергюс рвался на волю, когтил подстилку и мявом высказывал всё, что думал о двуногих, опаздывающих забрать своих питомцев. Но ему пришлось ещё немного поскучать в клетке – Дин вдруг увидел, что Селена, оказывается, не бесцветная, а очень светлая. У неё оказалась нежная кожа, тронутая едва заметными веснушками на скулах, прямые волосы, рассыпающиеся по плечам соломенными прядями, тонкие от природы, изогнутые брови, золотящиеся в косом свете жёлтой лампы и приподнятые к вискам серые глаза с искорками. Она глядела на него, царственным жестом склонив голову на длинной изящной шее, и улыбалась розовыми, чуть поблёскивающие от гигиенической помады губами. Почему эта женщина вообще не красилась, он думать не стал, отметил только, что поездка, похоже, пошла ему на пользу – в мире снова появились женщины, с которыми хотелось провести вечер, если не ночь.   
– Сегодня Рождество, а я без подарка, – Дин включил самую мальчишескую из своих улыбок. – Может, согласитесь в качестве компенсации угостить вас ужином?  
Она согласилась и повела его в забегаловку напротив – почему не в ресторан, который в этом городе, наверняка, был, Дин узнал после.  
– Если честно, то не верила, что вы приедете за Фергюсом, – она тыкала вилкой в салат, не решаясь начать есть, пока Дину разогревают его бургер. – Вы показались мне…  
– Ненадёжным?   
Дин едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться – ведущая в телевизоре, висящем над стойкой, радостно сообщила, что сейчас будет песня Винса Винсенте «Мы падаем». Он бы попросил беруши, но как тогда общаться с девушкой?   
– Честно? Наркоманом. Возможно, только что соскочившим с иглы.  
Селену фоновый шум, похоже, не раздражал, поэтому и Дин взял себя в руки.   
– Ого. Такого про меня ещё не говорили.   
– Вы очень плохо выглядели, и такой специфический блеск в глазах.  
– Боги. Представляю. Я тогда впервые за три недели смог сесть за руль после долгой болезни, – Дин облегчённо рассмеялся, песни осталось полтора куплета и финальный проигрыш. – Если честно, я и сейчас ещё не в форме, но хотя бы от ветра не шатаюсь.  
– Простите…  
– Да ерунда. О, вкусняшку принесли. Соскучился по нормальной еде. Селена, вы же никому не проболтаетесь, что я это ел? – Он с наслаждением откусил кусок и прикрыл глаза, смакуя вкус котлеты, горчицы, салата и булочки, пропитанной горячим расплавленным сыром.   
– Боюсь, мне и рассказать-то некому, – Селена, похоже, совершенно успокоилась и с улыбкой смотрела, как Дин ест.   
Не наслаждался, наверное, только сам бургер, знакомой дорогой направившийся обратно. Дин едва успел извиниться и захлопнуть за собой дверь туалета. Вывернуло его знатно.   
– Блин, я, наверное, испортил вам аппетит, если не весь вечер? – ему было ужасно стыдно, но смываться после такого конфуза через окно в туалете вышло бы совсем по-детски.  
– Вот уж нет, – Селену, похоже, происшествие только позабавило. – Теперь я вижу, что про болезнь вы не врали. А давайте махнёмся – вы забирайте мой салат, а я вашу картошку. Рождество сегодня или нет?  
Салат, конечно, ни в какое сравнение с бургером не шёл. Даже с картошкой, которую с выражением полнейшего счастья на лице уплетала Селена. Только зрелище этого счастья и веснушки, проявившиеся в тёплом электрическом свете на её жующих щеках, примиряли его с постной курицей и сладким перцем. Хоть кому-то этим вечером вкусно и хорошо.  
– Ну, здравствуй, Дин. Давно не виделись.  
Изящная темноглазая красотка в дорогом брючном костюме с ниткой жемчуга на холёной шее подсела за их столик и презрительно уставилась на картошку в тарелке Селены.  
– Я вас знаю? – насторожился Дин, опуская руку на колени, чтобы было удобнее вытащить из-за спины кольт.  
– Девять сотен лет назад я обещала тебе кое-что из Африки29. Обманула, – она приподняла прямую бровь, получилось не так изящно, как было, когда её брови были изогнуты ровными дугами над прозрачно-голубыми глазами, но тоже эффектно.   
– Бэла. Время тебя не пощадило.  
– И я рада тебя видеть, Дин, – усмехнулась она, и в улыбке ему почудился знакомый хищный оскал.  
– Насчёт радости ты загнула. Два вопроса: как ты меня нашла и чего тебе от меня надо? И, кстати, ответ на третий – нет. С тобой и твоими авантюрами я не хочу иметь ничего общего.   
Селена сидела тихо, как мышка, переводя взгляд с Дина на его собеседницу. После слов про авантюры Дин попытался встать, но понял, что не может сделать этого – демоница каким-то образом парализовала нижнюю часть его тела.   
– Пусти.  
– Увы, Дин, не могу. Ты должен меня выслушать: это и есть моё задание. Насчёт авантюр – я больше не фрилансер, я теперь ответственный и законопослушный сотрудник Лондонского Дневного Дозора.   
– Очешуеть. Впервые в жизни сочувствую англичанам.   
– Надо же, мальчик научился острить, – Бэла снова по-акульи улыбнулась. – А как нашла: если хочешь интимности – смени машину. Твой чёрный монстр давно стал не только притчей во языцех, но и маркером. Вы с братом у нас проходите эволюционным фактором. Ну, знаешь: наследственность, изменчивость, естественный отбор и Винчестеры.   
Селена вопросительно подняла брови, Дин хмыкнул.  
– Эволюционным? Не знал, что вы как-то изменяетесь со временем.  
– О, ещё как. Отсев по братьям Винчестерам – те, кто остались в городе после того, как туда въехала чёрная Импала, спасения не заслуживают.   
– Не забудь, что мы въезжаем в город только после того, как в нём начинают погибать люди.  
– Людям свойственно погибать, Дин. Кому это знать лучше, чем нам с тобой?  
– Не уходи в сторону. Чего тебе от меня надо? Или не тебе, а Лондонскому Дозору?  
– Скорее, Московскому.  
– Ещё страннее, – подобрался Дин. Из Московского Дневного Дозора он видел только его главу – Завулона, и, помнится, тёплых чувств тот к ним, Винчестерам, не питал.  
– Приветов тебе не передавали, но несколько подарков для вас у меня есть. Передай своему сыну, что он не там ищет. Индейцы ему не помогут, поможет вот это, – Бэла поставила на стол серую пластиковую коробку.   
Дин повернул её к себе, открыл, бросив вопросительный взгляд на демоницу. Коробка оказалась забита сим-картами, уже обрезанными, без картонок с номерами.   
– Замени свою в телефоне, номер сохранится, информация тоже.  
Дин так и сделал, для проверки катнул телефонную книгу, выбрал Алека, вызвал. Как ни странно, клон-сын, оставленный на дежурстве в бункере, отозвался сразу. Дин поинтересовался его делами и не нужна ли помощь, получил уверения, что всё в порядке и отключился.   
– Не убирай телефон, поднеси его к уху и погляди на меня, – предложила Бэла.   
Дин так и сделал и отшатнулся, едва не слетев со стула.  
– Твою дивизию! Я и забыл уже, какие вы страшные.  
– Спасибо, сладкий. Умеешь ты говорить дамам комплименты, – Бэла ничуть не расстроилась. После смерти она стала, кажется, спокойнее. Впрочем, теперь-то ей бояться было уже нечего.  
– И зачем Завулону снабжать меня этим?  
– Гесеру. Подарок от Ночного Дозора. Раздай своим охотникам. Твой карманный гений сможет свести их в одну сеть, и ты получишь систему оповещения, как и мечтал. И не надо сидеть на телефоне, собирать данные – они сами будут стекаться в вашего древнего монстра. Кстати, у этих симок есть ещё несколько дополнительных функций, на дне коробки инструкция. А вот это передал Константин, – Бэла положила на стол книгу, старинную, в потёртой кожаной обложке с металлическими уголками, с толстыми, неприятными на ощупь страницами, написанную от руки коричневыми неровными строчками.  
– Только не говори, что это человеческая кожа и человеческая же кровь.  
– Раз ты так просишь, не буду.  
– Вот ведь пропасть! – Дин резко отодвинул книгу. После дневника Нади из сейфа в Сент-Луисе и особенно истории его создания такие артефакты положительных эмоций у него не вызывали.   
– Дин, ты по-прежнему действуешь прежде, чем думаешь, – рассмеялась довольная демоница. – Подарок-то действительно от Константина.  
Пришлось придвигать книгу обратно, раскрывать её и пытаться прочитать. Русский вампир, помнится, был хорошим и порядочным человеком, хотя, собственно, человеком он и не был.   
– Латынь? Странная какая-то, – бормотал Дин себе под нос, понимая написанное с пятого на десятое.  
– Старо-румынский, – ответила Бэла.  
– Это где Трансильвания, что ли?   
– Валахия, но ты движешься в верном направлении, – Бэла сложила руки на груди. – Прочитай быстрее, времени у вас почти не осталось.  
Дин вскинул на неё глаза. Обычная язвительность куда-то испарилась с по-новому красивого лица демоницы.  
– Не жди вестей от Дикаря, Дин. Пражское бюро раскололось, Максим и все, кто его поддерживали, скрываются.  
– Хена?  
– Исчез где-то в Сумраке, думаю, прячется на четвёртом слое, к счастью, там его не найти. Во главе бюро вновь встал Александр, а Дункель теперь его заместитель.  
– И крепко меня не любит.  
– Это тоже. Но главное – они поддерживают идеи Лондонского бюро и, если бы Максим вовремя не вывез все документы, уже начали бы эксперимент.   
– Боюсь, они его уже начали, – Дин захлопнул книгу. Без Сэма её не прочитать, тот всё-таки и латынь знает лучше, и со словарями обращается увереннее.  
– В принципе, ты прав – первый этап уже идёт, несмотря на то, что вы многое сделали для того, чтобы провалить второй. Кстати, в Фэрвью чистая работа, браво.  
– Следили, что ли?  
– А ты как думал? Если бы вам грозила настоящая опасность, даже вмешались бы. Правда, мы здесь инкогнито и не хотелось бы светиться…  
– Что, прямо и Кроули не знает?  
– У Кроули своих забот хватает.   
– А почему на встречу отправили именно тебя? – Дин уже давно спрятал телефон, но воспоминания об ужасной роже демона не давали напрямую посмотреть на красивое лицо мясного костюма, который теперь носила Бэла.  
– Потому, что незнакомого ты вряд ли бы стал слушать. А меня тебе жаль. Ты добряк, Дин. Злишься, оскорбляешь, делаешь вид, что я получила по заслугам, но жалеешь и скорбишь обо мне, я это вижу в твоём сердце. Прочти книгу, Дин. И раздай карты. Мне пора. Приятно было с вами поболтать, – Бэла встала, вскинула на плечо цепочку сумочки и направилась к выходу, провожаемая сальными взглядами всей забегаловки.  
Дин почувствовал покалывание в ногах – паралич прошёл. Он вопросительно поглядел на Селену, но ту, похоже, неожиданная встреча только развлекла – она вовсе не собиралась вскакивать и убегать с криками. Наоборот, когда она обратилась в Дину с вопросом, вышло у неё естественно и просто, будто их знакомство перешло на новый уровень, приближаясь к дружбе. Или так хотелось Дину.  
– Кто это был? – спросила она. – И почему терпела твои оскорбления?   
– Селена, у тебя есть, где пожить в больших городах на побережье? – вместо ответа Дин поймал её взгляд и постарался удержать. – В любом городе, но только с населением около миллиона и подальше от центра страны?  
– Да, у меня родители в Сиэтле.   
– Чёрт, Сиэтл бы не желателен, но ладно. Сегодня же, в крайнем случае завтра садись на самолёт и лети к родителям. И сиди там, пока я не позвоню. Здесь опасно. Вернее, сейчас опасно везде, но в крупных городах из двух опасностей одна уменьшается как раз количеством народа.   
– Постой, я даже не знаю, кто ты. И для тебя я просто случайная знакомая. Нас связывает только найденный на дороге котёнок. Так с какой стати…   
– Поверь мне, просто поверь! Бэла упоминала Фэрвью, так вот, там из двухсот пятидесяти жителей в живых осталось меньше сотни. И полиция округа к ним не приехала, посчитали, что у людей галлюцинации, пока там вырезали каждого второго. Эти… нелюди идут по малым городкам, где им не могут дать отпор. Но скоро они накопят достаточно сил, чтобы справиться с Бельвиллем.   
– Ты говоришь очень убедительно, Дин. Я поняла так, что вы с братом боретесь с ними, теми бандитами? А почему вдвоём, где полиция, армия, наконец? И женщина эта, из Лондона, да? А что она про Москву говорила, про Прагу?   
– Это всё неважно. Важно то, что тебе надо уезжать. На время. Я заберу Фергюса и отвезу тебя в аэропорт, договорились?  
– Боже, ты не привык терять время, да?  
– Его нет, Селена, у нас больше нет времени.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
24 Джек Ни́колсон (англ. Jack Nicholson, настоящее имя Джон Джо́зеф Ни́колсон, англ. John Joseph Nicholson, род. 22 апреля 1937, Нью-Йорк) — американский актёр, кинорежиссёр, сценарист и продюсер. Его недюжинный талант и удивительно выразительная мимика позволили ему воплотить множество персонажей с отклонениями в психике.   
25 Дин вспоминает фильм «Темнота наступает» (англ. Darkness Falls) — американо-австралийский фильм ужасов 2003 года, в главных ролях Чейни Кли и Эмма Коулфилд.   
26 Стив Харрис и Род Смоллвуд – основатели и бессменные члены группы «Iron Maiden».  
27 «Грязный» Гарри Каллахан – знаковый герой в исполнении Клинта Иствуда, Индиана Джонс – не менее знаковый у Харрисона Форда.  
28 праздник красок и весны в Индии.   
29 – Когда всё закончится, предлагаю африканский секс. (с) Бэла Талбот (3.06 «Алая заря»).


	19. Пятьдесят оттенков по нисходящей

**Тогда**  
Чистилище, Альфа вампиров Джон, бар «Дом у дороги» и небритые рожи в охотничьем баре в Миннеаполисе. Бенни, Мэдисон, смерть Билли.  
 **Сейчас**  
Здоровенный вервольф, ростом не меньше семи футов и пяти в плечах, саданул Дина в корпус. Тот отлетел, хорошенько приложившись спиной о мягко спружинивший ствол столетнего дуба, и рухнул к подножию. Вервольф наклонился над ним, осторожно потрогал когтистой рукой его грудь, а потом прилёг рядом, устроив коротко стриженную голову на том месте, которое только что трогал. И замурлыкал.   
Дин открыл глаза. Ночник едва светился, часы на тумбочке показывали ровно шесть утра. На груди, свернувшись клубком и мурлыча, дрых Фергюс. Спать больше не хотелось, хотя время было слишком раннее. Дин подхватил котёнка и переложил на подушку рядом. Тот потянулся во сне и перевернулся на спину, демонстрируя чёрные подушечки лап, торчащий рядок шерсти на брюхе, к которому сбегали светлые и тёмные полоски и два шарика под хвостом.   
– Мужик, – тихонько хохотнул Дин и спустил ноги с кровати. – Чтоб тебя!   
На полу, ровно на том месте, где он оставил тапки, лежали три мышиных трупика, от одного даже несколько капель крови натекло. Тапки были не слишком деликатно сдвинуты в сторону.  
– Охотник, мать твою кошачью!  
Фергюс дёрнул задней лапой и не ответил. Дин обулся, взял со спинки стула халат и направился в кладовку за веником и совком.   
В бункере было непривычно тихо. Дин убрал добычу Фергюса, заправил свою кровать, перекладывая ночного охотника с места на место, как плюшевую игрушку, потом заглянул в военную комнату, библиотеку, душевую и туалет.   
– Твою дивизию! В доме срач и даже наорать не на кого, – от возмущения и тревоги он начал разговаривать сам с собой. – Лукич!   
В кухне тоже никого не было, только три чашки с остатками кофе на столе и груда грязной посуды в раковине. Дин вернулся на первый уровень, толкнул дверь с номером «27» и облегчённо выдохнул. Сэм дрых, раскинувшись звездой поверх покрывала, а на груди у него лежал тот самый подарок Константина из человеческой кожи. Дин брезгливо передёрнулся, вошёл в комнату и убрал книгу на тумбочку. Нечего этакой гадости лежать на живом человеке.  
В двадцать четвёртой, комнате Эша, было не пройти от электронного барахла и толстенных книг, слава Чаку, вполне современных, напечатанных на бумаге. Они хоть и назывались всякими нецензурными словами, но вызвать могли разве что короткое замыкание в сети и головную боль у людей, не разбирающихся в компьютерах.   
В четырнадцатой отыскался Алек, тоже дрыхнущий без задних ног в обнимку с дежурным телефоном и книжкой «Химеры. Магическое моделирование и конструирование». Дин вынул у него из кулака телефон, поднёс к уху. От книжки исходило магическое сияние, но светлое, неопасное. Всё-таки эти новые симки удобная штука. Они позволяют видеть магию, если в терминах Иных – эманации Сумрака, но «магия» короче. А ещё в них встроен телепорт, причём автоматический, только держать телефон нужно в руке или в кармане, поближе к телу. Если носителю грозит по-настоящему серьёзная, смертельная опасность, это моментально сказывается на ауре, и симка срабатывает как телепорт, перенося хозяина на порог приёмного покоя самой крупной больницы штата. Вообще-то правильно, нечего тащить в бункер всех, да и помочь врачи сумеют лучше, чем такие же охотники.  
Вчера Винчестеры, все трое, впервые устроили общее собрание охотников штата, в баре «У одноглазого Вилли» на окраине Лоуренса. Они сами привезли на встречу Миссури, она стала ещё толще и почти не выходила из дома. Впрочем, клиентуры у неё только прибавилось: ради встречи со своими «маленькими мальчиками» она перенесла два сеанса связи с мёртвыми и один предсказаний.   
Охотники были уже в курсе происков Лондонских Хранителей и нашествия нечисти на центральные штаты. Центральнее Канзаса ещё поискать, его города испытали эту напасть в полной мере, и опасность не миновала – сколько бы охотники ни вырезали вампиров и вервольфов, вычистить их полностью было нереально.   
В начале вечера помянули тех, кто погиб в этой борьбе, их оказалось много, гораздо больше, чем в прошлые годы. Впрочем, это было закономерно: даже после открытия Врат Ада демоны не ринулись так целенаправленно уничтожать людей, как вервольфы и вампиры в своём походе. Охотников было всегда мало, они принимали неравный бой и гибли, унося с собой в десять раз больше врагов, но проигрывая войну.   
Дин и Сэм смотрели на лица новых охотников, молодых, ещё не переживших свою первую потерю, стремясь запомнить их и ощущая вину за то, что втягивают в безнадёжное сражение. Молодёжи стало гораздо больше, чем в прежние годы – сверхъестественное вторгалось в нормальную жизнь слишком грубо и открыто.   
Про Сумрак, Тёмных и Светлых Иных, про Инквизицию и методы существования нашей и Сумрачной реальности рассказывал Дин. То ли лицо у него вызывало больше доверия, то ли объяснял он всё практически на пальцах и простыми словами, но его слушали охотнее. Потом, когда все всё поняли и прониклись, Алек раздал новые симки и объяснил их свойства. А потом просто общались, вспоминали старое и новое, кто-то включил музыку и пригласил Миссури танцевать. Они смотрелись так уморительно – огромная толстая темнокожая седая женщина и тощий субтильный белый охотник, – что вскоре танцевали уже почти все, и серьёзное собрание переросло в нормальный шумный кутёж. Когда всё закончилось, Дин не знал – выпутавшись после полуночи из крепких рук и не менее крепких, просто умопомрачительных ног Тамары, он отыскал Алека в каком-то закутке, наподобие кладовки для хозинвентаря и с трудом извлёк его из сплетения женских конечностей (кажется, охотниц с ним было, всё же, больше двух). Потом спас в дымину пьяного Сэма от такого же не вяжущего лыка старичка, который до самой Импалы пытался досказать им какую-то невероятно запутанную историю про чупакабру, полуголую мексиканку и призрака в болотных сапогах.   
И вот прошло всего пять часов, а сна уже ни в одном глазу. Дин вернулся в спальню Сэма, забрал книгу и записи с переводом, который тот уже начал делать. Хорошо, что он на отдельном листке написал названия словарей, которыми пользовался, Дин и их забрал из библиотеки. Всё это он утащил на кухню, вымыл посуду, приготовил себе кофе, яичницу с беконом и погрузился одновременно в чтение и завтрак. Дома. Он дома. И его родные дома. Пока бункер неприступен, а в нём есть яйца, кофе и бекон, в спальнях на первом уровне спокойно спят Сэм и другие, мир не рухнет. Ах, да, ещё Фергюс, набив живот кусочком бекона, – заслужил, охотник, – свернулся клубком на соседнем стуле.   
Перевод, в начале ползший еле-еле, пошёл живее, когда Дин привык к вычурному стилю изложения четырнадцатого века. Автор, монах из маленького горного монастыря, очень подробно и эмоционально описывал нападения вампиров, но постоянно съезжал на тогдашние политические события, и Дин ворчал, но переводил про татар, венгров и воспевание неизвестных рыцарей, боровшихся с ними, отрываясь только на звонки охотников. Похоже, вся редкая нечисть притихла, забившись по углам от нашествия вервольфов и вампиров, а те устроили себе выходной, но звонков было всего два, правда, очень серьёзных, и Дин, помня вчерашний шок от количества потерь в одном Канзасе, просто вызывал на место всех охотников штата сразу. По результатам первого уже отзвонились – гнездо из двадцати двух вампиров зачищено, ни один охотник не пострадал.   
– Привет, давно сидишь?   
Дин поднял взгляд на брата, тощей лохматой башней подпершего косяк.  
– А сколько времени? Пол-одиннадцатого? Ну, вы и спать, лодыри!  
Сэм засыпал кофе и включил кофеварку.  
– Я ещё потрясу Каса, чтобы раскололся, что он с тобой сделал, если ты после такой грандиозной пьянки свеж и бодр, как Робин Робертс30.   
– Завидуй, сцуко. Я и раньше мог выпить в два раза больше тебя и оставался трезв, как стёклышко.  
– Ага, остекленевший. Много напереводил?  
– Да уж прилично. Слушай, тут термин «власть крови» постоянно мелькает. Случаем не знаешь, что бы это значило?  
– Нет, раньше не слышал, – Сэм уселся рядом с Дином и заглянул в его листы перевода.  
Дин терпеть такого не мог – когда нарушают личное пространство и пытаются прочитать то, что читает или пишет он. Даже если брат. Тем более, похмельный брат, от которого несёт перегаром.   
– На, переводи дальше, я пойду Детку проведаю.   
– Эй, мне ещё пробежаться и в душ надо!  
– Блин, я же не требую результат вотпрямщас. Чеши свои косаньки, Рапунцель, может, потом уделишь минутку спасению мира.  
– Придурок.  
– Сцуко. Лохматое.  
Детка и правда требовала внимания, и Дин ушёл в работу, не особо отвлекаясь на то, что бункер проснулся, и его население довольно бодро курсировало через гараж. Алек укатил на Красотке, потом куда-то недалеко мотался Эш на байке. Мелькнул светлый плащ Каса, но Дин был под машиной, и ангел, потоптавшись минуту, так и не задал свой вопрос. Видимо, ничего важного.   
– Дин, обедать будешь?  
– Сэм, я хоть раз в жизни ответил «нет»?  
– Не помню такого, – заржал мелкий. – Кстати, Эшли пирог яблочный с Алеком передала.  
– Какая Эшли? – Дин тёр руки тряпкой и лениво перебирал в уме автомобильные барахолки, где бы можно прикупить изнашивающиеся детали. Свалка Бобби исчерпала себя уже давно, да и снесли её вскоре после его смерти.   
– Та, которая Зака приютила. С лярвами, помнишь?  
– Надеюсь, уже без лярв. А пироги у неё классные.   
Через военную комнату проходить было больно – Эш всё больше превращал её в поле битвы, где повсюду валялись павшие в неравном бою детали и платы. К тому же, из наушников его, хоть и тихо, но доносилось: «…we go-o-o-o».  
– Когда ты этот срач уберёшь? – привычно проворчал Дин, пробираясь между перепутанными кабелями.  
– Я понял, ты Лукича позвал к себе жить потому, что вы с ним ментальные близнецы, – не отрываясь от паяльника отозвался Эш. – Или чтобы реплики друг другу писать. А, чёрт! Болтают тут под руку всякие. Опять всё переделывать.  
Он огорчённо выключил паяльник и поплёлся следом за Винчестерами в кухню.  
– Дин, я понял, что такое «власть крови», – ближе к вечеру снова появился в гараже Сэм.  
Старший развернулся под эстакадой, сунул в руку мелкому ключ и, показав, где держать, спросил:  
– И что это?  
– Свойство всех Альф, – скрючившись едва не вдвое и изо всех сил удерживая гайку, в которую с другой стороны Дин вкручивал болт, ответил Сэм. – Родитель имеет власть над кровью всех своих потомков, неважно, сколько поколений между ними.   
– То есть что получается, если Альфа прикажет всем вампирам истечь кровью, они все так и сделают?  
– Получается, да. Кстати, поэтому Константин потратил так много сил, усмиряя клыкастых в Москве – он, хоть и Мастер Мастеров, но им не родитель. А был бы Альфой, мог просто приказать, и они тут же уснули бы на месте.   
– Здорово. Только наши Альфы все в Чистилище, и если с Джоном ещё можно как-то договориться, то Альфа вервольфов, по слухам, был совершенно отмороженный.   
– Вообще-то, они родственники.  
– Кто, Альфы?  
– Нет, хотя, может, и да, я не знаю. Родственники вампиры и вервольфы.  
– Серьёзно? – Дин даже высунулся со своей стороны эстакады, чтобы поглядеть в лицо Сэма. Тот был серьёзен и задумчив.   
– Первыми в Валахию с востока пришли вампиры, а вервольфами стали те из них, кто предпочёл питаться мясом, а не кровью. Это так тот монах считал, Серешеу.   
– Монах мог и ошибаться, – пожал плечами Дин.  
– Да, мог. Но Джон должен знать лучше.  
– И ты предлагаешь?  
– Именно, Дин. Вверху мы уже были, пора спуститься вниз. Даже если Джон упокоит только вампиров, нам останутся одни вервольфы, а это ровно в два раза меньше, чем сейчас.  
– Это если он согласится с нами работать, – снова высунулся Дин.  
– Придётся нам быть очень убедительными, – по-акульи улыбнулся Сэм.  
Кас как-то странно мялся, когда Винчестеры попросили его свести их с новым Тёмным Жнецом, которого Смерть назначил взамен бесславно погибшей Билли.   
– Не думаю, что поможет он вам. Из всех моих братьев не встречал я более… неправильного.  
– Чего? – Дин ухватил ангела за рукав. – Он что, ещё больший фанатик Смерти, чем была Билли?  
– Нет, не в Смерти дело, – вздохнул печальный ангел. – Скажи Дин, что приятного находите вы в боли?  
– Приятного? Кас, ты с дуба рухнул? Что в боли… хотя, ты про мазохистов?  
– Не могу понять я, почему просит меня Мэг привязывать её к кровати и всё новые хлысты приносит, и…  
– Всё, хватит. Больше ни слова, – Дина тошнило вполне реально. – Уволь меня от подробностей вашей с Мэг интимной жизни. Лучше скажи, при чём здесь новый Жнец?  
– Боюсь, попросит он вас о том же, что и Мэг, уже не раз он речи такие заводил.  
– И как? – Дин не мог представить себе подобного персонажа среди чопорного Небесного воинства. Впрочем, отдельные представители этого воинства очень не прочь были покутить на Земле, но чтобы ангел-мазохист... Весь предыдущий опыт общения Дина с ангелами говорил о том, что понятие наслаждения, как и прочие сильные эмоции, этим тварям недоступно в принципе. Кас, и тот начинал что-то чувствовать, только когда его ангельская половина сбоила.   
– Бит бывал неоднократно, но стремления своего не утратил.   
– Кроули с ним, выпорем мы его с Сэмом, если так ему приспичило.  
Новый Тёмный Жнец оказался вылитым ангелочком. Даже воздушный Самандриэль со своим смиренным взглядом голубых очей смотрелся бы рядом с Амалиэлем перекачанным бруталом.   
– Сопроводить вас в Чистилище? – он глядел на братьев снизу-вверх голубыми фарфоровыми глазами, и Дину хотелось пригладить ему золотые кудряшки и угостить леденцом на палочке. – Хоть завтра. Но не бесплатно, конечно.  
– Деловой подход, – хмыкнул Сэм. – И сколько ты просишь?  
– Ах, Сэм, если бы деньги решали всё…  
История у Жнеца вышла долгой, но Винчестеры честно решили вытерпеть её до конца: другого выхода, кроме как обратиться к Альфе вампиров, они не видели.   
Всю свою жизнь ангел занимался животными. Когда люди молились о плодовитости скота, когда в лесу олень покрывал оленух в своём стаде, когда мамы-дельфинихи выталкивали своих детёнышей из воды наружу, к их первому вдоху, рядом был Амалиэль. Он встречал самых неразумных детей Отца, он же и провожал их, задранных хищником или убитых человеком.   
– Так ты Смерть Крыс, что ли? – не выдержал пафосного повествования Дин.  
– Ты и Пратчетта читал? – Сэм, похоже, сделал ещё одну пометочку в своём супермозгу, рядом с Воннегутом.   
– Желудочный грипп в две тысячи третьем, в Аризоне. Папа укатил на охоту, телевизор сломался, а девчонка с ресепшена, от которой я, похоже, и заразился, таскала мне ригидрон и книжки. Чеши дальше, Шехерезада, – это уже Жнецу.  
Всё шло хорошо, пока, наблюдая роды кошки в одном древнеримском доме, не подглядел Амалиэль, – одним глазком, честно-честно, – странный ритуал: рабыня наказывала своего хозяина. Хорошенько отхлестав его розгой, она слилась с ним в страстном поцелуе, затем перешедшем в соитие. И почувствовал Амалиэль впервые странное томление. А дальше понеслось по наклонной. Сцены, подобные подсмотренной тогда, рядом с рожающей кошкой, неизменно привлекали его внимание. Только люди почему-то крайне редко занимались таким рядом с рождающимися или умирающими животными. А в другие моменты Жнец животных не мог находиться рядом с людьми. После того, как Смерть повысил его, поручив заниматься человеками, Амалиэль воспрянул духом. Но очень скоро понял, что на новом посту радостей ему светит ещё меньше, чем на прежнем.   
– А от нас-то ты чего хочешь, болезный? – сострадания Дина хватило бы разве что на ту самую кошку. Ангел у него взывал только брезгливость.  
– Проводите меня в «Threshold». Всего один вечер, и я отведу вас на любой слой Сумрака!  
– Что это и где оно находится? – голос Дина выражал безграничное терпение.   
– Это БДСМ-академия в Лос-Анжелесе.   
– Твою… как же далеки мы с тобой от народа, Сэмми. Там вон академики с хлыстами, а нам бы только пистолетами размахивать.  
– И не говори, Дин. Заодно и Эша выгуляем, там сейчас как раз Винс Винсенте концертирует.  
– Одно к одному, – с убитым видом подытожил Дин.  
Билет на концерт Винса и два в БДСМ-академию стоили столько, что Дин часа два орал, что на эти деньги можно было два раза сгонять в Вегас и ещё осталось бы. Орал бы и дольше, но Сэм пообещал провести все три билета как представительские расходы, то есть мимо их безразмерных зарплатных карточек, и он успокоился. И так платили по минимуму – с Эшем на концерт Винчестеры идти отказались, с них одного раза хватило. А в академию Дин в одиночку идти опасался и брата одного отпускать не желал. На Жнеца как раз тратиться было не надо: им достаточно было помолиться ему, чтобы он появился уже внутри здания. Сам Амалиэль мог присутствовать лишь там, где кто-то умирал или куда его призывало начальство – Смерть или Великий Инквизитор.  
Лос-Анжелес Дин не любил, пожалуй, ещё больше, чем Нью-Йорк. И плевать, что погода там была лучше, а транспортные развязки удобнее – не любил, и всё. Поэтому настроение у него, когда они с Сэмом заняли столик в самом дальнем углу зала, было не просто ниже плинтуса, но, пожалуй, ниже подвала. Амалиэль свинтил с дамочкой в красной коже почти сразу же после того, как материализовался на третьем стуле за их столиком, и Винчестеры остались ждать его. Если бы они ушли, то и Тёмный Жнец испарился бы из здания в тот же момент, а кто знает, каким был бы этот момент? Вообще-то, сексуальные услуги в этом заведении не афишировались, но негласно предоставлялись по желанию клиента. Поэтому братья твёрдо вознамерились дождаться возвращения ангела, потом забрать с концерта Эша, оставить его в мотеле, а самим отправиться в Чистилище – вход в него был где-то неподалёку, по уверениям Амалиэля.   
Пока шло представление, к ним подходили только официантки, но когда основное действие закончилось и «артисты» пошли общаться в народ, тут-то Дин и ощутил всю глубину не своей тарелки.   
– И чего ты психуешь? – Сэма, похоже, не столько забавляли бродящие по залу женщины с плётками, сколько реакция Дина на их предложения. – У тебя же был опыт с доминатрикс!  
– Да, и мне не понравилось! – окрысился старший.   
– Ты был с любительницей, а здесь профессионалы. Дай себе второй шанс! Мадам! – он подозвал женщину в чёрной коже, перепоясанную настоящим ковбойским бичом. Сомнительно, чтобы она использовала его по назначению, но смотрелось стильно. – Мадам, мой брат всё не решается выбрать и предоставил это право мне…  
– Не слушайте его, мадам. На самом деле наш общий друг советовал именно моему брату присмотреться к вашему… искусству31, – Дин подпустил во взгляд побольше мальчишеского обаяния и с удовлетворением отметил, что жёсткие складки вокруг ярко-алых губ доминатрикс чуть смягчились. – Но он человек несколько нетрадиционных взглядов. Не могли бы вы пригласить вон того господина?  
Дин указал подбородком на здоровяка в корсете, на полторы головы возвышавшегося над толпой.  
– С удовольствием, дружок, – низким голосом ответила доминатрикс и махнула рукой громиле.   
Взгляд, подаренный Дину Сэмом, мог бы воспламенять ледники.   
– Спасибо, мэм, но не стоит утруждаться. У моего брата слишком плоское чувство юмора.   
– Не тушуйся, малыш, у нас приветствуются все ориентации и любая гендерная идентичность.   
– Спасибо. Мэм. Вы свободны.   
Умеет мелкий пугать. Доминатрикс сдуло от столика, по пути она унесла с собой и громилу, который двигался к ним через зал с неотвратимостью авианосца.   
– Я это тебе припомню, придурок.  
– Да ладно тебе, Сэмми, мы же пришли в место, где люди развлекаются! Расслабься и получай удовольствие! А Кроули мы ничего не скажем.   
Вместо ответа Сэм старательно наступил брату на ногу. И прочные носки rocky нифига не спасли – Дин зашипел и задёргал ногой, изо всех сил стараясь спасти остатки ступни.   
Наконец, час, оплаченный за Амалиэля, закончился, и Жнец, сияя благостью и умиротворением, соизволил появиться в зале. Винчестеры оказались с ним рядом быстрее телепорта и вынесли его на парковку буквально на руках.   
– Быстрее отсюда, недотрах крылатый.   
– Да куда вы меня тащите?  
– Куда угодно, хоть к Люциферу в зад… ний карман, – Дин договаривал это уже в пахнущий дорогущей парикмахерской черноволосый затылок.   
Винчестеры шарахнулись назад, а архангел хмурился, продолжая глядеть на них в зеркало.  
– Опять?  
– Это не мы! – Дин проверил расстояние до двери гримёрки, но перед нею оказались корзины с цветами. Похоже, концерт закончился, и поклонницы организовали своему кумиру переносную клумбу. Интересно, что делал с этими вениками прежний Винс?  
– То есть, у меня галлюцинации, и вас, мои назойливые цирковые мартышки, здесь нет? – архангел развернулся, прожигая братьев светло-карими глазами с размазавшейся подводкой, не иначе, от интенсивной работы на сцене.  
– Дин имел в виду, что мы попали сюда не своей волей, – Сэм сумел собраться быстрее: ещё бы, это не его ткнули носом в затылок дьяволу.  
– Точно! Поймаю этого безмозглого ангела, вобью ему мозги через задний проход.  
– Если ты про Кастиэля, зови меня, такое зрелище грех пропустить, – Люцифер, похоже, передумал развеивать Винчестеров на субатомном уровне. Он наблюдал, сложив руки на груди, как они стратегически отступают за ряд цветочных корзин.  
– Нет, Дин про Тёмного Жнеца Амалиэля…  
– Амали – Тёмный Жнец? – перебил Сэма дьявол. – О, папа, твоё чувство юмора поистине бесценно! Чего вы там встали, садитесь! У меня как раз завалялась бутылка… или две.  
Сэм подтолкнул Дина, и они переместились на диван в просторной гримёрной рок-звезды, моментально утонув в излишне мягком сиденье.   
– «Джек Дэниелс» или «Джим Бим»? – Люцифер бросил вопросительный взгляд на две бутылки в руках, потом на Дина, но, увидев нелёгкие муки выбора на его лице, решил: – А, как пойдёт.  
Он умудрился прихватить ещё и три бокала и уселся в кресло рядом с диваном со стороны Сэма.   
– Рассказывайте, как это недоразумение смогло дослужиться до Тёмного Жнеца.  
– Ну… это, вообще-то, наша вина, – начал Сэм.  
– Кто бы сомневался, – хохотнул дьявол и разлил всем «Джека» – он оказался под рукой.   
Рассказ не занял много времени, но из-за уточняющих вопросов Люцифера пришлось углубиться в проблемы Иной Инквизиции и миссионерский верпирный поход. Оказалось, что Люцифер о нём не знал, вернее, не придавал значения изменению магического фона – был слишком занят своей творческой карьерой, выпускал новый альбом, целиком записанный из новых, придуманных уже апгредированным Винсом, песен.   
– Так, говорите, локальный апокалипсдец безо всяких откровений и печатей? Очередной раз готов признать, что папочка был прав, давая вашему племени свободу воли. Ни один архангел или демон не придумал бы настолько эффективного и быстрого способа уничтожения населения. Мозги у нас на такой креатив не заточены. А это заклинание инверсии – не могли бы вы мне вектора набросать?  
– Прости, Люцифер, но мы не маги.  
– Но здесь, в Лос-Анжелесе, где-то спрятан артефакт запуска этого заклинания, – моментально сообразил Дин. – Мы, правда, пока его не нашли. Это должна быть самая сильно-магическая штука в этом регионе.  
– Самая сильно-магическая штука в этом регионе – я, – дьявол, похоже, чтобы получше насладиться вкусом напитков, выпустил вперёд натуру Винса, и его слегка вело. – Но это неважно. Сейчас все остальные магические штуки тоже будут тут. Кроме ангелов. Ангелов нам не надо.  
Он щелчком пальцев испепелил все цветы, ветерок дисциплинированно унёс пепел в вентиляцию. Хитровывернутый пасс узкой ладонью, и на пол посыпалась какая-то бижутерия, книги, ловцы снов, древние ботфорты неимоверной ширины и даже барабанные палочки. Последней приземлилась бронзовая чаша, налитая до краёв густой жидкостью бирюзового цвета, причём ни капли не расплескав. Дин машинально проглотил содержимое очередного бокала.  
– О, это, кажется, то, что мне надо – Люцифер пальцем подманил чашу к себе, и она остановилась в воздухе, медленно вращаясь, в паре футов от его лица.  
– Интересная идея, – бормотал под нос падший. – Исполнение, конечно, топорное, но идея…   
– Слушай, а ты не мог бы уничтожить её? – осторожно спросил Сэм.  
– Уничтожить? Зачем? – искренне удивился архангел.  
– Но ты же, по сути, тоже создание Сумрака…  
– Поговори мне! Я создание Отца!  
– Да, конечно, но ты живёшь за счёт Сумрака, и если заклинание сработает…  
– И что? Я действительно взаимодействую с Сумраком. Но как раз, вселившись в сосуд, я уравновесил отдачу и потребление. Так что если мне сменить полярность, то ничего не изменится.   
– Но Сумрак здесь, в Америке, постепенно истончится. Тебе нечего станет поглощать.  
– А, фигня вопрос. Мои агенты уже организуют европейское турне, так что скоро меня здесь не будет.   
– А зачем тебе в Европе эта чаша? – состроил самые проникновенные глазки Сэм. – Таскать её, следить, чтобы не спёрли. Ты же всё равно идею понял, сможешь повторить.  
– Повторить! Да я в сто раз лучше могу сделать. Но ты прав, мне это убожество ни к чему.  
И Люцифер щёлкнул пальцами. В следующее мгновенье пол гримёрной был девственно чист.   
– И эээ… где оно всё?  
– Проходит корону Солнца, – Дьявол к чему-то прислушался, склонив голову к плечу. – Разложилось на атомы. Теряет электроны… Всё, стало солнечным веществом.   
– Очешуеть, – искренне восхитился Дин, похоже, на более осмысленные фразы его уже не хватало.   
– Ну что, ещё по одной? – поднял бокал падший. – За дезин…теграцию?  
Видеть пьяного Люцифера было, наверное, и вполовину не так забавно, как пьяного Винса. Тот если и завладел телом, то до разума дотянуться не мог – сознание оставалось под контролем Дьявола, и это выглядело уже не смешно, а страшно. Поэтому Дин старательно опрокидывал бокал за бокалом, стремясь сгладить диссонанс. Получалось средне.   
– Все эти армагеддоны, апокалипсисы и прочая литературная чушня на самом деле такой примитив. Уничтожение питательной среды, как выяснилось, даёт на порядок меньше энергии, чем добровольная отдача. Эти концерты: вы знаете, что все ваши звёзды – вампиры? – Люцифер развалился в кресле, вытянув длинные ноги чуть ли не на середину гримёрки. Сэму приходилось следить за своими мослами, чтобы не задеть их. – Не настоящие, конечно, хотя за всех и не скажу. От хорошо разогретого зала идёт волна, охрененно мощная волна, и если правильно её поглотить, то можно не только тушку подлатать. Я перестроил клеточную структуру этого костюмчика. Видите? Я теперь могу ощущать всё, что ощущал этот придурок, только без последствий. Никакого похмелья, никакого привыкания, абстиненции и прочего. Но это всё мелочи. Когда волна идёт на тебя, а ты разворачиваешь её и отправляешь обратно, как думаете, сопляки, что ощущают мартышки?  
– Эээ… эйфорию? – предположил Сэм. В отличие от старшего, тот, похоже, нить разговора не терял, хотя даже Чак вряд ли знал, чего это ему стоило. Дин тоже не знал, он просто бросил на брата восхищённый взгляд. Две бутылки на голодный желудок на троих, да ещё перед этим в «Пороге» пара коктейлей. Силён братишка. А Люцифер призвал из той же тумбочки третью и ловко разлил по бокалам.   
– Не только, – падший посмотрел на лампу через золотистую жидкость. – Любовь. Они чувствуют любовь ко мне. И эта любовь остаётся с ними, когда они уходят с концерта. Они становятся моими. Все, с потрохами, со всем своим убогим мозгом, с жёнами, детьми, собаками и газонокосилками. Я становлюсь для них всем. Богом, если говорить кратко. Так что пусть Михаил сидит на своих унылых Небесах и надувает щёки, пока я здесь побеждаю его.   
Люцифер внезапно резко переместился в кресле, одним неуловимым движением оказавшись наклонённым к Сэму, близко-близко, лицом к лицу. Глаза цвета «Джека Дэниелса» совершенно трезво уставились в серые.  
– Не нужно никаких битв, Сэмми. Никаких горьких вод, Всадников и труб. Этот мир завоёвывается любовью. Ты, мой славный, выпестованный, тщательно выращенный костюмчик, не подходишь, подходит этот, хоть и второсортная, но звездулька. Вы с братом и Михаилом можете и дальше сражаться с вампирами, вервольфами, демонами и друг с другом, а я займусь своими делами. И лет через пять, если вы ещё будете живы, вы сами приползёте ко мне на животах и слезами восторга будете омывать мои следы.   
– Винс, ты едешь? – в гримёрку просунулась голова с осветлённым хайром, Винчестеры тихонько выдохнули задержанный в лёгких воздух. – О, ты уже. Ну ладно, не буду мешать.  
– Нет-нет, мы уходим, – разом подскочили братья, радуясь возможности покинуть общество падшего архангела.   
– Они уходят – хмельной Винс сложил пальцы, чтобы щёлкнуть. Сэм и Дин оцепенели, ожидая распыления. Но дьявол только махнул рукой, и свет померк.  
Винчестеры проморгались – они стояли на парковке рядом с Импалой. Как Люцифер вычислил их машину, даже и гадать не стали: Дьявол же, почти самое мощное существо во вселенной. После своих папы и тётушки, чтобы им не икалось.   
– Фига се, программка-максимум, – пробормотал Дин, когда мир перестал вращаться вокруг него.  
– Ну, хотя бы без разрушений, – передёрнул широкими плечами Сэм. – А покорять мир искусством не он придумал. Сколько было до него и сколько будет после…  
– Но не у всех такие возможности работать с эмоциями, или что он там жрёт во время представления.  
– По крайней мере, четыре Всадника ему пока не нужны. Ну что, поехали за Эшем, а завтра разберёмся с Амалиэлем? – спросил Сэм. – У-у-у, я за руль, а то тебя что-то здорово развозит.  
– Прикинь, Сэмми: сразу и «Джек», и «Джим», и… снова «Джек», по-моему. Назови хоть одну причину отказаться.  
– Печень?

– Идиоты! Кретины! Два дуболома без мозгов в материнке! – Эш разорялся так, что оглядывались водилы проезжающих мимо парковки машин. – Вы целый час квасили с самим Винсом Винсенте и не додумались взять у него автограф! Всё. Вы для меня умерли, – на пять тонов ниже закончил лохматый гений и загрузился на заднее сиденье Импалы, сердито сложив руки на тощей груди.   
– Эй, Эш, – осторожно наклонился к окну Сэм. Получить маленьким сухим кулаком в глаз не менее больно, чем пудовым. Только обиднее. – Мы же уже тебе говорили – это не Винс, это Люцифер надел его мясной костюм…  
– И что, он писать разучился?  
– Да нет, но то, что он поёт… это не искусство, это магия, манипуляция с сознанием.  
– Что б ты понимал, – фыркнул Эш. – Тёмные вы и недалёкие, раз не въезжаете в философский смысл песен Винса.  
Сэм растерянно посмотрел на брата, но не смог поймать его взгляд – глаза Дина как-то странно разъезжались. Он махнул рукой на своих пассажиров и повёз их в мотель.  
Наутро они попытались вызвать Амалиэля, но Тёмный Жнец почему-то не отзывался. Тогда Дин вызвонил Каса, и тот появился в номере, толкая перед собой ангелочка смерти.   
– Ты почему не отзываешься, скотина пернатая? – не то, чтобы у Дина было похмелье, как ни странно, после живодёрского эксперимента Каса он ещё ни разу им по-настоящему не маялся. Но голова слегка гудела, и блаженная физия нового Жнеца вызывала неконтролируемый зуд в костяшках пальцев. – Мы свою часть договора выполнили, выполняй теперь свою!  
– Так я тоже выполнил! – голубые глаза сияли абсолютным фарфоровым безмыслием.  
– Как это выполнил? – удивился Сэм.  
– Я обещал вас доставить на любой слой Сумрака. Вы заказали этот слой, только чуть сместиться по горизонтали. Я и доставил.  
– Идиота кусок! В Чистилище мы хотели! Мы же с самого начала про него тебя спрашивали! – желание избить ангелочка росло неумолимо, Сэм даже за рукав Дина ухватил, чтобы тот слегка охолонул. – Понимать надо, что «к Люциферу в задницу» – это не пункт назначения, а идиома, дебил!  
– А что такое «идиома»?   
– Всё. Уберите от меня это, – Дин сел на койку, закрыв лицо ладонями.  
– Послушайте, если вам ещё куда надо, то у меня есть пара мест, где я хочу побывать, – ангельский лик Тёмного Жнеца засиял вдохновением. – В Гонконге есть такой клуб…  
Дин вскочил, Сэм тут же сцапал его поперёк груди, а Кас молча ухватил собрата за шкирку, выставил на улицу и аккуратно закрыл за ним дверь.  
– Дин, в Чистилище и я доставить тебя смогу.  
– Отвали, Кас, – Дин выпутался из граблей брата и снова плюхнулся на койку. – Мне до сих пор снятся те буераки, по которым я тебя целый год выискивал. Второй раз ты туда попадёшь только через мой труп.  
– Но Дин…  
– Нет, я сказал!  
– Кас, ты в Чистилище не пойдёшь, – Сэм встал у окна, почесал небритый подбородок и поглядел на удручённого Дина. – А ведь туда не только ангелы могут провести.  
– В смысле «не только»? Ну да, я с Диком Романом попал, но чтобы его снова убить, его сначала вытащить надо из Чистилища, а для этого – попасть туда.  
– Да нет, Дин! Тёмные Иные тоже могут ходить по слоям Сумрака. Не низшие, конечно, вампиры и вервольфы глубже первого слоя наверняка и не совались. Но у нас есть знакомый Тёмный маг первого уровня, который нам слегка должен.  
– Ты про Кроули, что ли? – сообразил Дин.  
– Про него, зазнобу твою, – ухмыльнулся Сэм. – Звони приятелю, пусть отрабатывает освобождение от сюзерена.

– Освобождение? Это вы называете освобождением, шуты гороховые? – лицо Кроули стремительно приобретало нежно-свекольный цвет. Темнокожий великан с лицом младенца, единственный, кто остался с шефом в его тронном зале, старательно пытался слиться с каменной колонной, перед которой стоял. – Да у меня все демоны слушают этого вашего Винса днём и ночью! От его «папочка, скажи, правда ли, что мы получаем по заслугам» я скоро на стенку полезу! Мой бухгалтер попросил увольнения, чтобы сменить костюм от Борелли на драную футболку с портретом Винса и сопровождать своего кумира в его турне! Я, конечно, удовлетворил его просьбу. Ангельским клинком. Из-за вас у меня скоро не останется подданных! Он переманит всех!  
– Проорался? Полегчало? – Дин пропустил всю тираду, просто отодвинув телефон от уха. Когда динамик перестал визжать, он вернул его и как ни в чём не бывало продолжил излагать. – А теперь слушай. Ты постоянно напоминаешь, что мы с Сэмом должны теперь с тобой сотрудничать, так давай посотрудничаем. Нам нужно в Чистилище, и ты нас проведёшь туда и обратно. Всё понятно?  
– С дуба рухнул? – теперь Кроули говорил вполне спокойно, как будто вспышки не было. Великан тихонько облегчённо выдохнул, но под взглядом босса вытянулся в струнку и попытался придать лицу выражение преданной придурковатости. Вышло прекрасно. – Что, у твоей пернатой сучки очередной экзистенциональный кризис, сиречь, течка? Так попроси его собратьев. Жнецы, помнится, всегда этим подрабатывали, таская любопытных придурков, вроде вас, по ближайшим слоям Сумрака.   
– Кроули, не зли меня, – негромко сказал Дин. – А то я ведь в полном праве сменить главу Дневного Дозора. У нас тут военное положение, и Сэмми, как сам понимаешь, формально может считаться диктатором. Так что тащи свою царственную задницу в гриль-бар «Родео» на углу Олимпик-бульвара и Берлингтон-авеню в Лос-Анжелесе.  
– С тебя говядина в какао и корице, – король Ада отключился, а уже в следующую минуту входил в дверь названного бара.  
Он увидел лохматую макушку Сэма и деловито затрусил к их столику.  
– Ты что, правда будешь это есть? – недоверчиво спросил Дин, отпуская официантку с заказом.  
– Ты попробуй сначала, а потом говори, – Кроули улыбнулся пухленькой мулатке в переднике, и она польщённо захлопала нарощенными ресницами. – Мексиканская кухня – это не только начос, деревня. Давай, жалуйся на жизнь нищщастную простого Великого Инквизитора.  
– Захлопнись, Кроули. И Великий у нас Сэм, а я так, его правая рука, вооружённая антидемонским кольтом. Так вот. Как ты, наверняка, слышал, грядёт очередной апокалибздец, на этот раз локальный, только на территории США и Канады. Там, на севере, они сами разбираются, а у нас тут твои низшие вразнос пошли. А ты опять весь в своих мыльных операх и ни хрена не делаешь!   
– И что я, по-твоему, могу сделать? Вервольфов по лесам отлавливать? Пусть выбирают себе Мастера, с ним я и буду иметь дело.  
– Не выберут они никакого Мастера, не успеют.  
Сэм оставил право вести разговор брату. Во-первых, у Дина с Кроули давние отношения, напоминающие странную дружбу: демон один раз крупно подставил брата, но потом сделал всё, чтобы вытащить, и даже оберегал в своей странной нечеловеческой манере. Во-вторых, у самого Сэма говорить с Королём Ада как-то не получалось: на второй фразе начиналась ссора, быстро перетекающая в банальный мордобой. И если демон просто вытирал Сэмом окрестные горизонтальные и вертикальные поверхности, то сам Сэм боялся, что однажды у него всё получится, и одним главой Дневного Дозора станет меньше.   
– Ты в курсе, что Пражское бюро одобрило Лондонский эксперимент и у нас тут скоро сработает заклинание инверсии?  
– А вы на что? – Кроули принесли его мясо, и он старательно заворачивал ароматные кусочки в тёплую тортилью. – Вам же, кажется, дали задание уничтожить узловые артефакты?  
– Выяснить бы, откуда ты это знаешь. Но да, мы уничтожили почти все, остался только в Сиэтле. Но сама сеть не уничтожена, а у неё мелких узлов побольше, чем пять. И в каждом стоит артефакт, активирующий поглощение Сумрака, хоть и на малой площади. А количество сумеречных тварей растёт с каждым днём. Когда оно всё бахнет – Сумрак усвистит с немыслимой скоростью, и ты, дорогой королёк, падёшь банальным трупом.   
– Ммм… – Кроули жевал, прикрыв глаза, а когда проглотил, ткнул надкусанной тортильей в сторону Дина. – Не только у тебя есть друзья среди Инквизиторов. Ладно, согласен. С этим безобразием надо что-то делать. Но кто нам поможет в Чистилище? Твой придурковатый Бенни? Или ты решил возродить левиафанов, чтобы они сожрали всех вампиров? Помнится, у Творца тоже мелькала такая мысль. Как выяснилось, она была хреновая.  
– Я хочу вытащить оттуда Джона, Альфу вампиров. У него есть свойство, которое называется «власть крови». Мы его вытащим, он этой «властью» упокоит новых вампиров и самых активных из старичков. Те, кто сидят тихо по своим углам и цедят коров через трубочку, нас не интересуют. С тебя – доставка нас туда и обратно и договор с Альфой вервольфов.  
– Думаешь, Селестин простит мне, что я на его глазах разделывал младенцев его народа? – Кроули продолжал уничтожать ароматное мясо с таким удовольствием, что Дин дал себе слово тоже как-нибудь такое заказать. Демон носил труп, в еде и питье не нуждался, но при этом с удовольствием поглощал самое лучшее, что напитки, что блюда. Правда, коктейли он пил слишком сладкие. – Да и не нужен нам волчий Мастер – Джон, если поднапряжётся, справится со всеми клыкастыми.   
– Ладно. Доедай и погнали.  
В Чистилище было… как в Чистилище. Нет, пожалуй, было даже лучше – здесь не раздавалось из каждого грёбанного электронного устройства «Way down we go». Дин оглянулся, вытаскивая из ножен мачете, и чуть ближе придвинулся к брату и демону. Сэм точно так же сканировал взглядом свой сектор, а Кроули немного нервно прислушивался к чему-то под ногами.   
– Живо в лес, пентюхи неповоротливые.  
Огрызаться было некогда, земля на прогалине действительно начинала ощутимо подрагивать. В довольно густом лесу левиафаны появляться не любили – видимо, им мешали корни деревьев. Зато за этими деревьями любили торчать прочие твари – от банальных вервольфов до почти бесшумных тощих вендиго, которым ничего не стоило спрятаться за стволом толщиной в кулак адского королька. Дальше дорогу пришлось прорубать: из-за реденького кустарника действительно выметнулись сразу два вендиго, на тощей груди левого болтались два сморщенных мешочка – женщина? Дин не стал проверять под набедренной тряпкой: на них с воем неслось что-то новенькое, по крайней мере, он раньше с ящерами не встречался. Они с Сэмом успешно в два мачете отчекрыжили завру голову, и тот остался таять на залитом чёрно-багровой кровью песке.   
Вампиров они встретили на исходе второго часа. Они и здесь, в этом пропитанном кровью монстров лесу, старались держаться если не гнёздами, то стайками по четыре-пять особей.   
– Знаешь, где Джон, ваш Альфа? – Дин остриём мачете прижимал к стволу дерева шею единственного выжившего, грязного и оборванного темнокожего парнишки с огромными, как сливы, влажными глазами и длинными ресницами.   
– Знаю, – тот боялся кивнуть, и, кажется, крепился изо всех сил, чтобы не зареветь. Вообще, Дина всегда поражало: они же уже мертвы, чего им ещё бояться? И даже лишившись головы, вскоре возрождались снова. Но всё равно боялись смерти.  
– Проведёшь нас.  
– Конечно, как скажете, – изо всех сил закивал «освобождённый Джанго».  
Они шли уже около четырёх часов, передвигаясь гораздо медленнее, чем могли бы – Кроули в своих щёгольских ботинках, вытачанных вручную где-то на Апеннинах, постоянно оскальзывался, и его приходилось подхватывать, помогать перелезать завалы и тащить за шкирку через особо густые заросли. К тому же их компанию из двух мертвецов и двух живых постоянно атаковали все, кто мог учуять биение сердец, то есть вся нечисть в радиусе двух миль.   
Вервольфица соскочила на еле видную тропинку сверху, с каменного карниза, и вместо того, чтобы нападать, рухнула на колени, склонив голову набок, подставляя под мачете Дина тонкую шею в разводах грязи. Он уже размахнулся, но Сэм перехватил его руку.  
– Мэдисон? Ты…  
– Я, – она подняла голову и уставилась на братьев лихорадочно горящими огромными глазами.   
– Здравствуй. То есть, я хотел сказать, я рад… – Сэм мямлил совершенно нехарактерно для него, как будто вернулся на дюжину лет назад и ему сейчас предстояло снова убить её.  
– И я рада, – она не улыбнулась, противореча собственным словам. – Сэм. Ты вырос. Не в вышину, ты и тогда был великаном. У тебя глаза стали жёстче. Хотя, может, это потому, что их больше не затеняет чёлка.  
Теперь Мэдисон улыбнулась, и кончики клыков царапнули губу. Неестественно тёмная капля скатилась по подбородку.   
– Мэдисон, ты что-то хотела сказать Сэму? – осторожно спросил Дин. – А то мы торопимся.  
– Нет, ничего, – вервольфица встала с колен, старательно держа на виду безоружные руки. – Я только хотела посмотреть на него. Я рада, что вы до сих пор живы. И не стали такими, как я или прочие тут.   
– Извини, Мэдисон, – Сэм сумел собраться. – Нам действительно надо идти.  
– Он не ваш, – девушка махнула рукой в сторону вампира. – Он задумал дурное.  
– Ничего, – Дин вздёрнул мальчишку за шкирку, кольнув мачете ему под рёбра. – Я за ним присматриваю.  
– Послушай, Мэдисон, – Сэм заговорил решительнее и даже попытался взять вервольфицу за руку, но она осторожно вынула узкую ладонь и отступила на шаг. – Я могу вытащить тебя отсюда. Хочешь оказаться наверху, в реальном мире?  
– И снова убивать людей? – она криво усмехнулась потрескавшимися губами. – Нет, любовь моя. Но я хочу умереть.  
– Но ты же…  
– Да, я умерла монстром. Но если я умру здесь, насовсем умру, я попаду в Ад. А там – там я стану человеком.  
– Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь, – Дин говорил тихо, горло у него перехватывало. Мэдисон была машиной убийства. И в то же время хорошей, доброй девушкой, которая себе на беду влюбилась в его брата. – Там только боль и одиночество. Они рвут тебя на куски, а когда от тебя ничего не остаётся, ты слепляешься, как дурной голем, и всё начинается сначала. И некому помочь. Выйти оттуда ты сможешь только демоном.  
– Не только, – Мэдисон поглядела на Дина и снова перевела взгляд на Сэма, изучая его, словно стараясь запомнить его новый образ на все следующие свои годы. – Есть возможность перетерпеть тысячелетия мук. Тогда переводят наверх. К тому же там будут такие же, как вы, люди, не монстры.   
– Мэдисон, послушай, – Сэм снова взял в руки её ладони, и на этот раз она не стала вырываться. – Здесь страшно и убивают, но хотя бы не издеваются. И здесь ты можешь сама бить в ответ или бежать, если силы не равны. Там бежать некуда. Там от тебя не зависит ничего, совсем ничего. Ты будешь гореть и замерзать, тебя будут рвать крюками, и всё, что ты сможешь сказать, это: «Да, я согласна». Другого ответа они не примут.   
– Тогда я буду молчать, Сэм.   
– Но мы не знаем способа убить тебя здесь, – растерянно пробормотал Сэм.  
– Знаешь, Лосяра, – подал голос Кроули. – Твой брат Бельчонок носит его в кобуре подмышкой.  
– Кольт? – удивился Дин. – Но он же убивает насовсем, переносит в Пустоту, а там душа растворяется, теряет себя полностью.   
– Есть одно мгновенье между жизнью и смертью. Можно успеть вырвать душу. А я, кстати, неплохо это умею. И не бойтесь, мальчуки, вас я здесь не брошу. Не хочу пропустить представление, как вы будете уламывать Джона сплясать под вашу дудку.   
– Прошу тебя, Сэм, – огромные карие глаза Мэдисон умоляли, и он снова провалился в ту боль, на двенадцать лет назад. Она снова просила о смерти, и снова Сэм хотел, но не должен был отказывать. – Сделай это.   
Дин молча вынул кольт и вложил в протянутую руку Сэма. Потом оттянул за шкирку вампира, оставив на полянке троих – своего брата, мёртвую вервольфицу и демона. Когда Сэм наклонился и поцеловал Мэдисон, Дин отвернулся. Не то, чтобы он ни разу не видел, как младшенький целуется с девчонкой, но видеть, как он одновременно стреляет ей в живот… Такую картину он точно не хотел оставлять в своей памяти. Кроули подхватил тонкую обмякшую фигурку и исчез.   
Дин подошёл к Сэму.  
– Она этого сама хотела. К тому же, если она сломается и станет демоницей, мы всегда можем излечить её освящённой кровью, как ты вылечил меня.   
– Вероятность летального исхода пятьдесят процентов, не забыл? – Сэм не отворачивался, брат не раз видел его слёзы, потерпит и теперь. – Я боялся, что убиваю тебя. Чудо, что ты выжил.  
– В любом случае, она этого хотела.  
«Джанго» напал со спины. Напал на Дина, как на самого опасного из оставшихся. Он сразу вцепился ему в горло, пытаясь добраться до ярёмной вены, а лучше побыстрее догрызться до артерии. Сэм откинул вампирёныша в сторону и попытался достать клинком, но тот был юркий и отскочил, а потом развернулся и припустил в чащу. Сэм кинулся к брату, зажимающему рану ладонью, вытащил платок и подсунул ему под пальцы. Кровь перестала хлестать, но всё равно не останавливалась.  
– Ну, ни на минуту оставить нельзя, – Сэм никогда не был так рад слышать этот скрипучий голос с шотландским акцентом, как сейчас. – Как младенцы, право слово. Отодвинься, Лосяра, всё равно ничем помочь не можешь.  
Сэм молча уступил своё место демону. Тот прикоснулся двумя пальцами к шее Дина под мокрым платком. Того выгнуло дугой, после чего Кроули отошёл, внимательно разглядывая свою окровавленную руку. Дин тяжело дышал, ощупывая красными пальцами совершенно целое, но грязное горло. Сэм вытянул шею, разглядывая брата в поисках других повреждений. Прикасаться к себе тот всё равно не позволит, только не сейчас.  
– Занятно, – Кроули сначала понюхал, а потом лизнул кровь на пальцах. – Кто тебя так модифицировал? Российские Иные? Или это был ещё Чак?  
– Модифицировал? – голос Дина хрипел и слушался плохо, и вместо того, чтобы продолжить вопрос, ему пришлось закашляться, прочищая горло и выхаркивая залившуюся внутрь кровь.  
– Твой метаболизм, он уже не совсем человеческий.   
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – настороженно оглянулся Сэм. – Дин стал Иным?  
– Нет, конечно, – ухмыльнулся Кроули. – Процесс прохождения бургеров через кишки твоего брата к волшебству не имеет никакого отношения. Просто теперь они убьют его лет на полсотни позже, чем ожидалось.   
– Ого. Ну, спасибо Касу, – Дин, наконец, сумел избавиться от всего лишнего в дыхательных путях.  
– Надо же, – удивился Кроули и протянул ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. – Ваш общипанный куриц решил использовать свою голову не только как сортир для архангела с манией величия.   
От удивления Дин принял руку, но встав, тут же отскочил в сторону и машинально вытер ладонь об джинсы.   
– Всегда пожалуйста, – демон обиженно поджал губы.  
– Кроули, – Сэм встал рядом с ним и сам протянул руку для рукопожатия. – Спасибо. На брата не обращай внимания, он и со мной так же поступает, когда я предлагаю ему помощь.  
Это была не вся правда, и Король Ада, конечно, чувствовал, что ситуации немного различаются, но руку пожал.   
Дин тоже выдавил своё «спасибо». Его действия были инстинктивными, и вряд ли голова в них участвовала. Но теперь ему было стыдно за тот жест. А дело было в том, что рука у демона оказалась потная, только и всего. Ну, взмок Тёмный, вытаскивая Мэдисон, а потом Дина с края смерти. Надо было просто перетерпеть.  
– Привет.  
Странности этой полянки не закончились. Теперь из тех кустов, куда ускакал неблагодарный вампирёныш, вышел Бенни. С лезвия его чудовищного клинка срывались тёмные капли. Песок поглощал их, казалось, даже раньше, чем они успевали его коснуться.  
– Дружище, – Дин шагнул к вампиру и стиснул его в объятьях. – Как нас нашёл?  
– Не найти вас было бы мудрено. Всё Чистилище бурлит слухами: вернулись Винчестеры, ломятся через лес, убивают всё, что движется, ищут Альфу вампиров. Чем он вам досадил-то так, что вы и после смерти его в покое не оставите?  
– Не досадил, – Дин отодвинул друга на длину вытянутых рук и разглядывал теперь, выискивая изменения с последней встречи. Пожалуй, изменения были в лучшую сторону: щёки слегка округлились, а тоска загнанного зверя больше не плескалась в хитрых голубых глазах. – Вытащить его хотим отсюда. Там, наверху, сейчас совсем круто всё завернулось. Нужна его помощь. А может, и ты с нами туда? Сэм вытащит Джона, я – тебя.  
– Снова голодать и ждать очередного охотника? Нет уж, уволь, братишка. Я лучше останусь. Тут все свои и всё своё. Ну, и кулаки да зубы есть об кого почесать.   
– Ладно, как хочешь. Что ж, рад, что тебе здесь не так плохо, как я боялся.  
– Плохо? Шутишь? Как может быть плохо в Раю для такой нечисти, как я?  
– Забавно, – усмехнулся Сэм, тоже протягивая руку вампиру для рукопожатия. – Кому здесь Ад, кому Рай.  
– А ты что за птица? – обратился Бенни к Кроули. – Откуда вы этакого павлина вытащили?  
– Полегче, Бенни, – ухмыльнулся Дин. – Перед тобой Король Ада собственной персоной.  
– Иди ты! Чё, прям-таки всего Ада?  
– Его Североамериканского отделения, – уточнил Дин, не давая Кроули вставить слово, и сразу же перевёл разговор на главное. – А ты можешь нас отвести к Джону?  
– Да, собственно, за тем и пришёл. Раз Винчестеры спустились в наши края, значит, им нужна моя помощь.   
И он развернулся обратно, в самую гущу кустов, взмахом тесака приглашая следовать за ним.   
– Слушай, а если бы мы пришли сюда, чтобы убить Джона, а не вытащить, ты бы тоже нам помогал?   
Сэм нагнулся за горстью песка и попытался отчистить им чёрную слизь с мачете. Теперь они шли не по лесу, а на пустом пространстве из-под земли постоянно выскакивали левиафаны, и три тесака не знали устали. Как во всём этом кавардаке удавалось уцелеть Кроули, братья выяснить так и не смогли. Вроде бы и не исчезал коротышка никуда, и оружия у него не было. Но каждый раз, когда обезглавленные туши, разливая вокруг чёрные, маслянисто поблёскивающие лужи, начинали тихо таять, он неизменно оказывался в середине их цепочки – за Дином и перед Сэмом.   
– Помогал бы, Сэм, – отозвался бодро шагающий впереди Бенни. – Коли вам это надо, значит, так будет правильно. Вы же хорошие парни, разве я не прав?  
– Прав, Бенни, – криво усмехнулся Дин. Его превращения в рыцаря Ада вампир не застал, иначе, наверное, не доверял бы так безоговорочно.  
Джон вышел им навстречу на другом берегу неширокого, но быстрого ручья. Дин помнил, что воду в Чистилище пить можно, но ни жажду она не утоляет, ни грязь не смывает. Но при этом бегущая по камням вода – единственное, пожалуй, красивое зрелище в этом суровом месте.   
– Стойте там, где стоите, – звучный голос Альфы легко перекрыл журчание воды. – Бенни, что посулили тебе Винчестеры, что ты предал меня?  
– Что оживят тебя, Мастер. Поднимут наверх, на Землю.   
– Что? – такого Джон, видимо, не ожидал. Брови его поползли вверх, и он опустил руки.   
Дин только сейчас сообразил, что вампир стоял в боевой стойке, подобравшись, как бойцовый кот. К тому же желтоватые дюймовые когти на его пальцах были по-настоящему опасным оружием, а против его нечеловеческой скорости даже мачете могли оказаться бессильны.   
– Джон, Мастер североамериканских вампиров, – голос Сэма звучал официально и ну очень внушительно. Дин аж проникся торжественностью момента и выпрямил спину. – Я, Великий Инквизитор Нью-Йоркского бюро Иной Инквизиции, обращаюсь к тебе с предложением.  
– Вели… что? – вампир на той стороне окончательно опешил. Если бы позади него стояло кресло, он бы, наверное, рухнул в него, а так только чуть покачнулся.  
– То, Джон. У нас там, наверху, многое изменилось, – помог брату Дин. – Ты нам нужен.  
– Вы вот это сейчас серьёзно? – Джон выписал в воздухе замысловатую фигуру когтем, видимо, пытаясь нарисовать эту самую серьёзность положения.  
– Ага. Абсолютно. Перебирайся к нам, поболтаем о делах наших скорбных.  
– Нет уж, лучше вы к нам, – отступил на шаг Джон. – У вас там левиафанов немерено, а здесь мои ребята их вычищают.  
– Класс! – воскликнул Дин, положил мачете на плечо, как дубинку и шагнул в воду. За ним цепочкой потянулись остальные.  
– Ну, и теперь эти ваши новорожденные кровососы радостно обращают целыми городками, а того не понимают, что жрать им скоро станет некого. И, кстати, когда заклинание сработает, а у меня уже почти не осталось сомнений, что оно сработает, даже вычисти мы все основные узлы; в виде вампиров у них ни единого шанса уцелеть, тогда как людьми они могли бы запросто пережить эксперимент.  
Дин сидел на камне напротив Джона, Сэм притулился рядом с ним. Кроули скромно стоял поодаль, а Бенни смешался со свитой Альфы. Может, вампиры и считали его своим, но Дин твёрдо знал, что случись какая заварушка, его брат по оружию в секунду покрошит всех кровососов, стоящих от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки с тесаком. И не побоится выступить против своего Альфы. Просто потому, что это Бенни, ещё один брат Дина, хотя и не Сэма.   
– И ты считаешь, что, выползя наружу, я одним движением руки обуздаю всё это воинство и скомандую им: «К ноге»?  
– Нет, я думаю, что ты скомандуешь им: «Умрите», – Дин враз стал серьёзным, прекрасно понимая, что ступает на тонкий лёд. – Меня не интересуют старички, которые уже не первую сотню лет сидят по своим норам, вылезая покормиться парой-тройкой коров в год. Мне нужно, чтобы те, кто выступил в этот поход сейчас, умерли. Не уснули, а умерли и разложились. Тогда они не смогут стать топливом для заклинания. Остальных можешь эвакуировать хоть в Европу, хоть в Африку – они нам неинтересны.  
– Но почему ты так уверен, что я смогу это?  
– «Власть крови», – подал голос Сэм. – Мы прочли в одной валашской летописи про это заклинание. Кстати, как вышло, что отцом всех американских вампиров стал ты, а не какой-нибудь индейский кровосос? Извини, но чернокожие появились здесь всего четыреста лет назад…  
– Именно, малыш Сэм, – Джон поёрзал, поудобнее устраивая царственный зад на жёстком валуне. – Знаешь, что бывает, когда молодой лев побеждает матёрого самца и завоёвывает его прайд?  
– Он уничтожает всех детёнышей от предыдущего вожака.  
– В точку. Я уплыл из Африки, притворившись одним из рабов на вашем корабле. Дома мне светило, в лучшем случае, роль вечного второго, но тут… Страна неисчерпаемых возможностей. Страна непуганых наивных Иных, победить которых было до обидного легко. А потом я вырезал всех вампиров и вервольфов, которые были не моей крови. Это был только бизнес, как говорите вы.  
Винчестеры переглянулись. Везде одно и то же, что в мире людей, что нечисти. Впрочем, что такое нечисть, как не те же люди, разве что чуть изменённые Сумраком? Внутри они остались теми же сволочами.  
– Но какой мне смысл возвращаться наверх, снова проводить чистку? Уничтожать тех, кого я сам же и создал? Вы хотите, чтобы я покинул свой Рай, но теперь, спасибо вам за информацию, я просто перемещусь южнее, в Сумрак Центральной или даже Южной Америки. Меня не заденет этот ваш эксперимент, и мне для этого не придётся прикладывать никаких усилий.  
– Но мир наверху! Твои же подданные, те из них, кто был с тобой много столетий!  
– Пусть выкручиваются самостоятельно. Выжили столько времени, авось не сдохнут и теперь.  
– Ладно, ваши несвятейшества, – Кроули сделал шаг вперёд и качнулся с пятки на носок своих не потерявших лоск ботинок. – Переходим к плану «Б».  
Дин хотел переспросить: «А у нас есть план «Б»?», но вовремя прикусил язык. План «Б» в понимании Винчестеров обычно расшифровывался: «Беги, как можно быстрее». Но вряд ли Кроули имел в виду именно такую концепцию.  
– Звоним Городецким, Светлана с дочерью телепортируются сюда. Из Северной Дакоты, думаю, «серый молебен» накроет и США, и Канаду от Мексиканского залива до моря Бофорта. Пара секунд – и от вампиров, вервольфов и прочих зомби останется только воспоминание. Сумрак, конечно, тоже затронет – по четвёртый уровень точно.   
О таком Винчестеры не думали. Во-первых, помнили, что «серый молебен», даже в исполнении Антона Городецкого, не подействовал на Константина, а, во-вторых, им почему-то хотелось разобраться своими силами, без привлечения иностранных Иных. Хотя с мощностью Великой волшебницы Светланы и подпиткой Абсолютной волшебницы Нади Городецкой могло и получиться. Но всё равно было стыдно.  
– Стойте, – Джон выставил вперёд руку, как будто хотел удержать Дина и Сэма, поднявшихся с камня. – Я согласен. Я пойду с вами наверх и упокою всех новорожденных вампиров и вервольфов. Всех, кто моложе девяноста дней, вас устроит?  
– Лучше ста двадцати, – на всякий случай увеличил срок Дин. – Мы не знаем точно, когда это всё началось.   
– Хорошо. Остальных я вывезу, а кого не вывезу – уж не обессудьте, – клыкасто усмехнулся Джон. – Они останутся на свой страх и риск, и разбираться с ними придётся уже вам.  
– Идёт, – Дин начал закатывать левый рукав. Выносить душу из Чистилища удобнее в той руке, в которой не держишь оружие. Это, всё-таки, больно, хотя, конечно, терпеть можно.  
– Стой, – Кроули легонько тронул его за рукав. – Сначала ты, Джон, дашь вассальную клятву мне, главе Нью-Йоркского Дневного Дозора.  
– Я уже давал тебе клятву, Кроули, – удивлённо поднял брови вампир.  
– Напоминаю, что с тех пор ты немножко умер, – противным голосом сообщил коротышка. – А мёртвым клятвы побоку.  
– Я клянусь своей силой, Тёмный, что, когда вновь обрету тело, первыми моими словами будут слова преданности тебе.   
Кроули удовлетворённо кивнул, и Дин полоснул себя мачете по руке. Кровь полилась, мгновенно впитываясь в сухой песок. Вампиры из свиты Альфы синхронно сглотнули и оскалились, но качнувшийся перед ними тесак Бенни заметно охладил их пыл. А тем временем Джон истаял и, превратившись в ярко-алую струйку дыма, всосался в кровящий разрез. После того, как скрылся под кожей последний завиток, рана затянулась сама собой, и от локтя до запястья сеть кровеносных сосудов на миг сверкнула красным. Дин зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы – боль была жгучей, хотя и недолгой. Ему ещё не раз придётся терпеть её в долгом пути до Нью-Йорка, до места, где вампиры похоронили останки своего Мастера, но главное дело было сделано.   
– Прощай, дружище, – Дин положил на плечо Бенни здоровую руку. – Не скучай тут без меня.  
– Уж я-то не буду, – оскалился вампир. – А ты там, наверху, задай всем жару, как умеешь. И постарайся пореже к нам заглядывать – это место не для живых.   
Бенни стиснул Дина в медвежьих объятиях, потом пожал руку Сэму, приложив два пальца другой ко лбу в шутливом отдании чести. С Кроули он прощаться не стал, впрочем, тот вряд ли обратил на это внимание, он уже отправился назад, на другой берег, неловко переступая по торчащим из воды валунам в своих скользких туфлях. Остальные вампиры не стали препятствовать людям и демону. Они выстроились клином за спиной Бенни, видимо, признав его своим новым лидером. Альфой беспечный луизианский пират быть никогда не хотел, но свою команду он в обиду не даст, поэтому Дин оставил друга с лёгким сердцем. В Чистилище для него Рай, почти такие же приключения, как толкиновские Небеса для Чарли. 

– Кас, доставишь Эша домой? Нам с Сэмом надо в Нью-Йорк.  
– Может, я лучше тебя в Нью-Йорк доставлю? А Сэм отвезёт Эша.   
– Доверить ему Детку? Обойдётся.  
– Дин, ты же оставлял мне Импалу, и не раз, когда сам…  
– Тогда я был мёртв! И в каком состоянии я находил её после возвращения?  
– В нормальном! Чистой и целой! А то, что тебя не устраивают подставки под сотовый или современные плееры вместо твоего древнего магнитофона – это твои личные заморочки!  
– Нет, и точка!  
– Винчестеры, – Кас понимающе переглянулся с Эшем. Все четверо сгрудились на стоянке перед мотелем: за комнаты уже расплатились, вещи погрузили, но куда ехать, решить так и не смогли.   
Дин невольно зашипел и схватился за левую руку – душа Джона очередной раз дала о себе знать болью и жжением.  
– Ну, разыграйте уже, – протянул Эш, вынув один наушник. Там предсказуемо пел Винс, но хотя бы не «Мы падаем», а что-то другое.  
– Он жульничает! – обличительно наставил палец на брата Дин.  
– Да с тобой и жульничать не надо, достаточно каждый раз выкидывать «камень» – ты другой фигуры, кроме «ножниц», не знаешь!  
– Дин! – Кас непривычно требовательно смотрел на друга. – Дай мне твою карту.   
– На, – тот протянул пластиковый прямоугольник. – А зачем тебе?  
– Узнаешь. Никуда не уходите, – и ангел исчез.   
Появился он через полчаса. Винчестеры были на очередном витке ссоры, Эш придремал на заднем сиденье, не вынимая наушников. Кас вручил Дину билеты на самолёт для него и Сэма.  
– Вот. Обернётесь туда и обратно за день. Мы с Эшем здесь вас подождём.  
Вернулись Винчестеры и правда через пятнадцать часов. Дин сразу ринулся проверять Детку, но выяснилось, что ангел с хакером в неё не заглядывали, они весь день провели в городе. Эш был непривычно благостен и тих, а Кастиэль привычно тих, но при этом чем-то встревожен.  
– Кас, что случилось? – вполголоса спросил его Дин, отозвав в сторону.  
– Пока ничего, Дин. Но грядёт буря, и моя ошибка тому причиной.  
– Твоя ошибка?  
– Люцифер гала-концерт готовит перед своим мировым турне.   
– И что?  
– Всемирная трансляция вестись будет с него. Весь мир услышит слово Дьявола.   
– Ну, вообще-то, я и так его постоянно слышу. Его песни сейчас разве что из утюга не звучат. Я, блин, кофеварку включать боюсь – подсознательно жду, что и оттуда раздастся: «О-о, папа, а правда ли…»  
– То запись студийная, не столь сильно воздействует она.   
– И что ты предлагаешь? Сорвать ему концерт, как тогда, когда мы помогали тебе бежать?  
– Не думаю я, что выйдет у вас второй раз такое. Осторожнее стал он, ждать будет и предпримет меры предосторожности чрезвычайные.  
– Кас, а иначе у нас с ним справиться вряд ли получится, – развёл руками Дин.  
– У нас не получится, но ты говорил, есть здесь, в Америке, один Иной, сила которого измерению не поддаётся.  
– Чак Норрис, что ли? Так не поддаётся – просто потому, что никто не мерил. Не, он не вмешивается. Жаль, конечно, но не получится у нас его с Люцифером схлестнуть.  
– И даже попробовать не хочешь ты?  
– Кас, это бесполезно. Ты с нами или своим ходом добираться будешь?  
– Нет, с вами не поеду я, дела ждут меня.  
– Ну, бывай.   
Дин ещё постоял, уже в одиночестве, когда стих даже шорох призрачных крыльев, и пошёл к машине. Выезжать на ночь глядя, может, и не слишком умно, но торчать ещё одну ночь в Лос-Анжелесе он не хотел. Непонятно почему, но не любил Дин этот город. И чувствовал, что это взаимно.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
30 Ро́бин Рене́ Ро́бертс (англ. Robin René Roberts; 23 ноября 1960, Пасс-Кристиан (англ.)русск., Миссисипи, США) — американская журналистка и телеведущая, наиболее известная как лицо Good Morning America на ABC с 2005 года.  
31 – Жду не дождусь, когда наш душка Сэм ударится в БДСМ. (с) Кроули (9.02 «А нам всё равно»).


	20. Большой куш

**Тогда**  
Эш с паяльником, стол-карта во всяческих видах – с картой мира и Америки, целый и разобранный. Люцифер в сосудах Ника, Сэма и Винса. Кот Фергюс, Фрол Лукич, Кроули, Ровена, Кармадон Совиная Голова.  
 **Сейчас**  
Зазвонил будильник, и Дин, не открывая глаза, переложил кота со своей груди на постель рядом. Тот так же привычно развернулся из круга в колбаску, раскинув все четыре лапы. Дин наощупь потянул часы, одновременно выключая будильник, надел их на руку. Только после этого он с трудом разлепил глаза и сел на кровати, безошибочно находя место для ног между аккуратно разложенных в ряд парой мышиных трупиков.   
В военную комнату он вышел в сопровождении гордо шествующего с задранным хвостом Фергюса. Комната уже не напоминала поле боя, стол-карта был собран и даже накрыт экраном. В это утро он был подключен и мягко светился жёлтым, как в прежние времена, когда служил больше декорацией, чем полезным девайсом. И ничьи ноги на нём не покоились, что было удивительно для девяти часов утра с минутами. Сэм, Алек, Эш и Лукич оторвались от разглядывания огоньков на непривычно куцей, без Аляски, карте США и обернулись к Дину.  
– О, их величества изволили глаза продрать, – ухмыльнулся лохматый больше обыкновенного Эш.   
– Ага, Лукич! – Дин целенаправленно двинулся к домовому, который моментально оказался по другую сторону стола-карты и уже косил глазом, намереваясь смыться. – Объясни мне, морда волосатая, почему твой кот постоянно торчит рядом со мной? Как он вообще умудряется проникать в мою комнату через закрытую дверь? И откуда в бункере столько мышей? Двадцать один труп за две недели! Да если бы они действительно были все наши, у нас бы от архива одна труха осталась! Признайся, это твой найдёныш шастает по окрестным полям, таская в бункер свою добычу?   
– Дык это… Наши мыши-то, местные. И кот этот твой. Он, тебя, значит, хозяином признал. А я так, кормлю его только.  
– Ну, если в дыры, через которые этот меховой блохосборник шастает, к нам какая-нибудь хрень заберётся, тебя и заставлю её гонять, а потом конопатить!  
– Дык нету дыр-то! Нету! Самолично всё проверял.  
– Иди и проверь ещё раз!  
Домовой исчез с тихим хлопком – не то понёсся исполнять приказание, не то просто от греха подальше. Дин в гневе был суров, хотя и отходчив. Отношения с домашней нечистью в бункере установились странные. Лукич бодро шпынял людей уборкой, заставляя мыть пол хотя бы раз в неделю, а они в отместку припоминали брауни его многочисленные косяки. И все были довольны. Кроме, пожалуй, Дина. Ну, не было у него сил относить носки в стирку каждый раз, когда он хорошо за полночь заползал в душ. А днём хвостатый Фергюс гонял эти чёрные колечки по коридору первого уровня на потеху прочих жителей, всей своей усатой мордой выражая презрение.   
В этот раз, ради разнообразия, кот решил погоняться за огоньками, вспыхивающими и гаснущими на столе-карте.  
– Ладно, если ты воспитательную работу уже закончил, слушай сюда, – махнул рукой тощий гений. – Ваши охотнички свои телефоны, похоже, из рук не выпускают. Не знаю, может, эти русские симки кроме того, чтобы нечисть показывать, ещё и одежду на девчонках прозрачной делают, но данные поступают на наш терминал – только успевай обрабатывать. Я, понятное дело, всё перевёл на автозапись и программульку поставил, чтобы по ключевым словам сортировала. Координаты отслеживаются по GPS, все эти ваши «левее речки на два пня» никакой информации не несут. Без диспетчера всё равно не обойтись, понятно, но теперь отвечать можно только на те звонки, которые действительно требуют ответа, чтобы выяснить, кого на помощь послать, ну, или там успокоить, подбодрить, не знаю, что вы ещё делаете.   
– Кстати, если помнишь, тут действительно двое дежурных постоянно находились, – переглянулись Дин с Сэмом.   
– Нам тоже придётся кого-то подключать, если все на охоту свалим.   
– Это ваши дела. Теперь глядите: вот так уменьшается масштаб, – Эш двинул пальцами, как будто увеличивал изображение на планшете, и Америка разбежалась в стороны, а посередине стола засветился частыми огоньками Канзас. Фергюсу это понравилось, и он прыгнул. Карта мгновенно свернулась, США ушли влево, большинство площади заняли тёмные Африка и Евразия. Кот метнулся за убежавшими огоньками, и картинка снова изменилась на изображение штата Мэн.   
– Я поговорю с ним, чтобы он больше так не делал, – голос Кастиэля, раздавшийся возле плеча Дина, заставил всех вздрогнуть.  
– Ты бы предупреждал, что ли, когда появляешься, – Дин засунул пистолет обратно за ремень на спине. – Я ж мог выстрелить! И как ты с ним поговоришь? По-кошачьи?  
– Умею я говорить с котами, знаешь ты об этом, – удивлённо поднял брови ангел. – Я уже проводил допрос и успеха бы добился, не уведи вы меня тогда.  
Кас поманил рукой Фергюса, и тот поскакал к нему, сопровождаемый безумным калейдоскопом меняющихся штатов.   
– Эш, а как ты это сделал? – махнул рукой на след кота Сэм. – Это же не сенсорный дисплей, а обыкновенное толстое стекло, усиленное магией.  
– Датчики отслеживают изменение освещённости, – запустил пятерню в рыжеватый чуб хакер. – Только теперь, наверное, надо что-то другое придумывать. Этот кот нам тут настоящее светопреставление устроит.  
– Ничего не надо, – успокоил его ангел. – Фергюс обещал больше на стол не запрыгивать. Эш, выведи, пожалуйста, Техас.  
Тот послушно двинул рукой, и в полутьме ровно засветились голубым Хьюстон, Сан-Антонио и Даллас, чуть слабее замерцал Остин, а остальные просторы остались тёмными, только на северо-западе мигнул и погас голубой огонёк.   
– Голубое – это всяческая нечисть, – тут же пояснил Эш. – Два часа назад звонок был, что в Скеллитауне вервольфы лютуют, я туда из Нью-Мексико охотников отправил. Похоже, всё, нет больше вервольфов. Сэм, можешь не терзать свой телефон – стол работает на том же принципе, что и карты Google, через те же спутники. Так. Скеллитаун. Население четыреста шестьдесят человек. Теперь наверняка меньше. А ну-ка картинку со спутника, – Эш ткнул в значок внизу, и стол-карта сразу потемнел, сменившись видом сверху. Клубы чёрного дыма затянули полгорода, единственная красная пожарная машина тщетно сражалась с огнём, охватившим большой дом на перекрёстке. – Вот тут, походу, всё и было. Ну, разве я не крут? У меня вместо архива фото используется прямая картинка, я к воякам подключился.  
– Эш, ты круче десятиминутного яйца, – прочувствованно произнёс Сэм и хлопнул гения своей лапищей по хрупкому плечику. Тот слегка покачнулся, но расплылся в улыбке.   
В это время зазвонил телефон, Алек ответил и подтвердил всё то, что они уже поняли по карте – охотники зачистили стаю вервольфов из одиннадцати особей. Их трупы вместе с трупами жертв пришлось жечь прямо в доме, где произошёл бой, посреди города – вывозить не было ни времени, ни транспорта.   
Кастиэль так же молча прижимая к себе одной рукой мурлычущего Фергюса, другой увеличил Остин, потом ещё и ещё, пока на тёмном поле не замерцал одинокий жёлтый огонёк.   
– Ух ты! – тут же восхитился Эш. – Жёлтый – это добрый волшебник, по-вашему, Светлый Иной. Только я такого ещё ни разу не видел – сплошняком синий цвет везде. Интересно, кто это?  
– Чак Норрис, – под нос себе пробормотал Дин, но все услышали.  
– Ага, крутой Уокер – самый добрый волшебник, кто бы сомневался! – Эш посчитал его слова шуткой.  
– Дин прав, – поддержал брата Сэм. – Можешь не верить, но, согласно данным Иной Инквизиции, Чак Норрис – последний оставшийся на территории США Светлый Иной вне категории.   
– Иди ты!  
– Мы с Сэмом думали так же, – грустно усмехнулся Дин. – Но Дикарь, который нам это рассказал, оказался действительно дикарём, он про Чака ничего больше не знал, кроме того, что тот Светлый немереной силы и кликуха у него Техасец.   
– Похоже, кто-то из охотников срисовал его на открытии очередной школы или ещё каком детском мероприятии, – продолжил Сэм. – Светлые подпитываются положительными эмоциями, а дети – это вообще неисчерпаемый ресурс. Не зря Чак в последнее время на работу с ними перешёл. Похоже, чувствует, что с Сумраком в Америке Кроули знает что творится.   
– Чувствует. И настолько обеспокоен этим, что переговорить желает с вами, – подал голос Кастиэль.  
– Чак Норрис с нами? – в голове Дина перемешались детский восторг от возможности пообщаться с кумиром, неверие, что это всё происходит на самом деле, и предчувствие, что он опять, как уже не раз бывало, сморозит что-нибудь такое, от чего потом всю оставшуюся жизнь будет стыдно.   
– Кас, не шокируй так Дина, он этого может просто не пережить.  
– Не пережить? Почему? Нет зла в этом Светлом.  
– Кас, не слушай Сэма, он ещё маленький, не понимает, что Чак – это, скорее, целый мир, чем живой человек. Конечно, я волнуюсь перед встречей с ним.  
– Придурок. Мне, между прочим, десять было, когда первый «Крутой Уокер» вышел. Я все его реплики наизусть помню, не только из этого сериала, но и из «Неудержимых-2»!  
– А я из всех его фильмов, сцуко! Даже «Человека Президента» и «Силы одиночки»!  
– Так, девочки, хорош сиськами меряться, – развёл руки в стороны Эш. При том, что он Дину едва до подбородка хохолком доставал, а в плечах вообще был уже в два раза, смотрелось это забавно, и Алек тихонько хрюкнул.  
– Так когда нам в Техас? – спросил Сэм.  
– Сейчас, – ответил ангел и, отпустив кота на пол, положил руки братьям на плечи.  
Низкое утреннее солнце ударило по глазам. Винчестеры и ангел оказались перед небольшим бассейном, спущенным на зиму и закрытым плотным пластиком. Чуть дальше зеленела крохотная лужайка, над ней неподвижно замерли два голых молодых пекана. Лет через двадцать они, скорее всего, вытянутся так, что раскидистыми кронами закроют и дом, и бассейн. Дин смотрел против солнца, и не сразу заметил, что на веранде в плетёном кресле сидел человек. Тот взмахнул рукой, приглашая гостей, и сердце Дина пропустило удар. Среднего роста, рыжий, с внимательным взглядом глубоко посаженных серых глаз. Ему нельзя было дать больше шестидесяти, хотя, если всё, что говорили о Чаке Норрисе Иные, было правдой, то и эти морщины, и редкая седина в бороде – лишь иллюзия. Семидеятишестилетний Иной выглядел так, как этого ожидали люди, вернее, лет на семнадцать моложе, но всё равно не так, как на самом деле.   
– Сэм, у тебя тоже эта мелодия в голове играет? – шёпотом спросил брата Дин.   
– Ага. Сама собой привязалась.   
Они синхронно вдохнули и сделали шаг по дорожке.   
– Ангел, ты сказал, что в Америке возродилась Инквизиция, но привёл ко мне людей.  
– Это и есть Великий Инквизитор Сэм Винчестер, – Кас указал на стоящего справа-сзади Сэма, – и его заместитель и Главнокомандующий Дин Винчестер, – на Дина, который был слева-сзади.  
Дин только хлопал глазами, не в силах оторвать взгляд от изученного на сотнях экранов лица, и, как всегда в таких случаях, начал Сэм.  
– Мистер Норрис…  
– Просто Чак, – теперь и Сэм онемел от явственного дежа-вю32.  
– Я все ваши фильмы наизусть помню, – от восторга забыв поздороваться, выпалил Дин. – От вот этого, – он сделал знак римских патрициев, перевернув кулак с отогнутым большим пальцем сверху вниз33, – до: «Уезжаю. Ты убил всех врагов»34.   
– Что ж, я польщён, – широко улыбнулся хозяин, и Винчестеров отпустило.   
То ли сработала эта улыбка в пегую бороду, то ли Чак что-то колданул, но мандраж и волнение куда-то делись, сердце перестало стучать в горле, а колени больше не напоминали подтаявшее желе.   
– Проходите, господа Инквизиторы. У меня есть к вам пара вопросов. А ты, пернатый, полетай пока где-нибудь, – вполголоса закончил Чак Норрис, и Кастиэль исчез, только крылья прошуршали в воздухе.   
– Джина, принеси нам что-нибудь прохладительное, – негромко крикнул хозяин в сторону приоткрытой двери в дом.   
Дин про себя отметил, что январь – он и в Техасе январь, на улице не выше тридцати девяти по Фаренгейту, а на веранде явно шестьдесят четыре35, в футболке и фланелевой рубашке разве что чуть-чуть зябко. Но когда высокая светловолосая и потрясающе красивая женщина принесла лимонад и бокалы, стало ещё теплее – как будто на дворе не январское, а апрельское утро, и лимонад действительно оказался кстати.  
– У тебя гости? – удивлённо выгнулась изящная бровь. – А я и не видела…  
– Через садовую калитку, – Чак легонько, почти невесомо коснулся тыльной стороной ладони руки жены, и Дин почувствовал укол зависти – эти мелкие жесты естественны и привычны для двоих, когда они – одно. Жизнь нормальных людей, то, чего ему с братом, а теперь и свалившемуся на голову сыну, не светит. Хотя младшенький связался с полубогиней, может, ему повезёт.   
– Ещё что-нибудь?  
Винчестеры отрицательно замотали головами. Джина улыбнулась и скрылась в доме, закрыв за собой дверь.  
– Что ж. Раз Иная Инквизиция теперь принимает в свои ряды людей, значит, дело хуже, чем я думал, – Чак наклонился вперёд, сжав кисти рук в небольшие, сухие кулаки, не тронутые старческой пигментацией. – Когда я прошёл инициацию, а случилось это в восьмидесятые, Инквизиции в США уже не было. В Канаде вырезанные под корень бюро работали снова, а о нас, похоже, забыли. Потом стали исчезать те, кто меня учил волшебству, кто помнил, что есть такой Иной – Чак Норрис. Я не пытался остановить тех, кто уезжал – в конце концов, это было их решением. Но неужели не осталось никого, ни одного Иного?  
– Только Тёмные, – сложил брови домиком Сэм. – Да и те не самого высокого уровня. Глава Нью-Йоркского Дневного Дозора Кроули имеет первый, а это, как вы понимаете…  
– Недопустимо низко для нашей страны. Не знаю этого Кроули. Демон?  
– Да, бывший Король Перекрёстков.  
– Вот как, – Норрис откинулся обратно на спинку кресла и в задумчивости провёл рукой по волосам. – Вот, значит, как. Теперь понятно, почему Сумрак лихорадит. Вы слышали о Двуедином?  
– Создание Сумрака, воплощающееся в Светлом и Тёмном Иных, которое или восстанавливает Равновесие Света и Тьмы, или, если это невозможно, уничтожает всю цивилизацию, низводя развитие человечества до нулевого, начального уровня, из которого через десятки тысяч лет может вырасти новая цивилизация.   
Дин так и не понял – заучил ли Сэм дословно определение из учебника или сам так лихо сформулировал. У него самого теория, не подкреплённая практикой, из мозгов выветривалась почти моментально. На следующее утро после сдачи зачёта – точно.   
– И где он, этот Двуединый, если в Америке остались только Тёмные?  
– Два года назад пытался замутить в Москве, – уже по-человечески ответил Сэм. – Там оказался сильный перекос в сторону Света. Ему принесли в жертву Светлого вне категории, и он самоликвидировался.  
– Что, прямо человеческую жертву? – брови Норриса поползли вверх, и Дину показалось, что морок дал трещину: за одутловатыми щеками пожилого человека на мгновение проявился молодой скуластый Чак.   
– Ну, жертва оказалась несмертельной. Антон остался жив, только стал простым человеком, да и то ненадолго. Его недавно заклинанием Фуаран опять сделали Иным, слабым, правда, но он, кажется, не расстраивается.  
– Это хорошо, что Двуединого недавно ликвидировали, ещё раз такую силу аккумулировать Сумраку будет непросто, – Норрис задумался. – Значит, этой беды вскорости ждать не надо. Что ж так тревожно-то? А, Инквизиторы?  
Винчестеры переглянулись.  
– У нас тут… – осторожно начал Дин. – Вы слышали о социальном эксперименте Лондонского бюро Иной Инквизиции?  
– Это о шестьдесят первом годе позапрошлого века? Конечно, слышал.  
– Да нет, – Дин улыбнулся, вспомнив свой горячий спор на тему того эксперимента с русским вампиром. Кажется, он тогда если не переубедил Саушкина, то заставил задуматься. Это грело сердце незнакомой гордостью победы в интеллектуальном поединке. Хорошо они тогда посидели, до девяти вечера, пока Константин не спохватился и не отправил охрипшего Дина отдыхать и готовиться к завтрашним занятиям. – Уже новый. Его сначала Пражское бюро остановило, но потом там власть сменилась, и британцы снова закрутили. Вот, Сэм лучше расскажет, он умные слова знает.  
Сэм укоризненно посмотрел на брата, но рассказ начал. Норрис слушал внимательно, изредка делая глоток лимонада.  
– Значит, вампирский миссионерский поход. Но насколько я понял, вскоре он должен завершиться: Джон обычно держит слово, если то, что я о нём слышал, не сказки.   
– Похоже, нет, не сказки, – Дин тоже сделал глоток кисло-сладкого напитка. А на веранде-то явно весна. Тепло, но не жарко. – За ним как раз Кроули собирался проследить. Пока, правда, особого уменьшения поголовья не видно, но и времени прошло немного. Наверное, Джон как-то силы собирает или связь обновляет.   
– Но это не все беды, судя по тревожным сполохам в ваших аурах. Так?  
Винчестеры синхронно кивнули и переглянулись, передавая друг другу право сообщить Норрису о том, с кем они хотят его столкнуть. И опять начал Сэм.  
– Есть ещё одна. По нашей вине Люцифер вышел из Клетки.  
– Хм, а ангел тут бил себя крылышком в грудь, что это он виноват, – усмехнулся Иной.  
– У Каса ничего бы не получилось, если бы мы не задумали в эту Клетку лезть, – Сэм чуть сгорбился и в глаза собеседнику не смотрел. Дин и хотел бы помочь, перевести стрелки на себя, но брат продолжил твёрдым голосом. – Я молился о помощи в борьбе с Тьмой, изначальной силой, которую сам же и выпустил. И мне ответили. Это уже потом я узнал, что это был не Бог, а Дьявол. Бог не отвечает никогда, он сам нам сказал. Но было уже поздно.   
– Бог вам сказал? – переспросил Чак.  
– Да, он последние пару тысячелетий жил на земле, меняя обличья. Мы его знали как хорошего человека Чака Ширли и посредственного писателя Карвера Эдлунга.  
– Эдлунг, Эдлунг… А, помню, цикл романов «Сверхъестественное». Погодите, так вот откуда мне известны ваши имена! И Бог придумал вам жизнь в жанре триллера?  
Винчестеры синхронно поморщились. Удружил им Господь, нечего сказать.   
– Не совсем придумал, – вступился за Творца Дин. – Он говорил, что видит основную канву событий, но выбор мы делаем сами. Хотя за Захарию мне его хотелось избить.  
– Дин, ангелы тоже действовали сами, своим разумением, волей или что там у них. Чак ведь писал свои книги совсем незадолго до событий, когда все опорные точки были уже пройдены, и ближайшее будущее становилось определённым. После десятого года он писательство и вовсе забросил – надоело, видать. Только в прошлом году надумал издать автобиографию, хорошо, Метатрон его отговорил.  
– Глас господень?  
– Ага, редактор его. Оказался тем ещё гадом, хотя с Богом нам помог. И с Тьмой. Но тогда, когда меня Люцифер под видом своего Отца соблазнял, мы ещё не знали, что Чак Ширли – Бог. Думали, пророк. А пророков тот же Метатрон в своё время уничтожил почти всех, мы думали, что и Чака тоже.   
– Ну-ну, и дальше?  
– Мы влезли в проекцию Клетки. Люцифер нас там размазывал по стенам, а сам соблазнял Каса. И тот поверил, что Дьявол может помочь. Но он не смог. Когда Тьма вышвырнула его из Каса, он решил остаться на Земле и больше в политику не лезть. Но…  
– А тут уже моя вина, – перебил брата Дин. – Я заронил ему в мозги мысль о том, что ему не надо скакать из сосуда в сосуд, сжигая людей, а нагрести энергию и подлатать нынешний – рокера Винса Винсенте. Люциферу она понравилась. Результат, – Дин скривился, – звучит из каждого утюга.   
– Так и знал, что в «Сломанных костях» есть ещё один смысловой слой, помимо того, что это песня чернокожих рабов! – Норрис щёлкнул пальцами, и Винчестеры вздрогнули. Этот жест всегда означал кучу неприятностей, как правило, летального свойства. Но сейчас, ради разнообразия, не произошло вообще ничего, разве что глаза у Техасца блеснули особенно молодо. – А «Мы падаем» – там же Дьявол рассказывает о себе открытым текстом? Люди-то думают, что в ней иносказательно говорится о них и о поиске Бога... Но какова наглость! Впрочем, больше интересно другое: если Винс действительно Люцифер, то за тысячелетия разлуки его обида и печаль на Бога должны были подугаснуть или трансформироваться во что-то иное. А тут такое ощущение, что Отец покинул его буквально вчера.  
– Бог действительно явил себя здесь в прошлом году на короткое время, только чтобы встретиться с ним и сестрой. А потом снова предоставил этот мир самому себе.  
– У Бога есть сестра? Что-то моя картина мира начала откровенно трещать по швам.  
– Есть. Она его антипод.  
– Антагонист, Дин.  
– Да хоть амфибрахий! Короче, Он свет, она тьма, Он жизнь, она – отсутствие всяческой жизни, ну и так далее. В общем, Чак сказал, что мы сами ответственны за свои решения, и за ручку он водить никого не собирается. Дал нам свободу действия, а сам свалил с сестрой неизвестно куда.  
– А в отсутствие Его Люцифер теперь решил завоевать этот мир творчеством и собирается дать гала-концерт с прямой трансляцией по всему миру.   
– И слово Врага человеческого услышат все. А так как слово это хорошо оформлено, то и проникнет оно в души многих. Что ж. Я попробую вам помочь. Только… Мне надо попрощаться.  
Норрис встал, Винчестеры вскочили следом. На веранду вышла Джина и младшие дети, близнецы Дакота и Дэнили. Чак пожал братьям руки, Джина и дети помахали вслед. А за садовой калиткой их ждал ещё один Чак Норрис.  
– Но… а кто там? – Дин от удивления чуть не порушил всю маскировку.   
– Дубль. Хороший автономный дубль. Он будет продолжать моё дело, любить мою жену, воспитывать моих детей. Может, когда-нибудь, станет президентом Техаса, – усмехнулся в рыжую бородку заметно помолодевший Норрис. – И умрёт, когда придёт его время.   
– Вы вовсе не обязаны уходить вот так, – сочувственно пробормотал Сэм.   
– Не обязан. Но хочу, – перебил его Норрис. – Став Иным, я обрёл долгую жизнь. Моя жена младше меня на двадцать пять лет, но мне предстоит пережить её. Я не хочу видеть смерть самых дорогих для меня людей – Джины, детей.   
– Но мы можем попросить Иную Инквизицию применить к ним заклинание Фуаран и тоже сделать Иными, у нас есть полномочия, – начал Сэм.  
– И оставить эту ношу им? – перебил его Чак. – Нет. Пусть всё идёт как идёт. А у нас с вами есть дела.   
В глубоко посаженных серых глазах на мгновенье промелькнула печаль. Норрис отвернулся, положил руки на плечи Сэму и Дину, и в следующий миг они уже были на парковке возле кафе «Чёрный орех». Дин не думал, что жители Остина не знают в лицо Чака Норриса, но на них троих никто не оборачивался, не подскакивал с просьбой об автографе. Убедить всех посторонних, что они видят обыкновенного человека, а не всеамериканскую легенду, но не затронуть заклинанием своих собеседников – поистине ювелирная работа. И при этом Дин не видел, чтобы Норрис что-то бормотал или размахивал руками. Такое чувство, что он дышал магией, и считал это совершенно естественным.   
– Ну, господа Инквизиторы, есть у вас планы, что нам делать с Люцифером?  
Господа Инквизиторы переглянулись и отрицательно замотали головами.   
– Значит, будем импровизировать, – широко улыбнулся сильнейший Иной Америки.  
В запутанных коридорах служебных помещений под трибунами «Дэррела К Рояла» вечером того же дня Норрис чувствовал себя как дома. Винчестеры просто шли следом, отчаявшись запомнить все эти повороты и переходы. Где-то сверху, под ясным небом Техаса, собирались зрители, но в душные коридоры не долетал гул толпы. Концерт должен был начаться меньше, чем через час, стадион был почти полон, и наличие огромного количества народа над головой давило, хотя умом Дин понимал, что конструкции прочные, век выдержали и ещё пару столетий так же спокойно простоят. Он молча топал за Чаком, стараясь задавить дурное предчувствие, всё сильнее сжимающее сердце. Встречные работники стадиона и организаторы концерта спешили по своим делам, совершенно не обращая внимания на троих мужчин, как будто видели таких же работяг, только малознакомых. Норрис толкнул очередную дверь, и все ввалились внутрь. Винс Винсенте развернулся вместе с креслом, отмахнувшись от симпатичной гримёрши.  
– Опять скажете, что вы не при чём, и вас вообще тут нет? Прочь пошла, – это девочке с кистью. Она и правда испарилась совершенно бесшумно, только всё оглядывалась с недоумением на лице. Вряд ли она видела Чака Норриса сквозь личину, которую он на себя набросил. Скорее, ей просто было любопытно, почему эти трое вместо того, чтобы заняться подготовкой концерта, запёрлись в гримёрку звезды.   
– Ты про Винчестеров, архангел? – Норрис широко улыбнулся. – Так они и правда не при чём. Встретиться с тобой хотел я.   
– Иной. Да ещё и Светлый. Редкая птица в этих краях. Можно сказать, исчезающая.  
Люцифер щёлкнул пальцами, но ничего не произошло. На наполовину загримированном лице Винса Винсенте отразилось удивление. Он снова щёлкнул, потом протянул руку вперёд, с неё сорвался огненный шар, но исчез бесследно за пару шагов до Норриса, который стоял перед Винчестерами.   
– Не выходит, да? – ухмыльнулся Техасец. – Теперь моя очередь.  
Он не делал никаких пассов, продолжая стоять на месте, но падшего архангела внезапно откинуло назад, он вписался вместе с креслом в зеркало и рухнул в дожде обломков, осколков зеркала, тюбиков и баночек с развалившегося столика.   
– Ах ты, тля!  
Люцифер вскочил, глаза полыхнули красным, тень крыльев вздыбилась за спиной. В гримёрной запахло калёным железом и серой, запах, знакомый обоим Винчестерам гораздо лучше, чем им бы хотелось. Запах Ада. По стенам гуляли тени, иногда пролетал ветер, неся то душок болота, то нефтяную вонь, то вообще что-то неопознаваемое. Свет мигал, и в периоды полной темноты сердце сжималось недобрым предчувствием, но через мгновенье он загорался снова, высвечивая прежнюю картину: два человека, один невысокий рыжий, совсем не богатырского, хотя и пропорционального сложения спиной к Винчестерам, и в семи футах перед ним второй: высокий, изящный, как эльф, с перекошенным злобой лицом, горящими угольями глаз и теневыми крыльями за спиной. Норрис особо руками не размахивал, но если делал жест, то он был настолько быстр, что уследить за ним не удавалось. Ноги он и вообще не использовал, а Дин-то надеялся воочию увидеть знаменитый удар ногой с разворота. Почему-то было у него подозрение, что такой удар вырубил бы Люцифера надолго. Как ни странно, разрушения ограничились сломанным столиком и разбитым зеркалом, да ещё кресло, на котором сидел Винс, разломало на части и унесло к стене. Но тень крыльев архангела явственно лишалась перьев. Были ли какие-то повреждения у Техасца, Дин не видел – тот стоял спиной и признаков усталости не выказывал.  
– Ну что, признаём боевую ничью или ещё с месяцок тут помашемся? – в голосе Норриса явственно слышался смешок. – Я пришёл не затем, чтобы убить тебя, архангел.  
– А зачем? – в янтарных глазах Винса погасли красные огни, зато отразилось безмерное удивление.   
– Во-первых, выразить восхищение твоим творчеством, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Чак. – Твои песни удивительно талантливы, мои дети ими ещё не прониклись, но я покорён. А, во-вторых, попросить тебя отменить концерт. Или хотя бы трансляцию.   
– Человек, ты сам понимаешь, что это уже невозможно, – Люцифер сложил руки на груди и отставил ножку. Дин ещё с Нового Орлеана помнил эту его позу, бесила она неимоверно. – Машина запущена. Сто одна тысяча зрителей уже собралась, билборды по всему миру настроены на приём трансляции.  
– Ты стал обращать внимание на такие мелочи, как ожидания людей? – удивился Норрис. – Что стало с существом, считающим себя на сотни ступеней выше мартышек, копошащихся под ногами?  
– Ты так хорошо изучил меня, Карлос Рэй?  
– Можно просто Чак. Ах, прости, этот псевдоним взял твой Отец. Да, в последние годы я много прочёл о вас, ангелах. Это оказалось познавательно. Хорошо, не хочешь отменять концерт – давай отодвинем его.  
– Ты не слышал, что я сказал?  
– Я слышал тебя, архангел, – Норрис скопировал позу, сложив руки на груди, разве что ногу не отставлял. – Концерт не придётся переносить, если ты у меня выиграешь.  
– Выиграю? Во что?  
– В го.  
– Что, партейку на двадцать минут? – ухмыльнулся Люцифер краем узкогубого рта Винса.   
– Ну почему же. Мы остановим время. Если выиграешь ты – вернёшься в этот же час, для верности на пару минут позже. В этом случае ты будешь волен делать с этим миром всё, что тебе заблагорассудится. Если я – ты отменяешь концерт и заканчиваешь с творчеством. Вообще. Оставляешь этот мир людям. Поверь, с созданием всяческих катаклизмов мы управимся и сами. Как и последствия сами же разгребём. Ну что, согласен?  
– Человек, мне больше десяти миллиардов лет. Я старше Солнца. Ты уверен, что выиграешь у меня?  
– А давай проверим, – Чак Норрис опустил руки, и воздух вокруг него замерцал и заискрился.   
– А ты забавный, – ухмыльнулся Люцифер. – Ну, давай, это будет даже интересно.  
Свечение усилилось, в центре гримёрной пол побелел, эта белизна начала распространяться во все стороны. Из неё проросла белая тумба, верхняя её часть расползлась круглой столешницей. Потолок исчез, вместо него вверх рванулся круглый белый купол. Перед тумбой появились два белых же кресла. Норрис шагнул вперёд одновременно с Люцифером. Они сели друг напротив друга, и перед ними на столе появилась деревянная доска, единственное цветовое пятно в этой белой комнате. Два глиняных горшка, наполненные чёрными и белыми камнями, встали по бокам. Пустая комната ещё продолжала оформляться вокруг игроков, но Винчестеров вышвырнуло из неё, как будто кто-то выдернул за шкирку. Они очутились в разгромленной гримёрной, между ними и разбитым зеркалом мерцал и уменьшался в размерах ослепительно-белый шар. Вот он стал размером с мяч для европейского футбола, вот с бильярдный шар. Свечение погасло, шар упал на пол и тяжело покатился к дверям, где его подхватил Сэм.  
– «Саркофаг времён36», – потрясённо пробормотал он. – Оттуда же не выйти…  
– Сэмми, что мы наделали? – горло у Дина перехватило. – Из-за нас в вечном заточении оказался Чак Норрис…  
– Ой, ну порыдайте теперь на груди друг у друга, – раздавшийся из-за спины голос с шотландским акцентом подействовал как ведро холодной воды за шиворот.  
– Кроули. Тебя никто не звал.  
– И слава Чаку. От ваших бесконечных вызовов у меня уже нервный тик. Лосяра, будь добр шарик, – демон протянул руку.  
– Это ещё зачем? – Сэм крепче сжал саркофаг в кулаке.  
– А ты собирался поставить артефакт с заключенным в нём Дьяволом на полку в бункере? – Кроули качнулся с пятки на носок своих начищенных ботинок. – Дело, конечно, твоё. Но если какой-нибудь очередной любознательный гений сумеет его взломать, думаю, красными туфельками вы не отделаетесь37.  
– А что предлагаешь ты? – с тем, что бункер – не место для хранения Люцифера, Дин был согласен.  
– Клетку. Михаила вы оттуда вытащили, оборудование простаивает. Непорядок.  
– Там кроме Люцифера ещё и Чак Норрис.   
– И им вдвоём тепло и уютно. Не будем разрушать идиллию. К тому же, насколько я понял, у обоих припасён способ выйти из саркофага, когда партия закончится.   
– Ты подсматривал?  
– Выдался свободный вечерок, дай, думаю, погляжу, чем там мои любимые клоуны заняты. А у вас тут пыль столбом, пляски с бубном и битва всех времён и народов. Не жмись, Лось, всё равно лучше Клетки места нет. Её сам Творец мастерил. Дин, звони моей матушке, твой телефон у неё пока не в игноре.   
– А твой уже?  
– Увы. Все мои телефоны, даже те, которые я ещё не завёл.   
– Милая семейка.  
Дин позвонил Ровене, та порядком покочевряжилась даже после того, как услышала, что ей предстоит поместить Люцифера в Клетку. Она придерживалась твёрдого убеждения, что женщина ни на что не должна соглашаться сразу. Даже на пентхаус в Лос-Анджелесе с бассейном на крыше. Правда, Дин долго уговаривать не стал, пообещав обратиться к Арине, она, мол, никогда не откажется помочь. Пускать соперницу на свою территорию рыжая ведьма не захотела и согласилась встретиться с сыном.   
Кода разговор подошёл к концу, в гримёрную заглянул белобрысый тип, который застал Винчестеров за пьянкой с Люцифером. С того времени он, видимо, получил чёткие указания насчёт братьев, потому что моментально смылся, а из-за закрытой двери раздались вопли, призывающие охрану. Сэм тут же сунул тяжёлый каменный шар в карман и схватил за рукав Кроули. Дин точно так же прицепился с другой стороны, и уже в следующую секунду все трое стояли у ворот бункера.  
– А чего не внутрь-то? Мы же тебе с прошлого раза лазейку оставили?  
– А сквозь ваши ловушки вы тоже тропинку проложили? Особенно через те, про которые вы и сами забыть успели, Малевичи недоделанные. Скажите спасибо, что вообще доставил вас к дому, нужно было оставить у Винса в гримёрке, понаблюдать, как вы от охраны уходить будете.   
– Спасибо, – деревянным голосом пробормотал Дин. После того случая в Чистилище он старался сдерживать свои первые порывы относительно Короля Ада. А то врежешь коротышке в наглую рожу, а он только что тебе жизнь спас. Нехорошо получится.   
Кроули удивлённо хлопнул ресницами и беззвучно исчез в портале. Дин поглядел на замершего с открытым ртом Сэма и двинулся к двери.   
– Это он ещё не знает, что ты кота Фергюсом назвал, – ехидно сообщил из-за спины мелкий. – И что вы спите вместе.  
Дин только молча поднял над плечом кулак с выставленным средним пальцем. Он не себе кота брал, а Лукичу. Кто ж знал, что вредная скотина не найдёт лучше постели, чем грудь Дина?  
Вечер только начинался, и Дин раздумывал, не сгонять ли за пивом и куда именно – на ближайшую заправку, чтобы закупить домой, или в бар в Монтрозе, чтобы посидеть там, надраться в одиночестве. После того, как сам Чак Норрис из-за его идеи с рок-альбомом оказался заперт вместе с Дьяволом на веки вечные, Дин чувствовал полное опустошение. Ещё и в бункере было непривычно безлюдно – только они с Сэмом, как в старые времена. Эш с Алеком очередной раз куда-то смылись, – кажется, тощий гений не то подружку себе завёл из Пятёрок, не то собрата по тараканам, но он в последнее время часто уезжал вместе с его клон-сыном в Супериор, а возвращался на следующий день.  
– Сэм Винчестер. Здравствуй, Джон, – Сэм включил громкую связь и махнул Дину, чтобы подошёл ближе. – Да, мы слушаем.  
– Я звоню вам, чтобы сообщить, – раздался низкий, глубокий голос Альфы вампиров, – что время пришло. Если у вас есть возможность смотреть – смотрите.  
И отключился. Винчестеры развернулись к столу-карте, пестревшей голубыми огоньками. Один горел даже на севере Канзаса. Дин навскидку прикинул, что это очень близко от Лебанона, нужно бы сгонять, проверить, что за нечисть и кто её увидел. И тут огонёк погас. Огоньки гасли по всей Америке – не одновременно, вразнобой, но довольно быстро. Тут же зазвонил дежурный телефон, Сэм ответил, а так как он оставался на громкой связи, то вопль охотника услышал и Дин.  
– Они умирают! Вервольфы! Я думал: мне крышка – учуют и разорвут, а они попадали, подёргались и сдохли! Все семеро!  
Сэм пробормотал что-то успокаивающее, отключился, но тут же принял следующий звонок. На этот раз сообщили о гибели вампиров. Телефон непрерывно звонил ещё с полчаса, хотя изображение на столе-карте больше не менялось: тёмная середина без единого светлого пятна, россыпь голубых точек по периметру – старые кланы в больших городах. Вампирский миссионерский поход закончился без всяких спецэффектов, буднично и как-то незначительно. Как будто не было всех этих тысяч погибших гражданских и десятков охотников. Чума, пожиравшая центральные штаты, исчезла, но вместо радости на душе почему-то было тоскливо и пусто.  
Дин увеличил Техас, потом Остин. Жёлтого огонька не было. Голубых тоже – то ли оставшаяся в живых нечисть ещё не прочухала, что величайшего Светлого Иного нет больше в городе, то ли там не оказалось ни одного охотника с телефоном, чтобы засечь сверхъестественное. На стекло стола опустился бокал, до середины заполненный светло-янтарной жидкостью.  
– Ты мне наливаешь, Сэмми? – удивлённо поднял взгляд Дин.  
– За Чака. За его победу, в которой я лично не сомневаюсь ни секунды, – брат был даже серьёзнее, чем обычно, и в руке его был точно так же до середины наполненный бокал. – Он уже победил, – иначе Апокалипсис шёл бы сейчас полным ходом. Ты же помнишь: он обещал вернуть Люцифера в тот же час и отдать ему мир. Но мир наш, значит, Чак победил.   
Дин покрутил в голове эту мысль, прикинул, что брат, наверное, прав, и поднял бокал.  
– За Чака.   
Они не успели поставить опустевшие бокалы, так и замерли, ошарашенно наблюдая, как по периметру военной комнаты появляются люди. Пятеро незнакомых, а под лестницей – Дункель.  
– Надо же, они тут пьют, а нам не наливают, – тонкогубый рот растянулся в подобие жабьей пасти. – Недолго вам пьянствовать осталось, козявки. Властью, данной мне Александром, главой Пражского бюро Иной Инквизиции, я смещаю вас, Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, с занимаемых постов и приговариваю к уничтожению. Приговор…  
Совиная Голова не успел договорить. Меховой комок упал с балкона прямо ему на лысину, вцепился в кожу черепа когтями передних лап, а задними деранул по лицу, как умеют все кошки мира. И тут же соскочил, молнией метнувшись между ног одного из пришельцев в недра библиотеки. Дункель заорал, завертелся на месте, размахивая руками. Дин и Сэм, не сговариваясь, щучками нырнули каждый в тот проход, который был ближе – Дин в библиотеку, Сэм – к жилым помещениям. Дин откатился за стойку арки, развернулся и тут же спрятался снова: в военной комнате бушевал огненный вихрь. Совиная Голова вертелся на пятачке между столом-картой и лестницей, из пустых глазниц его текла кровь, но это не мешало ему размахивать «плетью Шааба»38, смертоносным заклинанием Тёмных. Дина никто не преследовал – Инквизиторы сами старались не попасть под огненную змею, им было не до людей.   
«Попортит стол – урою гада», – не к месту подумал Дин. Он едва успел удивиться, когда понял, что верхняя крышка стола-карты находится гораздо ниже, чем раньше, где-то на уровне коленей, и продолжает опускаться, а плиты пола под столом куда-то делись. Перед носом Дина возникли задники чьих-то ботинок и низ отглаженных серых брюк, потом пространство как будто мигнуло, а в следующий миг брюки медленно, как в кино, легли на бок, и сверху на них плюхнулась верхняя часть тела, разрезанного в районе поясницы чуть наискось. Крови почти не было – плеть моментально спекла сосуды. На Дина смотрели голубые глаза с навсегда застывшим в них удивлением. Зато теперь у него было хоть какое-то укрытие. Дин переполз ближе к центру арки – оттуда обзор был лучше. В локоть ему ткнулся холодный мокрый нос, и он подгрёб кота поближе, закрывая собой от случайного удара.  
В военной комнате творилось несусветное. Дункель вертелся уже на плитах, закрывших ушедший под пол стол-карту, размахивая своей огненной плетью-змеёй. Четверо оставшихся в живых Инквизиторов, позабыв о Винчестерах, пытались обуздать своего начальника. За непрерывным воем их увещевания были не слышны, поэтому они перешли к действиям. Двое стоящих напротив друг друга кастанули заклинание, разворачивающее сеть, но над головой ослепшего мага сети столкнулись и аннигилировали с громким хлопком, а плеть взвилась выше и зацепилась зубами за перила балкона. Дункель дёрнул её на себя, выламывая часть перил, мгновенно раскалившихся докрасна. Перила изогнулись, растянулись и лопнули, оставив приличный кусок металла в пасти змеи. Утяжелённый конец плети полетел вперёд и впечатался в лицо мага, который стоял между арками в библиотеку и жилой коридор. Тот рухнул без звука, его волосы вспыхнули, за ними загорелась одежда. Запах палёного пополз по бункеру вместе с чёрным жирным дымом. Перед смертью он успел что-то наколдовать, и теперь вокруг Дункеля переливался радужный кокон, из которого во все стороны выскакивала разевающая пасть огненная змея.  
Справа в кокон полетели сверкающие лезвия, но слева снова кинули сеть, они встретились, отразились друг от друга, сеть легла на пустое место, а лезвия полетели в сторону арки, где спрятался Сэм. У Дина сердце замерло, и он не поверил глазам, когда арка внезапно схлопнулась. Лезвия отразились от стены, выбив множество аккуратных дырочек в штукатурке, и понеслись обратно, разнося того, кто их послал, на сотню кровавых ошмётков. Вход в жилые коридоры снова зиял темнотой, и Дин сам бы не поверил, что там только что была стена, но он действительно никогда не страдал галлюцинациями.   
Теперь на радужный кокон в центре комнаты наступали двое оставшихся в живых. Они уклонялись от свищущей змеи, размахивали руками, посылая в Дункеля что-то невидимое. Оно не работало. И тогда неугомонный с сетью опять выкинул её. Вот только пол у него под ногами внезапно вздыбился, сеть пошла не вперёд, а вверх, упала, спеленала своего создателя. Сверху на неё шмякнулась горящая змеиная голова, поднялась, а сеть раскалилась и начала быстро сжиматься. К вою Дункеля добавился вопль мага. Дин заворожённо смотрел, как на дорогом пальто сначала проступили клетки, как будто на стёганом одеяле. Потом по этим линиям выступила кровь. А потом воющее и извивающееся тело просто распалось грудой окровавленных кусков, в которых уже было не разобрать – где рука, где голова – настолько тонки и точны были разрезы.   
Наблюдая за невезучим рыбаком, он пропустил момент, когда последний оставшийся в живых маг и Дункель сошлись вместе. Раздался грохот, всё заволокло розовой пылью, и стало тихо. Дин протёр глаза и выглянул над трупом. В военной комнате было пусто. Тела и ошмётки разнесло по углам, а всё пространство от пола до потолка второго яруса покрывали красные, жёлтые и сизые куски, медленно начинающие сползать вниз.   
– Твою дивизию, это ж надо было так насвинячить, – пробормотал Дин, оглядываясь. Столы в библиотеке украшали красные пятна, брызги долетели даже до телескопа в дальнем углу.   
Из соседнего проёма медленно, хлюпая по месиву, покрывающему пол, вышел Сэм.  
– Мне показалось или…  
– Не показалось, – ответил Дин. – Стены действительно сошлись. Лукич! Тащи вёдра и швабры!  
Домовой появился моментально, пять вёдер выстроились в рядок на относительно чистом центральном пятачке.  
– А скажи-ка мне, нечисть моя разлюбезная, что это было, когда стены сами собой двигались, и пол брейк-данс выделывал?  
– Дык, хозяин я или кто? – Лукич огорчённо разглядывал разгром и грязищу. – Вот дом-то меня и слушает.   
– Я не думал, что брауни так умеют, – Сэм наклонился к домовому и протянул руку. – Спасибо. Ты нас спас.  
Лукич неловко пожал протянутые пальцы.   
– То ж не я, то всё котейка, – круглые щёчки домового покраснели. – Он главному-то глаза выцарапал. А потом уж они сами друг друга и того…  
– Спасибо, Лукич, это было эпично. Только не мог бы ты помыть нашего спасителя, не хочу, чтобы Фергюс лизал эту гадость.   
В руке Дина болтался кот, перемазанный в крови и каких-то ошмётках. Если учесть, что весь бой он просидел у Дина под боком, а потом тот почти сразу поднял его за шкирку, скорость изгваздывания была явно сверхъестественной.   
– Фига се, – раздалось сверху одновременно с хлопком входной двери. На балконе стоял Алек. – Это что тут у вас было? Нашествие клюквенного желе?  
– Всего лишь официальный визит Пражской Инквизиции, – ответил Дин, осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться, передвигаясь к вёдрам.   
– Ну вот, опять я всё самое интересное пропустил, – огорчился Алек, не торопясь, впрочем, спускаться в грязь.   
– Самое интересное ты, как раз, застал, – ухмыльнулся Дин и заорал вслед исчезнувшему в недрах бункера домовому. – Лукич! Телепортни сюда стремянку, надо кишки с потолка убрать!  
На потолке действительно распластались плети кишок, почему-то не собирающиеся поддаваться силе притяжения. Под этой красотой появилась стремянка, на ней ещё одно ведро и швабра.  
– Дерзай, супермен, – приглашающе махнул клон-сыну рукой Дин. – Потолок весь твой.  
– Ты удивительно добр, папочка, – проворчал Алек, но выставил пакеты с продуктами за дверь, спустился и с обречённым видом полез на стремянку.   
Только высоты лестницы, роста Алека и длины швабры чуть-чуть не хватило, и человек с генами гепарда не придумал ничего лучше, чем забраться на ручку. Он начал вытягивать швабру вверх, но не смог удержать равновесие и полетел в грохоте рухнувших стремянки и ведра. Дин и Сэм выскочили обратно в военную комнату, чтобы увидеть, как Алек зацепился руками за мокрые и изогнутые в месте разрыва перила балкона, соскользнул по ним и приземлился, мягко спружинив коленями.   
– Так и до инфаркта недалеко, – пробормотал Сэм, проводя по лбу грязным рукавом и оставляя на нём широкий красный мазок.   
Дин ничего не мог говорить – у него перехватило дыхание. Он знал, что его клон-сын не обычный человек, но это не отменяло волнения за него.   
– Чтоб больше так не делал, – прошипел Дин, когда в лёгкие снова стал проходить воздух.   
– А у вас тут миленько, – Кроули, как всегда, появился беззвучно. Он шагнул блестящими туфлями в центр кровавой лужи и задрал голову, разглядывая потолок. – Креативненько так, авангардненько. Тоже себе такое хочу. Не возражаете?  
Он поднял руку, чтобы щёлкнуть пальцами, но Сэм остановил его:  
– Погоди. Кроули, ты не мог бы по остаточным аурам сказать, кто здесь был? А то мы с Дином только Дункеля узнали. Остальные как-то не представились.  
– А что тут гадать: в центре стоял Кармадон Совиная Голова, рядом с ним Гюнтер. Значит, остальные четверо – его отмороженная команда боевиков. О, точно, - демон ткнул пальцем в сторону трупа в библиотеке, который развернуло взрывом, и теперь верхняя часть тела лежала лицом в военную комнату, а нижняя улетела под стол. – Вон Георгиус валяется. Значит, где-то ещё Питер и Пьер размазаны по стенкам, а вон то жаркое – это Жан-Кристоф. Старая гвардия, они сколотили зондер-команду ещё в веке пятнадцатом, кажется. Что ж, можете поздравить себя. Вы только что обезглавили Пражское бюро Инквизиции.  
– Как это? – вопросительно поднял брови Сэм. – Глава Пражского бюро какой-то Александр…  
– Македонский, если тебе это имя что-нибудь говорит, Лось. Но тут есть нюанс. В две тысячи пятом его угораздило связаться с толпой отмороженных русских детишек. В результате наш Великий остался с седьмым уровнем и подмоченной репутацией39. К власти его снова привёл как раз Дункель, а вы его так удачно упокоили. Никто не будет подчиняться слабосильному магу, если его не поддерживает кто-то могучий и боевой. Так я забираю?   
Винчестеры синхронно кивнули, Кроули щёлкнул пальцами, и военная комната и её окрестности приобрели почти прежний вид. Разводы на потолке и стенах всё-таки остались.   
– А почище не можешь? – тут же спросил Дин.  
– Наглеешь, Белка, – ответил Кроули. – Впрочем, я явился к вам не за этим. У матушки всё готово для открытия Клетки. Ждём только вас.  
Винчестеры молча шагнули вперёд, Сэм сунул руку в карман, проверяя каменный шар «сферы времён», который так и не вытащил за всей суетой.   
– А можно мне с вами? – глаза Алека горели предвкушением приключения.   
– Ну куда ж без тебя, – вздохнул Дин.   
Через тёмный портал проходить гораздо быстрее, чем своими ногами по Сумраку, и следующий шаг все четверо сделали уже под каменными небесами Ада. Дин порадовался, что сейчас они с хозяином этого места, им не нужно ни от кого таиться и носиться по тёмным коридорам, как когда они бежали здесь следом за русской ведьмой.   
Ровена ждала их на краю скального выступа, от которого отходила одна из цепей, несущих Клетку. Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма, но брат, кажется, держался нормально, только сжимал в побелевшем кулаке сферу, как будто хотел её раздавить.   
– Привет, мальчики! – рыжая помахала им ручкой. – Приятно встретить хороших людей в хорошем месте.  
– Давай без болтологии, Ровена, – поморщился Дин. – Колдуй уже, и чтобы без фокусов, как в прошлый раз!  
– Какие фокусы?! – почти искренне возмутилась ведьма. – Разве я полезла к Люциферу в Клетку? Я пригласила его в свой сосуд?  
– Матушка, – прервал её Кроули. – Правда, читай уже заклинание.   
– Грубые вы и невоспитанные, – Ровена ещё немного поворчала для порядка, но сама в это время уже сыпала в чашу, стоящую в центре сигила, порошок нитрата серебра.   
Она кинула сверху кусок серы, разложила травы, вытряхнула из пузырька три шарика ртути.  
– Теперь кровь.   
Дин и Сэм одновременно вытащили ножи, надрезали запястья и потянулись к чаше. Алек попытался добавить и свою кровь, но Кроули ухватил его за руку.  
– Куда тянешь, Бельчонок-два? Ты Иной, тебе нельзя в заклинания свою кровь мешать. Что за молодёжь пошла безграмотная? Кстати, Белка, если ты не против, могу взять твоего дубля в обучение.  
– А вы можете? – у того загорелись глаза.  
– Отвали, Кроули. Алек – Светлый и обучаться будет у Светлых. И он мне сын, а не дубль, – осадил обоих Дин.  
– Это у каких Светлых? – не унимался демон. – Тех, которые у Лосяры в кулаке зажаты? Других-то в Америке не осталось. Учти, Дин, необученный инициированный Иной – бомба с часовым механизмом. Рано или поздно рванёт.  
– Как-нибудь без тебя разберёмся.  
– Фергюс, ты и правда слишком много говоришь, малыш. Сэм, давай сферу, – Ровена протянула руку, но Сэм не глядел ни на неё, ни на препирающихся Дина и Кроули. Его взгляд неотрывно был направлен на Клетку, а побелевшие пальцы сжимали каменный шар. Ведьма передвинулась так, чтобы встать перед Сэмом и прикоснулась к его кисти. Он опустил глаза.  
– Пора. Не упрямься, – в голосе Ровены откуда-то взялось участие, которого от нее и не ожидалось. – Вот так, – она приняла камень из разжавшихся пальцев, после чего погладила Сэма по запястью, залечивая кровящий разрез, и вернулась к чаше.   
Белый шар лёг в багровую лужицу, Ровена начала читать заклинание на шумерском. От крови вверх по сфере заструились извилистые ручейки, потом они вспыхнули, а в следующее мгновенье чаша была пуста. Ведьма устало опёрлась о стол.  
– Всё на этом?  
Вдалеке, в бездонном провале раскачивалась на цепях железная Клетка, а где-то в её недрах лежал белый каменный шар, скрывавший в себе просторную комнату, стол с доской для игры в го и двух Иных – сильнейшего Светлого и могущественнейшего из Тёмных. Приз победителю – весь наш мир, вся вселенная с душами живых и умерших. Идёт ли ещё игра или она уже закончилась победой Норриса – понять невозможно, ведь всё изменится только в случае победы Люцифера. А пока мир остаётся на своём месте, пока светит Солнце и качается Клетка, можно думать, что игра продолжается.   
Дин тронул за плечо Сэма, и они пошли в сторону провала в скале, который, как им помнилось, вёл наверх. Следом Алек, а за ним – Кроули и Ровена, старательно держась на расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы не коснуться даже краешком одежды. Демон открыл телепорт через несколько шагов и переместил всех троих Винчестеров туда же, откуда взял – в военную комнату бункера, где их ждало удивительное зрелище.  
Во-первых, взмокший от усердия Эш со шваброй, отмывающий пол вокруг снова поднятого стола-карты. А во-вторых, Кастиэль, стоящий носками ботинок на ручке стремянки и широкими плавными движениями елозяший шваброй по потолку. По бункеру тёк проникновенный голос Винса Винсенте, рассказывающий, что «они загонят тебя во тьму, они уничтожат тебя, пока ты не сможешь больше ползти…»  
– Нет, я этого не выдержу, – тихонько, чтобы не испугать друга, прошептал Дин.  
– Дин, Сэм, Алек, – Кастиэль обернулся и переступил, чтобы быть лицом к ним. – А мы тут уже заканчиваем. Здравствуй, Кроули.  
– Слезай оттуда, наказание в перьях!  
– Не нужно бояться тебе за меня, Дин. Чувство равновесия развито у ангелов чрезвычайно, – после этого Кастиэль снова переступил и в несколько движений стёр остатки кровавого пятна с потолка.   
Дин только махнул рукой и, чтобы не смотреть на то, как Кас будет слезать с неустойчивой лестницы, пошёл в свою комнату. Следом так же молча отправился Сэм. Заиграла следующая композиция, и Винс сообщил: «У меня нет больше места под названием «дом», только цепи и сломанные кости». Дин остановился, зажмурившись, как будто Винс просил именно его: «Господи, забери меня!»40. Кроули бы с ним, Люцифером, не жалко, но вместе с падшим архангелом в «сфере времён» оказался заперт добрый и умный человек, так много сделавший для Америки и для него, Дина. Человек, который в детстве значил для них с братом едва ли не больше, чем отец. И который по его вине ушёл из этого мира и от своей семьи, и неизвестно, вернётся ли когда-нибудь вообще. Дин моргнул, позволяя влаге стечь вниз, оглянулся. По лицу Сэма из-под сомкнутых век струились слёзы. Они одновременно шагнули дальше, оставляя за спиной друзей, не в силах сейчас общаться хоть с кем-нибудь. Алек попытался что-то спросить у них, но Кроули дёрнул его за рукав.   
– Не лезь к ним сегодня. Они только что отправили в небытие самую светлую легенду своего детства.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
32 – Можно просто Чак. (с) Чак Ширли, он же Бог, он же Господь, Творец и создатель нашей Вселенной и нескольких параллельных (11.20 «Не называйте меня Ширли»)  
33 Этим жестом перед финальной дракой в фильме «Путь дракона» 1972 г. герой Чака Норриса даёт понять герою Брюса Ли, что он его убьёт. В тот раз не сложилось.  
34 Предпоследняя реплика Чака Норриса в фильме «Неудержимые-2». Последняя была: «Иногда и волку веселее в стае», – но она какая-то не-Чаковская. «Неудержимые-2» 2012 года – последний на данный момент художественный фильм с участием Чака Норриса.  
35 39 градусов по Фаренгейту – это +4 по Цельсию. 64 градуса по Фаренгейту равны +18 по Цельсию.  
36 «Саркофаг времён» — заклинание из арсенала Инквизиции. Применивший его Иной оказывается вместе со своей жертвой запертым в каменном саркофаге, плывущим в небытии, до скончания времён. Случаев побега из саркофага времён пока не существует. Антон Городецкий в книге «Новый дозор» был освобожден из саркофага времен, где он был заключен с ведьмой Ариной — Тигром. В «Шестом Дозоре» Арина так же была освобождена Антоном с помощью Тигра.  
37 Красными туфлями на шпильках размера этак сорокового Чарли убила волшебницу Бастинду, случайно выпущенную вместе с Дороти Баум из вневременного артефакта-хранилища. «И – в лобешник!» (с)Чарли Миддлтон (9.04 «Девичник»).  
38 «Плеть Шааба» — боевое заклинание Тёмных: огненная струя, принимающая облик огромной змеи с некоторыми зачатками разума, изменяющая направление в полёте. Любимое заклинание Завулона.  
39 Сергей Лукьяненко, Аркадий Шушпанов. «Школьный надзор»  
40 Композиция группы Kaleo «Сломанные кости» https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQRy_ygDF4o, перевод www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kaleo/broken_bones...


	21. Под юбкой королевы41

**Тогда**  
Антон Городецкий, Таня, Гарт, сейф из «Проекта Вертер», Селена. Первая попытка Кастиэля пообщаться с Дином, когда он своим визгом разнёс заправку.  
 **Сейчас**  
Они собрались у стола-карты впервые после исчезновения Люцифера. За прошедшее время у каждого нашлось, о чём поразмыслить. Дин молча ел себя поедом за то, что именно он придумал, чем отвлечь Дьявола, Сэм — за то, что не может помочь брату пережить заключение Чака Норриса в «сфере времён». Кастиэль перебирал варианты и просчитывал, можно ли было обойтись без привлечения дорогого Винчестерам Иного. Алек изводился тем, что не может помочь своим новым родственникам, и страхами по поводу того, что Кроули назвал его бомбой. Чем больше он волновался, тем меньше мог контролировать себя, и вокруг него уже начали летать предметы, вспыхивать или обливаться появляющейся из ниоткуда водой книги и твориться прочие странные вещи. А Эш просто горевал о прекрасном музыканте, так скандально исчезнувшем перед концертом, который должен был стать его триумфом.  
– Нет, так дело не пойдёт, – Дин резко отодвинул ноутбук, на котором листал новости, выискивая какое-нибудь дело, чтобы отвлечься. – Сидим тут взаперти, скоро друг на друга кидаться начнём.   
– Ты что-нибудь нашёл? – Сэм оторвался от разглядывания штата Вашингтон на столе-карте.  
– Если и нашёл, то как я уеду, зная, что всякие левые колдуны могут в любой момент появиться у нас в бункере и творить здесь всё, что захотят?  
– Дин, а что мы можем сделать? – Сэм тоже приветливостью не лучился. – Амбарный замок на дверь повесить? Но Дункель, помнится, дверями вообще не заморачивался.  
– Тут нужно заклинание, – Дин решительно поднялся и двинулся в библиотеку. – На тебе левые полки, на мне правые. Ищем всё про магическое запирание.   
В поисках приняли участие и Алек с Эшем, даже Лукич попытался полистать толстенный талмуд чуть не с себя ростом, но скоро отвлёкся и убежал вслед за котом вглубь жилых коридоров.   
– Дин, по-моему, всё это бесполезно, – уже поздним вечером Сэм отложил прочитанную папку на горку таких же на своём столе. – Эти заклинания все устарели. Лондонское бюро, если помнишь, взломало даже защиту Катберта Синклера, замешанную на крови тогдашних Хранителей Знаний.   
– И что ты предлагаешь? – у Дина в глазах строчки, напечатанные старым машинописным шрифтом с засечками, сливались в длинные чёрные рельсы, по которым он неумолимо отъезжал в тяжёлую дрёму.  
– Позвать на помощь.  
– Эй, мы же, вроде бы, решили, что справимся сами…  
– Вообще-то, мы об этом не говорили, да и помощь в ликвидации геополитической проблемы – это одно, а в защите дома – совсем другое.  
– Эк ты наш апокалипсдец красиво назвал – геополитическая, туды её, проблема! И кого на помощь звать собрался? Максима? Так у него, наверное, с их очередным переворотом забот полон рот.  
– Да нет, зачем? Я подумывал позвать Антона Городецкого.  
– Антона? – Дин тоже захлопнул папку, всё равно от прочитанного в голове не осталось ничего. – Так он же теперь Иной слабее Алека уровнем!  
– Но, в отличие от Алека, у него приличный опыт и знания.  
Сам клон-маг только переводил взгляд с одного своего родственника на другого и даже дышать старался пореже. Перед ним открывалась ещё одна страница этого нового неизведанного мира, а в перспективе, возможно, обучение владению своими внезапно открывшимися способностями.   
– Пол-одиннадцатого ночи. В Москве сейчас сколько? Пол-восьмого утра?  
– Вообще-то, пол-седьмого. Да, лучше подождать со звонком.  
Но Сэм опоздал, Дин уже успел вызвать номер их московского друга, пошли гудки.  
– Привет, Дин! Рад тебя слышать, – голос Антона звучал бодро, и Дин решил, что тот уже достаточно проснулся, чтобы выслушать его просьбу. Он включил громкую связь и коротко изложил суть их проблемы.  
– Ты будешь сильно удивлён, если узнаешь, что я именно этим последнее время и занимаюсь? – тихо рассмеялся Антон, и Дину стало легко на сердце. Хорошо, когда решение находится быстро и не требует непомерной цены. – После того, как был вскрыт ваш бункер, а потом секретная база Пражского бюро на Шпицбергене, у нас решили пересмотреть политику конфиденциальности. Я бы с удовольствием мотанулся к вам, только порталом мне озадачить некого – у Светланы как раз началось суточное дежурство, а у Надежды сегодня контрольная по математике. Да и вообще я сейчас в Екатеринбурге, а не в Москве. А местные, по-моему, такие порталы прокладывать не умеют. Подождёте пару суток, пока я к вам самолётами доберусь? Дикарь мне заранее разрешил оказывать вам любую помощь, как знал, что понадоблюсь именно я.  
– Постой, Антон, – вклинился в разговор Сэм. – Ты знаком с Татьяной Красногорской, она аспирантуру проходит в Уральском федеральном университете?  
– Нет, а кто это? Тоже Иная?  
– Скорее да, чем нет. Она дочь Хозяйки Медной горы и может передвигаться по земной коре гораздо быстрее всех самолётов. И с собой провести может, она рассказывала.   
– Ничего себе у вас знакомые, – усмехнулся в динамике Антон. – А как её найти?  
Сэм продиктовал номер, и Городецкий отключился, пообещав перезвонить, когда выяснится, сможет ли он прибыть в Америку и как скоро. Обитатели бункера расползлись спать – после целого дня, проведённого носом в тексты разной степени разборчивости и древности, силы остались только у хвостатого Фергюса, который отправился в хранилища на охоту. 

– А они что, прямо тут появятся? – Алек всматривался в символы ключа Соломона, выложенные металлом в полу темницы. Книгу о демонах, которую ему дал Сэм, он давно прочитал, а после неё ещё множество из библиотеки бункера. Он уже многое понимал в теории Сумрака, но ему отчаянно не хватало практики и учителя.  
– Да, это помещение вырублено в скале. Тане удобнее пройти через гранит, чем через бетон.  
– И ты видел, как она это делает? – Эш оторвался от разглядывания ржавых кандалов, развешанных по стенам темницы скорее для сохранности, чем для устрашения узников. Тех, кого здесь запирали, железом было не напугать и не особо удержать.  
– В человеческом облике нет, да и в виде ящерки не уверен. Вполне могла выскочить из-за камня, а не из него.  
– Ящерки, в смысле ящера? А в кого она превращается, в терапода или зауропода?  
– Ээээ, – Сэм даже подвис немного. – Эш, она в маленькую ящерицу превращается, – он развёл пальцы на четыре дюйма. – Вот в такую, зелёненькую с чёрной полоской по спине.  
– А энергия куда девается при такой потере массы? Там же выброс должен быть как от полутонны тротила! И обратно как?   
Сэм пустился в объяснения, они отошли к стене, что-то вырисовывая пальцами по пыли, и пропустили, как противоположная стена задрожала, словно по ней пошли помехи, провалилась тёмной аркой, и из неё вышла Таня в джинсах и тёмно-зелёном кожаном жакете, а за нею немного растерянный Городецкий.   
– Дин! – она протянула руки, и Дину ничего не оставалось, как обнять возможную будущую родственницу. Она была тёплой, и пахло от неё как от обычной девчонки, разве что к слабому аромату духов примешивался запах каменной пыли, но это могло быть оттого, что они сами как-то подзапустили темницу, давно не убирались.   
Таня отпустила Дина, и её тут же сграбастал Сэм. Дин пожал руку Антону, представил ему Алека и Эша и поскорее увёл их из темницы, чтобы не смущать парочку, которая от объятий перешла к поцелуям.  
– Так, значит, клон тебя из другой вселенной? – Антон расположился возле стола-карты и приложился к бутылке пива, которую передал ему Дин. – Спасибо. После четырёх часов беготни по пещерам – самое оно. Кстати, а кто тебя инициировал? – это уже Алеку.   
– Я сам, – тот разглядывал русского мага как новое и непонятное явление: настоящий волшебник, не демон или вервольф, да ещё и Светлый. – Мне Дин рассказал, как это должно происходить, потом мы ликвидировали артефакт сети, а там нужно было уйти в Сумрак. Вот мне и пришлось…  
– Кстати, Антон, ты же в Екатеринбурге был, – осторожно начал Дин. – Не видел там Светлую целительницу Дарью Бескудникову? Лет тридцать, высокая, с русыми волнистыми волосами и серыми глазами?  
– Нет, Дин, не видел. Знакомая твоя?  
– Да так, немного, – смешался Дин и поторопился перевести разговор. – И что вы там нарешали с дверями и запорами?  
– Кстати, это интересно, – Антон, похоже, не обратил внимания на заминку Дина. – Помнишь, вы рассказывали про Катберта Синклера? Мы подняли отчёты о нём, которые ваше Лебанонское бюро присылало, и наткнулись на его «Проект Вертер».   
– Жуткая штука, – откликнулся Дин. – Сэм чуть не погиб из-за него.   
– Это точно, жуткая. Побочным результатом его экспериментов как раз и была защита ваших бункеров. Но кровь Хранителей оказалась слабым местом – достаточно раздобыть несколько капель, и можно вламываться как к себе домой. Поэтому наши умники переработали заклинание, добавили туда ещё и слепки аур. Я тут привёз приборчик, надо будет вам наделать копий и поставить в каждом бункере.   
Антон достал из сумки небольшую коробочку с проводами, снабжённую экраном и кнопками. Эш тут же протянул загребущие руки, и они ушли в обсуждение магической электроники.   
– Дин, я возьму Импалу? – Сэм сиял, как новый четвертак, рот его неудержимо расплывался в улыбку. Из кольца его рук счастливыми тёмно-зелёными глазами сверкала Таня.  
– Бери, только…  
– Знаю, не разбивать и не мусорить. Дин, ты самая ворчливая мамочка в мире!  
– Вали, Ромео. Тебя хоть завтра к вечеру ждать?  
– Не уверен, – донеслось уже с лестницы.  
– Сэм!   
– Чего?  
– Мясо, морепродукты, шоколад. И никакого кофе!  
– Придурок!  
– Сцуко, – Дин сказал это уже захлопнувшейся двери.   
Счастливый Сэмми – зрелище, основательно забытое за последние четыре месяца. И в том, что брови младшенького всё чаще озабоченно сходились над переносицей, нередко был виноват он, Дин. Боязнь начинать работу по зондер-командам, тяжёлая чистка организма, запущенная Касом. Болел Дин, а доставалось всем в бункере, но больше всего Сэму. Чак Норрис, запертый с Люцифером. Не вспомни тогда Дин про профессию Винса, может, и не пришлось бы просить о помощи Великого Иного. Антон так и сказал – то, что сотворил Чак Норрис, даже магу вне категории недоступно. Значит, он уже перешёл на следующую ступень, став Великим. Дальше – только Абсолютные, но ими не становятся, а рождаются, один из сотни миллиардов. И эти, если доживут до совершеннолетия, создают собственные миры, как тот, кого они знали под именем Чака Ширли.   
Трое электронных задротов – Антон, Эш и Алек переместились из военной комнаты в компьютерную, там что-то грохнуло, потянуло горелым пластиком. Дин заглянул, но понял, что он в небольшом помещении точно будет лишним, вернулся к столу-карте. Взгляд упал на восточное побережье США, на Бостон. Где-то там жил со своей семьёй отставной сержант морской пехоты Коул Трентон. Раненый в Конго, контуженный на всю голову, наверное, ещё при рождении, но всё равно военный. А значит, знает, как организовать тренировочный лагерь, обустроить полигон. И со сверхъестественным знаком не понаслышке – демонов гонял как мало кто из потомственных охотников. Он, правда, при последней их встрече особым желанием воевать с нечистью не горел, но когда Гесер прислал симки и Винчестеры начали их раздавать, тоже попросил себе и паре бывших однополчан. Дин передал партию на восток с одним из охотников и наблюдал по карте, как загорались голубыми огоньками городки вдоль трассы 90, как охотники гасили их, а взамен зажигались новые – на севере, юге и дальше на восток, до самого побережья, до более-менее мирно сосуществующих людей и кланов нечисти в Бостоне. Раз уж попросили о помощи русского мага, то своего охотника сам Чак велел к работе привлечь.   
– Дино! – проще торнадо повернуть вспять, чем отучить Коула звать Винчестеров уменьшительными именами. – Ты чего звонишь-то? Помощь нужна? А то у меня тут, прикинь, старик, неведомая зверушка сожрала бабульку и её пёсика и завесила весь её дом паутиной. А сама заныкалась куда-то так, что я найти не могу. Весь квартал вокруг дома бабки носом перерыл уже – нет ничего по нашему профилю.  
– Стоп, Коул, помедленнее, – Дин устроился у стола-карты и начал увеличивать Бостон. – Если паутина, то, скорее всего, арахна. Но раз всё живое в доме уже мертво, то искать её там смысла нет – она уже в другом месте, как правило, довольно далеко. Выясни, не было ли у бабки мужа, хотя, нет, скорее, детей, с которыми она не очень ладила. Как правило, свежеобращённая нечисть стремится отомстить обидчикам или продолжить род. Тут явно первое. Причём, разум у них откатывается где-то на подростковый уровень и чётче всего помнятся именно детские обиды. Так что выясни про детей: где живут, семьи, друзья. Проверь дома, если заметишь что необычное – один не лезь. Эти твари очень сильные, ночью видят как днём, а вот солнца, кстати, не любят. Их яд в больших дозах убивает, в маленьких обращает в арахну. Так что любой укус, считай, смертелен, и даже если там есть выжившие, они уже обращены. Ещё арахны дьявольски быстрые и плевать хотели на пули и огонь. Убить можно ангельским клинком или бошку отчекрыжить, но это чертовски сложно. Блин, нам бы с Сэмом тебе на помощь…  
– Да ладно, Дино! Сами справимся. У меня ребята прошли такой Ад, что никакой арахне не снилось. Спасибо за сведения! Слушай, а ты не хочешь нам рассказать, как какую нечисть мочить?   
– Вот за этим и звоню, Коул. Надо бы встретиться, обговорить кое-что. И насчёт лекций по нечисти, и насчёт тренировочных лагерей для охотников. А ты, если опять на что-то неизвестное наткнёшься, звони Гарту Фицджеральду. Он, конечно, странный, но к нему привыкаешь. И про сверхъестественных тварей знает не меньше нас с Сэмом, со стратегией всякой и тактикой помочь может.   
Дин ещё пообщался с бравым сержантом, радуясь, что между ними сотни миль. Выносить этого гиперактивного коротышку рядом было непросто, к тому же, затыкался он только на охоте, а всё остальное время трещал без умолку, и бесконечные «Дино» и «Сэмми» заставляли Дина и Сэма вздрагивать и морщиться. Но Коул Трентон единственный из знакомых охотников был настоящим военным и реально мог помочь.   
Заодно вспомнил Дин и про Гарта, которому Сэм отвёз-таки библиотеку из секретного убежища Бобби. Она не шла ни в какое сравнение с библиотекой бункера в Лебаноне, но всё какая-то помощь. И было кое-что в старом доме в Сент-Луисе, что царапнуло Дина несоответствием ещё когда он долбил тот сейф, который чуть не угробил брата. Железный гроб стоял в крошечной комнатке, отгороженной от основного подвала хлипкой дощатой стенкой. Но за самим сейфом стена была сложена из отшлифованных гранитных плит. В городе, построенном среди известковых холмов, кому нужно тащить в подвал тяжёлый гранит, если рядом вполне приемлемый строительный известняк? К тому же, сам дом принадлежал именно бюро Инквизиции, а не какому-то из его членов. То есть, что-то под тем домом точно есть, может быть, такой же бункер, как у Винчестеров. Нужно будет съездить, проверить. Если бункер там таки есть, Гарт в него войти не сможет – среди его предков Хранителей не было, а для Дина с Сэмом он откроется как родной.  
Пока Дин размышлял и беседовал с Коулом Алек успел куда-то смотаться и сейчас вернулся, гружёный пакетами с мелкими коробками не хуже какого-нибудь мула.   
– Это что, китайская еда? – Дин скептически рассматривал клон-сына, пытающегося пройти между перил по узкой лестнице.  
– Блин! Жрачки-то я и забыл купить! – Алек расстроился и попытался развернуться вместе со всеми пакетами, но у него не вышло.  
– Ладно, тащи своё барахло Эшу с Антоном, шопоголик. За едой я сам сгоняю.   
Когда через пять минут Дин прошёл мимо компьютерной, оттуда пахло канифолью и нёсся затейливый мат на трёх языках сразу – там кипела работа.  
Дин приготовил нехитрый обед, полюбовался, как Антон прикрепляет над пультом в военной комнате одну из своих коробочек, отметил, в какое гнездо древней машинерии вставляет штекер, а потом, взяв такую же, уехал в Сент-Луис.   
После обязательных обнимашек и сытного мясного ужина они с Гартом полезли в подвал, где нос вервольфа учуял пустое пространство за каменной стеной. Долгие простукивания выявили замочную скважину, к которой прекрасно подошёл ключ от лебанонского бункера. Внутри было всё очень похоже на дом, но немного по-другому. Бункер в Сент-Луисе строился явно раньше, чем их, и столом-картой он оборудован не был. Но пульт, с которого управлялись двери бункера, система воздухоочистки и прочее, очень походил на лебанонский, так что коробочка, собранная под руководством Антона, заняла свой место над ним. Дин внёс в память устройства ауру и кровь Гарта, определив его «хозяином с максимальным доступом», и нечеловеческая природа вервольфа ничуть этому не помешала.   
В Лебаноне Питер Дженкинс убрал последствия резни и похоронил своих соратников прежде, чем закрыть бункер навсегда. В Сент-Луисе же не осталось никого, чтобы убраться, и по высохшим телам погибших Хранителей Знаний через шестьдесят лет можно было легко восстановить трагедию, произошедшую в середине прошлого века. Дин с Гартом провозились до утра, перевозя хрупкие останки наверх, в гараж, откуда Гарт вывел старенький пикап. Грустный вервольф, хлюпая длинным носом, пообещал выяснить, кому принадлежат тела и похоронить их, не привлекая власти. Незачем полиции знать, что в один совсем не прекрасный день Рыцарь Ада уничтожила здесь дюжину далеко не слабых волшебников.   
А потом Дин поехал домой, несмотря на уговоры Фицджеральдов остаться и хотя бы передохнуть. Один, без Сэма за спиной, Дин чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и, даже зная, что с ним всё хорошо, не находил себе места. Дома же родные кафельные стены действительно успокаивали. Дома он о Сэме хоть и беспокоился, но знал, что если что случится, позвать на помощь младшенький сумеет и в бессознательном состоянии. К тому же GPS его телефона дисциплинированно показывал Уичито: его гостиницу, парк, рестораны, театр и кинотеатр. А в Уичито Дин из Лебанона, если что, за два часа примчит.

Все в лебанонском бункере привыкли, что охотники звонят на дежурный телефон. Программа Эша отслеживала звонки по кодовым словам и, если встречалось «помощь» или ещё кое-что, не вполне цензурное, но означающее, что охотникам туго, то включался сигнал тревоги, телефон переводился на громкую связь, и дежурный разбирался, чем можно помочь. Дежурства продолжались, только теперь они длились не дольше восьми часов, так что каждые четвёртые сутки у одного из обитателей бункера оказывались совершенно свободны. И стали они совсем не такими напряжёнными, как во время вампирского миссионерского похода.   
Поэтому, когда следующим утром запиликал сотовый Дина, он не сразу понял что это, а поняв, настолько разволновался, что не сразу смог вытащить его из заднего кармана. Дину мог звонить только Сэм, которому делать это сейчас было совершенно незачем. Если только не случилось чего-нибудь по-настоящему серьёзного. Но номер, высветившийся на экране, был неизвестен.   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Винчестер. Это Дэвид МакБин. Мы с вами не знакомы, – голос в трубке говорил с шотландским акцентом, но как-то так безлико и обтекаемо, что Дин сразу вспомнил Максима и его академический английский. А потом, по аналогии – и где слышал имя звонившего.  
– Вообще-то, можно считать, что знакомы, – перебил он собеседника. – Вы наблюдали за нами по заданию Лондонского бюро Инквизиции, и благодаря вашим отчётам мы с Сэмом живы и на свободе. В общем, спасибо вам, Дэвид.  
– Да, что ж, – на том конце явно смутились. – Рад, что вы, Дин, не сердитесь на меня. Но я звоню, чтобы сообщить об одном странном разговоре, подслушанном мной совершенно случайно. Как вы, наверное, знаете, Пражские Инквизиторы начали расследование действий Лондонского бюро и приостановили его работу. Потом произошли некоторые события…  
– Я в курсе. Собственно, кое-какие из этих «некоторых» прямо тут у нас в бункере и произошли. Если бы не помощь – до сих пор бы всё отмывали.  
– Ээээ… вот теперь я не в курсе, о чём вы. Но, думаю, это не важно. Как вы понимаете, сотрудников Лондонского бюро, особенно тех, кто был напрямую занят в готовящемся эксперименте, ограничили в передвижениях. Но когда пятеро из них попросили разрешения вылететь в Пекин, препятствий им никто не чинил. Вот только я случайно услышал, что в Пекине они не останутся и полетят дальше на восток. Не думаю, что их целью будет Токио, тем более, что на полёт туда они разрешения не испрашивали.  
– А дальше на восток – это, наверное, совсем дальше. К нам, так?  
– Это только предположения, – МакБин на том конце замялся. – Возможно, я не так расслышал или не понял…  
– Всё нормально, Дэвид. Спасибо, что позвонили, – Дин чувствовал, что и расслышал, и понял шотландский Иной всё правильно.   
Слишком расслабились они после визита Дункеля. Решили, что раз власть в Праге опять поменялась, а первый этап эксперимента сорван Джоном, Альфой вампиров, то и об артефакте, оставшемся в Сиэтле, можно не беспокоиться. Но если британские Инквизиторы активируют его, люди и Иные в северо-западных штатах окажутся под его действием. И не только там – артефакт узловой, он запустит более мелкие, распределённые по городам и городкам, разрушить их все Винчестеры были бы просто не в состоянии. Пусть сила воздействия окажется в пять раз меньше, чем планировалось, Иные и люди всё равно будут погибать. А виноваты опять они с Сэмом – протянули, не уничтожили вовремя.   
Дин набрал Сэма. Взволнованный брат примчался через три часа, к тому времени Антон уже упаковал свои вещи и в шестой или седьмой раз проинструктировал Дина, как подключать собранные им, Алеком и Эшем магически-электронные замки. В пятидесятые годы прошлого века именно Америка оказалась впереди всего Иного мира, оборудовав свои тайные базы громоздкими, но удивительно надёжными компьютерами, так что проблем возникнуть не должно.   
– Алек, ты с нами? – Антон взял за руку сосредоточенно глядящую на стену темницы Таню и обернулся к провожающим их Винчестерам, Эшу и Кастиэлю.   
– Нет, – отрицательно качнул головой клон. – Я уж закончу это дело, а потом доберусь до Москвы своим ходом. Вы же нам с Джошуа там в вашей школе места придержите?  
– Конечно! Приезжайте в любое время.  
Каменная стена пошла рябью, провалилась тёмной аркой, откуда пахнуло прохладой и пылью. Таня оглянулась на Сэма, улыбнулась и сделала шаг. В следующее мгновенье ни её, ни Антона в бункере уже не было, а стена темницы снова выглядела монолитной и способной выдержать близкий взрыв ядерной бомбы. 

Поехали на двух машинах – Алек ни в какую не хотел быть пассажиром, тем более что он уже оборудовал багажник Красотки вторым дном и начал собирать свой собственный арсенал. Кастиэль поехал с ним, чтобы быть сменным водителем – за руль Импалы Дин его всё равно не пустит, а Алек сутки за рулём не выдержит при всех своих усиленных связках и прочих наворотах.   
Весь долгий путь до Сиэтла Дин и Сэм по очереди шерстили свои телефонные книжки, пытаясь реанимировать даже те телефоны, которые не использовались с бог весть каких дремучих времён. Некоторые из них магическая симка сумела оживить. Именно так Дин дозвонился до Кейт. Он уже думал сбрасывать звонок, когда на восьмом гудке недоверчивая и параноидально осторожная вервольфица ответила.   
– Кейт, это Дин Винчестер, – облегчённо выдохнул он в трубку. – Помнишь такого?  
– Более чем. Вы охотитесь на меня?  
– Нет, конечно нет! Я даже не буду спрашивать, где ты сейчас. Но где бы ты ни была, уезжай подальше от штата Вашингтон. Тут в скором времени должно кое-что произойти, и всем сверхъестественным существам, плохим или хорошим, без разницы, придётся очень худо.   
На том конце трубки немного помолчали, потом скупо поблагодарили и отключились. Дин очень бы хотел узнать, как у неё дела, но понимал, что даже будь эти дела совсем плохи, помочь ей он не мог ничем. Если Кейт и знала о существовании вервольфов, не питающихся людьми, рядом с ними для неё не было места. Слишком она была красива, чтобы не принести смуту в любую общину. Потому Дин и смолчал про Гарта и Бесс, чтобы не добавлять неприятностей другу и особенно его жене. Рядом с такой женщиной, как Кейт, непременно начнут кипеть страсти, а у вервольфов это означало драки не на жизнь, а насмерть. А Кейт не выносила насилия, хотя ей уже приходилось убивать, причём самых близких людей – любимого, друга и сестру. Она всё равно уйдёт, чтобы жить одной, вот и незачем манить её призраком тепла.   
С Гартом и его семьёй было легче всего – бункеры Хранителей экранированы от всех возмущений Сумрака. Когда Метатрон изолировал шестой слой, вышвырнув оттуда всех ангелов, бункер в Лебаноне закрылся и оставался запечатанным, пока Дин с Сэмом не открыли его снаружи. Они не могли проверить, но Антон рассказал, что внутри него даже пернатые бы ничего не почувствовали и узнали о диверсии только по вспыхнувшим огоньками на столе-карте.   
– Сэм, а мы взяли с собой этот новый замок? Нам бы тоже не помешало открыть бункер в Сиэтле. А я что-то совсем не подумал выяснить, где он находится.   
– Не волнуйся, я выяснил. Дом 203 по Третьей авеню. Там сейчас федеральный суд.   
– Блин, не слишком хорошее соседство. А с чего это тамошним Хранителям вздумалось лезть под крылышко человеческим властям?  
– Всё очень просто – суд туда переехал в шестидесятые годы прошлого века, а до этого там были разные конторы. Вообще-то, первоначально это был бордель.  
– Ты шутишь! Суд расположился в борделе? Мне уже нравится этот город!  
Сэм отвлёкся от дороги, чтобы посмотреть на хохочущего брата. Слишком мало за последнюю дюжину лет у Дина было поводов для веселья, и если одним из них стало парадоксальное расположение федерального суда, то Сэм постарался подать этот факт максимально эффектно.  
– Его хозяйка Лу Грэм была довольно слабой Иной, но сильным пророком. Она сумела не просто предсказать Великий пожар 1889 года, но и убедить жителей покинуть дома заблаговременно. Сгорело тридцать два квартала, не пострадал ни один человек. Затем она ссудила деньги на постройку на пепелище каменных домов, а в 1893 году благодаря ей Сиэтл без потерь пережил первый банковский кризис. В 1903 году мадам Лу решила, что с неё хватит, завещала все свои деньги и имущество на открытие публичных школ и имитировала смерть. Потом она ещё оказывала несколько услуг Сиэтлскому бюро, а в 1939 вернулась в Германию. Где её и расстреляли как американскую шпионку в 1943.   
– Погоди, она же была пророком! Неужели не смогла предсказать свою смерть?  
– Именно поэтому. Она знала, когда и как погибнет и постаралась сделать это с максимальной пользой для людей. Вот таким она была человеком.   
– Это несправедливо, что гибнут всегда лучшие, Сэмми.  
– Мир вообще несправедлив, Дин. Поэтому я не буду останавливаться, чтобы ты переместился на заднее сиденье, придётся лезть так. Тебе через пять часов меня сменять, так что лучше поспи там.  
– Сцуко ты, братец.  
– От придурка слышу.  
У Алека с Кастиэлем тоже шла оживлённая беседа. К тому же, ангелы не спят, и, так как Кас болтливостью не отличался, Алек рассказал ему ту же историю про Лу Грэм, разве что человеческий её вариант. А потом они говорили про импульс, «Мантикору» и Эймоса Уайта.   
– Изменением человеческого тела занимался он? Тогда знаю я, к какой семье принадлежит Уайт. Здесь, в этом мире, именуются они Стайнами, прежде были Франкенштейнами. Бежать им пришлось из Европы после выхода книги Мэри Шелли. В Америке в девятнадцатом веке растворились они среди прочих беженцев и расползлись, как раковые клетки. Дин уничтожил луизианскую ветвь Стайнов, но сколько ещё осталось – неведомо то никому, кроме них самих.   
– Ого. Уничтожил всю ветвь – это вырезал всех, даже детей?  
– Младшим подросток был, Сайрус. Запятнана была уже душа его убийством, но не знал о том Дин. Ношу эту несёт он, и нет ему помощи, ибо невозможна она.   
После этих слов ангела Алек ушёл в себя, и в его зелёных глазах поселилась та же тяжёлая тоска, что у Дина. Кас легонько заглянул ему в голову, считывая верхний слой воспоминаний. Увидел улыбчивую черноволосую девушку с яркими синими глазами, взрыв, потом её же исхудавшую, опутанную трубками, подключённую к аппаратам, и тут же вышел. Винчестеры не любят, когда им лезут в душу. Алек не был охотником там, в своём суровом мире, но охотничье кладбище он за плечами носил.  
В Сиэтл въехали рано утром, заселились в первый же мотель на окраине и все вместе на Импале поехали завтракать. В мире Алека «Старбакс» не выжил. А здесь, в мире Сэма и Дина Винчестеров, он процветал, и Алек пристрастился к их кофе. Но в такую рань все кофейни в радиусе десятка кварталов были ещё закрыты. Зато оказалась открыта пекарня, которая в мире Алека пекла удивительно вкусные рогалики. И этом мире она тоже работала, находилась неподалёку, и кофе они тоже подавали.   
После суток в дороге о кофе мечтали все, даже ангел, хотя Кас прекрасно осознавал, что эта потребность — скорее, память о его бытии человеком, и, глотнув самого лучшего в мире кофе, он почувствует на языке только хаотически мечущиеся молекулы. В паре же, поднимавшемся из кофейных чашек, эти молекулы смешивались с воздухом, и в таком разбавленном виде ими уже мог попытаться насладиться даже он.   
После того, как официантка принесла всем по большой кружке кофе и целую гору выпечки, Дина понесло к витрине. Потому, что рогалики рогаликами, а вдруг тут пироги есть? Он подошёл к стойке с пирогами одновременно с высокой женщиной с затянутыми в конский хвост соломенными волосами.  
– Дин?  
– Селена.  
– Мир действительно тесен, – улыбнулась ветврач из Бельвилля.  
– Неловко получилось, – почесал затылок Дин, – но я должен просить тебя опять уехать, теперь уже из Сиэтла. Та проблема, из-за которой я вытащил тебя из Канзаса, разрешилась, но другая приближается. Если можешь, хватай родителей и уезжай из штата.   
– Дин, это уже становится смешным, – она нахмурила тонкие брови. – Едва увидев меня, ты пытаешься выгнать не только из города, но даже из штата!  
– Я же говорю, неловко всё это. Впрочем, может, ещё и обойдётся. Мы тут как раз для этого.  
Дин машинально обернулся на свой столик, и Селена проследила его взгляд.  
– Твой брат очень похож на тебя.  
– Сэм? Нет, он на маму… А, ты имеешь в виду Алека? Он не брат, он сын.  
– У тебя взрослый сын? Извини, но сколько тебе лет?  
– Тридцать семь, – усмехнулся Дин. – А ему двадцать. Так получилось. Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя со всеми. Не бойся, рогаликов на тебя хватит, тем более что Кас по утрам не ест, диета у него такая.  
– Мужики, знакомьтесь, это Селена! Она лечила нашего Фергюса от блох и глистов. Эта дылда – мой брат Сэм, вон та смазливая рожа – сын Алек, а тип, надевающий галстук в семь утра в воскресенье, – Кас.   
На дежурные улыбки Алека и Каса Дин внимания не обратил, его интересовала реакция брата. Сэм весь подобрался, когда Селена подходила к столику, прищурился, потом наоборот, широко распахнул глаза, а после удовлетворённо прикрыл их и едва заметно кивнул. Одобрил, зараза мелкая. Не так уж Дину и нужно было его одобрение, но на душе всё равно потеплело.   
Селена ехала к родителям, которые с вечера пятницы отдыхали в домике на берегу горного озера в ста милях к югу, по пути заехала за выпечкой, чтобы порадовать их знаменитыми рогаликами. Разговор тёк легко и непринуждённо, Алек разошёлся, сыпал остротами, размахивал руками. На щеках его выступили красные пятна лихорадочного румянца. Дин по опыту с Сэмми знал, что такое бывает, если поднимается температура. Правда, у Сэма всё ограничивалось одним безумным вечером, демонская кровь с вирусом справлялась очень быстро. Нужно будет отправить Алека в мотель, как бы он ни упирался. Пусть лучше отлежится, чем в таком состоянии путается под ногами.   
– Дин.  
Ангел замолчал, произнеся только имя, и Дин удивлённо обернулся.  
– Что случилось, Кас?  
– Началось.  
– Что началось? – Крепкий ароматный кофе, нежные свежие булочки, лёгкий разговор отвлекли Дина и он почти забыл, зачем они вообще приехали в этот город.  
– Я чувствую… Сумрак. Он распирает…  
Сэм тут же приложил тыльную сторону руки ко лбу Алека.  
– Не ниже ста двух42.  
Дин схватил за руку Каса. Кисть ангела почти обжигала, и Дин отметил про себя, что, оказывается, у него самого замёрзли пальцы.  
– Все в машину, быстро! Селена, сгребайте рогалики и уезжайте к родителям. Сто миль от города, надеюсь, этого расстояния хватит, чтобы ослабить…  
– Что ослабить? Что происходит, ребята? Вам плохо? Помощь нужна?  
И тут чашка, стоящая перед Алеком, разлетелась, выплёскивая на стол остатки кофе. Все замерли, машинально отшатнувшись. К счастью, осколки никого не задели.  
– Алек, – Сэм приобнял названного племянника за плечи. – Успокойся. Закрой глаза. Дыши медленно. Встаём.  
Дин уже перекинул руку ангела через плечо и повёл его на стоянку.   
Они загрузили Иных на заднее сиденье, следом за Алеком туда же скользнула Селена, прижимая к груди рюкзак с рогаликами, да так ловко, что Сэм не сумел ей помешать.   
– Стой! Ты куда? – Дину гражданские в машине были совершенно не нужны.  
– Я покажу вам путь к ближайшей больнице, – уверенно ответила девушка и тут же взяла Алека за руку, считая пульс. – К тому же, я врач, хоть и не человеческий.  
– Какое совпадение, – по губам клона расползалась глупая улыбка. – А мы как раз и не люди.  
К счастью, Селена, видимо, посчитала признание Алека бредом, да, собственно, в нормальном состоянии он бы и не стал трепаться о своей нечеловеческой природе. Ему, определённо, было худо.  
– Сэм, достань воды, – Дин завёл мотор и выехал со стоянки, едва разминувшись с вильнувшим в его сторону Фордом.   
Святая вода в пластиковой бутылке пошла на питьё и компрессы, которыми Селена начала остужать жар Алека и Каса.  
– Селена, – осторожно начал Дин, встроившись в поток машин. Несмотря на воскресное утро, в сторону центра уже ехало прилично народа. – В больницу мы не поедем. То, что происходит с ними – это не болезнь. Где-то в городе включили прибор, который… скажем так, излучает особые волны. Они влияют на людей по-разному. Из нас с вами эти волны вытягивают тепло, а в одного на десять тысяч – вливают. Мы должны были этот прибор уничтожить, но не успели. В больнице Алеку и Касу не помогут, нужно искать укрытие. И оно есть под одним старинным домом в районе площади Пионеров.   
– Очень хорошо, – невозмутимо откликнулась Селена, пытаясь посчитать пульс ангела и хмуря светлые брови. – Я могу показать дорогу и туда. Сейчас просто езжайте вниз, старые районы – самая низкая точка в городе.   
И Дин замолчал, про себя проклиная людей, которые решили воскресным утром посетить бесчисленные музеи Сиэтла, сосредоточенные в том самом районе площади Пионеров.   
– Следующий поворот направо, – Селене тоже было неуютно в сплошном потоке машин. – Попробуем пробраться второстепенными улицами, там не должно быть такого движения.  
– Рейчел! – внезапно воскликнул Алек. – Не ходи туда! Стой, Рейчел, остановись!43  
Селена налила на платок из бутылки, рванула воротник рубашки клона и начала протирать его лицо, шею, грудь докуда достала. Тонкая плёнка влаги высыхала почти сразу же.  
– Кас! – Сэм развернулся к заднему сиденью. – Кас, очнись! Если вы с Алеком поглощаете Сумрак, то надо от него избавляться. Колдани что-нибудь затратное, только наружу. Кас, слышишь меня?  
Ангел, не открывая глаз, нащупал ручку открывания окна и начал её вертеть. Рука его пару раз сорвалась, но в машину ворвался холодный январский воздух. Кастиэль выставил в окно левую ладонь, из неё вылетел ослепительный сноп, даже целый столб света, моментально испаривший иней вместе с травой на обочине слева от Импалы.  
– Мох везде. Вы его видите? – ангелу заметно полегчало, он открыл глаза и вертел головой, оглядывая проносящиеся мимо дома и автомобили.   
– Пока нет. Кас, Алеку можешь помочь? – Дин летел по петляющим улочкам, стараясь одновременно следить за дорогой и поглядывать в зеркало на заднее сиденье, на бредящего от жара клон-сына.  
Ангел приложил правую руку тыльной стороной ко лбу Алека, а левую выставил в окно. Снова столб света вымел мусор с дороги перед Импалой, вспыхнуло и зачадило содержимое урны на обочине.  
Следующий поворот оказался последним – впереди столкнулись несколько автомобилей, полностью перегородив узкую улицу.  
– Где это мы? – завертел головой пришедший в себя Алек. – Ага, уже близко. Дин, сдай назад, на втором повороте езжай налево, прямо во двор.   
Второй поворот налево оказался кирпичной аркой. Они действительно были уже в старых кварталах, тесно застроенных домами из красного кирпича.   
– Очешуел? Импала здесь не пройдёт!   
– Пройдёт, только сразу после арки резко поворачивай вправо, потом снова налево и жми на газ.  
– Откуда знаешь? – Дин тронул машину, осторожно заводя длинное тело Детки в узкий проём.  
– Это мой город, – в этих трёх словах было столько тепла, что Дин даже кинул взгляд в зеркало, выворачивая руль, чтобы вписаться в резкий поворот. На бледном лице клона блуждала мечтательная улыбка, а широко распахнутые глаза блестели не то от слёз, не то от снова поднимающейся температуры.  
– Жми!   
Дин машинально вдавил педаль газа, и Детка вырвалась на дорогу, пролетев ещё одну арку, чудом не задев кирпичную стену.   
– Ух, ты! В моём Сиэтле здесь стояли железные ворота, – оглянулся клон.  
– Ворота? – моментально рассвирепел Дин. – Ты хотел выбить моей машиной ворота?  
– Да ничего бы твоему танку не сделалось, – нахально улыбнулся Алек. – Давай налево, под мост и в тоннель.   
– Ну, если там ещё одни ворота… Пострадает Детка – я тебе голову оторву!   
В тоннеле тоже было приличное движение. Довольно быстро он стал настолько широким, что по третьей полосе промчался поезд.  
– Мы что, уже в метро, что ли? – Дин проводил взглядом автобусную остановку. Народ, выйдя из поезда, грузился в автобус. – Это что у тебя за город такой?  
– Хороший у меня город, двухуровневый, – Алек подмигнул понимающе улыбавшейся Селене. – Вон тот поворот! Сворачивай!  
За разговором они пропустили момент, когда ангел потерял сознание. Этот тоннель был уже основного, но тоже хорошо освещён, а далеко впереди сиял огнями выход в широкий тоннель, такой же, как тот, что они покинули, где одновременно ходили поезда и автобусы. И тут лампы в тоннеле мигнули, в машине само собой включилось и зашипело радио.   
– Двери настежь, – заорал Дин, ударяя по тормозам. – Уши заткнуть, зажмуриться, лицом в колени!   
Алек выполнил все указания моментально, Селена чуть замешкалась, но Сэм надавил ей на голову, и она тоже съёжилась, повторяя позу Алека. Сэм уткнулся лбом в приборную доску, а Дин вывалился из машины, рванул заднюю дверь и выволок ангела наружу. Он успел только рухнуть сверху, когда немыслимой силы визг прорезал тоннель. Лампы полопались, и в наступившей темноте посыпались разлетевшиеся квадратиками стёкла Импалы.   
Визг прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался. Сэм включил фонарик, осветил одинаково испуганные лица Алека и Селены, перевёл луч на лежащих возле машины ангела и брата. Они оба не подавали признаков жизни. Уже через мгновенье Сэм стоял на коленях рядом с ними. Он осторожно тронул Дина за плечо. Тот тут же поднял голову.  
– Кас, эй, дружище, – Дин, не вставая, похлопал ангела по щекам. – Если вздумаешь помереть, скотина пернатая, я тебя и с Небес сдёрну, ты меня знаешь.   
Говорил он громко, почти кричал, и в свете фонаря тёмная дорожка струилась от его уха по шее.   
Ангел открыл глаза, удивлённо хлопая ресницами, поднял руку, заслоняясь от светящего в лицо фонаря, и Сэм тут же чуть сдвинул луч. Дин вскочил, одновременно помогая подняться Касу, обернулся к брату и прыснул.  
– Сэмми, ты опять весь в блёстках. Определённо, судьба тебе танцевать в стриптизе.   
– Иди ты к лешему, придурок, – Сэм облегчённо выдохнул и попытался выпутать из волос осколки противоударного стекла.   
– Сцуко, – как будто ничего не случилось, ответил Дин. – И кстати, нечего шептать мы уже так нашумели, что весь город слышал.   
Сэм осторожно передвинулся, чуть повёл фонарём, чтобы он осветил другую сторону лица брата. Из правого уха Дина змеилась точно такая же поблёскивающая тёмная дорожка.   
– Ребята, что это было? – подошла Селена и попыталась повернуть лицо Дина, чтобы рассмотреть повреждения, но тот ловко вывернулся, шагнув назад.   
– Кас, больше так не делай, – по-прежнему чересчур громко обратился Дин к ангелу. – Лучше колдуй… о, блин, мох!   
Сэм снова повёл фонарём. В белом галогеновом свете синий мох, покрывший стены и потолок тоннеля, поблёскивал новогодними искрами. Тот, который был сверху, вдруг выкинул голубые тонкие усики, потянувшиеся к Дину. Сумрак чуял кровь и стремился насытиться ею. Полумрак прорезал ослепительный золотой сноп, с голого уже потолка посыпался тонкий пепел, а Кас опустил руку и очистил ближнюю стену.   
– От Алека возьми, – попросил Дин, но ангел и сам уже шагнул к клону, касаясь его лба. Ещё один световой столб выжег синий мох с противоположной стены и пола.  
– Ладно, поехали, – объявил Дин.   
Сэм придержал его за рукав.  
– Я поведу. Дин, ты оглох и не сможешь услышать указания Алека.  
– Чего? Сэмми, не дури, говори нормально.  
Вместо ответа Сэм провёл пальцем по скуле Дина и показал ему влажный тёмный след. Тот схватился за уши, спустил ладони на шею и уставился на кровь на руках.   
– Твою дивизию! Ладно, Сэмми, садись за руль, а то я, похоже, оглох и не услышу Алека, хоть он ори.   
В машине Селена, наконец, добралась до ушей Дина и заткнула их, несмотря на его протесты, кусочкам разорванного платка. При этом она ворчала, что платок не стерилен и била вяло сопротивлявшегося Дина по рукам, чтобы не лез к ушам и не мешал ей стирать с лица и шеи кровь.   
Сэм вёл машину по тоннелю гораздо медленнее Дина. После того, как они проехали по ещё одному подземному автобусному маршруту, свернули в более узкий тоннель. Он, если и был рассчитан на транспорт, то явно не автомобили или поезда. Импала пробиралась по брусчатке, переезжая кучи битого кирпича, вывалившегося из стен, рассыпающиеся в труху доски и мусор. Тусклые лампочки, свисающие с провода под низким потолком, не могли противостоять наступлению мха, тонули в мягком одеяле и гасли, взрывая синий ковёр изнутри. Кас периодически выжигал мох, и Селена каждый раз вздрагивала. Дин обнял её и громко объяснил, что ничего страшного, в мире действительно существует волшебство, но они с Сэмом не волшебники, в отличие от Алека и Каса, который вообще ангел.  
– Так, мы уже под Вашингтон-стрит, – Алек проводил глазами обожжённую Кастиэлем табличку на стене. – Следующий тоннель должен идти под Третьей авеню, он-то нам и нужен.   
Но до перекрёстка они не добрались – завал полностью перегородил проезжую часть, слева над ним была проложена пешеходная тропинка для экскурсий.   
– Дальше – пешком, – громогласно возвестил Дин. – Сэмми, не забудь ключ.  
Сэм закатил глаза и подхватил под руку ангела, который машинально выпустил сноп огня вперёд, по ходу движения.   
– Твою дивизию, Кас, пироман ты с крылышками! – завопил Дин, наблюдая, как пылающие остатки тропинки осыпаются в щебень. – Ладно, полезли так, альпинисты хреновы.   
Последняя лампочка лопнула, задавленная мхом, и туннель погрузился в темноту. Её тут же прорезали два блуждающих белых луча – старшие Винчестеры включили фонарики. Первой пошла Селена. Она выросла в этом городе и, хоть знала его гораздо хуже Алека, на подземные экскурсии ходила не раз, да и по горам путешествовала. Она прокладывала путь, безошибочно обходя провалы в мостовой и перелезая через завалы в самой прочной их части. Следом Дин почти тащил на себе Алека, измученного скачками температуры, а замыкал Сэм, контролировавший слабо соображавшего Кастиэля.   
– Стоп! – табличку на освобождённой от мха стене заметил Сэм. – Селена, разворачивай Дина, это где-то здесь.   
Иных усадили прямо на щебень, Кас очистил огнём стену, и Сэм принялся её простукивать, нажимая на выступающие кирпичи в одном ему ведомом порядке. Всё, что смог найти в документах, хранящихся в их бункере, о бюро Инквизиции Сиэтла, он выучил наизусть, но про порядок открывания двери бункера там были только разрозненные упоминания, и приходилось додумывать и действовать почти наугад.  
– Сэмми, кончай стучать, говори: «Друг», – и входи. А то мы тут скоро мхом зарастём.   
При слове «мох» Кас встрепенулся, повёл огненной струёй над головой Сэма, заставив того упасть на пыльный пол тоннеля. При падении он зацепился локтем за какой-то из кирпичей, и в середине стены отвалилась заслонка, закрывавшая замочную скважину.   
Сэм поднялся, вставил ключ и повернул. Часть кирпичей исчезла, как будто просто растворилась в воздухе, Сэм ухватился за ручку и потянул на себя массивную железную дверь.   
Внутри бункер Сиэтла больше походил на лебанонский, чем бункер в Сент-Луисе, хотя явно был старше. Судя по всему, построен он был ещё до Великого пожара, а потом над первым этажом был надстроен второй, и бывшие жилые комнаты стали библиотекой и техническими помещениями, на самом нижнем, нулевом уровне расположились хранилища и казематы, а жилые комнаты сделали наверху, со всеми мыслимыми в конце девятнадцатого века удобствами, видными через распахнутые двери. Но военная комната со столом-картой выглядела знакомо. И, как и в Сент-Луисе, она была завалена высохшими трупами.   
Селена охнула, глядя сверху, с балкона на следы давнего побоища.   
– Тела мы потом уберём, – прокричал Дин. – В пятьдесят восьмом году такое случилось по всей Америке. Выжили всего двое – наш дед и ещё один человек. Этот подвал называется бункером Хранителей Знаний...  
Ангел, которого Сэм первым свёл по лестнице и усадил на стул у стола-карты, поднял голову. Он оглянулся, повёл плечами, как будто разминал их, избавившись от тяжёлого груза. Встретился глазами с Алеком и удовлетворённо кивнул, когда увидел, что молодой волшебник тоже пришёл в себя. После этого поднялся на балкон, к Селене и Дину. Девушка медлила, осматривая незнакомое помещение, а Дин не хотел её торопить, давая привыкнуть и громогласно пытаясь вкратце рассказать историю Иной Инквизиции в США.  
Кас прикоснулся двумя пальцами ко лбу Дина, а потом вынул затычку из его левого уха.  
– Спасибо, старик, – уже нормальным голосом поблагодарил тот, вытаскивая вторую затычку. – Слушай, кажется, я простудился, ты не мог бы мне и горло подлечить?  
– Не простуда это, Дин, – ответил ангел. – Натрудил ты связки, когда не слышал себя.  
– Ох, ты ж… Ну, прошу простить, если оглушил. Кстати, как думаете, кофейные зёрна не могли же испортиться за шестьдесят лет в таком сухом помещении?  
Дин ушёл искать кухню, и, похоже, нашёл, потому, что вскоре по бункеру разнёсся аромат свежемолотого кофе. Сэм приладил на стену коробочку нового замка и подключил его, после чего внёс в его память всех присутствующих, включая Селену. Алек и Кастиэль бережно унесли куда-то в глубины кафельных коридоров восемь высохших трупов, сделав военную комнату гораздо уютнее.   
– Селена, ты останешься в бункере с Алеком и Касом, – безапелляционно заявил Дин, доедая последний рогалик. – Связь здесь нормальная, так что можешь позвонить родителям и друзьям, поинтересоваться их самочувствием. Попроси, чтобы на улицу не выходили – там наверняка не одна авария. Если мага и ангела так плющило, представляю, что творится с вампирами и демонами.   
– С кем?  
– Телефон!   
Вопрос Селены и возглас Алека прозвучали одновременно, а потом клон схватился за телефон.  
– Джошуа? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Нет, это не простуда. Поднимайся, топай к мольберту и рисуй. Как хочешь, хоть ползком, только начинай малевать. Не знаю что: окна, двери, портрет Энни. У нас всего восемь её портретов, срочно нужен девятый44. Давай-давай, дружище, выползай из кровати, она тебе не поможет. Надо рисовать.   
Дин одобрительно кивнул – прятаться второму волшебнику из другого мира было негде, но он мог скинуть излишки Сумрака привычным способом: создавая магические рисунки. То, что Алек поселил человека-пса в том же доме, который выбрал для себя, напрягало Дина только поначалу. Очень скоро он понял, что его клон-сын не гей, а что не заводит себе постоянную подружку, так это при их профессии наилучший выход. И, судя по сегодняшнему бреду, любимая девушка у Алека там, в том Сиэтле, была, но, как и всегда у Винчестеров, ничем хорошим их история не закончилась. К Джошуа Алек относился как старший брат к младшему, не давил заботой, но и из виду не выпускал. Самое удивительное, что пятидесятилетний Иной художник считал такую ситуацию совершенно нормальной и слушался двадцатилетнего «старшенького» даже лучше, чем Сэмми Дина в далёком детстве.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
41 Город королевы – неофициальное прозвище Сиэтла с 1869 по 1982 гг.   
42 102 по Фаренгейту = 39 градусов по Цельсию.  
43 Рейчел Бэррисфорд (Меган Ори www.kinopoisk.ru/name/227770/), дочь Роберта Бэррисфорда, которого должен был уничтожить Икс-пять Четыре-девять-четыре. Он влюбился в девушку, рассказал ей о задании, но был застукан контролёрами, и ему пришлось доводить миссию до конца. Вместо отца оказалась тяжело ранена Рейчел. Несмотря на провал задания, Четыре-девять-четыре не был ликвидирован, познакомился с Макс, получил имя Алек и бежал вместе с ней и Джошуа. Роберт Бэррисфорд нашёл неудачливого террориста и заставил своей рукой отключить аппараты жизнеобеспечения, поддерживавшие в его дочери подобие жизни.   
44 Энни Фишер – в мире «Тёмного Ангела» девушка, ослепшая после кори, в которую влюбился Джошуа, убита Эймосом Уайтом. В СПН эта же актриса (Кэндис МакКлюр www.kinopoisk.ru/name/708/) играет Энни Тайсон, шерифа городка, атакованного бисанами (11.19 «Свербёж»).


	22. Сколько ангелов, Фома?45

**Дорога так длинна**  
Городецкие, Максим, клуб в Приморке. Дарья на фоне таёжных пейзажей, Таня, создающая золотую проволоку в коридоре больницы, круг Инквизиторов в Праге. Уничтожение узлов сети в Нью-Йорке, Новом Орлеане, Миннеаполисе. Винс Винсенте на сцене с гитарой, в кресле с бокалом виски, за доской для игры в го напротив Чака Норриса. Пришельцы из другого Сиэтла в бункере, на разрушенном заводе, в баре в Льюисе. Кастиэль в кабинете Михаила, Эш с паяльником у разобранного стола-карты, Кроули в Чистилище.   
**Сейчас**  
– Што б тебя! Шэмми, пошвети шуда!   
Когда фонарик Дина погас в грохоте обвала, Сэм едва не начал паниковать. Они пробирались по тёмным катакомбам под Сиэтлом уже больше часа, но прошли всего ничего – пару кварталов на северо-запад, в сторону Диптауна. Поначалу дорога была почти нормальной: по туристической тропе, сложенной из деревянных плашек в футе над старой мостовой, над кучами щебня и рассыпавшегося дерева. Но скоро мостовая сменилась сгнившим полом, и тропа пересекла комнату с колченогими стульями, уткнувшимся углом в пол столом и массивной кроватью, накрытой не то полусгоревшим, не то рассыпавшимся от старости покрывалом. Чёрные обугленные столбы вместо балдахина затягивала паутина. В том пожаре жертв не было, спасибо пророчице Лу Грэм, кто-то просто бросил старую мебель за ненадобностью. Но сердце всё равно сжималось.   
Сразу за комнатой тропа закончилась, это был конец маршрута. Пробираться дальше приходилось по пружинящей под ногами подушке синего мха. На лесной мох он походил разве что издали. Он тянул к людям полупрозрачные голубые усики, то уплотнялся и почти подкидывал наступающую ногу, то расступался, и человек проваливался по колено. А ещё он вытягивал тепло. Общая температура в катакомбах не изменилась, но сам мох через толстые подошвы ботинок, через джинсу или голую кожу ладоней вытягивал из людей магию и, казалось, саму жизнь. Под ним не было видно не только мостовой, но и свалившихся на неё балок, кирпичей и прочего мусора.  
Наверное, Дин на что-то наступил под этой живой подушкой, и на поворот обрушилась уцелевшая стена очередного дома. Дин успел миновать этот поворот, а Сэм, шедший позади, провалился в очередное моховое «окно». И тут грохот, пыль, моментально забившая нос и глаза, и темнота там, где только что блуждал луч от фонаря брата. Сэм рванул вперёд, не разбирая дороги, неудачно наступил на торчащий кирпич и съехал вместе с пластом штукатурки ещё ниже. Сквозь шорох и отдалённое погромыхивание раздался голос Дина. Сэм выдохнул, с глаз как будто упала пелена, а может, это просто осела пыль, но стал виден незатронутый мусором участок, по которому можно было обойти обвал и добраться до Дина.  
– Ты чего шепелявишь? Зуб выбил? – Сэм остановился, осветив брата. Тот сидел на куче мусора и выглядел вполне здоровым, даже за челюсть не держался. Мох затягивал освободившееся пространство с пугающей скоростью.  
– Щёку прикушил. А чёртов мох, похоже, чует, – Дин ухватил тянущиеся к нему усики и дёрнул, вырывая вместе с ними кусок синего в ярких искорках мха.  
– Как ты умудрился-то, придурок? – Сэм посветил на освободившееся место, заметив металлический блеск. Дин сунул туда руку и достал свой фонарь.  
– Как-как, – он потряс фонарь и удовлетворённо хмыкнул, когда тот загорелся. – Жвачку не вовремя передвинул, и тут как раз всё рухнуло.  
– Дин, ты что, дитё малое? – Сэм закатил глаза. – Не мог её в бункере выплюнуть?  
– Мы в Сиэтле, Сэмми! – вместе с фонариком к Дину, похоже, вернулась бодрость духа, и щека перестала болеть. – В этом городе есть специальная стена для приляпывания на неё жвачки!  
– Вот только нам с тобой в другую сторону, придурок! Но если ты настаиваешь, давай свернём, прилепим твою жвачку, а потом пойдём дальше спасать мир. Что ему какие-то пара-тройка часов промедления?  
– Остынь, сцуко, я её уже потерял, когда летел вместе с кирпичами.  
Сэм мог бы и ещё поворчать, но Дин уже поднялся и двинулся дальше, водя лучом фонаря по синему мху, за которым едва различались старые стены и изогнутые под причудливыми углами трубы канализации поверх них. На бок он не кривился, не хромал, сквозь зубы не шипел, так что, скорее всего, сильно не пострадал, а на синяки и ссадины они уже давно научились не обращать внимания.   
– Сэмми, погляди, это не та лестница, про которую Алек говорил?   
– Похоже, та, – Сэм обошёл брата. – Сейчас проверим, можно ли сдвинуть люк.  
Наверху пронизывающий ветер нёс ледяную взвесь и запах дыма. Мха здесь почти не было – солнце, хоть и из-за туч, но мешало ему разрастись как внизу, в катакомбах. Впереди прямо посередине шоссе чадили две столкнувшиеся машины. Они полностью перегородили движение, и Дин мысленно похвалил себя за то, что оставил Детку в тупике под землёй – бросать её здесь, как сделали владельцы других автомобилей, было бы невыносимо. Они с Сэмом зашагали по шоссе на север, а навстречу им, обтекая пустые машины, двигалась толпа растерянных перепуганных людей. Останавливать Винчестеров они не решались – уж больно у братьев был решительный вид, как у тех, кто знает, как решить свалившуюся на город проблему. Но всё равно идти пешком было очень медленно и ужасно холодно.  
– Сэмми, а нам точно нужно в этот «Космический шпиль»?  
– На столе-карте эта точка горела красным. Придумай другое объяснение.  
– Я просто не улавливаю логики, – Дин передёрнул плечами и поднял воротник тёплой куртки, пытаясь спрятать за ним заледеневшие уши. – В Нью-Йорке были катакомбы, в Новом Орлеане второй этаж жилого дома, а здесь вдруг это непонятно что. И если уж устанавливать на небоскрёбе, то почему не на том?  
Сэм поглядел в ту сторону, куда махнул рукой Дин. Чёрная стеклянная башня стартовала из скверика на соседней улице и терялась верхними этажами в серых тяжёлых тучах.  
– Да нет там никакой логики, – шмыгнул Сэм покрасневшим носом. – «Космический шпиль» просто знаковое место для Сиэтла, как Бурбон-стрит для Нового Орлеана. Алек тоже рассказывал, что ему на крыше «тарелки» нравилось сидеть, а при его возможностях вполне мог забираться и на эту башню. Слушай, может, пробежимся? Нам ещё полторы мили чесать, я скоро в сосульку превращусь.  
И они рванули вперёд особым «волчьим шагом», которому их научил отец, бывший морской пехотинец. Сто шагов быстрым шагом, двести – бегом, но не на пределе сил, а влёгкую, не напрягаясь. Немного наклонившись, что при слабом подъёме шоссе к северу оказалось кстати. Тело само помогало движению, падая вперёд, надо только переставлять ноги на каждый выдох. Им пришлось разделиться, чтобы легче разрезать идущую навстречу толпу, и Дин старался не упускать из виду шевелюру брата, которую трепал ледяной ветер с залива.   
Ровный гул людских голосов прорезал женский крик. Дин машинально свернул туда и увидел, как молодая мать выхватила из коляски своего укутанного в ярко-синий комбинезончик малыша. Она трясла его, прижимала к себе, поднимала на уровень лица, вглядывалась в безвольно мотающуюся головку под капюшоном, снова прижимала, не переставая выть на одной ноте. Дин поглядел в виноватые глаза приблизившегося Сэма, мотнул головой и снова сорвался в бег. Кем был этот умерший младенец – человеком или нечистью, уже не важно. Сумрак собирал жертвы, и только они двое могли это прекратить.  
Когда толпа окончательно сошла на нет, а впереди замаячили серые опоры самого знаменитого здания Северо-Запада, Дин с завистью прислушался к ровному дыханию бегущего уже рядом брата. Может, тоже начать нарезать круги по утрам в рощице возле электростанции? Нет уж, пусть Сэмми бегает при всём честном (и не очень) народе, Дин лучше в хранилище, превращённом в спортзал, железо потягает. Там точно ни одна живая душа, кроме Лукича да хвостатого Фергюса подсматривать не будет, а их он не стеснялся. Остальные обитатели бункера усвоили, что зрителей Дин не любит, и не беспокоили его.   
На бетонном бортике, огораживающем раскидистую плакучую иву, крепко прижавшись друг к другу, сидела пожилая пара. Ветер теребил конец шарфа старика, развевал белоснежный локон, выбившийся из-под вязаной шапки женщины. Сэм тут же рванулся к ним, чтобы помочь перебраться внутрь башни, под защиту стен. Дин добежал до дверей, убедился, что всё открыто, и обернулся. Сэм шёл к нему один, старики остались сидеть на холодном бортике, ива плескала над ними, как будто пыталась дотянуться и, если не укутать, то хотя бы погладить кончиками голых ветвей.  
– Мертвы, – губы у Сэма были бледные и едва двигались. – Уже ледяные оба. Хотя, на таком ветру и немудрено. Они были людьми, Дин. Просто людьми, которые не сделали этим Иным ничего плохого.  
– Пошли внутрь, Сэмми, сожжём эту дрянь. Если там кто есть из сторожей… В общем, можно считать, что их уже нет.  
– Не будет там никого, – Сэм нажал самую верхнюю кнопку, предлагаемую для подъёма на лифте. Так можно было доехать до смотровой площадки, но им нужно было выше, туда, куда могли попасть только рабочие, обслуживавшие сложное хозяйство шпиля. – Они же не самоубийцы – попадать под действие своего же оружия.  
– Они именно самоубийцы, Сэмми, – Дин на всякий случай ещё раз проверил обойму в отцовском кольте. – Они сунулись в мою страну. Они убивают людей, которых я обещал защищать. И ты говоришь, что они не самоубийцы?  
– Уже не говорю, – по-акульи осклабился Сэм.   
Дин привык, что так обычно улыбается не-Сэмми, и у него по спине ощутимо продрал мороз. Но сейчас это был как раз Сэм, никакой ангел или демон не владел телом брата. Владели ярость и желание порвать врагов на их собственный флаг. Сэмми в режиме терминатора – у англичашек однозначно нет шансов.  
Лифт остановился и прежде, чем двери открылись, Дин рванул брата за плечо, роняя на пол, и сам скорчился там, прикрывая голову руками. На полу запах озона был гораздо сильнее. Двери начали открываться, в лифт ворвался первый язык пламени. Сэм одним резким движением изогнулся, прижимаясь к дальней стене, приподнялся и ударил кулаком по кнопке, которая под тот кулак попала. Двери поехали обратно, но медленно, невыносимо медленно. Сэм уже был на полу, и Дин хлопал по его спине голой ладонью, пытаясь загасить тлеющую куртку. Над ними, как ослепительно горящие щупальца, врывались в зеркальное помещение длинные языки огня. Они не задевали Винчестеров, но жар от них шёл невыносимый. Как ни странно, лифт не отключился, двери закрылись, отсекая ревущее пламя, и кабина плавно поехала вниз. Дин придирчиво оглядел Сэма, но особых повреждений не обнаружил, прожжённая дыра на спине не в счёт – там даже подкладка только обуглилась, до кожи не дошло. Вот стрижку брату теперь точно придётся сменить – на затылке волосы обгорели почти до кожи.   
– Огонь явно сверхъестественный, – Сэм поднялся и нажал на кнопку аварийной остановки. – Заметил, он висел в воздухе и горел сам собой, как шаровая молния?  
– Заметил, – Дин подул на руку. Шоферские мозоли спасли большую часть ладони, но ожог, всё-таки, был довольно болезненным. – А что он здесь делает, как думаешь? Магия же по всему городу Кроули знает что вытворяет, а тут такое стабильное хентаище тентаклится себе и не тухнет.  
– Вот поэтому, наверное, он тут и висит. Какой-нибудь откат от действия артефакта наверху. Нам просто не повезло, что он возник на верхнем этаже, а не ниже.  
– Ладно, становись мне на спину и попробуй разобрать потолок. Пойдём своим путём.  
Своим путём, как всегда, означало на пределе сил и там, куда нормальные люди и нелюди не сунутся.   
Лифтовая шахта заканчивалась выше смотровой площадки, и когда они проползали мимо, цепляясь за железные ступеньки лестницы в приямке, Дин понял, почему так среагировал в лифте – запах озона буквально поднимал волоски на руках и загривке, от предчувствия опасности, таящейся за преградой из многослойных стен шахты, сводило челюсти. В машинной комнате уже ничем таким опасным не пахло, ничего не жужжало и не скрипело, разве что сама комната слегка покачивалась от порывов ветра вместе со всей «тарелкой», приземлившейся на опоры. Вот поэтому Дин и не любил все эти небоскрёбы. Умом-то понимаешь, что сделано на совесть, с тройным запасом прочности, но когда пол уходит из-под ног, подсознание почему-то пытается свалить подальше, утащив за собой хозяина.   
Дин потряс головой, избавляясь от лишних мыслей, а потом размял плечи, разгоняя кровь после подъёма по лестнице. Переглянулся с братом и распахнул дверь машинной комнаты. Ничего не произошло. В полутёмном пустом пространстве плясали пылинки в свете аварийных ламп, гудел за стенами ветер. Дин шагнул вперёд, вытягивая руку с пистолетом, и тут тишина взорвалась грохотом, по стенам машинной комнаты лифта застучали пули. Сэм в последний момент за ворот куртки рванул брата внутрь, но одна пуля, всё же, чиркнула Дина по плечу, к счастью, не задев ничего важного.  
– Я не понял, Сэмми, мы с колдунами пришли сражаться или с армией США? Откуда здесь М4?  
– Ты что, по звуку определил? Или на ощупь? – Сэм перетянул плечо Дина бинтом из висящей на стене аптечки и помог вдеть руку в рукав. Он, хоть и распоротый, защищал от холода, который пронизывал до костей и без ветра.   
– Ага, как пуля меня поцеловала, так сразу на вкус и определил. Нет, конечно, – я, когда падал, увидел ствол над центральной колонной. Кстати, он не один, по бокам ещё два торчало, значит, с той стороны должен быть четвёртый. Если по логике.  
– Если по логике, то здесь вообще не должно быть оружия. Кому придёт в голову захватывать смотровую площадку с рестораном, которая даже не в Диптауне, а в миле от всех более-менее значимых зданий в городе?  
– Тем, кто целенаправленно идёт раздолбать устройство, захреначенное на крышу «Космического шпиля» и нацеленное на уничтожение города и всего Северо-Запада.   
– То есть, ты считаешь, Дин, что эти автоматы установлены здесь против нас с тобой?  
– В точку, Сэмми. И заметь, здесь где-то рядом пашет устройство, из-за которого вся магия идёт вразнос, а маги выгорают изнутри. Значит, чтобы начать стрелять по нам, как только мы туда сунемся, ему нужны…  
– Датчики движения! – голова у Сэма заработала в нужном направлении, Дин даже почти увидел вращение бесчисленных шестерёнок в мозгу брата. – Прикинь, старик, я знаю, как нам пройти. Если только…  
Сэм встал напротив двери и, набрав воздуха в грудь, затаил дыхание.  
– Если что, Сэмми? – Дин моментально оказался рядом с братом, схватил его за рукав.   
– Если датчики инфракрасные, а они, скорее всего именно такие, я знаю, как их обмануть.  
– А если нет?   
Сэм не ответил, приоткрывая дверь на дюйм. Он стоял прямо напротив двери и постепенно двигал её, как будто давал датчикам привыкнуть к себе, к своему мучительно-медленному появлению. Наконец, открыл полностью и остался стоять в проёме прямо напротив чёрного глаза ствола, направленного на проём и на него, Сэма. Дин стоял рядом, так же точно затаив дыхание. Он решил, если план не сработает, чуть только ствол дрогнет, реагируя на команду датчика, успеет сделать шаг вперёд и заслонить брата собой.   
Сэм начал поднимать руку с пистолетом. Медленно, как и открывал дверь. Если бы Дин засекал время, то знал бы, что на два этих действия – открыть дверь и поднять оружие, – брату потребовалось почти семь минут. Люди так не движутся, это очень сложно и физически, и психологически. Поэтому датчики и не отслеживают тёплые предметы, перемещающиеся намного медленнее живых теплокровных существ, населяющих нашу планету.   
А потом Сэм начал стрелять. Вначале промазал, конечно, рука наверняка уже дрожала от напряжения. Но следующая серия выстрелов повредила ствол, и первый же ответный выстрел заклинил автомат намертво. Дин начал стрелять одновременно с Сэмом, но в те стволы, которые торчали в стороны. Может быть, их зоны обстрела и не перекрывали зону того, что смотрел прямо на дверь, но лучше перестраховаться. А четвёртый, нацеленный в противоположную стену, они просто открутили от креплений и сбросили в кабину лифта. На всякий случай.  
В небольшом техническом помещении над тарелкой смотровой площадки ничего интересного не нашлось, значит, нужно лезть выше и выходить наружу, на самую высокую точку башни. Выше только шпиль, и если чёртовы маги засунули свой прибор на его верхушку, Дин решил просто сжечь всю конструкцию целиком. Достали его уже лестницы, качающиеся полы и холодина.   
Наверху их встретил ледяной шквал, несущий дождь пополам со снегом. Лицо немедленно загорелось, а руки заледенели так, что Дин побоялся выронить пистолет и обхватил правую ладонь левой, согревая и помогая удержать. На небольшой площадке, ограниченной перилами с сеткой, лежал труп мужчины в утеплённом рабочем комбинезоне. Сэм указал глазами на левый край площадки, предлагая разделиться. Дин кивнул и медленно, осторожно двинулся вправо, обходя тумбу, к которой крепился шпиль. Ему встретилось ещё два трупа. Видимых повреждений на них не было, и он не мог сказать, погибли эти люди от того, что их выпил Сумрак, или сгорели от распиравшей их магии.   
У сетки, огораживавшей площадку под шпилем, стоял высокий мужчина. Ветер трепал его рыжие волосы и полы расстёгнутой куртки.  
– Йоу, мужик! – окликнул его Дин. Ему нужно было поглядеть в лицо этого человека и оценить, опасен ли он. – Бубенцы не отморозил?  
Тот медленно обернулся, и Дин понял, что перед ним Иной, причём очень сильный, раз может так долго противостоять действию устройства. Впрочем, выглядел он довольно паршиво, а в покрасневших слезящихся глазах бушевал огонь отчаянья. Дин видел такой взгляд у тех демонов, кто был готов сойти в Ад или Пустоту, но не дать Винчестерам ответов на их вопросы. С таким не договоришься.  
– Дин Винчестер. Я ждал тебя, – хрипло произнёс рыжий. – Ждал вас двоих.  
Он резко выкинул в сторону руку, и Дин только сейчас заметил, что Сэм, оказывается, тоже вышел из-за тумбы и держал мага на прицеле. Он непроизвольно вскрикнул, когда тело брата отлетело сначала к сетке, потом обратно, со всего размаху ударилось о металлический бок постамента и безвольной сломанной куклой снова улетело к сетке, опасно растянув её над белым боком тарелки далеко внизу. Беретта брата ещё продолжала крутиться на полу, слабо поблёскивая в тусклом свете пасмурного дня. Человек развернулся к Дину, увидел нацеленный на себя кольт и повёл ладонью. Дина закрутило, впечатало лицом в тумбу, от удара лбом потемнело в глазах. Он сморгнул текущую по правому веку кровь, развернулся и сидя поднял руку с чудом оставшимся в ней пистолетом. Не иначе, как тот просто примёрз к коже. Маг истерически захохотал и резко рубанул ладонью воздух. Хруст ломающейся кости Дин услышал даже сквозь вой ветра. Пистолет выпал, Дин попытался перехватить его левой, но замёрзшие пальцы не удержали, и тот упал, откатившись к колену. Дотянуться до него Дин не смог – невидимая стена прижала его к ледяному боку постамента так сильно, что даже дышать полной грудью не удавалось – рёбра не могли двинуться вперёд. Краем глаза Дин видел неподвижное тело брата, зависшее в деформированной сетке, и не мог разглядеть, жив он или…   
– Долго же вы добирались, – растянул губы в кривой усмешке стоящий почти посередине между Винчестерами Иной. – Я знал, что вы придёте. Слишком лакомый кусок: изобретение последних настоящих магов Англии. Ваши хозяева слишком расточительны, это их и погубит однажды. Они дали вам команду уничтожить артефакты сети и вы, как послушные собачки, побежали исполнять.  
– Да кому они нужны, эти ваши лангольеры46 недоделанные, – говорить Дину было трудно, но слушать, как распинается этот самодовольный хлыщ, невыносимо. К тому же, ему показалось, что у Сэма дёрнулась рука. Может, конечно, и показалось, но Дин мысленно попросил Чака, чтобы брат был жив. – И вообще, мы с Сэмом сами себе хозяева.  
– Хозяева! – британец расхохотался, и стена, давившая Дина, немного отодвинулась. Поднять руки, чтобы вытащить из подмышечной кобуры антидемонский кольт, нечего было и думать, к тому же, сломанная правая дёргала болью, но даже передвинуть её, чтобы уменьшить боль, он не мог. Зато смог чуть повернуть голову и поймать мутный взгляд приходящего в себя Сэма. Дин тут же отвёл глаза, чтобы выражением их не выдать магу, что брат жив. – Животные, вроде тебя или тех, кто суетится там, внизу, годны только в пищу. Вампирам, вервольфам или Сумраку – без разницы.   
Сэм попытался приподняться, и его лицо исказилось гримасой. У Дина сердце ухнуло куда-то в район примёрзшего к железному ребристому полу копчика.   
– А ты, тварь, возомнившая себя пупом Вселенной, и живёшь-то пока вокруг тебя есть простые люди, – поторопился возразить Иному Дин. Надо отвлекать его говорильней, пока брат не соберётся с силами. – Вспомни, что случилось в космосе с Константином. Без Сумрака вы такие же люди, как и мы.  
– А нам космос и не нужен, – продолжил не представившийся маг. – Эксперимент вы, конечно, сорвали, но даже из того, что получится здесь, в Сиэтле, можно будет уже делать выводы. Пусть даже меня запрут в темнице под Антарктидой, данные никуда не денутся. Рано или поздно кто-то повторит нашу задумку. Хотя, что я, какое «поздно»? Мысль об управлении Сумраком давно терзает умы Иных всех уровней. Этот эксперимент непременно будет возобновлён, и очень скоро!   
Маг заливался соловьём, его ощутимо потрясывало, и Дин внутренне подобрался, ожидая, что тот или колданёт что-нибудь суперубийственное, или просто взорвётся. Видно было, что его состояние ухудшается с каждой секундой, но сам Иной то ли увлёкся речью, то ли просто не понимал, что умирает.  
– Идея сегрегации по магическому признаку владеет умами Иных с древних веков, но только нам, Лондонскому бюро, удалось заложить фундамент для её воплощения. Наше наследие ещё найдёт своего наследника! А теперь прощай, мартышка!  
Он ещё раз двинул рукой, и невидимая стена ударила Дина по груди, вышибив из лёгких остатки воздуха. Но сразу после этого она вернулась на прежнее место, дав ему возможность сделать новый вдох.  
– Что такое? Ты же… Ах, понятно! Амулет. Глупый человечишка явился к инвертору с магическим амулетом. Ну как, ты уже чувствуешь, как под ним дымится кожа?  
Странно, но Дин ничего такого не чувствовал. Что бы ни имел в виду этот болтливый маг, кожа у Дина нигде не дымилась, он даже жжения не чувствовал. Зато чувствовал облегчение от того, что брат за спиной Иного уже принял сидячее положение и достал смит-и-вессон. Носить с собой два пистолета и не меньше двух ножей – это их папа заставил затвердить чётче, чем «Отче наш». Хотя, если по правде, «Отче наш» знал только Сэмми, Дин в молитвах особого смысла так и не нашёл. Судя по чуть задранному стволу, целился Сэм магу в голову, чтобы пуля не задела его, Дина.   
– Куда это ты уставился? – Иной развернулся. Движения его были резкими и избыточными, он покачнулся и сделал шаг назад, почти наступив Дину на левую ногу. – Надо же, какие выносливые. Если бы эксперимент удался, вам двоим досталась бы почётная должность производителей. Прекрасный генный материал, тем более, если учесть вашего деда. Что ж, думаю и тебе правая рука не нужна.  
Иной снова двинул рукой, пистолет Сэма качнулся в сторону, но потом вернулся на место. Брат по-прежнему крепко сжимал его своей большой ладонью.  
– Ошибаешься, сволочь, – хрипло, но отчётливо проговорил он, продолжая медленно поднимать ствол. – Кольт сделал людей равными, и не тебе загонять нас в коррали.  
И тут затылок мага взорвался красно-белыми ошмётками. У Дина ещё звенело в ушах от близкого выстрела, когда мертвец покачнулся и со следующим порывом ветра рухнул прямо на то место, где он только что сидел. В момент смерти Иного его колдовство перестало действовать, и Дин с первым же свободным вдохом рванулся к брату, устало уронившему на колени руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом.  
– Эй, Сэмми, ты в порядке?  
– Ага. Только, кажется, пара рёбер треснула… Зато руке хоть бы хны. Это твоё золото – оно, похоже, набралось магии и начало работать как броня.  
– Не моё, Полоза. Меня оно тоже защитило – когда рыжий попытался размазать по боку тумбы. Сейчас, подожди, Сэмми. Я только эту штуку грохну, и сразу Каса вызвоним, он тебя подлатает.  
– Как ты её грохнешь, придурок, с одной рукой?  
Дин поглядел на свою правую кисть, рефлекторно прижатую к груди. Она покраснела и лоснилась, вздувшись над пережимающей кровоток манжетой куртки, как резиновая перчатка, в которую накачали воздух.   
– Да ладно тебе, с каких это пор для того, чтобы плеснуть масла и поджечь, нам с тобой требовались две руки? Сиди здесь и дыши неглубоко.  
Дин выпрямился, достал из-за пазухи фляжку со святым маслом. Собираясь в бункере под бывшим борделем, они здраво рассудили, что глиняный кувшин на высоту тащить смысла нет, поэтому каждый заполнил маслом фляжку. Лестница на постамент, на котором между тросами шпиля стоял неприметный чёрный ящик, нашлась с той стороны, откуда пришёл Сэм, и у Дина сердце сжалось от тревоги, когда железный бок скрыл от него почти висящего над пустотой брата. Он переложил фляжку в правую руку, второй рукой помогая сжать непослушные пальцы, осторожно отодвинул носком ботинка руку пятого трупа, который сидел, прислонившись к лестнице. Похоже, здесь нашли свой конец все, о ком говорил Дэвид МакБин. Была ли их смерть запланированным самопожертвованием или трагической ошибкой, уже не узнать – единственный, кто дождался прихода Винчестеров, больше ничего не мог рассказать.   
Наверху стало видно, как над чёрным ящиком воздух закручивается в вертикальный смерч. Причём, порывы ледяного ветра, грозящие сорвать Дина с лестницы, на этот смерч не оказывают вообще никакого влияния. Дин снова перехватил фляжку левой и плеснул на ящик. Масло облило его, вскипая пузырями на верхней стороне. Дин ещё плеснул с одного бока, с другого. Вытряс последние капли, они закрутились в вихре, не падая, но и не поднимаясь. Зажигалка высекла огонь с первого раза, и он даже не погас, когда она летела к ящику. Дин едва успел скрючиться на лестнице, заслоняясь железным боком постамента, как вверх рвануло белым столбом света.   
Он не запомнил, как свалился на ребристый пол площадки, даже не почувствовал обжигающего холода, приложившись к нему левой ладонью и щекой. Всем его вниманием завладел белый закручивающийся столб, упёршийся в серое низкое небо. Он подсветил тучи, которые начали вращаться вокруг него. Через пару оборотов по периметру столба проглянуло голубое. Он уходил выше, но на фоне неба его было видно всё хуже. А потом он пропал, и на постамент и лежащего под ним Дина посыпался чёрный ломкий пепел – шпиль и тросы, держащие его на вершине «Космической иглы», сгорели полностью. Клочок чистого неба в вышине разрастался на глазах, и ветер, ледяной, сбивающий с ног, прекратился, как будто его и не было. Теплее стало не намного, но и это ощущалось как окончание чего-то страшного. Как будто долго натягивавшаяся струна лопнула и расчистила в своём полёте место для чего-то хорошего. Для чего-то спокойного и тёплого.   
Дин бегом кинулся к брату. Сэм всё так же висел в прогнувшейся сетке, неглубоко дыша, и был бледен больше обычного, но беретту он подтащил к себе и держал на колене. В глазах его, когда он увидел выскочившего из-за постамента Дина, тревога так явственно сменилась облегчением, что тот едва не прослезился. Вместо этого он сунул руку в задний карман джинсов и вытащил телефон, который смялся в руке нелепым обломком.   
– Упс. Похоже, это ещё в катакомбах, когда я обвал устроил. Погоди, не шевелись, я твой сам достану.   
Телефон Сэма на первый взгляд пострадал меньше, но разбитый экран остался тёмным, что бы Дин с ним ни делал.  
– Ладно, Кас откладывается. Я сейчас спущусь за аптечкой, а ты сиди здесь и не двигайся.  
– Дин! Постой! – Сэм говорил негромко, и как-то так прерывисто, что у Дина сердце ухнуло вниз. Братишка опять соврал – трещинами в рёбрах явно не обошлось. – Помоги подняться, я иду с тобой. Тут так холодно.  
На последнем слове голос Сэма ощутимо дрогнул, и Дин молча наклонился, бережно приобнимая его поперёк груди. Спустившись со всеми возможными предосторожностями, они допотрошили аптечку, поделив пополам обезболивающее и изведя на давящую повязку для Сэма все бинты. А потом тот, хоть и бледный, но заметно взбодрившийся, разрезал брату рукав куртки и из двух полотенец соорудил косынку для руки, хотя Дин и отмахивался, утверждая, что и так нормально.  
Внизу на площади перед башней солнце лизало лучами асфальт, и знобкий бриз с залива робко ворошил неизвестно откуда принесённый мусор. Ива больше не хлестала голыми гибкими ветвями, она печально свесила их до самой земли. Трупы стариков так и оставались сидеть, прислонённые к каменному обелиску, как будто двое просто присели отдохнуть и погреться на таком редком в этом городе солнышке.   
– У них должны быть телефоны, – неуверенно начал Дин.  
– Нет. Только не у них, – тут же отозвался Сэм, и Дин с облегчением с ним согласился. Тревожить покой этих двоих казалось кощунственным.  
– Но машину-то мы можем взять? – открытая стоянка неподалёку была полна брошенных автомобилей.  
– И далеко ты на ней уедешь?   
– Не хнычь, Саманта! Как-нибудь доберёмся.  
Они действительно добрались как-нибудь. Ещё дважды им приходилось бросать угнанные автомобили, обходить пробки из разбитых машин, снова вскрывать запертые двери и заводить чужие авто. Город вокруг них выглядел декорацией к постапокалиптическому фильму. На Канзас-сити сотворённой Захарией версии будущего он не походил – не было ни разрушений, ни пожаров, ни толп «кротов»-зомби. Был пустой Диптаун, брошенные на шоссе автомобили, сверкающие стёкла витрин, освещённые помещения за ними. Был слабый ветер, перебирающий непонятно откуда взявшийся мусор. Было всё как обычно, но не было людей. Как будто они с Сэмом угодили в тот самый фильм по Стивену Кингу и скоро прилетят зубастые шарики, чтобы сожрать небоскрёбы, голые деревья, свинцовую рябь залива и далёкий белоснежный Рейнир в лёгкой дымке облаков.   
Пытаясь вскрыть очередной автомобиль, Дин матерился, злясь на неловкую, подвешенную на полотенцах правую руку, тяжёлый автомат, который его хомячий инстинкт не позволил оставить в лифте, и с возрастающей тревогой поглядывал на Сэма. Тот сначала ещё отвечал на ворчание, но чем дальше, тем глубже уходил в себя, прислушиваясь к чему-то в грудной клетке. Садясь в машину, Дин заметил, что губы у брата выделяются неестественной краснотой на мертвенно-бледном, покрытом капельками пота лице. Нужно было во что бы то ни стало добраться до Каса.   
– Сэм, гляди! Охранник. Молодец мужик, не бросил пост, когда все побежали.   
– Поехали дальше, Дин, – еле слышно прошептал Сэм. На узких губах прибавилось красного.  
– Сиди здесь, я у него телефон попрошу, Каса вызвоню.  
Дин выскочил из машины, не дав брату возразить. Он уже всерьёз опасался, что им двоим не выбраться из брошенного Диптауна.   
– Эй! Ни шагу дальше или я стреляю! – Дин остановился на дороге, только сейчас заметив, что молодец-мужик стоял у двери ювелирного магазина. Если в городе неразбериха затянется, такие магазины станут первой же целью мародёров. Охранника можно было понять, но Дину срочно нужен был телефон.   
– Слушай, я не собираюсь к тебе даже подходить, – миролюбиво начал он, поднимая здоровую руку и радуясь, что не забыл бросить автомат на колени Сэму. – Мой брат ранен, мне нужно позвать помощь. Не мог бы ты одолжить мне свой телефон?  
– Езжай дальше, никакая помощь сюда не пробьётся – везде аварии.  
– Всё же дай мне попробовать, – Дин медленно подходил ближе. Он твёрдо вознамерился отобрать у охранника телефон, не дав тому воспользоваться пистолетом. – Можешь просто положить его на асфальт и отойти к своим дверям. И можешь держать меня на мушке, пока я буду звонить. Но мне очень надо, правда.  
Похоже, Дин немного переоценил самообладание темнокожего мужика под полтинник с наметившимся под тёплой курткой пивным брюшком. Тот суетливо заелозил рукой по боку, пытаясь нащупать застёжку кобуры, но пока промахивался – то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Шутка ли – остаться одному в пустом городе. Ладно, районе, скорее всего, полностью опустел только Диптаун, на который пришёлся основной удар излучения. Эти секунды промедления дали Дину возможность за несколько быстрых шагов преодолеть разделяющее их расстояние и ногой выбить вырванный, наконец-то, из кобуры пистолет. А потом Дин угостил мужика хуком левой. Жалко, конечно, но успокаивать того и переубеждать у него просто не было времени. Сэм на помощь из машины не вышел, а, значит, был без сознания.   
– Кас, это Дин, – старенькая нокия, вытащенная из кармана форменной куртки, приятно грела озябшую ладонь. Надо же, охранник оказался ещё большим консерватором, чем сам Дин. Или этот потёртый кирпич был ему чем-то дорог. – Можешь отследить мой звонок? Мы с Сэмом всё сделали, но он ранен.   
– Могу, Дин, – ангел появился в футе от Дина, как всегда слишком близко, но тому уже было наплевать.  
– Забери нас отсюда, Кас.  
Они быстро вернулись к машине, Кастиэль открыл пассажирскую дверь и подхватил начавшего выпадать Сэма. Второй рукой он ухватился за полу куртки Дина, и через секунду их уже окружал теплый и немного затхлый воздух Сиэтлского бункера.  
– Дин, Сэм, как вы?  
– У вас получилось? О, боже!  
Алек помог усадить даже в полубессознательном состоянии сжимавшего автомат Сэма, а Селена потянулась ко лбу Дина, к ссадине над бровью. Но тот метнулся к брату, склоняясь над ним и заглядывая в бледное лицо. Ангел тоже рассматривал его с обычным жалостливым выражением. Он протянул руку, но Сэм отрицательно мотнул головой:  
– Сначала Дина.  
– Сначала Сэма! – тут же отозвался старший.  
Кас вздохнул и с выражением «как вы меня достали» в синих глазах приложил пальцы к их лбам одновременно.  
Дин вынул руку из повязки, пошевелил вновь обретшими подвижность пальцами и заметил, что ангел снова тянется рукой к Сэму, к его обгоревшему затылку.  
– Только не волосы! Блин, Кас, ну кто тебя просил? Всего пару часов мой брат был похож на мужика. Теперь снова девчонка.  
– Не понимаю я тебя, Дин, – ангел удивлённо поднял брови, вглядываясь в Сэма, который с глумливой ухмылкой запустил пятерню в волосы и медленно, явно напоказ, провёл по всей длине. – Не спутал бы я Сэма с девушкой, и думаю, что никто из людей тоже.  
– Ладно, проехали, – махнул рукой Дин. – Слушайте, а пожрать вы тут ничего не нашли?   
– Консервы семидесятилетней давности, – лучезарно улыбнулся Алек. – Я ел и ничего. Вкусные.  
Иной, да ещё и геномодифицированный, клон-сын, конечно, вряд ли был показателем, но есть после целого дня на холоде хотелось зверски. А консервы и правда оказались необыкновенно вкусными, к тому же рядом была крылатая «скорая», так что могло случиться?

Через сорок пять часов Импала, сверкая новенькими стёклами, вставленным в автомастерской отца Селены, устало пощёлкивала остывающим мотором в чисто выметенном гараже бункера. Бель-Эйр тоже заняла своё место в ряду раритетов, а трое Винчестеров и Кас выстроились на балконе над военной комнатой.   
– Это что такое? У кого? – Дин опустил на пол сумку и растерянно уставился на транспарант с тщательно намалёванными разноцветными буквами «Happy birthday», растянутый по всей противоположной стене. Под ним радостно скалились Лукич и Эш.   
– У тебя, придурок, – ткнул его в плечо Сэм. – Сегодня двадцать четвёртое.  
– Вы что, очешуели все? Никогда мы дни рождения не праздновали! – Дин сразу начал злиться. Просто потому, что как реагировать на такое он не знал.  
– Ты всегда старался накормить меня чем-нибудь вкусным второго мая. И подарки для меня всегда были.  
– Ты был ребёнком, Сэмми. У детей должны быть праздники!  
– Как будто ты ребёнком не был, – грустно улыбнулся Сэм. – Спускайся давай, там твой любимый пирог наверняка. Я даже отсюда запах чую. И, кстати, мне тоже нужно пройти к себе, за твоим подарком.   
– За каким подарком? Сдурели все явно. Что мне, шесть лет, что ли? – Дин, продолжая ворчать, спустился и даже позволил обнять себя домовому, Эшу, Алеку, Касу и вернувшемуся с каким-то увесистым свёртком Сэму.   
Он потом развернул его и долго любовался обсидиановым лезвием и резной рукояткой с кое-где выпавшими кусочками эмали ицтли – ритуального ножа ацтеков. Полезная в хозяйстве вещь, особенно против индейских божков и духов. И вообще, ужин получился на славу. Лукич явно сам встал к плите, потому что в кулинарии Эш ненамного превосходил хвостатого Фергюса, а мясо вышло нежным и ароматным, даже Сэм уминал за обе щеки. И пирог был отличным, и крафтовое пиво, которое пятёрки начали варить в Супериоре, выше всяких похвал.   
А ещё через неделю в аэропорту Уичито Сэм и Дин провожали Алека и Джошуа.   
– Смотри, не спейся там. А то эти русские…  
– Дин, ты говоришь так, будто сам в России не был. Ты же не спился.  
– Потому и говорю, что был! И вообще, у меня опыт.  
Алек рассмеялся, потом как-то замялся и спросил:  
– Слушай, ты не против, если я вернусь?  
– Сдурел? Я против, если ты решишь там остаться!  
– Я имею в виду, в Сиэтл. Потом, когда выучусь, можно мне будет жить в тамошнем бункере?   
– Не знаю, что ты нашёл в этой промозглой дыре, но ладно. Будешь заведовать Северо-Западом, если его несвятейшество не против.  
– А у нас есть варианты, Дин? Конечно, Алек, мы будем рады, если ты возьмёшь на себя этот участок.   
Алек засиял, как новенький четвертак, и Дин всё же повторил вопрос:  
– Так что тебя туда тянет? Там же никого из твоих друзей нет, мы всех вывезли. И в любом случае это другой Сиэтл. И климат там просто кошмарный.  
– Вот именно, – горячо ответил клон. – Это другой Сиэтл, в нем с Рэйчел не случилось меня. Она там жива и у меня будет шанс встретить её. И в этот раз всё будет по-другому.  
– Ладно, верю, – усмехнулся Дин. – Только учти, если наш мир от твоего на три года отстаёт, то ей ещё только семнадцать лет.  
– Пятнадцать. Она на год младше меня и день рожденья у неё летом. Это ничего. Я подожду. Ведь теперь у нас всё время этого мира!  
Дин хлопнул своего сына по плечу и подтолкнул в сторону стоек регистрации – как раз объявили рейс на Нью-Йорк.   
– Рад, что ты начал работы с зондер-командами, – на обратном пути внезапно сообщил Сэм.  
– Что? Ничего я не начал, – удивился Дин.  
– Да? А Коул Трентон мне сказал, что нашёл место для учебного лагеря с казармами в приличном состоянии и большим полигоном.   
– Быстро он. И что за место?  
– Заброшенная база «морских котиков» в Вайоминге. Построили в семидесятые, в разгар холодной войны, но скоро выяснили, что место не очень удобное. Базу перенесли в Колорадо, а казармы забросили. За почти полвека так никто и не выкупил, думаю, у нас получится.  
– Купить-то получится, – вздохнул Дин. – А вот дальше…  
– Дин, погляди на меня.  
– Ну, чего? – тот обернулся.  
– А теперь снова смотри на дорогу и слушай. Всему, что я знаю и умею, меня научил ты. Вообще всему, даже работе с литературой. Мне в Стэнфорде на первом курсе было легче других потому, что я знал, как, что и где искать. И конспектировать я к тому времени тоже умел лучше других. И это не считая стрельбы, борьбы и прочего.  
– Так тебя учить было забавой, – усмехнулся Дин. – Ты мне в рот заглядывал и делал всё, что я говорил. Думаю, прикажи я тебе пройтись на бровях, ты бы попытался, не раздумывая, возможно ли это.  
– Ты для меня был самым лучшим в мире старшим братом, поэтому я тебя и слушался. А для всех охотников Америки ты лучший в мире охотник на нечисть. Ты – легенда, Дин. Они тебе тоже будут в рот заглядывать. И на бровях пойдут – никуда не денутся.   
Дин хмыкнул. Слова Сэма грели душу. А может, младшенький прав и не так страшен этот чёрт – преподавание. Вот он, сидит рядом дылда лохматая, чего-то в планшете роет. Ведь и правда сам выучил, отец участия почти и не принимал, только рычал да злился. Дин выдохнул и тут же начал в голове прикидывать, как дополнить конспекты, привезённые из Екатеринбурга, и о чём говорить в первую очередь, чтобы заскорузлых и много повидавших охотников заинтересовать, а молодёжь не отпугнуть.   
В бункере было непривычно пусто. Лукич где-то занимался своими домовыми делами, Фергюс, встретив Винчестеров на балконе и проводив по лестнице, тоже умчался в сторону хранилищ, задрав хвост. Эш ещё накануне остался в Супериоре, всё-таки там у него нашлась подружка. С Эша и неведомой Пятёрки мысли Дина плавно перетекли в Бельвилл. Он развернулся и снова стал подниматься по лестнице. Селена явно дала понять на прощанье, что для того, чтобы наведаться к ней в лечебницу, ему совсем необязательно сбивать очередную зверушку, но что-то загадывать Дин не любил. В конце концов, светловолосая ветеринарша вряд ли долго будет радоваться его внезапным исчезновениям и не менее внезапным появлениям, причём не всегда в целом виде, так нечего и в отношения играть. Но если бы он не воспользовался таким заманчивым предложением, то младшенькому пора было начинать читать экзорцизм – в теле Дина был бы точно не Дин.  
– Эй, тебя к утру ждать? – окликнул его Сэм снизу, от стола-карты, как будто мысли прочитал.  
– Конечно.  
– Придурок. Вали, давай, и чтобы я тебя дня три не видел минимум. И, Дин! Никакого кофе!  
– Без сопливых, сцуко, скользко!  
Детка радостно глотала мили, скользя, как по тёмному зеркалу, по собственной тени. Закатное солнце заливало розовым степь вдоль шоссе, золотило стерню с запутавшимся между стеблей снегом. Завтра будет ветреный день, и пусть – главное, что он будет.

***

Ранним февральским вечером, серым, промозглым и пронизанным непонятной моросью – уже не снег, но ещё и не дождь, в дверь Городецких позвонили. Антон не удивился – Иные проходили дверь подъезда в Сумраке, не озадачиваясь домофоном, но в квартиру всегда звонили, проявляя вежливость. Правда, его несколько насторожило удивлённое выражение лица Светланы – похоже, она не знала, кто там, а это означало, что она не видела вечернего визита в линиях вероятности и не могла определить, как настроен к ним гость – доброжелательно или не очень. Но тот факт, что он позвонил, а не вломился через Сумрак, говорил в пользу его дружелюбия. Антон открыл дверь.  
Невысокий субтильный мужчина лет тридцати с небольшим с вьющимися тёмно-русыми волосами и аккуратной бородкой доброжелательно глядел на него близорукими голубыми глазами. Больше всего он походил на застенчивого школьного учителя, приехавшего в командировку в столицу и зашедшего передать незнакомым людям посылку от родственников из Сибири.   
— Здравствуйте, Антон. Меня зовут Чак Ширли, — на чистейшем русском языке представился гость. – Могу я поговорить с Надей?  
 **Конец** _Май 2016 – август 2017 г._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
45 Сколько ангелов могут одновременно танцевать на конце иглы? – схоластический вопрос, ошибочно приписываемый Фоме Аквинскому.  
46 Лангольеры – фантастические существа, пожирающие пространство прошлого и всех, кто в это прошлое угодил. Изобретены Стивеном Кингом, экранизированы в 1995 году Томом Холландом. Здесь – устройство, уничтожающее, так или иначе, всё живое.


End file.
